


Исполняя главную роль

by subetsarana



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Behind the Scenes, Coming Out, Hollywood, M/M, Meta, Real Persons Cameos, Romance, Secret Relationship, Show Business
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 147,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subetsarana/pseuds/subetsarana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один из самых популярных фанфиков англоязычного сообщества.<br/>Альтернативная реальность. Шерлок Холмс - актер, снискавший славу после получения премии Оскар, сейчас медленно, но верно теряет свою популярность. Джон Ватсон - рядовой исполнитель, снимающийся в романтических комедиях. Они знакомятся на съемочной площадке фильма о гей-паре, куда их приглашают сыграть ведущие роли. Смогут ли они поразить друг друга? И воплотится ли их экранный роман в жизнь?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Performance In a Leading Role](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225563) by [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/pseuds/Mad_Lori). 



> Второй переводчик: dzenka  
> Бета: семьдесят девять процентов  
> Гамма:Nothing-Happens-to-Me

Даже если бы Шерлок Холмс не знал наверняка, что его карьера плавно переходит в стадию забвения, то легко мог бы догадаться об этом по реакции окружающих на его появление в офисе его агента. Пять лет назад в ту секунду, как он переступал порог, все взгляды присутствующих сразу же устремлялись на него: робкие улыбки, покрасневшие щеки, горящие глаза, добродушные ухмылки. Кто-то торопился сделать ему чай, кто-то - взять его пальто. Чувство общего ликования наполняло всех, кто помог ему подняться на вершину успеха. Один из клиентов агентства, получивший Оскар, - равносильно победе всей команды на Кубке Мира. Это проливало свет на будущее каждого из ее участников.

Сейчас все это исчезло. Если на последней публичной фотографии с тобой снято, как ты прыгаешь в воду, оставляя за собой тучу брызг, а предыдущая вызывает слишком бурную критику, уменьшая и так невысокие сборы независимых фильмов, в которых ты снимался, – никто не захочет смотреть тебе в глаза.  
Его больше не выдвигали на премии, рыночная стоимость падала, а режиссеры не расстилались у дверей его агентства с мольбами передать ему свой сценарий.

И во всем этом был только один плюс: папарацци оставили его в покое. Боже, он ненавидел Лос-Анджелес. Не то чтобы в Лондоне было лучше - английская желтая пресса вела себя еще более отвратительно, но, по крайней мере, там он знал, куда можно пойти, чтобы побыть одному, даже несмотря на то, что он учился в RADA с половиной своих британских коллег. Просто актерская община была более сплоченной. А в Лос-Анджелесе каждый был сам за себя.

Грэг ждал его за рабочим столом своего ассистента. Он улыбнулся и пожал ему руку.

\- Шерлок, давай заходи.

Шерлок проследовал за ним в его скромный офис. Грэг был одним из самых влиятельных агентов в Голливуде, но, несмотря на это, он был очень спокойным и решительным человеком. Это была одна из причин, по которой Шерлок выбрал его десять лет назад, после своей первой номинации, когда за одну ночь он стал одним из самых популярных актеров. Ему не нужны были подхалимы, которые тешили бы его самолюбие. В тот период ему нужен был напарник, на которого можно было положиться. Им как раз и стал Грэг.

\- У меня две новости: хорошая и плохая, - сказал Грэг, присаживаясь.

Шерлок тоже сел.

\- Какую ты хочешь услышать первой?

\- Думаю, я уже догадываюсь о том, какая будет плохая новость, - сказал Шерлок.

\- Я говорил с Дэвидом. Ты им не подходишь.

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Это моя роль, Грэг. Я, черт подери, заслужил ее. Я уже вижу ее у себя в воображении.

\- Я согласен. Они пойдут по другому пути.

Шерлок искоса посмотрел на Грэга.

\- По какому пути они пойдут?

Грэг колебался, перед тем как ответить.

\- Они еще не делали никаких заявлений, но я слышал, что они собираются предложить роль Роберту.

Шерлок открыл в изумлении рот.

\- Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты шутишь.

\- Нет. Это не шутка.

\- Да он на десять лет старше меня! А этому персонажу должно быть тридцать!

\- Дэвид знает Роберта, они работали раньше вместе.

\- Он играет каждую роль как себя самого!

\- Он хороший актер, Шерлок. И последние две картины с его участием принесли в копилку немалый доход. И он не доводит своих режиссеров до истерики на съемочной площадке.

Шерлок фыркнул.

\- Сама идея, что Роберт Дауни-младший и я можем претендовать на одну и ту же роль – оскорбительна.

\- Не задирай нос. У тебя все еще есть выбор. Квентин тебя звал снова…

\- Нет.

\- Это очень интересная роль.

\- Это маленькая роль, вот что это такое. Она почти кричит: "спасательный круг: роль второго плана".

\- Он помогал подняться людям, находящимся в худшей ситуации, чем ты сейчас, ты же знаешь.

\- Я еще не в том положении, чтобы умолять этого клерка, - Шерлок нахмурился. - Не так ли?

\- Нет, я бы так не сказал, – Грэг скрестил руки и оперся локтями о стол. – Но ты приближаешься к этому, Шерлок. Ты мне платишь за честность, так вот она: проклятье Оскара реально.

Шерлок фыркнул.

\- Нет, это не так. Просто подобным образом проявляется отступление от среднего значения. Исключительный вариант является лишь статистическим отклонением, однако дальнейшие показатели будут снова стремиться к усредненности, что и будет являться индикатором отклонения от заданной нормы.

\- Как бы ты ни трактовал это, ты не являешься неуязвимым. Слишком много воды утекло, "Kanisza" была пять лет назад. Никто не забыл, на что ты способен. Ты доказывал это снова и снова. Но денег это не принесло, а деньги - вот единственный показатель, который имеет значение.

\- Позволь мне напомнить тебе, что никто не предрекал того, что "Kanizsa" добьется такого финансового успеха. И одна из причин, по которой это случилось - Оскар, который фильм получил благодаря моему участию, разве нет?

\- Мне не нужно напоминать об этом. Я каждый день доношу эту идею до режиссеров и продюсеров. Но возвращаться не просто. И тот выбор проектов, который ты делал за последнее время - неординарный.

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Давай, скажи уже это.

\- Нет, я этого не скажу. Я твой агент, ты платишь мне, чтобы я проводил сделки от твоего имени, а не за то, чтобы я диктовал тебе, какой творческий выбор сделать. Но ты и не облегчаешь мне работу.

\- Мне нет дела до денег. Все, что имеет значение для меня – это работа. Я просто хочу что-нибудь интересное, что-нибудь заманчивое. Если бы все, о чем я заботился – были деньги, то я бы брался за драмы или роли злодеев в боевиках до тех пор, пока не ушел бы на пенсию или не умер бы со скуки.

\- Ты только что описал карьеру Алана Рикмана. Не замахивайся на него.

\- У Алана есть остаточный след от "Поттера", чтобы жить до скончания времен. Его заботы позади. Все, о чем я беспокоюсь – это роли, которые достойны того, чтобы я тратил на них свое время и усилия.

\- Но если твои фильмы не приносят доход, то тогда ты сможешь играть роли, о которых говоришь, только в ограниченном количестве, и тебе придется переехать в Бурбанк. Ты можешь презирать деньги только потому, что они у тебя есть. Кассовый успех напрямую связан со свободой актера. Я знаю, что тебе хочется помогать продвигать сценарии, которые тебе нравятся. Я знаю, тебе важно иметь право выбора, но для этого нужно быть конкурентоспособным. А твоя способность к конкуренции растворяется крайне быстро, – Грэг глубоко вздохнул. - Мы не можем позволить себе еще одну такую же катастрофу, как "Парадокс Шредингера".

Шерлок весь напрягся, крепко сжал челюсти.

\- В этом не было моей вины.

\- Не было.

\- Студия запорола тот фильм. Чертов Пол практически потерял рассудок. Редакторы убили сценарий.

\- На это нет возражений, но обзоры…

\- Единственное, что было удостоено положительной оценки – моя игра.

\- Этого было недостаточно, чтобы спасти фильм. Он потерял две сотни миллионов долларов, Шерлок. И предполагалось, что ты его вытащишь из этого.

\- Я не могу выкупить все производство! Я вписался в работу над глубокомысленным фильмом, а студия решила, что им нужен футуристический боевик!

\- Никто тебя не обвиняет.

\- Но и никто не нанимает меня.

Наступила тишина. Наконец-то Грэг вздохнул.

\- Ну, мы еще не все завершили. У меня есть парочка интересных предложений.

Шерлок скрестил руки.

\- Хорошо, давай же послушаем, что это за предложения.

\- Первое предложение может в результате стать телевизионным проектом...

\- Да ты шутишь?

\- Нет. Это что-то нетипичное. Основано на сериях "Shadow Unit". Про команду аналитиков отдела ФБР, которые расследуют паранормальные феномены.

\- Звучит как-то нелепо.

\- Вообще-то очень захватывающе. Смело, мрачновато, интеллектуально. И для тебя есть потрясающий персонаж, немного моложе тебя, но я думаю, ты справишься. Он постоянный участник их команды и местный гений.

\- Весьма кстати. И кто режиссер?

\- Ну, держись за свой стул. Это Коэны.

У Шерлока округлились глаза.

\- Коэны начинают работу над телефильмом о паранормальных явлениях?

\- По большей части это единственный жанр, над которым они еще не работали.

\- Хм. Я просмотрю книги. А сценарий есть?

\- Нет. Они на стадии развития.

Шерлок скорчил гримасу.

\- То есть на это уйдет несколько лет, если это вообще произойдет.

\- Они уже проводят кастинг, так что не будь столь пессимистичен.

\- Какое другое предложение?

\- Ну, это предложение, я думаю, ты должен рассмотреть в первую очередь. Мне позвонил Энг Ли. Он хочет встретиться с тобой для того, чтобы обсудить роль в его новом фильме.

\- Какой фильм?

\- О гей-паре.

\- О, он снова возвращается к этой теме, да?

\- Это не вторая часть «Горбатой горы». Энг очень заинтересован в том, чтобы создать фильм о жизни гей-пары, но не в стандартной форме гей-фильмов, – Грэг говорил, выделяя последние словосочетания кавычками, рисуя их пальцами в воздухе.

Шерлок нахмурился.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Он не хочет, чтобы фильм был о какой-то стандартной теме гей-фильмов. СПИД, и гомофобия, и камин-аут, и проблемы с семьей. Он хочет сделать фильм, который можно было бы снять о любой паре в принципе, с одним только отличием, что это пара состоит из двух мужчин. Я прочитал сценарий. И я думаю, что он удивительно хорош. Очень искренний, очень сильный.

\- Я не знаю, Грэг. Играть гея это риск. Такого не должно быть, но это факт. Посмотри, что стало с Хитом Леджером после всего.

\- Не повезло. Бедняга умер.

\- Да, но до этого его карьера поднималась вверх с удивительной скоростью.

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Кто писал сценарий?

\- Молли Хупер, это ее первая работа. По всей видимости, она писала сценарий, представляя тебя.

\- Великолепно. Трактат фанатки.

\- Это следует воспринимать иначе, – Грэг дотянулся до своего стола, взял сценарий и передал его Шерлоку.

\- Возьми домой. Прочти. Позвони мне, когда закончишь, и мы поговорим.

Шерлок, взяв листы, которые дал ему Грэг, вернулся в кондоминиум, в котором он останавливался, когда ему приходилось приезжать в Лос-Анджелес. Он уютно расположился на своей террасе с вином и ноутбуком и начал читать.

Спустя четыре часа он позвонил Грэгу.

\- Лестрейд, слушаю.

\- Грэг, это Шерлок.

\- Ну что? 

\- Я обязан быть в этом фильме. Обязан!

\- Я знал, что ты это скажешь.

\- Хотя название нужно поменять. "Молчание и смерть"? Слишком мрачно. Звучит, как фильм Джима Джармуша, а мы все знаем, что люди испугаются подобного.

\- Согласен с тобой по поводу названия. Думаю, это можно обсуждать. Итак, ты хочешь, чтобы я связался с Энгом?

\- Скажи, что я могу прочитать для него, если он хочет.

\- О, ты не против прийти на читку?

\- Для этой роли я это сделаю.

\- Не думаю, что тебе будет нужно это. Ты - тот актер, которого он хочет.

\- Меня не волнует, заплатит ли он мне. Я обязан сыграть эту роль.

\- Не припомню, чтобы когда-либо ты был так взволнован ролью.

\- Это потрясающая роль. Теперь я понимаю, как именно я вдохновил эту Молли Хупер, но Бенджамин он… это не я. В самом начале он находится в коконе, а дальше идет это потрясающее цикличное развитие, которое она великолепно прописала. Это интересно.

\- Я рад, что ты так воспринимаешь это. И тебе не следует пренебрегать вознаграждением.

\- Они уже приняли решение насчет второго актера? Кого они хотят видеть в роли Марка?

\- Я действительно не…

\- Просто у меня есть идеи на этот счет. О, мне нужно позвонить Джимми, ему понравится эта роль, но я думаю, что он будет принимать участие в сиквеле к "Особо опасен". Знаешь, кто фантастически впишется – Мэт Гуд. У меня был с ним эпизод в "Buzzcocks", он милый. 

\- Шерлок.

\- Что?

Он услышал, как Грэг вздохнул.

\- Боюсь, тебе это не понравится. Они не делали никаких предложений, но директор по кастингу сказала мне, что Энг хочет Джона Ватсона на эту роль.

У Шерлока сердце ушло в пятки.

\- Что?

***

Джон моргнул.

\- Так я и поверил!

Майк ухмыльнулся.

\- Я тебя не разыгрываю, приятель.

\- Прекрати. Прекрати сейчас же.

\- Я серьезно. Неужели ты думаешь, что я могу развести тебя на чем-нибудь таком?

Джон схватил Майка за отворот пиджака, ухмыляясь.

\- Энг Ли хочет поговорить со мной о роли? О роли, в которой мне не нужно будет таращить глаза на глуповатую молоденькую актрису, которая на пятнадцать лет моложе меня?

\- Ты правильно все расслышал.

\- Перезвони ему! Скажи, что я встречусь с ним сейчас, сегодня! Где он пожелает!

\- Не хочешь сначала прочитать сценарий? – сказал Майк сквозь смех.

\- О, а это имеет значение?

\- Ты будешь играть «половину» от гей-пары!

\- Да я бы сыграл серийного убийцу-трансгендера, если бы он попросил меня. Сценарий хорош?

\- Сногсшибателен. Он может полностью изменить твою карьеру, Джон.

\- Не дразни меня, Майк.

\- Ты можешь выбраться из этого гетто романтических комедий.

Джон присел.

\- Как так получилось, что я добрался туда и занял первое место?

\- Ну, первый раз был не плох, на самом деле. Это утешительная часть. А потом это стало приносить деньги. А следующие предложения были такими же и…

\- Стало уже слишком поздно. Я соглашался на роли, к которым даже Мэтью МакКонахи не прикоснулся бы.

Джон вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам.

\- Было бы просто здорово принять участие в чем-то настоящем, в чем-то стоящем, с партнером, с которым можно действительно сосуществовать вместе на площадке, не подыгрывать.

\- Что же, ты можешь все это получить. Догадайся, кого Энг хочет тебе в партнеры?

\- Нет никаких идей.

\- Шерлока Холмса.

Глаза Джона округлились.

\- Охренеть, - он чуть наклонился вперед. - Ну вот и все.

\- О чем ты?

\- В проект, где задействован Шерлок Холмс, меня не возьмут. Он же король фильмов для свиданий.

\- Не делай поспешных выводов. Прошло уже достаточно времени с момента выхода "Kanizsa", его звезда не сияет так ярко, как когда-то. Я не думаю, что он в положении, позволяющем диктовать условия подбора актеров. Я имею ввиду, ты видел «Парадокс Шредингера»?

\- Да, и он был единственным, на что там стоило смотреть. Эта катастрофа случилась из-за того, что вмешалась студия. Я слышал, что у Хаггиса был практически нервный срыв во время съемок, – Джон вздохнул. - Черт. Шанс работать с Шерлоком Холмсом. Ущипни меня, будь добр!

\- Я позвоню Энгу и назначу встречу. Он хочет, чтобы ты и Холмс прочитали сценарий вместе. Вам двоим нужно будет вытащить на себе этот фильм, и он или выживет, или умрет - все зависит от силы притяжения между вами, так что ему нужно быть уверенным, что вы сработаетесь.

\- Отправь мне сценарий по электронной почте. Я прочту его ночью. Но если он настолько хорош, как ты говоришь, то можешь сказать Энгу, что я буду работать за бесплатный кофе и пончики.

***

\- Я не верю, что я согласился на это, - бормотал Шерлок, скручивая и раскручивая сценарий, который держал в руках.

\- Замолчи, - огрызнулась Салли, передавая ему чай. – Тебе придется сыграть эту роль.

\- Если они пригласят этого шута, фильм пропадет. Весь потенциал, все великолепие сценария… Джон Ватсон загубит все своей неловкой и очевидной игрой. Здесь нужна искусность, а не драматический стиль человека, который привык отыгрывать добродушные шуточки с заурядной молоденькой актрисой.

\- Знаешь, он играл очень интересных персонажей, когда только начинал.

\- И сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как его попросили сыграть что-то более амбициозное, чем романтическая встреча с какой-нибудь девушкой, которая впоследствии станет его благоверной?

\- Он актер, такой же, как и ты.

\- Он непримечательный соседский парень, этакий дружелюбный самец. А мне нужен партнер в противовес ему. Дай мне кого-нибудь, с кем я могу играть на сопротивление. Он - пустышка.

Салли вздохнула.

\- И ты еще удивляешься, почему у тебя репутация актера, с которым сложно работать?

\- Я сложный. Все великие сложные.

\- Мне даже нечего возразить.

\- Сценарию нужен толчок. Там есть сцена, где Марк обнаруживает тело своего брата-близнеца, после того, как тот покончил жизнь самоубийством! Человек, который снимается в фильмах, саундтреки к которым входят в Топ-40, не прочувствует на физическом уровне такую сцену.

\- Ты просто нервничаешь, потому что у тебя должна быть любовная сцена с ним.

\- Я профессионал. Я справлюсь с этим. Я снимался в любовных сценах и до этого.

\- Но не с другим мужчиной. Так, отдай мне свое пальто, ты же знаешь, что вспотеешь перед пробами на камеру. Ты, что, хочешь видеть свое красное лицо в кадре?

\- И что бы я делал без тебя?

\- Ты не найдешь другого такого личного ассистента, это точно. Работа с тобой дала мне навыки достаточные, чтобы работать в дипломатическом корпусе.

\- Итак, ты когда-нибудь встречала его? Ватсона? Может, когда ты работала на того ужасного публициста?

\- Я встретила его один раз на награждении SAG. Он очень милый.

\- Милый. Как прелестно, - сказал Шерлок.

Он распрямил плечи, когда они подошли к офису кинокомпании.

\- Все в порядке, надеваем маску: "Я в игре!".

Их провели в помещение, где все уже было подготовлено для проб. 

\- Привет, Джим, - сказал Шерлок, пожимая руку продюсеру Джиму Шамусу и оглядываясь.

\- Энг не присоединится к нам сегодня?

\- Он осматривает место съемок. Мы будем транслировать пробы для него в прямом эфире.

\- Понятно, - ответил Шерлок взволнованно.

Он в гораздо большей степени предпочел бы, чтобы режиссер был на площадке.

\- Вы уже знакомы с моим ассистентом, Салли Донован?

\- Да, здравствуй, Салли, - сказал Шамус.

\- Джим, а что Энг и правда настроен работать с Джоном Ватсоном? – спросил Шерлок, пользуясь моментом, пока они были одни. – Для такого материала? С таким же успехом можно было пригласить Тимберлейка.

Джим фыркнул от смеха.

\- Знаешь, никто не думал, что Джим Керри потянет "Вечное сияние чистого разума", когда его пригласили на пробы. Никто не думал, что Мишель Уильямс подойдет для "Горбатой горы", – он моргнул. - Поверь мне, Шерлок, наши директора по кастингу знают свою работу.

У Шерлока были сомнения на этот счет, но он не успел возразить. 

Дверь открылась, и на пороге появился Джон Ватсон, улыбающийся, с румянцем на щеках от волнения. Он был в сопровождении женщины, скорее всего, родственницы, которая, по всей видимости, была его ассистентом.

\- А, Джон. Рад тебя видеть, - сказал Шамус, пожимая Ватсону руку.

\- Привет, Джим. Рад познакомиться с тобой лично, наконец-то. Это моя сестра Гарри, она мой личный ассистент.

Шамус пожал руку Гарри. Ватсон повернулся и посмотрел на Шерлока снизу вверх - сам он был значительно ниже.

\- Мистер Холмс! – сказал он, протягивая руку.

\- Зови меня Шерлок, пожалуйста, - ответил тот, тоном не более чем ровным, отвечая на рукопожатие.

\- Боже мой, ты высокий! Я Джон Ватсон, но зови меня Джон. Это просто потрясающе - познакомиться с тобой, я твой большой фанат. Мне кажется, что я посмотрел "Rotisserie" с десяток раз.

Шерлок ничего не мог поделать с собой и смягчился, услышав такое. "Rotisserie" был его личным фаворитом среди собственных работ, но никто никогда не упоминал ее, потому что "Rotisserie" было запутанным артхаусным фильмом, в котором он снялся на заре своей карьеры.

\- Спасибо. Мне нравится этот фильм.

Ватсон с обожанием улыбался, глядя на собеседника, надеясь, что теперь очередь Шерлока похвалить какую-то из его работ, но к стыду Холмса, он не мог вспомнить ни одного названия. 

\- А ты... Я... просто твой фанат, - он старался звучать максимально убедительно.

Улыбка Джона немного померкла. Было понятно, что он не купился на это.

\- Что же, я очень взволнован этим проектом.

\- И я.

Джон переминался с ноги на ногу.

\- Ну что, Джим, начнем? – спросил он.

\- Да. Камеры установлены, дважды проверены, так что пройдитесь по сцене максимально естественно.

Джон положил сценарий на стол. Шерлок приподнял бровь. 

\- Ты будешь играть без сценария?

\- Конечно.

Шерлок фыркнул.

\- Я бы не стал учить текст, пока все актеры не отчитают его. Бессмысленно запоминать черновик.

\- Я предпочитаю не читать с листа. Оставляет больше простора для импровизации, – Джон поводил плечами и наклонил голову сначала в одну, а потом в другую сторону.

Шерлок поставил перед собой чашку с чаем и уставился на спину Джона.

Он встал в зону, которую охватывала камера, держа сценарий в руке. Он и правда запомнил по крайней мере часть сцены, но не был готов к тому, чтобы не смотреть в распечатку. Он и Джон сели за стол, который находился на съёмочной площадке и заменял скамейку в парке, где по сценарию происходила встреча Бенджамина и Марка.

\- Начинайте, когда будете готовы, - сказал Шамус.

Первая реплика была у Джона. Шерлок выжидал, вживаясь в роль Бенджамина. Пробы, которые они сейчас проходили, были устроены не для того, чтобы посмотреть, как он отыграет роль, а на то, чтобы понять, как они вместе с Джоном будут смотреться на экране. И, честно говоря, Шерлок надеялся, что это будет провалом. Он сам уже подписал контракт на съемки в этом фильме, поэтому пробы были испытанием только для Джона. Если их взаимодействие не будет таким, каким его видит Энг, то они попробуют кого-то другого на роль Марка. Шерлок уже представлял себе других актеров, с которыми он мог бы сниматься. Перспективы были заманчивыми.

И он все еще выжидал. Джон просто сидел, не двигаясь.

Шерлок уже был готов ответить что-то, как неожиданно Джон сменил позу, отвел плечи чуть назад, расслабился и… стал другим. Сложно было сказать, что именно изменилось, но он определенно стал другим.  
Он посмотрел на Шерлока и произнес первую реплику. Это было похоже на подачу в теннисе, когда мяч перекидывают через стол, и Шерлок обнаружил, что принимает этот мяч, с лету отвечая на его реплику своей. Джон поймал ее жестом и неопределенной улыбкой: его персонаж не понимал, с кем имеет дело, - и продолжил диалог.

Шерлок и думать забыл о том, как сильно он хотел, чтобы Джон провалился. Он забыл о том, что это были пробы на камеру. Он просто сидел и играл свою роль. Это было легко, как будто попадать в ритм, танцуя с постоянным партнером. Некоторых его реплик не было в сценарии, но Джон свободно отвечал на них, поддерживая диалог и развивая действие. Шерлок чувствовал, что его персонаж формируется, но формируется в тандеме.

Сцена была на три печатных страницы, но все закончилось через пять минут.

Джон улыбнулся и легко вышел из образа, становясь самим собой. Шерлок сморгнул.

\- Это было удивительно, – сказал Джон. – Восхитительный сценарий, да?

\- Да, несомненно, - собрав всю свою выдержку, ответил Шерлок и встал. – Джим, Энг хочет, чтобы мы сыграли эту сцену еще раз?

\- Нет, я думаю, этого будет достаточно, - сказал Джим. – Мы с вами свяжемся.

Джон практически подпрыгнул, чтобы пожать руку Шерлока снова.

\- Это было действительно захватывающе - читать с тобой, Шерлок. Я надеюсь, мы будем вместе работать над этим проектом.

Неожиданно для себя Шерлок обнаружил, что он тоже на это надеялся.

\- Несомненно, - только и ответил он. - Мне пора. У меня интервью днем, - сказал он, скорчив гримасу, наглядно демонстрирующую, как же он ненавидит интервью, связанные с выходом очередного фильма. – От меня ждут дифирамбов в честь моего партнера по площадке, который ни разу не ознакомился с текстом роли на всем протяжении съемок. Хорошего дня, - закончил он, махнув рукой, и вышел из помещения. 

Шамус уже говорил по телефону. Он помахал Шерлоку на прощание, когда тот вышел из съемочного павильона вместе со своим ассистентом.

\- Думаю, это было весьма неплохо, - сказала Салли.

\- Я тебя умоляю. Он берется за любую работу. Практически все мыльные оперы сделаны при его участии.

\- Он тебе понравился, так ведь? Ты просто сохраняешь лицо. Что, заволновался, что тебя переиграет рядовой актер?

\- Не смеши меня! Пожалуйста, просто отвали от меня.

Салли ухмыльнулась.

\- Мне нравится, когда ты не чувствуешь себя в безопасности - в такие моменты ты выдаешь самые потрясающие речевые обороты.

Они забрались в машину Салли.

\- Что сегодня днем?

\- Вообще-то ты свободен днем. Вечером состоится прием в Paley Center. Что бы ты хотел надеть?

\- О, мне все равно. Выбери что-нибудь.

Они успели отъехать только на два квартала, когда у Шерлока зазвонил телефон.

\- Холмс.

\- Шерлок, это Джим Шамус. Думаю, тебе бы хотелось узнать это. Энгу понравилась ваша проба. Мы собираемся подписать контракт на этот фильм с Джоном. Ты получил своего Марка. Мы свяжемся с тобой по поводу подготовок к съемкам фильма.

\- Хорошо, Джим. Спасибо.

Он повесил трубку и утомленно выдохнул.

\- Кажется, я буду тащить рядового актера на своих плечах во время всего съемочного процесса, - сказал он.

\- Я бы пока не списывала этого парня со счетов.

\- Если он разрушит эту картину, я сделаю так, что он больше не будет работать…

\- В этом городе снова, - Салли закончила фразу за него, смеясь. – Где-то я уже это слышала? О, точно! Не эту ли фразу Ларс сказал тебе перед тем, как выкинул тебя с площадки?

Шерлок буквально вскипел от злости.

\- И смотри, что стало с тем фильмом без меня. Жалкое минималистическое датское дрочилово.

Салли встряхнула головой.

\- Может быть, Джон Ватсон - это то, что тебе нужно, чтобы сбить с тебя спесь, Шерлок.

\- Мне никто не нужен, Салли, а меньше всего ты, следи за тем, что ты говоришь.

\- Я тебя не боюсь, ты знаешь. Так же, как и он, – она выехала на свободную полосу, опуская стекло. – Думаю, я даже смогу получить от этой работы удовольствие.

 

_Примечание автора:_

_1\. Дэвид, который взял на роль Роберта Дауни вместо Шерлока – это Дэвид Финчер, режиссер многих потрясающих фильмов, таких как «Семь» и «Бойцовский клуб», он был режиссером фильма, в котором снимался Роберт Дауни-мл. – «Зодиак»;_

_2\. RADA – Королевская Академия Драматического Искусства, театральная школа, из которой выпустились многие великие британские актеры. Кстати, Бенедикт учился не там, а в LAMDA, Лондонская Академия Музыки и Драматического Искусства;_

_3\. Квентин - разумеется, Квентин Тарантино;_

_4\. Режиссер того провального фильма с участием Шерлока «Парадокс Шредингера» - Пол Хаггис, режиссер фильма «Столкновение»;_

_5\. Sadow Unit, материал, одобренный Братьями Коен для телесериала, это реальная серия новел о паранормальных явлениях, созданная группой авторов фантастов и мистиков. Погуглите эти новеллы, они потрясающие. Я не знаю ничего о фильмах по ним, я сама все придумала;_

_6\. Джим Шамус – исполняющий обязанности кинокомпании Focus Features, дочерняя компания студии Universal, также он давний партнер – продюсер у Энга Ли;_

_7\. Джимми, о котором Шерлок говорит, когда думает о том, кто может быть его партнером по фильму – это Джеймс МакЭвой, который в реальной жизни очень хороший друг Бенедикта Камбербетча. Он, кстати, утвержден на роль в сиквеле «Особо опасен»;_

_8\. Я была близка к тому, чтобы назвать героев фильма Бенедикт и Мартин, но это было бы сверхъестественно для меня, поэтому я придумала созвучные Бенджамин и Марк.  
Дисклеймер: все Голливудские слухи, о которых говорится или упоминается в фике, а также диалоги, на которые я ссылаюсь, и которые приписываю людям, являются полностью плодом моего воображения. Хотя можно увидеть истину, если читать внимательно._

_Примечание переводчика:_

_1\. Фильм "Kanisza", за который Шерлок получил Оскар, еще неоднократно будет упоминаться в тексте. И станет намного понятнее, о чем он;_

_2\. Камин-аут (от англ. сoming-out, to come out of the closet) дословно переводится, как выйти из чулана. В англоязычной культуре это идиоматическое выражение применяется в случае, когда происходит открытое добровольное признание человеком своей принадлежности к тому или иному сексуальному меньшинству;_

_3\. SAG - Гильдия киноактёров США (англ. Screen Actors Guild; учрежд. 24 апреля 1933 года) — профессиональный союз, представляющий более 120 000 актёров, работающих в США. Гильдия создана в 1933 году с целью ликвидации эксплуатации актёров в Голливуде. Гильдия занимается: ведением переговоров и соблюдением коллективных договоров, созданием справедливой системы компенсаций, льгот и условий труда для своих членов; соблюдением авторских прав._


	2. Глава 2

Шерлок стоял на голове, в буквальном смысле этого слова, когда услышал поворот ключа в дверном замке, а потом звук шагов Салли, которая протопала внутрь в своих смешных ботинках.

\- Шерлок?

\- Я здесь.

Шаги приблизились.

\- Ты кем себя к чертям возомнил, Венсаном Касселем?

\- Все мне говорят, что надо заниматься йогой. А по мне, так это бессмысленное и абсурдное занятие.

Салли попала в зону его видимости, когда подошла ближе к дверному проему.

\- Мне кажется, ты просто неправильно делаешь упражнения.

\- Чепуха. Я нашел множество он-лайн видео-курсов и следую их указаниям в точности. 

\- Твои чакры уже открылись?

\- Чакр не существет.

\- Я могла бы тебе найти нормального инструктора по йоге. Один телефонный звонок и у меня будет двадцать человек, желающих получить эту работу.  
Шерлок выпрямился, немного пошатываясь, от того, что кровь от головы хлынула к ногам.

\- Кто, находясь в своем уме, подвергнет себя подобной практике?

\- Она очень популярна.

\- Также как и сериал «Пляж». Мне пояснить свое сравнение?

Он направился на кухню за водой.

\- Я принесла расписание съемочного процесса для «Безымянного-Общегейского-Фильма».

\- Надеюсь, это не новое название картины?

\- Нет, это просто плод моего воображения.

\- Давай не будем предлагать этот вариант несчастным сценаристам, хорошо?

\- И не мечтала об этом. Ты знал, что все съёмки будут проходить в Торонто?

\- Разумеется.

\- Ха, кажется, это будет похоже на палаточный лагерь в Канаде под открытым небом.

\- Я уверен, что студия предоставит нам соответствующие условия для проживания. Как долго будут идти съемки?

\- Одна неделя - репетиции, восемь недель непосредственно съемок.

\- Восемь недель… хм. Что ж, значит сценарий не маленький.

\- Читка и репетиции будут здесь, три дня уйдет на подготовку к съёмочному процессу, затем начнутся съемки, - Салли замешкалась. – Мне звонила Гарри Ватсон.

\- Кто?

\- Ассистентка Джона. Ну, ты знаешь… Джон… твой партнер по фильму…

\- Ах, да.

\- Она сообщила, что Джон хочет лично с тобой встретиться. Ужин или что-то в этом роде. Просто поговорить о фильме, узнать друг друга…в общем, ты понял.

Шерлок закатил глаза.

\- Конечно же, он хочет. Он думает, что нам лучше подружиться, чтобы хорошо сыграть эти роли, потому что он попросту гримасничающий дилетант, которому хочется всем нравиться.

\- Некоторым людям нравится, когда они нравятся!

\- Только это не нужно для правдоподобной игры.

\- Согласна, но в этом есть необходимость, если ты хочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь когда-нибудь захотел работать с тобой… в принципе!

\- Если ты профессионал, то они будут работать с тобой, нравишься ты им или нет.

\- Ты и правда не способен понимать намеки? Я сейчас говорю не просто об актерской игре, а о лично твоем совершенно возмутительном поведении, которое никуда не годится в работе такого рода!

\- У меня нет ни времени, ни желания менять свое поведение, чтобы другим было удобнее. Если им некомфортно, это их проблемы.  
Салли вздохнула.

\- Мне следует записывать то, что ты выдаешь время от времени, на пленку, чтобы в тот момент, когда тебя спросят, почему ты все еще один, ты бы просто проиграл запись и прояснил ситуацию без лишних слов.

Шерлок швырнул пустую бутылку из-под воды в мусорку.

\- Позвони ассистентке Джона и скажи, что я согласен на ужин. Назначь для меня подходящее время.

Салли внесла пометки в свой ежедневник.

\- Ты собираешься смотреть вручение Золотого Глобуса сегодня?

Конечно, он собирался. Он уже купил свой любимый поп-корн со вкусом укропа из магазина деликатесов рядом с его домом, бутылку «Оранджина» и ингредиенты для тоника с водкой, которые пойдут в ход, когда все эти идиоты начнут получать награды и алкоголь будет просто необходим.

\- Ну да, полагаю, что буду, – ответил он Салли.

\- Джон будет представлять номинантов, между прочим.

\- Джон? - Шерлок фыркнул. - Меня никогда не просили представлять номинантов. Я только получаю приглашение, если номинирован.

\- Они не предлагают, потому что в тот единственный раз, когда ты был ведущим, ты стоял на сцене, как робот, читая строчки текста таким тоном, будто тебе дуло к виску приставили, и всем своим видом ясно давал понять, что ты не испытываешь к сидящим в зале людям ничего, кроме презрения.

Шерлок нахмурился и обдумал то, что сказала Салли.

\- Что, было настолько плохо?

\- Я тебя умоляю, все только и думали о том, чтобы сцена не была настолько прочной под тобой.

\- Хм… Ну, все равно вся церемония очень утомительна, со всеми этими костюмами, красной дорожкой, кричащими фанатами и нелепым вылизыванием задниц, – он пожал плечами. - Лучше я посмотрю на это, находясь в своей гостиной.

\- Тебе не кажется забавным, что ты всегда так старательно убеждаешь других в том, что ты полный отморозок? – она направилась к входной двери. – Я в прачечную, а потом заберу проверенный сценарий, хорошо? – она чуть замешкалась. - И, если ты хочешь, я вернусь, и мы вместе посмотрим премию.

Ему бы хотелось сказать: «Да, пожалуйста». С Салли было забавно смотреть подобного рода шоу. Ее саркастические замечания, перенаправленные с его персоны на то, что происходило на экране, казались ему занятными. Он пожал плечами.

\- Как хочешь.

Она усмехнулась.

\- Я остановлюсь по дороге и захвачу немного шоколадного печенья.

Когда она уже была за дверью, Шерлок самодовольно ухмыльнулся.  
Боже, он ненавидел эту женщину.

***

Сара подняла голову.

\- Мне не нравится эта комбинация галстука и рубашки.

\- Но стилист сказал…

Она отмахнулась рукой.

\- Стилисты… Они не перестают одевать тебя так, как будто ты пятидесятилетний брокер, с двумя детьми и минивеном в придачу. Ты молодой и модный! Ты же не хочешь выглядеть как Режис Фелибин?

\- Я уже не так молод и уже не такой модный, каким был когда-то, - Джон нахмурился. - Ты только подумай, я вообще никогда и не был модным.

\- По крайней мере, сам костюм тебе подходит, - она повязала галстук вокруг его шеи. - Давай, Джон, помоги мне сделать это. Мы будем вместе на сотнях фотографий сегодня вечером. Нас будут спрашивать, когда мы собираемся пожениться или задавать еще какие-нибудь ужасные вопросы…

\- А мы будем отвечать стандартное: «Мы сосредоточены на наших карьерах», держаться за ручки и продолжать идти вперед. Ты видела вчера Переза Хилтона? Еще один «тайный источник» уверяющий, что ты мое прикрытие.

Сара рассмеялась, роясь в его раскиданных галстуках.

\- Если бы все эти «тайные источники» когда-нибудь собрались вместе, то смогли бы сформировать армию и разоблачить нас.

\- Ты всегда _мое_ прикрытие. Разве это не странно? Они никогда не сообщают обратное.

\- Ты имеешь ввиду правильное? – Сара выпрямилась и победоносно заявила.- Ага, вот этот. Снимай свою рубашку, этот цвет тебе совершенно не подходит.

Джон осмотрел себя.

\- Разве это просто не разные оттенки белого?

Пожав плечами, он снял пиджак, затем рубашку, позволяя Саре переодеть себя.

\- Вау, так действительно лучше. И если даже я это заметил, значит это точно так.

Она улыбнулась, стоя у него за спиной и расправляя воротник пиджака.

\- И что бы ты делал без меня? – она погладила его по плечам, а потом устроилась перед зеркалом, чтобы поправить свой макияж. – Сегодня ты точно будешь отмахиваться от амбициозных молоденьких актрис.

Джон смотрел на ее отражение в зеркале.

\- Как Антея?

Сара встретилась с ним взглядом, в ее глазах отразилась еле заметная грусть.

\- Дома. Одна, – она вздохнула. - Я приведу ее на следующий год на ковровую дорожку. Я клянусь. Этот фильм прославит меня, Джон. Не могу тебе толком объяснить, но я чувствую.

\- Все продвигается нормально?

\- Честно? Это великолепно. Это такие съемки, о которых мы все мечтаем и никогда не получаем. Клинт потрясающий. У него индивидуальный подход к каждому актеру, такое подкупает каждого. Это лучшая работа, которую я когда-либо делала. И я знаю, все остальные согласились бы со мной. Да мы просто там все ежедневно плачем от счастья.

Джон хмыкнул.

\- Я рад. Ты можешь быть в числе номинантов на будущей год.

\- Боже. Не говори этого. Ты сглазишь меня, – Сара посмотрела на свое отражение в зеркале. – Это мой счастливый билет, Джон. С ним я могу совершить камин-аут, и это не отразится на моей карьере.

\- Надеюсь. Боже, меня бесит такое положение вещей. В этом бизнесе больше тех, кто всегда скрывается, чем еды, которую ты сможешь съесть за всю свою жизнь. Но никто не совершает камин-аут. Я этого не понимаю. Этот город, я клянусь…У нас дома подобное не было бы таким жутким скандалом.

\- Тебе легко говорить, ты натурал.

\- Хмм…

\- Ухмыляешься?! – она удивленно приподняла бровь.

\- Есть ли хоть один ныне живущий актер, который был бы полностью натуралом? Сомневаюсь. Работая в таком бизнесе, несколько раз да попробуешь.

\- Это очень интересная беседа, особенно когда мы уже опаздываем, – Сара встала и взяла Джона под руку. - Пошли уже, красавчик. Ты сегодня должен вручать статуэтки.

***

Салли расположилась на диване с тарелкой начос и с бутылочкой «Оранджины». Шерлок хмуро жевал свой поп-корн со вкусом укропа и смотрел за тем, как его коллеги проходят по красной дорожке, отвечая на вопросы о дизайнерских костюмах, которые они выбрали для вечера, и о том, было ли для них честью стать номинантами этой премии.

\- О’кей, - сказала Салли, - ты сделаешь это для меня или нет? Просто половина всего веселья, точнее все веселье от просмотра состоит в том, чтобы услышать, как ты раскритикуешь тут всех.

Шерлок вздохнул. Конечно, он уже собирался сказать какую-нибудь колкость, он не хотел, чтобы Салли знала, что ему это нравится так же, как и ей.

\- Чтобы ты хотела узнать?

\- Ты же знаешь! У кого с кем интрижка? Кто гей и скрывает это? Ты же можешь рассказать обо всем таком всего лишь по линии загара, верно?

\- У кого с кем интрижка? Проще перечислить тех, у кого ее нет, – он прищурился, разглядывая парад дизайнерской одежды. – Господи боже, а вот ей стоит быть менее опрометчивой в выборе нарядов.

\- Ты это о чем?

\- Посмотри на нее, у нее есть молодой любовник. Взгляни на ее одежду: с чего бы ей выбирать платье подходящее, скорее, женщине лет на десять моложе ее? Обычно она одевается соответственно своему возрасту. И, смотри, она держит мужа за локоть, вместо того, чтобы держать его за руку.

\- Это может означать что угодно.

\- Нет, посмотри на ее правую руку. Кольцо. Муж не мог подарить такое невзрачное украшение. Это дешевка. Подарок любовника, с менее утонченным вкусом, чем у ее супруга. Весьма нахально с ее стороны надеть это кольцо так, чтобы муж видел. Скорее всего, он в курсе. И это для него в порядке вещей. Я слышал, что он трахается со своим агентом.  
Салли выпрямилась.

\- Смотри, вон Джон! О, он потрясающе выглядит!

Шерлок посмотрел на нее.

\- Ты так думаешь?

-Слава Богу, он избавился от того стилиста, которая одевала его, как своего отца.

\- Хм… Симпатичный костюм. Цвета подобраны удачно.

\- И правда, - она ухмыльнулась.

\- О, да он тебе нравится, так ведь?

\- Я думаю, что он восхитительный. И со мной согласна половина Америки. А тебе предстоит трахаться с ним, ты, чертов везунчик.

\- Не будет никакого траха.

\- Я читала сценарий! Тебе нужно будет сыграть сцену, где ты делаешь ему минет! 

\- Я профессионал! И я уверен, что все будет сниматься очень художественно!

\- Сара выглядит мило.

\- Кто она… еще раз повтори?

\- Сара Сойер. Они встречаются около года. Она играла небольшие роли, но потом Клинт выбрал ее в качестве ведущей актрисы в том феминистическом фильме, который он снимает. Вокруг этой картины столько шумихи! У меня есть подруга, второй ассистент режиссера в этом фильме, и она говорит, что Сара, скорее всего, будет номинирована в следующем году.

\- Что же, ей стоит выбирать одежду более подходящую по размеру. Один глубокий вдох и она покажет нам своих крошек.

\- Перез Хилтон уверяет, что она прикрытие Джона, но это просто слух.  
Шерлок рассмеялся.

\- Она его прикрытие? Все наоборот.

Салли нахмурилась.

\- А?

\- Она не его прикрытие. Он ее. Эта женщина - лесбиянка.

Он прильнул ближе к экрану и наклонил голову.

\- У нее есть партнерша, с которой она в длительных отношениях. Пять лет, не меньше… И ее партнерша беременна.

Салли тоже придвинулась к телевизору, глядя, как Джон и Сара обмениваются репликами с Билли Бушем.

\- Ты уверен?

Шерлок в ответ просто многозначительно посмотрел на нее.

\- О, извини, конечно же ты уверен. То есть Джон не гей?

\- Ну, по крайней мере, он себя не идентифицирует как такового. Хотя ни один актер мужского пола не работает в этой профессии, не имея подобного опыта за плечами.

\- Включая тебя?

\- А разве я намекнул, что это не так?

\- Ты что-то утаиваешь от меня, Шерлок Холмс.

\- Разве? Просто не сообщаю тебе информацию, которая вообще-то тебя не касается.

\- Эй, в ту же секунду, как только кто-нибудь раскопает старую фотографию, на которой ты отрываешься с каким-нибудь пареньком в баре, это сразу же станет моим делом, а так же делом Грэга и твоего пресс-секретаря.

\- Нет таких фотографий. Я никогда бы не опустился до такой безвкусицы.

\- То есть … ты нанимаешь высокооплачиваемых мальчиков?

\- Не подменяй понятия.

\- То есть ты не отрицаешь?

Шерлок приподнял бровь.

\- Салли, правда… Ты, что, действительно думаешь, будто мне приходится платить за секс?

Она открыла было рот, чтобы ответить, но потом передумала.

\- Хорошо. Один ноль в твою пользу.

***

Джон расслабился и сделал небольшой глоток пива. Это было смешно, но он все еще волновался перед тем, как выйти на сцену, хотя за свою карьеру вручал награды как минимум двадцати фильмам.

Сегодня все было иначе. Он не перепутал свои реплики, и даже смог пожать руку Расселу, когда отдавал ему статуэтку, обмениваясь лицемерным объятием с этим мужчиной, которого он никогда не встречал в своей жизни до этого и не хотел бы встретить после.

Но сейчас была следующая, более приятная часть. Вечеринка после награждения. Сара отправилась домой. Оба их пресс-секретаря рвали волосы на голове от самой идеи: «Станут сообщать о том, что ты поехал на вечеринку один!» - орал его пресс-секретарь. «Что она уехала без тебя! Что в райском гнездышке проблемы!» Но ему самому было по большей части все равно. Он ввязался в эту историю его с Сарой несуществующих отношений только по совету этих самых пресс-секретарей, хотя, по правде говоря, он знал, что делает. Сара была другом, а он хотел помочь, и ему осточертело слыть одиночкой в Голливуде. Он не был заинтересован в том, чтобы связывать себя постоянными отношениями с женщинами, которые только и стремились к такого рода контактам с ним или, что более вероятно, с его именем.  
«Мне нужен постоянный половой партнер!» - кричал он своему пресс-секретарю, после того, как в четвертый раз с трудом отбился от настойчивой молодой актрисы. Когда ее глаза загорелись огоньком, он понял: жди беды.

Но им обоим было нелегко. Сара хотела появляться на публике с женщиной, которую любила, а Джон чувствовал на себе давление от этой двойной жизни, всякий раз, когда его спрашивали о Саре на ток-шоу или во время интервью. Он старался избегать этой темы, но убедить журналистов уважать его право на личную жизнь он не мог.

Сейчас же он просто был один на этой вечеринке. Он думал найти здесь кого-то из знакомых и пообщаться, послушать сплетни. А уж если бы он был абсолютно честен сам с собой, то он бы признался, что еще ему хотелось обсудить тот фильм, в котором он согласился принять участие, о чем без сомнения знали все здесь присутствующие. А перспектива пообщаться с теми, кто работал с Шерлоком и мог поделиться опытом, была очень заманчивой. И если в ближайшее время какая-нибудь беседа не нарисуется на горизонте, ему придется самому быть инициатором таковой. Он насчитал по крайней мере трех молоденьких актрис, которые строили ему глазки, в надежде, что им удастся сфотографироваться с ним. Одна такая фотография - уже гарантия того, что твое лицо еще долго будет мелькать в еженедельных изданиях США после вечеринки.

«О, слава Богу, - подумал он, заметив знакомое лицо». 

– Пол!

Джон помахал рукой.

\- О, Ватсон! – послышалось в ответ.

Пол вышел из толпы, такой же высокий, светловолосый, одетый с иголочки, как и всегда. Джон позавидовал его росту, а потом подумал, что ему придётся частенько делать это в ближайшие несколько месяцев. В большинстве своем актеры были невысокого роста, но в Шерлоке было полных шесть футов. 

Пол тепло пожал ему руку, ухмыляясь:  
\- Ты хорошо справился сегодня на вручении. Даже не запутался в своих собственных ногах.

\- О, ну спасибо тебе, засранец. А тебя, кстати, поздравляю с тем, что ты ничего не выиграл.

Пол пожал плечами.

\- Я и не ожидал. Это была номинальная премия. А где Сара?

\- А, она поехала домой, – уклончиво ответил Джон. Многие в городе знали, что к чему.

Пол кивнул.

\- Когда ожидается появление малыша?

\- Август.

\- Передай ей от нас поздравления, хорошо? Я кое-что слышал о фильме Клинта. Возможно, мы увидим ее на сцене в следующем году. И не в качестве ведущего…

\- Это вопрос времени. Она очень талантливая. Я знал, ей просто нужно было найти подходящий проект.

Пол усмехнулся.

\- Говоря о…

Джон покраснел и чуть склонил голову, чтобы спрятать ухмылку.

\- Да, да.

\- Я читал этот сценарий. Он великолепен. Я бы сам сыграл Бенджамина, но я забит работой. Думаю, ты великолепно подходишь на эту роль.

\- Правда? – Джон буквально раздулся от гордости. 

Он крайне уважал Пола как актера, и его мнение имело значение.

\- Правда, – Пол, казалось, говорил очень искренне.

Джон понимал, что тот не будет хвалить его просто так.

\- На протяжении долгих лет я говорил, что тебе пора заканчивать с этими романтическими комедиями. Это, конечно, всегда весело, но…сколько их уже было?

\- Слишком много, - сказал Джон, заказывая еще один напиток.

\- Ты как будто в колее, Джон. А эта работа, то, что тебе нужно. Ты просто сметёшь всех.

\- Спасибо, дружище, - ответил Джон, чувствуя себя очень смущенным и сбитым с толку. - Спасибо большое. Скажи, а ты работал с Энгом?

\- Нет. Дженни работала, хочешь поговорить с ней? Думаю, она как раз заказывает напиток, – Пол выгнул шею, оглядывая комнату в поисках жены. Поймав ее взгляд, он кивнул, прося подойти.

Джон немного выпрямился. Дженни была одной из самых красивых женщин в Голливуде, а Джон, в некотором роде, ее фанатом. Выглядящая, как всегда, безупречно, она плавно приблизилась.

\- Привет, Джон, - сказала она, целуя его в щеку. – Поздравляю с проектом. Это очень увлекательно.

\- Спасибо. Слушай, каково это работать с Энгом? Я просто пытаюсь подготовить себя морально.

Она задумалась.

\- Не ожидай, что он будет многословен на съемочной площадке. Он очень тихий. Он даст тебе знать, что ему нужно, но оставит основное поле деятельности для тебя.

\- Хмм. О’кей. У нас запланирована целая неделя репетиций.

\- Да, он любит репетиции. Воспользуйся этим временем, именно тогда ты сможешь понять, что он от тебя хочет. Он не будет делать текстовый прогон. Он… ну, иногда он не понимает, все-таки есть этот языковой барьер, но ты разберешься, что к чему.

Джон кивнул.

\- Хорошо, спасибо.

\- Положись на Джима Шамуса. Он потрясающий, будет тебе истинным помощником на площадке. Где вы будете снимать?

\- Все съемки будут проходить в Торонто.

\- Будет вместо Нью-Йорка?

\- Нет, вообще сама история разворачивается в Торонто. Это будет роман. Нам не нужно будет делать всю эту чушь из серии: «Не могу поверить, что это не Нью-Йорк», – Джон сделал глубокий вдох. – Но я нервничаю не столько из-за Энга…

Пол кивнул.

\- Шерлок. Он та еще штучка. Никому из нас не было приятно работать с ним. Рассел говорит, что он - настоящий ночной кошмар.

\- Я слышал, что он просто Дзен-мастер в работе.

\- О, Боже, нет, - сказал Пол. – Шерлок не Дзен-мастер. Потому что для этого нужно иметь эмоции. Нет, он мимический актер. Он потрясающе подмечает детали. Я сидел напротив него, во время официального обеда, после номинации его роли в «Kanisza». Он мог после одного взгляда на человека рассказать о нем все: с кем он спит, как продвигается его карьера, как обстоят дела с финансами, и собирается ли он менять своего агента. А самое удивительное, что Шерлок всегда оказывался прав. Это немного странно. Он не проникает вглубь характера. Он наблюдает и выдает результат. С потрясающей эффективностью.

\- Надеюсь, этого будет достаточно для такого материала. Он насыщен эмоциями, намного больше, чем те сценарии, с которыми ему приходилось работать до этого.

\- Если он хотел получить эту роль, то ему нужно быть готовому к этому.

\- Будем надеяться. Наши пробы прошли удачно. Думаю, мы сработаемся.

Пол ухмыльнулся.

\- Если получится, то, может, мы увидим _тебя_ на сцене следующей зимой.  
Джон рассмеялся.

\- Вот это будет день.

***

Когда Шерлок подъехал к ресторану в назначенное время, то не без удивления обнаружил, что Джон уже ждал его, хотя обычно именно он сам, в силу своей привычки, был неизменно пунктуален. В этом бизнесе люди, как правило, всегда опаздывали, страстно желая продемонстрировать таким образом, что их время и внимание востребованы в большей степени, чем ваши. 

Джон поднялся, чтобы пожать руку.

\- Шерлок, рад видеть тебя, - сказал он, улыбаясь.

\- Взаимно, - без эмоций ответил Шерлок.

Он сел и подозвал официанта.

\- Водку с тоником, пожалуйста, - сказал он, делая вид, что не заметил, что Джон пьет пиво. Конечно же, он заметил.

Шерлок осмотрелся. Это был уютный ресторан, несомненно высшей категории, частный и тихий. Никто не посмотрел на него дважды с момента, как он вошел, и у входа не толпились папарацци.

\- Я никогда не бывал здесь до этого.

\- Это место держат в строжайшем секрете, - сказал Джон. – Ресторан еще не обнаружен фанатами. Тебе понравится здешняя еда.

\- Я уверен в этом.

\- Итак, ты смотрел вручение Золотого Глобуса вчера? – с воодушевление спросил Джон.

\- Я периодически посматривал, по несколько минут.

\- Я вручал статуэтку.

\- О, позор мне, я, скорее всего, пропустил эту часть.

\- Ты слышал о кое-каких закулисных кознях? – спросил Джон, наклоняясь к столу с заговорщицким видом, намекая на то, что собирается поведать сплетню.

\- А должен был?

\- Была небольшая стычка между Марти и Крисом Ноланом. Пришлось поменять их реплики.

\- О, - ответил Шерлок, очень надеясь на то, что это прозвучало максимально безучастно, хотя, по правде говоря, ему было очень интересно. Он присматривался к одному проекту, в который надеялся пригласить Нолана на следующий год.

\- Я не знаю, что именно побудило их начать эту разборку. Но, ты же знаешь, они до сих пор препираются по поводу того, кому из них принадлежит Лео.

\- Очевидно, что у Марти больше прав на Лео. Ведь тот снимался только в одном фильме у Криса. Он новая муза Марти. К тому же, Крис был в длительных отношениях с Кристианом.

\- Это уже давно кануло в лету. Кристиан в прошлом году съехал с катушек. Крис бы давно принял его обратно, если бы Кристиан не принял участие в «Бэтмене». Он неплохо ладит с Джо, если ты не заметил.

\- За Джо нужно приглядывать.

\- Да, это так. – Джон глубоко вздохнул. – Что ж, я попросил тебя встретиться со мной, потому что мне кажется, что это хорошая идея - узнать друг друга получше. Нам придется работать очень тесно.

Шерлок какое-то время обдумывал эти слова. И сам факт того, что он обдумывал это, заставило его на мгновение замешкаться. Обычно он говорил первое, что приходило в голову.

\- Не то чтобы я не оценил твой энтузиазм, Джон, но нам совершенно нет необходимости связывать себя какими-либо отношениями для того, чтобы хорошо исполнить роли.

\- Может быть, и не стоит, но это может сделать всю работу более приятной, - Джон смущенно заерзал на сиденье.

\- Ты сейчас ссылаешься на интимные сцены, которые у нас будут?

\- А они тебя беспокоят?

\- Нет, а разве должны? Я думаю, что ты уже ничего не боишься в подобных вопросах, после такого количества романтических сцен, в которых ты снимался.

\- Это другое. В тех фильмах, я целую девушку, потом звучит музыка и все заканчивается. И все очень невинно. А здесь все будет по-настоящему, обнаженно и честно. И у меня не будет музыки, за которой можно будет спрятать какие-то неловкие моменты, – Джон снова начал ерзать. – И, честно признаюсь, меня озадачило то, что мне сказал Энг сегодня утром по поводу репетиций.

\- А что?

\- Он хочет, чтобы у нас с тобой были отдельные репетиции.

\- Да, я ожидал этого.

\- Ты ожидал? Я просто охренел от этого. В чем смысл репетиций, если мы не можем репетировать вместе?

\- Мы снимаем фильм последовательно, настолько, насколько возможно. Бенджамин и Марк в самом начале только знакомятся, потом они изучают друг друга, каждый делает определенные выводы. И Энг хочет, чтобы мы были в таких же условиях. Он не хочет, чтобы мы уже привыкли друг к другу к моменту начала съемок.

Джон покачал головой.

\- Я согласен с этим, Шерлок. Просто я не привык так работать.

\- Ты привык работать с заурядными режиссерами, которые еще недавно снимали видео-клипы, и они появляются лишь за тем, чтобы получить свой гонорар. Такие режиссеры лишь говорят актерам, где встать перед камерой, сами сидят в тишине, а потом просто произносят: «снято!». А Энг – художник. У него истинное видение. Видение, которое он хочет, чтобы мы применили. Нам нужно быть в гармонии с ним, а не друг с другом. То, что есть между нашими героями, будет проявляться в диалогах между ними, между тем, как они взаимодействуют, не между нами. Все то, что есть или чего нет между тобой и мной, не имеет значения для фильма.

\- Просто не знаю, смогу ли я настолько отстраниться, насколько можешь ты. Мне нужно иметь доступ к своим эмоциям, если я должен изобразить их.

\- Все работают по-разному.

\- Должен тебе сказать, что я работал с некоторыми одаренными режиссерами, - ответил Джон, немного нахмурив лоб. – Я работал с Олтменом. Фильм «Короткий монтаж».

\- Ты снимался в этом фильме? – спросил Шерлок, пытаясь вспомнить роль Джона.

\- Да. И получил очень хорошие отзывы о своей игре.

\- Ты не мог провести так уж много времени с Робертом. Разве в фильме не было около пятидесяти короткометражек?

Джон улыбнулся.

\- Да, было многолюдно. Но Роберт каждому уделял внимание. Я узнал от него о драматической игре за один день больше, чем за год посещения театральных курсов в школе, – Джон вздохнул. - Он был великим режиссером.

\- Был, - согласился Шерлок. – Мне жаль, что я так и не поработал с ним.

Наступило молчание. К ним подошел официант, чтобы взять заказ. К явному удивлению Джона Шерлок отмахнулся, давая понять, что ничего не будет заказывать.

\- Ты не будешь есть? – спросил он.

\- Джон, не думаю, что проводить время вместе – это хорошая идея. Я уже сказал ранее: Энг хочет, чтобы наши герои развивались вместе. Если он разделяет нас на время репетиций, сомневаюсь, что он будет в восторге, узнав, что мы вместе принимаем пищу.

\- Один ужин не сделает нас лучшими друзьями, – ответил Джон.

\- Извини, но я должен попрощаться.

Джон уставился на него.

\- С тобой ведь сложно будет работать, не так ли?

Шерлок усмехнулся.

\- Это полностью зависит от тебя. Уважай мои методы и мое личное пространство, и мы прекрасно поладим друг с другом.

Джон скрестил руки над столом.

\- Ты ведь думаешь, что я не справлюсь, да? Ты с презрением относишься ко мне и к моей карьере, это сквозит в каждом произнесенном тобой слове. Ты с трудом поверил в то, что я работал с Олтменом.

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Роли, которые ты исполняешь, не совсем такие, как у моих обычных партнеров по фильмам..

\- Но я - это не мои роли или фильмы, в которых я принимал участие, – голос Джона немного повысился в конце фразы.

\- Этот фильм многое значит для меня, Джон. Я не хочу, чтобы он провалился из-за неудачного выбора режиссера.

\- Такого, как я, к примеру? – гневно спросил Джон.

Шерлок прекрасно понимал, что это только вопрос времени, когда именно задетое самолюбие и чувства перекроют любую возможность их дальнейшего нормального общения.

Он вздохнул.

\- Подобные решения принимаю не я.

\- Это, что, какая-то попытка саботажа? Сделать так, чтобы мне было настолько некомфортно, чтобы я оставил проект, и ты смог пригласить МакЭвоя или кого ты там хочешь на роль Марка?

\- Ничего подобного. Я бы никогда не опустился до такого.

Джон встал.

\- Я могу удивить тебя, Шерлок Холмс.

Шерлок в ответ удостоил его ленивой полуулыбкой.

\- Знаешь, в чем заключается проклятье быть мной, Джон? В том, что я редко удивляюсь.

\- Ну, это мы проверим, - Джон развернулся и покинул ресторан.

Шерлок посмотрел на бокал пива, который Джон выпил лишь наполовину и махнул рукой официанту:

\- Счет, пожалуйста.

 

_Примечание автора:_

_1\. Шутка про Венсана Касселя взята из сцены фильма «12 друзей Оушена», в которой Кассель выполняет трюк одного акробата из Цирка Дю Солей, готовясь к краже;_

_2\. Часто вместо съемок в Нью-Йорке, снимают в Торонто. Снимать в Канаде намного дешевле;_

_3\. Та актриса, про которую Шерлок говорит, что у нее молодой любовник, не имеет отношения к какой-либо настоящей персоне;_

_4\. Актер, которого представляет Джон на вручении премии «Золотой Глобус» - Рассел Кроу;_

_5\. Пара, с которой Джон говорит на вечеринке – это Пол Беттани и Дженнифер Коннелли. Она работала с Энгом в фильме «Халк». Ее описание методов работы Энга взято из различных высказываний актеров, которые работали с ним;_

_6\. В стычке между режиссерами, которую описывает Джон, участвовали Мартин Скорсезе и Кристофер Нолан. Оба эти режиссера известны тем, что они устанавливают тесные взаимоотношения с актерами, которых снимают, и предпочитают работать с ним снова и снова. После длительных взаимоотношений с Робертом ДеНиро, Скорсезе нашел нового партнера, которым стал Леонардо ДиКаприо. С его участием было снято четыре фильма. ДиКаприо снялся в фильме «Начало», Нолана, а отношения Нолана с Кристианом Бейлом завершились, после эксцентричной выходки Бейла. Джо, который упоминается – это Джосеф Гордон Левитт, он также снимался в «Начале» и в «Возвращение темного рыцаря»;_

_7\. Роберт Олтмен действительно был режиссером фильма «Кортокий метраж», фильм гениальный. Бессмысленно говорить, что Джон Ватсон в нем не снимался._

_Примечание переводчика:_

_1\. «Пляж» (англ. «Jersey Shore») - популярный телевизионный сериал в Америке, подобный русскому «Универу»;_

_2\. Оранджина (Orangina) – газированный напиток с цитрусовым вкусом и ароматом, изготовляемый с использованием апельсинового, лимонного и мандаринового соков, апельсиновой цедры и мякоти. Впервые этот напиток был представлен на торговой ярмарке во Франции, а продаваться начал во Французском Алжире алжирцем Леоном Бетоном (Léon Beton)_

_3\. Перез Хилтон (исп. Perez Hilton, настоящее имя Марио Армандо Лавандейра Младший, исп. Mario Armando Lavandeira, Jr.; 23 марта 1978, Майами) — американский блоггер. Его сайт, Perezhilton.com (бывший PageSixSixSix.com), известен своими публикациями новостей, касающихся личной жизни музыкантов, актёров и знаменитостей. Его фирменный стиль состоит из публикаций таблоидных фотографий, к которым он пририсовывал свои собственные комментарии и картинки, часто порнографического содержания. Его блог часто подвергается негативной критике за его активное «разоблачение» знаменитостей, скрывающих свою гомосексуальность._

_4\. Сцена, в которой Сара и Джон обсуждают, что она его прикрытие - в англоязычной культуре распространено сленговое выражение «to be one’s beard» - обозначающее подругу гея, которую он выдаёт за свою девушку, чтобы скрыть свою ориентацию. Также сейчас популярно и «обратное» прикрытие, когда мужчина сопровождает женщину-лесбиянку;_

_5\. Билли Буш (Billy Bush) - известный американский радио- и телеведущий. Ведет 'Шоу Билли Буша' (The Billy Bush Show), радиопрограмму, которая транслируется по всей территории Соединенных Штатов радиостанцией Westwood One, базирующейся в Нью-Йорке. Кроме того, он ведущий программы 'Доступ в Голливуд' (Access Hollywood), шоу, которое знакомит телезрителей каналов NBC и KNBC с новостями из индустрии развлечений._

_6\. Сцена в ресторане, в которой Джон говорит Шерлоку, что это место еще не обнаружили фанаты - в тексте оригинала говорится, что ресторан не был обнаружен «peanut gallery» - так называют людей, которые выслеживают популярного артиста, с целью получения какой-либо компрометирующей информации, порой они сами вынуждают известного человека вести себя неадекватно, оскорбляя его. В русском языке нет аналога такого социального явления, самое близкое по значению слово - «фанаты»._


	3. Глава 3

_Авторская заметка: Я бы хотела пояснить одну вещь: ЭТО НЕ RPF. Эта история ни в коем случае не является фанфиком о настоящих людях. Да, есть отсылки к реальным персонажам, для более художественного оформления истории, и для того, чтобы было проще: не нужно придумывать целый ряд актеров и режиссеров, чтобы населить ими Голливуд (это сложнее, чем кажется). Но Шерлок и Джон – это персонажи. Никто из них не является прототипом актеров, которые исполняют эти роли в сериале, и на которых они, надеюсь, не похожи ничем, кроме внешних параметров. Их личность и прошлое раскрываются, чтобы отразить сущность персонажа, но не личность самих актеров._

***

Далее я напишу то, что важно понимать перед прочтением следующей главы.

_Краткий справочник по методам съемки одной сцены с двумя актерами:_

Очень распространенный способ постановки кадра - так называемый «средний план»: два актера принимают участие в одной сцене и их обоих видно на экране. Они стоят лицом к лицу, или сидят друг напротив друга за столом, или находятся в любом другом положении. При съемках фильмов и телевизионных передач, когда идет работа над сценой, в которой герои разговаривают друг с другом, обычно камеры снимают их как минимум с трех точек: общий план, при котором будет видно обоих актеров, и по крупному плану на каждого актёра в отдельности, чтобы снять их так, будто они смотрят друг на друга каждый со своей стороны. 

При монтаже эти три плана будут смешаны, так, чтобы можно было полностью наблюдать диалог персонажей. Например, сцена в ресторане у Анджело является примером такого вида съемок. МакГиган смешал планы, разбавляя сцену кадрами общей панорамы, снятой через стекло ресторана. Это технология очень часто применяется, мы даже не задумываемся об этом, когда смотрим.  
Происходит это обычно так: режиссер снимает общий план, а весь разговор записывается в среднем. Потом идут съемки каждого актера с его фразами и ответами отдельно от партнера. Сначала снимают полностью все реплики актера «А», затем актера «Б». 

Эти три плана съемок называются «охват». Из них монтажер потом выберет кадры для фильма. Если же режиссер особенно заинтересован, и съемочная площадка позволяет это осуществить, то можно установить больше камер, чтобы «охват» каждого актёра происходил моментально. Исполнители любят такой вид съемок, потому что это снижает количество повторов одной и той же сцены, а также гарантирует, что актеры будут сниматься вместе со своим партнером по сцене.

Вот в чем все дело: для общего плана нужны именно оба актера. А крупный план каждого исполнителя снимается только с ним индивидуально, поэтому второму актеру не нужно присутствовать при съемках. Реплики второго участника сцены подаются за камерой ответственным за сценарий руководителем тому, чей крупный план снимают. Иногда второй актер может находиться на площадке и подавать свои реплики напарнику. Это расценивается как определенная степень уважения актеров друг к другу, но это не то, что можно ожидать от партнера, ведь в таком случае играть на камеру гораздо легче, чем когда тебе просто зачитывают текст реплик, на которые нужно отвечать.

Известно, что Том Хенкс помогает своим напарникам таким образом, особенно когда сцена эмоциональна и драматична. От актеров не ожидают, что они будут подавать друг другу реплики, но если сцена действительно сложная, то таким образом можно заработать очки в свою пользу и прослыть хорошим парнем.

На этом урок завершен.

***

Джон никогда не спал спокойно накануне первого съемочного дня. Если прибавить к этому тот факт, что он был в незнакомом месте, не в своей постели, и особенно нервничал из-за этого конкретного фильма, то к моменту, когда будильник прозвенел в пять утра, ему удалось поспать лишь пару часов.

_«Боже мой, гримеры меня возненавидят. Оператору-постановщику придется смазать линзы вазелином, чтобы я не выглядел на камере как хранитель склепа»._

Он посмотрел на себя в зеркало, чувствуя все возрастающую тревогу перед началом работы в первый съемочный день.

_«Соберись. Ты пережил пребывание в учебном центре для новобранцев. Ты справишься._

_А учебный центр – это то место, где тебя унижают. На съемочной площадке все индивидуально и срежиссированно._

_Это другой сценарий._

_О, нет, не так. Это ТОТ САМЫЙ сценарий. Тот, который мы ждем на протяжении всей своей карьеры. Тот, ради которого я стал актером, ожидая момента, когда он попадет мне в руки. Это шанс сделать что-то настоящее и значимое и, да, может быть что-то, что немножко изменит мир._

_Ты можешь мастерски воплотить любой образ. Ты точно знаешь это._  
Никто больше не знает. И уж точно не твой партнер по съемкам.  
Дай ему несколько дней, он изменит свое мнение. Он не дурак и точно оценит твои способности». 

Джон услышал стук в дверь квартиры, а затем та открылась и, в комнату вошла запыхавшаяся Гарри.

\- Доброе утро, - сказала она, входя в спальню и протягивая ему стакан с кофе. – Я успела к твоему приступу паники по поводу первого съемочного дня?

Джон улыбнулся.

\- Как раз приближаюсь к нему сейчас.

-Знаешь, обычно я тебя успокаиваю фразами из серии: «Не будь глупцом», но сейчас у тебя и правда есть повод поволноваться.

\- Боже, ну спасибо тебе за это.

Гарри обняла Джона за плечи и поймала его взгляд в отражении зеркала.

\- Ты будешь гениален, ты и сам это знаешь. Я серьезно.

\- Я не знаю, Гарри. Кто-нибудь поверит в это?

\- Во что?

\- Ну... Он, я, пара.

\- А с чего бы им не поверить?

Джон вздохнул.

\- Ему, что, всегда необходимо быть таким пугающе великолепным?

\- Дорогой, но ты и сам не Квазимодо.

\- Знаю. Но я такого типа парень, которого ты тащишь домой к маме, чтобы представить семье. А его типаж - это типаж человека, по которому ты пускаешь слюни с другого конца комнаты и никогда не находишь повода заговорить с ним.

\- В этом есть определенное рациональное зерно. Джонни, отбор актеров осуществлялся не по прихоти. Думаю, им нужно было это напряжение. Им не нужны были два красавчика или два соседских паренька. Им были нужны именно ты и он, – Гарри похлопала Джона по плечам. - Водитель заедет за нами через час. Иди-ка ты в душ.

\- Сегодня будет сцена в больнице, да?

\- Сначала в приемном покое.

\- То есть он не шутил, когда говорил, что будем снимать последовательно?

\- Не шутил. Все по порядку. Хотя некоторые сцены на улице могут быть сняты непоследовательно, если подведет погода.

\- В это время года погода здесь исключительно чудесная, иначе и быть не может.

Гарри засмеялась.

\- Я подожду тебя в гостиной.

Через час Джон ехал вместе с Гарри на заднем сиденье автомобиля, арендованного студией, разглядывая пустые и темные улицы Торонто, которые проносились за окном. Все, что касается этого фильма, было непривычным для него, и речь шла не только о самой специфике проекта и его непосредственном участии в этом. 

Режиссер принял необычное решение: снимать полностью на натуре в пригородах Торонто, без использования звуковых павильонов. Что, конечно же, осложнило жизнь логистам и рабочим, но, зато должно было придать правдоподобности сценам, которые невозможно будет воспроизвести в студийных условиях. После общей читки сценария, Энг посадил около себя его и Шерлока, чтобы рассказать о своем видении того, как фильм должен выглядеть и о его настроении.

\- Без преувеличений и минималистично, - говорил он. – Чтобы чувства выступали на первый план. Не насыщенные цвета. Никакого мягкого освещения, так что даже не просите. - продолжал Энг, погрозив им пальцем. – Музыка, очень тихая. Может быть, вообще без музыкального сопровождения. Еще нет решения. Все - это только вы, вы оба, - сказал он, указывая на каждого из них по очереди. – Шерлок – ты луна. Холодная, ясная, далекая. Очень высоко. Недостижимо. Джон, а ты - земля. Уравновешенная, теплая, доступная. И нам нужно доставить луну на землю, и подняться в горы. К вершинам и равнинам, покрытым снежными шапками.

Шерлок кивал так, будто бы он полностью все понимал. Джон кивал тоже, хотя все, о чем он мог думать в тот момент это: _«Я вообще не понимаю, о чем он говорит»._

В первые пару дней ему придется выполнять двойную работу. Он должен будет играть не только Марка, но и его брата-близнеца Джеймса, который находится в больнице. Ему недавно поставили диагноз: рак. Персонаж Шерлока будет его лечащим врачом, а также соседом. Их первая встреча с Марком состоится тогда, когда Джеймс будет в операционной. 

Джон пробежался глазами по расписанию снова. Три дня до _Сцены._ Во время читки этого эпизода, даже несмотря на то, что все просто проговаривали свои реплики, Джон видел, что многие члены команды обменивались тревожными взглядами. Он чувствовал, что все сомневались в его способности отыграть эту сцену, в которой Марк обнаруживает своего брата на чердаке, покончившим жизнь самоубийством, вместо того, чтобы бороться с болезнью. Эта сцена была основной, дающей толчок к развитию сюжета. Далее все шло по нарастающей: Марк тяжело переживает смерть брата, что невольно заставляет необщительного Бенджамина взять на себя роль заботящегося о нем человека. Это приводит к врачебной ошибке, драме в семье Марка, саморазрушительному поведению самого Бенджамина и всему, что за этим последует. 

Эта сцена. Вот за что ему платили. Эта сцена должна была обладать эмоциональным весом, она должна была быть прочувствована зрителями, как неподдельная. Ее невозможно было переиграть или не доиграть. Реплики были сведены к минимуму. Ему предстояло сделать все тяжёлые моменты самому, играя лицом, телом и всеми средствами, которыми он обладал, будучи актером. Средства, которые у него не было необходимости применять в течение десяти лет работы в коммерческих фильмах. Эта была та сцена, которую он ждал всю свою жизнь. И ему предстояло сыграть ее, проведя на площадке всего каких-то три дня.

Они добрались до больницы, в которой должны были отснять дневные сцены. Первый эпизод за день был и первым эпизодом фильма. Марк и Бенджамин встречаются в приемном покое, будучи пока что незнакомыми, в то время как Джеймс – герой, соединяющий их, находится в операционной.

Джон вышел из машины, и один из ассистентов тут же отправил его в трейлер для нанесения грима. Шерлок уже сидел там, читая электронную книгу, пока гример работал над его лицом. Джон сел на свободный стул, с намерением хорошо начать день. Во время репетиций они с Шерлоком вели себя дружелюбно, но не более того.

\- Доброе утро, - сказал Джон, ясно улыбаясь.

Шерлок бегло осмотрел его снизу вверх.

\- Ты плохо спал.

Он не позаботился о том, чтоб объяснить, как он это узнал.

\- Мне всегда трудно уснуть накануне первого съемочного дня.

\- Волнение не способствует хорошей актерской игре. Оно приводит к тому, что актер использует самые поверхностные интуитивные порывы, и отклоняет едва заметные нужные варианты.

\- Ну что же. Если ты будешь так любезен и покажешь мне, где та кнопка выключения волнения, я просто нажму на нее.

Шерлок испепеляюще посмотрел на него и вернулся к чтению своей книги.

Джон сидел спокойно, пока ему наносили грим. Гримерша явно была недовольна его синяками под глазами, но вслух ничего не сказала. Джон наблюдал за ее работой в отражении зеркала, ощущая то знакомое чувство, которое вызывали в нем первые признаки старения на его лице: _«Сколько еще пройдет времени до того, как я стану играть роли людей в возрасте?»_

К тому моменту, когда он и Шерлок были в гриме и костюмах, команда подготовила площадку и установила свет. Их дублеры сидели на длинной скамейке, которая служила реквизитом для предстоящей сцены. Камеры были подготовлены и направлены на съемочную площадку.

\- Репетиция! – что, по сути, означало прогон, чтобы проверить общую готовность.

Джон занял свое место на скамейке, мысленно переключаясь на своего персонажа, чей характер он впитывал в себя в течение последних недель. Они пробежались по сцене, отмечая диалоги и ставя пометки.

И вот наступило время. Первая фактическая съемка в фильме. Энг крикнул: «Мотор!» и они приступили.

На съемки сцены ушло три часа. Энг снял три разных общих плана. Последний ракурс был снят при помощи камеры, двигающейся на операторской тележке, - это позволило запечатлеть весь диалог за один дубль. Энг крикнул: «Снято!» и все зааплодировали. Джон сделал глубокий вдох, чувствуя, как адреналин бушует в крови. Он чуть улыбнулся, глядя на Шерлока. 

\- Это было великолепно, - сказал он.

Шерлок в ответ небрежно кивнул.

\- Удовлетворительно.

Клара, ассистент режиссера объявила: 

\- Исходное положение. Крупный план на Бенджамина!

Джон поднялся, чтобы рабочие могли переустановить камеру на то место, где он сидел. Он пододвинул складной стул и сел рядом с мониторами.

\- Я буду подавать реплики, - сказал он Энгу.

Режиссер повернулся и молча смотрел на него какое-то время, затем кивнул и сделал жест в сторону Клары.

\- Я принесу для тебя стул, - сказала она, подмигивая.

Шерлок встал и прошелся немного, разминая ноги, пока команда переустанавливала освещение. Салли принесла ему чашечку чая, и они отошли в сторону, о чем-то разговаривая. Ассистент режиссера попросила всех занять свои места, и Шерлок вышел за пределы кадра. Они сняли, как он входит в комнату несколько раз, а затем он занял место на скамейке.

Джон сел на стул рядом с камерой, приблизительно в той же позе, в которой сидел, когда снимали общий план. Шерлок увидел его и нахмурился.

\- О, ты будешь подавать мне реплики? – спросил он.

\- Да, конечно. Это важная сцена.

Шерлок явно выглядел удивленным.

\- Ааа, что же… спасибо тебе, это мило с твоей стороны.

\- Пожалуйста.

Они отыграли сцену еще пять раз. Камеры переустановили, и отсняли еще четыре дубля, пока Энг полностью не удовлетворился результатом.

\- Исходное положение. Крупный план на Марка, - крикнула ассистент режиссера, и команда снова занялась делом.

Джон расположился так, чтобы его гример смогла подготовить его. Гарри принесла ему кофе и сэндвич.

\- Он остается, - пробурчала она.

Джон посмотрел поверх нее туда, где, говоря по телефону, в кресле режиссера сидел Шерлок.

\- Ха, скорее всего, после того, что сделал я, он просто не хочет выглядеть идиотом.

Гарри взмахнула головой.

\- Ты не понимаешь. Он не делает такого. Я только что поговорила с Салли. Она сказала, что никогда не видела, чтобы он подавал реплики кому бы то ни было. Даже когда его просили.

\- Я должен почувствовать себя особенным, - Джон вздохнул. – Мне интересно, не станет ли он злиться после того, как все закончится. Он будет практически свободен в течение последующих нескольких дней. Я знаю достаточное количество актеров, которые могли бы начать ныть, чтобы подобную сцену передвинули на более позднее время в расписании, так, чтобы не пришлось сниматься, а потом томиться в ожидании.

\- Не думаю, что он так поступит. По крайней мере, я основываюсь на том, что слышала.

\- А что ты слышала?

\- Ты был в курсе того, что он не внес никаких изменений в контракт? Ни одного!

\- Серьезно? Ни одного? 

Джон всегда думал, что это он ведет себя покладисто при подписании договора, но даже у него были некоторые требования, одно из которых заключалось в том, что Гарри будет его личным ассистентом на съемочной площадке. Некоторые изменения касались условий проживания и прочих мелочей. Ничего необычного, но он тщательно следил, чтобы их вносили в контракт.

\- У него репутация эдакой дивы, но основные его требования касались творческого процесса. Его не волнует, как выглядит его трейлер, или какой марки воду ему предоставляют. Салли говорит, что его волнует только работа. Как же она сказала? Все остальное – незначительные детали.

Джон вздохнул.

\- Должен признать, я думал, он будет вести себя, как примадонна. Ну, знаешь, гневаться, если ему не дадут натуральный йогурт с особым вкусом или что-то в этом духе.

\- Все как раз наоборот.

\- Ну, так это просто прекрасно. Как раз в тот момент, когда я подумал, что он не может быть еще более странным.

***

Когда был объявлен перерыв на обед, Шерлок взял сценарий и бумагу, и был готов удалиться.

\- Шерлок! – торопливо позвал Джон.

_«Господи Боже, что теперь?!»_

\- Да?

\- Я просто хотел поблагодарить за то, что ты помогал во время моего крупного плана.

Шерлок отвел плечи назад. Он не мог толком объяснить, почему решил поступить именно так. Джон сделал это для него, но он был не первым актером, который помогал ему подобным образом, и это вряд ли могло вызвать такую взаимность.

\- Надеюсь, это помогло.

\- Конечно, определенно. Я думаю, что все прошло как нельзя лучше. А ты?

Боже, мужчина был похож на щенка, который мечтал о том, чтобы ему почесали брюшко. Но, надо сказать, Шерлок и правда был удовлетворён съемками. Он даже начал чувствовать некий оптимизм, надеясь теперь, что, возможно, фильм не будет загублен неуклюжей игрой этого человека. Но он не хотел забегать вперед. Единственное, что он мог контролировать - была его собственная игра.

\- Это была основа, от которой мы сможем отталкиваться в дальнейшем, - ответил он.

Джон почувствовал себя опустошенным. Честно сказать, это даже отдалено не походило на ту поддержку, на которую он рассчитывал.

\- Что же, думаю, я не увижу тебя в течение нескольких дней.

\- Вероятно.

Шерлоку предстояло сняться в ряде промежуточных сцен, где был только Бенджамин, но, в общем и целом, он был не нужен до того момента, как начнут снимать эпизоды после суицида Джеймса.

\- Я буду выполнять двойную работу. Ты видел актера, который будет изображать Джеймса? Он потрясающий. Просто восхитительный. Выглядит прямо как я. Со спины особенно.

\- Так и должно быть. Хорошего дня, Джон, – он кивнул, прекращая разговор, повернулся и ушел.

Салли последовала за ним, возмущенно пыхтя.

\- Ты что-то хочешь сказать, Салли?

\- Ты мог бы быть более любезен с ним, знаешь ли.

\- Я никогда не задумывался над уровнем своей любезности ранее, и это первый раз, когда ты обратила внимание на подобные детали. Все еще лелеешь свою пылкую любовь?

\- Не в этом дело. Ослабь немного хватку.

\- С чего бы это?

\- Та сцена была потрясающей, и ты знаешь это, но не можешь признать.

\- Любой может справиться с подобной сценой. Встреча незнакомцев, мгновенная неприязнь, повод задуматься. Это как эпизод в школьном спектакле. Он не сделал ничего такого, что заставило бы меня изменить свое мнение о его способностях.

\- Шерлок, я клянусь…

\- Салли, - сказал он, устав от разговора. - ты можешь мне дать тот сценарий, который прислал Терренс? Спасибо. Я буду в своем трейлере.

Она посмотрела на него взглядом, говорящим: «Мы еще не закончили», и отправилась к машине, чтобы поехать обратно в отель. Шерлок проделал оставшийся путь до трейлера, желая только одного: побыть в тишине.

Он вздохнул, скинул обувь и сел на долгожданный удобный стул, чтобы читать до тех пор, пока его не позовут.

***

В районе десяти часов появилась Салли, держа в руках пакеты с едой на вынос. Наступил второй день съемок, и Шерлок был в нетерпении. Он страстно желал поскорее добраться до кульминации этой истории: его отношений с Марком, его кризиса уверенности в себе, случая с врачебной ошибкой. Пока же он изучал сценарий в поисках мельчайших деталей, меряя шагами гостиничный номер.

\- Я принесла тебе тофу с чесноком, - сказала Салли, размещая пакеты на кофейном столике.

\- Не голоден, - рассеяно ответил он. – Где ты была весь день?

\- Я была на съемочной площадке, смотрела, как снимают сцену, – она уперлась руками в бедра. – Шерлок, тебе действительно следует посмотреть, что там происходит.

Эта фраза привлекла его внимание.

\- Почему? Все настолько плохо? О, Боже, он не справляется с ролью брата-близнеца, да?

\- Я просто… - она встряхнула головой. - Мне следует принести тебе отснятый материал. Тебе надо увидеть это. То, что он делает.

\- Что же он делает?

\- Я клянусь, если бы я не знала, я бы подумала, что они нашли двух разных актеров, которые просто случайно похожи настолько, чтобы сыграть Марка и Джеймса. Он… он потрясающий. Я даже не могу описать. Все говорят об этом.

\- Конечно, все они впечатлены. Им платят за это.

\- Нет, это не так, ты прекрасно это знаешь. Съемочная группа повидала всякое, их сложно чем-то впечатлить. Это похоже на… - Салли подбирала слова. – Когда он играет Джеймса, он почти такой же, но не совсем. Он отличается ровно настолько, чтобы это было крайне очевидно. И он так убедительно передает эту любовь и близость между братьями, что ты действительно можешь почувствовать ее.

\- Салли, ты меня поражаешь. Ты никогда не была настолько сентиментальной.

\- Ты бы тоже был таким, если бы посмотрел, как играет твой партнер. И я действительно имею в виду **играет.** Этот человек может играть. Я не знаю, как он работал над этими коммерческими проектами в течение десяти лет, но он просто зарывал свой талант в чертову землю.

\- Хорошо, я все понял.

\- Но ты мне не веришь.

\- Салли, я отказываюсь верить в то, что _Джон Ватсон_ скрывал особый драматический дар без какой-либо видимой причины, пока был поглощен съемками в романтических комедиях. Это противоречит любой логике.

\- Завтра у него будет важная сцена. Ты придешь посмотреть?

\- С чего бы мне? Я знаю, как он сыграет. Это будут эмоции напоказ, стоны, он будет рвать одежду на себе, очень по-оскаровски. Это будет очевидно и доступно. Это впечатлит среднестатистического американца, но никто не прочувствует сцену до конца. Такова его работа, не правда ли? Доносить чувства, но не чрезмерно? Показывать эмоции, но не слишком? Это все будет весьма карикатурно, но именно так он и сыграет.

\- Приходи и посмотри. Я хочу, чтобы ты пришел. Ты знаешь, я могу сделать твою жизнь невыносимой.

Шерлок вздохнул. Он бы не смог отвязаться от нее, если бы не согласился.

\- Хорошо. Я приду. Ты довольна?

\- Да. Очень. Теперь съешь этот тофу, пожалуйста? Я снова начинаю видеть твои ребра. 

***

«Большая сцена» - так съемочная группа называла тот эпизод, который технически должен был быть снят за один дубль. В офисном здании, которое они использовали как декорации для юридической фирмы Марка, было свободное помещение, которое они переделали в комнату Джеймса, потому что менеджер по подбору натуры не смог найти подходящего помещения. Преимущество этого выбора было в пространстве. В свободном офисном помещении не было перегородок, которые присуще квартире, и поэтому камерам было куда двигаться. 

Второй плюс этого помещения открылся, когда на площадку вошел Шерлок: все актеры и вспомогательный персонал толпились на сцене, вне зависимости от того, были они задействованы в съемках или нет, поэтому Шерлок смог спокойно прокрасться в самый дальний угол, так, чтобы Джон не увидел его.

Он осторожно передвинулся поближе к мониторам, оставаясь незаметным. Джон и Энг были на площадке вместе с дублером, исполняющим роль Джеймса. Шерлок сохранял спокойствие и старался не попадаться им на глаза, не желая привлекать к себе внимание. Энг отошел к камере. Оператор-постановщик занял свое место, Джон начал готовиться к сцене.

Все замолчали. Клара попросила еще большей тишины. Джон встал позади двери в спальню. Было четко определено, что сцена начнется с того, что он заходит в комнату. Дальнейшие же действия зависели от него.

Шерлок обнаружил, что затаил дыхание. Волнение постепенно зарождалось внутри него. 

Энг сказал: «Мотор!». Камеры развернулись. Джон вошел в комнату, и Марк увидел тело своего брата, яркая кровь была разбрызгана по стене, в руках он все еще сжимал пистолет.

Шерлок ждал. Стонов, вскриков, посыпания головы пеплом. Слез, рыданий, увещеваний, проклятий и ожидаемой театральности.  
Но все, что он услышал – это была тишина. Можно было бы даже, прислушавшись, уловить звук падающей булавки. Было так тихо, что он слышал, звук работающей камеры. Он следил за мониторами.

Марк прошел вперед, сохраняя внешнее спокойствие, но его шаги были тяжелыми, хотя эта тяжесть походки была заметна не сразу. Он взял пистолет из рук Джеймса, отошел и разрядил оружие одним быстрым уверенным движением. Марк отбросил пистолет и оттолкнул его в сторону, а потом начал двигаться к телу своего брата. Два шага, пауза. Два шага, пауза. Его взгляд скользил туда и обратно, чуть задерживаясь на обезображенном лице Джеймса.

Шерлок осознал, что Джон не собирается играть так, как он ожидал. Он не проронил ни слова. Не стонал. Шерлок смотрел, как развивалась сцена, и то, что он видел, невозможно было описать словами. Это был холод, безжалостная хватка шока, когда весь мир человека рушится на глазах. Шерлок видел это в незаметных быстрых жестах и мимолетных взглядах Джона, который держал все полностью под контролем, хотя казалось, что все это происходит спонтанно. Это было чрезвычайно драматично, и на несколько мгновений Шерлок забыл, что смотрит на актерскую игру. Когда Марк, наконец, стал плакать, как человек, чья душа разрушена горем, стало страшно. Шерлок услышал, что люди сзади всхлипывают.

Сцена длилась еще несколько минут. Была сказана пара реплик, очень коротких. Какие-то из них были импровизацией Джона. Шерлок смотрел на мониторы, не отрываясь, ощущая все возрастающее волнение в груди.

_«Этот фильм будет бомбой замедленного действия»._

Наконец-то Энг крикнул: «Снято!» и вся съемочная площадка взорвалась от аплодисментов. Джон выпрямился, маска Марка спала с его лица, и он широко улыбнулся. Шерлок осмотрелся в поисках Салли, поймал ее взгляд и кивнул головой.

\- Ну как? – спросила она, изгибая бровь.

Но Шерлок не собирался признавать ее правоту.

\- Я хочу посмотреть отснятый материал за последние два дня. Ты могла бы мне достать пленку?

\- Дай мне два часа.

\- Хорошо, - он еще раз посмотрел туда, где Энг и Джон что-то сосредоточенно обсуждали. - Я, пожалуй, пойду, пока он меня не заметил.

\- Разве я тебе не говорила? Ты _видел это?_

\- Видел.

\- И?

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Достань мне отснятый материал. Пожалуйста, Салли.

Он вышел и направился к своей машине. Эту сцену будут снимать еще какое-то время, но он понял, что не может больше смотреть. Шерлок боялся, что если останется, то обнаружит то, что уже и так понял: Джон Ватсон как актер может быть лучше, чем он.

***

Просматривая материал, отснятый за последние несколько дней, на протяжении которых Джон играл Марка и Джеймса, Шерлок испытал целую гамму разнообразных эмоций.

Во-первых, он был поражен тем, что видел, сражен истинным удовольствием от просмотра того, как тот труд, которому он посветил всю свою жизнь, другой актер с гораздо меньшим уровнем подготовки прекрасно выполняет.

Во-вторых, он завидовал тому, что не мог понять, каким образом он это делает. В-третьих, ему стало легче, когда он понял, что Джон не провалит своей игрой этот фильм.

В-четвертых, он был в бешенстве.

Он собирался пойти. Прямо сейчас. Его не волновало, что уже перевалило за десять вечера, и было немного поздновато для разговора. Он собирался пойти и поговорить с этим мужчиной, и выяснить у него, как такое возможно. Он будет задавать вопросы. И обязательно получит ответы на них.

Шерлок встал, продел руки в рукава своего пальто, прошагал к двери и открыл ее нараспашку.

Джон Ватсон стоял на пороге, с поднятой рукой, явно намереваясь постучать в дверь секунду назад. Его челюсти были сжаты, а глаза блестели.

Джон оттолкнул своего партнера по съемкам и прошел внутрь. Шерлок вернулся обратно в комнату, немного пораженный тем, что его планы были нарушены.

\- Я знаю, ты думаешь, что я бездарность, - сказал Джон вместо вступления, уперев руки в бедра. – Я знаю, что ты презираешь меня и мою карьеру. Но какого черта ты ходишь и спрашиваешь о моем отснятом материале? Ты и так был не уверен во мне, а теперь еще собираешься контролировать меня? Ты меня довел, Шерлок Холмс. А ведь я следил за тобой. Очень давно. Я думал, что ты фантастический, что ты чертов гений. Никто не может делать то, что делаешь ты. И шанс работать с тобой заставил меня желать участия в этом проекте еще больше. Я слышал, что ты считаешь, будто никто не может сравниться с тобой, но я думал: «Нет, он не может быть настолько плохим человеком». Что ж, я ошибался. Ты еще хуже!

\- Я тебя довел? – спросил Шерлок. – Это сделал я? А как на счет тебя, Джон Ватсон? Ты позволяешь мне говорить гадости о твоих фильмах, о твоей карьере, о твоей игре, но все это время ты знаешь. Знаешь, на что способен, и практически ничего не говоришь в свою защиту. Ты просто позволил мне думать, что ты бездарный актеришка, хотя, черт возьми, это не так!

Джон отступил назад, теряя свою уверенность.

\- Чт…что?

\- Та сцена, которую снимали сегодня. За эту сцену опасались больше всего.

У Джона расширились глаза.

\- Ты был там? Ты видел?

\- Я был там. Только я не знаю, что именно видел. Поэтому я и попросил принести мне отснятый материал, чтобы попытаться разгадать эту загадку. Мне нужно было разгадать _тебя._

\- Я не имею ни малейшего понятия, о чем ты сейчас говоришь.

\- Я говорю тебе, что то, что я увидел…тебя, на съёмочной площадке – это была одна из самых лучших сцен, которые я когда-либо мог наблюдать, а, поверь, я видел несколько охрененно хороших актёрских работ, Джон. А теперь ты объяснишь мне, как такое возможно: ты был способен на подобный уровень игры все это время, и, тем не менее, позволил всем думать, позволил _мне_ думать, что ты всего лишь подмастерье, работающий за деньги?

Джон поднял руки.

\- Просто чтобы прояснить, то есть ты думаешь, что я был хорош сегодня?

\- Хорош? _Хорош?_ Великолепен, приятель. Ты знаешь, что ты сделал. Ты был там.

\- Ясно, то есть ты думал, что я был хорош и ты… взбесился? Я предполагал, что ты почувствуешь облегчение!

\- Я и почувствовал облегчение. А еще я восхищён, я слепо завидую, и я совершенно точно взбешен.

-Чем именно? Ты взбешен тем, что я на что-то, да _способен?_

\- Мне не нравится, когда из меня делают дурака.

Ватсон встряхнул головой.

\- Ах, ну конечно. Мир вращается вокруг тебя. Даже когда речь идет о моей карьере и обо мне, ты можешь думать только о собственной персоне.

\- Нет, ты, чертов придурок, я не думаю о собственной персоне. Я думаю о том, _что мы делаем._ Как ты мог? Как ты мог, принимая участие в этих низкопробных фильмах, позволить своим способностям оставаться невостребованными и неоцененными? Таким образом ты отказался от потрясающих ролей, которые мог бы получить, ты не дал возможности всем остальным актерам разделить экран с тобой, ты не дал _себе_ возможность узнать, кто ты есть как профессионал! Да знаешь ли ты, сколько исполнителей тратят всю свою жизнь на то, чтобы сделать то, что ты делаешь, судя по всему, абсолютно естественно? Ты просто плюешь им всем в лицо, каждому, включая меня, когда не делаешь все от тебя зависящее, чтобы эффективно использовать свой талант. Это нечестно. Это _оскорбительно._

\- О, теперь, значит, я оскорбил тебя своей карьерой. Это становится все интереснее и интереснее.

\- Что это было, Джон? Лень? Соглашаться на легкие сценарии, чтобы не приходилось усердно работать? Сниматься с менее профессиональными актерами, чтобы всегда на их фоне выглядеть лучше?

Джон посмотрел на него с яростью во взгляде.

\- Заткнись, ты, привилегированный щеголь. Ты не имеешь ни малейшего понятия, о чем рассуждаешь.

\- Тогда объясни мне.

Он вздохнул и провел рукой по и без того взъерошенным волосам.

\- Хорошо. Да. Я могу играть. Я знаю. Я всегда это знал. Но ты не имеешь ни малейшего понятия обо мне и о моей жизни. Ты не знаешь, что двигало мной. Ты из богатой семьи, частная школа, работа. А я - нет. Мои родители были так бедны, что мне, и моим братьям, и сестрам… иногда нам приходилось рыться в мусорных баках, чтобы найти себе еду. Мы ютились в полупустой государственной квартире, и видели, как люди вокруг нас умирают от передозировки, или от обычной простуды, которая перерастала в воспаление легких.

Армия – это был единственный выход для меня. И я все еще был бы там, если бы не получил ранение. Не знаю, что привело меня в драматический кружок, но именно там я узнал, что у меня есть способности, востребованные на рынке. Как будто я получил билет в новую жизнь. Возможность быть уверенным в том, что никто в моей семье не будет ни в чем нуждаться, особенно мои постаревшие родители. Поначалу работа была увлекательной. Я хотел показать то, на что способен. Но когда я получил первый чек на большую сумму, и смог купить родителям дом, нанять сиделку на полный рабочий день, когда я смог отправить своих племянниц и племянников в школу, смог устроить свою сестру на работу, помогая тем самым излечить ее от алкоголизма…что ж, все что тогда меня волновало, это чтобы так и продолжалось дальше.  
Поэтому я соглашался на первые попавшиеся фильмы, которые мне предлагали, и те, за которые больше всего платили.

Если ты думаешь, что я растратил и предал свой талант, то я тебе честно скажу, что мне похрену. Если благодаря этому моя семья не бедствует, и я могу о них заботиться, то, да, я с радостью буду продолжать расточать свой талант, – Джон остановился и сделал глубокий вдох. – Знаешь, я ведь практически отказался от этого фильма. Содерберг предложил мне роль в этой драме, «Саванна», в которой уже задействована половина города. Там больше платят. И первый раз за всю свою карьеру я выбрал материал не потому, что он хорошо оплачивается. Это было нелегко. И, знаешь, что меня привлекло в этой работе? Ты. Я знал, что ты дал согласие, и я не мог отвергнуть это предложение. Я был чертовски напуган таким риском, но я сделал этот выбор, потому что работать с кем-то вроде тебя - это то, на что я уже не смел надеяться. Поэтому не говори мне, что я не заслужил этот сценарий или, что я не достоин твоего присутствия здесь, и не смей мне говорить, что ты оскорблён тем выбором фильмов, которые я делал, что, кстати говоря, не твое, блять, дело…

 

Джон замолчал. Шерлок просто сидел и смотрел на него. Все то время, пока длилось мучительное молчание, им казалось, что они стали героями какого-то фильма, напряженно сидящими с опущенными глазами и не смеющими начать разговор.

\- Тебе нужно преуспеть в этой роли, - сказал Шерлок, и это был не вопрос.

\- Очень.

\- Как и мне, - он приподнял подбородок и расправил плечи. – Приступим к работе тогда?

\- О Боже, да.

***

 

_Примечания автора:_

_1\. Ассистент режиссера. Обычно их несколько, они распределены в определённой последовательности. Ассистенты выполняют много ежедневных организационных моментов во время съемок;_

_2\. Оператор-постановщик, также известен как кинооператор. Ближайший напарник режиссера. Оператор ответственен за то, в каком виде фильм будет сниматься;_

_3\. Отснятый материал - пленка с отснятыми сценами за весь съемочный день (обычно длительностью около десяти часов). Такой материал отсматривает режиссер или продюсер, или, иногда, актеры после серии дублей, а потом пленка отправляется в студию, чтобы там могли следить за процессом съемок;_

_В этой главе есть только одна отсылка к реальным событиям. Тот эпизод, где Энг выдает эти не особо понятные описание гор и снежных вершин Шерлоку и Джону. Этот момент взят из интервью с Джейком Джилленхолом о съемках фильма «Горбатая гора». Он рассказывает, как Энг сказал ему и Энн Хетуэй: «Вы идете вместе, как вода и молоко». После этих слов все закивали, так, как будто поняли, о чем идет речь, а тем временем Джейк думал про себя: «Я вообще не понимаю, что он имеет ввиду»._


	4. Глава 4

_Съемки фильма: вторая неделя_

\- Доброе утро, - сказала Гарри, по привычке присаживаясь за стол к Салли.

\- Все в порядке?

\- Да. Ты не видела наших чудо-близнецов? Джон ушел без меня сегодня утром.

\- Они вон там, - сказала Салли, кивая головой вправо.

Гарри посмотрела в ту сторону, и увидела, что Шерлок и Джон стоят вместе под деревом, возле которого сегодня должна была быть снята первая за этот день сцена. 

Мужчины стояли очень близко друг другу, склонив головы так, что они практически соприкасались, и о чем-то серьезно рассуждали. За последние дни их видели так близко слишком часто. Пошла уже вторая неделя съемок, и никто не мог понять, что за чертовщина происходит. Они начали сниматься, сохраняя некоторую дистанцию (Шерлок был как всегда замкнутым и неприступным), а потом в одночасье стали не разлей вода. Они проводили долгие вечера друг с другом, отчитывая совместные сцены, обсуждая характеры своих героев и занимаясь всем, что обычно делают актеры, во время подготовки к съемкам фильма. Теперь они всегда подавали друг другу реплики во время работы над крупными планами, это стало стандартной процедурой. Их трейлеры по большей части стояли теперь пустыми, потому что если один снимался, второй был на съемочной площадке.

Джон заметил, что Гарри смотрит на него, и поднял руку в знак приветствия. Она кивнула в ответ, а он снова увлекся обсуждением с Шерлоком только одним им ведомой темы.

\- Начнутся сплетни, - буркнула Салли.

\- По поводу?

\- Ты понимаешь. О них. Будут говорить.

Гарри фыркнула.

\- Да не о чем тут сплетничать. Что бы там ни было, Джон натурал. В каком-то смысле.

\- То есть, получается, Сара Сойер не его прикрытие? – самодовольно ухмыляясь, спросила Салли.

\- Я предпочитаю не отвечать на подобные вопросы и сохранять нейтралитет. А как на счет Шерлока?

\- Ему в одинаковой степени нравятся оба пола. Но я никогда не видела, чтобы он был заинтересован в ком-то с тех пор, как стала его личным помощником, а с того момента прошло уже три года. Боже ты мой, неужели я уже столько на него работаю? – Салли наблюдала за Шерлоком и Джоном. – И, возвращаясь к теме, могу тебе сказать, что я вообще никогда не видела, чтобы он по доброй воле проводил с кем-то столько времени. Не важно мужчина это или женщина. Но, судя по всему, сейчас он делает это с удовольствием.

Клара, первый ассистент режиссера, прошла мимо. Гарри поднялась и выпрямилась.

\- Привет, Клара! – сказала она.

_«Черт подери, можно было звучать менее восторженно»._

Клара улыбнулась.

\- Доброе утро, Гарри. Вы уже видели Андерсона?

\- Еще нет, а что?

\- Сегодня он приведет на площадку автора сценария. Они наконец-то приняли решение о том, как фильм будет называться.

\- Ха, только я привыкла называть его «Безымянный-Общегейский-Фильм», - ответила Гарри.

Салли хохотнула в ответ.

Клара многозначительно посмотрела на нее.

\- Я знаю о разговорах на площадке. Но не позволяйте Энгу слышать это. Он разозлится.

\- О, я не стану. Просто все вздохнут с облегчением, когда у фильма появится подходящее название. В любом случае, что-то же надо писать на хлопушках.

\- Как там битва с гортензиями? – спросила Салли, улыбаясь.  
Клара закатила глаза.

\- Гребанные гортензии. Чтобы глаза мои больше их не видели. Вы знаете, через что пришлось пройти дизайнерам, чтобы найти столько гортензий в марте? Сейчас здесь, между прочим, не сезон для этих цветов. Андерсон уже просто воет от затрат, но Энг настаивает. Эти растения все-таки символ фильма, и Энг хочет, чтобы цветы были чуть ли не в каждом кадре. Иногда у этих режиссеров просто появляется какая-то идея, и, хоть ты тресни, но должен ее осуществить. Я говорю ему, что никто и не заметит эти долбанные гортензии. Но нет, это важно. Это символ нежной, прекрасной любви между Бенджамином и Марком, и символ хрупкости жизни, и бла-бла-бла.

Гарри сочувственно кивала.

\- Когда Джон снимался в фильме «Чудаковатые каникулы» на острове Мартас-Винъярд, режиссер настаивал, чтобы никто не носил одежду голубого цвета, кроме Джона. Это было бессмысленно, никто даже и не заметил этого, и, насколько мне известно, он даже не объяснил, для чего это было нужно. Просто фишка. Видимо, он думал, что если сделает что-то бессмысленное и претенциозное, то неожиданно станет следующим Аранофски.

\- Энг и так индивидуален, ему нет смысла лишний раз доказывать это, – ответила Клара. - Просто никто не мечтает о том, чтобы в его обязанности входил поиск последней гортензии в Онтарио.

\- О, а вот и Андерсон, - сказала Салли, немного оживившись. - А с ним, должно быть, автор сценария.

Гарри наблюдала за тем, как Андерсон, линейный продюсер фильма, приближался к ним вместе с какой-то женщиной. Она была маленькой и стройной, с ясными глазами, а по ее лицу было видно, что она очень взволнована.

\- Привет, Салли, - сказал Андерсон, с еле заметной улыбкой, которая очень редко появлялась на его обычно угрюмом лице.

 _«Так, так, а вот это интересно,»_ \- подумала про себя Гарри.

Через секунду он снова стал серьезным.

\- Клара, это Молли Хупер, автор нашего сценария. Молли, а это Клара Денбро, первый ассистент режиссера.

\- Рада с вами познакомиться, - сказала Молли, пожимая руку Клары, и широко улыбаясь.

\- Взаимно.

\- Вы можете уделить ей немного времени? Показать, как тут все у нас устроено? Энг разговаривает по телефону с Джимом, а мне нужно уладить кое-какие финансовые моменты.

\- Без проблем.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Андерсон. Он снова бросил на Салли чуть робкий взгляд и ушел.

Молли выглядела такой возбужденной, что Гарри стало казаться, что девушка просто хлопнется в обморок от счастья. 

\- Итак, Молли, добро пожаловать на съемочную площадку. Писатели обычно не любят наносить такие визиты.

\- Вы все очень милые. Я просто так взволнована от того, что могу быть здесь, и видеть, что все это действительно происходит, – она продолжала украдкой поглядывать туда, где стояли сейчас в ожидании съемок Шерлок и Джон.

Гарри улыбнулась.

\- Вы бы хотели познакомиться с Шерлоком и Джоном?

Молли закивала, улыбаясь.

\- С удовольствием.

\- Я приведу их, ждите здесь.

Гарри протопала по тропинке, ведущей к дереву, у которого стояли их ведущие артисты, зарабатывая свои весьма щедрые гонорары тем, что просто смотрели в никуда.

\- Что такое? – спросил Джон, видя, как Гарри идет к ним.

\- Автор сценария здесь. Она хочет познакомиться с вами. Ну, если вы не слишком заняты.

Шерлок удивленно приподнял бровь.

\- Джон, твоя помощница просто хамка, тебе надо ее уволить.  
Джон театрально вздохнул.

\- Она - моя семья. Поэтому я страдаю молча.

\- О, вы оба невыносимы. Пойдемте. Наденьте на себя маски: «Я - мистер душка». Особенно _ты_ , - сказала она, указывая на Шерлока.

\- Я всегда милый. Я просто сама благопристойность и вежливость, и сочетаю в себе все самые замечательные качества. И я это знаю, потому что так было написано в журнале «Empire».

Они проследовали за ней туда, где Молли стояла вместе с Салли. Подходя ближе, Гарри улыбнулась, потому что если бы это был мультик, то у Молли, когда она посмотрела на Шерлока, непременно появились бы огромные сверкающие сердца вместо глаз.

\- Это Молли Хупер. Молли, познакомься – это Джон Ватсон и Шерлок Холмс. 

Молли окинула Джона беглым взглядом, пожимая ему руку. Все ее внимание было полностью отдано Шерлоку. Джон и Гарри переглянулись, явно получая удовольствие от этой мизансцены. 

\- Боже, это просто потрясающе познакомиться с вами, - сказала Молли. - Я ваша большая фанатка.

Шерлок выдавил из себя некое подобие чарующей улыбки.

\- Спасибо. Нас всех взволновал ваш сценарий.

Молли, кажется, пришла в себя и вспомнила, кем она является на этой съемочной площадке. Она была вовсе не фанаткой, охотящейся за автографом, а сценаристом.

\- Спасибо, - сказала она. – Я была рада тому, что по моему сценарию будет снят фильм. А когда я узнала, кто будет режиссером, а потом, когда мне сообщили, кто будет играть главные роли… Я все еще думаю, что это сон, и что скоро я проснусь.

\- Это ваш первый сценарий? – спросил Джон.

\- Не первый, написанный мной, но совершено точно первый, который мне удалось продать, - смеясь, ответила она.

Шерлок пристально рассмотрел ее сверху вниз.

\- Писательство – это не ваша основная работа. Вы… о… вы врач. Я бы сказал – патологоанатом. Вы живете одна и пишете на досуге, это помогает вам снимать стресс. У вас две собаки. Одной породы, небольшие по размеру. И еще вы занимаетесь бегом, обычно вечером, когда становится прохладнее.

\- Не обращайте на него внимания, - сказал Джон, заметив ошарашенное выражение лица Молли. - Обычно мы не выпускаем его из комнаты, когда появляются нормальные люди.

\- Но это…

\- Я был прав? – поинтересовался Шерлок.

\- В точку! Каждое слово! Как это…

\- О, пожалуйста, только не спрашивайте, как он узнал, - вмешалась Салли. - Потому что он очень подробно расскажет вам все, и даже намного больше, чем вы ожидаете услышать.

\- Еще вы считаете, что Джон не подходит на эту роль, - продолжил Шерлок, точно и не слышал реплики Салли.

Молли покраснела и глянула на Джона, который со своей стороны не выглядел расстроенным.

\- О, нет, это не так… Я уверена, вы как раз подходите, - быстро произнесла она.

\- Все в порядке, – ответил Джон. - Вы не первая, кто сомневается. Половина города, затаив дыхание, ждет, что я запорю фильм. Шерлок тоже поначалу воспринял меня без энтузиазма, да? – сказал он, пихая Шерлока локтем.

\- Правда. Я положился на уже заранее сформированное мнение о Джоне, вопреки тому, что видел в реальности. Но, могу вас заверить, люди еще пожалеют о том, что говорят.

Гарри посмотрела на своего брата, который теперь слегка смутился, его уши немного покраснели, а уголки губ подрагивали от переполняющей его гордости.

\- Вы писали Бенджамина с Шерлока. А кого вы видели в роли Марка?– спросила Салли.

\- Может быть, Джереми Реннера? – голос Молли звучал неуверенно, будто бы было неэтично говорить так.

Джон закивал.

\- Он бы подошел.

\- Он бы все испортил, - сказал Шерлок безэмоционально.  
Джон в изумлении посмотрел на него.

\- Ты серьезно? Я даже не знал, что ему делали предложение! А почему он отказался?

\- У него не было времени из-за большой загруженности. Но, я полагаю, истинная причина была в том, что его возлюбленная выплеснула свой напиток мне прямо в лицо во время губернаторского бала два года назад.

Все дружно рассмеялись.

\- У нашего фильма появилось название? – спросила Салли.

\- Ах, да! Появилось, – воодушевлено ответила Молли. – Мы приняли решение вчера ночью, – она в нерешительности замолчала, озорно улыбаясь и оглядывая присутствующих, которые замерли в ожидании, затаив дыхание. - Фильм будет называться «Незнакомец».

\- Хмм, - задумчиво произнёс Шерлок. – Мне нравится. Выразительно.

\- Это Уолт Уитмен? – с улыбкой на лице спросил Джон.

Молли в ответ еще больше расплылась в улыбке.

\- Да! Вы знаете это стихотворение?

Джон кивнул.

\- «Незнакомый прохожий! Ты и не знаешь, как жадно я смотрю на тебя. Ты тот, кого я повсюду искал…».

\- Это одно из моих любимых стихотворений. И мне кажется, что оно как раз подходит. Особенно я люблю последнюю строку.

\- «Мне только думать о том, как бы не утратить тебя», – Джон мгновенно процитировал строчку. 

Шерлок посмотрел на него, удивленно приподняв бровь.

\- Что? Мне просто нравится поэзия!

\- Ты полон сюрпризов, Джон.

\- Просто ты не отличишь Элиота от Роберта Фроста. А между тем, актеру важно изучать поэзию и литературу. И не надо сейчас говорить, что можно узнать все о человечестве прочитав только одного Шекспира, это чепуха.

\- Я не собирался говорить ничего подобного, - Шерлока явно задело подобное предположение. 

\- Они всегда такие? – спросила Молли, наклоняясь к Гарри.

\- В последнее время да.

\- Значит, вам удалось немного узнать друг друга? – спросила их Молли.

Они оба как-то отрешенно посмотрели на нее.

\- Не совсем, - ответил Джон.

\- Мы познакомились на первой читке сценария, - добавил Шерлок.

\- Серьезно? Кажется, будто вы уже давно стали лучшими друзьями.

Они переглянулись, и еле заметная улыбка коснулась губ каждого.

\- Иногда и правда так кажется, - буркнул Джон, хотя его глаза засверкали.

К ним подошла Клара.

\- Генеральный прогон, ребята.

\- Это по наши души, - сказал Джон. – Было приятно с вами познакомится, Молли. Я уверен, у нас еще будет время пообщаться. Мы с Шерлоком хотели бы обсудить с вами кое-какие детали характеров наших героев, и у нас есть несколько идей по поводу ряда сцен.

Молли закивала.

\- С удовольствием.

Шерлок и Джон отправились на репетицию.

\- Вы пришли в очень важный день, - сказала Гарри.

\- Да?

\- Сегодня они снимают сцену в парке. Первый поцелуй Бенджамина и Марка.

Молли по-детски подпрыгнула на месте.

\- О, я могла только надеяться, что мне удастся увидеть эту сцену, пока я тут.

\- Каково это, - поинтересовалась Гарри, - видеть, как придуманные тобой характеры оживают буквально на глазах?

Гарри не сочинила ни строчки в своей жизни. Она познавала мир искусства исключительно через Джона. И она догадывалась, что это наверняка захватывающе - видеть, как полностью придуманный автором персонаж оживает с помощью актера, который исполняет роль, заставляя героя ходить, говорить, дышать.

Молли улыбнулась, и ее глаза слегка увлажнились.

\- Это невозможно описать словами.

***

Джон нервничал. С тех пор, как он последний раз так переживал из-за сцены поцелуя, прошло очень много времени. У него было изрядное количество таких сцен. Он перецеловал половину женщин в Голливуде. И какие бы въедливые вопросы не задавали журналисты, поцелуи во время съемок совершенно не возбуждали. Нужно было повторять одни и те же движения дюжину раз, каждый дубль подстраиваясь под угол обзора камеры, не говоря уже о том, что вокруг крутилась целая толпа весьма вспотевших членов съемочной группы.

Сейчас же все было иначе. Он не мог понять, что именно, но что-то было не так. Это не был его первый поцелуй с мужчиной. Пару раз он целовался, но не для роли, а в реальной жизни. Правда, не с таким мужчиной, как Шерлок, который был ходячим исключением из любых правил. Он был гениальным актером, которого не волновала эмоциональная составляющая его героя или то, что мотивировало персонажа на те или иные поступки. Шерлок был одаренным, но не знал, кто сейчас занимает пост премьер-министра. Он терпеть не мог бездельничать, но выбрал профессию, в которой девяносто пять процентов всего времени уходило на ожидание.

А самым непонятным для Джона было то, что, судя по всему, Шерлок был абсолютно не заинтересован в сексе и в отношениях.  
Джон любил думать, что он знает себя и знает, чего он хочет. Он хотел когда-нибудь встретить особенного человека, остепениться, завести семью. И всегда представлял, что таким человеком будет женщина. Но вот отрицать того, что при виде Шерлока у него что-то ёкало внутри, он не мог, хотя старательно игнорировал это. Впрочем, поведение самого партнера по съемкам отнюдь этому не способствовало. Теперь Шерлок решил, что Джон, по всей видимости, единственный в мире, с кем ему комфортно находиться рядом, и единственный, с кем он может общаться по-человечески, забыв свою обычную эксцентричную манеру поведения, к которой он привык с другими.

Джон не волновался по поводу самого поцелуя. Ведь принцип: «поцелуй во время съемок возбуждает и в жизни», был придуман только для того, чтобы взбудоражить зрителей. Актеры знали, что если это вызывает определенного рода фантазии у публики, то это вовсе не означает, что между актерами во время съемочного процесса действительно что-то происходит. Скорее, взаимное притяжение могло стать результатом длительного общения участников съемок друг с другом. 

Джон как-то слышал от своего приятеля по актерскому цеху, что исполнителям не платят за игру как таковую. Играют они бесплатно. Оплачивается их ожидание. И это было истинной правдой. Долгие часы тянулись между съемками различных сцен, которые приходилось проводить либо в своем трейлере, либо вместе с командой. Если же актер был общительным, то тогда можно было сдружиться с партером по фильму и неплохо проводить время. Порой выходя за рамки дружеского общения.

К своему удивлению Джон обнаружил, что они с Шерлоком действительно стали друзьями. Салли сама подтвердила это прошлой ночью. Он складывал вещи у себя в трейлере, когда она постучалась в его дверь.

\- Шерлок интересуется, принесешь ли ты ту книгу, о которой вы вчера говорили, когда пойдешь к нему? – спросила она.

\- А, да. Хорошо.

Салли просто стояла и смотрела на него.

-Что?

\- Да ничего, я просто пытаюсь разобраться.

\- В чем?

\- У него никогда раньше не было друзей.

Джон не знал, что ответить. Он был в полном замешательстве из-за того, что узнал, что у такого человека, как Шерлок, никогда не было друзей, но еще больше из-за того, что он стал таковым всего после двух недель общения.

\- А как же ты, к примеру?

\- Я? Я просто работаю на него. Я разбираюсь с его дерьмом и иногда подкидываю его ему обратно, когда он заслуживает этого. И я не обманываюсь насчет того, кем для него являюсь. Только не могу понять, чем ты так отличаешься от остальных. Очень много людей пытались. И ни единой душе он не вручил ключи от своего королевства, кроме тебя.

Джон засмеялся, желая как-то разрядить обстановку.

\- Может, это потому, что я не пытался.

Но Салли продолжала задумчиво смотреть на него.

\- Может.

Дело в том, что у Джона тоже не было друзей. Да, была Сара, но они виделись только тогда, когда изображали из себя сладкую парочку для прессы. У нее была Антея, а теперь еще ребенок и карьера. К тому же, они не проводили много времени вместе, просто болтая обо всем на свете. У Гарри был такой тест на определение того, кто твой друг: нужно было ответить на вопрос, кому бы ты первому позвонил, если бы попал в переделку в четыре часа утра.  
Джон задал себе этот вопрос сейчас и понял, что на данном отрезке жизни он бы позвонил Шерлоку.

***

Шерлок уже был загримирован и одет в костюм Бенджамина, который очень ему шел. 

Джон осмотрел себя. Марк явно разбирался в одежде лучше, чем он сам (обычно Джон не надевал ничего элегантнее джинс и джемпера). Сегодня на нем был одет костюм и пальто молочного цвета, так как предполагалось, что во время действия сцены на улице немного прохладно. В парке все было готово, реквизит расставлен по местам. Несколько зевак устроились возле линии ограждения, наблюдая за происходящим и делая фотографии на телефон. Джон помахал им. Они помахали ему в ответ и завизжали. 

\- Не провоцируй их, - буркнул Шерлок, появившись возле Джона буквально из ниоткуда.

\- Они просто смотрят. И не причинят никакого вреда.

Шерлок издал какой-то неопределенный звук.

\- Я бы не хотел, чтобы на меня пялились, особенно в такой день.

\- А что такого особенно в сегодняшнем дне?

\- Нам нужно будет целоваться, Джон. Много раз. И я уверен, что журналисты не преминули бы получить несколько снимков, запечатлевающих этот момент.

Джон не подумал об этом.

\- Мы можем попросить, чтобы их увели отсюда, если это поможет тебе.

\- Что мне действительно поможет, так это работа. Уже должны были все подготовить.

\- А я все еще считаю, что нам нужно было отрепетировать эту сцену пару раз.

\- Мы уже репетировали. И не один раз.

\- Да. Но не сам поцелуй.

Это было правдой. Шерлок отказался репетировать поцелуй. И он объяснил это тем, что Энг хочет, чтобы первый поцелуй между Бенджамином и Марком был и их с Джоном первым поцелуем. Поэтому они отрепетировали все: начало, подход, объятие, то, что происходило потом, но не сам поцелуй.

Джон надеялся, что его дыхание достаточно свежее.

Клара стала освобождать съемочную площадку от зевак. Молли Хупер разместили в кресле рядом с мониторами, она села на самый краешек, чтобы быть как можно ближе к происходящему на экране.  
Шерлок сделал шаг по направлению к площадке, держа в руках свой мобильный. Они уже сняли, как он подходит к парку, разговаривая по телефону, так что ему нужно было просто дождаться определенного момента, чтобы зайти на место съемки. Джон встал под тенью большого дерева, позади которого виднелась небольшая бухта.

Съемка началась. Джон отыгрывал реплики, разговаривая по сотовому. Все эти фразы потом планировалось озвучить в студии, потому что и речи не шло о том, чтобы записывать живой звук при съемке за пределами павильонов. Шерлок отвечал ему своими репликами за камерой. Джон огляделся, беспокойно переступая с ноги на ногу, передавая волнение Марка, который желал дальнейшего развития отношений с Бенджамином, не смотря на то, что боялся этого.

И тут Бенджамин попросил его обернуться. Джон сделал это и увидел, как Шерлок направляется к нему через лужайку. Бенджамин только что сообщил ему, что он никогда в своей жизни не шел на риск, но сейчас, с ним, он готов рискнуть. Джон позволил руке с сотовым безвольно опуститься. Шерлок кинул свой телефон прямо на землю. Он подошел очень близко, взял лицо партнера в свои руки и потом…

…и потом все было по-другому.

Во время репетиций он всегда ограничивался одним мягким движением. Бенджамин брал лицо Марка в свои ладони, а дальше предполагался поцелуй. Намерения Бенджамина развивать отношения передавались посредством стремительного перехода к поцелую и тому, как уверенно он двигался.

Но в этот раз Шерлок замешкался. Он обхватил лицо Джона своими крупными и красивыми руками, приблизил к своему лицу и замер. Он замешкался как будто хотел удостовериться в том, что делает, глядя Джону в глаза так, как будто это Бенджамин пытается понять, согласен ли Марк. 

_А затем он резко наклонился вперед и поцеловал его._

Губы Шерлока были чувственными и нежными. Они немного касались друг друга носами, но почему-то сейчас это казалось нормальным. Нотки неловкости не повредили бы этой сцене. Джон позволил Марку прочувствовать все удивление, нахлынувшее на него, и вот мобильный выскользнул из его руки, а затем он обнял Бенджамина и ответил на поцелуй. Шерлок был настойчивым, и Джон в естественном для такого момента порыве приоткрыл рот, впуская его, и моментально ощутил язык Шерлока внутри. 

По правилам киносъемок, по крайней мере, так было принято с женщинами, поцелуи отыгрывались без языка, только если этого специально не требовалось, но оба они были мужчинами. И, уж если быть честным, Шерлок был исключением из всего, что только возможно.

Наконец, Бенджамин прервал поцелуй и отстранился от Марка, но не сделал шаг назад, как Шерлок во время репетиций. Они обменялись репликами диалога и не разомкнули объятия, ощущая биение сердец друг друга, пока Энг не крикнул: «Снято!». Съемочная площадка взорвалась аплодисментами.

– Это было фантастически, приятель!

Шерлок выглядел озадаченным.

\- Мне очень жаль, Джон. Я не понимаю, что произошло.

\- О чем ты? Это было гениально!

\- Мы так не делали на репетициях.

\- Знаю, но мне показалось, что так лучше. Пойдем и посмотрим, что получилось.

Они отправились к мониторам, где Энг успокаивал взбудораженный коллектив. Когда они просматривали полученный материал, Джон одобрительно кивал.

\- Да, так определенно лучше. Более реалистично.

Шерлок все равно выглядел неуверенно.

\- Как скажешь. Ты не будешь против, если я на следующем дубле сделаю так, как мы репетировали?

Джон хотел было возразить, и сказать, что то, что он сделал в прошлом дубле, было гораздо лучше, но он не мог указывать Шерлоку как играть.

\- Давай, - ответил он, - я тебя поддержу в любом случае.

***

Джон толкнул дверь в квартиру Шерлока, арендованную для него студией. Он с трудом балансировал, удерживая в одной руке большую коробку с китайской едой, а в другой упаковку бутылок тоника со вкусом лимона. Его квартира находилась чуть дальше по коридору, но он проводил там мало времени.

\- Хей, Шерлок, помоги мне!

\- Я занят.

\- Ты издеваешься что ли? – проворчал Джон.

Он с трудом прошел внутрь и спиной захлопнул дверь, а после поставил сумки в проходе между гостиной и кухней. Шерлок сидел на диване, сложив ладони лодочкой, подперев ими подбородок, и, как успел заметить Джон, абсолютно ничего не делал.

\- Вот значит как! Вижу я, как ты, мать твою, занят!

\- Я думаю.

\- А что, разве ты не способен одновременно нести еду из китайского ресторана и думать?

Шерлок неожиданно поднялся.

\- Я думал о сегодняшней сцене.

\- О какой именно? Сегодня мы отсняли три сцены.

\- Ты знаешь. О поцелуе.

\- И что?

\- Энг сказал, что ему больше всего понравился первый дубль, то…отклонение.

\- Ты так это называешь?

\- Это не входило в мои планы. И, да, я называю это отклонением.

\- Ты и твои планы! Шерлок, невозможно всегда планировать каждый жест, каждый взмах ресниц.

Шерлок выпрямился и посмотрел на него немного высокомерно.

\- А почему нет?

Джон нахмурился.

\- Это же не то, что… ты обычно делаешь, так ведь?

\- Джон все то, что ты когда-либо видел в моем исполнении – это тщательно спланированная, скрупулезно продуманная тактика. Каждый поворот головы, каждый взмах руки, каждая интонация – все выверено с максимальной точностью для достижения наилучшего драматического эффекта. Ты наверняка замечал это.

\- Я замечал, что от дубля к дублю ты становишься все более настойчивым.

\- Не просто настойчивым. Я следую плану.

Джон махнул головой.

\- Если тебе так легче работать, то зачем мне критиковать твои методы? Просто я бы так не смог. Актерская игра должна напрямую вытекать из мыслей, чувств и действий персонажа. Мне проще работать, когда я позволяю этому течению естественно струиться.

\- А тебе не кажется, что в таком случае твои личные эмоции могут оказывать влияние на развитие персонажа? То есть ты можешь приписывать свои чувства ему.

\- Полагаю, что это возможно.

\- Тогда это не актерская игра. Игра актера заключается в том, чтобы влезть в кожу другого человека, подстраиваясь под персонажа, под его манеру говорить, двигаться и под всю его сущность настолько достоверно, чтобы от актера не оставалось ничего своего.

Джон выдержал взгляд Шерлока.

\- Какое-то слишком хладнокровное прорабатывание образа.

\- Может быть. Но так я работал раньше. Хотя не все смогли оценить мой метод.

\- Даже не могу предположить почему, - иронично ответил Джон.

\- Меня озадачило то, как я поступил сегодня во время съемок. Я сделал то, чего не было на репетициях, чего я не планировал. И всем, включая тебя, понравилась именно эта, первая сцена.

\- Импровизация иногда приходится к месту. О чем ты думал, когда просто действовал? Тот момент, когда ты слегка замешкался перед тем, как поцеловать меня, - вот что подкупило всех. Почему ты поступил так?

\- Ну… Я не уверен. Мне показалось, что это было правильным в тот момент.

\- Вот, это и есть чистое следование инстинкту. Ты глубоко проник в характер Бенджамина, Шерлок. Ты действительно изучил его. И стал им. И поэтому ты сделал то, что сделал бы он. Бендажамин хотел поцеловать Марка, но он очень осторожный человек, и поэтому ему необходимо было время, чтобы принять окончательное решение перед тем, как впустить в свою жизнь новые отношения. Поэтому он вглядывался в глаза Марка, пытаясь удостовериться в своих чувствах. Ты следовал своему внутреннему порыву. И здесь не о чем волноваться.

Шерлок провел рукой по волосам.

\- Я не привык следовать порывам.

\- Все просто сходили с ума от твоей интуитивной актерской игры в «Kanisza». Получается, ты всех просто одурачил, да? – спросил Джон. - Хочешь попробовать эту курицу «кун пао»?

\- Не голоден. Я никого не одурачивал. Я никогда не претендовал на роль эмоционального, интуитивного актера. Если люди именно так воспринимали мои работы, то это была исключительно их интерпретация. Их не должно волновать то, как я работаю. Они вечно норовят домыслить что-то, чего нет в реальности. Я вспомнил сейчас один критический отзыв об одной из сцен в фильме, когда Алистер… - Шерлок вгляделся в выражение лица Джона.

Тот жадно ел курицу, чувствуя себя совершенно смущенным. 

\- В чем дело, Джон? Ты какой-то странный.

\- Мне крайне неловко, но я должен кое в чем признаться.

\- Да?

\- Я…э…никогда не смотрел этот фильм.

Шерлок моргнул.

\- О, ясно. Тогда ты не поймешь то, о чем я говорю. Просто забудь, – он отошел обратно к дивану.

Джон округлил глаза.

\- Да ладно тебе, ничего личного. Ты же знаешь, я твой фанат. Просто как-то так получилось, что я упустил это фильм.

\- Я обычно просматриваю все фильмы, номинированные в текущем году.

\- Потому что ты член Академии. Твоя обязанность - проголосовать, и все такое.

\- Даже если бы я не был. Мне интересно следить за работами своих коллег.

\- О, великодушно прошу простить за то, что я такой мудак, и имею обыкновение усердно работать во время сезона номинаций. И я не расчищаю свой график, для награждений и интервью, как некоторые.  
Шерлок молчал.

\- Давай посмотрим сейчас.

\- Что?

\- Давай посмотрим этот фильм сейчас. У нас есть кабельное телевидение. Если не найдем там, то поищем в потоковом вещании.

\- Джон, в этом нет необходимости, - смягчаясь, ответил Шерлок. – Совсем не обязательно, чтобы ты знал наизусть все фильмы с моим участием.

\- Но это фильм, снискавший тебе славу. И мне правда следует его посмотреть. Я всегда хотел, просто как-то не хватало времени.

\- Все в порядке. Нам не стоит проводить все свободное время, просматривая мои предыдущие работы.

Джон прищурился.

\- Почему ты так упираешься?

\- Да не упираюсь я! – крайне резко ответил Шерлок.

\- Нет, упираешься! Ты _не хочешь_ смотреть! Ааа… ты, наверное, один из тех актеров, который терпеть не могут видеть свое лицо на экране, потому что они слишком мнительны?

\- Я не мнительный! Просто мне некомфортно смотреть на самого себя.

\- Да брось ты, почему?

\- Я не перестаю сомневаться в своей работе! – воскликнул Шерлок. – И еще я все время думаю: «Боже, неужели я и правда так выгляжу? С этим нелепым подбородком и этим лицом?» Боюсь, что я раб своего тщеславия, Джон. Можешь запросто сообщить об этом в «Daily Mail».

Джон был поражен. Он присел на диван, слегка ошарашенный услышанным.

\- Шерлок, ты, что, разыгрываешь меня?

\- Нет, с чего бы?

\- То есть ты искренне полагаешь, что ты плохо смотришься на экране?

Он фыркнул.

\- Будучи актером, приходится позволять другим видеть тебя в не самом приятном свете. Но это не означает, что я _сам_ готов смотреть на это.

\- Не могу поверить. Ты не имеешь ни малейшего понятия, да?

\- Понятия о чем? – спросил Шерлок, возмущенный самим фактом того, что существует нечто, чего он не знает.

\- Шерлок, да ты… - Джон задумался.

«Так, надо сейчас сказать это максимально мягко, чтобы не прозвучало как флирт». Он подбирал слова.

\- Ты чертов красавец. Слышал бы ты, как визжала абсолютно каждая женщина, которой я рассказывал о том, что буду твоим партнером по фильму. И это я еще не упоминал о том, кого я буду играть. Даже Сара. А уж, поверь, ей не нравятся парни.

\- Да ладно, - Шерлок звучал как-то неуверенно.

\- Бесспорно. Неужели ты не знаешь?

\- Полагаю, мне говорили. Просто я сам не вижу этого.

\- Никто не может трезво оценить себя со стороны. Нам всегда кажется, что мы уродливые тролли и что никто никогда не сможет полюбить нас.

\- Сама идея о том, что никто не сможет полюбить _тебя_ , так же нелепа, как и, исходя из твоих слов, мои сомнения по поводу внешности.

Джон покраснел, толком не понимая, как реагировать на этот комплимент. 

\- Я имею ввиду, что в такого человека, как ты, легко влюбиться, - поспешил добавить Шерлок. – Ты дружелюбный, легко идешь на контакт и ты так быстро располагаешь к себе людей, как никогда не мог я сам. Хотя, если бы я захотел, то у меня, безусловно, получилось бы.

Джон улыбнулся, пораженный тем, как Шерлок смог выкрутиться из ситуации.

\- Давай уже просто посмотрим этот чертов фильм, а? И твое тщеславие переживет это.

Шерлок глубоко и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Если ты настаиваешь, то я согласен.

«Kanisza» показывали по одному из кабельных каналов. Они расположились на диване, Джон взял китайскую еду и немного вина. Поначалу Шерлок был напряжен, но потом расслабился.

Джон много читал о фильме и знал краткое содержание. Картина была номинирована в категории «Лучшее игровое кино», но статуэтка досталась более доступному для понимания и более рентабельному фильму о войне, хотя многие до сих пор считали, что это распределение мест было ошибкой. В результате картина выиграла только две статуэтки: «За лучшую операторскую работу» и «За лучшую актерскую игру» (вторую заработал фильму Шерлок).

Это был полностью его фильм, ведь он присутствовал практически в каждой сцене. Он играл роль профессора философии Оксфордского университета – Алистера Темплтона, отправившегося в Австралию, чтобы работать над проектом с другим ученым-философом, с которым он переписывался только по электронной почте. Этот философ отвез Алистера к себе в загородный дом, а потом таинственным образом умер. Алистер остался в доме и стал работать, соблюдая философский принцип целостного восприятия объекта, который они изучали вдвоем с умершим профессором. В конце концов, Алистер пришел к выводу, что, возможно, смерть его напарника не была естественной.

Вскоре Джон забыл о еде и стал увлеченно следить за развитием сюжета. Операторская работа была поразительной, это было заметно даже на небольшом экране их телевизора, а игра Шерлока была потрясающей, именно такой, как о ней все отзывались. Его Алистер был очень увлеченным, но наивным, достопочтенным англичанином, но, вместе с тем, хиппи в душе, желающим получить новый опыт.

\- Очень напоминает Полански, - сказал Джон где-то в середине фильма.

\- Думаешь? – спросил Шерлок, не отрываясь от экрана.

\- Напоминает мне его фильм «Пианист». Вся эта наполняющая тишина, одиночество Алистера, длительные периоды молчания между эпизодами.

\- Я уже слышал о таком сравнении.

\- Боже мой, как тебе удается так потрясающе удерживать все внимание зрителей на себе в течение столь долгого времени? Я просто не могу оторваться!

\- Я продумал мысли Алистера, его идеи, монологи, все то, о чем он мог ежесекундно размышлять. И я могу даже сейчас рассказать тебе, о чем он думает в любой момент фильма.

\- Это все видно на экране.

Джон замолчал, и они продолжили смотреть.

\- Это и правда так далеко расположено? – спросил Джон, когда по сюжету фильма Алистер пешком путешествовал по пустыне в центр Австралии.

\- Да, очень. Терренс настаивал на натурных съемках. Туда пришлось отправить все оборудование и даже, ты не поверишь, генераторные установки. Мы разбили лагерь в том месте, из которого на грузовике можно было добраться до интересующих нас точек, потом сменили место, ну и так далее.

\- Просто преступление, что за это вам не дали Оскар.

\- Согласен.

Они закончили просмотр в полной тишине. Джон просто сидел и впитывал в себя фильм.

\- Господи боже, Шерлок. Я и так с трепетом отношусь к тебе, - он сделал вдох. - Я не достоин делить с тобой один экран.

\- Ты прекрасно с этим справляешься.

\- Я не смогу сделать то, что ты сделал в этом фильме.

\- Конечно, ты не сможешь, но ты и не должен. Если бы тебе предложили эту роль, то ты бы создал нечто свое, совершенно другое.

\- Моя игра не была бы такой хорошей.

\- Мы не можем судить об этом. Основываясь на том, что я сейчас знаю о тебе, думаю, ты бы отлично справился.

\- Твои партнеры по фильму тоже были великолепны.

\- Да, согласен. Я с радостью поработал бы с ними еще. А вот насчет них не уверен. Думаю, они бы точно не захотели.

\- Поговаривали, что ты был очень напряженным на съемочной площадке.

\- Это роль была для меня своего рода вызовом. Я не мог позволить себе бездельничать.

\- Сейчас тоже такая роль. Но ты все равно уделяешь время просмотру фильмов со мной, - сказал Джон, посмеиваясь над Шерлоком.

Шерлок взглянул на него, легко улыбнувшись уголками губ.

\- Возможно потому, что сейчас человек, с которым я могу поговорить, интереснее, чем тогда.

Джон был польщен и не мог понять, как грамотно отреагировать, чтобы не прозвучать заискивающе.

\- Ну, так как, тебе слишком противно было смотреть на себя со стороны?

Шерлок издал невнятный звук, как будто хотел откашляться.

\- Полагаю, что я смогу привыкнуть к этому.

\- Ты чертовски хорошо выглядел в этом фильме. Все эти утренние солнечные лучи, загорелая кожа и одежда, которая так шла тебе…

\- Терренс все время хотел, чтобы я походил на Байроновского героя, или на Редфорда в фильме «Из Африки». Мне хотелось выглядеть как можно более неряшливо и растрепанно. И это приводило к постоянной ругани с гримерами.

Джон посмотрел на него, по-детски поджав по себя ноги и обхватив колени руками. Он почувствовал неожиданное притяжение к своему такому странному партнеру по фильму и безусловно самому необычному другу, который когда-либо у Джона был. Он даже не думал, что между ними может возникнуть какая-то связь, что они могут стать друзьями. Но как он мог устоять? Мужчина был ходячей загадкой. 

\- Ты просто воюешь с целым миром, да? – тихо спросил Джон.

И это было очень горько. Потому что, если бы мир на секунду остановился и посмотрел на того, кем в действительности был этот человек, Шерлоку не пришлось бы сражаться против всех.

\- Так было всегда. Но с тобой я не воюю, ведь так?

Джон улыбнулся.

\- Надеюсь, что нет.

\- Это хорошо, потому что первый раз в жизни мне так легко общаться.

\- Правда?

\- Что?

\- Тебе легко?

Шерлок посмотрел на него и улыбнулся. Но не этой своей самодовольной ухмылкой, и не улыбкой говорящей: «Я просто вынужден терпеть твое присутствие». Он улыбнулся тепло и искренне, без фальши.

\- Да, Джон. Мне и правда легко.

Джон улыбнулся в ответ. И на какое-то время они просто позволили себе раствориться в этом моменте, погрузившись в тишину.

\- Ну что, перейдем теперь к _моим_ фильмам? – дразня его, произнес Джон. – Возможно, тебе понравится высокодраматическая картина, наполненная необузданным весельем - «Сладкий месяц в Гаване»?

***

 

_Незнакомый прохожий! ты и не знаешь, как жадно я смотрю на тебя,_  
Ты тот, кого я повсюду искал (это меня осеняет, как сон).  
С тобою мы жили когда-то веселою жизнью,  
Все припомнилось мне в эту минуту, когда мы проходили мимо, возмужавшие,  
целомудренные, магнитные, любящие,  
Вместе со мною ты рос, вместе мы были мальчишками,  
С тобою я ел, с тобою спал, и вот твое тело стало не только твоим и мое не только моим.  
Проходя, ты даришь мне усладу твоих глаз, твоего лица, твоего  
тела и за это получаешь в обмен мою бороду, руки и грудь,  
Мне не сказать тебе ни единого слова, мне только думать  
о тебе, когда я сижу, одинокий, или ночью, когда я, одинокий, проснусь,  
Мне только ждать, я уверен, что снова у меня будет встреча  
с тобой,  
Мне только думать о том, как бы не утратить тебя. 

_Уолт Уитмен, «Незнакомому» (пер. К. И. Чуковского_ )

***

_Passing stranger! you do not know_  
How longingly I look upon you,  
You must be he I was seeking,  
Or she I was seeking  
(It comes to me as a dream)  
I have somewhere surely  
Lived a life of joy with you,  
All is recall'd as we flit by each other,  
Fluid, affectionate, chaste, matured,  
You grew up with me,  
Were a boy with me or a girl with me,  
I ate with you and slept with you, your body has become  
not yours only nor left my body mine only,  
You give me the pleasure of your eyes,  
face, flesh as we pass,  
You take of my beard, breast, hands,  
in return,  
I am not to speak to you, I am to think of you  
when I sit alone or wake at night, alone  
I am to wait, I do not doubt I am to meet you again  
I am to see to it that I do not lose you. 

_Walt Whitman, To a Stranger_

***

_Примечания автора:_

_1\. Цитата о том, что актерам платят за ожидание, в действительности принадлежит Уилу Уитену, блоггеру, актеру, необыкновенному человеку и неофициальному Королю Всех Чудиков, хотя возможно, он в свою очередь цитировал кого-то еще._

_2\. Когда шла речь о записи звука на студии звукозаписи. Еще говорят «озвучка». Почти во всех фильмах есть озвучка. Практически нереально записывать естественный звук вне студийных павильонов, потому что шум машин, листвы и другой ерунды приводит к тому, что записываемый звук получается очень некачественным. В студиях звукозаписи актеры заново озвучивают свои реплики. Они стоят пред экраном, на котором могут видеть себя и соотносить движение губ со звуком. Плохие и дешевые фильмы всегда легко распознать по некачественной озвучке._

_3\. Андерсон – линейный продюсер фильма. Такой продюсер фактически является начальником снабжения. Он выписывает чеки, нанимает работников, ответственен за логистику и вообще за любое дерьмо, которое может случиться во время съемок. Как правило, исполнительный продюсер не присутствует на съемках (так как ведет сразу несколько проектов), но линейный продюсер всегда на площадке. Он выполняет основную массу ежедневной работы. Это неблагодарный, но очень ответственный труд._

_4\. Когда речь идет о Терренсе, имеется в виду Терренс Малик. Шерлок уже говорил о нем в предыдущей главе. Для фильма «Kanisza», который я описываю, скорее всего, подошел бы режиссер с редким индивидуальным подчерком и, что не менее важно, режиссер, который бы хорошо владел съемками на натуре и мог справляться с масштабным кинопроизводством. Малик был режиссером фильма «Тонкая красная линия», так что у него соответствующая репутация._

_5\. Если вы еще не смотрели фильм «Пианист», немедленно сделайте это. По моему мнению, если говорить о периоде Холокоста, то этот фильм, лучше, чем «Список Шиндлера». Он тяжелый, но гениальный._

_6\. Аранофски. Это Даррен Аранофски. Вероятно, самый искренний режиссер, со своим индивидуальным подчерком, работающий в наше время. Он автор фильмов «Реквием по мечте», «Фонтан», «Рестлер», «Черный лебедь» и многих других._

_И одно примечание обо мне: я получаю много сообщений о своих знания в области киноиндустрии. Я бы хотела прояснить, что большинство моих познаний вторичны. Я не работаю в киноиндустрии, хотя знаю людей, работающих там. Я читала много книг об этой сфере. Также я писала статьи по анализу фильмов и критические отзывы, поэтому многое почерпнула оттуда. Но все же, я могу делать ошибки. Что-то упрощать, а что-то наоборот преувеличивать. Поэтому, не принимайте все за чистую монету. Я пишу максимально правдиво, но не даю никаких гарантий._

***

_Примечания переводчика:_

_1\. Мартас-Винъярд (Martha’s Vineyard, что переводится как «виноградник Марты») — остров в 6 км от мыса Кейп-Код на юго-востоке штата Массачусетс. Остров знаменит тем, что в1974 году он выступал в качестве съемочной площадки — вымышленного острова Эмити (Amity Island) — при съемках знаменитого кинофильма Стивена Спилберга «Челюсти»._

_2\. «Из Африки» - (англ. Out of Africa) — кинофильм режиссёра Сидни Поллака, вышедший на экраны в 1985 году. Фильм основан на автобиографической книге Карен Бликсен, писавшей под псевдонимом Исак Динесен, а также на книгах Джудит Турман Isak Dinesen: The Life of a Story Teller и Эррола Тжебински Silence Will Speak._

 

_Стихотворение «To a Stranger» Уолта Уитмена действительно очень подходит к фильму. К сожалению, при переводе именно названия фильма «To a Stranger», теряется определенная интонация. По идее, правильным было бы перевести «К незнакомцу». Но фильм не может выходить под таким незвучным названием._

_Также я бы хотела выразить свое мнение по поводу перевода Чуковского. Разумеется, перевод прекрасен. Но все-таки не могу не отметить, что в какой-то степени был утерян подтекст, который вложил Уитмен._

_Строчка «You must be he I was seeking, Or she I was seeking» - в переводе Чуковского звучит как «Ты тот, кого я повсюду искал». Как вы можете заметить, в оригинале идет четкое половое разграничение на «он» и «она». Что и задает определенный тон всему звучанию._


	5. Глава 5

_Съемки фильма: четвертая неделя_

\- Время обеда, народ! – крикнула Клара.

Джон поднялся из-за стола и потянулся. Прогон сцен с диалогами всегда занимал целую вечность.

\- Джон, ты на сегодня свободен. Шерлок, а тебе нужно переодеться для съемок.

Шерлок недовольно кивнул. В руках он держал изрядно потрепанный сценарий, весь испещрённый пометками, и дописывал что-то на полях. Джон заглянул к нему через плечо.

\- Великий день.

\- Ммм… Как обычно.

\- У тебя будет эта сцена с матерью Марка, а потом разговор с администратором больницы.

\- Сцены с конфликтами проще сыграть. Бурные эмоции буквально созданы для кинематографа. Происходит еле уловимое взаимодействие сильных чувств, которые внешне практически не проявляются, но доводят главную тему сцены до абсолюта.

Джон вздохнул.

\- Тебе обязательно всегда говорить так, будто ты беседуешь с Джеймсом Липтоном?

\- Кто такой Джеймс Липтон?

\- Джеймс Липтон, Шерлок! Неужели ты не знаешь этого парня из «Нью Скул», который…  
Шерлок равнодушно посмотрел на него.

\- Конечно, ты не знаешь, – Джон похлопал партнера по съемкам по плечу. – Я пойду, пожалуй.

\- Собираешься грандиозно отпраздновать свой выходной?

\- О, да. Я планирую почитать книгу и поспать.

Шерлок хмыкнул.

\- Ох, уж эта бурная жизнь кинозвезды.

\- И пусть никто никогда не догадается, что Джон Ватсон не знает, как клево отрываться на вечеринках, – он улыбнулся в ответ и собрался уходить.

\- Джон!

Он обернулся.

\- Что?

\- Увидимся позже? – Шерлок говорил обычным ровным голосом, не выражающим никаких эмоций, но Джона было не обмануть.

Шерлок мог не волноваться о дальнейших планах своего партнера по съемкам, потому что Джон даже и придумать не мог, чем еще заниматься, кроме как проводить все свое свободное время с ним, хоть этот факт и стал его немного тревожить.

\- Еще бы, приятель.

Шерлок кивнул и направился в гримерную. Джон вернулся к своему месту и достал из кармана пиджака мобильный телефон. У него было пропущенное сообщение от Сары. 

_«Позвони, когда у тебя будет свободное время»._

Так-так. Что-то здесь не то. В тот момент, когда Джон поднял голову и стал осматриваться в поисках сестры, Гарри уже оказалась рядом.

\- Как ты ухитряешься _это_ делать?

\- Я хорошо выполняю свою работу. Возвращаешься в квартиру?

\- Да.

\- Не возражаешь, если я побуду здесь?

Джон ухмыльнулся.

\- Думаешь, удастся поболтать с Кларой?

\- Я совершенно не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.

\- Мне доложили из надежного источника, что ты ей тоже нравишься.

\- Хммм… А этот твой «надежный источник» совершенно случайно не чертов высокий брюнет с дурацкой привычкой совать свой нос туда, куда не следует?

\- Я совершенно не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.

\- А ну-ка садись в машину, ты, засранец.

***

После того, как Шерлок переоделся, его отправили в соответствующий трейлер, чтобы обновить грим. Как только он вошел, то расплылся в улыбке, увидев того, кто его дожидался.

\- Иди же сюда, дорогой, и поцелуй меня, - проворковала Эмма Хадсон, притягивая его к себе.

Он поцеловал ее в щеку.

\- Как ты, старая перечница?

\- Да я-то в порядке, вот только мне никак не удается с тобой и двумя словами обмолвиться с тех пор, как я здесь. У меня все сцены с Джоном. Он такой милый и талантливый. Должна признаться, я немного… - она задумалась, подбирая слова.

\- Удивлена? – подсказал Шерлок, улыбаясь. – Не утруждай себя подбором слов, мы все удивлены.

\- Должна тебе признаться, что я испытываю колоссальное облегчение от того, что мне не приходится постоянно играть возрастные роли. По крайней мере, в этом фильме мне есть, где развернуться.

-Возрастные роли? Разве это не ты в прошлом году сыграла наемного убийцу?

\- О, вот это было веселье. Я должна была стрелять из настоящих пистолетов и делать вид, что владею кунг-фу.

\- О, да. Эмма Хадсон с лицензией на убийство.

-Молодой человек, вам бы лучше последить за тем, что вы говорите, иначе я покажу всю силу моего кунг-фу.

Шерлок засмеялся. Существовало не так много актеров, с которыми он мог бы не без удовольствия проводить время, но с Эммой Хадсон ему было очень легко. Трижды она играла его мать, и один раз, самый запоминающийся, его любовницу. Он рекомендовал ее на роль матери Марка в этом фильме. Это была сложная роль, потому что ей необходимо было сыграть отрицательного персонажа. Дело в том, что по сценарию почти все конфликты между Марком и его семьей возникали из-за того, что семья обвиняла Бенджамина в смерти Джеймса.

Казалось странным, что Эмма со всеми ее кружевными салфетками и травяными настоями может быть на самом деле очень резкой и держать на себе чуть ли не все постановки Королевского Шекспировского Театра, неоднократно поражая всех потрясающей игрой в "Королеве Лире" - спектакле, в котором пол каждого персонажа был сменен на противоположный. Театралы до сих пор говорили об этой постановке с нескрываемым благоговением.

\- Будь такой же напористой в нашей предстоящей сцене, - просто сказал Шерлок.

Эмма вдумчиво посмотрела на него.

\- Ты как-то изменился, дорогой. Я это заметила еще в свой первый съемочный день.

\- Я такой же, как и всегда, Эмма. Постоянный, как сам Гибралтар.

\- О, но ведь Гибралтар всегда меняется. Хоть камень и кажется таким твердым, вода рано или поздно источит его. Всему приходит свое время, – она чуть выше подняла голову. – Ты проводишь много времени с Джоном.

\- Мы сдружились. И сработались. Это настоящее облегчение - работать с таким партнером над подобным проектом. Было бы весьма неприятно, если бы это был кто-то, кого я с трудом переношу.

\- Он совсем не похож на тебя. Как актер. Тебе есть чему поучиться.

\- Господи, да почему вы все вдруг стали так озабочены тем, чтобы я поучился у него? Кому-нибудь когда-нибудь приходило в голову, что вообще-то это _он_ может поучиться у _меня_? – Шерлок запнулся, осознав, насколько мерзко это прозвучало.

\- Потому что у тебя есть Оскар, да? – спросила Эмма. – Ты ведь именно это хотел сказать.

\- Да, собирался. Но ведь так и есть.

\- У тебя и правда есть Оскар. Ты гениально сыграл ту роль. Но ты сыграл, делая абсолютно то же самое, что делал всегда.

\- Разве это плохо?

\- Нет, не плохо. Просто этого не достаточно. В этом фильме. С ним.

Шерлок нетерпеливо вздохнул. 

\- Забавно, что Джон Ватсон изменил весь съемочный процесс одной сценой, сыграв которую, он только лишь оправдал ожидания, но, тем не менее, его стиль игры совершенно отличается от моего. Почему теперь все должно быть по-другому из-за Джона Ватсона?

\- Не знаю, дорогой. Это ты мне скажи.

Он посмотрел на ее спокойное и открытое лицо, и раздражение вдруг покинуло его. Он подался вперед, уперев локти в колени, и провел рукой по волосам.

\- У меня нет ответа, Эмма. Я не знаю, почему все изменилось, но теперь все определенно по-другому.

***

Джон поставил сумку на стул и достал мобильный, одной рукой набирая номер Сары и наливая воду в стакан - второй.

\- Слушаю?

\- Сара, это Джон.

\- О, привет. Спасибо, что так быстро перезвонил.

\- Я свободен сегодня днем.

\- Как у тебя там дела?

\- Надо сказать, что просто превосходно. Лишь бы не сглазить.

\- Со съемочной площадки идут кое-какие слухи. Можно даже сказать, сплетни.

\- Какого рода сплетни?

\- По большей части о тебе, о твоей гениальной игре.

Джон хмыкнул.

\- Никто в _это_ не поверит.

\- Я верю, Джон. И с другой стороны, мне и верить-то не надо. Я всегда знала, на что ты способен.

\- Мне не следует слышать такое.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что ни один актер не сможет хорошо играть, если будет уверен в своей гениальности. В глубине души он должен считать себя бездарностью, – Джон замешкался. - Хотя я могу быть исключением из этого правила.

\- Шерлок, как он? Наверное, ужасен, как ночной кошмар?

\- О, ну он высокомерный, грубый и требовательный.

\- Но?

\- Даже не знаю. Он харизматичный. А когда пробираешься сквозь всю эту напыщенность, то оказывается, что он очень даже милый… Бывает таким, когда в настроении.

\- То есть ты уже притерся к нему?

\- Вообще-то, только не падай в обморок, но мы стали достаточно близкими приятелями.

\- Да ладно!

\- Серьезно. Мне кажется, я сумел впечатлить его и, таким образом, заслужить его расположение. И так как я единственный, кто смог это сделать, он проводит все свое свободное время со мной.

\- Судя по всему, ты не шибко противишься этому.

\- Так и есть. Он нравится мне. И мы хорошо выполняем эту работу.

\- О, да что ты говоришь? И какого рода _работу_ вы так хорошо выполняете?

\- Перестань, - Джон резко осадил ее, ощущая, как жар стал заполнять его тело. – Эти твои инсинуации подходят только для страниц какой-нибудь бульварной газетенки.

\- То есть ты не отрицаешь?

\- Сара, нет у меня никакого романа с этим невыносимым человеком. Ясно?

\- Ясно. Если ты настаиваешь.

\- Уверен, ты как раз хотела поговорить о моей бурной личной жизни, которая начинается сразу после съемочного дня, или об отсутствии таковой…

\- Нет, – он услышал, как женщина вздохнула на том конце провода. – Джон, я и Антея, мы поговорили и приняли решение. Пришло время объявить о наших отношениях.

Он кивнул, так как уже предвидел такой исход событий.

\- Я так и подумал, что дело в этом. Ты уже разговаривала со своим пресс-секретарем?

\- Да. Вначале он взбесился, а потом стал продумывать, как контролировать последующие события. Ты как к этому отнесешься?

\- Сара, я делал все это ради тебя. Мне тоже так было удобно, но, поверь, я справлюсь и со статусом одиночки. Просто буду соглашаться на очень удаленные съемки, – Джон сделал паузу. – Я всегда буду тебе другом. Но у тебя есть семья. Антея и ребенок – вот что самое главное для тебя сейчас. А остальное подождет.

Он услышал, как Сара всхлипнула.

\- Джон, спасибо тебе. Я знала, что ты поймешь.

\- Какой линии поведения придерживаться нам с тобой?

\- Свалим все на стандартные вещи. Что у нас не совпадает рабочий график, мало проводим времени вместе, разные планы на будущее и все в таком духе.

\- А что будет, когда ты раскроешься? Ты же не можешь сказать всем, что встречаешься с Антеей уже пять лет? И ребенок…

\- Не знаю. Я не знаю, что делать. Одна часть меня просто хочет послать все к чертям и рассказать правду. Рассказать, что мы с тобой все это выдумали, чтобы я смогла строить свою карьеру, из-за того что в Голливуде все так паршиво устроено. Но я не стану. Это рискованно.

\- Да, это факт.

\- Я бы не поставила тебя в такую ситуацию. Все же подумают, что ты тоже гей.

\- Да срать я хотел на подобные предположения.

\- Джон, но фильм, над которым ты работаешь…сейчас не лучшее время для подобных заявлений. Эта картина может изменить твою карьеру. Я не стану так рисковать. Мы с тобой сделаем все по-тихому с помощью наших пресс-секретарей. А я буду стараться оберегать нашу жизнь с Антеей, приложу все усилия для этого, а люди пусть говорят, сколько хотят. Мы выйдем в свет ровно тогда, когда обе будем уверены, что пришло время. То, что ты будешь сообщать о наших с тобой взаимоотношениях – дело твое. Я, в свою очередь, буду просто говорить, что ты был и останешься моим другом, и что ты всегда помогал мне справляться с трудностями.

Джон был слегка обескуражен.

\- О, Сара, дорогая…Как же меня бесит, что вообще нужно было все это придумывать.

\- Все ради Антеи. Ради нашего малыша.

\- Правильно. Думай только о них.

\- Я дождусь завершения твоих съемок и сделаю объявление. Не хочу, чтобы пресса раньше времени выслеживала тебя и мешала работать.

\- Я ценю это, спасибо. 

\- И я не шутила по поводу слухов. Странно, что Майк до сих пор не позвонил тебе.

\- Вообще-то он звонил. Но я не могу полагаться на все, что говорят, пока люди не посмотрят фильм.

\- Такое уже случалось ранее. Например, Эд Нортон. Вокруг его работы над фильмом «Первобытный страх» тоже ходили слухи. И он подписался на два дополнительных проекта, которые должны были стартовать сразу после окончания тех съемок.

\- Я ничего не хочу планировать сейчас. И, если честно, я думал передохнуть после этой работы.

\- Когда запланирован выход фильма?

\- Они надеются успеть к декабрю. Каникулы, сезон награждений, ну ты понимаешь.

\- Черт возьми, да это же как замкнутый круг. Вы с Шерлоком и передохнуть-то толком не успеете, перед тем, как начнется вся эта рекламная суета перед выходом фильма.

\- После завершения съемок он сразу едет в Лондон - будет играть в новой постановке пьесы «Близость», в Национальном театре.

Сара замолчала на какое-то время.

\- Он и правда тебе нравится, признайся? Я слышу это по твоим интонациям.

\- Да, нравится. Бесспорно, он один из самых интересных друзей, которые у меня когда-либо были.

\- И это все?

Джон открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что конечно это все, ведь он – это он, а Шерлок – это Шерлок, и они не могут быть вместе. А еще он хотел сказать, что все-таки он, Джон, ведущий Голливудский актер, и ему полагается быть только с какой-нибудь привлекательной женщиной, что происходящее за кадром – это просто остаточный адреналин, и, если его игнорировать, то все со временем пройдет; но также он хотел сказать, что иногда, когда он смотрит на Шерлока, то осознает, что его улыбка помимо воли становится чуть шире, а еще, он начинает немного нервничать в его присутствии, как происходит всякий раз, когда рядом находится человек, в которого он влюблен, а эти чувства приходится сдерживать, черт подери, потому что, если, будучи таким современным мужчиной, он не может рассказать своей близкой подруге-лесбиянке, что он, судя по всему, запал на своего партнера по фильму, то тогда он не сможет рассказать об этом никому другому.

Но все, что он в результате произнес:

\- Не знаю. Может, и не все.

\- Он красивый мужчина, Джон.

\- Да, – и к этому нечего было добавить.

\- Просто будь осторожен, хорошо? Не хочу видеть, как ты страдаешь.

Джон хохотнул.

\- Тогда, возможно, тебе стоит держать глаза закрытыми.

***

Идти вслед за Шерлоком было просто, принимая во внимание тот факт, что он топал, как маленький ребенок. Джон шел за ним, стараясь не обращать внимания на взгляды съёмочной команды.

\- Отвали. Я не в духе.

\- Ты лишний раз подтверждаешь репутацию избалованной дивы, когда покидаешь съёмочную площадку вот так.

\- А разве я борюсь с этой репутацией? Если все так озабочены тем, что я сорвусь при малейшей провокации, то пусть молчат в тряпочку.

\- Я сделаю вид, что не слышал этого. И я не позволю тебе вылететь из этого фильма, ты слышишь? Только не после всей той работы, которую мы проделали вместе.

\- Что за глупости, я не вылечу отсюда!

\- Энг и так недоволен, а ты еще и затягиваешь съемочный процесс! И я не хочу работать четырнадцать часов подряд из-за тебя. Никто не хочет.

\- Просто… - Шерлок вздохнул, - мне нужно немного времени.

\- Что бы что?

\- Перенастроиться.

\- Перенастройка? Нет, это не то, что тебе нужно.

\- О, ну тогда будь добр, скажи мне, ты, великий оракул Джон Ватсон, что же мне нужно!

\- Тебе надо расслабиться уже, мать твою. Школа актерского мастерства имени Холмса не катит для этой сцены. Энг тебе уже давно говорил, чтобы ты просто расслабился, а ты упорно продолжаешь моргать по плану… или что ты там еще в деталях распланировал делать!

\- Так _я работаю_ , Джон. И раньше это меня никогда не подводило.

\- И сейчас не подводит, Шерлок. Ты гениален, всегда был гениальным, но ты не можешь оставаться прежним. Не для этого фильма.

\- Конечно! Все, что мне нужно, это забить на технику, которую я разрабатывал в течение пятнадцати лет своей карьеры, пустить все по ветру, только потому, что все, что сейчас требуется – это _чувствовать_ , да?

\- Да нет же, черт возьми, этого не достаточно. И не надо так чрезмерно упрощать мои слова, чтобы они звучали слишком по-идиотски, ты не наберешь таким образом дополнительных очков в пользу своего метода, – Джон выдохнул. – Первый урок актерского мастерства. Что является самым главным врагом актера?

\- Страх.

\- Страх чего?

\- Страх того, что на него будут смотреть.

\- Что на самом деле имеется в виду?

Шерлок нахмурился. 

\- Это звучит не как вопрос.

\- Это не вопрос, который обычно задают во время обучения. Это _мой личный_ вопрос. Так что же подразумевается под страхом быть увиденным другими?

\- Уверен, ты сейчас все объяснишь.

\- Это страх быть честным, Шерлок. Мы прячем свою личность в глубине себя, перед тем, как показаться на людях: такова человеческая природа - скрывать истинную сущность. Мы закрываем лицо, когда плачем, мы стыдливо оглядываемся, когда идем по улице, и, когда мы переживаем самые глубокие эмоции, нам необходимо уединение. Но будучи актерами, нам приходится делать диаметрально противоположенное, и самое сложное заключается в том, чтобы перебороть свой врожденный страх в выражении глубинных эмоций на публике. Ты же никогда не делал этого? Ты проводил работу другого рода. Когда мы видим тебя на экране в слезах, в ярости или когда ты занимаешься сексом, или еще что-то, что мы стараемся скрывать в обычной жизни, то мы видим не тебя в этом состоянии, а только точную копию, имитацию, то, что ты натягиваешь поверх своей кожи. И да, это гениальная имитация, можешь не сомневаться. Это производит впечатление, и кажется реальным. Но не является таковым.

\- А разве на экране это когда-нибудь было реальным? Когда ты плачешь в кадре, ты что и правда чувствуешь горе?

\- Иногда. Но я использую свое личное горе. Я использую чистое чувство, чтобы взрастить на нем такое же, но уже принадлежащее моему герою.

Шерлок молчал.

\- Я работаю так, как работаю, Джон.

\- Почему ты боишься быть более гибким? Ты гениальный актер, Шерлок. Если бы только сделал этот последний шаг, Боже… Да с тобой тогда никто не смог бы сравниться. Ты бы мог стать величайшим актером из всех, живущих на земле.

Он покачал головой.

\- И я должен слушать тебя? Почему? О, точно, ведь ты же Джон Ватсон, самородок, чью одаренную игру мы можем лицезреть в таких потрясающих драматических фильмах, как «Бритье и стрижка»! 

\- О, так тебе понравился этот фильм? Один из моих любимых. Особенно мне нравится сцена, где я слетаю с водной горки в _костюме клоуна_ , – Джон глубоко вздохнул. – Нападки в мой адрес не помогут, Шерлок. И я понимаю, почему ты так делаешь: ты чертов ребенок, который не может справиться со своими истинными эмоциями.

\- Да вы посмотрите, он еще и психолог! – воскликнул Шерлок, вскидывая руки к небу. – Как же мне повезло, что у меня есть такой разносторонний партнёр по фильму, который может все разложить по полочкам!

Джон крепко сжал зубы.

\- Боже, я был прав, действительно прав, когда предположил, что с тобой будет непросто работать, да?

\- В таком случае можешь с чистой совестью проваливать отсюда!

\- И оставить тебя в таком состоянии? Нет уж, черт возьми. Нравится тебе или нет, но мы в одной лодке.

Джон стоял рядом с входной дверью трейлера Шерлока, наблюдая за тем, как его партнер мечется из стороны в сторону короткими зигзагами, и у него чуть ли не пар валил из ушей от гнева.  
Прошло несколько минут. Потом Шерлок остановился и застыл, не поворачиваясь к Джону лицом. Его плечи расслабились, и он произнес:

\- Прости, Джон.

\- Все в порядке.

Шерлок обернулся, потирая шею.

\- Я не хотел… просто… то, что я имел в виду…

\- Я все понимаю.

\- Ты же знаешь, что я думаю о тебе в действительности?

\- Прекрати извиняться, мне неловко.

Шерлок усмехнулся.

\- И что мне делать?

\- Не знаю. Я не могу сказать тебе, как вытащить наружу истинные эмоции. Ты когда-нибудь пробовал? Кто-то другой когда-нибудь пробовал?

\- Нет, - ответил Шерлок, с ноткой удивления в голосе, будто только сейчас понял это. – Нет, никто не хотел.

Разговор шел уже не об актерской игре.

\- Как такое вообще может быть? Как так, неужели никто не подходил к тебе достаточно близко?  
Шерлок встретился с ним взглядом.

\- Я делал все, чтобы они даже не пытались.

Джон задержал дыхание.

\- Со мной такое не пройдет.

\- Я бы и сам не хотел.

В течение нескольких ударов сердца они еще удерживали взгляд друг на друге, потом Джон отвел глаза и провел рукой по волосам.

\- Итак, эта сцена.

\- Да, точно, - отозвался Шерлок, прочищая горло.

\- Мы уже делали это тысячу раз.

\- Боже, ты прав.

\- Ты доверяешь мне?

Шерлок посмотрел на него, удивленный таким неожиданным вопросом, но ответил моментально:

\- Да.

-Хорошо. А я доверяю тебе. Потому что речь идет о тебе и обо мне. Мы должны быть открыты друг для друга в этой сцене. Понимаешь?

Шерлок кивнул.

\- Я уже думал, что ты начнешь применять эту ужасную тактику старых драматических школ. Заставишь каждого из нас проиграть роль другого, или сымпровизировать что-нибудь, или сделать еще какую-нибудь чушь.

Джон ухмыльнулся.

\- Даже если бы я захотел, держу пари, последний раз, когда ты позволил кому-то поучать тебя, был еще в драматической студии. Уверен, ты бы не стал проходить через это еще раз.

\- Когда съемки закончатся, я точно запишусь на те вечерние курсы, которые ты посещал.

\- Хорошие актеры выпускаются не только из RADA, знаешь ли.

Шерлок кивнул.

\- И тому есть ежедневные подтверждения.

Согретый чувством нахлынувшей гордости, Джон опустил руки вдоль тела.

\- Пойдем. Сделаем еще одну попытку.

\- Согласен.

Шерлок развернулся, открыл дверь трейлера и совершенно не удивился тому, что Клара уже ожидала его снаружи. Ее руки были скрещены на груди, она переминалась с ноги на ногу.

\- Ну что, парни, готовы вернуться к работе? – спросила она.

\- Готовы.

Джон проследовал за Шерлоком обратно на съемочную площадку. Сейчас это была квартира Бенджамина. Настоящая квартира в северной части Торонто. К своему колоссальному удивлению, Шерлок извинился перед Энгом и съемочной группой за инцидент, и попросил продолжить работу. Джон посмотрел на окружающих – все смягчились.

На мгновение он закрыл глаза и подумал о своем персонаже. Марк в этой сцене должен был быть в ярости. У него будто земля ушла из-под ног, он чувствовал, что его предали, и боялся, что Бенджамин любит его только потому, что он похож на Джеймса. И как вообще он мог любить мужчину, который, возможно, замешан в смерти его брата?

Шерлок занял место на площадке. Операторы включили камеры. Первая реплика была у Джона. Он произнёс текст, Шерлок ответил. А потом Джон позволил паузе затянуться намного дольше, чем это предполагалось. Шерлок встретился с ним взглядом, и Джон не позволил ему отвернуться.

_Мы вместе. Я здесь, рядом с тобой._

Шерлок не отводил взгляд. В его глазах не было вопросов, он не удивлялся молчанию Джона. Он просто стоял рядом с ним, в этой всеобъемлющей тишине, не выходя из роли. И когда, наконец, Джон ответил на реплику, Шерлок мог с уверенностью сказать, что все зазвучало совершенно иначе. Эта длинная пауза привнесла в сцену новое напряжение.

Они стали играть дальше, и Джон увидел, что _это_ начало происходить. Слои структуры, созданной Шерлоком, слетали с него, как ненужная шелуха, проявляясь в чуть незавершенных жестах, которые выглядели завораживающе, несмотря ни на что. Джон все ждал, когда Энг скажет: «Снято!», чтобы поменять угол обзора камер, но он не произносил ни звука. Режиссер продолжал съемку, не прерывая бурление энергии в теле Шерлока, который двигался по сцене без остановки, и настойчивость, прорывающуюся во всех движениях Марка.

В кульминационный момент сцены Бенджамин поймал взгляд Марка, и на долю секунды Джон увидел, как на него посмотрел Шерлок.

_Расслабься. Я с тобой._

***

_После того, как Джон снял грим и снова переоделся в свои любимые джинсы и джемпер, он отправился в трейлер к Шерлоку. Но Энг пришел туда первым и уже начал разговаривать со своим ведущим актером (или с одним из, по крайней мере). Шерлок, ссутулившись, сидел на стуле, вытянув ноги перед собой, закинув одну на другую, и слушал Энга, кивая. Лицо его было расслабленным, на губах играла легкая улыбка._

_Когда Джон вошел, Энг повернулся._

_\- О, извините, - сказал Джон. – Я зайду чуть позже._

_\- Нет. Мы закончили, – Энг положил руку Джону на плечо. – Сегодня было великолепно. Очень хорошо._

_\- Спасибо._

_Энг вышел. Джон повернулся к Шерлоку._

_\- Ну, разве ты не доволен собой?_

_\- Я чувствую себя так, как будто только что попал под обстрел._

_\- Ты должен ощущать себя, как парень, который только что буквально вышиб двери на той съемочной площадке._

_\- Моя игра была практически такой же, как раньше._

_-Согласен. Но иногда даже небольшие отличия приводят к колоссальным изменениям._

_Шерлок уставился в пустоту._

_\- Буквально вчера я рассказывал Эмме, каким странным мне кажется то, что все только и говорят о том, что я должен поучиться у тебя, а не наоборот. Вот объясни мне, Джон, неужели всем было так очевидно, что мне еще столькому нужно научиться, а я последний, кто об этом узнает?  
Джон присел, не отводя взгляда от него._

_\- А с чего ты взял, что я ничему не учился у тебя все это время? Я не перестаю делать это с того момента, как начались съемки. Дело не в том, что им кажется, будто тебе есть чему поучиться, а мне нет, Шерлок. Просто я сам признаю, что мне нужно много перенять у тебя._

\- А мне, судя по всему, нужно напоминать об этом.

\- Честно говоря, ты не очень-то чутко прислушиваешься к подобным замечаниям.

Шерлок рассмеялся. Его смех был коротким и звонким.

\- Я так не думаю.

Джон хохотнул в ответ. А потом они просто молча сидели какое-то время.

\- Есть идея.

\- О, боже…

\- Нет, тебе понравится.

\- Ну, попробуй.

\- Завтра у нас свободный день. Давай прогуляемся по городу.

Шерлок нахмурился.

\- Ты имеешь ввиду осмотр достопримечательностей?

\- Именно! Экскурсия.

\- По Торонто?

\- Тут есть на что посмотреть! Я сам видел.

\- Тогда зачем смотреть еще раз?

У Джона не было достойного ответа на такой вопрос.

\- Будет весело. Завтра погода обещает быть чудесной. Мы можем слоняться по съемочному лагерю, и есть не очень здоровую пищу – это плохой вариант. А можем отправиться на прогулку на свежем воздухе, - сказал он, с энтузиазмом глядя на Шерлока.

Какое-то время тот просто смотрел на Джона, а потом тяжело вздохнул.

\- Ну, ладно. Если это осчастливит тебя.

***

Шерлок сдался, чтобы доставить Джону удовольствие. Это была своеобразная попытка отблагодарить его за тот пинок, который Джон дал ему вчера во время съёмок сцены, но уже к середине дня Шерлок поймал себя на мысли, что прогулка и правда ему по душе. Как и обещал Джон, погода была чудесной – не слишком холодно и не слишком жарко, но достаточно тепло, чтобы не надевать верхнюю одежду. Небо было ярко-голубым и чистым, а легкий ветерок обещал скорое приближение весны.  
Утром они взяли тур на катере по островам, и, поскольку сейчас был не туристический сезон, и, к тому же, выходной день, они не боялись быть застигнутыми фанатами. Шерлок все-таки ожидал, что кто-нибудь попросит у них автограф или решит сфотографироваться, но, судя по всему, никому не было до них дела. В другое время, возможно, он был бы слегка встревожен подобным отсутствием внимания, но сейчас он наслаждался покоем.

Наедине с Джоном.

Они пообедали в ресторане на Квин-стрит, где подавали только блины.

\- Похоже на какой-то судебный запрет продавать любую другую еду, - пробурчал Шерлок, когда они заняли очередь.

\- Но это же потрясающе, готовить одни блины. Я хочу еще добавить Нутеллы.

\- Джон. Это не лучший выбор. Закажи что-нибудь, содержащее протеины.

\- Нутеллу можно кушать в любое время суток.

После обеда, сытые и довольные, они прошлись по Юниверсити-авеню через Квинс Парк, мимо Королевского музея Онтарио.

\- Я бывал в этом городе уже много раз, но никогда не посещал этот музей, - сказал Шерлок, когда они проходили мимо. 

\- Это хорошее место, мы как-нибудь сходим туда. Я бы хотел посетить Каса Лома.

До Каса Лома они добирались долго, но день был отличным, и у них было свободное время. Во время этой прогулки они не особо много разговаривали. Шерлок чувствовал себя весьма комфортно, просто идя рядом с Джоном. С ним было спокойно. Джон производил впечатление человека, знающего сокровенные тайны, человека, для которого никто и ничто не было секретом.

А Шерлок, который всегда находил поведение людей, и общества в целом, непостижимым, чувствовал, что сейчас у него есть свой переводчик. Как амортизатор между ним и остальным миром, который его только раздражал.

Шерлок знал, что Каса Лома - это здание, своей архитектурой напоминающее замок, находящееся на холме, возвышавшемся над Торонто. В этом месте снимали очень много фильмов, но он никогда там не был. Когда они с Джоном остановились у подножия лестницы, ведущей на вершину здания, Шерлок поднял голову вверх и был поражен увиденным.

\- Интересно, - произнес он.

\- Ооо, ты удостоил это сооружение словом «интересно»! – поддразнил его Джон. – Что бы ты сказал о Виндзорском Замке?

\- Я там был. И удостоил его фразой «восхитительно».

Джон засмеялся, когда они начали подниматься по ступенькам.

Они заплатили за вход и прошли внутрь. Интерьер был слишком узнаваемым. И в этом не было ничего удивительного для Шерлока, который уже заметил много знакомых мест, служивших ранее съемочными площадками для множества известных фильмов.

\- Ты когда-нибудь снимался здесь? – спросил он.

\- Нет, - ответил Джон. – Я никогда не снимался в фильме, съемки которого предполагали бы использование подобных интерьеров.

К сожалению, наступил момент, когда анонимность, которой они так наслаждались, растворилась в воздухе.

\- Бог ты мой, - интонации были им, увы, знакомы и означали, что поблизости есть фанат. – Вы – Джон Ватсон!

Они повернулись на звук голоса и увидели девушку двадцати с чем-то лет, в обществе двух подруг. Все трое смотрели на них во все глаза. Джон улыбнулся им своей стандартной приветственной улыбкой.

\- Да, здравствуйте.

Шерлок стоял рядом, ожидая, что к нему обратятся тоже, но девушки не обращали на него внимания.

\- Мистер Ватсон, должна вам признаться, что вся моя семья каждое рождество смотрит «Чудаковатые каникулы». Это наш любимый фильм. Мы чувствуем себя нормальными по сравнению с героями фильма. 

Джон хихикнул.

\- Я рад, что в какой-то степени способствую объединению семьи.

\- Я была так влюблена в вас, когда мне было шестнадцать!

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, улыбаясь.

\- Ну, слава Богу, вы переросли это, – лукаво ответил Джон.

Девушка покраснела.

\- О, черт, нет. То есть я имею в виду, что вы все еще мне нравитесь, - произнесла она с запинкой.  
Шерлок вздохнул. Он предполагал, что такая обычная девушка, предпочитающая развлекательные фильмы с дурацкими шуточками, явно не смотрела «Rotisserie». Одна из поклонниц Ватсона, однако, стала поглядывать на него.

\- Вот дерьмо, - воскликнула она, а потом театрально прикрыла рот рукой. – О, прошу прощения за мои выражения, но ведь вы Шерлок Холмс!

\- Да, - ответил он.

\- Кто? – переспросила третья девушка.

\- Да ты должна знать! Он снимался в том фильме, в Австралии! Мы смотрели его в прошлом году на лекциях по философии.

Шерлок нахмурился. На лекциях по философии смотрят «Kanisza»? В каком таком университете могли показывать художественные фильмы?

\- Этот фильм изменил мою жизнь, - эмоционально продолжила девушка. – Вы были великолепны!

\- Спасибо, мне приятно это слышать, – ответил Шерлок.

Джон что-то подписывал первой девушке.

\- Так вы тут вроде как вместе? – спросила она, смотря по очереди то на одного, то на другого.

\- Просто осматриваем город, - сказал Джон. – Мы здесь на съемках фильма.

\- Правда? Вы оба в одном фильме? Это же потрясающе!

\- Я думаю, это будет хороший фильм, - ответил Джон, еле заметно подмигивая Шерлоку.

\- Можно получить ваш автограф, мистер Холмс? – спросила девушка, которая говорила о философии, и протянула ему свой блокнот и ручку.

\- Да, можно, - ответил он.

\- Меня зову Кэти. Через «э», - уточнила она, строя ему глазки.

Шерлоку в голову закралась мысль, что если бы он сейчас захотел, то мог бы взять эту девушку, отвезти куда-нибудь и заняться с ней сексом. Он знал множество актеров, которые не стали бы пренебрегать подобной возможностью. Его никогда не привлекало это. И он никогда не использовал свое положение ради подобной выгоды. Никто, кто когда-либо предлагал ему себя, будь то женщина или мужчина (что частенько случалось), не удостаивался и капли интереса с его стороны.  
Она была весьма симпатичной. И определенно с ним флиртовала. 

Шерлок написал в ее блокноте: «Кэти от Шерлока Холмса». Он заметил, что Джон добавлял какие-то более личные фразы, например: «С наилучшими пожеланиями», или что-то в этом роде. Он сам никогда не знал, что написать, только если его не просили черкнуть стандартное: «С днем рождения».  
Как и ожидалось, девушки хотели с ними сфотографироваться. Они попросили проходящего мимо охранника помочь им, и фотография была сделана. Шерлок представил, каким изможденным, должно быть, выглядел со стороны. Он всегда получался таким на подобных фотографиях. А Джон, скорее всего, наоборот, - выглядел пышущим здоровьем.

Девушки поблагодарили их, помахали на прощание и продолжили свою прогулку.

\- Я же говорил, что нас узнают, - ворчал Шерлок, пока они шли через сад.

\- О, это было совершенно безобидно, как и большинство подобных случайных встреч. Они были вежливыми и милыми.

\- Они были привлекательны. Та твоя поклонница, скорее всего, отдалась бы тебе прямо на месте.

\- О, можно подумать, мисс «Я люблю философию» не повалила бы тебя на землю прямо там, – пошутил Джон.

Шерлок фыркнул.

\- Думаю, я все-таки смог бы постоять за себя в этом поединке с двадцатилетней девушкой, Джон.

-Прости, пожалуйста, что я усомнился в уровне твоей физической подготовки, - Джон широко улыбался, будто бы это был лучший момент его жизни. Чего просто не могло быть, так как ни один человек не поместил бы день, проведенный с Шерлком, в Топ-10 самых лучших воспоминаний, но, по крайней мере, Джону не было скучно.

Они прошлись по саду, который был не слишком красив в это время года, и вернулись обратно на улицу. Изрядно уставшие после прогулки, они сели в трамвай, который следовал по маршруту до Кенсингтонской торговой площади. Добравшись туда, они решили где-нибудь поужинать. Пройдя мимо множества лавочек и забегаловок, они подошли к перекресту и увидели весьма ветхое здание ресторана под названием «Венгро-Тайская кухня». 

\- Хмм, - произнес Шерлок, - так Венгерская или все-таки Тайская?

\- Может и та, и другая. Нам стоит поужинать здесь.

\- Как скажешь.

Они прошли внутрь. Джон с восторгом отметил про себя, что интерьер сочетал в себе черты и венгерского, и тайского стилей. Это соединение приводило в замешательство, но Шерлок решил не думать об этом. Он заказал «пад тай», а Джон – «паприкаш». Сделав заказ, они сели в безлюдном уголочке.

Шерлок откашлялся.

\- Я рад, что ты предложил это, – сказал он. - Я имею в виду прогулку.

Джон посмотрел на него.

\- Правда?

\- Да. Мне понравилось. Я редко гуляю по городам, в которых проходят съемки. Во время работы я предпочитаю вести уединенный образ жизни.

\- Я тоже. Но борюсь с собой. В жизни должно быть что-то еще кроме работы. Если слишком глубоко погрузиться в этот бизнес, то можно забыть о том, что мир вообще существует.

Эти слова напомнили Шерлоку об одном моменте в жизни Джона.

\- Каково это, быть в армии?

Джон задумался.

\- Спокойно.

\- Весьма странное описание.

\- Без сомнения. Не думаю, что многие согласятся со мной. Но для меня главными были две вещи: регулярная еда и место для сна. Мне не нужно было волноваться о том, куда идти и что делать. Потому что всегда был тот, кто решал эти вопросы за меня. Обычно криком.

\- Ты мог бы построить карьеру в армии, если бы не получил ранение. Бедро, верно? Ты же почти истек кровью. Ты мог возобновить службу, после восстановления, но ты поступил в театральную студию и не бросил ее.

Джон кивнул.

\- Так и было, по всем пунктам.

\- Но ты не удивлен.

\- Шерлок, твоя способность рассказать все обо мне за долю секунды перестала удивлять уже давно, – он улыбнулся. – По правде говоря, я жду, когда ты спросишь о Саре. Я уверен, ты уже обо всем догадался.

\- Первый раз в жизни я решил попридержать язык за зубами. Думал, ты сам расскажешь, когда посчитаешь нужным.

\- Мы объявим о своем разрыве, когда закончатся съемки.

\- Хммм… разве можно порвать с кем-то, с кем никогда не встречался?

\- Знаю, это нелепо. Дурацкая игра на публику.

\- Это было необходимо, хоть и бессмысленно… Ей это давало возможность скрывать свою ориентацию, а ты был в отношениях, которые помогали тебе сохранять определенный статус.

\- Без привилегий, которые есть в настоящих отношениях.

\- О, Джон, только не говори, что если бы ты захотел, то не смог бы пойти и заняться с кем-нибудь сексом, не беря во внимания твои «отношения» с Сарой.

Он вздохнул.

\- Думаю, ты прав. Просто обычно это кажется таким хлопотным.

\- Вот в этом я с тобой полностью согласен.

Им принесли их заказ, и они молча ели какое-то время. Джон сделал глоток пива, запивая еду.

\- Что тебя заставило стать актером? Не думаю, что читал об этом хоть в каком-нибудь интервью. Ты такой гениальный, ты мог бы стать кем угодно. Ученым, писателем, или просто ходячей думающей машиной. Твоя дедукция… Ты никогда не думал выбрать профессию, ну не знаю, детектива или что-то в этом роде?

\- О, да. На самом деле мог бы, если бы все не изменилось.

\- А что случилось?

Шерлок замешкался. Он практически никому об этом не рассказывал. Даже Салли не знала. И все же, решение рассказать эту историю Джону он принял довольно легко.

\- Когда я был ребенком, в двенадцать лет или около того, молодой человек утонул в бассейне. Его звали Карл Пауэрс. Он приехал к нам для участия в соревнованиях по плаванию и ни с того, ни с сего утонул. Мне показалось это подозрительным. И у меня были все основания так думать. Но полиция не обращала на меня внимания. Я был просто ребенком со слишком бурным воображением. Я постоянно доставал детектива, ведущего это дело, и, в конце концов, он просто разозлился. Он сказал, что я должен найти себе другое хобби. Хоть в драмкружок записаться, – он покачал головой. – Как будто это была просто мимолетная прихоть. На следующий день я отправился в библиотеку, чтобы изучить материалы, которые помогли бы мне понять, как Карл мог утонуть. Я прошел мимо таблички, на которой было написаны время и место собрания драмкружка. Указатель привлек мое внимание. И, думаю, назло тому детективу я пошел туда, просто чтобы убедиться, что буду выглядеть нелепо в этой театральной студии. Я пошел, чтобы узнать наверняка, что такие занятия не для меня. И, к моему величайшему удивлению, я был полностью захвачен происходящим.

Джон покачал головой, проницательно глядя на Шерлока.

\- Вмешалась судьба.

\- Я не верю в судьбу. Но иногда я пытаюсь представить, кем бы я стал, если бы не увидел тот знак, или просто проигнорировал его.

\- Совершенно точно ты не сидел бы сейчас здесь, со мной.

Шерлок посмотрел через стол на своего друга, и сама мысль о том, что он мог упустить возможность быть в его обществе, показалось ему грустной.

\- Тогда, возможно, все было к лучшему.

Джон лучезарно улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Это точно. Для нас обоих.

***

 

_Примечания автора:_

_1\. Джеймс Липтон - ведущий популярного шоу: «Inside the Actors Studio», которое идет в «Нью Скул» (университет, прим. переводчика) в Нью-Йорке. Это шоу длительностью один час, в которое Джеймс приглашает какого-нибудь актера и ведет с ним проникновенные беседы о его прошлом и о его карьере. Это шоу немного претенциозное;_

_2\. История про Эда Нортона – это правда. Отзывы о его игре в «Первобытном Страхе» были такими восторженными, что еще до завершения съемок фильма, его пригласили сниматься во «Все говорят, что я люблю тебя» и «Народ против Ларри Флинта»;_

_3\. Прогулка Джона и Шерлока проходит в реальных местах (сама я была там три года назад, и не могу гарантировать, что все осталось прежним). Ресторан «Венгро-Тайская кухня» (в оригинале «The Hungary Thai», название переведено таким образом, чтобы была понятна игра слов, прим. переводчика) я уже использовала в криминальном фанфике «How to Fight Loneliness», хотя и перенесла его местоположение в Вашингтон. Я не могла не использовать его в этой истории, так как тут он находится на своем законном месте._

 

_Примечание переводчика:_

_1\. Каса Лома (англ. Casa Loma) — неоготический замок, построенный в начале ХХ века в канадском городе Торонто._

_Ссылка на статью в википедии: http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D1%81%D0%B0_%D0%9B%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B0_

_там есть фотографии: можно посмотреть и представить, где бродили Шерли и Джонни._


	6. Глава 6

_Съемки фильма: шестая неделя._

***

\- Где лимоны?

\- Здесь, - сказал Андерсон, передавая сумку Гарри.

Она достала фрукты из пакета и взяла нож, чтобы мелко нарезать, а потом добавить их к уже готовому джину с тоником.

\- Может вина? – спросила ее Салли.

Гарри не отказалась бы. Она хотела вина, очень сильно. Но, посмотрев на Клару, заметила, что та неодобрительно поглядывает на нее.

\- Нет, - ответила Гарри. – Я не пью. У меня период восстановления.

\- О, извини.

\- Все в порядке. Ты же не знала.

Клара улыбнулась, а затем прильнула к ней и поцеловала в шею. Гарри покраснела, все еще привыкая к таким знакам внимания. Они были вместе всего неделю, а она уже была влюблена как никогда в жизни.

Салли достала пиццу из духовки.

\- Боже, как же я люблю пиццы свежей заморозки, - сказала она. – Я знаю, они ничем не лучше сделанных на заказ, но создается впечатление, что в каком-то смысле ты сам приготовил это.

\- Ты совсем не готовишь? – спросил Андерсон.

\- Боже, нет. Мои кулинарные способности ограничиваются тем, что я заливаю кукурузные хлопья молоком.

\- А для меня это своего рода хобби.

\- Готовка? Да ну!

\- Когда я не на съёмочной площадке. А это случается редко.  
Они вчетвером сели за стол в квартире Клары. У нее была очень милая квартира, и эти ежевечерние посиделки стали почти традицией.

\- Завтра съемочная площадка будет закрыта? – спросила Гарри.  
Клара кивнула.

\- Полностью. Увы, это касается тебя и Салли. Только необходимый для съемок персонал.

Салли махнула рукой.

\- Я уже много раз видела обнаженного Шерлока, хватит на целую жизнь вперед.

\- Джон нервничает? – спросила Клара.

Гарри пожала плечами.

\- Не похоже на то. Он много раз снимался в сценах секса.

\- Но не в таких. До этого были сцены с мягким фокусом, романтикой, без особой обнаженки.

\- Представляю. У Шерлока было несколько довольно жестких сцен.

\- Он точно не будет стесняться появиться на площадке голым, - сказал Андерсон.

\- С таким телом и не должен, - ответила Клара. – Мне просто подумалось, что они могут больше нервничать потому, что… - все посмотрели на нее, - ну, вы понимаете. 

\- Понимаем что? – спросил Андерсон.

Клара вздохнула.

\- Я знаю, что есть негласная договоренность не обсуждать это вслух. Но сейчас здесь только мы.

Салли покачала головой.

\- Если все до сих пор молчат, не думаю, что мы должны быть первыми.

Гарри одобрительно кивнула.

\- Джон - мой брат. Я не буду спекулировать информацией у него за спиной, и не предам его доверие по отношению ко мне. Не то чтобы было, что предавать… Он ничего мне не рассказывал.

\- Ребят, я понимаю, что вы имеете в виду, но съемочная команда просто помешана на съемках этой сцены, так как все знают и молчат.

\- Не все знают, - тихо сказал Андерсон.

\- О чем это ты?

Он посмотрел на коллег.

\- _Они_ не знают. Или не хотят признавать.

Все молча переваривали эту информацию.

\- Мой брат спас мне жизнь, - сказала Гарри. – Он спас всю семью. Если бы не он, то не знаю, где бы я сейчас была. Где были бы все мы. И я просто хочу, чтобы он был счастлив. Он заслуживает этого.

\- Я еще никогда не видела Шерлока таким, - сказала Салли. – Я никогда не видела его настолько наполненным. Настолько увлеченным работой, настолько наслаждающимся жизнью. Он всегда немного выпадал из реальности, так, точно не подходил для нее. Но не здесь, не сейчас.

Клара вздохнула.

\- Послушайте, я уже не первый год работаю ассистентом режиссера. И первое, чему я научилась - это не вмешиваться в личную жизнь людей, особенно актеров. Но я вам говорю, народ, только между нами: если по окончании съемок, когда мы все разъедемся по домам, эти двое так и не признают, что по уши влюблены друг в друга, я не отвечаю за свои дальнейшие действия.

***

Идти по съемочному павильону только в одной повязке телесного цвета, даже при условии, что сверху накинут халат, было чем-то, к чему, по мнению Джона, никто не мог привыкнуть. С одной стороны, это была нелепая вещь, которая ничего к чертям не прикрывала, и он уже не раз ловил себя на мысли, что предпочел бы быть просто голым. С другой стороны, сам факт наличия этой повязки, подразумевающий, что таким образом он заботится о чьем-то моральном состоянии, был просто смешон, хотя бы потому, что ему предстояло извиваться в объятиях настолько же обнаженного мужчины.

Хуже всего было то, что еще утром они с Шерлоком давали интервью для последующего релиза фильма. Его много спрашивали о том, каково ему было сниматься в сценах секса, было ли неловко делать это с другим мужчиной, что он думал об этом и так далее.

Как им было объяснить, что дело не в стеснении во время съемок, а в том, что больше всего это похоже на чертову хореографию?

Если бы журналист знал о том, какой именно эта будет сцена, то, несомненно, у него появилось бы еще больше вопросов. Это будет самая искренняя, недвусмысленная сцена секса между двумя мужчинами, которую когда-либо снимали для фильма, выходящего в массовый прокат. Безусловно, из-за этой сцены картине дадут рейтинг NC-17, и, она определенно, будет походить на сцены из «Основного инстинкта». 

Однако ее подтекст был далеко не сексуального плана, а, скорее, передавал развитие характеров. К этому моменту Бенджамин и Марк прошли через серьезные трудности. Профессиональная карьера Бенджамина была на грани катастрофы, Марк ушел из семьи, и теперь они были вдвоем против целого мира, но даже это чувство единства было непрочным. 

Они знали, что этого будет недостаточно. Недостаточно просто любить друг друга. Марк все еще тяжело переживал смерть Джеймса, а Бенджамин и представить себе не мог, кем он станет, если его медицинская карьера будет загублена. Это было их последней попыткой. Вначале была злость, потом грубость, потом извинения, затем сожаление, потом спокойствие и, в конце концов, страсть - чувства, сменяющие друг друга со скоростью ветра. Эта сцена показывала их взаимоотношения наиболее полно, выстраивая своеобразный мостик между тем, что соединило их в прошлом, и тем, что могло стать их будущим.

Люди задают самые невероятные вопросы о сценах секса. Например, случается ли эрекция у мужчин? Что же, Джон слышал, что такое иногда случается, но с ним не происходило ни разу. Сложно возбудиться, когда ты концентрируешься на бесчисленном количестве других моментов: где следует коснуться партнера, под каким углом к камере ты сейчас находишься, куда падает свет, как будет смотреться на экране это положение, в котором сейчас находятся ноги, правильно ли ты передаешь эмоции на лице, и не будет ли этот стон или вскрик звучать глупо.

Джон думал сейчас обо всех этих вещах, но, в первую очередь, его мысли занимал тот факт, что, когда они снимут эту сцену, он не увидит Шерлока в течение почти двух недель. Они подойдут к тому моменту истории, когда Бенджамин и Марк будут почти год в разлуке. Бенджамин получит работу в больнице в Африке. Шерлок с дополнительной съемочной командой отправится на место съемок, чтобы отснять материал на натуре, пока Джон останется здесь, доснимать сцены Марка.

Этим утром на площадку приехал актер, который будет играть нового бойфренда Марка. Джон виделся с ним только один раз на читке сценария. Он был мужественным, но странным и не особо приятным, и совершенно точно, он не был Шерлоком. 

Шерлок вернется, чтобы они смогли отснять заключительно сцену фильма вместе, а этот эпизод занимал десять страниц сценария, а его съемки - два дня.

Потом они завершат работу над фильмом и разъедутся по своим делам. Джон старался об этом не думать. Конечно же, он будет поддерживать связь с Шерлоком. Конечно. Ведь они стали друг для друга… друзьями, если не сказать больше. И, скорее всего, они увидятся еще раз на озвучке. А потом, начавшаяся рекламная компания, приуроченная к выпуску фильма, гарантирует хотя бы то, что они будут давать все интервью вместе.

Но так, как прежде уже не будет. Никогда не будет так, как было. Он знал это из своего опыта. Он и раньше заводил друзей во время съемок, но создание фильма было периодом максимального сближения, сильных эмоций, выплеска адреналина – всего, что особым образом связывает партнеров по площадке. Но в тот момент, когда люди покидали этот иллюзорный мир, такая близость растворялась. Все обещали быть на связи, и, порой, даже сдерживали свое обещание. Всегда доставляло много радости, видеть тех, с кем был связан во время съемок, на каких- то вечеринках, премьерах или награждениях, но та особая душевная близость, возникающая во время творческого процесса, безвозвратно терялась.

Мысль о том, что это может произойти с ним и Шерлоком, приводила Джона в какое-то неясное, почти болезненное состояние, и он не знал, как избавиться от этого тянущего чувства.

Он мог сразу сказать, что именно Шерлок прошел позади него, просто потому, что почувствовал тепло его тела.

\- Совершим еще один прорыв, - сказал он мягким баритоном, ласкающим слух Джона.

\- Ты первый, Макдуф.

Шерлок фыркнул от смеха:

\- Все будет хорошо.

\- Ты эксперт. Для меня все в новинку.

Клара подошла к ним.

\- Все готово, парни.

\- Можешь оставить нас на минутку? – попросил Шерлок.

\- Конечно.

Клара ушла. Съемочная площадка была закрыта, и сегодня на ней присутствовало только около десяти человек. Энг, режиссер-постановщик, помощник оператора, Клара, и еще несколько членов команды. Джон стоял, укрывшись за камерами, и пытался унять волнение.

\- Ты доверяешь мне, Джон? – произнес Шерлок.

\- Да.

\- У меня есть один прием. Он всегда срабатывает. Ничего необычного.

\- Давай.

Руки Шерлока потянули вниз мягкую ткань халата Джона; он развязал пояс, снял халат и бросил его на стул, стоящий неподалеку. Джон чувствовал, что Шерлок стоит позади него уже обнаженным.

\- Просто продолжай стоять и расслабься.

\- Хорошо.

И затем Шерлок обнял его. Стоя сзади, он обвил руками грудь Джона, и их тела соприкоснулись от плеч до бедер. Джон немного напрягся, но потом вспомнил, что ему нужно было расслабиться. Шерлок не двигался. Джон позволил себе успокоиться, и напряжение растворилось в тепле, исходившим от Шерлока.

Через какое-то мгновение, он понял, что это было. Это была акклиматизация. Если бы они вошли на площадку по отдельности, то сцена далась бы им, как трудный подъем в гору, но, поскольку они соединились в этом непорочном объятии до съемок, во время съемок они станут единым целым.

_Мы пройдем через это вместе._

Он поднял руки, удерживая Шерлока за предплечья. Вместе с тем, как падала защита Джона, в его сознании формировалась непрошенная мысль: он не хотел отпускать Шерлока, ни завтра, ни в конце съемок и никогда вообще, только если сам не смог бы пойти с ним вместе.

***

Салли сложила все вещи Шерлока, поэтому теперь он просто занимался тем, что распаковывал их и снова упаковывал. Он слышал, как Джон открывает дверь своим ключом, но просто продолжал делать то, что делал, чтобы занять свои руки и мозг чем-то, отвлекающим от мыслей о том, что уехать сейчас было необходимо.

\- Что ты делаешь? Я думал, Салли сложила вещи за тебя, – Джон стоял, прислонившись к дверному косяку с ошеломленным выражением на лице.

\- Совершенно точно, только она не может сложить вещи как положено. Не понимаю, зачем она вообще это делает, если знает, что я все равно все переделаю.

\- Ты весь на нервах, да?

\- Сказал человек, который разложил все свои DVD-диски в алфавитном порядке.

\- Это не нервы, а грамотная организация, – Джон вошел и сел на край кровати. – Когда вылет?

\- В 7 утра.

\- Будет длинное путешествие.

\- Оно меня не особенно радует.

\- И меня.

Шерлок поднял голову и посмотрел Джону прямо в глаза. То, что он увидел в них, заставило его быстро отвести взгляд и вернуться к тому, что он делал.

\- Конечно же, это будет облегчением, избавиться от меня и моего высокомерного поведения на две недели.

\- Нет, это не так.

Он вздохнул.

\- Давай, Джон. Подыграй мне. Мне сложно сохранять напускное равнодушие, когда ты ведешь себя так искренне. 

\- О, извини. Ну, в таком случае, я точно не буду скучать по твоим никотиновым пластырям, раскиданным повсюду.

\- Так-то лучше, – неожиданно ему в голову пришла мысль, заставившая его ухмыльнуться. - Хотя, я, будучи заграницей, точно получу удовольствие от одного невероятного бонуса. 

\- Дизентерия?

\- Мне не придется нюхать или смотреть на гребаные гортензии в течение двух недель.

Джон расхохотался.

\- Ах, ты чертов везунчик. Как думаешь, Энг перестал бы заказывать их, если бы я сказал, что у меня появилась аллергия?

\- Он просто посоветовал бы тебе принять Бенадрил и справиться с этим.

Джон посмеялся, а потом затих. Шерлок аккуратно сложил свои рубашки и убрал их в чемодан.

\- Сегодня приехал мой новый партнер по съёмкам.

Шерлок кивнул.

\- Видел. Не думаю, что знаю его.

\- Он с американского телевидения. Снимается в какой-то забавной передаче. Я ее не смотрел.

\- Ааа…

\- В любом случае, вроде как, он нормальный парень. Хотя, это будет странно. Мне будет казаться, что я как будто изменяю тебе.

\- Как посмел ты играть с кем-то еще?! Я думал, у нас было что-то особенное, Джон.

Он рассмеялся.

\- Обещаю, что не буду подавать ему реплики, хорошо? Это просто работа, ничего лишнего.

И они продолжали смеяться и развлекать друг друга, пока Шерлок собирал чемодан, и это было ужасно. Шерлок упаковывал вещи так долго, как, в принципе, только мог человек, как будто время могло замедлить свой ход и семь утра никогда бы не наступило.  
Джон немного заерзал на постели.

\- Может быть, это прозвучит неуместно, но у меня вся кожа горит.

\- А чего ты хотел? Мы же шесть часов терлись друг о друга, у любого было бы так. Как-то мой партнёр по съемкам назвал это «фрикционная сыпь». 

\- Мне просто не приходилось иметь дело с раздражением от щетины, - сказал он, потирая подбородок. – И не только на лице.

\- Есть крем и еще такая фантастическая присыпка, которая…

\- Знаю, Гарри уже дала мне немного, – он посмотрел на Шерлока. – Ты был потрясающим сегодня. Не думаю, что тебе будут нужны дополнительные уроки интуитивной игры от Великого Оракула Ватсона.

\- Я отдавал тебе долг. Ведь я смог сделать это только потому, что знал, что ты поддержишь меня.

\- Ну, ведь к этому мы и стремились?

Нехотя Шерлок опустил крышку чемодана и закрыл его на молнию. Потом со вздохом засунул руки в карманы.

\- Я в долгу перед тобой, Джон. Это действительно так. Ты помог мне пойти на риск, помог сделать то, на что я не решался, даже не понимая, что я избегаю этого.

\- Ты ничего мне не должен, - мягко произнес Джон. – Ты даже не представляешь, что для меня значит работать с тобой. Особенно в таком фильме, как этот. Шанс рассказать подобную историю, с таким человеком, как ты, – он прочистил горло и отвел глаза. – Я уже и не надеялся на такую возможность.

Шерлок уставился на профиль Джона, полностью обескураженный тем, что рядом с ним находился этот человек, такой застенчивый, совершенно не осознающий, каким необыкновенным он был. Шерлок хотел бы подобрать слова, чтобы сказать ему сейчас, повторять постоянно, сто раз на дню, что он не просто величайший актер, но и потрясающий человек, такой, каким Шерлок никогда не был и не пытался стать. Но он мог бы попытаться сейчас, если бы это помогло удержать Джона рядом с ним.

\- Ну, - произнес он, - Салли заедет за мной в пять. Уже становится поздно.

\- У меня завтра свободный день. У Адама будет последняя подгонка одежды, а потом съемки сцены с Эммой. Я мог бы… - Джон замолчал. – Да нет, это глупо.

\- Что?

Джон посмотрел на него.

\- Я мог бы подождать с тобой. Мы можем посмотреть какие-нибудь фильмы или сыграть в карты, или еще что-нибудь.

Шерлок понимал, что ему не следует этого делать. Что ему лучше отдохнуть. Но сможет ли он противиться, зная, что утром его ожидает самолет, который увезет его ужасно далеко от этого человека?

Да кого он хотел насмешить? Между сном и временем с Джоном даже и выбора быть не могло.

\- Хорошо, - ответил он. – Ты выбираешь фильм.

***

Вооружившись самым большим стаканом латте, который она смогла купить в круглосуточной кофейне (максимальной крепости, так что бариста несколько раз переспросил, верно ли он расслышал), Салли шла по направлению к квартире Шерлока, удерживая в руках свою сумку, и кофе, и билеты Шерлока, зажав в зубах его ключи. Она подошла к двери, умудрилась вставить ключ в замочную скважину и тихонечко открыла ее.

Свет был включен. 

_О, Боже, этот засранец не ложился. Он будет наслаждаться полетом._

Она поставила кофе на пол и прошла в комнату, готовясь произнести уничижительную речь по поводу его привычки не спать по ночам, но замерла, увидев открывшуюся ее взору картину.

Телевизор был включен, на экране застыло DVD-меню фильма «Нефть», звук был убавлен до минимума. Шерлок и Джон лежали на диване. Они спали, прижавшись друг к другу, головы, соприкасающиеся и лежащие очень близко, покоились в изголовье дивана. Джон поджал ноги под себя, а Шерлок вытянул свои и положил сверху на Джона. В руках Джон держал емкость с попкорном. Салли ничего не могла поделать, ее губы растянулись в умильной улыбке. Они напоминали маленьких мальчиков, которым разрешили подольше не спать, а они не смогли дотянуть до полуночи.

Она не устояла, и, достав свой мобильный, сделала фотографию. Потом наклонилась к ним и легонько толкнула.

\- Шерлок? Джон?

Джон резко проснулся, смущенно моргая. Шерлок открыл глаза и сел.

\- Боже мой, уже пять? – пробурчал он.

\- Да. Время пришло. Ты переупаковал свои вещи? Где твой чемодан?

\- Он в спальне, - сказал он, проведя рукой по волосам.

Салли прошла в комнату и выкатила чемодан. Когда она вернулась, они уже встали, потягиваясь, и старательно не глядя друг на друга.

\- Ты готов? Тебе не нужно переодеться?

Шерлок был одет в свободные брюки и водолазку, хотя никогда раньше не выбирал подобную одежду для перелетов, поэтому Салли посчитала нужным уточнить. 

\- Я готов, – он повернулся к Джону. – Ну, что же, увидимся через пару недель. Удачи тебе на съемках.

\- Тебе тоже, - сказал Джон, пожимая ему руку. – С нетерпением буду ждать отснятый материал. И не подхвати дизентерию.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

\- Сделаю все, чтобы избежать такой неприятности.

Салли наблюдала за ними, пока они обменивались своими прощаниями в стиле: «Эй, мы просто приятели». 

\- Ну, мы пошли. До скорого.

\- Давай. Хорошей дороги.

Джон взмахнул рукой на прощание, когда Шерлок и Салли выходили.

Шерлок закрыл за собой дверь и глубоко вздохнул.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросила она.

\- Конечно я в порядке. Пойдем.

Он взял у нее из рук свой чемодан, и они пошли вперед по коридору. Салли ничего не сказала, но просто отметила про себя, что Шерлок держал руку в кармане брюк, его плечи были напряжены, как будто он готовился отразить удар.

_Ох уж эти мужчины. Вы всегда такие глупые._

***

_Съемки фильма: седьмая неделя._

 

Джон устало брел к своему трейлеру после окончания съемочного дня. Ему очень не нравилось, что ушла какая-то радость от творческого процесса. Его больше не волновало, кто был с ним, а кого не было, все, что имело значение - сценарий и его персонаж, Марк, которой пытался как-то справиться с гибелью своего брата-близнеца и с потерей мужчины, в которого он был влюблен. В этом ему помогал его новый бойфренд – Роланд, который был и деликатным, и красивым, и просто не был Бенджамином.

\- Джон? Джон!

Он остановился и, повернувшись, увидел, что к нему быстрым шагом приближается его партнер по фильму на этот короткий период – Адам.

\- Да?

\- Можно мне поговорить с тобой о завтрашней сцене за чашечкой кофе?

\- Конечно, заходи.

Он вошел в трейлер и придержал дверь, пропуская Адама. Этот актер был очень милым и очень талантливым, но Джон по неведомой ему самому причине почему-то невзлюбил его. Адам, конечно, никогда бы не узнал этого, ведь Джон мог, будучи хорошим актером, прекрасно притворяться. Просто Адам все время после съемок делал что-то, что было принято в актерской среде.

Следующие полчаса Джон обсуждал с ним сцену, пробегался по репликам, шутил потому, что это именно то, что делает партнер по фильму. Именно это и делали актеры, проявляя свою лояльность по отношению к коллегам. Джон Ватсон был именно таким - благородным и уступчивым. И в том, что он испытывал негативные чувства к Адаму, не было вины этого молодого актера. Ведь он просто выполнял свою работу. Он успешно работал на телевидении и принял участие в этом фильме просто для галочки в своем портфолио. И Джон уважал это.

 _Четыре дня. Четыре дня до того, как Шерлок вернется._  
Ему нужно было перестать об этом думать и просто дождаться, когда Шерлок приедет _домой_. Но здесь был не дом, это была съемочная площадка. Кинопроизводство. Временное пространство, объединяющее людей и события, для того, чтобы создать нечто, что будет оживать на экране только при свете проектора.

_Дом. Я хочу, чтобы он вернулся домой. А дом – это рядом со мной._

\- Что же, спасибо, - сказал Адам, закрывая свой потрепанный сценарий, - я ценю то время, которое ты мне уделяешь.

\- Даже не беспокойся.

\- Я… хм… Мне жаль, что я так и не смогу познакомиться с Шерлоком.  
Джон посмотрел на него. Слышать это имя, произнесенное Адамом, было, подобно грому среди ясного неба.

\- Да… Думаю, он вернется уже после того, как ты завершишь работу.

\- Каково это, работать с ним? Я слышал кое-какие истории. Может, расскажешь что-нибудь?

_Он невероятный, с ним все меняется. Он настолько завладел моими мыслями, что я не могу вспомнить ни одного другого актера, с которым работал, кроме него. В моей памяти они все стали им. Он – каждый герой в любом романе, в каждом сценарии, и в каждом изображении._

\- Он действительно потрясающий, - сказал Джон. – Он требовательный, но его требования обоснованы. Мне кажется, что этот фильм будет одной из наших лучших работ.

\- С нетерпением буду ждать выхода фильма.

С этим Джон не мог не согласиться.

\- Знаю. Я тоже.

***

_Съемки фильма: восьмая неделя._

 

Джон проснулся в предпоследний съемочный день и увидел, что Шерлок готовит завтрак у него на кухне. У него екнуло сердце, но все, что он мог сказать спросонья, было:

\- Какого хрена?

\- О! Доброе утро, - ответил Шерлок, широко улыбаясь. – Тебе лучше поторопиться, через час съемки.

\- Когда… когда ты вернулся?

\- А, поздно ночью.

\- Почему не разбудил меня?

\- Я был вымотан сменой часовых поясов и еле дополз до дивана. Но не волнуйся, все поправимо небольшим количеством кофе. Держи, - сказал он, передавая Джону чашку через стол.

Он сел, взял кофе и сонно потер лицо.

\- Ты должен был вернуться еще вчера, - произнес Джон, стараясь, чтобы его голос не был похож на голос обиженного ребенка, у которого забрали любимую игрушку. 

По правде говоря, последний день ожидания казался ему сущим наказанием. Адам вовремя закончил работу над своими сценами, а задержка Шерлока привела к тому, что Джону пришлось заниматься озвучкой и другими делами, думая только о том, что что-то случилось.

\- Знаю. Были какие-то бюрократические проволочки. Андерсон все уладил. Должен сказать, что он редкостный зануда, но всегда блестяще улаживает подобные ситуации.

\- Ты готов к съемкам? Не устал? Ведь это будет настоящий съемочный марафон.

\- Я в норме. Не волнуйся за меня.

Наконец, Шерлок перестал мельтешить и, перегнувшись через стол, посмотрел Джону прямо в глаза.

\- Я рад тебя видеть, - сказал он немного тише.

Джон улыбнулся, тепло волной прокатилось по его телу.

\- Я скучал по тебе, - ответил он.

Шерлок несколько раз моргнул.

\- Как все прошло в Африке? Отснятый материал великолепен.

\- О, ну ты понимаешь. Работа заняла вдвое больше времени. Почти две недели для каких-то десяти сцен. Но это будет потрясающе. 

Он обошел стол, взял чашку из рук Джона, поднял его со стула и развернул к себе спиной.

\- Иди. Пора в душ. Не могу дождаться, когда мы уже примемся за работу над сценой.

***

Эпизод был тяжелым. Пожалуй, самым тяжелым, из всех, в которых когда-либо играл Джон. Бенджамин приходит к Марку после почти года разлуки. Вежливые приветствия, сдержанные эмоции, длительный обмен фразами из серии: «Ну, как поживаешь?», плавное нарастание нежности, достигающей своего пика в самом конце. Бенджамин надеется на второй шанс, Марк хочет дать его, но он связан отношениями с Роландом.

Их раны еще не зажили и кровоточат. И, наконец, они отдаются эмоциям, целуясь так страстно, что это практически похоже на секс, но, несмотря ни на что, они останавливаются и сдерживают свои чувства. 

В конце концов, они приходят к соглашению. Когда-нибудь, мы будем вместе. Когда-нибудь, когда придет время. А пока что мы будем жить, зная, что желанный момент настанет.

Сцена состояла из непрекращающихся диалогов, языка жестов и сплошных передвижений в пространстве - в квартире Марка. Эмоции Бенджамина выплескивались и заполняли буквально все вокруг, а Марк цеплялся за свое и без того хрупкое ощущение стабильности.

В расписании на съемки было отведено два дня, но в процессе было принято решение сократить работу над этим эпизодом до полутора дней, потому, что Джон и Шерлок были в ударе. Они буквально горели огнем. Остальные члены съемочной команды просто смотрели на то, как они играют и не могли оторваться, настолько потрясающим было все, что они делали. «Стоп! Снято!» - звучало очень редко. Общие планы стали теперь более длительными, но и более впечатляющими.

Энг заказал «Стедикам» - специальную камеру, которая закреплялась на корпусе оператора, хотя в первоначальные планы это не входило. Он начал использовать ее понемногу в первый же день, снимая длинные дубли. Камера стремительно перемещалась от одного актера к другому, а оператор буквально танцевал по съемочной площадке, следуя за Джоном и Шерлоком, которые двигались, то обнимаясь, то целуясь, то снова расходясь по разным углам комнаты, то снова кружась вокруг, и познавая друг друга. 

Но это была не последняя сцена фильма. Заключительный эпизод был у Бенджамина. Он один возвращался в самолете в Африку, успокоенный той близостью, которая у него была с Марком, и теми обещаниями, которые они дали друг другу. Эта сцена уже была снята во время поездки Шерлока. Джон был очень доволен тем, что они одновременно завершали съёмки и, что им не нужно будет разъезжаться для работы над финальными сценами.

Утром последнего съемочного дня Джон и Шерлок завтракали вместе в трейлере Шерлока. Еще две страницы сценария, и съемки будут закончены.

\- Когда у тебя начнутся репетиции спектакля?

\- В понедельник.

\- О, так скоро?

Шерлок кивнул, потом скрестил руки на груди:

\- Я сегодня улетаю, - сказал он, не глядя на своего пратнера.

У Джона сердце ушло в пятки.

\- Сегодня?

\- Да.

\- Я думал… - Джон замолчал.

_О чем именно ты думал? Ты думал, что вам удастся провести эту ночь вместе, не взирая на усталость после съемок? Что вы поедете в город, поужинаете, может быть, прогуляетесь, и откроете друг другу сердца? Что он предложит тебе поехать с ним в Лондон? Или, что он бросит спектакль и останется здесь, с тобой? Или, может быть, ты ожидал какого-нибудь киношного момента, во время которого планеты удачно сойдутся, и неожиданно станет нормальным признаться ему? Будь реалистом, Джон. Ничего такого не произойдёт. И не имеет значения, когда именно ему надо уезжать из страны._

Он поднял голову, посмотрел в грустные глаза Шерлока и увидел в них подтверждение того, что не только он один надеется на что-то. 

\- Я думал, что ты не планировал уезжать раньше, чем завтра.

\- Таков был план, да. К сожалению, мой брат настаивает, чтобы я провел несколько дней с семьей. Моя мать интересовалась моими делами, поэтому он изменил все планы, не спрашивая меня.

\- Твой брат? Не знал, что он у тебя есть.

\- Я стараюсь избегать этой темы в разговоре. Мой брат на семь лет старше меня и, он настоящая заноза в заднице.

\- И чем он занимается?

Шерлок иронично усмехнулся.

\- Скажем так, он занимает небольшую должность в британском правительстве. И лучше тебе не знать, чем он в действительности занимается.

\- Что же… Мне очень жаль. Я надеялся, что… не знаю. Поужинать с тобой. Последний вечер и все такое.

\- Я знаю, - ответил Шерлок печально. – Я тоже. Мне придется уезжать сразу же, как только закончатся съемки. Мои вещи уже в машине Салли.

Джон сжал зубы, глядя в тарелку со своим полусъеденным завтраком.

\- Джон. Все в порядке.

Джон снова встретился взглядом с Шерлоком и, несмотря на его заверения, подумал, что все было не в порядке. Далеко не в порядке.

***

Бенджамин подошел к входной двери. Он открыл ее и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Марка, в глазах застыли слезы.

\- Когда-нибудь, - произнес он.

Марк кивнул, у него были сжаты кулаки.

\- Когда-нибудь.

И Бенджамин ушел.

На ватных ногах Марк добрался до ближайшего стула и осел, чувствуя, что дышать становится все сложнее. Он позволил голове упасть на руки, тяжело и глубоко вздохнул, а затем поднял голову и повернулся в сторону окна, дневной свет осветил его лицо и несколько влажных полосок на щеках. Он улыбнулся, а потом рассмеялся.

\- Снято.

Джон выпрямился и вышел из образа.

Клара посмотрела на Энга. Тот кивнул ей. 

Сияющая, она прошла на площадку и произнесла:

\- Джон Ватсон и Шерлок Холмс закончили съемки. Фильм снят, дамы и господа.

Шерлок, улыбаясь, стремительно вошел обратно в квартиру Марка. Вся съемочная команда хлопала и радостно кричала. Он даже не посмотрел на них, не дал им понять, что заметил их поддержку. Он просто подошел прямо к Джону и крепко обнял его. Тот обнял его в ответ, прижимая стройное тело Шерлока как можно крепче к себе, и почувствовал, что слезы стиснули ему горло.

Он мог стоять так целую вечность, держа Шерлока в объятиях, но члены команды уже ходили вокруг них и каждый хотел поздравить, пожать руку. Вскоре их разлучили, и Джон потерял Шерлока из виду.

К нему подошел Энг, чтобы обнять.

\- Вы измените жизни людей. И сами уже никогда не будете прежними.

Джон вздохнул.

\- Надеюсь, вы правы.

Рукопожатия, объятия и обещания не терять друг друга из виду – все это, казалось, продолжалось бесконечно долго.

\- Меня-то ты точно еще увидишь, - сказала Клара, подмигивая ему.

\- О, ты так думаешь, потому что спишь с моей сестрой? – улыбаясь, ответил Джон.

\- Ты же не против?

\- Это прекрасно. Ты прекрасна, и вы все здесь просто восхитительные. 

Он был переполнен всепоглощающей любовью и необыкновенным чувством единства, но в его голове билась только одна мысль. 

Клара притянула его к себе и зашептала на ухо:

\- Салли оставила свою машину позади грузовиков съемочной группы. У тебя есть еще полчаса перед тем, как они уедут.

Она отстранилась, и по ее глазам Джон понял, что она знает, и, скорее всего, все в этой чертовой съемочной команде знают.

В течение следующих двадцати минут у него было ощущение, что весь мир пытается его задержать, чтобы он не успел к Шерлоку. Нетерпеливые члены команды хотели, чтобы он подписал им какие-то книги, разные участники съёмочного процесса хотели, чтобы он вернул им какие-то вещи, где-то нужна была его подпись, или что-то еще, известное только Богу, а ему было наплевать.

Ему нужно было просто остаться одному, чтобы бежать к Шерлоку, будто он сам стал каким-нибудь героем романтической комедии, которых он играл в невообразимом количестве последние десять лет.

Наконец, он освободился и побежал вдоль грузовиков киностудии, буквально выворачивая шею, высматривая высокого темноволосого Шерлока. Его нигде не было видно. Он знал, где Салли припарковала машину, но когда он добежал до этого места, никого уже не было.

_Нет. О, нет. Я этого не вынесу. Если у меня не остается ничего другого, то ты хотя бы мог дать мне шанс сказать тебе…_

\- Ты же не думал, что я уеду, не попрощавшись?

Джон обернулся, молясь, чтобы это был Шерлок.

\- Твою же мать!

Мужчина хмыкнул.

\- Ты, как всегда, сама элегантность. Я попросил Салли поставить машину в другое место, чтобы не застрять во время массового отъезда остальных.

Джон расслабился и улыбнулся.

\- Я думал, ты уже уехал.

\- Не смеши меня. Будто бы я всегда вот так подскакивал и уходил.

Теперь, когда Шерлок был рядом с ним, Джон не знал, что сказать.

\- Ну, желаю тебе удачи со спектаклем. Уверен, ты сыграешь гениально.

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Я буду рад вернуться в Лондон. Никогда не любил Калифорнию. Ужасное место.

\- Я тоже скучаю по Лондону.

\- Может, - Шерлок откашлялся и посмотрел в сторону, - может быть, ты приедешь в гости, если будет время.

\- Я бы хотел. А вот со временем могут быть проблемы. У меня будет пару свободных дней. А потом снова работа. Я буду озвучивать одного мультперсонажа для студии Pixar. А потом приму участие в качестве приглашенного актера в нескольких сериалах. Уверен, Майк сделает так, чтобы я не сидел без дела.

\- Что ж, если ничего не получится, то я смогу увидеть тебя, когда начнется рекламная компания.

\- Может быть, получится поучаствовать в ней вместе.

\- Без обид, Джон, но твое потрясающее общество не сделает эту процедуру более сносной.

Они рассмеялись, а потом наступила тишина. Джон стоял и смотрел на ботинки Шерлока.

Скажи _что-нибудь._ Джон поднял глаза. Шерлок ждал, что он начнет первым. А разве он мог? Это было похоже на высокий утес, за который абсолютно негде было зацепиться.

\- Ни пуха ни пера нам с фильмом!

Шерлок кивнул и немного отошел назад.

\- Это будет хороший фильм. Его быстро раскупят, судя по слухам. Удачи в той ситуации с Сарой.

\- О, хорошо, - ответил Джон. 

Он уже и забыл об этом. А ведь скоро им предстоит объявить о своем разрыве.

\- Шерлок! – Салли позвала его, выглянув из-за угла, и показала на свои часы.

Шерлок кивнул ей, а затем снова повернулся к Джону.

\- Мне уже пора.

\- Хорошо.

Они просто стояли и смотрели друг на друга.

_Я не могу сказать этого._

_Я тоже._

_Слишком страшно._

_Я в смятении._

_Я уеду. Мы справимся с этим._

_Мы будем работать. Много работать. Это пройдет._

_Я не смогу сказать этого. Прости._

_Это не правильно. И ты прости._

Джон протянул руку.

\- Это действительно было честью для меня, Шерлок. Один из самых запоминающихся проектов, над которым я работал. Спасибо тебе.

Шерлок пожал его руку в ответ.

-Для меня это тоже честь. Не пропадай.

\- Не буду. Ты тоже.

Они замерли в этом рукопожатии на долю секунды, а потом опустили руки. Джон сразу почувствовал, как его рука стала холодной, как будто тепло от руки Шерлока моментально стало для него настолько привычным, что теперь, когда его рука была пуста, он чувствовал только пустоту и разочарование.

Шерлок повернулся и направился к Салли, немного ссутулившись.

_О, Боже. Я не могу так._

\- Шерлок!

Он остановился и обернулся.

Джон открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но так и не смог. Он просто поднял вверх руку. Шерлок помахал в ответ, а потом развернулся, и продолжил свой путь. Затем он скрылся за углом вместе с Салли.

Джон продолжал стоять там, наблюдая, как их машина уезжает все дальше, скрываясь из виду. Он прислонился к какому-то автомобилю, стоящему рядом с ним, потому что ноги перестали держать его. Кто-то, проходя мимо, заговорил с ним, но ему было все равно, кто это был. Он никого не слышал.

****

Шерлок наблюдал из иллюминатора за видами Торонто, пока самолет не набрал достаточную высоту, и город не скрылся под белой молочной пеной облаков. Салли тихонько сидела в кресле напротив. Он слышал, как она набирала сообщения на своем мобильном телефоне, отправляла письма, согласовывая встречи и улаживая вопросы от его имени.

А Шерлок просто смотрел. Смотрел на это равнодушное сияющее небо, ясная ширь которого заискрилась от внезапно наполнившей глаза влаги.

Салли дотронулась до его руки. Он посмотрел на нее, одна слеза скатилась по его щеке и исчезла где-то в области шеи. Ее глаза были полны сочувствия.

\- Я знаю, - шепнула она, - я знаю, это больно.

Он закрыл глаза и, сжавшись, прислонился к ней, а она обняла его за плечи свободной рукой и прислонила его голову к себе, не произнося ни единого слова, пока ее рубашка намокала под его лицом.

 

_Примечание переводчика:_

_1\. Макдуф (англ. Macduff) персонаж трагедии Шекспира «Макбет»._


	7. Глава 7

Салли вошла в гримерную Шерлока, как раз, когда он снимал грим.

\- Все в порядке? – спросила она.

Он посмотрел на ее отражение в зеркале.

\- Я не знаю.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Разве это нормально, что репетиции проходят так спокойно? Все знают свои реплики, все такие профессиональные и отзывчивые, Алан просто сидит в зрительном зале, и периодически говорит: «Гениально». Я понимаю, что с того момента, когда я последний раз играл в театре, прошло какое-то время, но что-то я не припомню, чтобы на сцене было так легко.

\- Ты привык к голливудской истерии.

\- Возможно, – Шерлок вздохнул, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале. – Все мои партнеры в этом спектакле такие сговорчивые. Первый раз за всю мою карьеру, в команде нет такого человека, которого я хотел бы убить.

\- Думаю, мы можем считать, что это прогресс, – сказала Салли, присаживаясь на единственный стул, стоящий в комнате. – Ты ведь понимаешь, почему они так любезны с тобой?

\- Просвети меня.

\- Ты здесь большая шишка, Шерлок. Они ведут себя так хорошо, просто чтобы не спровоцировать одну из твоих легендарных вспышек гнева. Они надеются услышать хотя бы один положительный отзыв об их актерской игре от публики, которая будет ломиться в театр, чтобы увидеть _тебя_

\- Хмм… - ему действительно было все равно. Да и сам спектакль не особо волновал его. Теперь все стало пустым.

Салли помедлила перед тем, как задать следующий вопрос:

\- Есть новости от Джона?

Услышав это имя, Шерлок дернулся, как от пощечины.

\- Что? Нет. Я и не ожидал. Он занят. Как и все мы.

\- Ты мог бы написать ему. Отправить электронное письмо. Нельзя же просто так отстраниться.

\- Конечно нельзя. Мы можем обмениваться бессмысленными сообщениями, разговаривая о наших проектах, рекламных таблоидах, о его лжеразрыве и о чертовой погоде, – Шерлок кинул брюки на стул. – Я не могу _обмениваться письмами_ с Джоном Ватсоном.

\- Шерлок…

\- Нет, Салли. Я понимаю, что ты хочешь помочь, но, пожалуйста, не вмешивайся.

\- Я не могу! – воскликнула она. – Мое невмешательство в это закончилось ровно тогда, когда ты начал плакать на моем плече, когда мы вылетели из Торонто.

Шерлок развернулся к ней.

\- Я не хочу говорить об этом.

\- А почему? Вообще-то, если ты выговоришься, станет легче. Или, если бы ты… о… я не знаю… _поговорил_ с ним! Но нет, ты не можешь говорить об этом, ведь тогда ты потеряешь свой статус короля драмы.

\- Салли, я не собираюсь вести подобный разговор с тобой. И это даже не разговор! Я пытаюсь подготовиться к постановке, и я не могу позволить себе отвлекаться, – он встал и начал складывать вещи в сумку.

Салли тоже встала.

\- Это просто дружеское предупреждение. Я не смогу в полной мере посочувствовать тебе, если ты так и будешь продолжать сидеть на своей заднице, чахнуть по нему и жалеть самого себя.

\- Я не намерен _чахнуть_ по кому бы то ни было.

\- Ладно, – она выскочила из комнаты, сильно хлопнув дверью.

Шерлок вздохнул и снова сел в кресло.

_Пять дней. Прошло только пять дней, а ты весь расклеился. Соберись._  
Станет лучше. Я смогу жить дальше. Во время съемок фильма, особенно такого, эмоции могут зашкаливать. Это временно. Я видел такое сотни раз. Актеры увлекаются друг другом во время съемок, погружаясь в сильные эмоции и страсть, которые им необходимо изображать на экране, а спустя шесть месяцев они со скандалом расстаются, или, что еще хуже, со скандалом разводятся. И я не намерен втягивать Джона во что-то подобное.  
Он заслуживает лучшего. 

Шерлок снова поднялся и продолжил складывать вещи с угрюмым выражением лица. Завтра состоится премьера и начнется череда волнующих представлений, зрительских отзывов, энтузиазм (вероятно) со стороны критиков, и все, связанное с Джоном, отойдет на второй план.

***

\- Джон?

Джон водил вилкой по тарелке, разделяя остатки салата на завихряющиеся линии.

\- Джон!

\- А? – сказал он, подняв голову.

Майк в ожидании смотрел на него. Джон, смущаясь, осознал, что полностью выпал из разговора.

\- Прошу прощения, Майк. Я задумался.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Да, разумеется.

\- Ты какой-то странный после возвращения из Торонто.

\- Скорее всего, я просто устал. Съемки были выматывающими.

\- Ты уже видел отзывы об игре Шерлока?

Джон кивнул. Первое, что он сделал в субботу после премьеры – просмотрел все отзывы. Критики буквально из кожи вон лезли, наперебой обсуждая великолепие игры Шерлока и расточая ему похвалы. Других актеров они также удостаивали несколькими словами, но, по большому счету, было понятно, что звезда спектакля – Шерлок.

Джон долго разглядывал фотографию с премьеры, на которой был изображен Шерлок в костюме своего героя – Дэна. Он был так красив, что Джона бросило в жар. Он попытался об этом не думать, слишком тяжело давались такие мысли, но и это не помогло.

\- Я знал, что он справится, - только и сказал Джон.

Майк отставил свою тарелку и сплел пальцы в замок, положив руки на стол. Джон знал, что эта поза означала: «Пришло время для серьезного разговора».

\- Джон, я, конечно, твой агент, но я еще и твой друг. Поэтому то, что я собираюсь сказать, я скажу, будучи и тем, и другим.

\- Хорошо.

\- Ходят слухи. Меня спрашивают.

\- Какого рода слухи?

\- Что между тобой и Шерлоком что-то произошло во время съемок.

\- Что конкретно?

\- Джон, не усложняй. Ты понимаешь, о чем я.

\- Да, я понимаю, к чему ты ведешь, и я поражен тому, что ты повелся на это. Мы играли гей-пару. Неужели ты думал, что _не будет_ людей, которые станут буквально воспринимать все, что происходило с нами во время исполнения этой роли?

\- То есть это все не правда, да?

Джон вздохнул.

\- Майк, между мной и Шерлоком ничего не было во время съемок.

Хоть это и было правдой, но прозвучало, скорее, как ложь.

\- Я не стану отрицать, что мы стали близкими друзьями. Мы же так много времени работали вместе. И в такой ситуации можно либо подружиться, либо поубивать друг друга.

Майк кивнул, и было видно, что эти слова сняли большой камень с его души. 

_А если бы я сказал, что все слухи правдивы, Майк? Что если бы у нас и правда был бурный роман, и все свободное от съемок фильма время мы проводили, занимаясь умопомрачительным сексом? Что тогда? Ты бы перестал быть моим агентом? Мне бы перестали предлагать сценарии? Мне бы пришлось поставить крест на своей карьере? Я стал бы пожизненным участником юмористических ночных ток-шоу?_

Он не боялся задавать эти вопросы, потому что практически полностью был уверен в ответе. 

Майк был готов продолжать разговор. Ответ Джона его удовлетворил, и он решил, что лучше сменить тему, чем дальше продолжать задавать наводящие вопросы. 

\- Отлично, это была менее приятная часть разговора. А теперь хорошие новости. Со съемочной площадки просачивались не только такие слухи. В основном, все говорили о потрясающей актерской игре, особенно о твоей.

\- Да, правда?

\- Мне позвонила директор по кастингу, и сказала, что твоя игра потрясет всех и каждого.

\- Ну, директора по кастингу любят преувеличивать.

\- У меня есть три подтвержденных сценария. Это серьезные, хорошие фильмы. Не романтические комедии. В двух из этих картин у тебя будет ведущая роль.

\- Майк, сейчас я бы не хотел думать о других проектах. Почти весь июль я буду заниматься озвучкой для студии Pixar, а там будет рукой подать до релиза «Незнакомца». Я не хочу принимать участие в съемках и совмещать пресс-тур. Я разговаривал с ведущим пресс-секретарем студии Фокус, они очень заинтересованы в этом фильме. Он вызовет ажиотаж.

Майк вздохнул.

\- Хорошо. Но можно я хотя бы отправлю тебе сценарии? Просто просмотри их, они очень хорошие.

\- Не стану обещать.

\- Ты ведь скучаешь по нему?

Джон резко вздернул голову. Он попытался разглядеть некий подвох в словах Майка, но ничего особенного не заметил. Просто невинный вопрос.

\- Думаю, да.

\- Вы поддерживаете связь?

\- Боже, нет. Я не хочу отвлекать его сейчас, когда он занят в спектакле. И я не хочу писать письма такому человеку, как он. Последнее, чего он хочет, это вести электронную переписку со мной.

Джон задумчиво крутил вилку в руке, изредка задевая зубцами края тарелки. 

Он подумывал над тем, чтобы написать Шерлоку, но не стал этого делать. И не потому, что не хотел отвлекать его, а потому что хорошо понимал, во что это выльется.

Это будет толчком к дальнейшему общению, которое поначалу затянет их. Будут расспросы о том, как дела, о потрясающей театральной постановке, о работе Джона на телевидении, о том, что кажется, что будто еще вчера они были в Торонто, о том, что этот период их жизни был потрясающим и, черт возьми, эти разговоры будут волшебными.

Но ежедневные письма через какое-то время станут письмами через день, затем письмами раз в неделю. Сердечные разговоры вскоре приобретут характер поверхностной светской беседы. И в какой-то момент прозвучит неизбежная фраза: «Ну, что же, удачи тебе, когда-нибудь увидимся», - и на этом все закончится. А он не смог бы вынести такого. Он не мог допустить, чтобы то, что было между ним и Шерлоком в Торонто, так предсказуемо закончилось, превратившись из глубокой привязанности во что-то поверхностное, медленно, но верно сходящее на нет. Ему было бы легче вообще не разговаривать с Шерлоком и сохранять то, что между ними было у себя в сердце, чем развеять все это по ветру. Он бы поместил образ Шерлока в потаенные уголки своей души, туда, где никто не смог бы до него добраться, и оставил бы там, в независимости от того, что может случиться с ними этой осенью, или через год, или вообще на протяжении всей жизни.

Он посмотрел на Майка, гадая, какие из все пережитых им сейчас эмоции отразились на его лице. Майк смотрел на него сочувственно, но явно не догадываясь о том, что именно творится у Джона в душе.

\- Ну, что ж, кажется, тебе хотя бы удалось хорошо сработаться с ним, а этим не может похвастаться ни один из его партнёров по съёмкам, – сказал Майк, - только за это тебе можно присудить Оскар.

Джон усмехнулся.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, как хорошо мы сработались.

***

\- Холмс.

\- Шерлок, это Джим Шамус.

\- Привет, Джим. Как продвигается подготовка к выпуску фильма?

\- Очень хорошо. Было много работы в конце июня. Скоро приезжает Эндрю для работы над саундтреком. Он еще никогда не писал музыку для фильма, так что это будет для него своего рода тренировкой. Но я слышал несколько ранних его аранжировок - это что-то потрясающее.

\- Рад слышать это.

\- Я звоню вот по какому вопросу: мы начинаем готовить расписание для рекламной компании. С кем мне лучше об этом переговорить: с Салли или с Грэгом Лестрейдом?

\- С Салли. Я нигде не занят до конца года, поэтому нет необходимости согласовывать все с Грэгом.

\- Прекрасно. Слушай, Шерлок, я не очень хорошо умею делать комплименты, но я уже видел кое-какие смонтированные сцены, и то, что вы с Джоном сделали вместе... это просто поразительно.

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Спасибо тебе. Это было непросто, но очень увлекательно.

\- Между вами на экране творится такая сногсшибательная химия...

\- Ты о чем-то хочешь спросить меня, Джим?

Он откашлялся.

\- Пресса спрашивает нас кое о чем. Спрашивают о том, правдивы ли слухи.

\- Слухи всегда правдивы, ты же знаешь. Особенно, когда это не так.

\- Нам просто нужно согласовать то, как именно мы будем улаживать подобное.

\- Что _именно_ нужно улаживать?

\- Студия хочет избежать какой-бы то ни было нежелательной огласки, которая может отвлечь от релиза фильма, – Джим говорил мягко, так, как будто и не слышал резкого вопроса Шерлока. – Мы не можем вмешиваться в личную жизнь наших актёров, но мы можем контролировать то, что станет или не станет публичным.

\- И что же, по-твоему, люди могут узнать? Что я смог первый раз за время съемок не устать от работы с партнером? Это не станет новостью дня, поверь.

\- Говорят не об этом, и ты это знаешь.

Да, он знал. Салли была просто ходячей энциклопедией всех сплетен из мира киноиндустрии и регулярно информировала его обо всем, что происходило. Определенная часть кинокритиков и кинолюбителей, очень пристально следила за процессом создания фильма, и именно они утверждали, что у Шерлока и Джона был умопомрачительный роман во время съемок. И что Сара Сойер бросила Джона, когда узнала обо всем. Также говорили, что их дерзкая и откровенная сцена секса была реальной. И что во время съемок фильма их много раз заставали за крайне компрометирующими занятиями.

\- _Кто эти люди?_ \- спросил Шерлок после того, как Салли показала ему несколько выдержек из дискуссий на фан-форумах. – У них что нет… ну, не знаю… работы? Откуда они столько _знают_ о кинопроизводстве?

\- Они читают _Variety_ , Шерлок. А гей-сообщество очень вовлечено в медийную жизнь, ты же знаешь. Ведь новость о том, что кто-то _наконец-то_ снял гей-фильм не о том, каково это быть геем, и это не просто абы кто, а сам Энг Ли, и плюс ко всему в главных ролях сыграли ведущие голливудские звезды – это из ряда вон выходящее событие. Естественно, они внимательно следят за всем, что происходит.  
Шерлок знал, что живет в своего рода аквариуме, но не подозревал, что он - чертова экзотическая рыба, запертая в своей гигантской стеклянной клетке.

И вот теперь Джим, который сам был геем, волновался о том, как может повлиять на успех фильма тот факт, что два ведущих актера, об ориентации которых не было ничего доподлинно известно, могли завести роман во время съемок этой картины.

\- Что конкретно ты пытаешься мне сказать, Джим?

Он услышал, как продюсер в ответ тяжело вздохнул.

\- Если ты с Джоном, то, как человек, я могу только порадоваться за тебя. Но как продюсер этого фильма, несмотря ни на что, я вынужден сказать, что это - проблема, требующая решения. 

\- Тогда забудь об этих проблемах, потому что мы с Джоном просто друзья.

Повисло молчание.

\- Ты говоришь правду?

Шерлок закрыл глаза на какое-то мгновение.

\- Да. Я вообще и не разговаривал с Джоном в течение месяца. Ровно с того момента, как завершились съемки фильма.

И когда он произнес эти слова вслух, они вдруг зазвучали слишком правдиво, и Шерлок осознал, как они ему ненавистны.

\- О, ну я все понял. Что ж, следом я собирался звонить ему, так что я переговорю с ним лично. Мы отправили тебе на почту промо-фото. Планируем запустить рекламный ролик для кинотеатров в сентябре.

\- Буду с нетерпением этого ждать, – Шерлок повесил трубку.  
Он подошел к своему ноутбуку и проверил почту. В непрочитанных лежало большое письмо с вложенной папкой от офиса кинопроизводства; он загрузил содержимое, извлек его и…

О…

Фотография за фотографией, на которых были изображены он и Джон на съемочной площадке. Промежуточные сцены, диалоги, объятия. И одна фотография, которая явно разойдется по интернету в рекордно короткие сроки: они страстно целуются. Еще одна, на которой он смотрит на спящего Джона.

_Нет. Не на Джона. На Марка. Это не фотографии тебя и Джона. Это Бенджамин и Марк. Ради Бога, думай об этом именно так._

Он протянул руку и коснулся экрана, провел пальцами по умиротворенному лицу Джона... Но даже эта фотография была лишь обманом, ведь Джон на самом деле не спал, а только делал вид.

_Джон.  
Мой Джон._

Фотография была не единственной ложью. После событий в Торонто – это была вся его жизнь. Оставалось переждать еще два месяца, и он будет свободен, а после с обманом будет покончено. 

***

\- Мы закончим эту сцену завтра, - сказал звукорежиссер по внутренней связи, сидя в аппаратной. – На сегодня все.

Зашуршала бумага, послышался звук перекладываемых с места на место листов. Из пяти людей, буквально застрявших в звукозаписывающей студии на восемь часов (вряд ли кто-то из них нашел бы подобное времяпрепровождение приятным), никто не жаловался. Ведь работать для студии Pixar – это все равно, что побывать в летнем лагере. Джон все ждал какого-нибудь подвоха, но ничего не происходило. Он еще никогда так не веселился во время работы.

Ну, почти никогда.

Большинство аудиодорожек уже было записано в индивидуальном порядке, но были внесены изменения в расписание, связанные с тем, что еще пять актеров должны были записать более сложные сцены в течение недели. 

Пять весьма известных исполнителей, оказавшихся в замкнутом пространстве на восемь часов и пять рабочих дней – Джон думал, что это будет похоже на сартровскую версию ада для актеров, но, к его удивлению, все присутствующие, кажется, оставили свои эго за дверью, и справлялись без них.

\- Итак, Джон, мой агент говорит, что мы сможем увидеть тебя на кое-каких ковровых дорожках следующей зимой, – сказал Кевин, убирая свой сценарий в сумку.

Все замерли и посмотрели на них.

\- О, да что ты? – переспросил Джон, выдавив из себя скромную улыбку. Он мысленно приготовился к тому, что посмеется над этим нелепым предположением.

Только вот Кевин выглядел серьезным, и было понятно, что он не шутит.

\- Да, это так. Она говорит, что черновой вариант _«Незнакомца»_ очень впечатляет, и многим не терпится посмотреть готовый фильм.

\- Интересно, как ей удалось посмотреть черновой вариант?

\- Думаю, она играла в гольф с кем-то из студии Юниверсал. С кем-то, кто имеет отношение к этому фильму.

\- У нас только что закончились съемки фильма с Марком Руффало, - произнесла Эми. – И он сказал, что очень хотел сыграть роль, которая была у тебя, в этом фильме, Джон.

\- Многие актеры хотели бы, - ответил Кевин, - хотя, держу пари, многие передумали, как только стало известно, что там будет сниматься Шерлок, - продолжил он, подмигивая Джону. 

Все засмеялись.

Джон выдавил из себя улыбку.

\- Оно и понятно. Не легко делить экран с кем-то, кто так талантлив, как Шерлок. Никто не хочет, чтобы его переиграли.

Смех стал чуть тише.

\- Речь не о его таланте, а о его поведении, - парировал Кевин. – Как ты вытерпел все это? Я слышал, что он почти довел Хаггиса до нервного срыва.

\- Это сделал не Шерлок, - ответил Джон. – И он едва ли является единственным требовательным актером в городе, не так ли? Как тебе работалось с Томом Крузом, а, Кевин? Разумеется, никто не смеет ничего подобного говорить о _нем_. И мне кажется, что Шерлок такая легкая мишень для подобных слухов только потому, что его абсолютно не волнует то, что о нем говорят.

Остальные четыре актера теперь обменивались неоднозначными взглядами.

\- Том – выдающийся человек, - заученным тоном произнес Кевин, - и нет таких денег, за которые я бы согласился работать с Шерлоком Холмсом.

\- Это нормально, думаю, что все согласятся с тобой, - резко ответил Джон, - а я бы поработал с ним снова за бесплатно. 

\- Что, правда? – спросила Эми. – Я его не знаю лично, но слышала, что с ним тяжело работать. То есть ты так не думаешь, Джон?

Джон схватил свою сумку и, перекинув ее через плечо, ответил:

\- Шерлок Холмс не просто лучший актер, с которым мне удалось поработать. Он еще и самый трудолюбивый. Он фантастический парень. И так бы считали многие, если бы действительно потрудились узнать его, а не просто предполагали, что это невозможно.

Он направился к двери.

\- До завтра.

Как только дверь за ним закрылась, он услышал шум голосов. Он закрыл глаза и растеряно вздохнул.

_Прекрасно, Ватсон. Это явно поможет свести слухи на нет. Сколько из этих четырех людей теперь станут утверждать, что ты защищал честь Шерлока как какой-нибудь по уши влюбленный школьник?_

Он мог и сейчас услышать предостерегающие слова Джима, которые тот произнес, когда они обсуждали расписание рекламной компании.

_Нам нужно, чтобы фильм ценили за его содержание, как независимое художественное произведение. Последнее, чего мы хотим, так это чтобы фильм был очернен слухами о не пойми каких событиях происходящих во время съемок._

Джон уверил Джима, что ничего не _происходило._

\- Почему все так уверены, что что-то произошло? – буквально простонал он, разговаривая с Гарри, спустя какое-то время после той беседы. - Они, что, выдумывают эти истории?

\- Есть кое-какие домыслы, но они не взяты с потолка. Вы с Шерлоком проводили вместе почти каждую минуту как на съемочной площадке, так и за ее пределами.

\- Мы работали! Мы были друзьями! С каких это пор подобное поведение становится подозрительным? Неужели просто из-за того, что мы играли любовников?

\- Это сыграло свою роль, конечно. Но, Джон… - она задумалась на какое-то время. – Вы просто не видели себя со стороны.

\- Не видели себя? Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Ты не замечал, как следовал за ним по пятам с этим своим взглядом, или как он делал то же самое. Или как искренне он улыбался, глядя на тебя. И ты не видел со стороны, как вы смотрели друг на друга, когда думали, что никто не видел вас. Но всегда есть кто-то, кто обращает внимание на подобные вещи, дорогой. Вы оба можете быть величайшими актерами всех времен и народов, но никто не может играть постоянно. Вы оба демонстрировали больше, чем сами того хотели.

Он сел в свою машину и отправился домой. Как только он выехал на трассу, ему позвонили.

\- Что, Гарри?

\- Джон, кое-что появилось в сети.

\- Что?

\- Какая-то фотографии тебя и Шерлока с фанатами. В Каса Лома.

\- А, да. Мы осматривали кое-какие достопримечательности, когда у нас был выходной, и несколько девушек попросили сфотографироваться и дать автограф.

\- Ну, что же, одна из этих девушек разместила фотографии на сайте: «Oh No They Didn't», и теперь они повсюду. Фанатские форумы просто взрываются.

\- Из-за чего? Из-за какой-то фотографии? Тут не из-за чего сходить с ума.

\- Нет, это не совсем невинная фотография. Речь о контексте. Ты же понимаешь, вы гуляли вдвоем, наслаждаясь красивыми видами. Они говорят, что у вас было свидание.

Джон вздохнул.

\- У этих людей, что, нет своей жизни?

\- Всем нужно хобби.

\- Я не подписывался стать чьим-то хобби.

\- Это еще не все. Какие-то зеваки видели вас в течение дня, есть несколько снимков, сделанных на мобильные телефоны.

\- И? Что на них?

\- На одной из них вы идете по улице.

\- О, нет. Только не это. Только не то, как _мы шли по улице_. Какой подтекст!

\- Джон, я согласна, что они раздувают из мухи слона…

\- И всего-то?

\- Но вы идете довольно близко друг от друга, а еще вы так широко улыбаетесь, что даже я не могу не признать, что вы выглядите весьма влюбленными друг в друга.

\- А дальше они начнут искать зашифрованные послания в том, как мы завязываем галстук.

\- На следующей фотографии вы на одной из этих лодочных прогулок. Опять-таки ничего такого, но весь день попахивает «свиданием».

\- Это было не свидание! Просто два приятеля прогуливаются по городу! С каких это пор двое мужчин не могут появиться где-то вместе так, чтобы потом об этом не стали говорить в подобном ключе?

\- Да с тех самых, с каких эти двое мужчин играют любовников, а один из них славится тем, что ни с кем не ладит, и поэтому, когда общественность видит, как он легко сошелся с тобой… ну, ты же понимаешь, пресса. Они придумают свою историю, даже если в реальности ничего не было.

\- Что, и пресса замешана в этом?

\- Не массовая пресса. Блогосфера.

\- Прости, если я не дрожу от страха при упоминании всемогущей блогосферы.

\- А ты и не должен. Слухи улягутся. Вы не разговаривали друг с другом с момента окончания съемок.

У Джона словно что-то сжалось в животе при упоминании этого. Прошло больше двух месяцев с того момента, как он последний раз видел Шерлока. Он все ждал, когда перестанет скучать, перестанет искать возможности связаться с ним, просто ждал, когда это все прекратится и на него снизойдет покой. Он все еще ждал. Но время не притупляло эту ноющую боль в сердце, а наоборот делало ее все острее, и он чувствовал, как далеко они находятся друг от друга каждой клеточкой своей кожи. Он боялся, что в какой-то момент просто дойдет до некой точки, после которой ему придется что-то сделать с этим чувством.

\- Конечно, мы не разговаривали.

Он услышал тяжелый вздох Гарри.

\- Мне бы хотелось помочь тебе, Джон, - сказал она.

\- Ты не можешь. Никто не может помочь мне. Ничего нельзя поделать. Это, черт возьми, невозможно исправить. Я буду в порядке. Тебе не стоит волноваться.

\- Но я действительно переживаю! Я переживаю за тебя постоянно! Джон…

\- Пожалуйста, Гарри. Просто… Я не могу так, понимаешь?

\- Хорошо. Я привезу тебе что-нибудь поесть, о’кей?

\- Да, спасибо. Хорошая идея. Увидимся.

\- Пока.

Он повесил трубку и переключил свое внимание на дорогу. Любые надежды, которые у него были относительно того, что он и Шерлок… точнее вообще все надежды относительно Шерлока таяли на глазах. Если на них обратила внимание пресса, пусть пока что не явное, то жужжание вокруг их персон теперь будет лишь нарастать, как снежный ком. Они могут просто не выстоять под напором критики. А он не хотел подставлять под удар этот фильм. Не сейчас, не тогда, когда ему открывались новые карьерные перспективы. Может быть через год, или около того, когда фильм уйдет из проката в кинотеатрах, когда пройдет череда премий, когда пристальное внимание всего мира переключится на что-то другое, возможно, тогда…

_Возможно, к тому моменту я сойду с ума. Это и станет выходом._

***

Около служебного входа в театр столпилось не так уж много людей, возможно порядка десяти, и некоторые из них даже были заинтересованы не столько в нем, сколько в его партнере по спектаклю. Шерлок раздал несколько автографов, пообщался с поклонниками, стараясь вести себя как можно более дружелюбно.

Он поднял голову и увидел Грэга Лестрейда, который уже ждал его. Грэг приветственно кивнул ему. Шерлок попрощался с фанатами и подошел к нему.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь, Грэг? – спросил он, пожимая руку своему агенту.

\- Пришел посмотреть представление.

\- Почему ты не сказал мне, что будешь тут?

\- Принял решение в последний момент. Я сегодня в городе, не собирался вести никаких дел, а у друга, у которого я остановился, были билеты, поэтому я не мог не воспользоваться такой возможностью. Пойдем, перекусим чего-нибудь.

Они отправились в один из самых любимых пабов Шерлока, находящий недалеко от его квартиры. Сев подальше от входа, они заказали пива и закуски.

\- Грэг, давай выкладывай, что у тебя. Ты никогда не появляешься где бы то ни было без дела.

Грэг ответил не сразу.

\- Никогда не видел, чтобы ты так общался с поклонниками, как сегодня.

\- Как так?

\- Мило.

\- Такое ощущение, что обычно я веду себя как самое настоящее чудовище.

\- Нет. Просто обычно у тебя не хватает времени на подобные глупости.

\- Разве человеку запрещено менять свое мнение относительно таких тривиальных вещей?

\- Для поклонников это не тривиальные вещи.

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Если ты приехал, чтобы поговорить со мной о слухах, то можешь не утруждать себя, я уже слышал их от достаточного количества людей.

\- Я здесь, не для того, чтобы предупреждать тебя. Я просто беспокоюсь.

Шерлок нахмурился.

\- Беспокоишься? Да мы с тобой даже толком не говорили последнее время.

\- Это не означает, что я перестал приглядывать за тобой. Ты один из самых важных моих клиентов, Шерлок. В мои обязанности входит знать, что с тобой происходит.

\- Ясно. Шпионы повсюду, так получается?

\- Не так хитроумно, но все же. Просто я знаю достаточно много людей, а часть из них знает тебя. И я не один беспокоюсь за тебя.

\- Не могу предположить, что конкретно в моем поведении вынудило всех вас так переполошиться. Я в полном порядке.

\- В порядке. Да. Разумеется. Ты выходишь на сцену, отыгрываешь свою роль и уезжаешь домой. Ты ни с кем не разговариваешь. Ты никуда не ходишь. Ты отклоняешь любые приглашения, которые поступают тебе, с тех пор, как ты в городе. Ты остаешься в квартире и предоставлен сам себе. Тем временем ты любезен со своими поклонниками как никогда ранее. Ты жутко скрытен, – Грэг вздернул подбородок. – Или в жуткой депрессии.

Шерлок провел подушечками пальцев по мокрому следу от бокала с пивом, оставшегося на столе.

\- Грэг, не стоит носиться со мной, как с хрустальной вазой.

\- Если я не буду заботиться о тебе, то кто тогда? Салли? Она уже не знает что делать.

\- Ты разговаривал с ней? – резко спросил он.

\- Нет. Мне было достаточно разговора с Андерсоном. Ты же знаешь, они все еще встречаются. Он когда-то работал с нами. И мы поддерживаем связь.

\- Есть хотя бы кто-нибудь, кого ты _не_ знаешь?

Грэг встретился взглядом с Шерлоком.

\- А _тебя_ я знаю, Шерлок? Потому что я начинаю сомневаться. Ты настолько сильно изменился? Или ты всегда был таким, а тот мужчина, которого мы все знали, был просто маской, скрывающей настоящего тебя от всего мира?

\- Ты притащил меня сюда не для того, чтобы нести всякую чушь о моем эмоциональном состоянии. Что, кстати, не твоего ума дело. Поэтому прямо спроси то, что ты хочешь спросить.

\- Ты влюблен в него?

Шерлок опустил голову. Он не ожидал, что Грэг действительно задаст ему такой откровенный вопрос.

\- Что же, вопрос, и правда, прямее некуда.

\- Так да или нет?

Шерлок допил остатки своего пива.

\- Если бы я был, почему я должен был бы говорить тебе об этом?

\- Потому что в таком случае нам нужно выработать стратегию.

\- Нет. Нам совершенно точно не нужно этого делать. Моя личная жизнь не должна быть полем для планирования стратегий. Это моя жизнь. Не твоя и не студии.

\- Если она окажет влияние на финансовый успех картины, то они сделают твою личную жизнь своей основной задачей, и мне придется сделать то же самое.

\- Я завершу свою карьеру, Грэг. Перед тем как допустить подобное, я завершу все дела и уеду жить за город, но не позволю никому обсуждать мою личную жизнь на каких-то деловых встречах. К чертям этот промо-тур, они могут и без меня прорекламировать этот фильм.

\- Ты так не поступишь. Этот фильм слишком много значит для тебя.

\- Не так, как…

_Не так, как он. Ничто не значит для меня больше, чем он._

Шерлок закрыл рот, перед тем, как сказать еще что-то, но он успел заметить по выражению лица Грэга, что тот все понял.

\- Я полностью контролирую ситуацию.

\- Может в этом и есть проблема, черт возьми? Ты всегда держишь все под контролем. Всегда остаешься самым умным парнем в комнате, всегда остаешься тем, кто знает обо всех абсолютно все, даже о таких вещах, которые остальные скрывают. Добро пожаловать на другую сторону, Шерлок. Каково тебе?

Шерлок встал и стал рыться в кошельке.

\- У меня еще две недели работы, Грэг. А после я уеду и не сообщу никому куда. Особенно тебе. Ясно?

\- Думаешь, это хорошая идея, Шерлок? – тихо спросил Грэг.

Разумеется, Шерлок не мог честно ответить на этот вопрос.

_Все зависит от того, как отреагирует Джон, когда увидит меня на пороге своей квартиры, Грэг. Продумай стратегию для этого, а?_

***

\- Слушаю?

\- Привет, Салли.

\- Гарри, привет. Я думала, ты позвонишь на той неделе.

\- Были дела.

\- Буквально? – усмехаясь, спросила Салли. – Клара была в городе?

\- Вообще-то была. Но речь не об этом. Как жизнь?

\- Отвратительно. Особенно моя.

\- Моя тоже.

Они помолчали какое-то время.

\- Почему мужчины такие идиоты?

\- Не знаю. Мне кажется, у них что-то с ДНК. Я тут на днях воспользовалась ноутбуком Джона, чтобы отправить кое-какие письма. Ты не поверишь, какое огромное количество фотографий Шерлока у него сохранено на жестком диске. Фото со съемок, рекламные фото, фото с красной дорожки - все.

\- А Шерлок устроил себе просмотр фильмов.

\- О, нет. Не может быть.

\- Так и есть. Каждый его фильм.

\- Даже «Медовый месяц в Гаване»?

\- Даже этот. Думаю, к настоящему моменту он просмотрел все фильмы и теперь выискивает на YouTube видеоролики, с нарезками из различных ток-шоу с участием Джона. Он даже нашел какое-то старое видео, где Джон принимал участие в постановке спектакля «Как важно быть серьезным».

\- И они все еще не могут взять чертов телефон и набрать номер.

\- Ну, в любом случае, так безопаснее. Ты не подвергаешься риску, когда виртуально общаешься.

Гарри вздохнула.

\- У Шерлока что-то запланировано после закрытия спектакля?

\- Ничего. У него будет свободное время.

\- Хм…

\- Какие коварные мыслишки бродят в твоем крошечном мозгу?

\- Просто думаю, как помочь им с максимальной эффективностью.

\- Я не вмешиваюсь.

\- И я тоже. Не напрямую. Но нельзя не признать, что мы просто можем облегчить то, что не в наших силах совершить.

\- Продолжай.

***

Гарри разбудил настойчивый звонок в дверь. Она перевернулась на постели и посмотрела на часы, было пять утра. Черт.  
Она поднялась и, пошатываясь, направилась к двери, в которую звонили не прекращая.

\- Иду, иду.

Она открыла дверь, на пороге стоял Джон с широко распахнутыми глазами.

\- Боже мой, ты не мог просто позвонить мне по телефону?

Он втолкнул ее обратно в квартиру.

\- Скажи мне, что я не псих.

\- Если ты не хочешь выглядеть психом, то тогда тебе не стоило ломиться ко мне в пять утра этим чертовым утром.

\- Скажи мне, что я в своем уме, что я уравновешенный мужчина, который не собирается сесть в самолет, прилететь в Лондон, чтобы сделать кое-какие заявления.

\- Не говори так, будто твоя жизнь – это кинопостановка. Сядь, черт возьми, хорошо?

Она подтолкнула Джона к стулу, а сама направилась на кухню, чтобы поставить чайник.

\- Я сделаю тебе чаю.

\- Я не хочу чай. Я хочу, чтобы ты остановила меня от совершения колоссальной глупости.

\- Колоссальная глупость, это когда ты отклоняешь предложение Оливера Стоуна, чтобы принять участие в фильме «Яйцо малиновки».

\- Я в состоянии это выдержать?

Она села, глядя ему в глаза, и взяла его за руки.

\- Я хочу сказать, что тогда – это была жуткая глупость, а сейчас, тебе нужно просто преодолеть препятствия и уже сказать этому напыщенному идиоту, что ты чувствуешь, и две эти вещи абсолютно не зависят друг от друга, Джонни.

Джон опустил голову и покачивал ей так, как будто говорил миру «нет».

\- Я не могу этого сделать.

\- Джон, - сказал она, - посмотри на меня.

Он поднял голову и встретился глазами с сестрой.

\- Я наблюдала за тобой все лето, и ты убиваешь меня, просто, черт возьми, убиваешь. Ты надеваешь маску счастливого человека и идешь на работу, живешь, заботишься обо мне, обо всех, кого знаешь, но внутри ты умираешь, а я не могу вынести это. Я стояла рядом и смотрела, как разбивается твое сердце, с каждым днем все больше и больше. И с меня хватит, дорогой. А с тебя? Разве ты не устал?

Он вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

\- Я так устал, Гарри.

\- Тогда останови это. Просто останови.

\- Но я не знаю как.

\- Нет, ты знаешь, - ответила она, не сводя с него взгляд.

Легкая улыбка коснулась его губ - ухмылка, обозначающая решимость.

\- Как быстро ты сможешь доставить меня в Лондон?

Гарри усмехнулась и отпустила его руки. Она поднялась и подошла к столу, взяв с него конверт, который подготовила на той неделе и передала ему.

\- Ты вылетаешь сегодня днем. Я забронировала тебе комнату в отеле Savoy.

Он взял конверт с билетом и уставился на нее в изумлении.

\- Как ты…

\- Спектакль завершается завтра вечером. Я же знаю вас, актеров. Вам нравится все драматичное. И из достоверного источника мне известно, что он будет свободен - после постановки у него на неопределенное время начинаются каникулы. Так что тебе лучше поторопиться.

Джон подпрыгнул и обнял ее.

\- Ты самая лучшая сестра на свете.

Она улыбнулась в ответ и тоже обняла его.

\- Я всего лишь привожу весы в равновесие, дорогой.

***

День последнего показа спектакля всегда сопровождался некоторой ноткой меланхолии, предчувствия приближающегося окончания чего-то важного. Если спектакль был удачным, то к этому чувству еще примешивалась грусть от расставания с партнерами по сцене, с теми, кто помогал создать спектакль, со зрителями, с командой, и с той жизнью, которую актер вел на протяжении тех нескольких месяцев, во время которых он принимал участие в постановке.

Но для Шерлока Холмса, который стоял за кулисами в ожидании выхода на поклон, это были, скорее, облегчение, нетерпение и желание, чтобы все поскорее завершилось. Именно эта постановка удерживала его здесь, заставляла забраться в кокон самозащиты. Он сказал Грэгу, что после окончания работы над этим проектом уедет, но не сказал куда.

В его гримерке стояла сумка с вещами и билет до Лос-Анджелеса. В тот момент, когда его работа будет завершена, он отправится в аэропорт, сядет на самолет и полетит в Лос-Анджелес, затем возьмет такси и отправится к Джону.

Он не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, что будет делать после. Но раньше у них с Джоном никогда не было проблем в общении друг с другом. Что-нибудь точно получится.

Аплодисменты были оглушительными. Когда он вышел на сцену для поклона вместе со своими партнерами, то зал буквально взорвался в овациях. Они поклонились сначала все вместе, потом каждый по отдельности, а затем снова все вместе. После этого они удалились за кулисы. Ожидание, ожидание, ожидание. И снова вышли на сцену для еще одной череды поклонов.

К ним подошла менеджер сцены, и передала каждому букет роз. Сначала букеты передавали его партнерам, каждый из которых, принимая букет, кланялся, и зрители им всем бурно аплодировали. Шерлок был последним. Менеджер, слегка подмигивая, передала ему букет. Зрители еще громче захлопали, его накрыла волна восторженных восклицаний и свистов. В другой вечер, в другое время подобный прием был бы для него лучше наркотика. Наслаждение, которое не может вызвать ни одно вещество. Вот ради чего он жил. Ради работы. И это был веским доказательством того, что он был лучшим.

Но сейчас он не слышал никого. И никого не видел. Ничто не имело значение. Звуки стали приглушенными, а взгляд покрыла пелена.  
Все, что сейчас видел Шерлок – единственная гортензия, которая виднелась среди многочисленных роз в букете.

_Джон._

Джон был здесь. Каким-то непостижимым образом он был здесь. Шерлок огляделся, но конечно, он ничего не мог разглядеть, так как свет прожекторов ослепляя его. Партнеры взяли его за руки, и все еще раз поклонились. Поклон, поклон, поклон… где же он? Он сейчас где-то там, аплодирует ему? Он ждал? Он уйдет?

_Он не уйдет, ведь он пришел, чтобы увидеть тебя. Ты собирался к нему, но он опередил тебя, потому что он такой: невыносимый и удивительный._

Занавес опустился. Загорелся основной свет, и он услышал, как зрители засуетились, вставая с мест, собирая свои сумки и пиджаки. Шерлок метнулся за сцену, к проходам, все так же сжимая в руках букет, о котором он совершенно забыл. Он протиснулся через толпу членов команды, игнорируя их поздравления, оставляя их недоуменно смотреть ему вслед.

_Джон. Джон. Где он?_

Он подбежал к служебному выходу и посмотрел на улицу. Всего лишь несколько поклонников, но Джона здесь нет. Он быстро вернулся обратно, чтобы фанаты не заметили его. Он подошел к ступеням, которые вели на сцену и, перескакивая через две сразу, стал подниматься наверх. Зрители расходились, никто не стоял в ожидании, никто не подходил к сцене, никто, кто бы был похож на Джона.

_Думай. Куда он мог пойти?_

Гортензию явно вставили в букет заранее. Он явно был здесь до начала спектакля. Он смотрел его? Скорее всего, нет, у него не может быть знакомых среди членов команды, так что, очевидно ему помогла Салли. Она провела его через служебный вход и оставила в каком-то потайном месте. В каком? 

Ответ пришел к нему еще до того, как он перестал изводить себя вопросами. Он развернулся и побежал в гримерку.

У двери он замер, точно парализованный. Он думал, что сам полетит к Джону. Это было логично, так как у Джона была работа в Лос-Анджелесе, а у него самого теперь было свободное время. Но можно было догадаться, что Джон отправится сюда, к нему, в ночь, когда закрывается спектакль, в тот самый момент, когда сам Шерлок собирался это сделать. Они оба знали о завершении постановки, и оба подумали, что это будет неплохой отправной точкой, с некоторым элементом драмы, который им, как актерам, очень нравился.

_Открывай эту чертову дверь._

Он понимал, почему не решается. Ведь если он откроет дверь, а Джона там не будет…

Он открыл дверь.

Джон стоял возле зеркала, рассматривая газетные вырезки, которые туда прикрепила Салли. Он обернулся, когда услышал, что дверь открылась.  
Шерлок закрыл дверь и прислонился к ней. Он выронил букет из рук и даже не обратил на это внимание. Он боялся пошевелиться или моргнуть, или заговорить с Джоном, потому что ему казалось, что тот может растаять, как мираж, как плод его болезненного воображения. Бог свидетель, он воскрешал образ Джона в памяти бесчисленное количество раз.

Джон был спокоен, как статуя. На нем был хорошо скроенный костюм серого цвета, и нежно-розовая рубашка, верхняя пуговица которой была расстегнута. Он выглядел восхитительно, его кожа была покрыта легким загаром _(приехал вчера вечером, остановился в отеле Savoy, провел день, прогуливаясь по местам детства, также навестил родителей, поужинал со своей кузиной, с той, что работает кардиологом)_. 

Шерлоку нечем было дышать, он не мог выдавить из себя ни единого слова, все, о чем он мог думать - это был Джон. Джон здесь, в этой комнате, Джон стоит перед ним, Джон повсюду.

_Я здесь.  
Ты здесь._

Джон медленно начал улыбаться. Шерлок почувствовал, что делает то же самое, улыбаясь в ответ, его плечи слегка опустились, когда Джон расслабился. Он столько раз прокручивал в голове слова, которые хотел сказать Джону при встрече, и даже не думал, что слов не будет совсем.

Гримерная была небольшой. Им потребовался только один шаг, чтобы приблизиться друг у другу. Это был слишком длинный шаг, чтобы сделать его в Торонто, а теперь на это потребовалось меньше секунды. Все произошло так легко и естественно, самая очевидная вещь на земле – дотянуться и обнять его, позволить самому себе раствориться в нем. 

Они подошли ближе, их губы соприкоснулись, дыхание стало слишком поверхностным, пульс учащенным, а фантазии стали легкой тенью того, что было так восхитительно в реальности.

_Джон._

Его губы были мягкими и настойчивыми, и от касаний Шерлока они раскрывались все больше. Они накинулись друг на друга, забывая о сдержанности, которой подчинялись раньше, неделями, месяцами, ужасными и иссушающими и такими бесполезными. Рука Джона двигалась по спине Шерлока безудержно, словно он пытался притянуть его еще ближе к себе, и Шерлоку хотелось этого, ему захотелось сжаться, чтобы Джон смог обнять его полностью. Он притянул лицо Джона ближе, его невероятное лицо, и прижался к нему максимально тесно. Дыхание Джона, его губы и поцелуи обжигали щеки Шерлока.

Он придерживал голову Джона и целовал его губы, щеки, скулы, шею, буквально вжимаясь своим лицом в его. Джон провел руками по его волосам, но этого было недостаточно, Шерлоку хотелось стать меньше ростом, ему хотелось быть ближе. Он опускался все ниже и ниже, удерживаемый объятиями Джона, пока его колени не коснулись пола, и он наконец-то смог уткнуться ему в живот, почувствовать теплоту тела сквозь одежду, обнять руками его бедра. Только тогда он вздохнул, просто стал дышать, долго и спокойно, выпуская наружу глубинные, не выраженные словами желания, которые выходили из легких, через его тело, наверх, и растворялись в воздухе.

Он почувствовал, как Джон коснулся лицом его головы.

\- Шерлок, - заговорил он.

\- Шшш. Пожалуйста, Джон, просто…

_Просто держи меня. Держи до тех пор, пока я не привыкну к этому, держи, пока я не смогу запомнить, каково это, а до этого момента не останавливайся. Не отпускай меня, потому что я напуган тем, что мне это нужно настолько сильно, а я никогда не знал этого. Потому что никто никогда не делал ничего подобного со мной, но ты смог, ведь ты единственный, кто знал, как сделать это._

\- Хорошо, - прошептал Джон.

Он крепче сжал плечи Шерлока, и стал нежно целовать его лоб - единственную часть тела, до которой он мог сейчас дотянуться.  
Они просто стояли, вдыхая друг друга, пока реальность формировалась вокруг них. Минута, другая, третья, секунды тикали, и Шерлок слышал нарастающий гул голосов, напоминающий хаос, голоса тех, кто отмечал вечер закрытия спектакля. Ему снова нужно было выйти в этот мир, и он размышлял, как долго сможет протянуть в нем.

Наконец, поняв, что он не взорвется, не очнется ото сна, не найдет себя держащимся за пустоту в том месте, где был Джон, Шерлок поднял голову, посмотрел на Джона и вздохнул. Джон провел рукой по его волосам, как будто успокаивая. Он поднялся на ноги, и они замерли, глядя друг на друга в легком недоумении, как бы говоря: _«Это случилось. И что теперь?»_

Джон усмехнулся.

\- Что говорят после такого приветствия?

Шерлок засмеялся.

\- Не знаю. Хотя надо сказать, что мы никогда не говорили друг другу: «Здравствуй».

Джон перестал улыбаться. Он поднял руку и накрутил на указательный палец выбившуюся прядь волос Шерлока, закручивающуюся мягким локоном у виска. 

\- Здравствуй, - шепнул он.

Шерлок подошел еще ближе, пока их лбы не соединились.

\- Здравствуй, Джон.

Он выждал ровно три вдоха, затем склонился к лицу Джона и снова поцеловал его, медленно и вдумчиво. Джон чуть вытянул шею и с нежностью ответил на поцелуй.

Когда они отстранились друг от друга, стало понятно, что было принято решение. Он не знал, какое именно, но оно было. Джон вздохнул.

\- Мне бы хотелось, чтобы это случилось в Торонто. Вместо того, чтобы заламывать руки на протяжении этих месяцев. По крайней мере, _я точно_ заламывал руки.

\- Салли охарактеризовала мое состояние, как _увядание._

Джон улыбался.

\- Сох по мне?

\- Нет, по Кейт Бланшет. Конечно по тебе, ты, идиот.

Он покраснел до кончиков ушей, и Шерлок почувствовал, как его сердце дрогнуло.

_О, Боже, я и правда влюблен._

Джон опустил глаза.

\- Теперь мы можем прекратить эти мучения.

\- Точно.

Шерлок обвил руку вокруг талии Джона. Они так идеально подходили друг другу в этой позе, что было сложно поверить, что это не подстроено специально.

\- Но ты же понимаешь, почему мы не сделали этого в Торонто.

Джон кивнул.

\- Я видел сотни кинороманов, которые начинались на съемочной площадке, а потом, в реальном мире, прекращались. Я понимал, что между нами что-то было, но не мог позволить чему-то подобному случится с нами. Лучше дать времени пройти, чтобы понять, что реально, а что нет.

\- И это реально?

Джон встретился с его глазами.

\- Боже, да.

Неожиданная волна желания, захлестнувшая их, застала Шерлока врасплох, и он глазом не успел моргнуть, как они начали целоваться снова, на этот раз с неистовством, потребностью друг в друге, желанием, невероятно сильным, сдерживаемым слишком долго, но теперь рвущимся наружу, рвущимся в полет, желанием, которое должно было найти выход. Они крепко держали друг друга в объятиях, Джон чуть приподнялся на цыпочках, чтобы быть еще ближе. Он целовал и покусывал шею Шерлока, издавая еле слышные звуки, устремляющиеся прямо в пах партнера. Шерлок провел рукой по спине Джона, опустил руки на его ягодицы и прижал его к себе ближе.

\- Джон, - прошептал он.

\- Я хотел этого, - пробормотал Джон, щекоча дыханием кожу Шерлока. – Я хотел этого с тобой, всегда.

Шерлоку было сложно собраться с мыслями. Это было новое, странное чувство. Он прижал к себе лицо Джона и поцеловал его, глубоко и быстро. Это все, о чем он мог сейчас думать, и все, чего он, как казалось, _хотел_ , не считая многих других вещей, которые проносились в его воображении и которые Джон мог позволить проделать с ним.

Но они были в гримерке, в самом сердце театра, наполненного десятками рабочих и актеров, так что вряд ли это место подходило для подобных вещей. Он еще несколько раз страстно поцеловал Джона, а затем отстранился.

\- Джон, как бы я ни хотел сейчас остаться здесь и продолжить целовать тебя, я не могу. Мне нужно вернуться обратно, чтобы принять участие в мероприятии по поводу завершения спектакля, а затем мне нужно, по крайней мере, на некоторое время появиться на вечеринке, которая будет после всего этого.

Джон кивнул.

\- Мне не стоит ехать с тобой. И нам нужно постараться, чтобы никто не увидел, как я ухожу.

Их глаза встретились, и Шерлок понял, что друзья и коллеги доставали Джона разговорами о слухах так же, как и его самого.

Все могло очень быстро усложниться. Но об этом можно было подумать позже. Все, о чем он мог думать сейчас - это поскорее закончить со своими обязанностями, и затащить Джона к себе в постель, как можно быстрее. Он улыбнулся, его сердце снова екнуло.

\- Не могу поверить в то, что ты приехал, – сказал он.

Джон тоже улыбнулся, но потом немного помрачнел.

\- А если бы я не приехал?

Шерлок подошел к своей сумке с вещами, достал конверт и протянул его Джону. Тот открыл его, пробежался глазами по бумагам и широко раскрыл глаза от удивления. Он посмотрел на Шерлока, чуть приоткрыв рот.

\- Я собирался поехать к тебе. Сегодня, после того, как завершу все здесь. Я собирался прямо из аэропорта приехать и спросить тебя, не возражаешь ли ты, если я затащу тебя в постель.

Губы Джона дрогнули. Казалось, что он хотел улыбнуться, но другое выражение выходило на первый план.

\- Я не возражаю. Совсем. И на самом деле, я очень огорчусь, если этого не будет.

Шерлок порылся в сумке и достал ключи.

\- Вот, - сказал он, передавая их Джону. – Ты знаешь, где я живу?

\- Да.

\- Я позову Салли, она сделает так, чтобы поклонники не увидели тебя, выходящего из театра. Поезжай в мою квартиру и жди меня. Я очень постараюсь не задерживаться долго, но ты же понимаешь, как все это проходит.

\- Конечно. Я просто буду рыться во всех твоих вещах, чтобы убить время, - ухмыляясь, ответил Джон.

Шерлок засмеялся.

\- Попробуй. Все, что ты сможешь найти и использовать как улику – это полная коллекция фильмов с участием Джона Ватсона.

Джон изменился в лице.

\- Ты их _все_ посмотрел?

\- Все до последнего.

\- И ты все еще хочешь быть со мной?

\- Считай, что этим можно оценить меру моей преданности.

Он обнял Джона за плечи и поцеловал его в лоб.

\- Твои фильмы помогали мне. Помогали мне не скучать по тебе так сильно.

Джон обмяк в его руках и вздохнул.

\- Хотя это не совсем правда. Ничто не могло помочь мне перестать скучать по тебе.

\- Я тоже скучал по тебе. Каждый день.

\- Мне следует переодеться. Меня бесит, что сейчас придется идти туда, говорить со всеми этими людьми и делать вид, что Джон Ватсон не ждет меня в моей квартире.

Джон посмотрел на него, придерживая за лацканы пиджака, с игривой улыбкой на лице.

\- Это того стоит.

\- О, Боже, - вздохнул Шерлок.

Джон поцеловал его, коротким многообещающим поцелуем.

\- Я пойду и найду Салли, хорошо?

\- Лучше я напишу ей смс, она заберет тебя сама.

\- Хорошо.

\- Джон, ты… - Шерлок захихикал. – Тебе лучше воспользоваться вот этим, - и он протянул ему крем и салфетки для снятия грима.

Джон нахмурился.

\- Почему? Для чего?

\- Потому что мой грим размазан у тебя по всему лицу.

***

Примечания автора:

1\. Агенты Джона и Шерлока озабочены ситуаций. Я немного перепутала роли агента, менеджера и пресс-секретаря. У актеров их уровня, разумеется, были бы все эти сотрудники, так что то, что им говорят Майк и Грэг, вероятнее всего говорили бы либо их менеджеры, либо пресс-секретари. Но, так как я хотела, чтобы персонажей было не слишком много, мне пришлось немного пофантазировать.

2\. Во время озвучки на студии Pixar, прозвучало два имени – это актеры Кевин Поллак и Эми Адамс.

3\. Комментарий относительно посланий скрытых в узлах галстука – это большая выдумка фэндома, относящаяся к паре Элайджи Вуда и Доминика Монагана. На самом деле у их фанатов и правда была целая теория о том, что они оставляли друг другу послания, по-особенному завязывая галстуки. Ах, фэндом!

Примечание переводчика:

Потрясающий фанарт http://subetsarana.tumblr.com/post/35528069101/madlori-reapersun-for-madlori-based-on-her


	8. Глава 8

Примечание автора:

Тем, кто интересуется, сколько будет глав, сообщаю, что в этом фике их двадцать (плюс одна глава без номера – это интерлюдия) и эпилог. Вот так!

И также в этой главе мы добрались до части фанфика с рейтингом NC-17! Юху!

***

Пока Джон возвращался на такси обратно к себе в отель, он смотрел из окна на город и с трудом узнавал окрестности. Он был на седьмом небе от счастья и был взволнован как подросток. Он провел пальцами по губам, все еще ощущая прикосновения губ Шерлока и его объятия. Улыбка не сходила с его лица, а его сердце готово было взорваться, потому что слишком редко все получается именно так, как ты надеешься, и такие мгновения оказываются самыми ценными.

Он достал мобильный, чтобы написать сообщение Гарри, которой он был очень обязан за большую часть того, что стало возможным этим вечером.

_Это был прекрасный первый поцелуй._

Через несколько минут она ответила ему: _«Напиши мне, когда это будет первый трах»._

Он засмеялся. Таксист остановился у отеля Savoy, Джон вышел и направился по направлению к лобби, а дальше вверх по лестнице к себе в номер.

Шерлок наблюдал, как Джон очищает лицо от грима.

\- У тебя еще испачкался костюм, но я не думаю, что с этим можно справиться сейчас, - сказал он.

\- Никто не заметит. В любом случае я просто еду в отель.

\- Ты, кстати, можешь сделать чек-аут. Перевези свои вещи ко мне в квартиру.

Джон взглянул на него, удивленно приподняв бровь.

\- А, да?

\- Джон, если ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе спать где-то, где нет меня, то ты просто сошел с ума.

Поэтому сейчас он быстро собрал свои вещи, сложил их в чемодан и осмотрел комнату перед тем, как окончательно покинуть ее. Он не мог понять, почему так торопится. Шерлок не освободится, как минимум, еще в течение двух часов, поэтому можно было не спешить. Но он был так взбудоражен, что понимал - у него просто не получится действовать сейчас в обычном ритме.

У стойки регистрации он задержался, чтобы сделать чек-аут, затем выбежал на улицу и вызвал такси.

\- Куда? – спросил таксист.

Джон улыбался не переставая.

\- 221Б, Бейкер-стрит, пожалуйста.

***

К тому моменту, как Салли помогла Джону исчезнуть незамеченным, а сама вернулась в гримерку, Шерлок уже удалил остатки грима и теперь переодевался.

\- Я проводила его, - сказала она. - Ну?

\- Что, ну?

\- Ну, как все прошло?

\- Тебе следует быть более точной, - ответил он, глядя на ее отражение в зеркале. 

В его взгляде она увидела знакомые дьявольские искорки, которые временами ее слегка пугали.

\- Шерлок, Богом клянусь, я…

\- Не знаю, имеет ли это отношение к тому, о чем ты хотела спросить, но, вероятнее всего, тебя интересует тот факт, что теперь я могу сказать: мы с Джоном больше, чем просто друзья.

Она улыбнулась.

\- Слава Богу. Прошла чертова туча времени.

\- Я уверен, ты понимаешь всю важность неразглашения подобной информации.

\- Естественно.

\- Сколько людей собралось у служебного входа?

\- Порядка двадцати. Не затягивай, нам пора ехать на банкет.

Шерлок завязал галстук, выпрямился и оправил пиджак.

\- Я определенно не хочу делать этого. Джон будет ждать меня в квартире. Я бы с большим удовольствием провел время с ним.

\- Я позвонила в Сассекс, чтобы сторож открыл дом и подготовил его.

\- Подготовил к чему?

\- Не скромничай. Неужели ты не хочешь отвезти Джона загород?

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Подумывал об этом.

\- Тогда тебе пригодится уже заранее подготовленный дом.

\- Что бы я делал без тебя, Салли.

Шерлок протянул ей свое пальто и сумку с вещами.

\- Ладно, чем быстрее я покончу с этим, тем скорее смогу уехать.

***

Квартира Шерлока располагалась в высоком роскошном здании, построенном в викторианском стиле, недалеко от Ридженс Парк. Джон внимательно осмотрел улицу, ему очень не нравилось, что сейчас приходилось озираться по сторонам, но что еще ему оставалось делать, ведь какой-нибудь обыкновенный фотограф мог заснять, как он входит в дом к Шерлоку, да еще и с чемоданом. Он расплатился с таксистом, вышел из машины и спешно направился ко входу. Консьерж появился из неоткуда и открыл ему входную дверь, приглашая его пройти в холл.

\- Вы мистер Ватсон? – спросил консьерж. 

Джон несколько раз моргнул от удивления.

\- Эм, да, это я.

\- Мистер Холмс позвонил ранее и предупредил о вашем приезде, – консьерж махнул рукой в сторону к лифта. – Он живет на втором этаже. Вам следует подняться наверх. 

\- Спасибо, - ответил Джон.

Он вошел в лифт. Вероятнее всего, на этаже располагалось по пять квартир с буквам от «А» до «Д». Он нажал кнопку «Б».  
Двери лифта открылись непосредственно в квартире. Джон вошел, держа чемодан с вещами в руке, его рот медленно открывался от изумления. Квартира была большой, дорого обставленной и занимала весь второй этаж здания. Тонкие резные деревянные колонны как будто разрезали пространство. 

Джон думал поначалу, что у такого педантичного человека, как Шерлок, квартира должна быть в идеальном порядке, без каких бы то ни было лишних аксессуаров, но обстановка была уютной и даже несколько вычурной. Вокруг было много мягкой мебели, неокрашенные кирпичные стены, проглядывающее из-за персидских ковров, были покрыты странными рисунками. Повсюду были книги, а большой телевизор был спрятан в глубине комнаты, будто бы про него совсем забыли, а потом в самый последний момент решили поставить в тот угол. С одной стороны квартиры располагалась аккуратная кухня, оформленная в приглушенных тонах, а с другой – отделенная от остального пространства спальня.

Джон осмотрел квартиру и сел на диван, который, судя по всему, был любимым местом Шерлока, если судить по количеству записных книжек, сценариев и оставленных чашек из-под чая, стоящих рядом на столике. Высокие потолки, открытые потолочные перекрытия и приглушенный свет - все вместе создавало атмосферу безопасности, как будто он был на небесах.

 _«Здесь он живет, и дышит, и спит, и принимает душ, и читает, и работает,_ \- думал Джон, - _Это дом моего…хм…моего…»_

Сейчас он сам не мог понять, как ему называть Шерлока. Он пытался провести параллель с такими определениями, как друг-коллега-приятель, но сейчас его разум, скорее, карабкался по ветвям лингвистического дерева между словами парень-любовник-партнер. 

Но его голова была занята не только выбором терминов. Сейчас, в самом начале ночи, его воображение, вырвавшееся на свободу, стало давать себе волю. Все, о чем он когда-либо думал, представляя Шерлока, проносилось сейчас со скоростью вихря в его голове. Фантазии о воскресных утрах, проведенных в постели, поездки за рубеж, ужины с друзьями, совместный выбор сценариев - такие повседневные вещи, которые он может делать с Шерлоком вместе, вещи, о которых он раньше запрещал себе думать, а сейчас, наконец-то, мог позволить – все это вскружило ему голову. Просто сама мысль о том, что он будет смотреть с ним телевизор, готовить ужин, бриться бок о бок, смотрясь в одно зеркало - такие банальные действия казались ему сейчас самыми соблазнительными и чарующими, ведь они будут делать их вместе.

 _Давай, Джон, представь это. Представь все, потому что сейчас это может стать реальностью. Это все может случиться._

Он устроился на том месте, где Шерлок, судя по всему, чаще всего проводил время, так как обивка дивана была сильнее продавлена, и стал представлять.  
Он фантазировал о том, как они могли бы с Шерлоком бродить по Парижу, как он мог бы познакомить его со своей семьей. Он думал обо всех самых обычных вещах, робко отодвигая в сторону самые заветные фантазии.

Джон старался избегать мыслей о сексе с Шерлоком. И не то чтобы мужское тело его пугало... Он служил в армии, где парни иногда предоставляли друг другу «руку помощи», а затем провел остальную половину своей взрослой жизни в киноиндустрии, где мужчины обеих ориентаций просто жаждали разнообразить свою личную жизнь. 

Его же собственный опыт общения с мужчинами в такой плоскости ограничивался оральной и тактильной стимуляцией, но никогда это не происходило по велению сердца. Он просто никогда не испытывал ничего подобного по отношению к мужчине до настоящего момента.

А если подумать, то он не испытывал похожего чувства ни к одной женщине. По большей части он всегда был один, хотя у него было несколько романов, но ни один из них не длился больше года. Он пожертвовал отношениями ради работы (ни одна из тех женщин, с которой он встречался, не была актрисой по профессии) и особо не ценил их в принципе.

Другая причина заключалась в том, что он никогда не смотрел правде в глаза (а сейчас было самое подходящее время). А правда эта заключалась в том, что он просто напросто не испытывал ни к кому таких чувств, как к Шерлоку. И это было странно, если не сказать больше.

_Почему? Почему он, почему я? Почему сейчас?_

Их знакомство нельзя было назвать удачным, но в тот вечер, когда они ругались по поводу того, что Шерлок смотрел без его ведома уже отснятый материал первых съемочных дней, что-то изменилось. Они идеально подходили друг другу, будто бы кто-то нарочно взял двух таких разных мужчин, разделил их сердца и вложил половинку от одного в сердце другого, с тем, чтобы, когда они встретятся, их бы потянула друг к другу неведомая сила.

Он знал, что это звучало нелепо. Что он слишком торопил события. Но, также, он понимал, что то, что происходило, было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Это было не каким-то веселым времяпрепровождением, или экспериментом или пиар-романом. Все было по-настоящему, и это его будоражило, и пугало одновременно.

Его пугал не физический контакт с другим мужчиной, и даже не его собственное переосмысление своей сексуальности, а то, что эти отношения могли сделать с его карьерой, с карьерой Шерлока, и что для них обоих это будет значить, если их профессиональная деятельность на этом закончится. Пресса будет сходить с ума от этой новости, а он знал, что в жизни отношения партнеров прекращались и от гораздо меньшего внимания журналистов. Ему было не страшно быть с Шерлоком. Он боялся того, что будет их окружать.

Наконец он встал и прикатил свой чемодан в спальню. Достав чистые вещи, он снял с себя испачканный гримом костюм.

_Хмм. Душ._

Он прошел в ванную комнату, из которой был проход в гардеробную. И если вся остальная квартира была в беспорядке, говорящем о присутствии жильца, то в гардеробе все было по-военному лаконично. Костюмы Шерлока висели каждый на своей вешалке, каждый в своем ряду, его обувь была расставлена по порядку, а галстуки висели на специальной крутящейся подставке. Улыбаясь, Джон подошел и провел рукой по одному из пиджаков, а затем прошел дальше в поисках полотенца. 

Если он надеялся, что душ поможет ему отвлечься о мыслей о сексе, то он глубоко ошибался. Он стоял сейчас в ванной, прекрасно понимая, что Шерлок проводил там много времени. Вода струилась по его телу, так же, как она струится по телу Шерлока - это моментально возбудило его. Он уже подумывал над тем, чтобы начать мастурбировать прямо здесь, но потом решил, что лучше этого не делать.  
Он вытерся полотенцем, надел джинсы и мягкую футболку, а свои грязные вещи убрал обратно в чемодан.

_Что теперь?_

Ему хотелось осмотреть квартиру и, может быть, провести обещанный Шерлоку поиск улик, но, честно говоря, постель слишком сильно манила его, ведь он так устал. Накануне вылета он практически не сомкнул глаз, волнуясь по поводу предстоящей поездки, встречи с Шерлоком, и его организм функционировал на одном адреналине. Сейчас же его цель была достигнута, отношения стали развиваться, уровень адреналина понижался, и он чувствовал слабость и легкое головокружение.

Большая кровать была аккуратно заправлена. Он растянулся на ней, и удовлетворенно застонал от того, что его напряженные мышцы наконец-то расслабились. Повернувшись на бок, он зарылся лицом в подушки.

_Я просто полежу так какое-то время. А потом встану, приготовлю чай и поищу какую-нибудь еду, чтобы быть готовым к тому моменту, когда Шерлок вернется домой._

***

Никогда еще перед Шерлоком Холмсом не стояла более сложная задача, чем сейчас. Ему предстояло принять участие в банкете по случаю завершения сезона спектакля, на котором присутствовало много актеров, сотрудников, директоров и просто важных людей. Ему нужно было вести себя подобающе, хотя мысленно он желал, чтобы они все, кто там находился, умерли, а он бы спокойно уехал оттуда.

Вежливость была тем качеством, которое ему пришлось развить практикой просто в силу необходимости. В начале своей карьеры он понял, что способность получать интересную работу напрямую зависела от его возможности проявлять дружелюбное отношение к своим коллегам. Никто бы никогда не выдвинул его в номинации «Мистер дружелюбие», но он попросту научился надевать на себя фальшивую улыбку, когда это требовалось.

А когда контракты были уже подписаны, он никому ничего не был должен.

Ему бы хотелось наплевать на все и просто уехать, но он не мог. Было по крайне мере десять человек, чье хорошее отношение к нему он желал сохранить, а также еще около десяти человек, чье расположение было залогом завершения некоторой текущей работы. Если бы только можно было переждать все это в полном вакууме, закрывшись ото всех! Но нужно было общаться с коллегами, продюсерами, писателями, директорами и даже с чертовыми ассистентами оператора. Он не мог позволить себе взять и сжечь все мосты.

Не сейчас. Не в тот момент, когда невидимая рука чертит на стене: «Все взвешено, измерено, проверено». И, оглядываясь назад, он с тоской понимал, что в скором времени ему понадобятся союзники в работе. Не столько ради своего собственного благополучия, сколько ради благополучия Джона.

_Джон._

Он подошел к барной стойке за очередной порцией виски, чтобы перевести дух и закрыть на мгновение глаза, представляя Джона у себя в квартире. Сидел ли он на диване? А может, готовил чай на кухне? Читал книгу или смотрел телевизор? Мысли о том, что Джон был там, делая все эти совершенно обычные вещи, оказывали сильное влияние на Шерлока. Они наполняли все его тело теплом, разливающимся от живота до кончиков пальцев.

Джон у него дома. Джон в его жизни.

Он просто хотел быть там, с ним, сидеть рядом на диване или пить чай, или смотреть телевизор. Даже если бы ему ничего больше нельзя было бы сделать. Присутствие Джона действовало на него успокаивающе, как чудодейственная сила, приводящая его мозг в состояние покоя. Эту особенность он обнаружил еще в Торонто, и этого ему так не хватало с тех пор. Это чувство вернулось к нему вновь в тот момент, когда он увидел Джона у себя в гримерке и просто улыбнулся ему. Чувство накрыло его, как волна, которая разлилась в его теле, смягчая ум и душу, заставляя его забывать о тех ранах, которые мир ежедневно наносил ему.

Вооружившись стаканом с виски, он снова вошел в море людей, которые были сейчас барьером, отделяющим его от такси.

_Скоро. Ты скоро будешь рядом с ним. Отнесись к этому как к тесту на концентрацию._

О, Боже, это была явно плохая идея. Его раздраженно упрямый мозг воспринял это как вызов, и как только Шерлок оформил мысль в четкую конструкцию, разум тут же стал подкидывать ему самые живописные картинки и мысли, проверяющие его способность сконцентрироваться.

_Джон меня ждет. Джон в моей ванной, возможно, принимает душ. Боже, обнаженный Джон в душе. Джон в моей постели. Джон (голый) в моей постели. Джон, встречающий меня поцелуем. Джон (голый) целует меня при встрече._

Мысли невозможно было остановить. Они петляли в его голове, пока он общался с одной влиятельно престарелой дамой, которая пожертвовала внушительную сумму денег Национальному Театру. Как только она наконец-то перешла от него к другому участнику вечеринки, он сразу забыл все то, о чем они говорили, и не вспомнил бы, даже если бы его жизнь зависела от этого. Правда, дама не заметила его рассеянности.

_Я гениальный актер._

\- Шерлок!

Он обернулся, надевая очередную благодушную маску, но когда увидел, кто его звал, выражение лица стало более искренним.

\- Теа, как ты?

Они обменились приветственными поцелуями в щеку.

\- У тебя есть планы на следующее лето? – сразу спросила она.

\- Сейчас планов нет. А что?

Она пожала плечами и застенчиво улыбнулась.

\- Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы принять участие в постановке старого доброго Шекспира?

\- Я заинтригован.

\- Мне показалось, что будет лучше, если я уже сейчас упомяну это. До меня дошла информация, что где-то в феврале, или примерно в этом промежутке времени, ты будешь занят.

\- Да?

\- Не скромничай. Об этом фильме говорят абсолютно все.

\- Хотелось бы мне, чтобы это было не так. Ты же понимаешь, как такие, предвосхищающие само событие, разговоры работают. Если они приобретут слишком истерический характер, то единственное, что остается фильму – это оправдать возложенные на него ожидания.

\- Ты вернешься в Штаты на время рекламной компании?

\- Не раньше ноября.

\- Я слышала, что во время съемок вы с Джоном отлично ладили. Наверное, будет здорово снова его увидеть.

_Я могу снова увидеть его уже сейчас, если вы все отстанете от меня._

\- Да, мы весьма хорошо сработались.

\- Хорошо. Это хорошо, – Теа улыбнулась, давая понять, что понимает его. – Ну, ты же знаешь, все местные театры всегда рады тебе, - добавила она, - если ты вдруг заскучаешь в своем Голливуде.

Шерлок смотрел на нее, а у него в голове проносилась череда мыслей, переносящая его обратно во времени, к тем дням, когда они снимали «Незнакомца». Он сглотнул и опустил голову, переведя взгляд себе под ноги.

\- Теа…

\- Спектакль был ошеломительным, - сказала она, резко прерывая его. – Ты был потрясающим.

\- Спасибо.

Она приблизилась к нему.

\- Я была в офисе Байрона, когда Салли выводила Джона через служебный вход, - пробурчала она. – Что ты все еще делаешь здесь?  
Шерлок сделал глоток.

\- Понятия не имею.

\- Ты уже достаточно потратил времени. Я прикрою тебя.

Он уставился на нее, преодолевая внезапный порыв, который он не мог объяснить.

\- Тея, я думаю… Я думаю, что я хочу обнять тебя.

Она засмеялась.

\- Прибереги свои объятия для Джона.

Она протянула руку и взяла его стакан.

\- Иди. Я извинюсь от твоего имени.

Шерлок крепко сжал ее плечи и звонко чмокнул в щеку.

\- Я позвоню тебе позже, мы поговорим о планах на будущее лето.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он повернулся и направился к выходу. Салли, обладая какой-то телепатической способностью, которую она не признавала, но которая существовала вопреки ее мнению, уже ожидала его, держа пальто и сумку наготове.

\- Я еще побуду здесь какое-то время, если тебя будут искать, - шепнула она ему.

\- Договоритесь с Теа о том, что будете сообщать, чтобы ваши истории совпадали.

Она похлопала его по плечу.

\- Оставь и мне немного.

\- Извини, Салли, но я не делюсь, - он подмигнул ей и вышел.

***

Никогда еще дорога домой не казалось ему такой долгой. Пока водитель такси маневрировал по улицам города, Шерлок постукивал подушечками пальцев по коленям. 

Им попадались только красные сигналы светофора, и они были вынуждены останавливаться у каждого пешеходного перехода, пропуская переходящих дорогу людей. Разумом Шерлок понимал, что эта поездка на такси не была более длительной или более нудной, чем обычные его поездки, но награда, которая ожидала его в конце, была столь долгожданной, что время тянулось слишком медленно, явно противореча всем законам физики.

Наконец-то они доехали. Шерлок расплатился и направился к дому. Он вошел в холл, махнул рукой консьержу и зашел в лифт. Пока лифт поднимался, он приводил себя в чувство. Не стоило врываться в квартиру так, как будто им выстрелили из пушки. Джона это могло встревожить, и он мог подумать, что Шерлок не отвечает сейчас за свои действия. Он тряхнул головой, выпрямился и глубоко вздохнул, придавая лицу спокойное выражение.

Лифт остановился, двери открылись, и он вошел в квартиру. Было тихо. По правде говоря, все выглядело как обычно, но что-то все-таки было иначе. Квартира не казалась пустой. С точки зрения здравого смысла, он понимал - нет такого органа, способного воспринимать чье бы то ни было присутствие, если не удается увидеть или услышать другого человека, так что это чувство могло быть иллюзорным и основанным, скорее, на том, что он знал заранее о присутствии человека в его квартире. Но, тем не менее, он это явственно ощущал. Квартира была не пустой. В квартире был Джон.  
Но где именно?

Шерлок _смог_ обнаружить легкий аромат геля для душа и почувствовал влажность воздуха - Джон _действительно_ принимал душ. Следом он заглянул на кухню – там было темно и пустынно. Определенно, Джон провел какое-то время на диване (несколько его газет были сдвинуты), но сейчас его здесь не было, так же, как и его чемодана.

Он подошел к ванной, думая, что Джон, возможно, брился или принимал душ. Эта мысль в свою очередь запустила череду последующих образов.

Но эти образы моментально растаяли в ту самую секунду, когда он увидел Джона, спящего в его постели.

Он лежал на той стороне, где обычно спит Шерлок, поджав под себя колени, одной рукой обнимая подушку. Его дыхание было ровным, а лицо спокойным и умиротворенным. И от этой картины у Шерлока сжалось сердце.

Он тихонько подошел и склонился над ним, заметив, что Джон переоделся и был теперь в джинсах и футболке. Волосы у него были еще мокрые и пахли его шампунем. На нем не было ни обуви, ни носков. Создавалось ощущение, что он принадлежал к этому месту, как будто тут был его дом. Было видно, что здесь он ощущал себя в безопасности, настолько, чтобы позволить себе полностью расслабиться и уснуть в квартире, в которой до этого он не бывал ни разу в жизни. 

Шерлок аккуратно сел на край кровати, поджав под себя ноги, смотря на этого мужчину, который был ему теперь… кем? Его парнем? Любовником? Второй половинкой? Он не мог подобрать правильное слово, чтобы описать их статус. Об этом стоило подумать на досуге. Определение понятий.

Какое бы определение не подходило под описание текущей ситуации, в его жизни это было чем-то новым и крайне чувственным. Он никогда не был в отношениях [вставить определение], максимум, что он мог себе позволить - самых обыкновенных любовников и короткие романы, которые рано или поздно заканчивались, потому что партнер, как правило, становился слишком скучным, чтобы уделять ему еще какое-то время.

Он протянул было руку, чтобы дотронуться до плеча Джона, но потом замешкался. Его рука так и повисла в воздухе. Скорее всего, Джон устал после поездки. Может не стоит будить его, а оставить спать, проявив таким образом заботу, как и полагается делать в таких случаях в паре? Но, опять-таки, он не мог решать за Джона, хотя он явно ждал этого так же, как и Шерлок. И ему вряд ли понравится, если он оставит его просто спать в их первую совместную ночь.

Он снова потянул руку вперед и пальцем легонько коснулся волос около лба Джона.

\- Джон, - прошептал он.

Проведя пальцем ниже вдоль по щеке Джона, он почувствовал некое напряжение, которое стало наполнять до этого расслабленное тело мужчины - он явно просыпался.

\- Джон?

Мужчина глубоко вздохнул, перевернулся на кровати и издал легкий рычащий звук, потягиваясь, на что тело Шерлока отреагировало как-то странно. Он моргнул пару раз и открыл глаза. Увидев Шерлока, он медленно улыбнулся.

\- Привет, - сказал он, растягивая звуки.

\- Здравствуй, – ответил Шерлок, улыбаясь в ответ. – Кажется, тебе тут удобно.

Джон какое-то время просто смотрел на него, а потом его глаза округлились.

\- Боже мой, а который сейчас час?

\- За полночь.

\- О, неужели. Я думал просто прилечь здесь на некоторое время, - сказал он, поднимаясь.

\- Все хорошо. Ты, должно быть, очень устал.

\- Нет. Я хотел приготовить чай и сообразить что-нибудь из еды, чтобы мы поели вместе, когда ты вернешься, а получается, что я просто уснул, - он встряхнул головой, точно из-за него все было испорчено.

\- Джон, мне не нужен ни чай, ни еда.

Он зевнул и потянулся, футболка чуть натянулась, обнажая полоску белой кожи на животе. Потом он провел рукой по все еще мокрым волосам.

\- Как прошла вечеринка?

\- Ужасно. Слава Богу, Теа прикрыла меня, когда я уезжал.

\- Она была твоим режиссером в пьесе «Стеклянный зверинец», да?

\- Да, - Шерлок не отрывал от Джона глаз. – Я никогда не любил подобного рода встречи, но сегодня это было просто невыносимо - знать, что ты сидишь здесь и ждешь меня.

Джон подался вперед, покусывая нижнюю губу.

\- Мне очень понравилась твоя квартира.

\- Хм… Я не так много времени провожу здесь. У меня есть дом в Лос-Анджелесе, который мне нравится меньше, но, к сожалению, именно там я бываю чаще.

\- По ощущениям, тебя больше здесь. – Джон протянул руку и взял Шерлока за подбородок, притягивая его ближе к себе.

\- А мне всегда казалось, что здесь не хватает чего-то, - прошептал Шерлок.

\- Чего? – слово было практически дуновением ветерка.

Джон смотрел на губы Шерлока.

\- Не знаю, но, возможно, ты принес это с собой.

Он сократил дистанцию и накрыл губы Джона своими, чуть вытягиваясь на кровати, чтобы быть ближе к нему. Джон таял рядом с Шерлоком, он обвил руками его шею, отвечая на поцелуй, все еще теплый и мягкий ото сна. Они еще несколько раз меняли позу, до тех пор, пока оба не сели на кровати, буквально сцепленные друг с другом, как частички пазла, тщательно изучая губы друг друга. Джон ощущал, что его руки поддерживают Шерлока, возвращая в реальный мир, потому что его мозг, по обыкновению, будет расплываться на десяток мысленных маршрутов.

Джон немного отклонился и стал снимать пиджак Шерлока с плеч.

\- Снимай его и останься так ненадолго, - сказал он, игриво улыбаясь, и кинул пиджак на стул, стоящий рядом.

Затем он снова дважды поцеловал Шерлока, а потом просто замер так, скользя взглядом по лицу Шерлока от лба до подбородка.

\- Боже, твое лицо, - сказал он, - я бы мог смотреть на него часами.

Шерлок немного напрягся под этим изучающим взглядом.

\- Джон, я… мне нужно предупредить тебя кое о чем.

\- Ох, звучит угрожающе.

\- Я не имею ни малейшего понятия о том, что я делаю, или о том, как это делается.

\- Ну, я проведу тебе обучающий курс по поцелуям.

Он посмотрел на Джона, и мысль о том, что он может его огорчить, поселилась внутри него холодным ледяным шаром.

\- Я плохо справляюсь с отношениями.

\- Я тоже.

\- Но ты ладишь с людьми, ты быстро нравишься им.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что ради меня не стоит попытаться?

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Джон, пожалуйста. Я хочу поговорить о тебе и обо мне, по-настоящему. Разве это не так происходит?

Джон взял себя в руки и немного отсел назад.

\- Хорошо. Извини.

\- Раньше, когда кто-то пытался быть со мной… Эти люди в результате приходили к выводу, что со мной неприятно быть вместе.

\- Возможно, это были не те люди.

\- Возможно. Но даже сама мысль о том, что то же самое может произойти и с тобой, выводит меня из равновесия.

Джон взял его за руки.

\- Шерлок, те, другие люди. Они имели какое-то значение для тебя?

\- Достаточное, чтобы я мог выносить их общество.

\- А ты с кем-то из них говорил вот так?

\- Нет. Думаю, они знали, на что соглашались.

\- А ты… - Шерлок заметил, как Джон напряжено сглотнул, - а ты испытывал по отношению к ним такие чувства, какие испытываешь ко мне?

\- Ничего похожего, - ответил он, буквально пригвожденный к месту взглядом Джона.

\- А ты не думаешь, что именно _поэтому_ ничего не срабатывало? Возможно, не столько они чувствовали, что ты совершенно не заботишься о них, а сколько сами отношения не были для тебя достаточно важными, чтобы прилагать какие-либо усилия? Отношения всегда требуют усилий, Шерлок. Я, между прочим, тоже не идеальный принц в сияющих доспехах. Мы оба будем ошибаться и пытаться прорваться через эти тернии непонимания, – он вздохнул, – если мы будем поступать так, то это станет важным. Будет ли это иметь первостепенную важность? Ты станешь прикладывать усилия, чтобы отношения развивались?

\- Я сделаю все необходимое.

Джон улыбнулся.

\- Тогда кому, черт возьми, интересно, что там у тебя происходило с другими людьми? Я слышал, как кто-то однажды сказал, что отношения не будут складываться до тех пор, пока мы не встретим нужного человека. Я понимаю, мы вместе только… ох… - он посмотрел на часы, - к настоящему моменту целых четыре часа, но для меня это уже необычные отношения.

\- И для меня.

\- Думаю, дубль снят.

Шерлок посмотрел в его необыкновенно голубые глаза, в которых сейчас было что-то, чего он не видел раньше, ни на съемках, ни после того, как камера переставала снимать.

\- Согласен.

\- Так что перестань волноваться. Слишком рано искать причину, по которой это, возможно, не сработает.

\- Согласен.

\- И… ну, согласись, это не самая романтичная тема для обсуждения в нашу первую совместную ночь?

Шерлок всматривался в выражение лица Джона, он не выглядел раздраженным, скорее, слегка смущенным.

\- Я хотел быть честным и открытым. Разве не этого все ждут?

\- В общем и целом – да. Но, Шерлок, видишь ли, я тебя знаю. Ты же это понимаешь?

\- Да. Лучше, чем кто бы то ни было.

\- Я знаю, какой ты. И я не прошу тебя быть другим ради меня. Я знаю, ты не можешь, и я бы не хотел, чтобы ты менялся. Так что до тех пор, пока я буду жить и, временами, раздражаться из-за тебя, ты будешь жить и оставаться таким же сложным.

В сердце Шерлока стала зарождаться надежда на то, что он сможет получить нечто, о чем даже не смел думать: человека, который принимал его таким, какой он есть.

\- Я только хочу, чтобы ты принял взвешенное решение и обладал для этого необходимой информацией.

\- Все, что мне нужно знать, это то, что я, твою мать, был просто опустошен тогда, когда ты уехал в Торонто, и продолжал оставаться таким все лето, пока ты был далеко от меня, и сейчас я так счастлив быть здесь, с тобой, что если ты просто попросишь меня бросить все и уехать с тобой в Исландию, все, что я спрошу, это: «Когда мы уезжаем»?

Шерлок усмехнулся:

\- Исландия?

\- Куда угодно. Исландия. Мадагаскар. Антарктика. Кливленд – куда скажешь.

\- Джон, я тебя умоляю. Это же смешно. Я бы никогда не попросил никого составить мне компанию для поездки в _Кливленд._

Джон весело засмеялся, и Шерлок подумал, что если каждый день их совместной жизни он сможет заставлять Джона смеяться так, то тогда все будет хорошо.

Он наклонился и прижал Джона к постели, зацеловывая последние нотки смеха. Джон обнял его руками за шею, а ногами – за талию, с жаром отвечая на его поцелуи. Потом он схватился за рубашку Шерлока и потянул ее вверх, вытаскивая из брюк, и Шерлок ощутил на своей обнаженной спине горячие и нежные руки партнера. Он зарычал от наслаждения, и звуки эхом отозвались во всем теле Джона, их поцелуи переросли из нежных и плавных в ненасытные и жаркие.

Та часть Шерлока, которая ранее не была заинтересована в подобного рода занятиях, сейчас отошла в тень, а на ее место, подгоняемая повышенным уровнем тестостерона, вышла другая часть, которая до этого дремала где-то в глубинах подсознания. Он как будто наблюдал со стороны, как неведомая ему первобытная сила овладевала им. Он понимал, что сейчас речь идет не просто о каком-то инстинкте размножения. Все, что имело значение – это то, что избранный им мужчина лежал сейчас под ним и хотел его. И Шерлок хотел заниматься с ним сексом до тех пор, пока они оба не потеряют сознания.

Джон прогнулся ему на встречу, и Шерлок ощутил сквозь плотную ткань джинс его эрекцию. Сам он тоже был возбужден. Он двинул бедрами, прижимая Джона к кровати.

\- О, Боже, Шерлок, - простонал Джон, поднимая ногу выше, прижимая ее крепче к бедрам Шерлока.

Шерлок встал с колен и потянул Джона к себе, они вцепились в футболки друг друга, и, наконец, сняли их. Джон обнял его и притянул к себе снова, Шерлок чувствовал его тепло всей кожей. Он целовал Джона, скользя поцелуями вниз по шее. Сам он ощущал, как руки партнера в это время ласкали его спину и, спустившись ниже, сжали его ягодицы. Он сдавленно засмеялся, утыкаясь в шею Джона.

\- Уже распускаешь руки?

\- У тебя самая потрясающая задница во всем мире, - сказал Джон. – И я сходил с ума от желания сделать это. Боже, ощущения еще более захватывающие, чем мог себе представить, – он приблизил свое лицо к лицу Шерлока, и их губы снова соединились в поцелуе, - если бы только эти чертовы брюки не так сильно мешали!

\- Если хочешь, чтобы их не было, сделай что-нибудь, - пробурчал Шерлок между поцелуями и объятиями.

Сам он протиснул руку под спину Джона и сжал его ягодицы.

\- И я настаиваю, чтобы ты что-то с ними сделал, - добавил он.

Джон засмеялся и провел руками вдоль бедер, к ширинке брюк Шерлока. Через какое-то время проблема была решена. Об остальном Джон даже не думал, он просто опустил руку ниже и сжал пальцами член Шерлока.

На несколько секунд у того все побелело перед глазами, как будто сверкнула яркая молния. Он прикусил губу.

\- Джон, Боже, сжалься надо мной.

\- Никакой жалости. И от тебя я тоже подобного не ожидаю.

\- Хорошо.

Шерлок расстегнул ширинку Джона и немного наклонил корпус его тела так, чтобы они могли дотянуться друг до друга. Он уткнулся лицом в его плечо, пока рука Джона двигалась вдоль по его члену, а его бедра неконтролируемо вскидывались ей навстречу.

\- Джон…да, Джон…

\- Сильнее, - простонал Джон. – Шерлок, Боже…Я хочу увидеть, как ты кончишь.

Приглушенной стон вырвался у Шерлока в ответ на слова Джона, которые резонировали в его теле жаркой волной. Он поднес свою руку ко рту и облизнул ее, а затем снова вернул на место, сжимая член Джона, проводя по нему мягкими и тягучими движениями, слегка задевая головку большим пальцем, высвобождая своими ласками дрожь, вибрирующую в теле партнера.

\- Ты первый, - прорычал он.

Джон вскрикнул, и его тело напряглось, а потом он кончил, и сперма горячей струей растеклась по руке Шерлока. Оргазм и движения его руки по члену Шерлока – сливались в одну большую волну наслаждения, подобного которой он не испытывал никогда ранее. Шерлок прижался губами к его плечу, касаясь зубами его напрягшихся мышц, и кончил с его именем на губах, обжигая дыханием кожу партнера.

Какое-то время они просто лежали, тяжело дыша.

\- Господи Боже, - сказал Джон, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, - мы сейчас кончили, не снимая брюк, как подростки.

\- Не припомню такого в подростковом возрасте, - ответил Шерлок, не меняя своей позы, полулежа на Джоне.

Джон засмеялся.

\- Думаю, мы начинаем с начала. Можем еще попробовать на заднем сиденье в машине моей матери.

Шерлок приподнял голову и вытащил руку из штанов Джона, слегка задевая за края ткани.

\- Извини, ты явно ожидал не этого, - сказал он с нотками беспокойства.

\- О, Боже, нет! Перестань. Слушай, я в этом тоже новичок. У меня было кое-что с парой парней, но… - он вздохнул и дотронулся рукой до щеки Шерлока, - никогда не было с кем-то, кто был для меня важен. У меня никогда не было любовника, как ты. Нам ведь некуда спешить?

\- Некуда.

\- Так что не стоит волноваться. Все наладится. Или ты думал, что в первую же ночь мы отымеем друг друга прямо на полу кухни?

Шерлок усмехнулся.

\- Я думал, что удобнее будет в гостиной, но если ты хочешь…

Джон громко засмеялся.

\- Ладно тебе. Давай приведем себя в порядок и, возможно, снова залезем _под_ одеяло.

Они пошли в ванную, чтобы немного сполоснуться. Шерлок переоделся в пижаму, а Джон просто сменил нижнее белье. Держась за руки, они снова вернулись в спальню, и, обмениваясь легкими поцелуями, легли в постель.

\- Джон, надеюсь, ты не сильно расстроишься, но я очень вымотан.

\- О, слава Богу, - ответил Джон, - я тоже. После перелета тем более. И я почти не спал, с тех пор, как прилетел. Давай просто выспимся.

Он отодвинулся на свою сторону, подложив под правую щеку руки, сцепленные в замок, и стал смотреть на Шерлока.

\- Знаешь, просто спать рядом с тобой – это уже прекрасно.  
Шерлок провел пальцем по щеке Джона.

\- Обычно я не люблю спать. Бесполезное занятие, которое отвлекает меня от работы. Однако теперь оно может даже приносить удовольствие. И теперь мне будет на что надеяться.

\- На что же это? На хорошие сны?

\- Нет. Когда я проснусь, ты будешь здесь.

Джон слегка улыбнулся, но по его выражению лица было видно, что он еле сдерживает слезы. В конце концов, его лицо просто смягчилось и, от этого у Шерлока слегка перехватило дыхание.

\- Да. Я буду здесь.

Он приблизился и поцеловал его, положив руку ему на сердце. Шерлок накрыл ее своей и ответил на поцелуй.

\- Спокойной ночи, - прошептал Джон.

\- Спокойной ночи, Джон.

Джон устроился в подушках, переворачиваясь несколько раз, укрываясь одеялом по плечи, и через несколько мгновений его дыхание замедлилось и стало более глубоким. Шерлок понял, что он уснул. Какое-то время он просто лежал так, глядя на затылок Джона, восхищаясь тем, что такой человек, как Джон Ватсон, мог вообще появиться в его жизни.

***

Джон проснулся в семь утра. Ему было невероятно тепло и уютно, и он хотел бы спать так дальше, с тем лишь исключением, что если бы он продолжил спать, то пропустил бы это непередаваемое ощущение, причиной которого был Шерлок Холмс, свернувшийся калачиком и прижавшийся к его спине, обнимающий его рукой за талию.

Он вдохнул и снова погрузился в эти ощущения. Шерлок чуть сжал руку, прижимая его к себе ближе. Джон почувствовал, как он коснулся своим лицом его шеи, а потом ощутил нежные прикосновения его губ. Джон взял его за руку, лежавшую у него на животе, и их пальцы переплелись. Он немного повернул голову, чтобы провести кончиком носа по лицу Шерлока.

Шерлок провел губами по щеке Джона, потом по шее, а затем Джон перевернулся на спину, чтобы поцеловать своего любовника. Они оба еще размеренно, сонно дышали, пока их языки мягко соприкасались, а тела сплетались, соприкасаясь плотнее, потому что одежды было гораздо меньше, чем вчера ночью.

Джон перевернул Шерлока на спину и стал покрывать поцелуями его шею, спускаясь на грудь. Кожа Шерлока была мягкой и бледной, под ней двигались хорошо различимые мышцы его торса; она покрывалась мурашками от каждого касания губ Джона. 

Спустив пижамные штаны Шерлока ниже, Джон взял его член в рот. Он услышал, как Шерлок глубоко вздохнул, а затем ощутил, как тот запустил пальцы в его волосы, не прижимая голову, а просто держа руку так. Джон раздвинул ноги Шерлока, а сам лег между ними, перекинув одну через свое плечо.

Шерлок все еще молчал, и только один раз протяжно застонал. Джон быстро посмотрел на него и, увидел, что его глаза закрыты, шея выгнута, и что он прикусывал свою восхитительную нижнюю губу. Этой картины было достаточно, чтобы он моментально кончил, даже не прикасаясь к себе рукой.

Джон покачивал бедрами в такт движениям своих губ по члену Шерлока, скользя вверх и вниз по стволу, целуя и полностью вбирая член в рот. Он _уже_ делал это раньше несколько раз, но не после того, как провел ночь с мужчиной, видел красочные сны с его участием, а после проснулся с ним утром в одной постели.

Бедра Шерлока чуть дрогнули, и он кончил, изливаясь в рот Джона. Тот вобрал его без остатка. Эта привычка, оставшаяся после армии, где самым важным было не оставлять после себя следов. Шерлок обмяк, его грудь тяжело вздымалась, а Джон неторопливо наклонился к нему, чтобы поцеловать его шею, и понял, что Шерлок снова засыпает.

Он не любил много спать во время работы, но знал, что после вечера, посвященного закрытию проекта, он мог позволить себе полноценный сон. Правда, Джон не ожидал, что на этот раз Шерлок будет спать _так_ долго, хотя было понятно, что ему нужно еще несколько часов.

\- Поспи еще, - прошептал он Шерлоку на ухо.

\- Ммм, - услышал он в ответ, а губы его партнера сложились в каком-то подобии движения, отдаленно напоминающего поцелуй.  
Джон поправил одеяло и провел рукой по его взъерошенным кудрям. Он поцеловал щеки Шерлока, еще раз посмотрел на него очарованным взглядом и выбрался из постели.

Надев на себя легкие штаны и футболку, он отправился на кухню. Оказалось, что помещение было чистым, и там, явно не без помощи Салли, было все необходимое. Он включил кофеварку и, пока она готовила кофе, решил еще раз осмотреть квартиру, на этот раз внимательнее, чем вчера.

Создавалось ощущение, что у Шерлока имелись все когда-либо написанные книги. Они были расставлены по полкам в хаотичном порядке, некоторые из них были в декоративных резных обложках, а другие, наоборот, выглядели так, будто их сделали своими руками.

На стене висело несколько постеров фильмов в рамках, один – «Леди исчезает» Хичкока, другой - с участием самого Шерлока – «Бесшумный», за который он был впервые номинирован на Оскар и стал мировой знаменитостью. Именно после него он смог выйти из тени Британских театров и фильмов БиБиСи.

Джон смотрел этот фильм на закрытом показе в Лондоне вместе с Кливом - они тогда снимались в _«Госфорд- Парке»_. Он сидел в кинотеатре и смотрел картину в полном изумлении.

\- Кто этот малый? – спросил он Клива. – Я его не знаю.

\- Его имя Шерлок Холмс. Я видел, как он играл в _«Гамлете»_ прошлым летом в Стратфорде. Он нереально крут, - сказал тогда Клив, - посмотри на него. Он еще всем покажет.

Шерлок сыграл в том фильме, _«Бесшумный»_ , около десяти разных персонажей, и только один из них был реальным героем, хотя именно он не произнес ни одной реплики. 

Это была история одной скучающей офисной работницы, которой было тридцать с чем-то лет. Каждый день, по дороге на работу, она проходила мимо уличного скрипача. Ее настолько поразила его великолепная игра, что она начала представлять в своем воображении множество разных историй с его участием и настолько увлеклась этим, что в результате поставила под угрозу свой брак и работу.

Ее фантазии обыгрывались в фильме короткими историями, в каждой из которых Шерлок играл некую вариацию образа настоящего героя фильма. Это было потрясающее исполнение, тонкая актерская игра. Фильм привлек внимание всего мира. Его первая номинация была за «Лучшую мужскую роль» и, казалось, итог был предопределен. Многие до сих пор считали, что Шерлок должен был получить ту награду.

Сейчас Джон улыбался, размышляя над тем, как бы он отреагировал тогда, десять лет назад, если бы ему кто-нибудь сказал, что когда-нибудь он будет делать тому молодому мужчине утренний минет.

Джон подошел к камину - большой конструкции цвета речного камня с резным дымоходом, уходящим под потолок. На каминной полке лежала стопка писем, в которую был воткнут перочинный ножик, а рядом стоял череп. Джон взял его.

\- Бедный Йорик, - проговорил он, смеясь над самим собой, вспоминая самую допотопную из самых старых шуток. Подержав немного, он вернул череп на место.

А потом он увидел это. В арке над камином за масляной лампой, в весьма непримечательном месте, стоял Оскар Шерлока за фильм _«Kanizsa»_.

Перед тем, как взять статуэтку, Джон какое-то время просто смотрел на нее. Она казалось нереальной, но, разумеется, существовала на самом деле. Джон видел по телевизору, тот момент, когда Шерлок получил ее.

Он поставил ее на место, с осторожностью, думая, удастся ли Шерлоку в этом году получить еще одну статуэтку.  
Про возможность самому получить эту награду он даже боялся думать.

Кофе был готов, Джон сделал несколько тостов и накрыл столик для завтрака, а потом зашел в спальню, чтобы убедиться в том, что Шерлок еще спит. Он взял свой ноутбук и вернулся на кухню. По электронной почте он получил и загрузил сценарии, о которых ему говорил Майк.

Он был так увлечен, что даже не заметил, что Шерлок проснулся, пока не почувствовал его теплые руки на своих плечах. 

\- Снова читаешь сплетни на этих сайтах? От них только тупеешь, - сказал Шерлок, еще сонным голосом и поцеловал Джона в шею.

\- Спасибо большое, я читаю сценарии.

\- Что-нибудь стоящее?

\- Может быть. Майк говорит, что шумихи вокруг _«Незнакомца»_ достаточно, чтобы я смог получить серьезные роли. У тебя есть что-то похожее?

\- Я не рассматривал новые предложения. Мне было важно концентрироваться на игре в спектакле. 

Джон наблюдал за тем, как Шерлок наливал себе кофе. Тот оглянулся на него через плечо.

\- Ты, что, пялишься на мои ягодицы?

Джон округлил глаза, осознавая, что он и правда смотрел туда.

\- Ну, я ничего не могу поделать с собой, _до них же рукой можно подать_.

Шерлок вернулся к столику и перегнулся через него, чтобы снова поцеловать Джона, на этот раз в губы, а потом чуть-чуть отстранился.

\- Надолго ты можешь остаться? – спросил он.

Джон вздохнул.

\- Я не уверен. Думаю, у меня есть несколько дней.

\- Или даже неделя?

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я оставался так долго?

\- Джон, если бы все зависело от меня, то ты бы остался навсегда.

Джон улыбнулся, ощущая себя по уши влюбленным, теплота разливалась по его телу.

\- Можно и на неделю.

\- И что ты думаешь о Сассексе?

\- Не думаю, что у меня есть какие-либо эмоции по этому поводу. А что?

\- У меня там дом. Это не усадьба, просто загородный дом. Но он частный. Неподалеку есть чудесная деревушка, куда можно съездить и выпить чаю, поесть свежего хлеба и все в таком духе. Я думал, что мы могли бы… ну, съездить туда. Провести там какое-то время.

Джон просто смотрел на него.

\- Ты… ты хочешь, чтобы я поехал с тобой? В твой загородный дом в Сассексе?

\- Да? – ответил Шерлок, удивленно приподнимая бровь. – Ты уже говорил, что готов поехать со мной в Антарктику, поэтому я и не подозревал, что с Сассексом могут быть проблемы.

\- Нет, просто… а что мы будем делать?

\- Разговаривать? Читать? Гулять? Смотреть фильмы? Подолгу спать по утрам? Я не знаю, чем обычно люди заниматься на выходных?

\- Занимаются сексом столько, сколько вообще можно выдержать?

Шерлок покраснел и улыбнулся, немного смущенно.

\- Я не хотел быть тем, кто предложит такой вариант, но я буду рад этому, да.

Джон улыбнулся.

\- Звучит чудесно. Когда мы можем отправиться туда?

\- Когда мы захотим. Салли подгонит мою машину, когда мы будем готовы. Мне нужно собрать вещи.

\- Так иди же и соберись! Давай к чертям уедем из этого города.

Понимание того, что они могут выбраться куда-то, где не будет снующих повсюду фотографов, очень привлекало Джона, и его воображение уже подкидывало ему картинки того, как прекрасно они могут провести с Шерлоком время, все дни валясь в постели, занимаясь сексом и прогуливаясь по окрестностям, и заглядывая иногда в какой-нибудь очаровательный местный паб.

\- О, есть кое-что, что ты можешь сделать для меня, пока я собираюсь, - сказал Шерлок, оборачиваясь на полпути в спальню.

\- И что же это?

\- Сложи пока все эти DVD диски. Мы же и правда не хотим забыть полную коллекцию фильмов Джона Ватсона для нашего кино-марафона?

Джон взял с дивана подушку и кинул в него.

\- Я _убью_ тебя прямо сейчас, - ответил он.

Шерлок поспешил скрыться за дверью.

Джон тряхнул головой, возвращаясь к своему ноутбуку.

\- Вот ведь засранец.

А Шерлок и правда был засранцем даже в менее обыденных вещах, но Джон стал подозревать, что он просто по уши влюблен в этого невыносимого человека.

***  
Примечания автора:

1\. Я сохранила адрес Шерлока как 221Б Бейкер Стрит, но, очевидно, что описывала я совершенно другую квартиру, не похожую на каноническую. Так как этот фик все-таки АУ, я захотела выйти за рамки известной квартиры, и поселить актера (!) Шерлока в совершенно другую квартиру, отличающуюся от жилища нашего детектива;

2\. Теа – Теа Шаррок, театральный режиссер. Ее самая известная постановка – «Equus»/ «Эквус», в которой играл Дэниел Редклифф. Она также была режиссером спектакля «После танца», в котором играл Бенедикт;

3\. Цитата о том, что все отношения не складываются до тех пор, пока мы не находим нужного человека принадлежит Дэну Саваж, ведущему международной колонки, посвященной сексу;

4\. Клив – Клив Оуэн. Он, в отличие от Джона Ватсона, и правда снимался в Госфорд-парке.

 

Примечание переводчика:

1\. "Все взвешено, измерено, проверено» (от анг. "The hand writing on the wall") - Мене, мене, текел, упарсин (ивр. מְנֵא מְנֵא תְּקֵל וּפַרְסִין, по-арамейски означает буквально «мина, мина, шекель и полмины» (меры веса), в церковнославянских текстах «мене, текел, фарес») — согласно библейскому преданию — слова, начертанные на стене таинственной рукой во время пира вавилонского царя Валтасара незадолго до падения Вавилона от рук Дария Мидийского.

Все подробности в Википедии:

http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B5,_%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B5,_%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BA%D0%B5%D0%BB,_%D1%83%D0%BF%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%81%D0%B8%D0%BD


	9. Глава 9

Салли появилась ближе к полудню. С собой она принесла два больших пакета.

Джон выкатил свой чемодан из спальни.

\- Не уверен, что у меня достаточно одежды для целой недели выходных, - сказал он.

\- Не стоит волноваться, - ответила Салли, кивая в сторону пакетов, - я прошлась по магазинам и купила тебе кое-что.

Шерлок усмехнулся, заметив удивленное выражение на лице Джона.

\- Но… как ты…

\- Я позвонила Гарри и узнала у нее твои размеры. Все необходимые вещи куплены. Дом полностью готов, вам не понадобится ничего, кроме самих себя и одежды. Впрочем, и та будет явно не нужна в темное время суток, - ответила она, ухмыляясь Шерлоку.

Шерлок встряхнул головой.

\- Вот, Джон, ты видишь? А ты боялся, что мы не услышим в свой адрес ни одного саркастического замечания. Салли, слава Богу, ты пришла, - сказал он, выходя из ванной для того, чтобы забрать свой чемодан.

Джон смотрел ему вслед и улыбался, но когда он повернулся обратно к Салли, та стояла совсем рядом с ним, так что он даже подпрыгнул на месте от неожиданности.

\- Господи, Салли, поосторожнее!

\- Все хорошо? – спросила она, внимательно разглядывая его.

\- Да, все в порядке. Спасибо за одежду.

Она глубоко вздохнула и закрыла глаза. Казалось, что она готовится к тому, чтобы сказать что-то важное.

\- Слушай, веди себя с ним хорошо, ладно? Я знаю, он невыносимый засранец, но я, вроде как, люблю его.

Джон улыбнулся.

\- Я буду с ним обращаться так хорошо, как он того заслуживает в настоящий момент. Пойдет?

\- Думаю, это лучшее из того, на что можно надеяться, - она похлопала его по плечам. - Вы оба выглядите до неприличия счастливыми.

\- Думаю, так и есть.

И это было правдой. Они были головокружительно счастливы, находясь в состоянии полной эйфории. 

\- Салли, звони мне только в экстренном случае, хорошо? – проворчал Шерлок, выкатывая свой чемодан из спальни. – Я буду очень занят. У меня с собой будет ноутбук, ты сможешь отправлять мне письма, если что-то случится.

\- Я уверена, _кое-что_ случится, - сказала она, самодовольно улыбаясь.

Шерлок смотрел на нее, широко распахнув глаза.

\- Может быть, уже завершим этот юмористический час бестактных намеков? Пойдем, Джон. Давай уедем подальше от всех этих утомительных людишек.

Они втроем вошли в лифт и спустились на нулевой этаж, на котором располагался подземный гараж. Шерлок и Салли шли впереди, а Джон следовал за ними, ровно до тех пор, пока не осознал, к чему они приближаются.

\- Шерлок, боже мой!

Тот остановился и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Джона:

\- Что? Что случилось?

\- Вот _это_ твоя машина? – все еще не веря тому, что видит, спросил Джон.

Тем временем они подошли к сверкающему, блестящему, элегантному Ягуару XK с откидным верхом. Создавалось ощущение, что это и есть сам Шерлок в облике машины.

\- Да. А что, какая у тебя машина?

\- Я вожу Хонду. Милую такую Хонду… Точно тебе говорю… но…

Шерлок посмотрел на удивленное лицо Джона.

\- Какие-то проблемы?

\- Нет, просто… это как воплощение мечты на колесах. Вот что это.

Шерлок пожал плечами.

\- Как скажешь. Я особо не интересуюсь машинами.

Он открыл багажник и положил туда свой чемодан и пакеты с вещами, которые купила Салли. Джон убрал свой чемодан на сиденье позади водительского места.

\- Почему именно эта машина, если тебе все равно?

\- О, ну, не знаю. Как-то Грэг обмолвился, что ему всегда нравилась эта модель. Мне нужна была машина, чтобы я мог ездить в Сассекс тогда, когда мне будет это нужно, поэтому я купил эту модель, – и он бросил ключи Джону, а тот рефлекторно поймал их на лету.

\- Ты, что, предлагаешь мне вести?

\- Мне не нравится водить, а тебе, судя по всему, нравится.

\- Я не знаю дороги.

\- Все, что от тебя будет нужно – это просто управлять машиной. Я-то знаю дорогу, и я уверен, ты понимаешь, что я буду сидеть с тобой рядом.

\- О, отвали, умник!

Салли качнула головой:

\- Звучит так, как будто вы уже женаты.

Уже предвкушая поездку по Лондону, Джон обошел машину, разглядывая ее.

\- А мы можем опустить крышу? – воодушевленно спросил он.

Салли задумалась.

\- Лучше не стоит, по крайне мере, пока вы в черте города, - ответила она.

Джон немного расстроился.

\- Эх, ну ладно.

Если крыша будет откинута, их легко заметят и узнают. 

Он забрался внутрь, с наслаждением вздыхая, когда кожаная обивка кресла мягко прогнулась под весом его тела. Шерлок сел рядом на пассажирское место.

\- Желаю вам приятно провести время, мальчики, - сказала Салли, подмигивая им обоим.

Шерлок наклонился, опираясь на Джона, и посмотрел на нее.

\- Если ты используешь словосочетание «приятное время» в качестве эвфемизма, обозначающего секс, то, смею тебя заверить, нам не нужны напоминания.

Джон сдавленно кашлянул, чувствуя, как его уши краснеют. И, стараясь не смотреть на Салли, завел машину.

\- Ну, будь здорова, - выдавил он из себя, практически не глядя в ее сторону, все то время, пока они выезжали с парковки гаража на улицу. - Куда ехать?

\- Разумеется, ты знаешь, что Сассекс располагается на юге.

\- Ты будешь таким невыносимым всю дорогу туда?

Шерлок замолчал на какое-то время.

\- Прости. Боюсь, это уже рефлекс.

Джон остановился на красном сигнале светофора и посмотрел на него.

\- Эй, - сказал он.

Шерлок повернул голову и посмотрел на него.

\- Иди сюда, - прошептал он.

Шерлок наклонился, и Джон поцеловал его.

\- Мне нравится мучиться от твоего невыносимого поведения.

\- Уже неважно, - ответил Шерлок, но было видно, что напряжение ушло с его лица. – Итак, поедем по трассе А21 на юг.

\- Ты прав, - ответил Джон, поворачивая в строну Гайд Парка. - Так где именно находится этот твой дом? Мне готовиться к богатому району, где у каждого своя отдельная конюшня?

\- Едва ли. Местечко располагается недалеко от Хелшема. Очаровательный небольшой городок. Немного севернее Истборна.

\- О, тебе ни за что не удастся получить от меня эту машину обратно, - сказал он.

\- Я никогда не понимал такой типичной мужской любви к машинам.

\- Как так? Прислушайся к ней. Почувствуй ее, когда водишь. Это же как секс.

\- Хмм. Ты так говоришь только потому, что у тебя еще не было секса _со мной._

Джон мельком глянул на Шерлока, который сидел с самодовольной улыбкой на лице.

\- Вообще-то был.

Шерлок моргнул.

\- Но мы же не…

\- У нас был оргазм в присутствии друг друга?

\- Да, но…

\- В таком случае у нас был секс.

\- Но я не это имею в виду.

\- Я понимаю, о чем ты, – он молча вел машину еще какое-то время, обдумывая сказанные слова. – У тебя когда-нибудь было… это?

\- Нет. А у тебя?

\- Нет.

\- Ну, не стоит волноваться. Я изучил этот вопрос.

Джон ничего не мог поделать с собой и ухмыльнулся.

\- Изучил? Надеюсь, ты не проводил лабораторные исследования.

Шерлок рассмеялся.

\- Нет. Мне не нужны научные подтверждения. Но, объективно, сейчас существует множество ресурсов для поиска необходимой информации.

\- Так, то есть если все, что у тебя было – это только исследования, то как ты можешь быть уверен, что ты будешь потрясающим любовником?

\- Уверенность - вот необходимое качество для хорошего секса, Джон.

\- Играй роль, пока роль не станет тобой, м?

\- Давай будем надеяться, что исполнять роль в постели мне не придется.

\- А когда именно ты проводил свои исследования?

\- Несколько недель назад.

\- То есть несколько недель назад, когда мы еще даже не созванивались и не списывались, ты уже проводил исследования, как лучше заниматься сексом, находясь в постели со мной?

\- Это плохо?

\- То есть ты реально готовился к незапланированным ситуациям?

\- А разве это плохо - всегда быть готовым? В любом случае, у меня были… - он замолчал и хмыкнул, - у меня были надежды на то, что это, возможно, пригодится.

\- Ну, я полагаю, пригодится, - Джон нахмурился, - но что если бы мы не увидели друг друга снова?

\- Ты действительно думал, что была такая вероятность, Джон?

Джон посмотрел ему в глаза на несколько секунд.

\- Нет. Не было.

Взгляд Шерлока немного смягчился, а губы растянулись в легкой улыбке.  
Джон снова перевел взгляд на дорогу и стал вести машину, воодушевленный нынешним положением вещей в своей жизни.

Он был даже слишком воодушевлен вообще-то. А значит, что-то должно было пойти не так. Он стал смотреть на дорогу еще внимательнее, наблюдая за ехавшим рядом грузовиком, который двигался медленнее, чем позволяли указатели, и выискивать взглядом невнимательного пешехода или даже обледенелые участки на дороге, которые явно не могли оказаться здесь в это время года. Он пытался найти хоть что-то, что бы могло разрушить все за долю секунды.

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Хватит искать проблемы.

\- Как ты узнал?

\- Тебе кажется, что все идет слишком хорошо, и ты начинаешь подсознательно ожидать, что мир повернется к тебе другой стороной.

\- Ну, если когда-то и суждено всему пойти не так, то сейчас самое время, разве нет? Я в шикарной машине, со своим шикарным парнем, мы вместе едем в загородный дом в Сассексе, где мы проведем порядочное количество времени в постели. Сейчас самое время для Бога подумать над тем, что я слишком счастлив, и покарать меня за это, ну, или что-то в этом роде. 

Он посмотрел на Шерлока, который глядел на него со странным выражением на лице.

\- Так вот кто я теперь.

\- Так вот… кто?

\- Твой парень.

Джон слегка заерзал на сиденье.

\- Кажется, мы еще не обсуждали с тобой, кто мы теперь друг для друга. Тебе не нравится такое определение?

\- А какие есть альтернативы?

\- Хм… Думаю, «партнер» - это подходящее обозначение.

Шерлок скорчил гримасу.

\- Звучит сухо и по-деловому.

\- Любовник?

\- Ты не думаешь, что это слишком интимно в рамках обычной беседы?

\- Мне всегда так казалось. Ну, остальные, кроме этих трех, еще более нелепы. И, так как у меня есть выбор, то я соглашусь на определение «мой парень».

Шерлок издал что-то похожее на вздох разочарования.

\- Если это необходимо.

Джон въехал на съезд, ведущий к Вестминстеру. Он глянул направо, и то, что он увидел, заставило все его внутренности перевернуться. На мотоцикле рядом с их машиной ехал папарацци, с камерой, перевешенной через плечо. Джон открыл было рот, чтобы сказать об этом Шерлоку, но тот опередил его.

\- Стекла затонированы, Джон. Он не увидит нас.

Джон облегченно выдохнул.

\- О… Это… хорошо, да. Боже.

Он чувствовал, что Шерлок смотрит на него, но продолжал внимательно следить за дорогой. Ему хотелось просто насладиться этим беззаботным временем, перед тем, как они станут обсуждать некоторые непростые моменты, связанные с их отношениями.

Джон вел машину по лондонским окрестностям, старясь не думать о притаившихся где-нибудь папарацци. Они с Шерлоком болтали ни о чем и обо всем сразу. О любимых местах в городе, о школах, в которых они учились, когда были детьми, о том, что их раздражало в Лос-Анджелесе. Вскоре они въехали в пригород. Как и ожидалось, им потребовалось остановиться, чтобы заправиться. Шерлок в это время зашел в магазин и вернулся, держа в руке два стаканчика с чаем. Джон вернулся в машину, завел ее, они одновременно надели солнечные очки, и, переглянувшись, улыбнулись друг другу совершенно сумасшедшими улыбками.

\- Так вот каково это - ездить так на выходные, - отметил Джон.

Он выехал с заправочной станции, и они помчались по трассе А21 в направлении Хейлшема.

Через несколько километров Шерлок сказал, что им нужно съехать с шоссе - далее их путь лежал по более пустынной проселочной дороге. Джон вздохнул и стал смотреть на раннее сентябрьское солнце. Аромат листвы и запах свежескошенной травы наполняли воздух, создавая идеальную гармонию. Шерлок максимально отодвинул сиденье назад, чтобы иметь возможность выставить свои невозможно длинные ноги в окно, закинув при этом ногу на ногу. Они по большей части молчали. Ветер завывал в салоне, и было сложно разговаривать, перекрикивая этот шум, но Джона не тяготило это время покоя. То, что происходило между ними, было восхитительным и определенно делало его счастливым, но также ему нужно было время, чтобы как-то свыкнуться с происходящим и без сомнений идти дальше. 

Он уже больше не был тем холостяком Джоном Ватсоном, или Джоном Ватсоном с лже-подругой. Он был Джоном Ватсоном, у которого был абсолютно реальный, из плоти и крови, близкий человек. И это был мужчина - с этим проблем не было. Он мечтал о Шерлоке в течение трех месяцев и за это время свыкся с этой мыслью. А вот к тому, что мечта стала реальностью, привыкнуть быстро не получалось.

Не существует другого времени, кроме настоящего.

Шерлок смотрел в окно на пролетающий мимо пейзаж. Придерживая руль правой рукой, Джон вытянул левую руку и положил ее Шерлоку на загривок, слегка сжимая пальцы. Шерлок прильнул к его руке, и Джон продолжил поглаживать его шею. Через какое-то время Шерлок нашел новое положение для своей руки - на бедре Джона. Мужчина улыбнулся, чувствуя это прикосновение; машина продолжала ехать, вписываясь в изгибы дороги.

Джону было спокойно. Но это было не то слово, которое он думал когда-либо применить по отношению к Шерлоку, только при условии, что они проживут вместе около пятидесяти лет.

Ему следовало знать, что Шерлок не будет долго соответствовать такому понятию, как «спокойствие».

Через какое-то время Шерлок повернулся к нему и улыбнулся с еле заметными искорками в глазах, и от этого взгляда Джон занервничал.

\- Что? – спросил он.

Шерлок спустил ноги обратно в машину и придвинул сиденье максимально близко, потом отстегнул ремень безопасности и склонился к Джону.

\- Я должен тебе кое-что.

\- Кое-что?

Неожиданно он ощутил его руку у себя между ног. Джон подпрыгнул на месте.

\- Твою мать, Шерлок! Я вообще-то машину веду!

\- Ну, так и веди,- бархатным голосом проворковал Шерлок, его дыхание скользнуло по щеке Джона, посылая волну удовольствия прямо в его член. 

\- Твою ж мать…

Он просто пытался не отвлекаться от дороги, пока Шерлок посасывал мочку его уха, шею, и сжимал его член в своих руках. Он обнял Джона одной рукой за плечи, а сам перенес вес тела вперед, через рычаг коробки передач, чтобы быть ближе к нему.

\- Лучше тебе сейчас присматривать за дорогой, - сказал Шерлок, и этот голос гулом отозвался в ушах Джона.

\- Просто чтобы прояснить ситуацию: я прибью тебя после этого, - прошептал с придыханием Джон, с силой вцепляясь в руль, когда Шерлок начал расстегивать его ширинку, а потом просунул руку внутрь. Его длинные пальцы обвили до боли набухший член и, слегка сжимая его, прошлись вдоль по стволу. – Это точно не законно. 

\- Только в том случае, если нас поймают.

Легкий неуместный смешок вырвался из груди Шерлока. Без предупреждения он снял левую руку Джона с руля, чтобы она не мешала, наклонился и скользнул губами по эрекции Джона.

\- Ооооооо, черт возьми, господи боже… - непрекращающийся поток произнесенных шепотом, еле слышных ругательств вырвался изо рта Джона.

Непроизвольно дернувшись, он надавил ногой на газ, и машина рванула вперед. Каким-то образом он удержал контроль, а свободной рукой стал перебирать кудряшки на голове Шерлока, пока этот сумасшедший мужчина отсасывал у него так, как будто принимал участие в чертовых соревнованиях по минету во время Олимпиады.

Голова Шерлока поднималась и опускалась, его губы набухли и были влажными, а в глазах было заметно возбуждение. При виде этой картины у Джона задрожали колени.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я остановился? Все, что тебе нужно – это просто сказать.

Джон застонал и расфокусированным взглядом посмотрел на, слава богу, пустынную дорогу.

\- Не... черт возьми… смей!

Шерлок победоносно улыбнулся и снова вернулся к своему занятию. Джон перебирал темные завитки волос на его затылке, пока голова Шерлока покачивалась в такт движениям рта.

_Мой любовник, с которым мы вместе менее двадцати четырех часов, делает мне минет в машине. Дорогой Бог, за что мне достался такой, как он? Я не уверен, что мое сердце вынесет это._

Он почувствовал, как мышцы внизу живота и в паху напряглись.

\- Боже, Шерлок... я… я сейчас…

Джон кончил быстро, со слегка сдавленным стоном, капелька пота стекла по его лбу, а рука сжала волосы Шерлока. Когда все закончилось, он, расслабленный, откинулся на спинку сиденья. В его глазах то и дело сверкали серебряные искорки, но их машина все еще ровно ехала по дороге, никаких пешеходов и животных, которых они могли бы сбить, не попадалось по пути, так что Джон решил, что он с честью выдержал это испытание.

Шерлок застегнул его ширинку и верхнюю пуговицу брюк, а сам сел на место, проводя рукой по краешкам губ. Он снова сглотнул, еле заметно поморщившись.

\- Должен признаться, что я не был готов к тому, чтобы проглотить все, - сказал он, делая глоток чая.

\- Этого можно было не делать, ты же понимаешь.

\- Знаю, но я не хотел, чтобы тебе было некомфортно всю оставшуюся часть поездки.

Джон скептически посмотрел на него, а потом расхохотался. Шерлок нахмурился:

\- Что смешного?

\- Ты. Ты беспокоился, что мне может быть _некомфортно_ , после минета, который ты мне сделал, _пока я вел машину_?

Шерлок слегка улыбнулся, потом хмыкнул:

\- Полагаю, это было лишь отчасти забавно.

\- Это ты забавный. А то, что ты сделал, было опасно, безрассудно, черт возьми, просто глупо и восхитительно.

Шерлок снова пристегнул ремень безопасности, оставшись весьма довольным собой. Джон сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы привести себя в чувство, а потом протянул руку к Шерлоку, и они продолжили ехать, держась за руки. Шерлок вернулся к разглядыванию пейзажа за окном. Когда Джон взял его за руку, он не посмотрел в его сторону, а просто сжал в ответ его руку. Так они и ехали весь остаток пути, рука об руку, переплетя пальцы.

Когда они проезжали мимо Хейлшема, Шерлок попросил Джона съехать с главной дороги на второстепенную, которая была более старой. Они доехали до следующего разворота, и Джон свернул на следующую дорогу, которая пролегала через рощу и расширялась по мере приближения к дому Шерлока. Джон остановил машину и уставился на здание.

\- Шерлок! Это потрясающе!

Тот вылез из машины, не открывая дверь. Джон позавидовал той легкости, с которой он это сделал, но сам выбрал более традиционный способ, просто открыв дверцу автомобиля.

\- Ты и правда так считаешь? Да, дом хороший.

Это был кирпичный двухэтажный дом, весь покрытый вьюнком, располагающийся среди разноцветного ковра из цветов и деревьев, растущих рядом. Он выглядел, как какой-то кадр из фильмов киностудии Мерчант-Айвори.

\- Ты следишь за ним, чтобы вот так время от времени приезжать сюда?

\- О, нет. Есть смотритель, который приглядывает за всем этим. И я делю этот дом с моим братом. Он чаще бывает здесь, чем я, потому что я постоянно нахожусь за пределами страны.

Шерлок достал их вещи из багажника. Джон взял свой чемодан, и они направились к входу. Шерлок достал ключи и открыл дверь, кивая Джону, чтобы он проходил за ним.

Джон уже занес ногу, чтобы переступить через порог, но затем остановился. Он развернул Шерлока к себе лицом, прижал к дверному косяку и поцеловал его, страстно, с жаром проникая языком в его рот, притягивая его за бедра максимально близко к себе. На долю секунды тот был в оцепенении, но быстро ответил на поцелуй, обнимая Джона за плечи, полностью растворяясь в ощущениях. Джон удерживал его так, как будто хотел слегка отомстить за минет в машине (ведь тогда он полностью зависел только от желаний партнера), но сейчас Шерлок был в его власти.

Он отстранился, сжимая ягодицы Шерлока:

\- Ты мне еще ответишь за это… Я покажу тебе, как это - делать минет не способному сопротивляться мужчине в автомобиле, едущем на полной скорости.

\- Почему, Джон? Даже не мог представить себе, что ты такой альфа-самец. Это что, попытка… как там говорится? Сделать из меня твою покладистую сучку?

Джон рассмеялся. 

\- Это вряд ли. Просто хочу отыграться.

\- Что же, у тебя будет шанс, – Шерлок склонился над ним, взяв его лицо в свои руки, и прошептал ему на ухо, - потому что я хочу, чтобы сегодня ночью ты взял меня.

Услышав эти слова, Джон почувствовал, как по всему телу пробежала дрожь, и земля ушла из-под его ног. Он схватился за узкие бедра Шерлока, чтобы не потерять равновесие.

\- Ты имеешь в виду… ты хочешь…

\- Тебя. В себе.

Отстранившись, он еще раз поцеловал Джона, взял его чемодан и прошел внутрь дома. Джон прислонился к двери и стоял так какое-то время, приходя в чувство, перед тем, как войти в дом.

Джон ожидал, что внутри все будет роскошно и со вкусом обставлено, но дом был очень уютным, в нем было много лоскутных ковриков, кресел-качалок и деревянной мебели с уголками, отполированными множеством прикосновений рук и людских тел, которые притрагивались к ней на протяжении долгих лет. Они с Шерлоком убрали свои вещи в спальню - Джон старался особо не пялиться на кровать, в которой они, вероятнее всего, проведут большую часть времени, потом спустились вниз, в поисках чая.

\- Жаль, нет твоего любимого сорта. Мы можем завтра сходить в деревню и поискать там, - сказал Шерлок, заглядывая в каждый кухонный шкафчик, пока Джон ставил чайник на плиту.

\- Ты знаешь, какой я люблю чай? – Шерлок посмотрел на него взглядом, говорящим: «О, неужели ты думаешь, что нет». - Конечно, ты знаешь, прости, как глупо с моей стороны предположить обратное.

\- Все верно.

Джон нашел кружки и выбрал чай, из тех, что были на кухне. Шерлок сел на высокий стул, стоящий у кухонного островка, и стал наблюдать за тем, как он ходит по кухне. Джон поставил чашки на стол и открыл холодильник, чтобы взять молоко.

Когда, наконец, чай был готов, и они стали его пить, наступило время неловкого молчания. Джон сидел за столом на табурете напротив Шерлока.

\- Ну…

\- Что ну?

\- Вот мы и приехали сюда.

\- Ты потрясающе наблюдателен, Джон.

\- А теперь что?

\- Не знаю. У меня никогда такого не было.

\- Ты встречался с другими, я знаю. Ты никогда не проводил ни с кем выходные?

На какое-то время Шерлок задумался, наклоняя то вправо, то влево чашку с чаем, стоящую на блюдце.

\- Были люди, которые могли бы утверждать, что это они встречались со _мной_. Но я не уверен, что я встречался с _ними._

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты.

\- Так было нужно. Опыт, который, как мне казалось, я должен получить. Мне так было легче вписаться в социум, чтобы казаться нормальным.

\- Ты и есть нормальный.

\- Ты единственный, кто так думает.

\- Как ты выбирал… тех людей.

\- Кто-то выбирал меня. Других мне рекомендовали заинтересованные лица. Были те, кого я встречал, и они мне казались привлекательными, в той степени, в которой меня вообще кто-то может привлекать.

Джон ощущал себя так, как будто на него сверху опускался некий луч, освещая его - источник был незаметен, но горячее свечение заставляло его чувствовать настоящий жар.

\- Шерлок, а почему я? Чем я отличаюсь от остальных? Если предположить, что отличия вообще есть.

Шерлок резко поднял голову на этой фразе и, буквально буравя Джона своим взглядом, спросил:

\- Как ты можешь думать, что ты такой же, как все?

\- Тогда объясни мне.

\- Я не могу. Я не знаю причины. И это меня напрягает.

Он нахмурил брови и перевел взгляд на чашку с недопитым чаем.  
Шерлок выглядел таким озадаченным, таким потерянным из-за того, что не мог не просто произнести, но даже понять, чем Джон отличался от других. Тогда Джон попытался сгладить ситуацию.

\- Знаешь, когда я впервые почувствовал, что ты мне не безразличен?

Шерлок посмотрел на него.

\- Нет, когда?

\- Тогда еще я не осознавал этого, но, оглядываясь назад, я понимаю, что это случилось, когда мы снимали «большую сцену», а ты попросил достать мой отснятый материал. И я пошел к тебе, чтобы прояснить ситуацию. Оказалось, _что ты злился на меня. Ты злился, что я растрачивал свой талант. Это оскорбляло тебя._

_Шерлок кивнул._

_\- Да, так и было. До сих пор так, – он положил руки на стол. – Я говорил тебе, что за лето пересмотрел все твои фильмы._

_\- Знаю, - Джон вздохнул, смущенно прикрывая глаза рукой. – Я стараюсь не думать об этом. Меня ужасает сама мысль, что ты смотрел мои фильмы. Особенно некоторые._

_\- Пока я смотрел, я думал о двух вещах. Во-первых, я понимал, что с каждым просмотренным фильмом скучаю по тебе все сильнее. Отнюдь не меньше. Во-вторых, я размышлял о том, в скольких хороших фильмах ты мог бы сняться за эти десять лет, в фильмах, достойных твоего таланта, фильмах, которые я смотрел бы с гораздо большим удовольствием вместо тех, которые мне пришлось смотреть. И это меня злило._

_Джон немного рассердился._

_\- Ты злился. Ха! Знаешь, несмотря на то, что я сам не в восторге от некоторых своих фильмов, я не нуждаюсь в том, чтобы ты одобрял их._

_\- Джон, не надо волноваться, думая, что просмотр фильмов как-то поменял мое мнение о тебе.  
Эта реплика заставила Джона почувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Шерлок только что перевел разговор к основной мысли, которую хотел донести._

_\- Но как такое могло произойти? – тихо спросил Джон._

_\- Потому что в независимости от ужасного сценария, режиссерской работы или актерской игры твоих партнеров, одно оставалось всегда неизменным – ты. Ты всегда был лучшим. Ты всегда играл искреннее, полностью отдаваясь роли. И мне даже представить сложно, каково это было - работать с таким материалом, который тебе предлагали._

_\- Ты и правда не представляешь, - с грустью отозвался Джон._

_\- Легко играть и показывать себя с лучшей стороны, играя искренне, когда ты работаешь с хорошо прописанным сценарием и с коллегами, которые знают толк в деле. Тяжело, когда ты понимаешь, что материал не заслуживает твоего внимания, но тебе все-таки приходится выполнять свою работу. И я преклоняюсь перед этим. Я могу не уважать те фильмы, Джон. Но я уважаю тебя в них.  
Джон встретился с ним взглядом и не опустил глаза._

_\- Много времени прошло с тех пор, как в моей жизни был кто-то, чье мнение имело для меня значение._

_\- Ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на меня._

_И разговор плавно перешел в молчание. Джон чувствовал, что между ними что-то поменялось. Шерлок сделал пару глотков чая._

_\- Я и сам появлялся в нескольких сомнительных фильмах._

_\- Как и все мы. Твоя фильмография значительно лучше моей, – он вздохнул, наблюдая, как луч солнца проник через кухонное окно, озаряя лицо Шерлока и окрашивая его в золотистый цвет. – Я видел твой Оскар, там на квартире._

_\- А, да. Любимое пресс-папье._

_\- О, перестань, фразы из серии «это не имеет значения» - чепуха._

_\- Нет, просто тогда это имело значение, и я был очень рад получить награду._

_\- Я считаю, что за «Бесшумного» ты тоже должен был получить Оскара._

\- Спасибо. Не все так думают. Я сам не ожидал выиграть. Первая номинация, никто не знал, кто я такой. Это было просто как приглашение в клуб, как подтверждение того, что в этом бизнесе у меня есть будущее. Просто в тех обстоятельствах было ясно, что все шансы будут у других.

\- В любом случае, расскажи, как тебе досталась та роль? Ведь это была большая роль, требующая вложения сил, а ты тогда был не в числе популярных актеров.

\- Да, ты прав. У Тода была своя определенная идея в голове, и он не мог найти подходящего человека. Мой преподаватель из RADA пообщалась с ним на каком-то кинофестивале и предложила меня.

\- И что же такого необычного ему было нужно?

\- Ему был нужен актер, который действительно будет играть на скрипке. Это было настолько важная составляющая характера героя, что он просто не мог позволить снимать дублера.

Джон открыл в удивлении рот.

\- Это и правда ты играл? Весь фильм?

Шерлок улыбнулся.

\- Да, я. Мне казалось, что все об этом знают.

\- Но не я. Я не знал. То есть ты играешь на скрипке?

\- С четырех лет. Я учился в музыкальной школе. И, кстати говоря, я почти поступил в музыкальное училище вместо актерского.

\- Я с радостью послушал бы, как ты играешь.

\- Я могу сыграть тебе прямо сейчас. Я храню скрипку здесь.

Джон так резко подскочил с места, что Шерлок засмеялся.

\- Да, пожалуйста!

Они вымыли свои кружки, затем Шерлок поднялся наверх и вернулся через несколько мгновений, держа в руках скрипичный футляр. Джон расположился на большом и широком диване, стоящем у окна, наблюдая за тем, как Шерлок настраивает инструмент, чуть наклоняя голову в направлении струн, ловко зажимая их. Он несколько раз быстро и уверенно провел смычком, а затем посмотрел на Джона.

\- Что бы ты хотел услышать?

\- О, не имеет значения. Что ты сам выберешь.

Шерлок стоял в центре комнаты. Он поднес скрипку к плечу и взял несколько пробных аккордов, а затем начал играть.

Джон смотрел на него с восхищением. Произведение казалось ему знакомым, но он не мог вспомнить название, его знание оркестровой музыки ограничивалось саундтреками к фильмам. Но что бы там Шерлок ни играл, это было красиво. Правда, не столько музыка привлекала внимание Джона, сколько сам Шерлок.

Люди отзывались о нем, как о холодном и безэмоциональном человеке. Отстранённом и неприятном. И, разумеется, Джон подумал о нем так же при их первом знакомстве. Но если бы все эти люди только смогли увидеть Шерлока сейчас, они поменяли бы свое мнение. Музыка, извлекаемая руками Шерлока из этого инструмента, окрашивалась всеми цветами радуги, будто бы все то, что он не мог выразить в жизни, находило свою форму сейчас, в этих чарующих звуках. Его грациозное тело стало текучим и двигалось теперь в унисон со скрипкой; звуки поднимались от ступней его ног, скользя по рукам к лакированной поверхности инструмента, проходя по металлу и дереву скрипки.

Джон сидел, наблюдая за игрой Шерлока, и на него снизошло озарение.

_Я люблю этого мужчину. И это меня пугает._

Ему потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы осознать, что Шерлок уже завершил композицию и теперь выжидающе смотрел на него.

\- Джон? – обратился он к нему, слегка неуверенно.

Джон поднялся и подошел к нему. Взяв из его рук скрипку и смычок, он произнес:

\- Я не могу дождаться сегодняшней ночи. Я хочу тебя сейчас.

Взгляд Шерлока слега затуманился. Он наклонился и, взяв лицо Джона в ладони, поцеловал его. Джон ответил на поцелуй, удерживая его за талию. Они стояли так в обнимку какое-то время, пока Джон не оттолкнул Шерлока, сжав его запястье, и не повел за собой наверх. Поднимаясь по лестнице, они слегка спотыкались, обнимались и жадно ласкали друг друга, пока не вошли в спальню, не размыкая объятий.

Одежда полетела на пол, они целовались и обнимали друг друга каждую секунду, путаясь в вещах друг друга. У Джона потемнело в глазах, когда он, по сути, в первый раз увидел Шерлока полностью обнаженным. Его собственная рубашка свисала сейчас с плеч, и на нем еще оставалось нижнее белье, но он остановился и замер.

\- Боже, Шерлок, - прошептал он. 

Он подтолкнул его к кровати и посадил на нее, а сам встал между его колен и провел руками по его лицу. Шерлок смотрел на него так, будто предлагал всего себя.

\- Я никогда никого не хотел так, как хочу тебя, - сказал Джон.

\- Я никогда не понимал, что значит хотеть, – ответил Шерлок, поглаживая грудь Джона, - не знал до тебя.

Джон нагнулся и поцеловал его. Шерлок стянул его рубашку с плеч и скинул ее на пол, после спустил его нижнее белье к ногам, так, чтобы Джон мог легко снять его окончательно. Джону пришлось отойти ненадолго к своему чемодану, чтобы достать тюбик со смазкой и презервативы, которые он привез с собой. Шерлок улыбнулся:

\- Кажется, не я один готовился к нашей встрече.

Он взял Джона за руки и повалил на кровать. Они лежали на одеяле, покрывая друг друга поцелуями, соприкасаясь друг с другом всей поверхностью кожи.

Джон тоже провел кое-какие исследования, и не самую малую часть из них составляли беседы с его массажистом-геем, к которому он ходил уже более десяти лет. Но никакое количество прочитанной литературы и просмотренных видео (иногда весьма смущающих) не могли подготовить его к тому моменту, когда Шерлок будет лежать перед ним на животе, а он сам будет стоять между его разведенных бедер – момент, когда нужно было перестать волноваться и начать действовать. Он был немного поражен тем, как Шерлок доверял ему. 

_Я должен доставить ему удовольствие. Если пока я не могу произнести те слова, то я должен дать ему почувствовать, что он значит для меня. Я должен сделать это незабываемым._

Шерлок посмотрел на него через плечо, и у Джона слегка закружилась голова: Шерлок, чуть выгнувшись, смотрел на него взглядом, полным возбуждения.

\- Джон, все будет хорошо, - прошептал Шерлок.

Джон наклонился и поцеловал любовника немного выше ягодиц. Настало время действовать. Сначала он натянул презерватив, проведя по нему несколько раз рукой, покрытой смазкой. Это был один из советов его массажиста - не ждать до последнего момента. Шерлок быстро втянул воздух, когда Джон стал слегка растягивать его. Он был зажат, и Джону показалось, что это вообще невозможно. Но он знал, что это не так, люди ежедневно занимались этим. Его член не был маленьким, а сейчас, от наполняющего его желания, он был тверже, чем когда–либо за всю его жизнь.

\- Пожалуйста, Джон, - Шерлок застонал, извиваясь под напором его пальцев.

\- Я думаю, тебе нужно…

\- Я готов, давай.

Страсть в его голосе пробежала острой волной желания вдоль позвоночника Джона. Он обхватил его бедра и чуть приподнял. Еще один совет заключался в том, чтобы не торопиться, что сейчас казалось просто нереальным, потому что все его естество буквально кричало ему, что нужно просто всадить член в Шерлока и жестко взять его. Еще будет время, чтобы осуществить это, но в данный момент следовало быть осторожным. Сейчас ему нельзя спешить. Он чуть надавил и почувствовал, что Шерлок впускает его, но сразу за этим послышался болезненный всхлип, и Шерлок отпрянул назад. Встревожившись, Джон тоже отстранился, чувствуя, как его решимость стала таять.

\- О, Шерлок… все в порядке? Прости меня… - сказал он, чувствуя, как желание уступает место сожалению.

Он лег рядом с Шерлоком.

\- Я в порядке, - ответил Шерлок со вздохом разочарования, - просто ощущения были несколько… избыточными.

\- Мне не стоило торопиться, прости, это моя…

\- Нет. Это не твоя вина. Я думал, что расслабился, но как только ты начал, я тут же напрягся снова.

Он перевернулся и пододвинулся поближе к Джону, утыкаясь лицом в его шею.

\- Прости, просто мне хотелось, чтобы все было хорошо.

Джон обнял его, чуть посмеиваясь.

\- Может быть, это было не правдоподобно. Это все ново для нас. И, знаешь, нам совсем не обязательно так заниматься сексом вообще, если мы не хотим.

\- Но я хочу. А ты?

Он вздохнул.

\- Боже, конечно. Одна только мысль о том, что я в тебе, ты во мне… да, я хочу этого.

\- Тогда мы будем. Все получится.

Шерлок поднял голову и поцеловал Джона, медленно, нежно, дразня его губами. Джон провел рукой вниз и сжал ягодицы Шерлока – о, боже, эта задница, ему всегда будет недостаточно ее. Они просто целовались и ласкали друг друга, и жар разливался в их телах. Джон почувствовал все усиливающуюся эрекцию Шерлока около своего бедра. Тот провел несколько раз рукой по члену Джона (на нем все еще был презерватив, хотя от тепла руки и смазки казалось, что его не было). 

_А вот это был хороший совет, Стивен, - улыбаясь сам себе, думал Джон._

Шерлок перевернул его на спину, а сам оказался сверху.

\- Давай попробуем так, - прошептал он, целуя шею Джона, перед тем как сесть на него, - так я смогу лучше все контролировать.

Джон, завороженный Шерлоком, возвышающимся над ним как длинная белая статуя, с мягкой кожей, под которой бурлила горячая кровь, и телом, которое было наполнено дыханием и жизнью, мог только кивнуть в ответ. Он гладил пальцами бедра Шерлока, спускаясь ниже к ягодицам, а потом снова поднимаясь выше, лаская грудь, везде, куда только доставали сейчас его руки. Под взглядом Шерлока он просто не мог двигаться, его заворожили глаза, эти неземные глаза зелено-голубого цвета. Любой режиссер готов был работать с этим взглядом, наслаждаясь каждым удачным кадром, получившимся при неярком освещении.

\- Шерлок, господи, - почти задыхаясь, произнес Джон. 

Он выгнул шею, его голова была тесно прижата к подушкам, а пальцы вцеплялись в бедра Шерлока.

Шерлок повторял его имя, с нежностью, еле слышно выдыхая каждый звук, как мантру. Он положил руки на грудь Джона и начал легонько покачиваться. Его глаза были закрыты, а мышцы на лице слегка подрагивали, когда он двигался, привыкая к ощущению того, что Джон заполнил его изнутри.

Джон дотянулся рукой до его лица, провел по подбородку и запустил руку в волосы. Шерлок открыл глаза, и они встретились взглядами. Джон поднял руки, и Шерлок, поняв, что он хочет, наклонился к нему ближе, сцепляя свои пальцы с его, перенося вес тела на руки партнера. 

Джон согнул ноги в коленях у Шерлока за спиной так, что они смогли двигаться теперь вместе, вперед и назад, как морской прибой, наплывающий волнами на берег и отступающий обратно, поначалу плавно, но все быстрее и быстрее с каждой секундой. Сердце Джона трепетало, он видел, как капельки пота струились по лицу и груди Шерлока, как румянец окрашивал его щеки. Он отпустил одну руку и сжал его член, проводя вдоль по стволу в ритме движения их тел.

\- Джон, - выдохнул Шерлок, - я чувствую тебя, - сказал он, покачивая головой.

\- Я чувствую, как бьется твое сердце, - ответил Джон, не веря, что скажет это, пока слова сами не сорвались с его губ. Он действительно чувствовал. Ощущал пульс Шерлока там, где их тела тесно соединялись друг с другом.

Их взгляды встретились, и у Джона перехватило дыхание от тех эмоций, которые отражались в глазах Шерлока – никогда еще он не видел его таким открытым в проявлении чувств, он легко смог считать его желание, доверие и любовь. Джон чуть приподнялся и притянул партнера к себе, потому что ему необходимо было снова поцеловать его. Он прижал любовника себе, положив руки на его бедра, двигая ими в такт движениям Шерлока. Тот обхватил его лицо ладонями и поцеловал в ответ, и вместе с поцелуем легкие стоны слетали с его губ.

Он извивался на Джоне, его член скользил между их телами, и вскоре Джон почувствовал, как все тело Шерлока напряглось, и он кончил, горячей струей разливаясь между ними. Джон сильнее сжал его ягодицы и, сделав еще несколько движений, кончил тоже, в его глазах потемнело, когда он изливался в Шерлока.

Они лежали так, прижимаясь друг другу, переводя дыхание. Шерлок уткнулся лицом в плечо Джона, а тот проводил пальцами по его кудрям, и казалось, что ему никогда это не надоест. Он с нежностью обнял Шерлока, лежащего на его груди. У Джона возникла неожиданная потребность защищать его и сделать так, чтобы у него все было хорошо, как можно дольше, пока он сможет быть рядом.

Шерлок отстранился и поцеловал его.

\- Во второй раз все получилось очаровательно, - проурчал он.

\- Господи, тебе нужно следить за тем, как ты используешь свой голос, - улыбаясь, ответил Джон. – Если только ты не хочешь снова оказаться на спине.

\- Может быть, хочу.

Джон усмехнулся.

\- Черт возьми, дай мне минуту. Я уже не так молод.

Шерлок перекатился на другую сторону, и член Джона выскользнул из него. Он лег на бок и постукивал теперь подушечками пальцев по еще влажной груди Джона.

\- Тебе не о чем волноваться, Джон. В следующий раз я намереваюсь взять тебя, когда ты будешь лежать на спине, - он захихикал и подмигнул ему, а затем поднялся и прошел в ванную комнату.

\- Черт побери, - несколько раз удивленно повторил Джон.

Эти слова заставили его с нетерпением ожидать того, что произойдет, но также и немного нервничать. Он поднялся и присоединился к Шерлоку в ванной.

Приведя себя в порядок, они вернулись в постель и легли под одеяло. Джон лег на свою сторону, подложив руку под голову, бездумно вырисовывая пальцами линии на коже Шерлока, а тот рассматривал его лицо. Так в молчании они провели несколько минут.

\- Что мы будем делать? – наконец-то спросил Джон.

Шерлок ненадолго закрыл глаза и, отвернувшись, смотрел теперь в потолок.

\- О чем ты?

\- Не строй из себя дурака. Это единственная роль, которая тебе плохо дается.

\- Ты имеешь в виду, что нам делать с аспектом публичности в нашей жизни, когда речь зайдет о наших с тобой отношениях.

Джон опасался ответа, но он должен был задать вопрос:

\- Ты сам _хочешь_ отношений со мной?

\- Я полагал, что это очевидно.

\- Заниматься сексом в Сассексе на выходных – это не отношения. Это мечта.

\- Я не эксперт в вопросах отношений.

Джон вздохнул.

\- Почему бы тебе просто не сказать, чего ты хочешь?

Какое-то время Шерлок не шевелился, а потом повернулся и посмотрел на Джона.

\- Хорошо. Вот, чего я хочу. Я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь, когда я проснусь, и я хочу быть рядом с тобой, когда ты будешь засыпать. Я хочу пересекать только комнату, чтобы поговорить с тобой, а не океан, город или даже улицу. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что знаю я, и я хочу знать все, что известно тебе. Я хочу быть уверенным в том, что смогу видеть тебя каждый день. Я хочу, чтобы у нас были планы без необходимости планирования. Я хочу, чтобы ты был тем, кто совместно со мной принимает решения, связанные с моей карьерой, и я хочу быть таким же человеком для тебя. Я хочу читать сценарии, которые тебе предлагают, и я хочу, чтобы ты читал мои. Я хочу знать, где ты, и чтобы ты знал, где я. Я хочу, чтобы было понятно - все, что касается меня, также касается тебя, - он глубоко вздохнул, - и я не знаю, что все это означает.

Джон скользил глазами по его лицу.

\- Это означает, что ты хочешь быть со мной в отношениях.

\- Тогда я должен спросить, а хочешь ли ты того же, – Шерлок встретился с ним взглядом, и Джон по его глазам понял, насколько неуверенно он сейчас себя чувствует, а этого он никогда не ожидал от него. 

Он приложил к его щеке ладонь.

\- Да. Боже мой, да.

На лице Шерлока отразилось такое искренне облегчение, что Джону ничего не оставалось, кроме как зацеловать его с ног до головы.  
Они расслаблено лежали на подушках, чуть крепче прижавшись друг к другу.

\- Твой вопрос, однако, остался без ответа, - произнес Шерлок.

\- Нам не обязательно говорить об этом сейчас, - ответил Джон, неожиданно поняв, что не желает сейчас обсуждать это. – Давай просто будем наслаждаться временем, которое мы проводим вместе.

\- То есть ты понимаешь, что это время конечно.

\- Ну, да, пока. К выходным мне нужно вернуться в Лос-Анджелес, еще я бы снова хотел навестить родителей перед тем, как уеду. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты вернулся со мной, но я знаю, что ты не можешь.

\- Это не займет много времени. У меня есть кое-какие обязательства здесь, и я буду занят до конца месяца. А после этого я планировал вернуться в Лос-Анджелес для озвучки нашего фильма и остаться там на зиму.

\- Хорошо. Когда ты приедешь, не мог бы ты… - Джон откашлялся, с неуверенностью продолжая вопрос, - я имею в виду, что ты мог остаться у меня. В моем доме.

\- С удовольствием. 

Джон буквально _чувствовал_ , как Шерлок о чем-то думал.

\- Ты не хочешь никому рассказывать о наших отношениях.

Джон моргнул.

\- Как ты…

\- Твое предложение, чтобы мы жили у тебя в доме, отличается от моего. Мой дом располагается в оживленной части города. Твой - в безопасном районе, где нас вряд ли кто-то увидит. 

\- Мы не можем, Шерлок. Мы никому не должны говорить. Не сейчас.

\- Я не понимаю, почему.

\- Ты не понимаешь? Черт, да ты шутишь что ли?

\- Никого не касается наша частная жизнь.

\- А вот сейчас ты намеренно строишь из себя дурака. Шерлок, ты и я, мы оба долгое время не были на виду, но мы все еще кинозвезды первой величины. И предполагается, что мы натуралы, так как были замечены в отношениях с женщинами. И если мы просто… Я говорю… мы просто не можем… это будет настоящий медийный цирк.

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Почему все это должно быть таким утомительным?

\- Поверь, мне это неприятно не меньше твоего.

\- А кажется, что ты очень даже рад пройти через это, притворившись напуганным и отгородившись от мира за стеной молчания.

\- Это не так, я просто реально смотрю на вещи! Меня не должны волновать окружающие, но это происходит. Такого разговора не должно было быть в принципе, но мы вынуждены говорить. Ты в этом бизнесе почти столько же, сколько и я, и ты знаешь, сколько актеров и актрис остаются в подполье во имя спасения своей карьеры.

\- Это их выбор.

\- И они делают его не просто так. Я ненавижу такое положение вещей, но в данном случае я пытаюсь поступать рационально. Это разрушит наши карьеры.

\- Ты не можешь этого знать.

\- Поверь, я это прекрасно знаю!

\- А если мне все равно? – спросил Шерлок с неожиданной яростью в голосе.

Джон покачал головой.

\- Очень мило, но я знаю, что тебе не все равно. Работа – это твоя жизнь, Шерлок.

\- Мне не нужен весь этот Голливуд с его лицемерием, - выпалил он, - я могу найти отличную работу в Лондоне. В театре, в небольших фильмах, на телевидении. И большая часть работ здесь лучше тех, что предлагает мне Голливуд. И здесь никому не будет дела, если ты будешь моим партнером.

\- Тебе-то хорошо, а что со мной? Я - не ты. Моя работа в Голливуде. Там я известен. И я не посещал уроки актерского мастерства с половиной актеров из Королевского Шекспировского Театра.

\- И что ты предлагаешь в таком случае? Что мы спрячемся дома? Что мы позволим нашим пресс-секретарям подсовывать нам женщин, с которым мы будем показываться на публике? Что мы никогда не будем ездить в одной машине или даже не будем допускать возможности, чтобы нас просто видели вместе?

Джон прикрыл на какое-то время глаза. У него все внутри переворачивалось от одной мысли о том, что им придется скрываться так, как описал Шерлок. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось взять рупор и прокричать всему миру, что он с Шерлоком теперь вместе, рассказать всем, а остальное пусть катится к чертям. Но он не мог. _Они_ не могли.

\- Да. Пока пусть будет так.

Шерлок сел и вздохнул.

\- Пока? И как надолго?

Джон тоже сел, обняв Шерлок а за талию и положив голову ему на плечо.

\- Это все наш фильм, Шерлок. «Незнакомец» важен для меня и, я знаю, для тебя тоже. Нам нельзя сделать что-то, что бросит на него тень. А если станет известно, что гетеросексуальные партнеры по фильму влю… – он сам себя остановил.

Шерлок выжидающе посмотрел на него. Джон откашлялся и продолжил:

\- Что двое гетеросексуальных актеров стали жить вместе после того, как познакомились на съемках фильма… Ну, а собственно, это и все. Вот такая будет история, единственная история. И всем будет наплевать на сам фильм. Он перестанет иметь значение. И у нас не будет передышки. За нами будут охотиться днем и ночью, без остановки, а фильм не смогут оценить по заслугам. Так как он того заслуживает. Мы много над ним работали. И я знаю, ты не желаешь этому фильму такой судьбы.

\- Конечно, фильм важен для меня, – Шерлок обернулся и посмотрел на Джона, - но ты важнее.

У Джона заныло в груди.

\- О, боже. Ты тоже. Но мне это нужно, Шерлок. Это мой шанс построить новую карьеру, лучше, чем то, что есть сейчас. Если этот фильм оправдает наши надежды, он может помочь мне стать другим. Разве не ты говорил, что моя нынешняя карьера не достойна меня. Что ж, возможно, это шанс все исправить. Если я с тобой, то мое звание «короля фильмов для свиданий» перестанет преследовать меня. И чем-то нужно будет занять освободившееся место.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Нам нужно подождать. Я не хочу, чтобы мы вечно скрывались. Я не смогу справляться с этим дольше, чем ты. Но студия прикончит нас обоих, когда мы будем спать, если мы сбросим эту бомбу в массы до выхода фильма. Несколько месяцев мы выдержим. После вручения Оскара. Когда вручение премии завершится, мы сможем публично рассказать о нас и послать всех к черту, если кому-то что-то не понравится.

Шерлок разглядывал его лицо, как будто пытался решить какую-то задачку.

\- Джон, я всегда знал, что ты самый смелый человек. Сейчас – это не ты. И мне не нравится то, что я вижу.

\- Мне тоже это не нравится. Я ненавижу это, – он поцеловал Шерлока в плечо, – боже, я хочу, чтобы нас видели вместе. Я хочу идти по красной дорожке, держа тебя за руку, я хочу сказать всему миру, что ты мой, а я твой, – он вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам Шерлока, - я думаю, что это моя расплата за собственную уверенность. Я так много говорил, что гей-актерам нужно выходить из подполья. Чего им опасаться? Зачем прятаться? Я бесцеремонно разбрасывался словами, как будто не понимал, что они держат свои отношения в тайне, потому что у них есть на это причина. А я будто понимал происходящее лучше, чем они. Оказывается, все не так просто, когда дело касается лично тебя.

Шерлок глубоко и с содроганием вздохнул.

\- Я не хочу скрываться, Джон. Но если ты настаиваешь, я буду. Твоя карьера имеет значение сейчас. И я хочу, чтобы тебя уважали как актера. Я хочу, чтобы ты играл роли, заслуживающие твоего таланта, – Шерлок посмотрел на него. - Но мы же будем вместе? Ты же не говоришь, что нам нужно жить раздельно до завершения Оскара?

\- Боже мой, нет. Даже если бы моя жизнь зависела от этого, я бы не стал так поступать, - он приблизился к Шерлоку и обнял его, крепко прижимая к себе. – Я тебя не подведу. Ни за что.

Шерлок обнял его в ответ, прижимаясь сильнее.

Никогда еще работа не бесила Джона Ватсона так сильно, как в этот момент… она раздражала его с такой же силой, с какой он ненавидел себя сейчас.


	10. Глава 10

Не успела Салли зайти в офис, как у нее зазвонил мобильный телефон. Она мельком глянула на экран, чтобы понять, кто звонит.

_«Потрясающая стерва»._

Она усмехнулась и ответила на вызов.

\- Гарри, привет, оторва.

\- Все в порядке?

\- Да, только что подошла к офису, – Салли положила письма на свой стол и села. – А у тебя?

\- Просто хочу понять обстановку. Джон запретил мне звонить ему. Как наши мальчики?

\- Они отправились в Сассекс вчера днем. И с того момента от них ни слова. Ты получила факс о рекламной кампании к фильму?

\- Да. Получила. Сейчас просматриваю видеоролики, как ты и просила. Мои Гугл-оповещения стоят на страже любой сплетни. Плюс ко всему, у меня есть тайный агент.

\- Да ну!

\- Ага, наша племянница Изабелла. Ты подумаешь, что мы супергениальная команда, но она и правда работает, как чертов ниндзя. Она сама вызвалась проверять все, что связано с фанатами Джона: она стала участником всех фан-сообществ и регулярно сообщает мне о том, что там у них творится. И мне даже не пришлось ее просить вступить в сообщества фанатов Шерлока. Она у нас смышленая.

\- Есть что-нибудь?

\- Ничего нового. Ни фотографий, ни видео. На одном форуме сказали, что вчера видели Джона в Брентвуде.

\- Где его, конечно же, не было.

\- Разумеется. Кажется, им и правда удалось выехать из города незамеченными. Хотя я волнуюсь о том, что могут поехать в Хейлшем. Думаешь, они все-таки решатся на это?

\- Могут. Если им понадобится чай или что-то еще. Но я бы не стала волноваться. Шерлок частенько бывает в Хейлшеме, и еще ни разу там к нему не приставали фанаты и даже, насколько я помню, не следили за ним. Это маленький городок, его там знают, и никому до него нет дела. Это что-то из разряда неписаных правил для таких мест. Известные люди приезжают, чтобы уединиться. И им не нужно мешать.

\- Если кто-нибудь их там увидит, то, боюсь, городок быстро потеряет свою репутацию спокойного места для отдыха.

\- Я не стану убеждать их, чтобы они изолировали себя от мира, - сказала Салли.

Гарри рассмеялась.

\- Как будто они не стали бы возражать. Больше всего фанаты обсуждают то, что Джон появился в телесериале «Менталист». И они все еще обмениваются фотографиями Шерлока со спектакля. Хотя, надо отметить, что все это немного снижает уровень суеты вокруг _«Незнакомца»._ Такое ощущение, что взорвалась бомба, когда те снимки с их прогулки в Торонто были опубликованы.

\- Хорошо, ну… что ж, смотри в оба за тем, что творится.

\- Еще бы, дорогая.

\- Ага, хорошо, – и Салли повесила трубку.

Она еще не успела загрузить компьютер, как в дверь постучали. Салли нахмурилась. Никто никогда не приходил сюда. Офис Шерлока был, скорее, местом, где она могла более или менее спокойно работать и хранить документы, а для него это был нейтральный адрес для получения корреспонденции. Сам он крайне редко появлялся в офисе, и никто, зная об этом, не искал его здесь. Исключение составляли те случаи, когда Салли сама назначала кому-нибудь встречу в офисе.

Она поднялась и открыла дверь. Ее сердце ушло в пятки. На пороге стоял Андерсон, линейный продюсер фильма и ее любовник.

\- Дэвид, - сказала она, изображая на лице удивление, хотя, черт возьми, она прекрасно знала, почему он пришел, - я не ожидала увидеть тебя раньше следующей недели! Какой приятный сюрприз.

Он был мрачен:

\- Салли, где они?

\- Подожди, ты о ком сейчас?

Он вошел внутрь и закрыл за собой дверь.

\- Не усложняй и так не простую ситуацию. Я и сам не рад тому, что мне пришлось приехать сюда, никто в принципе не хотел, чтобы я был здесь, но мое присутствие необходимо. Где Джон и Шерлок?

Салли скрестила руки на груди.

\- Я не работаю на тебя, Дэвид. Я работаю на Шерлока. Он мне доверяет, и я не собираюсь его предавать. А заставлять меня сделать это – не лучший способ остаться со мной в хороших отношениях.

\- Я просто стараюсь приглядывать за ними, - ответил Андерсон, - нам нужно быть уверенными, что их никто не заметит.

\- И ты, разумеется, делаешь это потому, что заботишься о личной жизни Шерлока? Не ради того, чтобы уберечь свой фильм от финансовых потерь?

\- Это и их фильм тоже.

\- Он не дурак вообще-то.

\- Да, но он упрямый.

\- Ты так говоришь, как будто я сама этого не знаю. Даже если бы я тебе сказала, где он, что тогда?

\- Мне просто нужно с ним поговорить.

\- Твою мать, ну так пошли ему письмо!

\- Люди не любят говорить о таком по почте.

\- Я не стану отвлекать Шерлока. У него отпуск.

\- Он один?

\- Я не могу ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть это.

Андерсон шагнул ближе к Салли.

\- Давай заключим соглашение? Мы знаем, где он, и мы знаем, с кем он.

\- Ну и для чего тогда играть в плохого полицейского? Думаешь, я как-то облегчу тебе задачу? Как бы не так!

\- Ты думаешь, что кто-нибудь рад тому, что нам приходится вот так беспокоиться об этом? Если бы все зависело только от меня, я бы уже давно отправил им ящик шампанского с пожеланиями вселенского счастья. Но я получил распоряжение сверху. Даже не от Джима. Они должны прекратить это.

\- Так говорят о ядерной войне.

\- А это именно то, что случится, если пресса разузнает, что наши ведущие актеры отрываются где-то в Сассексе, трахаясь до изнеможения.

Салли стиснула челюсти.

\- Я не стану содействовать твоему разговору с Шерлоком. Поговоришь с ним только тогда, когда он вернется.

Андерсон кивнул и направился к двери.

\- В таком случае, я найду другой способ.

Салли запаниковала. Она обогнала Андерсона и захлопнула дверь прямо перед его носом, а затем встала у него на пути. Он удивленно уставился на нее.

\- Пожалуйста, - сказала она, - пожалуйста, дай им побыть наедине друг с другом.

Он сглотнул и совершенно несчастными глазами посмотрел на нее.

\- Я не могу. Ты понимаешь? Я не могу.

\- Они влюблены друг в друга, - Салли рассчитывала на это признание, как на самый главный козырь. - Они так влюблены, Дэвид. Ты понимаешь, что это значит для них? Ты представляешь, через что им придется пройти? Как тяжело это будет? Дай им немного времени, перед тем, как ты распахнешь перед ними дверь в реальный мир. Просто несколько дней, чтобы они смогли обрести почву под ногами. Если им предстоит пережить все это, то они должны быть уверены друг в друге. Не подставляй им подножку, пока у них еще даже не было шанса провести хоть сколько-нибудь времени вместе. Пожалуйста.

Он посмотрел ей прямо в глаза, а потом склонил голову, точно соглашаясь со всем услышанным:

\- Хорошо, Салли. Я попридержу боссов. Но я и Джим – в этой ситуации мы не враги.

\- Я надеюсь на это. Джону и Шерлоку сейчас нужны друзья, а не враги.

***

Шерлок проснулся ранним утром в понедельник - это было второе утро, когда он просыпался рядом с Джоном. Он задумался о том, а наступит ли вообще когда-нибудь такой момент, когда это станет обычным делом, когда даже сам факт присутствия Джона в его постели не будет являться чем-то экстраординарным, а будет частью обычной жизни. Он надеялся, что такого не случится. Ему больше нравилось чувствовать невероятное счастье, ощущая его присутствие рядом с собой.

Он тихо встал с постели, боясь разбудить Джона. Ему самому не особо нравилось нежиться в кровати, но Джону, наоборот, это доставляло удовольствие. И этой ночью они оба долго не спали, по весьма обычной, но, вместе с тем, прекрасной причине. Шерлок отправился в ванную комнату, подгоняемый естественными потребностями. Когда он снова вернулся в спальню, то задержался на какое-то время возле кровати, глядя на Джона и не испытывая при этом никакого смущения, а, наоборот, ощущая только полный покой, от вида своего любовника, который лежал сейчас, свернувшись калачиком, подложив руки под щеку.

Он прошел на цыпочках к той стороне кровати, на которой лежал Джон и присел около него, разглядывая его умиротворенное лицо. Он размышлял о том, что Джону снилось сейчас.

Джон никогда не думал о себе, как о красавце. А Шерлок не знал, как сказать ему, что это совершенно не так. Потому что, по его мнению, Джон был самым красивым человеком на земле. И Шерлок не мог представить, на кого бы он еще предпочел просто смотреть вот так.

Он позволил себе еще какое-то время посидеть возле него, а потом засомневался, не было ли это чересчур навязчиво? Следить вот так за своим любимым, пока он спит… Так вторгаться в пространство другого человека… Он не знал, можно ли было вести себя подобным образом, но ощущал себя сейчас каким-то воришкой. Поэтому он поднялся и решил найти свою одежду. Его пижамные штаны оказались в углу, за стулом, а футболка была погребена в недрах покрывала. Одевшись, он спустился вниз по лестнице на кухню и поставил чайник.

Пейзаж за окном был умиротворяющим: пруд, лес и задний двор дома – все казалось мирным и спокойным. Дом располагался на территории площадью в тридцать акров, которая прилегала к лесопарковой зоне с чудесными тропинками, ведущими в Хейлшем и дальше. Лучи утреннего солнца скользили по лужайке, оставляя за собой причудливые тени на сверкающей от росы траве. Первый раз Шерлок позволил себе просто наслаждаться красотой момента, вместо того, чтобы анализировать влажность воздуха и прикидывать скорость ветра, колышущего ветви деревьев.

Он был удовлетворен. И это было состояние, в котором он прибывал крайне редко, а возможно, не был вообще никогда, по крайней мере, не так, как сейчас. Он был удовлетворен местом, в котором находился, собой и тем, с кем он был.

Его скрипка все еще лежала на кресле, там, куда ее вчера положил его любовник. От воспоминаний о том взгляде, которым на него посмотрел Джон, когда он закончил играть, у него по спине пробежали мурашки. Он вспомнил, как после этого они поднялись наверх. Все, что происходило после, было неожиданно неловким и болезненным, а затем стало прекрасным… нет, не просто прекрасным. Это поглотило его целиком.

И уже после того серьезного разговора, о котором Шерлок планировал не думать до тех пор, пока это не станет совершенно необходимым, они снова занялись любовью, лаская друг друга руками и губами, и телами, а потом, когда уже начал брезжить рассвет, наконец, уснули, переплетенные воедино. В результате они проснулись в полдень, позавтракали на диване наскоро приготовленными бутербродами, не переставая тискать друг друга под одеялом, которым укрывались.

Еще они смотрели _«Воспитание крошки»_ и от души смеялись над фильмом, слегка опьянев от бутылки вина, которую Шерлок принес из холодильника. Конец фильма был пропущен из-за страстных поцелуев и ласк, которые, в свою очередь, привели к тому, что они были вынуждены снова вернуться в спальню и опять заняться сексом.

Они провели здесь всего одну ночь, а у Шерлока уже было больше секса, чем за последние два года. Секс всегда был для него обязанностью, которую нужно было выполнять, это было чем-то, чего от него ожидали. Он никогда не знал, что значит желать кого-то, не знал до настоящего момента. Желание просачивалась в него, задевая своими острыми краями его сознание, всегда поражая его, так, как будто он случайно увидел свое отражение в зеркале, когда не ожидал этого. Его мысли порхали по шее Джона, по его рукам, по его телу, рту. Джон вызывал у него умопомрачительное ощущение того, что он, Шерлок, может быть растворен в нем и одновременно может быть поглощен им. Он мог бы стать крайне рассеянным, если бы вовремя не привел в порядок мысли.

Господи всемогущий, неужели так происходило со всеми остальными людьми? Всегда? Не удивительно, что при таких обстоятельствах люди не могли собраться, сфокусироваться и адекватно мыслить. Сама идея того, что он мог пожертвовать своим благоразумием ради Джона Ватсона, угнетала его, но, черт возьми, сейчас он чувствовал, что это того стоило.

Шерлок тряхнул головой. Пяти минут было более чем достаточно для сеанса самоанализа. Он достал ноутбук и сел за кухонный столик с чашкой чая. Через час всего его письма были прочитаны (не было никаких неотложных дел, которые требовали бы срочных решений), он проверил новости на сайте БиБиСи (то же самое) и провел приличное количество времени в поисках недвижимости в Лос-Анджелесе. Его отвлек звук смс-сообщения.

_Разыскивается тридцатичетырехлетний актер, обладатель премии Оскар, каштановые волосы, рост шесть футов. Чертовски сексуален. В том случае, если вы его обнаружите, СРОЧНО верните пропавшего Джону Ватсону. Щедрое вознаграждение гарантировано._

Шерлок улыбнулся, счастье теплой волной накрыло его, и законы гравитации сейчас, казалось, не имели над ним никакой власти.

Он перечитывал дразнящее сообщение Джона. Так вот как это? Об этом чувстве люди пишут стихи и поют песни, и рисуют картины с самого начала времен? Он и не надеялся когда-нибудь испытать нечто подобное, но разве не это чувство он испытывал сейчас?

_Я думаю… Я думаю, что, возможно, люблю его._

Мысль быстро появилась и так же быстро растворилась в его сознании, чтобы вновь вернуться в более подходящее время. А сейчас ему было чем заняться. Или, скорее всего, _кем_. Он встал и быстро поднялся по ступенькам. Зайдя в комнату, он обнаружил Джона, который лежал посередине кровати, упираясь локтями в матрас, скинув ненужное одеяло. Его загорелая кожа золотилась в утренних лучах, а волосы были всклокочены после сна, и улыбался он все еще сонной улыбкой - вся эта картина к чертям вскружила Шерлоку голову, и у него перехватило дыхание.

\- Я тут слышал кое-что о награде, - сказал он, снимая с себя футболку.

Джон кивком подозвал его к себе.

\- Иди сюда.

Шерлок снял пижамные штаны и забрался под одеяло, ложась на Джона сверху. Он ощутил его эрекцию и почувствовал, как его член тоже стал твердым.

\- Ммм… - простонал он, - извини, я заставил тебя скучать?

\- Ужасно, - ответил Джон, целуя Шерлока, скользя руками по его спине, - есть что-то, что тебе следует знать обо мне.

\- Что ты неотразимый?

Джон засмеялся, а Шерлок сделал воображаемую отметку в графе о способах, заставляющих его любовника хихикать.

\- Может быть, для тебя – да.

\- Определенно для меня. Знаешь, когда я вошел и увидел тебя здесь, я просто забыл, как дышать. Это был так волнительно. Хорошо еще, что мне не понадобилась медицинская помощь.

Джон притих и пытался встретиться взглядом с Шерлоком.

\- Ты же не говоришь это просто так, для красного словца? То есть, я имею в виду, ты же не говоришь это просто, чтобы получить кое-что? Ты и правда это испытываешь?

\- Естественно, испытываю. Зачем мне просто так говорить такое?

Джон улыбнулся и выгнул шею, чтобы дотянуться и поцеловать Шерлока, чуть оттягивая его нижнюю губу – она больше всего волновала его.

\- То, что ты так думаешь… ну… это одна из причин, по которым я здесь, с тобой.

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона, проводя пальцем по его волосам.

\- Ты хотел сказать что-то о том, что мне следует знать о тебе.

\- А, да. То, что тебе следует знать – я люблю, именно _люблю_ утренний секс.

\- Понятно. То есть если ты проснешься и обнаружишь, что рядом с тобой в постели никого нет…

\- Я очень сильно разочаруюсь, – он провел рукой по спине Шерлока к его ягодицам и собственнически сжал их.

\- Я не хотел, чтобы ты начинал свой день разочарованным.

\- Да, тебе должно быть стыдно.

\- Скажи, что мне сделать, чтобы загладить свою вину.

Джон подумал какое-то время. Он выглядел слегка неуверенно.

\- Мне понравилось то, что мы делали вчера. Я бы хотел, чтоб ты трахнул меня.

\- Ну, так почему бы не повторить?

По правде говоря, именно с этой мыслью он поднимался сюда. С Джоном это произошло намного более успешно, видимо, из-за того, что они уже извлекли уроки из прошлой попытки. Когда настала очередь Джона, они делали все намного медленнее.

\- Просто, скорее всего, я не смогу сейчас снова. Будет слегка болезненно.

\- О, Джон, прости меня, что я…

\- Нет, ты ничего такого не сделал. Все было восхитительно. Я просто не привык.

Шерлок поцеловал его страстно, горячо, быстро перейдя поцелуями на его шею - а это было самое чувствительное место, как он уже успел усвоить. Джон прогнулся ему навстречу, запустив руку ему в волосы.

\- Я уверен, что могу предложить альтернативный вариант, - проурчал Шерлок.

Он опустился ниже и взял член Джона в рот. Он почувствовал, как мужчина в ответ застонал и задрожал, но уже через несколько секунд он оттолкнул Шерлока.

\- Нет, я не хочу так кончить, - вздыхая сказал он.

\- Как тогда?

Джон взял Шерлока за руки и уложил его на кровать, а сам склонился над ним, уперев колени в матрас между ног Шерлока, и стал тереться об него своими бедрами. Шерлок уловил ход его мыслей и обхватил ногами Джона за талию. Тот лег на него сверху, целуя все, до чего мог дотянуться.

\- Я хочу ощутить каждый миллиметр твоего тела, - прошептал он Шерлоку на ухо.

Шерлок не мог до конца понять, что это означало. Если Джон хотел взять его, то тогда он был бы вынужден отказать ему, по той же причине, по какой сам Джон отказался несколько минут назад. Но, чтобы сказать об этом, пришлось бы прервать поцелуй, а этого он хотел меньше всего на свете. Но пока что Джон просто лежал сверху, мягко двигая бедрами и целуя Шерлока в губы. Он был сейчас податливым и еще сонным, его кожа приятно пахла и была теплой – каждая деталь смешивалась для Шерлока в один мягкий водоворот.

Джон стал двигать бедрами сильнее, чуть меняя позу, пока его член не соприкоснулся с членом любовника. Шерлок лихорадочно втянул воздух, плавясь от ощущения такого тесного контакта, и чуть приподнял бедра. Джон уткнулся губами в шею Шерлока, и их тела стали двигаться в едином ритме, они терлись друг о друга, пока Джон не кончил, с именем Шерлока на губах. Он замер на какое-то время, а потом опустил руку вниз, обхватив член любовника, и стал интенсивно двигать ей до тех пор, пока Шерлок не кончил ему в ладонь, прикусывая губу и постанывая. А потом они просто лежали, приходя в себя и целуясь.

Шерлок выцеловывал дорожку от губ до уха Джона:

\- Утренний секс?

Джон засмеялся:

\- Это приятный способ начать день.

***

Шерлок не мог не согласиться с мнением Джона о том, как лучше всего начинать день. После утренних любовных игр они поднялись с постели только для того, чтобы принять душ, перекусить что-нибудь на завтрак, переодеться в свежие пижамы и снова вернуться в постель. Джон читал книгу, а Шерлок сидел с ноутбуком. В течение длительного времени они сидели в полной тишине, занятые своими делами. И даже в этом молчании было что-то, объединяющее их. Они касались друг друга ногами под одеялом и периодически обнимались и целовались тогда, когда им этого хотелось. Около часа дня Джон отложил книгу и протер глаза.

\- Полагаю, нам надо пообедать, - сказал он.

\- Ммм.

\- И было бы здорово выбраться куда-нибудь.

\- А мне и здесь весьма неплохо.

\- Шерлок, мы не можем оставаться в постели весь день, - ответил Джон, с улыбкой глядя на своего любовника.

\- А почему бы и нет?

\- Ну… потому, что… мы просто не можем.

Шерлок отставил ноутбук и пододвинулся поближе к Джону, притягивая его к себе. Тот положил голову ему на грудь.

\- Как долго ты сможешь оставаться со мной? – спросил он.

Джон вздохнул.

\- Мне нужно улететь обратно домой в пятницу. Но перед этим я бы хотел навестить родителей, поэтому вечер четверга нам нужно будет провести в городе.

\- Хорошо, тогда в четверг утром поедем обратно.

\- То есть у нас остается всего два дня здесь. Что стало с целой неделей?

\- Джон, неделя не такая длинная, как кажется.

Джон просунул руку под Шерлока и придвинулся ближе.

\- Как скоро ты сможешь приехать в Лос-Анджелес?

\- Через три недели.

Повисло молчание.

\- Черт возьми, - наконец сказал Джон.

Шерлок понимал, о чем он думал. Они провели всего несколько дней вместе, но сама мысль о том, что им предстояло расстаться на один день, а потом на целых три недели, казалась невыносимой.

\- Время пролетит незаметно, - сказал он, хотя сам не верил в то, что говорил.

\- Знаешь, а я так не думаю, – Джон повернулся и поцеловал Шерлока в ключицу, - я буду страшно скучать по тебе.

\- А я по тебе.

Обнявшись, они лежали так еще какое-то время, погруженные в свои мысли.

\- Ну что же, давай встанем. Давай взбодримся. Как насчет прогулки в Хейлшем? Пообедаем там, прогуляемся? Я никогда там не был.

\- Если ты хочешь.

Джон нахмурился: 

\- Нас могут здесь заметить?

\- Вряд ли. Еще ни разу меня здесь не фотографировали. По крайней мере, даже если и делали фотографии, то они не становились общественным достоянием. Хотя машину брать не стоит. Тут в доме есть велосипеды. Мы можем взять их.

\- О, чудесно. Я сто лет не ездил на велике, - Джон усмехнулся, предвкушая поездку, - это будет как загородная прогулка.

\- Почему _как_? Это будет настоящая прогулка.

\- Понимаю. Я, скорее, имел в виду, что это будет то, что делают обычные люди.

\- А мы не обычные люди?

\- Господи боже мой, нет. Мы странные люди. Мы работаем по выходным и во время отпуска. Над нами работают люди, которым платят за то, чтобы они делали нас как можно более привлекательными и яркими. Нам платят за то, чтобы мы играли роли для развлечения населения, и людей, судя по всему, действительно волнует, кто был дизайнером наших смокингов. Наша работа заключается в том, что мы вынуждены ходить на вечеринки и фильмы и рассказывать о себе тем, кого совершенно не знаем. Наша жизнь – это странное существование, Шерлок. Поэтому давай-ка отправимся в этот городок, выпьем там чаю с печеньями и просто будем делать обычные вещи.

Они оделись и, удостоверившись в том, что ключи и кошельки у них с собой, дошли до гаража, в котором стояли велосипеды – красивые, ярко-серебристые - на которых так и хотелось прокатиться. Выкатив велики, они одновременно выставили откидную подножку и, перекинув ногу через раму, сели.

Шерлок первым почувствовал определенного рода боль. После недавних событий его ягодицы явно не были готовы к длительной прогулке на велосипеде. Он посмотрел на Джона, который, судя по выражению лица, сам сделал такое же открытие.

\- Ну… или мы можем просто прогуляться, - сказал Шерлок.

\- Да, давай, пожалуй, прогуляемся, - кивнув, согласился Джон.

Они вернули велосипеды на место. Шерлок был расстроен из-за того, что им так и не удалось прокатиться.

Прогулка была, как размышлял Шерлок, пока они шли, очень беззаботной. Был прекрасный солнечный день, не очень жаркий, дул легкий ветерок, и поздняя летняя трава была сочной и зеленой. Солнечный свет падал на лицо Джона, и его волосы сияли, как золото. Лучи сглаживали черты его лица, придавая глазам удивительно насыщенный голубой оттенок. 

Дорога, по которой они шли, была безлюдной и находилась чуть в стороне от других тропинок, этого было достаточно, чтобы через несколько минут после начала прогулки Джон протянул Шерлоку руку, и они переплели пальцы воедино.

\- Твои родители умерли, да?

Шерлок замешкался.

\- Википедия?

\- Нет, интернет-база данных по всем фильмам.

\- Ну, это история для народа.

\- То есть они живы?

\- Мой отец умер. А мать весьма себе жива. Но она очень трепетно относится к своей частной жизни. Она не в восторге от того, что оба ее сына выбрали себе публичные профессии, но в настоящий ужас ее приводит мысль о том, что кто-то может узнать о ее существовании. Поэтому мы вынуждены говорить, что наши родители умерли.

\- Должно быть, это неприятно.

Шерлок пожал плечами.

\- Мы с матерью не близки. Она слишком заботилась о мнении других людей, чтобы уделять нам достаточно внимания. Мой брат ближе к ней, чем я.

\- Как его зовут?

\- Майкрофт.

\- Могу я познакомиться с ним?

Шерлок посмотрел на него.

\- А ты бы хотел?

Джон остановился и повернул голову, чтобы увидеть лицо Шерлока, вынуждая того тоже остановиться.

\- Шерлок, мы же собираемся быть частью жизни друг друга? Не всей жизни, конечно, но ее основой.

\- Я надеюсь на это.

\- Тогда – да, я хочу познакомиться с твоей семьей, - он задумался, - только если ты не намерен держать в тайне от них наши отношения.

\- Разумеется, нет. Майкрофту будет все равно, что ты мужчина, его будет заботить только одно: есть ли у тебя связи с мафией или другими террористическими организациями, а моя мать будет думать о том, что скажут соседи, ровно до тех пор, пока не увидит тебя. А после этого она сразу спросит, когда мы собираемся подарить ей внуков.

Джон рассмеялся.

\- Ну я вполне уверен, что вопросов с мафией и террористами не возникнет, а вот что касается детей – об этом мы еще поговорим.

Они продолжили прогулку.

\- А что с твоей семьей? – спросил Шерлок. – Ты планируешь им рассказать?

Какое-то время Джон шел молча.

\- Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что хочу навестить их перед отлетом обратно?

\- Ты собираешься рассказать им сейчас?

\- Лучше поскорее сделать это.

\- Что-то я не слышу оптимизма в твоем голосе.

\- Честно говоря, я не знаю, как говорить об этом. Это что - камин-аут? Не думаю, что я могу сказать что-то простое из серии: «Я гей». Я и сам не знаю, так ли это. Все, что я знаю и могу сказать им – это то, что я встретил того, с кем хочу быть, того, кто важен для меня, и, да, это мужчина.

\- Полагаю, они сами придут к определению «гей».

\- Это их дело.

\- Думаешь, они не поймут?

\- По правде сказать, не имею ни малейшего понятия.

\- Твоя сестра ведь лесбиянка?

\- Гарри? Она играет на два фронта. Женщин в дом она никогда не приводила, только мужчин. Не знаю, случайно так получалось или она делала это специально, никогда не интересовался, - Джон посмотрел на Шерлока. - А ты, кажется, никак себя не идентифицируешь в сексуальном плане?

\- Я считаю концепцию бинарной сексуальной идентификации ограниченной и неправдоподобной.

\- Что ж, это очень современная точка зрения. 

\- Мне кажется, проще реагировать на то, привлекает меня человек или нет, в независимости от его пола. Так что, если бы мне нужно было обозначить мою сексуальную ориентацию, я бы сказал, что она меняется от случая к случаю, в зависимости от того, какое человеческое существо я нахожу привлекательным.

\- А как бы ты ответил на вопрос: «Вы гей или натурал?»

Шерлок ухмыльнулся:

\- Я бы сказал: «Я – Шерлок Холмс, я делаю то, что хочу, так что отвалите».

Джон расхохотался:

\- Черт возьми, я хочу футболку с такой надписью.

\- Это можно устроить, - ответил Шерлок, смеясь вместе с Джоном.

Джон притянул его за руку поближе к себе, в его глазах сверкали огоньки смеха, и Шерлок снова почувствовал это. Счастье ракетой пронеслось в его груди, радость от того, что он мог делить это мгновение с Джоном, купаться в его внимании и понимать, что его принимают целиком и полностью.

_Утром я подумал, что, возможно, люблю его._

_Думаю, нет никакого «возможно»._

***

Четверг наступил слишком быстро.

Прогулка по Хейлшему прошла спокойно. Они доехали до деревни, быстро прошлись по ней, выпили по чашечке чая, а заодно купили любимый чай Джона, чтобы заваривать дома, и вернулись обратно, когда солнце уже садилось.

Им очень понравилась эта прогулка, даже несмотря на то, что после нее ноги жутко гудели. Ночью на лужайке перед домом они развели небольшой костер и пили вино, рассказывая друг другу разные актерские байки, а после отправились в постель, где они вновь занимались любовью, вдыхая запах костра, осевший на волосах.

Во вторник они собрали еду и кое-какие необходимые вещи и, сложив все в машину, отправились по направлению к побережью, где были красивые туристические тропинки, о которых Шерлок знал. Они провели весь день, бродя по склонам гор и по долинам, откуда открывался вид на море. То и дело они останавливались там, где им хотелось, а затем снова продолжали свой путь по только им ведомому маршруту – они просто наслаждались свободой так, как могут наслаждаться люди, чья жизнь всегда четко распланирована. Пообедали они на лужайке, а потом еще полчаса просто валялись на удивительно мягкой траве.

В среду они оба были какими-то притихшими. Шерлок понимал, что это их последний полный день вместе, и Джон тоже об этом думал. Они все-таки достали велосипеды, так как их тела уже привыкли к новым ощущениям, свалившимся на них, и просто ездили вокруг Хейлшема, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы что-нибудь сфотографировать. Поужинали они в местном ресторанчике, о котором так мечтал Джон. Все время, пока они ели, он глазел по сторонам с совершенно довольным видом, а Шерлок смотрел в это время на него. Уехали они, когда уже было темно, и дорогу им освещал только слабый свет фонариков, закрепленных на велосипедах. 

Когда они приехали домой, Шерлок повел Джона на задний дворик, держа в руках плед:

\- Когда я был маленьким, то наблюдал здесь за звездами, - сказал он, раскладывая на земле мягкую ткань.

\- О, а я думал, ты сам купил этот дом, - ответил Джон, когда они легли.

\- Нет, дом принадлежал моим родителям. Но, когда отец умер, он перешел к Майкрофту и мне.

Они посмотрели наверх, на потрясающее покрывало из звезд.

\- Это невероятно, - сказал Джон, - такого не увидеть ни в Лондоне, ни в Лос-Анджелесе.

Шерлок почувствовал, как Джон сжал его пальцы. Он прижал его руку к своей груди:

\- Джон, меня передергивает от одной мысли, что тебе нужно уезжать.

\- Я знаю. Меня тоже.

\- Я не привык принимать во внимание нужды и потребности другого человека. Я не знаю, смогу ли я быть достойным партнером для тебя.

Было очень темно, и он не мог толком видеть лица Джона, но почувствовал, что мужчина приподнялся, опершись на локоть, и теперь смотрел на него:

\- Что за ахинею ты несешь?

\- Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что если… - он сглотнул, - если ты посчитаешь, что мы провели вместе достаточно времени и что продолжать отношения дальше не имеет смысла, тогда…

\- Нет, прекрати. Прекрати сейчас же. Шерлок… Боже, ты невероятный. После всех наших разговоров? Совместно принятых решений? Планов? Ни с того ни с сего ты думаешь, что мне нужны какие-то отходные пути?

\- Я стараюсь быть реалистом. Еще немного, и мы дойдем до точки, когда назад повернуть будет нельзя, ну или, по крайней мере, почти нельзя. Если я приеду в Лос-Анджелес, и мы станем жить вместе.

\- Никаких _если_. Ты приедешь в Лос-Анджелес и ты… - Джон прервался, нахмурившись.

Шерлок кивнул.

\- Вот, ты тоже понимаешь, о чем именно мы говорим. Пока мы здесь наслаждаемся синим небом над головой и пением птиц – это прекрасно, но это только пока. Там будет реальный мир, Джон. Там будут люди, которым нужно будет объяснять, почему я переехал к тебе, там будут друзья, которых придется держать в неведении, фотографы на каждом углу. Мы говорим о совместной жизни, хотя знаем друг друга с весны, а были вместе меньше, чем неделю. Тебе не кажется, что все происходит слишком быстро?

Джон снова откинулся на спину.

\- Да. Это так.

\- Я все равно приеду в Лос-Анджелес. У меня там есть место, где я могу жить, и совсем необязательно останавливаться у тебя. Мы могли бы видеться каждый день.

\- Так будет хуже. Ездить туда-сюда, так нас точно застукают.

Шерлока слегка замутило от того, что он намеревался сказать.

\- Джон, пойми меня правильно, но, может быть, нам не стоит видеться до окончания шумихи вокруг Оскара.

Джон совсем притих.

\- Ты _этого_ хочешь?

\- Нет. Я не этого хочу. Ты знаешь, чего я хочу.

\- Ты хочешь всем объявить о нас.

\- Я понимаю, почему этого делать нельзя, и я это принимаю. Поэтому, если нам нельзя жить открыто, можешь быть, будет лучше, менее болезненно, взять паузу до того момента, пока это не станет возможным.

Он услышал, как Джон глубоко вздохнул.

\- Может быть, и так.

Какое-то время они молча лежали.

\- Так минуточку, ничего подобного! - воскликнул Джон. - Лучше от этого не будет. Возможно, будет проще. Возможно, более удобно. Но, Шерлок, _нет._ Я не откажусь от тебя, потому что так _проще,_ – он снова сел и притянул Шерлока к себе, чтобы видеть его лицо, - мне наплевать, что все развивается быстро, что это нечто новое. Оттого, что мы проведем вместе десять дней, а не семь, я не стану в тебе более уверен. И, черт возьми, я не стану жить вдалеке от тебя в течение _шести месяцев._ Три недели уже убьют меня, - он сжал лицо Шерлока в своих руках, - помнишь, что ты говорил в нашу первую ночь здесь? О том, чего ты хочешь? Я тоже хочу этого. Чтобы ты был в моей жизни, каждый день, всегда. И я не собираюсь ждать. И я не собираюсь как-то упрощать эту ситуацию. От этого не будет никакого толка. Так что послушай меня, мистер Холмс. Как только ты сможешь, ты поедешь в Лос-Анджелес, и ты будешь жить в моем доме, и мы сделаем все, что от нас зависит, чтобы не быть замеченными, но для этого мы не будем расставаться, пусть даже и временно.

Шерлок почувствовал, как у него защипало в глазах. Он поднял руки и накрыл ими ладони Джона.

\- Джон, - единственное, что он смог выдавить из себя, - я надеялся, что ты скажешь именно это.

Джон крепко его обнял, а Шерлок обнял его в ответ, не желая никогда больше отпускать этого человека и еще больше желая рассказать об этом всему миру.

***

В четверг утром они собрали вещи и погрузили их в машину, оба притихшие донельзя. Они собирались без энтузиазма, а, скорее, из чувства необходимости.

И, даже несмотря на то, что у них впереди еще будет ночь в квартире у Шерлока, накануне они провели время так, как будто это была их последняя ночь на земле. Тогда под звездным небом Джон раздел Шерлока, и от его прикосновений тот издавал такие звуки, на которые сам не знал, что способен. После того, как они закончили, Джон без сил упал на плед, позволяя Шерлоку делать с собой все, чего тот хотел. А Шерлок через ласки старался передать все свои ощущения, сказать о том, что Джон изменил его, и он уже не станет прежним, что это теперь просто невозможно, и даже если его начнут осуждать за это, ему будет все равно.

Джон посмотрел на дом и все, что их окружало.

\- Мне здесь понравилось, - сказал он.

\- Я всегда был в восторге от этого места, - ответил Шерлок, - а теперь, я думаю, к этим чувствам добавится особый эмоциональный оттенок.

\- А мы сможем приехать сюда еще раз?

\- Конечно, в любое время.

\- Ну, в ближайшее время такой возможности не предвидится.

\- Дом никуда не денется.

Джон взял руку Шерлока в свою и поцеловал его.

\- Мне кажется, что эта поездка будет судьбоносной.

\- Да ладно тебе, трасса М25 не такая уж страшная.

Он негромко засмеялся в ответ.

\- Ладно, давай уже покончим с этим. Все двери заперты?

\- Да.

Они сели в машину. Откидной верх на этот раз был поднят, так как небо хмурилось, и вот-вот мог начаться дождик. Вскоре они выехали на трассу А21 и спокойно доехали до Лондона. Шерлок ощущал давление города - большое количество людей, разнообразие архитектуры, и чем ближе они подъезжали к его квартире, тем, как ему казалось, больше людей пялилось на него. Он и не подозревал, насколько свободно и непринужденно он ощущал себя за городом. Сейчас этого чувства как не бывало.

Джон заехал в подземный гараж. Они достали вещи и поднялись в квартиру на лифте. Когда они открыли дверь 221Б, то оба вздохнули с облегчением.

\- Удивительно, - сказал Джон, выпрямляя спину, - я провел здесь всего одну ночь, а это место уже кажется мне домом.

\- Я и сам не часто здесь бываю, - Шерлок осмотрелся. - Хотя всегда предполагал, что это будет основным домом, а в Лос-Анджелес я буду ездить по необходимости.

\- Хмм. Мы можем поговорить об этом твоем плане, м?

Шерлок улыбнулся, а его собственные мысли эхом отдавались в голове.

_Я просто хочу, чтобы было ясно - все то, что касается меня, касается и тебя._

\- Обязательно.

Джон посмотрел на часы.

\- Черт, не хочу этого говорить, но уже почти три часа, и если я хочу увидеть родителей, то мне пора ехать.

\- Если хочешь, бери машину.

На этой фразе Джон оживился.

\- Да?

\- Конечно, я никуда не собираюсь ехать.

Джон подошел ближе и обнял Шерлока за талию.

\- А чем ты будешь заниматься, пока меня не будет?

\- Планировал разобрать почту. Салли должна подъехать, нам нужно решить кое-какие вопросы.

\- Ответ неверный, - сказал Джон, делая вид, что очень сердится.

\- О, прошу меня простить. Вообще-то я хотел сказать, что я в беспамятстве упаду на этот диван и буду отрицать само существование мира до тех пор, мой ненаглядный не соизволит вернуться ко мне.

Джон рассмеялся.

\- Так-то лучше, - сказал он и поцеловал Шерлока.

Когда он уже хотел остановиться, Шерлок притянул его ближе, чуть наклонил его голову и стал целовать полуприкрытые губы Джона, дразня его. Он почувствовал, как Джон улыбнулся и провел рукой по его груди и шее.

\- Ммм, ты усложняешь мой отъезд, - проурчал Джон, вплетая слова между поцелуями.

\- Вы разгадали мой хитроумный план, мистер Ватсон.

Джон сжал ягодицы Шерлока и отстранился.

\- Я уже взрослый мужчина, способный контролировать свое либидо и устоять против напора своего сексуального парня.

\- Проклятие, снова промах, - Шерлок скрестил руки на груди, и они с Джоном какое-то время просто стояли так, посмеиваясь друг над другом.

\- Все, я пошел. Постараюсь не задерживаться. Но, вероятнее всего, поужинаю с семьей.

\- Хорошо.

У лифта Джон кинул последний взгляд на Шерлока и ушел.

Тот вздохнул, потом взял свой чемодан и направился к спальне, чтобы распаковать вещи.

***

Салли пришла вскоре после отъезда Джона.

\- Как прошла поездка? – спросила она.

Шерлок ожидал, когда на ее лице появится самодовольное выражение, но она выглядела искренне заинтересованной.

\- Слишком быстро, - ответил он.

\- Все было нормально? 

Он понимал, о чем она действительно спрашивала.

_У вас все получилось? Удался ли секс? Наладили ли вы отношения за такой короткий промежуток времени? Оказался ли этот роман чем-то большим, а не просто увлечением во время съемок? Остались ли чувства после того, как адреналин спал?_

Он встретился с ней взглядом:

\- Все было идеально.

Салли улыбнулась и похлопала его по плечу.

\- Хорошо.

\- По правде говоря, мы решили, что когда я в конце месяца вернусь в Лос-Анджелес, то остановлюсь у Джона.

\- Ясно, - по ее лицу он понял, что она хотела задать вопрос.

\- Мы не будем открыто встречаться. Только после Оскара.

Салли задумалась:

\- Будет тяжело.

\- Я знаю. Мы понимаем.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что и я, и Гарри - мы сделаем все, что от нас потребуется.

\- Я знаю.

\- На самом деле, мы уже предприняли кое-какие шаги.

\- Я тебе доверяю, Салли.

Она явно была тронута этой фразой.

\- Спасибо, Шерлок. Боже, ты мне нравишься таким мягким и добродушным. Джон хорошо на тебя влияет.

Он ничего не смог поделать и слегка покраснел:

\- Думаю, да.

Они сели за обеденный стол и в течение нескольких часов обсуждали письма, расписание, планы поездок, будущие проекты и десятки телефонных звонков, которые Шерлок пропустил за время отдыха. Около пяти часов вчера они уже практически заканчивали работу, когда Шерлок услышал звук поднимающегося лифта. Джон не мог вернуться так рано, и он посчитал, что это кто-то из его соседей. Но лифт остановился на его этаже, и двери открылись.

Шерлок увидел Джона. С одного только взгляда он понял, что что-то пошло не так. Он перевел взгляд на Салли - она тоже все поняла.

\- Уже ухожу, - сказала она, собирая свои вещи.

Джон мельком глянул на нее, когда она прошла мимо.

\- Джон, что случилось? Ты вернулся раньше, чем думал.

Джон не ответил. Рывком сняв пиджак, он со всей силы кинул его на диван, а потом провел рукой по лбу.

Шерлок чуть отступил, не зная, что сейчас нужно делать.

\- Ты… виделся с родителями?

В принципе он понимал, что именно могло случиться, но нужно было сделать так, чтобы Джон выговорился.

\- Да, твою мать, я видел моих чертовых родителей, - Джон посмотрел на него, - они как всегда были в своем репертуаре. Не удовлетворенными всем, что есть в их жизни, за что, кстати, плачу я. В течение часа я спокойно слушал их жалобы на здоровье, заботливо интересовался разными медицинскими деталями. И когда, наконец-то, они соизволили спросить, как у меня дела, я сообщил им, что в моей жизни кое-кто появился и что я очень счастлив. Когда же они поняли, о чем идет речь, то прямым текстом сказали мне, что я не их сын, раз позволяю себе _«подставлять свою задницу кому-то»!!!_.

Последнюю фразу он прокричал, хватая первый попавшийся предмет, которым оказалась книга, и швыряя его в сторону.

\- Вот дерьмо, - добавил он. – Прости.

\- Джон, я… - Шерлок не понимал, как поступить, - я не знаю, что сказать.

\- А тут нечего говорить. Я надеялся, что этого не случится, но боялся, что в результате так и будет. Я сказал им, что если они не считают меня больше своим сыном, тогда им придется выехать из дома, который я им купил, уволить горничную, которой я плачу зарплату. Вот тогда начался кошмар.

\- _Тогда_?

\- Мой отец поинтересовался, как давно я стал педиком, а мать просто плакала оттого, что у нее не будет внуков, хотя у нее их уже четверо, а потом началось: «О, мы так и знали, что эти говнюки сделают из тебя гея». Что сейчас все фильмы об этом, а потом мой отец… - Джон до этого говорил быстро, а потом неожиданно прервался, прокашлялся и, когда он снова заговорил, его голос звучал надломлено от рвущихся наружу слез, - мой родной _отец_ сказал мне, что он больше не оставит меня наедине с моими племянниками.

Шерлок почувствовал, что его замутило.

\- О, боже мой.

\- Мои _племянники_ , Шерлок. Как будто я представляю теперь для них какую-то опасность. Как будто я ненормальный, псих. Я люблю этих мальчиков, боже, как он мог даже подумать… - Джон встряхнул головой.

Шерлок сделал единственную вещь, которая пришла ему в голову. Он подошел и прижал Джона к своей груди, а тот прильнул к нему и обнял в ответ.

\- Мне очень жаль, - сказал Шерлок, целуя волосы Джона.

Джон еще какое-то время пытался держать себя в руках, а потом просто сорвался. Шерлок обнимал его, пока Джон плакал, отгоняя все мысли о том, как он мог отомстить его родителям за то, через что они заставили его пройти.

Джон быстро успокоился, но продолжал стоять в объятиях Шерлока.

\- Боже, - наконец-то сказал он, - прости, я не предполагал, что так расклеюсь.

\- У тебя на то были все основания. И если не рядом со мной, то где же еще?

Джон кивнул. Шерлок передал ему салфетку, он высморкался и протер глаза.

\- Хорошо хоть остальные члены моей семьи дали мне понять, что они со мной. И они сделали все, чтобы я понял – для них это не проблема. Это помогает. Мне уже 38 лет, я не ребенок, но мои родители… Это гораздо тяжелее, чем я предполагал.

\- Джон, я бы никогда не хотел вставать между тобой и твоей семьей. Если бы я знал…

\- Перестань, - сказал Джон, отстраняясь от Шерлока и глядя ему прямо в глаза. – Давай проясним одну вещь. _Ты_ не встаешь между мной и ими, Шерлок. Это _они_. В этом нет ни твоей, ни моей вины, это их проблема. И они свыкнутся. У них сейчас просто шок. Я мог бы вести себя лучше, но я разозлился, а это, в свою очередь, разозлило отца. Пройдет время, остальные родственники поговорят с ними, и они привыкнут к мысли, что… - он слегка рассмеялся. - Ну они же не смогут просто выкинуть меня из своей жизни? Я же чертов кормилец.

\- Должен сказать, что это тоже неправильно.

\- А почему? Кто позаботится о них, если не я? У меня есть средства, - Джон устало улыбнулся. – Спасибо.

\- За что?

\- За то, что ты рядом со мной сейчас. За то, что успокаивал меня.

\- Разве не так поступают бойфренды?

\- Полагаю, что именно так, – Джон сел на диван, он чувствовал слабость во всем теле.

Шерлок сел на пуф, стоящий рядом с диваном.

\- Я чертовски устал.

\- Давай что-нибудь поедим, ты, должно быть, голоден.

\- Да, слегка. Дай мне немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя. Я сам не свой.

Шерлок взял его руку в свои и немного взъерошил волосы на голове.

\- Это все очень сложно. Твоя семья, наши карьеры, бизнес, пресса – это не честно. Остальным парам не приходится проходить через эти препятствия в тот период, когда они еще сами привыкают друг к другу.

\- Думаю, это просто наша доля, мы, черт подери, попали в это сами, – Джон посмотрел на него, - и даже не смей снова начинать разговор о том, что будет проще, если мы просто не будем вместе.

\- Кто считает, что я собирался это сказать?

\- Я. И для меня это важно,- он наклонился ближе. - Потому что ты стоишь того, чтобы проходить через это, через все проблемы, невзгоды – через все, - он скользил глазами по его лицу, и Шерлок увидел, как он задержал дыхание, готовясь сказать. 

_О, боже, нет. Он сейчас это скажет._

\- Шерлок, я…

\- Нет, не надо, - выпалил Шерлок, прижимая руку к его рту, - не говори этого.

_Не говори, не дав мне шанса. Я любил тебя все это время, Джон. И ты все сделал: сел в самолет, пришел на спектакль с той гортензией, ты держал меня в своих руках и не ушел даже тогда, когда я думал, что ты уйдешь. Все то, что мы имеем сейчас - благодаря тебе, а ты в ответ получаешь только боль, поэтому, пожалуйста, позволь мне дать тебе что-то взамен, пока ты меня не опередил и в этом._

Джон закрыл рот, поник и посмотрел на Шерлока:

\- О, я… э… хорошо. Не буду. Извини, – он собрался встать и уйти, не глядя на Шерлока.

Шерлок прокрутил последние секунды разговора у себя в голове и понял, как все выглядело со стороны и что, должно быть, Джон подумал.

_О, прекрасно, Холмс. Тебе удалось все испортить. Исправь все, ты, чертов идиот._

\- Джон, подожди, я не это имел в виду, пожалуйста, сядь. Прости меня. Я все испортил.

Джон сел, немного нахмурившись.

\- Я хорошо умею показывать чужие эмоции на экране, но со своими у меня проблема.

Джон неуверенно улыбнулся:

\- Я знаю.

\- Ты заслуживаешь кого-то, кто мог бы адекватно выражать свои чувства, кто мог бы говорить с тобой, как умеют нормальные люди.

\- О, не начинай опять талдычить о том, чего я заслуживаю. Никто не будет лучше тебя, и нет ничего нормального в том…

\- Я люблю тебя, Джон.

Джон мгновенно замолчал и остался сидеть с открытым ртом. Шерлок смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Слова были произнесены, и он поймал себя на мысли, что мог бы повторять их снова и снова, пока они не заполнят всю комнату, пока они своим количеством не сравняются с глубиной его чувств к этому мужчине.

\- Прости, что прервал тебя. Я знаю, ты хотел сказать то же самое. Но я не мог позволить тебе этого. Я не мог позволить, чтобы это снова был ты. Чтобы ты проявил свою решительность. Потому что именно ты всегда помогаешь мне найти выход из сложной ситуации. А сейчас я сам хочу сделать первый шаг и быть смелым ради тебя.

Джон потихоньку приходил в себя. Он взял лицо Шерлока в свои руки, улыбаясь, хотя его глаза снова становились влажными.

\- Тебе не нужно быть смелым ради меня, глупый. Будь собой – вот все, чего я хочу.

\- Я еще не привык к этому.

\- Знаю, и меня это бесит, я бы хотел, чтобы это было не так.

Шерлок держался за колени Джона, чтобы не потерять равновесие.

\- Ты единственный, кто не хочет меня исправлять.

\- А зачем мне тебя исправлять? Ты же не сломанный, – Джон страстно поцеловал его один раз, потом другой. - Ты совершенно сумасшедший, и безумно талантливый, и странный, и прекрасный, и невыносимый, и потрясающий, и я так сильно тебя, черт возьми, люблю, Шерлок.

Шерлок глубоко вздохнул и позволил Джону себя обнять, они хотели поцеловать друг друга в губы, но их движения были слишком хаотичными, и они все время промахивались, целуя щеки, скулы, носы – но это было неважно.

Наконец, они остановились и просто обняли друг друга. Шерлок чувствовал себя так, как будто все его позвонки встали на место, тело расслабилось, и он успокоился.

\- Я тебя люблю, - повторил он Джону на ухо.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю.

Он вздохнул и отстранился.

\- Что же, этот вопрос решен.

Джон засмеялся.

\- Да, давай вычеркнем этот пункт из повестки дня.

\- Пора что-нибудь съесть. Я умираю с голода.

Они хотели выбраться куда-нибудь, но потом оба поняли, что не смогут этим вечером притворяться просто друзьями.

\- Я не настолько хороший актер, Шерлок, - сказал Джон. – Пройдут недели перед тем, как я смогу смотреть на тебя без мультяшных сердечек в глазах.

Поэтому они сделали бутерброды, картофель-фри и, захватив светлое пиво, которое покупала Салли, расположились у телевизора.

\- Во сколько у тебя рейс? – отставив тарелку, спросил Шерлок.

Джон скорчил гримасу.

\- Около десяти утра.

\- О, то есть тебе нужно будет рано уехать.

\- Я вызову такси.

Шерлок задумался.

\- Я бы мог отвезти тебя.

\- Совершенно точно нет. Я не смогу попрощаться с тобой на людях, Шерлок, – он повернулся и посмотрел на него. - Боже, я не хочу уезжать.

\- Я приеду через несколько недель. Не заметишь, как пролетит время. Мы будем переписываться и созваниваться по Скайпу.

\- Ммм, всего лишь имитация общения.

Шерлок поднялся и протянул руку.

\- Тогда давай сделаем так, чтобы сегодняшняя ночь запомнилась нам надолго.

Джон взял его за руку и позволил Шерлоку притянуть его к себе.

\- С удовольствием.

***

Утро наступило неожиданно быстро, как это всегда происходит, когда кому-то хочется, чтобы оно не наступало как можно дольше. Будильник прозвенел в половине шестого, но к этому времени они уже проснулись. Шерлок протянул руку, чтобы как можно скорее выключить будильник и снова обнять Джона.  
Джон повернул голову и улыбнулся, проводя руками по телу Шерлока. Утреннее солнце скользило по его коже, как золотистые лепестки, освещая уголки его глаз, придавая им насыщенный голубой цвет.

\- Джон, - застонал Шерлок, - о, черт, да, - процедил он сквозь сжатые зубы.

Джон просто улыбнулся в ответ и продолжил двигать бедрами. Он отпрянул назад, ухватился руками за ноги Шерлока, меняя позу, вытягивая корпус вдоль тела партнера. Его член с каждой секундой становился все тверже.

\- Ты хочешь кончить так? - прошептал он, не открывая глаз.

\- Да, - сумел произнести Шерлок.

Его не переставало поражать, каким разным мог быть Джон во время их занятий сексом. Вчера он затащил его в постель и взял сильно и решительно, так что Шерлоку пришлось держаться за изголовье кровати, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Он не сдерживал стонов, и они кончили вместе настолько громко, что, как показалось Шерлоку, было слышно на всю Англию. 

А сейчас Джон был нежен и мягок, еще совсем сонный, он скользил по члену Шерлока легкими движениями.

\- Ты первый.

Шерлок сжал член Джона в руке и стал водить пальцами вверх и вниз, очень медленно, изучая тело своего любовника. Джон замедлил свои движения и позволил голове расслабленно опуститься. Он очень быстро кончил Шерлоку на живот и стиснул зубы, чувствуя, как мышцы стискивают член Шерлока там, внутри. Он еле успел отдышаться, как снова начал двигаться, более сильно, сжимая член Шерлока в себе. Наклонившись, он поцеловал любовника, прикусив его нижнюю губу.

\- Черт, Джон, - задыхаясь прошептал Шерлок, - боже, ты такой узкий там, это потрясающе.  
Джон улыбнулся.

\- Кончи в меня, Шерлок.

\- Да, Боже… да…

\- Я хочу смотреть на тебя, - он разглядывал лицо Шерлока, а тот кончил через несколько движений, и Джон не отводил от него глаз. – Боже, ты такой красивый в эти моменты, - прошептал Джон, утыкаясь лицом в шею Шерлока, - когда ты теряешь контроль и просто позволяешь этому происходить.

Шерлок обнял его, тяжело дыша, еще толком не осознавая того, что произошло.

\- Боже, я тебя люблю.

Это все, что он мог сказать сейчас, единственная мысль, которая крутилась в его сознании.

Джон перекатился на спину, целуя грудь Шерлока.

\- Мне кажется, тебе нравится это говорить.

\- Я привыкаю к этому.

Они лежали вместе, наслаждаясь моментом, но время неумолимо шло.

Душ, одежда, сборы, завтрак, и Шерлок не успел опомниться, как уже наступило восемь утра, и за Джоном приехало такси. Они стояли у дверей лифта, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

\- Позвони, как доедешь, - попросил Шерлок.

Джон кивнул.

\- Обязательно, – он поднял глаза и посмотрел на Шерлока. - Ненавижу это.

\- И я, - Шерлок притянул его к себе и обнял. - Три недели.

Он почувствовал, как Джон кивнул. Они поцеловались, чуть касаясь губами губ друг друга, и в этом поцелуе было прощание и обещание увидеться очень скоро.

\- Я люблю тебя.

\- Три недели.

Он отпрянул и склонил голову.

\- Я тебя тоже люблю…

Джон сделал шаг в сторону и взял свой чемодан.

\- Тогда до связи по Скайпу?

\- Как скажешь, - Шерлок засунул руки в карманы. - Хорошего пути.

Джон кивнул.

\- Пока, Шерлок.

Он не сводил с него глаз, пока двери лифта не закрылись.

Шерлок подошел к окну и стал наблюдать за тем, как Джон вышел из дома и сел в такси. Он посмотрел на окна квартиры 221Б. Шерлок поднял руку, хотя в это время дня Джон вряд ли смог бы увидеть его в окне. Джон все равно махнул. Потом он сел в машину и уехал.

Шерлок обернулся и посмотрел на свою опустевшую теперь квартиру. В ней не было Джона, и сейчас она была какой-то незавершенной без него.


	11. Глава 11

Полет от Лондона до Лос-Анджелеса занимал одиннадцать часов, плюс минус еще тридцать минут. Шерлок много раз летал этим маршрутом, и для него всегда было просто пыткой стараться занять себя чем-то во время такого долгого пребывания на одном месте в течение столь длительного времени. В этот раз полет казался еще более бесконечным, ведь на том конце земного шара его ждал Джон. От нетерпения Шерлок чуть ли не подскакивал на месте, и нервное напряжение подогревалось еще и тем, что его приезд должен был стать для Джона полной неожиданностью. 

Дело в том, что Шерлоку удалось изменить свой рабочий график так, чтобы освободиться на два дня раньше, но об этом он Джону говорить не стал. Гарри помогла ему организовать этот сюрприз, и он уже не мог дождаться того, что увидит крайне удивленное выражение лица своего любимого человека.

Он пытался спать, но ничего не получалось. Он пытался читать, но мысли отвлекали его. Он даже стал подумывать о том, чтобы выпить, но потом понял - это плохая идея, ведь когда он приземлится в аэропорту Лос-Анджелеса, он должен быть абсолютно трезвым и вменяемым. В результате он просто стал слушать музыку на своем iPod.

Медленно и мучительно, но полет завершился.

Шерлок взял ручную кладь и ноутбук – он всегда путешествовал налегке, так как в Лос-Анджелесе у него было полно одежды дома. Это экономило время - ведь ему не нужно было отстаивать очередь на получении багажа, и это уменьшало шансы быть пойманным фотографами, которые могли решить, что сегодня он будет их главной сенсацией. И вот, собрав вещи и кивнув на прощание экипажу, он стал спускаться по трапу.

Гарри уже ждала его возле поста охраны. Она слегка улыбнулась и взмахнула рукой, Шерлок улыбнулся ей в ответ.

\- Добро пожаловать домой, - сказала она.

\- Боже, как это здорово - сойти с этого чертового самолета.

\- Давай, нам пора. Я видела кучу фотографов в терминале прибытия. Мы можем проскочить мимо.

К сожалению, у них не получилось. Как только они попали в зал ожидания, два фотографа тут же стали их фотографировать. Они сделали серию снимков, ослепляя Шерлока вспышками, выкрикивая его имя, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. Были известны фотографы, которые сыпали грязными ругательствами и оскорбительными словами в адрес знаменитости только для того, чтобы получить кадр, где лицо звезды было бы искажено злостью, но эти двое просто делали фотографии. Они даже не стали преследовать его, что тоже частенько случалось. Несколько раз щелкнув затворами, они вернулись на свое место.

\- Не так уж и плохо, - пробормотала Гарри.

\- Бывало и хуже.

До ее машины они добрались уже без эксцессов. Шерлок поставил сумку на заднее сиденье и сел в автомобиль. Гарри села на водительское место, и Шерлок стал ждать, пока она заведет мотор. Но женщина просто сидела и молчала.

\- Гарри?

\- О’кей, мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать, - она чуть повернулась в его сторону.

_О, Боже, сейчас будет речь в стиле не-обижай-моего-брата. Нужно просто спокойно выслушать ее._

\- Хорошо, - тихо ответил он, ожидая начала монолога.

Гарри глубоко вздохнула.

\- Я не эмоциональная девочка. Если честно, я та еще сучка. Но я люблю своего брата больше всего на свете. Он самый лучший мужчина, которого я когда-либо знала. Меня очень расстраивало его одиночество на протяжении такого длительного времени, даже если это и был его осознанный выбор. Он заслуживает большего, он заслуживает всего. Так что я хочу поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты с ним.

Шерлок удивленно посмотрел на нее.

\- Поблагодарить меня?

\- Да. За то, что ты делаешь Джона счастливым. Я никогда не видела его таким. Как будто кто-то, наконец, нашел кнопку его включения, – она улыбнулась, и Шерлок удивился, увидев слезы на ее глазах. – Поэтому спасибо за то, что не испугался и не убежал от него.

Он вздохнул.

\- Я испугался. И я все еще напуган. Но твой брат очень много значит для меня, Гарри. И я просто не смогу отвернуться от него, даже если захочу.

Она похлопала его по плечу.

\- Ты ведь ожидал услышать от меня совсем иное?

\- Должен признаться, я ожидал что-то вроде: «Только попробуй обидеть его, и я убью тебя во сне».

\- О, Шерлок. Мы же воспитанные люди. Разумеется, я не стану объяснять тебе такие элементарные вещи, - она завела машину, и они поехали.

Джон жил в Голливуд-Хиллс. Шерлок никогда не бывал у него дома, ведь они не были знакомы до съемок фильма в Торонто, и не совсем понимал, чего ожидать. Джон был не из тех, кто стал бы жить в гламурном доме, но он точно мог позволить себе большой особняк. Шерлок представлял себе удобный и практичный дом, такой же, каким был сам Джон. Возможно, довоенной постройки. Даже напоминающий ранчо.

Поэтому когда они въехали на крутой подъем, ведущий через засаженную деревьями дорогу к дому, Шерлок только и мог, что удивленно смотреть в окно.

\- Мило, да? – сказала Гарри.

Он слышал по ее голосу, что она улыбается.

\- Здесь красиво, - ответил Шерлок.

Это был большой коттедж с облицовкой из дерева и речных камней. Его было сложно разглядеть с дороги, потому что его закрывал сосновый лес, а сам дом стоял на вершине склона. Шерлок вышел из машины. Дом очень впечатлил его, но он тут же забыл обо всем, когда увидел припаркованную машину Джона рядом и понял, что теперь их разделяет всего лишь одна дверь.

\- Пойдем, - сказала Гарри, беря его сумку. - Я впущу тебя, а потом свалю и оставлю вас двоих наедине.

\- Гарри, я очень благодарен тебе за твою помощь.

\- Он будет на седьмом небе от счастья, увидев тебя, - сказала она, улыбаясь, и открыла входную дверь, прислонив палец к губам, как бы говоря: «Тшш».

Шерлок прошел за ней и, войдя в дом, сразу же почувствовал манящий запах приготовленной еды. Они даже не успели дойти до двери, как Шерлок услышал голос Джона, и только один этот звук заставил его сердце сжаться.

\- Гарри?

\- Да, Джон, это я.

\- Ты принесла каперсы?

\- Да. Они у меня прямо тут, – она передала Шерлоку упаковку каперсов. - А еще у меня для тебя сюрприз.

\- О? – сказал он, посмеиваясь. - Надеюсь, он с содержанием алкоголя. Я бы хотел напиться сегодня и проспать до пятницы.

Гарри кивнула в ту сторону, откуда раздавался голос Джона.

\- Он на кухне, - прошептала Гарри. - Вперед, - легко подталкивая Шерлока, сказала она.

А потом, кивнув ему на прощание, ушла.

Шерлок распрямил плечи и пошел на кухню. Она была большой и хорошо оборудованной – это было все, что он успел отметить, потому что его внимание привлек Джон, стоящий у плиты спиной к входу.

Шерлок прекрасно понимал, когда продумывал свой план, что может застать Джона совершенно не готовым к встрече, например, потным после спортклуба или испачканным после домашней уборки, или одетым в какие-нибудь старые синтетические шорты и затасканную футболку. Но, насколько мог судить Шерлок сейчас, Джон выглядел идеально. На нем были опрятная футболка и джинсы, которые прекрасно ему подходили. Поверх всего на нем был фартук, и Шерлок не мог не подумать, что в нем Джон выглядел очень мило. Он готовил какую-то вкусную еду, которая приятно пахла лимоном и чесноком. Всего, что Шерлок увидел, было достаточно для того, чтобы он выронил из рук упаковку каперсов.

Он облокотился о дверь и просто наслаждался моментом.

\- Боюсь, что у меня нет с собой алкоголя, - сказал он, - но если ты хочешь проспать до пятницы, я могу помочь тебе с этим.

Деревянная палочка, которой Джон помешивал еду, с легким стуком выпала из его рук. С широко раскрытыми глазами он обернулся и, увидев Шерлока, открыл рот. Тот сначала чуть приподнял уголки губ, а потом начал все больше и больше расплываться в широченной улыбке.

\- Шерлок!

\- Сюрприз, - ответил он.

В ответ Джон улыбнулся, и эта его улыбка осветила все вокруг. Он быстро пересек кухню и тут же оказался в объятиях Шерлока.

\- Я смог… - только и успел произнести Шерлок, до того, как настойчивые губы Джона накрыли его собственные поцелуем.

Он сдался без колебаний, охотно отвечая на поцелуй. Их языки сплетались, Шерлок скользил руками по спине Джона и наслаждался ощущениями его сильного тела, его мускулами, его дыханием и бьющимся сердцем. Одной рукой Джон придерживал Шерлока за плечи, а другую запустил в его волосы, мягко прижимая к себе так, чтобы тот не смог отстраниться, даже если бы захотел. Он целовал уголки его губ, щеки, шею, а потом просто крепко обнял его, прижимаясь к своему любовнику как можно ближе.

\- Джон, - только и произнес Шерлок.

\- Я не верю в то, что ты действительно здесь, - сказал Джон, и его голос прозвучал как-то сдавленно.

Шерлок чуть отпрянул и посмотрел на его лицо, отмечая про себя его увлажнившиеся глаза.

\- Джон, ты, что, плачешь?

\- Нет! – всхлипнул он. – Может, немного, - слегка краснея, добавил он. - Я просто счастлив видеть тебя. Как ты оказался здесь? Ты же должен был приехать в пятницу!

\- Мне удалось поменять график, чтобы прилететь на несколько дней раньше. Хотел сделать тебе сюрприз.

Джон засмеялся и, поглаживая руки Шерлока, ответил:

\- Ты удивил меня, это точно. Лучший сюрприз за всю мою жизнь.

\- Я не мог больше ждать, - Шерлок посмотрел на него.

Джон кивнул, продолжая смотреть ему в глаза.

\- Вот ты и здесь. Больше никакого ожидания.

Шерлок взял лицо Джона в свои ладони.

\- Больше никакого ожидания.

Он наклонился и снова поцеловал его, но на этот раз не спеша. Джон оперся на его предплечья, а потом приблизился и обнял его за талию. Шерлок развернул Джона так, что теперь тот оказался прижатым к стене, а он сам сильнее обнял его. Джон страстно отвечал на все его прикосновения. Он приподнял ногу и прижал ее к телу Шерлока, а тот в свою очередь опустил руки чуть ниже и сжал ягодицы Джона, чуть приподнимая его, сгибая свои колени и придерживая его. Джон полностью обвил ногами Шерлока, держась за его плечи, чтобы не упасть. Новая поза задала определенный тон, позволяя Джону, оказавшемуся теперь выше обычного, перехватить инициативу в поцелуе.

\- Все в порядке? – сумел выговорить Шерлок.

\- А разве ты не чувствуешь, что все хорошо? – переспросил Джон, целуя лицо Шерлока.

\- Это… не знаю… не лишает тебя мужественности?

Джон облизнул губы.

\- Я кажусь тебе не мужественным? – придерживая Шерлока за шею, он двинул бедрами, сильнее вжимаясь в него.

Шерлок моментально почувствовал эрекцию Джона.

\- Как раз наоборот.

\- Хорошо. Потому что когда я трахну тебя сегодня, вопросов про мою мужественность у тебя больше не будет.

Шерлок застонал и резко прижал Джона к стене, кусая и целуя его шею. Он посасывал место, где пульсировала вена, и, вцепившись в края футболки, отодвигал их, чтобы добраться до ключицы. Джон просто прислонился головой к стене и двигал бедрами, пока Шерлок удерживал его на весу, плотно прижав к стене. Джон положил руки ему на шею, приподнял голову и снова поцеловал Шерлока, глубоко и нежно. Он прервался только, чтобы перевести дыхание, положив голову Шерлоку на плечи. Какое-то время они просто стояли, приходя в себя.

\- Боже, я так скучал по тебе, - прошептал Шерлок.

\- И я скучал по тебе, каждую секунду, - выдохнул Джон.

Он плавно опустил ноги на пол.

\- Я готовил ужин для нас с Гарри, но, судя по всему, она уже убежала. Ты голоден?

\- Да. Думаю, да. А что ты готовишь? Пахнет вкусно.

Джон махнул рукой:

\- Ничего особенного. Просто поджариваю креветки с лимоном и чесноком и с… а где каперсы?

Шерлок улыбнулся и потянулся к шкафу, у которого валялась упаковка, выпавшая из его рук.

\- А вот и они.

Джон взял каперсы и снова поцеловал Шерлока, а затем вернулся к плите, чтобы перемешать еду.

\- Чувствуй себя как дома. Собственно, так и есть. Ты дома.

Шерлок открыл холодильник:

\- Откроем бутылочку вина?

\- А что там - Пино Гриджио? Да, с удовольствием.

Шерлок открыл бутылку и, взяв два бокала, налил вино. Он передал один бокал Джону, который, приняв его, легко коснулся им бокала Шерлока.

\- За наше здоровье!

\- За то, что я теперь дома, - произнес тост Шерлок.

\- Это точно, - Джон кивнул, глядя на него с нежностью.

Пока Джон готовил, они говорили о полете Шерлока, о его планах на переезд. Но сам Шерлок больше наблюдал за Джоном. Все его движения были четкими, ничего лишнего, без пауз и промедлений. Пока он готовил, его футболка чуть задралась.

Шерлок был поражен тем, как Джон ловко справлялся на кухне.

\- Я и не знал, что ты так хорошо готовишь.

Джон пожал плечами:

\- Большую часть своей взрослой жизни я готовил себе сам. Мне довольно быстро надоела стандартная еда, поэтому я стал экспериментировать: брал все, что было мне по душе, и смешивал – иногда из этого получалось что-то съедобное, иногда нет. Так, методом проб и ошибок я понял, что с чем едят, – он поднял голову, заметив, что Шерлок наблюдает за ним. - Чего ты так смотришь на меня? – спросил он, ухмыляясь.

Шерлок, смущенный тем, что был замечен, откашлялся и сказал:

\- Мне нравится смотреть, как ты готовишь. Это сексуально.

\- Правда? – Джон радостно засмеялся. - Потому что я не ощущаю себя таким уж привлекательным сейчас в этом переднике, с каплями масла на футболке, - он подошел ближе и легко поцеловал Шерлока, ощущая вкус вина на его губах. – Хотя определенно что-то есть в том, чтобы готовить для своего сексуального бойфренда.

Джон снова вернулся к плите. Через какое-то время, когда паста закипела, он добавил к ней соус. 

\- Через десять минут все будет готово, - сказал он, сняв фартук.- Давай я пока покажу тебе дом.

Взяв бокал вина, он повел Шерлока в гостиную.

\- Дом довольно большой для одного человека, но он мне нравится.

\- Он в твоем стиле. Я даже не мог представить тебя в одном из этих современных домов со стеклянными окнами до пола, которые сейчас так популярны.

\- Боже, нет. Мне нравятся дерево, кожа, зеленый цвет и комфорт.

Они обошли гостиную, столовую, рабочий кабинет, огромную крытую террасу, отдельную комнату для просмотра фильмов и нижний этаж дома.

\- Я готовил дом к твоему приезду.

\- Готовил? Разве дому нужно специальное одобрение от Шерлока?

Джон рассмеялся.

\- Я хотел, чтобы у тебя было свое личное пространство, поэтому я освободил для тебя одну из гостевых комнат, – Джон отворил дверь в комнату, и Шерлок часто заморгал, удивленно глядя на нее. - Думал, ты сможешь использовать ее как свой кабинет.

В комнате были ковры и кожаная мебель, как в квартире 221 Б. Вдоль стены расположились стеллаж с книгами, стол и компьютер.

\- Джон, - сказал Шерлок. - Я тронут. Представляю, сколько ты возился со всем этим.

\- Не переоценивай меня. Я практически ничего не сделал. Я только сказал Гарри, что мне необходимо, а она позвонила куда-то и все организовала.

\- Но ты продумывал все. Честно скажу, я бы не сделал такого.

\- Шерлок, мне самому нужно какое-то личное пространство. Поэтому, очевидно, что и тебе оно тоже нужно. Мы не сможем всегда быть в объятиях друг друга, иначе мы сойдем с ума.

\- Логическое предположение? – уточнил Шерлок, поворачиваясь к Джону и улыбаясь. - А что если я хочу проводить с тобой все свободное время?

Джон ухмыльнулся:

\- У меня с этим не будет проблем. Пока. Но мы… мы же живем вместе. Сейчас это воодушевляет, но наступит время, когда нам нужно будет уважать личное пространство друг друга. Мы же жили в одиночестве так долго. Наступит время, когда нам захочется побыть наедине с самими собой. Нужно просто трезво смотреть на вещи, - он заметил что-то в изменившемся выражении лица Шерлока и притянул его за бедра ближе к себе. - Но это все вовсе не означает, что я не на седьмом небе от счастья от того, что ты здесь.

Шерлок улыбнулся ему в ответ, а потом провел рукой по его шелковистым волосам.

\- Время влияет на визуальную память человека по логарифмической кривой, - сказал он, чуть понизив голос, зная, как это влияет на Джона. - С того момента, как мы в последний раз видим знакомое лицо, наши воспоминания начинают затуманиваться очень быстро.

Джон выглядел озадаченным:

\- И это означает?..

\- Что ты намного более привлекателен, чем я помнил.

У Джона потемнели глаза.

\- Почему я еще не показал тебе спальню?

\- Ты имеешь в виду _нашу_ спальню?

\- Да, именно.

Джон взял его за руку и повел по коридору в спальню. Шерлок не успел толком разглядеть интерьер, а Джон уже снова стал целовать и обнимать его.

\- Джон, ужин.

\- К черту ужин, - прорычал Джон, с новой силой набрасываясь на Шерлока.

Он подтолкнул его к постели и перевернулся на ней так, что Шерлок оказался снизу. Джон прильнул губами к его шее, расстегивая рубашку, целуя ниже, достигая груди. Голова Шерлока лежала на кровати, а шея выгибалась от прикосновений Джона. Он вздохнул.

\- Знаешь, я не заслуживаю всего этого.

\- Не _заслуживаешь_? Ты что, рехнулся, речь не об этом. Я хочу, чтобы это был и твой дом тоже. Почему я не могу сделать так, чтобы ты почувствовал себя здесь уютно?

Шерлок приподнялся так, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

\- Джон, дело не в вещах, которыми ты меня окружаешь. Дело в тебе.

Джон улыбнулся, его глаза сверкнули.

\- То есть мне сдать обратно Ягуар, который я тебе купил?

Шерлок откашлялся и выгнул бровь.

\- Ну, давай не будем торопиться.

Они снова поцеловались, смеясь. 

_Ягуар?_

Шерлок внезапно отстранился.

\- Ты же шутишь о Ягуаре?

Джон округлил глаза.

\- Да, Шерлок, шучу. Одно дело купить тебе диван и стол, и совсем другое - машину стоимостью в двести тысяч долларов.

***

На следующее утро Джон проснулся в восемь часов. Он все еще чувствовал то волнение, которое ощущал все то время, пока ожидал приезда Шерлока. 

_Стоп, а мне это все не приснилось?_

Он повернулся, увидел спящего рядом с собой Шерлока и расслабился. Видимо, его сознание еще не привыкло к тому, что ожидание позади. 

Он провел кончиком пальца по светлой коже на щеке Шерлока. Когда вчера вечером он увидел его, стоящим на кухне, то испытал шок, но это был самый лучший шок в его жизни. Ему нужно будет отблагодарить Гарри, она явно приложила немало усилий, чтобы организовать все. 

Потискав друг друга в спальне, они спустились поужинать. Джон переживал о том, что, когда Шерлок приедет, им будет неловко друг с другом. Смогут ли они общаться? Будет ли им легко? И пусть прошла всего одна ночь, но уже было понятно - все его опасения были беспочвенными. Никакой неловкости, они легко разговаривали, а когда чуть позже переместились в гостиную, чтобы посмотреть телевизионное шоу «Проект подиум», то стали подшучивать друг над другом, и казалось, что все это происходило сотни раз.

Поднимаясь вместе с Шерлоком по лестнице, рука об руку, предвкушая то, что должно было произойти в спальне, Джон чувствовал, что все хорошо, все правильно: рядом с ним был мужчина, которого он любил. В его доме и в его постели.

Но не все было так гладко, и только со временем станет понятно, что ожидает их в действительности. Сейчас Джон не хотел думать об этом. Реальность обрушится на них в понедельник, когда начнется озвучка фильма _«Незнакомец»_ , и первый раз с момента завершения съемок им придется столкнуться нос к носу со своими коллегами. Он был полностью готов к серьезному телефонному разговору с Джимом Шамусом, который наверняка позвонит ему, чтобы обсудить Ситуацию. Они знали. Разумеется, они знали. Руководство всегда все знает. Салли рассказала им, как к ней приходил Андерсон, пока они были в Сассексе.

С тех пор ни ему, ни Шерлоку никто не звонил со студии, но оно и понятно. Большие боссы были спокойны, пока их разделял океан. Но теперь, когда они оба были в Лос-Анджелесе и жили вместе под одной чертовой крышей, у студии появятся опасения. И, скорее всего, они станут выдвигать требования. 

Джон постоянно думал, о чем конкретно они будут просить их, как будут добиваться своего. Он знал актеров, которые были вынуждены подписать соглашение о неразглашении информации о своей сексуальной ориентации или о некоторых аспектах своей личной жизни. Но он не знал, что делать, если ему и Шерлоку предложат подписать подобный документ.

_Как я могу просить его сделать такое? Как я могу просить его скрываться? Как я сам могу ожидать такого от себя? Он счастлив, я счастлив, почему все должно быть таким чертовски запутанным?_

Их счастье не имело значения в данной ситуации. Без сомнения, она была слишком сложной. Такова была жизнь.

Джон сдержал свое обещание, взяв Шерлока этой ночью. Они занимались любовью, и это было приправлено приятным ощущением того, что они были в своей постели, в своем доме. Возникало чувство, как будто этот дом очень долго ждал, когда еще один человек поселится в нем. И теперь он весь будто с радостью отзывался на приезд Шерлока. За последние три недели они оба прошли медицинские обследования. Они были чисты и поэтому этой ночью занимались сексом без каких бы то ни было барьеров между ними.

Бедный Шерлок. В течение нескольких часов он приходил в себя после перелета. И если обычно он просыпался рано, то сейчас ему явно нужен был длительный сон. Джон тихонько выбрался из постели и взял свой ноутбук. Он включил его и стал просматривать обновления, пока Шерлок посапывал рядом с ним. 

Он пробежался глазами по обычным новостям о смене агентств, о проектах, просмотрел книги, по которым предлагалось снимать фильмы, пока его внимание не привлек обзор фильма «For Which It Stands» - это был новый фильм Оливера Стоуна, который только что вышел в прокат. Джон прочитал отзыв о фильме с каким-то волнением.

_Фильм раскрывает проблемы, с которыми сталкиваются ветераны Второй мировой войны. Стоун как всегда хорошо подал захватывающую дух операторскую работу и четкий сценарий в своей личной эмоциональной манере. Но до заоблачных высот фильм поднимает потрясающая актерская игра Джеймса Мориарти, который играет главную роль калеки, бывшего солдата морского флота - Тоби Мактига. Мориарти прекрасно воспроизвел американский акцент и полностью вжился в роль своего персонажа, показывая его чувство вины, возмущение и пост-травматический стресс. Он как будто счищает кожуру со своего персонажа, раскрывая его самые глубинные секреты и обнажая скрытое чувство стыда. Мориарти превосходен и обязательно будет номинирован на Оскар._

Он вздохнул. Нельзя сказать, что этот отзыв его порадовал. Он был твердо уверен, что Шерлок также будет номинирован в этом году (в том, что номинируют его самого, он все еще сомневался, чтобы там ни говорили окружающие), и ему не хотелось выслушивать разглагольствования Шерлока по поводу очередного соревнования с Мориарти.

Шерлок потянулся и перевернулся на другой бок. Он еще какое-то время ворочался, пока не прильнул к Джону, положив голову ему на руку. Джон склонился и поцеловал его волосы.

\- Ммм, - сказал Шерлок.

\- Доброе утро.

\- Что читаешь?

\- Рецензию на новый фильм Мориарти.

Шерлок приподнялся и посмотрел на экран ноутбука.

\- И что пишут?

\- Что это… подожди, сейчас, чтобы не переврать: захватывающая дух операторская работа, Мориарти превосходен и сто процентов попадет в номинацию.

Шерлок издал неопределенный звук.

\- Еще бы. Этот фильм буквально весь сделан для Оскара. Я читал сценарий. В нем есть четыре длинных драматических монолога, в которых он бьет кулаком по столу и брызжет слюной, и это все приправлено несколькими сценами рыданий, разрывающих сердце. Да и еще все это делается с протезированной конечностью. Скукота.

\- Плохо для нас. Наш фильм утонченнее.

\- Этот город не простил Оливера Стоуна за то, что он… ну за то, что он Оливер Стоун. Никто не кинется нахваливать его проект, ведь, плюс ко всему, его обвиняют в том, что он просто перефразировал _«Рожденный 4 июля»._ А, собственно, так оно и есть.

\- Но они могут поощрить Мориарти.

Шерлок взял ноутбук и отставил в сторону, чтобы обнять Джона.

\- Не хочу думать о нем. С тобой гораздо уютнее, и ты не такой раздражающий.

Джон спустился чуть ниже, чтобы обнять Шерлока.

\- Почему вы оба так ненавидите друг друга? – спросил он, посмеиваясь.

\- Он невыносимый и ужасный актер.

\- Вероятно, он о тебе такого же мнения.

\- Да, только он ошибается, а я прав, - Шерлок вздохнул. – Мы вместе учились в RADA. Он прибегал к не особо честным приемам, чтобы продвигаться по карьерной лестнице. Я раскрыл его, и в результате он не получил роль, которую очень хотел. Трижды мы претендовали на одну и ту же роль. Один раз я получил ее, другой раз он, и третий раз ни один из нас. Та роль, которую в результате взял он вместо меня – была в фильме Рассела о миссионерах. Помнишь?

\- Боже, это было _ужасно._

\- Да. В какой-то степени в этом есть и моя вина тоже.

\- А какой была та роль, которую ты получил вместо него?

\- «Kanizsa». И он до сих пор злится.

\- Он бы не справился так, как ты.

\- Терренс согласился бы с тобой. Но мы оба в его списке актеров, с которыми он готов работать. По крайней мере, я так думаю, – Шерлок скользнул рукой под одеяло и дотронулся до паха Джона, целуя его шею. - Больше никаких разговоров о работе в постели. Кажется, тут кто-то говорил о том, что ему нравится утренний секс. Или мне показалось?

***

Когда Шерлок вышел из душа, Джон стоял перед зеркалом и брился.

Шерлок принюхался.

\- Это запах кофе?

\- Кажется, да.

\- Гарри приехала?

Джон загадочно улыбнулся.

\- Нет. Это не Гарри.

Одевшись, они спустились вниз. На кухне, попивая кофе, сидела строго одетая женщина, печатая что-то в своем BlackBerry.

\- Вижу, ты уже освоилась, - сказал Джон.

Шерлок заметил, как Джон посмотрел на эту женщину, и решил изучить ее.

_Серый кардинал Голливуда, действует за кулисами, замужем, но держит это в секрете, американка с восточного побережья, возможно, из Нью-Йорка, но, скорее, из Нью-Джерси._

_Попросту говоря, мой новый менеджер и пресс-секретарь._

\- Ну, - сказала она, потирая ладони. - Посмотрите-ка, кто к нам присоединился. Все уже давно на ногах, чтобы разбираться с вашими проблемами. Скажите мне, а кто из вас двоих издает этот забавный протяжный звук, когда кончает?

Шерлок стоял, как истукан, испытывая доселе неизвестное ему чувство: он потерял дар речи.

Джон рассмеялся.

\- Шерлок, познакомься с моим… _нашим_ пресс-секретарем и менеджером - Ирэн Адлер.

Она встала и, подойдя к Шерлоку, пожала ему руку: двойное профессиональное рукопожатие.

\- Джентльмены, нам многое предстоит сделать. Так что я подумала, что лучше начать пораньше.

\- А можем мы, по крайней мере, для начала выпить кофе? – спросил Шерлок, элегантно выгнув бровь. - Ваше высочество?

Она ухмыльнулась.

\- Я даю свое согласие. Но только на этот раз.

Они сели за столик на кухне: Джон с кофе и тостом, Шерлок просто с кофе. Ирэн набирала что-то на своем мобильном телефоне, практически не глядя на клавиатуру, что не могло не впечатлить Шерлока, ведь он сам был просто помешан на текстовых сообщениях.

\- Итак, - сказала она, - во-первых, я думаю, что вы смышленые и поймете, что мне необходимо курировать вас обоих. Со всем предстоящим лавированием относительно вашей ситуации я проведу половину жизни, состыковывая планы с твоим менеджером и пресс-секретарем, Шерлок. Если я смогу управлять и твоим рабочим графиком и отношениями с прессой, это сэкономит мне массу времени и сведет к минимуму возможность утечки информации.

Шерлок кивнул.

\- Мы тоже так думали.

\- Во-вторых, вы, парни, такие глупые.

Джон и Шерлок переглянулись.

\- То есть мы _и_ смышленые, _и_ глупые? – спросил Джон.

\- Это не взаимоисключающие понятия. Решение о совместном ведении дел будет иметь определенные последствия. Если вы примете это решение, станет понятно, что вы пара. С этим-то я смогу разобраться. Но вообще-то я говорила вот о чем, - и она передала им свой iPad, на экране которого была фотография Шерлока в аэропорту, когда он только прилетел.

\- Я в аэропорту.

\- Да. Ты в аэропорту. Теперь это по всему Интернету.

\- И?

Она вздохнула.

\- _С кем_ ты, Шерлок?

\- С Гарри.

\- То есть ты прилетел в Лос-Анджелес, и тебя встретила Гарри – сестра Джона Ватсона.

Джон уставился на нее.

\- Они знают, кто такая Гарри?

Шерлок мысленно проклинал себя. Конечно, они знали. Он должен был предвидеть это.

\- Они все знают, Джон. Всегда предполагай, что люди знают абсолютно все. Это хоть как-то обезопасит тебя. Подобного рода ситуации мы не можем себе позволить, – Ирэн согнула руки в локтях над столом и соединила ладони, внимательно глядя на Джона и Шерлока. - Если вы серьезно намерены держать свои отношения в тайне до окончания Оскара, то я могу вам это устроить. Но вы обязаны делать то, что я скажу и когда я скажу. Если я велю вам надеть резиновые сапоги-ботфорты, то вы только уточните, какого цвета. Я сделаю все, что от меня зависит, чтобы вы жили нормальной жизнью, но начиная с сегодняшнего дня и до марта – это и ваша работа тоже. Все ясно?

У Шерлока волосы встали дыбом помимо его воли. Он улавливал логику в словах Ирэн, но все его естество противилось такому подчинению. Это был просто он, такой, какой есть. Джон взял его за руку.

\- Нам все ясно, - сказал он, предвосхищая возражения Шерлока.

\- Хорошо. Начиная с этого момента, вы не покидаете этот дом совместно. Шерлок, то, что вы живете здесь вместе – это уже очень плохо. Но если вам повезет, об этом никто не узнает. Вы не будете ходить в кафе и рестораны вместе, вы не будете ездить в одной машине, не станете посещать одни и те же вечеринки. Единственное, куда вам разрешается ходить вместе – это деловые встречи и события, связанные с фильмом, где ожидается, что вы оба будете присутствовать. Принимая во внимание сюжет фильма, все интервью и публичные выступления вы будете проводить вместе. Помимо таких встреч вас вообще не должны видеть рядом друг с другом. И точка. Никаких совместных походов по магазинам, прогулок по пляжу – ничего. Ваши отношения должны развиваться только в этих четырех стенах.

Сердце Шерлока упало. Он понимал, что именно так им и придется поступать, но сейчас, когда об этом говорила Ирэн, ему стало не по себе. Он приехал сюда, чтобы быть с мужчиной, которого любил. Но теперь все выглядело так, будто им придется держаться друг от друга подальше, точно подросткам, которые не хотят, чтобы про их отношения узнали родители.

Джон выглядел таким же несчастным.

\- А что если мы решим… развеяться? – спросил он.

\- Это можно организовать. Я сделаю необходимые приготовления, а вы не будете задавать лишних вопросов. Я отправлю вас в какое-нибудь частное место, где никто вас не потревожит. И я смогу отправлять вас туда так часто, как это будет необходимо, чтобы вы расслаблялись и смогли дальше следовать нашему плану, хорошо? – она вздохнула, и ее лицо немного смягчилось. – Послушайте, я понимаю, насколько вам все это надоест. Я буду делать все возможное, чтобы помочь вам. Но мой приоритет номер один – это сделать так, чтобы ваши отношения сохранялись в тайне до того момента, пока вы не скажете, что больше не нуждаетесь в моих услугах.

\- Думаю, студия уже знает обо всем, – сказал Шерлок.

\- Конечно, они знают. От своих коллег такое не утаишь, как и от журналистов. Единственная цель – это держать информацию в тайне от общественности. Единственное, что я могу пообещать вам – это то, что ни один журналист не задаст вам вопрос обо всех слухах, и ни один слух не будет напечатан. Контролировать папарацци я не смогу, так же, как и этих интернет-блоггеров, которые мнят себя журналистами – они публикуют то, что хотят. Но вы же знаете основное правило Интернета: подтверди сказанное фотографиями, или мы будем считать, что ничего не было. У меня есть самый пронырливый ассистент, который будет прочесывать близлежащие точки, с которых вас предположительно могут сфотографировать в этом доме. Как только он найдет что-то, это место сразу же будет изолировано для доступа, – она глубоко вздохнула, а потом одарила их легкой полу-улыбкой. - Я не хочу еще больше усложнять вашу и без того непростую ситуацию. Я рада за вас, честно. Может, все то, что я говорю, звучит крайне жестко, но я очень романтическая особа, – она улыбнулась. - Мой муж может это подтвердить.

Джон от удивления открыл рот.

\- Я не знал, что ты замужем! 

Шерлок помалкивал. Ирэн была пресс-секретарем и менеджером Джона в течение пяти лет. Разумеется, она мастерски скрывала свои отношения, но его провести ей не удалось. Мало кто вообще был способен на такое.

\- Никто не знает. Мы с мужем предпочитаем, чтобы все было именно так. Поэтому если вы сомневаетесь, смогу ли я организовать для вас такое прикрытие, вспомните, что я сделала так, что ни одна душа не знает о моем браке, которому уже восемь лет, – она задумчиво посмотрела на них. - Что нам действительно нужно, так это девушка для Шерлока.

Шерлок оцепенел. Джон сжал его руку.

\- Нет, неприемлемо, - сказал Джон с надрывом в голосе, который Шерлок слышал очень редко. – Это не обсуждается.

\- Джон, это поможет увиливать от вопросов о том, почему он живет здесь.

\- Почему именно мне нужна девушка? – спросил Шерлок.

\- Джон близок к разрыву отношений с Сарой. И он… ну… честно говоря, все знают, что он милый и нравится женщинам. А ты нет. Если у тебя появится подружка, то люди с меньшей вероятностью будут считать, что это нечто обычное, просто потому, что это не в твоем характере.

Джон помотал головой.

\- Мы никого не найдем за такое короткое время.

\- Не надо искать. Это буду я.

\- Ты? – воскликнул Джон.

\- Да. Плюс ко всему это будет хорошим объяснением, почему он сменил пресс-секретаря и менеджера. И это объяснение не будет затрагивать тему ваших сексуальных отношений.

\- Но ты же замужем!

\- Ты узнал об этом ровно четыре минуты назад. И никто не узнает.

Шерлок сомневался.

\- Ты - моя девушка? Никто не поверит в это.

\- Они поверят в ту историю, которую я им расскажу и которая им понравится, – она посмотрела на них слегка сочувственно. – Хорошо, этот вопрос мы решим позднее. До понедельника вы оба свободны. У вас будет озвучка в студии в 9 утра, а потом представители студии «Фокус» хотят встретиться с вами в пять часов вечера. Полагаю для того, чтобы обсудить всю эту ситуацию, – сказала она, кивая в их сторону. - Я тоже буду присутствовать на встрече, поэтому постарайтесь не волноваться. 

Джон фыркнул:

\- Удачи.

\- Мне же не нужно предупреждать вас о том, что на выходные вам лучше никуда не выезжать?

\- Нет.

\- Если вы хотите выбраться из города, просто позвоните мне, и я все организую в течение часа, - Ирэн посмотрела на часы. - Мне уже пора. Кажется, в журнале «Entertainment Weekly» хотят сделать большую статью о фильме с вами двумя на обложке. Я займусь организацией совместного интервью и фотосессией. Скорее всего, это будет в конце сентября.

Джон кивнул. Казалось, что он потерял дар речи. Шерлок сочувственно посмотрел на него. Они встали и проводили Ирэн к выходу.

\- Спасибо за все, Ирэн, - сказал Джон. - Я знаю, это та еще заноза в заднице.

\- Джон, именно за это ты мне платишь. Это бизнес. Это стоит того, ведь это твоя жизнь, – она перевела взгляд с Джона на Шерлока. - Должна признать, меня бесит, что все это необходимо. Когда вы спустились вниз, вы выглядели такими счастливыми, а теперь все изменилось.

\- Как ты сама сказала, раздражает необходимость, - сказал Шерлок, снова беря Джона за руку. - Мы справимся.

\- Ну ладно. Если что-то случится, звоните мне. А пока наслаждайтесь выходными и помните о том, что я вам говорила. Увидимся в понедельник, – и она ушла.

Какое-то время они просто стояли в коридоре. Шерлок отпустил руку Джона и отошел на несколько шагов, потирая лицо. Желание прилепить несколько никотиновых пластырей было очень сильным, но он сдержался.

\- Джон, кажется… мне нужно побыть какое-то время одному.

\- И мне.

\- Тут есть спортклуб?

Джон достал из кошелька карту члена клуба с его именем на ней.

\- Гарри присоединила тебя к моей карте. Можешь взять мою машину.

\- Лучше я вызову такси, не стоит, чтобы меня видели в твоей машине.

\- Боже, они не могут знать, что это моя _машина._

\- Могут и знают. Помнишь, что сказала Ирэн? Предполагай, что все знают обо всем, – он даже поймал себя на мысли, что хотел бы быть в другом спортклубе, не в том же, что и Джон.

\- Ладно, хорошо, – Джон развернулся и пошел по направлению к кабинету.

Шерлок собрал спортивную одежду, вызвал такси и через полчаса уже был на беговой дорожке. Она помогала ему освобождаться от волнений. Он слушал iPod, и музыка «Beastie Boys» играла у него в ушах, давая ему возможность отгородиться от всего, что его окружало. Он бежал до тех пор, пока его ноги буквально не стали гореть огнем. Тогда он сошел с дорожки и сделал два подхода отжиманий, пока пот не стал литься с него ручьем.

В какой-то момент к нему подошел менеджер клуба, чтобы поприветствовать. Шерлок оглянулся и тут заметил, что все остальные члены клуба (а это были местные жители), включая некоторых актеров, то и дело поглядывали на него все то время, пока он был тут. Он обменялся любезностями с менеджером и попросил его извинить. А сам отошел в сторону и вызвал такси, чтоб поскорее уехать. После звонка он отправился в душ.

В дом Джона _(их дом)_ он вернулся уже более спокойным, готовым говорить и обсуждать.

Не успела дверь закрыться за ним, как он услышал, что Джон позвал его:

\- Шерлок?

\- Да. Это я.

Послышались быстрые шаги, и в дверях появился взволнованный Джон.

\- Они прислали первый трейлер.

\- Ты посмотрел?

\- Нет, я ждал тебя. Пойдем!

Джон развернулся и поспешил в том направлении, откуда пришел. Шерлок кинул сумку и прошел следом за ним в его кабинет. Джон сел в кресло, а Шерлок встал рядом, чуть наклонившись, пока тот запускал видео.

Они оба замерли. На экране поочередно появились логотипы сначала студии «Юниверсал», потом студии «Фокус».

Не было разговорных сцен. Фоном шла музыка: гитара и скрипка. Шерлок не узнал композицию, но ему показалось, что это Эндрю Берд, певец и композитор, который сочинял небольшие музыкальные отрывки для фильма. Операторская работа была еще более ошеломительной, чем он ожидал. В каждом кадре было мастерское сочетание игры света и тени, лаконичные и неяркие цвета. Лицо Джона было спокойным и уравновешенным, его игра была тонкой и проницательной. А его собственное лицо было заостренным и каким-то чужим.

История подавалась серией коротких тизеров, каждый от 5 до 10 секунд. Встреча Бенджамина и Марка в приемном покое, когда они сидели на разных концах кушетки. Разговор по телефону в парке. Объятие, потом совместное утро, сцена ругани с матерью Марка, похороны. Пугающие брызги крови, такие яркие на белой стене.

Трейлер шел две минуты, в течение которых Шерлок не дышал. В конце было дано название, написанное строчными буквами, ближе к нижней части экрана, а потом их имена, выплывающие на встречу друг другу с противоположных концов экрана. _Декабрь 2011._

Ролик закончился. Не говоря ни слова, Джон запустил его снова, и они еще раз пересмотрели видео.

Когда во второй раз оно закончилось, Джон просто продолжал сидеть. Шерлок сел на край стола к нему лицом. Джон тяжелым взглядом посмотрел на него.

\- Вот ради чего мы проходим через все это, Джон, - сказал Шерлок.

Он кивнул в ответ.

\- Мы в долгу перед этим фильмом. Мы обязаны ему всем.

Шерлок дотянулся до его руки.

\- Это не сломает нас. Мы справимся.

Джон подался вперед, держа теперь обе руки Шерлока в своих, глядя на их сцепленные пальцы.

\- Шерлок, я знаю, ты не хочешь скрываться. Я знаю, ты делаешь это ради меня. Не понимаю, как правильно сказать тебе это, но я хочу дать серьезное обещание, – он посмотрел ему в глаза. - Если дойдет до того, что нужно будет всегда держать отношения в тайне, тебя в тайне, то мне не нужно будет выбирать. Ты важнее. _Мы_ важнее. Так будет всегда.

Шерлок почувствовал, как напряжение ослабевает.

\- Я это знаю, Джон.

\- Хорошо. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты услышал, как я говорю тебе это.

\- Спасибо тебе.

Джон глянул на монитор.

\- Этот фильм станет очень особенным. И мне хочется верить, что он стоит всего этого.

Шерлок кивнул.

\- Он того стоит.

Джон поднялся и обнял его.

\- Я люблю тебя, - шепнул он Шерлоку на ухо.

Шерлок сильнее прижал его к себе. Он не собирался его отпускать, ни ради чего бы то или кого бы то ни было. 

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, Джон. Я даже не могу выразить словами, как сильно.

Он надеялся, что это не прозвучало банально. Это была чистая правда. Он мог подолгу говорить на любую тему, которую ему предлагали, красноречиво объясняя каждое мнение, феномен или теорию. Но когда речь заходила о его чувствах к Джону Ватсону, он полностью терялся. Он был не готов к таким чувствам. И их глубина просто сбивала его с ног.

Но Шерлок Холмс был воистину находчивым. Он понял, что если ему не удается должным образом рассказать Джону о своих чувствах, то тогда ему следует вести себя так, чтобы Джон все понял по его поступкам.

 

***

_Примечание автора: Я писала это задолго до выпуска серии «Скандал в Белгравии», поэтому характер Ирэн – это полностью плод моего воображения, не отражающий ее канонический образ, созданный Би-Би-Си._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ТРЕЙЛЕР к фильму "Незнакомец" (фан видео)
> 
> http://subetsarana.tumblr.com/post/48252584979/madlori-iwillincendiotheheartoutofyou-some


	12. Глава 12

К тому моменту, как настал понедельник, Джон понял, что они с Шерлоком вошли в определенный ритм совместной жизни. Благодаря Гарри большая часть вещей из дома Шерлока была перевезена в стенной шкаф в спальне – сам Джон так никогда и не смог бы заполнить этого гиганта своими вещами. Книжные полки в кабинете Шерлока были заставлены книгами, а на столе расположился его компьютер.

Каждый раз, возвращаясь домой, видя висящий на спинке стула пиджак Шерлока, чашку с недопитым чаем в раковине на кухне и эту странную марку йогурта без добавок, который Шерлок так любил, – Джон всегда улыбался.

Все складывалось. Им было комфортно друг с другом в постели, на диване в кабинете, на кухне – так, как будто они жили вместе всю свою жизнь. Джона просто выбивал из колеи тот факт, что на деле они были вместе весьма короткий отрезок времени, хотя казалось, что прошли уже годы их совместной жизни.

И самым странным было то, что они проснулись вместе, позавтракали и выпили кофе вместе, а после этого сели в разные машины (у каждой из которых на выходных пришлось затонировать стекла) и отправились в студии для озвучки. Джон даже не видел, когда приехал Шерлок, его просто провели в кабинку для звукозаписи, и он приступил к работе. Во время ленча Джон прошел по улице к известному в округе кафе, сел и стал есть сэндвич, читать электронную книгу и пару раз дал автограф. Он видел машину Шерлока на парковке, но его самого не было видно. И только по окончании рабочего дня (а впереди их ожидали еще два дня озвучки) он застал Шерлока, ожидающего его. Джону с трудом удалось сдержать порыв подойти и поцеловать его.

\- Что ты тут делаешь? – спросил он.

Шерлок убрал книгу в сумку и поднялся.

\- Я закончил минут десять назад и решил подождать тебя. Мне наплевать, что там скажет Ирэн. Я хочу, чтобы мы вместе поехали на ту встречу. От студии-то секретов нет. Они и так все знают.  
Джон кивнул.

\- Хорошо. Я буду за рулем.

Шерлок коротко кивнул. Они вместе вышли из здания, сохраняя безопасную дистанцию в три шага. Оказавшись один на один в машине с затонированными стеклами, они одновременно посмотрели друг на друга и обнялись, спешно целуясь, потому что волнение и напряжение дня царапали их острыми краями. Джон напоследок деликатно поцеловал нижнюю губу Шерлока и отстранился.

\- Мне этого не хватало, - сказал он.

\- И мне.

Они одновременно вздохнули от поглощающего их чувства безысходности. Джон завел машину, и они поехали.

Собственные производственные офисы «Фокус Фьючерз» были в Нью-Йорке, поэтому они ехали в офис компании-учредителя «Фокус Фьючерз» - «Юниверсал Студиоз». Они остановились у ворот и сообщили свои имена; их уже ждали. Джон подъехал к низкому, непримечательному офисному зданию и нашел место на парковке. Ни фанаты, ни журналисты никогда не попадали в места, подобные этому. Здесь Джону и Шерлоку можно было не беспокоиться о том, что их могут увидеть вместе. Ни актеры, ни члены производственной команды не стали бы сдавать их прессе, просто потому, что они хотели сохранить свою работу.

В Голливуде помалкивали не только об ориентации. Вообще было мало актеров, не имеющих какого-нибудь секрета, который он или она скрывали бы от публики, независимо от того, был ли это ребенок, которого родители хотели оградить от внимания общественности, или интрижка, толчком к которой послужил страстный порыв, или однополые отношения, или даже такие аспекты прошлого, как смена пола – кстати, Джон знал один такой случай. Также он знал об одном популярном актере, который имел репутацию славного парня, но потратил достаточно времени и денег, чтобы скрыть некоторые аспекты своей биографии, а именно обвинения по поводу насилия в семье.

Внешность часто оказывается обманчива. Некоторые знакомые Джону актеры, которых публика воспринимала как резких и неуравновешенных личностей, в действительности были очень милыми и приличными людьми, но вытянули не тот общественный жребий и уже не имели возможности его перетянуть.

Смысл был в том, что никто не станет раскрывать чужие секреты. Потому что они есть у каждого.

Ирэн уже ожидала их в холле. Вместе с ней были Грэг Лестрейд и Майк Стэмфорд. Они о чем-то оживленно говорили, но, увидев своих клиентов, сразу замолчали и посмотрели на них.

\- Вижу, вы втроем прекрасно поладили друг с другом.

\- О, да, мы просто небольшая команда чертовски одаренных и эффективных менеджеров, - иронично ответил Грег.

\- Должен отметить, что это очень умнó - иметь одного человека в роли менеджера и пресс-секретаря вместо четырех, - добавил Майк.

\- Что же, я справляюсь за четверых, - сказала Ирэн. – Как вы, ребята?  
\- В порядке, - ответил Джон.

\- Спим и видим, чтобы это все скорее закончилось, - буркнул Шерлок.  
Она кивнула.

\- Хотите, чтобы говорили мы?

\- Нет, - ответил Джон и краем глаза увидел, что Шерлок одобрительно кивнул, - ты можешь вклиниться по необходимости, но этот вопрос касается нас и нам его решать.

\- Хорошо, - вздохнув, ответила женщина. – Ну, пойдемте. Чем скорее это закончится, тем быстрее мы сможем выпить.

\- Боже, да, - согласился Джон.

Их провели в комнату переговоров. Там было намного меньше людей, чем Джон опасался: только Джим Шамус, Андерсон и несколько представителей, которых он не узнал, - возможно, из Юниверсал, а еще один, вероятнее всего, юрист. Увидев его, Джон прищурился - он так и видел перед собой листы договора, которые им придется подписать. Посмотрев на Майка, он понял по его лицу, что тот думал так же. Майк глянул на него и слегка кивнул.

Джим улыбнулся, увидев их, и пожал руки.

\- Джон, Шерлок. Рад видеть вас снова.

Все присутствующие стали пожимать друг другу руки.

\- И мы тебя, Джим.

И, наконец-то, все сели за небольшой стол переговоров.

\- Как вам трейлер для показа в кинотеатрах?

\- Нам он понравился, - ответил Джон. - Он отражает суть фильма. Очень выразительный.

\- Мы следим за тем, чтобы промо-материал соответствовал общему настроению фильма, - ответил Джим, - никаких маркетинговых уловок. Сегодня вечером мы выпускаем ролик на сайте фильма, а в кинотеатрах он будет запущен на выходных, - он вздохнул. - Мне, конечно, хотелось бы, чтобы на этом наша встреча завершилась, но… - глянув на двух людей слева от себя, одетых в костюмы, он продолжил. - Это Дональд Меткальф, из студии Юниверсал, а это Роджер Маквильямс, один из их адвокатов. И я хочу отметить, что последующий разговор идет с их настойчивой подачи, а не с моей.

Джон оценил вступительную речь Джима, которая явно не поднимет его в глазах высокого начальства Юниверсал.

\- Мистер Холмс, мистер Ватсон, - начал Меткальф. Они не выглядели угрожающе, но, с другой стороны, они обычно и не были такими, до момента, пока дело не принимало невыгодное для них положение. – Мы собрались здесь, чтобы расставить все точки над «и» в ваших отношениях друг с другом. Я не собираюсь просить вас обозначать истинную природу связи между вами, так как все здесь присутствующие в курсе.

\- Вам и не придется, - холодно и ровно ответил Шерлок своим самым низким голосом, - мы с радостью сообщим вам сами. Мы с Джоном вместе. Мы не собираемся скрывать наши отношения от вас, хотя мы понимаем всю необходимость утаивания этой информации от общественности и прессы.  
Меткальф с облегчением кивнул.

\- Хорошо. Я рад, что вы согласны с нами в этом вопросе. Нам всем крайне неприятна ситуация, в которой мы вынуждены вмешиваться в частную жизнь, но релиз фильма не должен быть скомпрометирован сенсационными медиа-новостями.

\- Не стоит разъяснять нам эти вещи, - напряженно сказал Джон, - мы оба работаем в этом бизнесе всю свою сознательную жизнь. Мы понимаем, как высоки ставки. Более того, этот фильм очень важен для нас обоих, и мы не собираемся предпринимать какие-либо действия, которые могут повлечь за собой определенного рода последствия. Мы обсудили эту ситуацию друг с другом, и так как мы не собираемся прятаться всю жизнь, то мы решили держать наши отношения в тайне до окончания Оскара.

Меткальф и Маквильямс обменялись взглядами. 

\- Это прекрасно. Именно то, что мы хотели предложить.

\- Хорошо, - ответил Джон, - значит, на этом все.

\- Минуточку, пожалуйста. Если вы уже пришли к соглашению, то не станете возражать и подпишите необходимые бумаги, закрепляющие соглашение.

\- Нет, - огрызнулся Шерлок, - мы не станем ничего подписывать.

В этот момент в первый раз за все время заговорил Маквильямс.

\- Мистер Холмс, но если у нас не будет подписанных документов, подтверждающих соглашение, то на каком основании студия сможет иметь право требовать с вас что-либо в том случае, если вы нарушите соглашение?

\- Оснований не будет, - вступился Грэг, - вам придется положиться на их благоразумие. В первую очередь в их собственных интересах соблюдать это соглашение.

\- Этого недостаточно, - ответил Меткальф.

\- А должно быть, - сказал Джон, с трудом контролируя раздражение.  
И снова заговорил Грег.

\- Мистер Меткальф, предположим, что Джона и Шерлока раскроют помимо их воли? Они осторожны настолько, насколько это вообще возможно, но они, прежде всего, обыкновенные люди, и что-то может пойти не так, даже если они будут соблюдать данные здесь обещания.

\- Что если нам придется сделать выбор? – спросил Джон. - Если кто-то из нас попадет в аварию, не приведи господи, а другому нужно будет выбирать между тем, чтобы увидеть своего партнера, и тем, чтобы сохранить отношения в тайне? Если бы мне пришлось выбирать в такой ситуации между Шерлоком и фильмом, несмотря на то, что фильм крайне важен для меня, я, несомненно, выбрал бы Шерлока. Я не стану подписывать никакие юридические документы, обязывающие нас сохранять в тайне то, кем мы друг другу приходимся, даже если это крайне необходимо.

Ирэн откашлялась.

\- Не наводите чертового тумана, господа. Все мы понимаем, что у вас нет никаких законных оснований заставить их подписать что бы то ни было. Только если попросите их просто поставить автографы. Они уже подписали свои контракты на этот фильм, где подробно расписаны их выплаты, включая компенсации. И эти условия нельзя изменить.

\- Мы не можем изменить условия контракта. Но мы можем сделать так, что они больше не подпишут ни одного, – сказал Меткальф.  
Майк рассмеялся.

\- Вперед, Дональд. Смею предположить, что есть еще несколько студий, которые с радостью наймут их.

Ирэн добавила:

\- И если этот фильм будет хотя бы наполовину таким хорошим и успешным, как сейчас кажется, то вы будете ползать перед ними на коленях и умолять извинить вас за эти непростительные требования, вы будете просить их принять участие в новых проектах студии.

Меткальф прочистил горло.

\- Мы можем очень усложнить им жизнь.

\- Можете, но не станете, - с улыбкой парировала Ирэн. - А если посмеете, то я очень усложню _вашу_ жизнь, и мы оба знаем, что я могу это сделать.

Меткальф посмотрел ей прямо в глаза, но потом, к удивлению Джона, отвел взгляд первым. Она его сделала. Джон не знал, как и почему, и не хотел знать.

\- Не только мы будем, мягко сказать, разочарованы, если правда откроется в неподходящее время, - сказал Меткальф.

\- Мы знаем это, - сказал Джон крайне резко. – Мы не идиоты. Мы знаем, когда будет лучше всего сделать заявление.

Меткальф вздохнул.

\- Это заявление может наихудшим образом повлиять на вашу дальнейшую конкурентоспособность. Как актеры вы мне оба нравитесь. Я смотрел первый монтаж _«Незнакомца»_ \- и мне даже сложно что-то сказать. Вы сделали потрясающий фильм. И мне тяжело будет смотреть, как вы загубите свои карьеры из-за…

\- Из-за чего, мистер Меткальф? – спросил Шерлок. - Из-за нашего совместного будущего? Из-за правды? – он дотянулся до руки Джона, лежащей на столе, и взял ее в свою. - Так как мы все тут понимаем, о чем идет речь, я хочу разъяснить вам одну простую вещь. Мы с Джоном любим друг друга. И это не касается никого, кроме нас самих. Вы можете рассуждать об этом и делать любые заявления, которые посчитаете уместными. Но я не потерплю, чтобы кто-нибудь саботировал или каким-то иным способом вмешивался в наши отношения. Вам ясно? – остальные присутствовавшие в комнате переглянулись, но никто не проронил ни слова. - Вот и хорошо.

Джон сильно сжимал руку Шерлока в большей степени из-за того, что боялся не сдержаться и посмотреть на него с неприкрытым обожанием в глазах.

\- Поехали домой, - только лишь произнес он.

Шерлок сразу же кивнул.

\- Думаю, на этом мы закончили.

***

Джон не мог оторвать глаз. Он буквально не мог посмотреть в другую сторону. Никогда еще в своей жизни он не видел ничего настолько захватывающего.

\- Она такая крошечная, - в восхищении сказал он, разглядывая новорожденную малышку, лежащую у него на коленях - ее маленькие кулачки сжимали его палец.

Сара улыбалась, сидя на диване с Антеей, куда они вместе устало рухнули. Обе выглядели счастливыми, но измученными.

\- Она даже успела набрать 1 килограмм с момента рождения.

\- Она поправилась на один килограмм за 10 дней? – переспросил Джон удивленно.

\- Так нужно. Ей надо расти, - добавила Антея.

\- Только посмотрите на ее крошечные пальчики!

\- Почему-то всех привлекают именно ее пальчики, - скорее размышляя вслух, сказала Сара.

\- И нас тоже, с самого момента ее рождения, - напомнила ей Антея.

\- Они поразительные, - сказал Джон, разглядывая невероятно маленькие пальчики Софи, - они совершенные.

\- Как и она сама, - вздохнула Сара.

Джон посмотрел на них с улыбкой на лице.

\- Простите, что я так долго не приезжал и не видел ее.

\- Все в порядке. Мы не особо радовались гостям. И, так или иначе, но ты был очень занят. А где твоя вторая половинка?

\- В Сан-Франциско. Он принимает участие в фестивале актерских школ, в том числе и Школы Искусств Сан-Франциско. Он будет проводить двухдневный мастер-класс там.

Сара несколько раз удивленно моргнула.

\- Не знала, что его может заинтересовать образование в сфере искусств.

\- Он полон сюрпризов, - ответил Джон, все еще находясь в восторге от маленького ротика Софи, похожего на бутон розы, и ее огромных глаз, которыми она смотрела сейчас на него. - Я бы поехал с ним, но… вы же знаете.

Она кивнула, с сожалением глядя на него. Прошло две недели, как Шерлок переехал в Штаты. Их мучениям предстояло тянуться еще, по меньшей мере, шесть месяцев. Джон не был уверен в том, что выдержит. Все оказалось гораздо хуже, чем он предполагал.

Антея поднялась и забрала малышку с его колен.

\- Лучше я ее положу в кроватку, - сказала она, глянув на Сару.  
Джон увидел, что они обменялись какими-то знаками, но не мог понять, в чем было дело.

Когда Антея вышла, Сара присела к нему на диван.

\- Джон, я хотела поговорить с тобой о том, что происходит. А то у нас не было возможности пообщаться.

\- Мягко говоря, не было возможности. Ты и ваш малыш… - он улыбнулся. 

\- Она такая красавица. Я так счастлив за вас.

\- Спасибо. Мы сами в восторге от всего. Уставшие, но довольные. Джон, я не стану напоминать тебе, что я предупреждала об этом, несмотря на то, что ты так много раз советовал, как поступать гей-актерам, и говорил о том, что им не следует скрывать свои отношения.

Он тряхнул головой.

\- Нет, я с тобой согласен. Ты права. Я заслуживаю этого.

\- Дело в том, что мы все живем как будто в стеклянном доме, ну, ты понимаешь, дорогой, о чем я. Ты же видишь, что мы не спешим все рассказать о себе.

\- Вы выжидаете. Как и мы. И это ужасно.

\- Я смотрю, что Шерлок теперь якобы с Ирэн. Из всего окружения именно она?

\- Таков план. Они вместе посетят несколько премьер, все в таком духе. А потом, когда мы объявим о себе, он скажет, что брал с собой Ирэн для компании, так как не мог взять меня. Мы уже хотели затеять такую историю, как будто они с ума сходят друг от друга, но потом поняли, что это не вариант – никто из нас особо не был в восторге от этого. К тому же тогда бы нам пришлось врать о том моменте, когда мы полюбили друг друга.

Сара кивнула.

\- Правда всегда предпочтительнее.

\- Если ничего другого нельзя придумать. Правду легче помнить. К тому же чем меньше времени он с ней проводит, тем лучше.

\- Ты же не думаешь, что она…

\- Нет, что ты. Она не заинтересована в Шерлоке так же, как и он в ней.

\- Но ведь тебе все равно неприятно видеть их вместе?

\- Боже, я, мать твою, ненавижу это! - воскликнул Джон. Было видно, что он очень старался сдерживать себя, но сейчас дошел до точки кипения. – Меня бесят все эти разговоры о том, какая они красивая пара. Когда люди рассуждают на тему того, вместе они или нет. Бесит, как сами Шерлок и Ирэн улыбаются друг другу и флиртуют – они настолько хорошие актеры оба, что это все выглядит слишком правдоподобно. И единственное, что меня успокаивает, это то, что когда он возвращается домой, он выглядит таким же несчастным, как и я, – он взял ее за руку. – Вы с Антеей тоже прошли через подобное, когда ты была со мной?

Сара слабо улыбнулась.

\- Что-то похожее, да. По крайней мере, меня утешало то, что я была в компании хорошего друга, который был мне очень приятен как человек. Но я видела ее взгляд, когда она смотрела на фотографии с ковровых дорожек, где мы с тобой были вместе – это разбивало мне сердце. Вот поэтому я больше не могла жить так. Если я не могу пойти туда с ней, я пойду одна или просто останусь дома.

\- Ну, он возвращается завтра ночью. Потом Ирэн отправит нас куда-нибудь на выходные. Куда-то в уединенное место, где мы можем не опасаться, что нас застукают. Такими темпами можно стать отшельником. Я клянусь, это слишком сложно, все время оборачиваться, чтобы убедиться, что рядом никого нет. Как вы жили с этим пять лет?

\- Женщинам проще. Нам позволительно иметь тесную дружбу с другой женщиной, и это не будет расцениваться как сексуальные отношения. Когда меня видят с Антеей в каких-то общественных местах, я от этого автоматически не становлюсь лесбиянкой. У мужчин нет такого преимущества, по крайней мере, не настолько, – она вздохнула. – Ну это хоть работает на вас, вся эта затея?

\- Ну, те люди, которые следят за общественным мнением у нас, говорят, что нет никаких «таких» слухов. Все как обычно. В связи с выходом трейлера у публики возник колоссальный интерес к картине. Скорее всего, кто-то из фанатов будет говорить обо мне и Шерлоке. Но на TMZ ничего. И даже Перез Хилтон молчит.

Она фыркнула.

\- Если бы что-то просочилось, он бы первый об этом сообщил.

\- Нам приходится искренне выполнять свою работу, чтобы информация не просочилась, - с улыбкой произнес он. – Но не переживай за меня. Честно. Это все стоит того, ведь он со мной.

\- То есть у вас все хорошо?

\- Прекрасно. Он, конечно, невыносимый. С причудами, заносчивый, на все у него есть свои суждения, совершенно нетерпим к недостаткам других, кроме меня. И я схожу с ума по нему.

\- Ну, Джон, я точно не смогу судить о твоих предпочтениях в области мужской привлекательности.

Он рассмеялся.

\- Я с ним просто из-за секса.

 

***

Если бы кто-нибудь сказал Джону, что он станет с таким рвением раздвигать ноги под другим мужчиной, то он бы… ну, по меньшей мере удивленно посмотрел бы на этого человека. Его и до этого привлекали мужчины, и он даже несколько раз вступал с ними в сексуальную связь, но он никогда в действительности не думал, что он будет заниматься сексом таким образом. А теперь он не мог насытиться. Он думал вначале, что его мужское естество в какой-то момент воспротивится происходящему, но, в конечном счете, это перестало иметь значение. К черту мужское естество. Он слишком сильно любил это ощущение Шерлока внутри себя, чтобы переживать об остальном.

И еще больше он любил, когда это было так же нежно и плавно, как сегодня днем. Энергичный секс «я-буду-трахать-тебя-пока-ты-не-закричишь» тоже был бесподобен, но этот погружал его в сладостную негу. Шерлок был сверху и целовал его, Джон обнимал его, пока он двигался внутри, уткнувшись головой ему в шею. 

\- О, Джон, - шепнул он, задыхаясь.

Джон сильнее прижал его к себе, держа одну руку на его затылке, а другой сжимая его ягодицы.

\- Да, сильнее, - прошептал он Шерлоку на ухо.

Мужчина застонал и стал проникать в него глубже.

\- О, боже, - сдавленно шепнул Джон.

Его член был зажат между их телами, и трение доставляло дополнительное удовольствие.

\- Боже, ты великолепен. О, да…

Шерлок обнял Джона за плечи, полностью перенося вес своего тела на него. Джон чуть подался бедрами вперед.

\- Джон, я почти…

\- Я тоже, - голоса Джона почти не было слышно.

Шерлок прикусил Джона за шею и стал посасывать нежную кожу, одновременно водя по члену Джона рукой. 

Джон вскрикнул и кончил, изливаясь между их телами.

\- Шерлок, боже мой, да…

Шерлок резко двинул бедрами, еще несколько раз входя в Джона, застонал и кончил, инстинктивно совершив еще несколько фрикций, а потом расслабился и упал в его объятия.

\- У меня никогда не было такого секса, как с тобой, - проурчал Шерлок, - не знаю, почему все по-другому.

\- Ты любишь меня, вот почему, - сказал Джон, целуя его в нос и закрытые глаза.

\- Поэтому? – спросил Шерлок удивленно.

Джон рассмеялся, баюкая его в своих руках.

\- Так говорят.

Они лежали так еще какое-то время, Шерлок оставался в Джоне, пока все же не перекатился на спину. Джон поднялся, оставляя поцелуй на груди Шерлока, проведя пальцами по его руке.

\- Воды? – спросил Джон.

\- Ммм, - только и смог расплывчато ответить Шерлок.

Джон прошел в ванную, чтобы привести себя в порядок, а потом, не одеваясь, спустился на кухню. То, что между ними произошло, случилось совершенно спонтанно. У них сегодня был очень насыщенный рабочий день, но встречу Джона, которая была назначена на два часа дня, неожиданно перенесли, поэтому у него освободилось три-четыре часа. И он написал Шерлоку сообщение: _«Неожиданно освободилось время. Сможешь заехать домой?»_

Ответ пришел незамедлительно: _«Приеду как можно скорее»._  
Джон приехал первым, разделся и лег в кровать. И, к его удивлению, уснул. Проснулся он оттого, что почувствовал, как Шерлок ложится на него сверху. Не теряя ни минуты времени, они только и успели, что сказать друг другу: «Привет».

Он достал из холодильника бутылку воды. Когда уже направлялся к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж, его внимание привлек сверток с запиской, лежащий на столе...

 _Зашла, чтобы оставить вам это. Не хотела мешать. Судя по звукам, вы хорошо проводили время._

Вернувшись в спальню, Джон еще какое-то время постоял у кровати, молча наблюдая за Шерлоком: он очень красиво смотрелся, лежа сейчас в постели, простыни только чуть прикрывали его обнаженное тело, а его глаза были закрыты. Он был таким чертовски красивым! И если бы можно было продолжать терять время, просто глядя на него, Джон делал бы это постоянно.

_Я могу смотреть на него так всю свою жизнь._

Он отогнал эту мысль и снова вернулся в постель. Шерлок пошевелился и издал звук, похожий на рычание, а потом сразу же притянул Джона к себе, как ребенок. Джон поцеловал его в макушку.

\- Это забавно, - сказал Джон. - Такое дневное свидание с моим парнем. Как будто мы нехорошо поступили, словно изменяем друг другу друг с другом. Все эти мимолетные встречи…

Шерлок рассмеялся.

\- Да, я буду постоянно мучиться от чувства вины, что я изменяю Ирэн.  
Джон сидел так какое-то время, наслаждаясь теплотой тела Шерлока, запустив руку в его кудри и перебирая их.

\- Знаешь, какой сегодня день?

\- Пятница.

\- Сегодня месяц с того момента, как ты преподнес мне сюрприз на кухне.

\- Хммм. Значит, у меня назревает что-то вроде проблемы из-за того, что я не позаботился раньше и не купил цветы и шоколад в связи с памятной датой?

\- Нет. Я просто подумал… о, да не знаю даже, что я подумал. Это просто дата.

\- А завтра будет месяц и один день, а потом еще один и так далее. Джон, как мне кажется, каждый день с тобой стоит отмечать, как праздник.

Джон ухмыльнулся.

\- О, Шерлок, неужели в твоем голосе я услышал нотки сентиментальности?

\- Ничего подобного. Я всего лишь обозначаю, что произвольный отрезок времени так или иначе является значимым по сравнению с другими.

\- Тебе бы стоит последить за собой, а то такими темпами я сделаю из тебя романтика.

\- Долой эту мысль. А что там у тебя? – спросил Шерлок, увидев сверток.

\- Ирэн приходила, пока мы были заняты. Она сказала, что завезет нам «Entertainment Weekly», как только получит свежий номер. До завтра его не будет в киосках.

Шерлок сел на постели.

\- Что же, давай посмотрим на него.

Взяв из рук Джона бутылку воды, он выпил половину одним глотком.  
Джон открыл упаковку и достал три копии журнала. И все, что он мог сделать в последующую минуту - это просто смотреть на обложку.

\- О. О… боже…

Шерлок вскинул брови.

\- И правда, боже. Мы выглядим… что надо!

«Что надо» - было самым подходящим выражением. Они были сфотографированы, стоя спиной друг к другу, оба в черных рубашках на черном фоне, из-за этого создавалось ощущение, будто они парят в воздухе. Фотограф сделал снимок так, что Джон был повернут на три четверти к камере, а Шерлок на три четверти от нее. Шерлок смотрел назад через плечо, а Джон вниз и в сторону Шерлока.

Выражение их лиц было серьезным, а из-за того, что фотография была черно-белой, казалось, что они выглядели как… ну, собственно, как кинозвезды. Кто бы там ни занимался редактированием изображения, но он поработал над цветом их глаз: у Шерлока были совершенно необычного медного цвета глаза, а у Джона необыкновенно голубые. Фотография была завораживающей. Обложка журнала была практически без текста, за исключением заголовка их статьи в правом нижнем углу: «Мужская миссия: Шерлок Холмс и Джон Ватсон - возвращение в большой кинематограф за один прыжок в гей-фильме _«Незнакомец»._

\- Полагаю, нам стоит прочитать статью. Хотя я не очень хочу узнать, что журналист, бравший интервью, все не так понял и неверно процитировал меня. Или _именно сейчас_ вырвал что-то из контекста.

Джон передал Шерлоку второй экземпляр журнала, и они приступили к чтению. Статья сопровождалась еще одной совместной фотографией и несколькими индивидуальными снимками. Все изображения были черно-белыми, единственное исключение – это их разнообразные костюмы. Джона весьма впечатлила одна фотография, на которой Шерлок был в прекрасно сидящем на нем костюме с белой рубашкой.

Сама статья была очень сдержанной и мягкой. Журналист не спрашивал их о слухах, по поводу их отношений, один раз он позволил себе более настойчиво расспросить об их дружбе. И, читая статью, Джон все больше надеялся, что на этот раз все слова были поняты и переданы верно. Разговор шел о карьерном упадке, через который они оба прошли, о том, как они попали в проект, и о том, что Джон принял участие в кастинге на роль, которая кардинально отличалась от его предыдущей фильмографии. Шерлок в свою очередь отметил, что в начале работы у него были сомнения относительно правильности выбора своего партнера по фильму, но потом он быстро понял, что Джон прекрасный актер. Они говорили о дружбе, возникшей между ними за время съемок, и о том, что Шерлок сейчас временно остановился у Джона, так как был вынужден продать свой дом здесь (об этом они заранее договорились с Ирэн).

Рассказав об этом, они, конечно же, снизят уровень всеобщей паранойи и обеспечат себе алиби, ведь не могут же они просто взять и съехаться, без какой-либо причины, принимая во внимание факт, что они в действительности скрывают свои истинные отношения. Также они говорили о полученном опыте во время съемок фильма, об уникальном сценарии Молли Хупер, обсудили неизбежное сравнение с фильмом _«Горбатая гора»_ и то, каков Энг как режиссер. Интервью завершалось их ответом на вопрос о том, как они бы хотели, чтобы публика восприняла этот фильм. И этот вопрос был отправлен им позднее по почте, каждый должен был ответить на него сам. В результате Джон ожидал, что фильм не станет идти под лейблом «гей-фильма», так как они постарались отразить в нем универсальность человеческих историй, чтобы вообще уйти в дальнейшем от необходимости навешивания каких-либо ярлыков на фильмы в целом. А Шерлок ответил: «Я надеюсь, люди поймут, насколько сильно они недооценивали актерский талант Джона Ватсона». 

Джон был чертовски удивлен таким ответом Шерлока и несколько раз моргнул, перечитывая текст. Он посмотрел на Шерлока, который тоже взглянул на него, и вернулся к чтению статьи – казалось, что он перечитывал ее во второй раз.

\- Я знал, что ты грамотно завершишь интервью фразой о важности этого фильма, поэтому я решил рискнуть и высказать личное пожелание.

 _«Ты чертов псих»,_ \- подумал про себя Джон. 

\- Своей фразой ты по сути раскрыл все карты.

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Будучи профессионалом, я могу позволить себе высказывать мысли относительно игры своих коллег. Вот если бы я сказал, что надеюсь, что люди поймут, как потрясающе ты целуешься, _тогда_ , думаю, это вызвало бы подозрения.

\- Я что правда потрясающе целуюсь? – спросил Джон, ухмыляясь.

\- Как только тебе будет удобно, можешь начать это демонстрировать, - с полу-улыбкой ответил Шерлок, так и не отводя глаз от статьи.  
Джон откинулся на подушки и стал ждать, когда Шерлок закончит читать.  
Шерлок отложил журнал и тоже лег рядом.

\- Нам нужно кое-что обсудить, - сказал Джон.

\- Это обязательно? Мне сейчас так хорошо, – Шерлок водил рукой по животу своего возлюбленного, и это умиротворяюще действовало на Джона.

\- Думаю, да.

\- Хорошо.

\- Шерлок, когда мы раскроемся, назад дороги не будет. Нам следует… то есть нам нужно быть уверенными, твою мать, я не знаю, как сказать так, чтобы это не прозвучало ужасно.

\- Позволь я помогу тебе. Нам нужно быть уверенными друг в друге. Если мы раскроемся, а потом через неделю расстанемся, нам никогда этого не простят.

\- Да. Не хотел бы я стать новой Энн Хеч этого столетия, как бы бесчувственно это ни прозвучало, – вздохнув, сказал Джон. – Как так получилось, что мы еще не поговорили об этом? Как мы упустили этот момент и сразу перешли к стратегии камин-аута? 

\- Потому что когда мы были в Сассексе, мы были по уши влюблены друг в друга и до сих пор на адреналине после твоего появления в моей гримерке. И как бы сложно мне ни было признать это, а ты поймешь, о чем я, но тогда я действовал, не обдумывая каждый шаг, думаю, так же, как и ты.

\- Еще бы. Да.

\- Прошло некоторое время. Мы живем вместе месяц. Мы уже видели друг друга в самые худшие моменты и уже столкнулись лицом к лицу с трудностями, о которых догадывались. Это нормально, что сейчас включились мозги.

Джон прижал губы ко лбу Шерлока.

\- Все верно.

Шерлок немного развернул корпус и приподнялся на локте, чтобы посмотреть на Джона.

\- Джон, тебе нужно задать этот вопрос самому себе. Не сомневайся по поводу моих намерений. Неужели ты еще не знаешь, насколько я всегда уверен в своих решениях?

\- Да. Знаю.

\- Я люблю тебя. Я никогда не любил никого и не ожидаю, что полюблю. Если хочешь от меня заверений в моем постоянстве - я сделаю это, но ты и так знаешь, что в сию же секунду я могу обзвонить всех журналистов этого города и сообщить им о нас, так что не питай негативных иллюзий относительно моего к тебе отношения и нашего будущего. То есть я хочу сказать, что все сомнения, которые ты испытываешь – твои личные. Поэтому если кому-то и стоит задавать вопрос о намерениях, то это должен быть я.

Джон посмотрел в глаза Шерлоку, и слова вырвались быстрее, чем он мог подумать о них.

\- Выходи за меня.

Шерлок фыркнул:

\- Нет. Без обсуждений.

Джон слегка опешил от такой реакции.

\- Я не ожидал такого ответа.

\- Не сомневаюсь. Но этот ответ верен. Еще слишком рано принимать такие решения, Джон. Я понимаю и ценю то, что ты на самом деле пытаешься мне сказать, но ты и сам не особо уверен в том, что говоришь, ведь так?

Джон выглядел несчастным и, тяжело вздохнув, спросил:

\- Именно. А как еще мне себя чувствовать?

\- Не воспринимай все так, – Шерлок оперся спиной о спинку кровати и обнял Джона. Джон прильнул к его широкой груди, сворачиваясь в клубок. – Я подумаю над твоим предложением. И я же не говорю, что этого вообще никогда не случится. Совсем наоборот. В какой-то момент я буду счастлив, как никогда, если ты станешь моим мужем, а я твоим. Но пока нам приходится скрывать, я не хочу думать об этом. Я не хочу скреплять себя с тобой узами брака, пока я не смогу сделать это открыто перед всем миром. Ты попросил меня скрывать мою любовь к тебе. И я это делаю. Но не проси меня о большем.

\- Я слишком тороплю события? – спросил Джон. – Это уже чересчур?

Он почувствовал губы Шерлока, прикасающиеся к его волосам.

\- Нет. Мы сможем позволить себе все, что захотим, через несколько месяцев. Оскар пролетит так, что мы и глазом не успеем моргнуть. Несмотря на то, что это выжидание жутко неприятно, так правильно. И в этом пункте, Джон, я первый раз в жизни не следую своему разуму. Думаю, это можно расценивать как достижение. Решение, которое мы приняли, основывается на реальности, благоразумии, и оно тщательно взвешено. Если бы все зависело от меня, я сделал бы все иначе. Слава богу, рядом есть ты, чтобы уравновешивать мое упрямство. Майкрофт всегда говорил, что я все порчу, – он сильнее обнял Джона. - Я надеюсь, что на этом мы поставим точку в обсуждении ситуации, касающейся наших намерений относительно друг друга, а намерения таковы - сначала мы раскроемся.

Джон посмеялся, очарованный не только объятиями своего любимого человека, но и словами, которые тот только что произнес. Слова, которые кто-то мог бы расценить как холодные и отстраненные, но содержащие в себе ту нежность чувств, которые никогда еще Джон не слышал в свой адрес.

\- Думаю, точка поставлена. Хотя я никогда и не сомневался. Просто хотелось произнести это вслух.

\- Есть вещи, которые понятны без слов.

Джон вздохнул.

\- Но иногда лучше все-таки озвучивать их.

 

**ЧТО ПОСМОТРЕТЬ**

Четверг, 22.00 "Менталист"

Последняя из трех серий захватывающей сюжетной арки, в которой Джон Ватсон снялся в роли таинственного вымогателя по кличке Блоггер. Сегодня нас ожидает развязка. Патрик Джейн и команда КБР попытаются спасти агента Чо, взятого Блоггером в плен на прошлой неделе. Неожиданно захватывающая, леденящая душу игра Ватсона добавила сериалу напряжения, тем самым успокоив поклонников шоу, опасавшихся за будущее основных сюжетных линий после завершения последнего сезона, во время заключитеьной серии которого заклятый враг Джейна, Кровавый Джон, потерпел поражение. 

\--

**ЗАМЕЧЕНЫ В ГОРОДЕ**

Шерлок Холмс появился на вечеринке по случаю дня рождения Бена Уилшоу, с которым дважды играл в одном спектакле, не один, а вместе со своим менеджером/пресс-секретарем, Ирэн Адлер. Об отношениях Холмса и Адлер, также сопровождавшей его на премьере «Кожи в которой я живу» Амольдовара, ходит масса слухов. Ранее Холмс, неисправимый одиночка, посещал все светские мероприятия без пары, если вообще давал себе труд удостоить их своим появлением. Какие именно отношения связывают этих двоих пока неясно. Предположительно их представил друг другу партнер Холмса по драме «Незнакомец», Джон Ватсон, также пользующийся услугами Ирэн в качестве пресс-секретаря. 

 

\--

 **СУЕТА ВОКРУГ ОСКАРА**

Осенние кинопоказы накалили ситуацию и вывели обсуждения номинаций на новый виток. Вышедший на экраны фильм Оливера Стоуна _«For Which they Stand»_ заслужил высокую оценку критиков и собрал отличную кассу, что делает его одним из основных претендентов на массу номинаций, включая и награду за лучшую мужскую роль, сыгранную Джеймсом Мориарти. Ряд возможных фильмов-соперников - включая последнюю работу Джорджа Клуни и Марка Хеслов, _«Мартовские Иды»_ , - еще не вышел в прокат. Однако основной «темной лошадкой» этого сезона стала выходящая в декабре гей-драма _«Незнакомец»_ , объединившая в главных ролях совершенно неожиданную пару актеров: Шерлока Холмса и Джона Ватсона. Поговаривают, что режиссер картины, Энг Ли, поторопился снять вторую _«Горбатую гору»_ и что оба исполнителя жаждут вернуться в «большое кино». Все, что раскрывается помимо этих слухов: сам фильм – настоящее событие в кинематографе, а игра Ватсона, несомненно, станет открытием. Так это или нет, покажет время, ведь фильм выйдет на большой экран не раньше второго декабря. 

\--

**БЕЗ ИМЕН**

Благодаря роли в новом фильме эту актрису второго плана категории С+ вскорости ожидает карьерный взлет. Не так давно она встречалась с актером категории А-, чья звезда сияла не слишком ярко, причем ходили слухи, что их отношения для него – лишь прикрытие. Но нет, отношения были прикрытием для нее. Наша героиня, как оказалось, уже давно состоит в отношениях с женщиной, которая буквально на днях родила ребенка. Недавнему разрыву с «прикрытием» было дано стандартное объяснение, но истинная причина в том, что она больше не в состоянии скрывать свои настоящие отношения. Бывший лжевозлюбленный чувствует себя превосходно, во многом благодаря тому, что безумно влюбился в своего партнера по фильму и сейчас живет с ним под одной крышей!

\--

 **ХОЛОСТЯКИ ПОД ПРИЦЕЛОМ**

Похоже, после разрыва с Риз Уизерспун Джейк Джилленхол отнюдь не стремится связывать себя новыми отношениями. Возможно, причиной тому скоропалительный брак его бывшей. Так что, не считая неоднозначных и провальных отношений с Тейлор Свифт (интересно, чем он думал?), Джилленхол оставался и по-прежнему остается соблазнительно свободным и доступным. Что же касается оплота романтических комедий - Джона Ватсона, тот, при всей своей репутации славного парня, ни разу не был женат и ни с кем не провстречался дольше года. Его последняя спутница, Сара Сойер, рассталась с ним этой весной по причине того, что они «слишком разные люди». С тех пор в свете он появляется лишь в обществе сестры и личного помощника, Гарриет. По сути, единственный, с кем еще видели Джона – временно живущий с ним под одной крышей его новый лучший друг - Шерлок Холмс, сыгравший его любовника в выходящей на экраны драме _«Незнакомец»_. Если верить слухам, Холмс сейчас поглощен отношениями с новой подругой, так что Джону, одиноко сидящему дома и лишенному общества закадычного друга, весьма вероятно, не помешает «утешение». 

Итак, в очередь, дамы. Или господа. А может, и те и другие. Зависит от того, каким именно слухам о наших холостяках верите лично вы! 

 

***  
Ирэн, наконец, нашла Шерлока в переулке за рестораном, позорно прячущимся между двумя мусорными контейнерами. Он сидел на корточках, прислонившись спиной к кирпичной стене, опустив голову и свесив руки между коленей. На мгновение она застыла, пораженная контрастом между столь знакомым всем образом высокомерного гордеца и сломленным человеком, что предстал ее взору.

Они были на вечеринке по случаю премьеры «Трех Мушкетеров». Это был их третий совместный выход в свет после премьеры фильма Альмодовара (где они просто прошлись вместе по красной дорожке, и ушли) и дня рождения Бена Уишоу (где они появились чисто символически). Шерлок сам предложил посетить вечеринку после премьеры. Мэтт МакФадьен был его приятелем, и Шерлок действительно хотел с ним повидаться, поэтому они пришли.

Красная дорожка оказалась куда более тяжелым испытанием, чем обычно. Репортеры выспрашивали обо всех деталях их отношений, пытались выяснить, встречаются ли они, обручены ли они, черт бы этих стервятников побрал!  
Ирэн согласилась с идеей Шерлока и Джона, что их с Шерлоком появления не будут слишком частыми, чтобы позднее он мог заявить, что брал ее на все эти мероприятия лишь потому, что не мог прийти с Джоном. Но это требовало хотя бы видимости того, что они наслаждаются обществом друг друга, поэтому она улыбалась, смеялась и использовала все допустимые жесты, чтобы продемонстрировать их дружеские, а, может, и любовные, отношения.

На самом деле, она с трудом могла понять, почему Джон любил этого человека. Он, без сомнения, был невыносим. Претенциозный, бесцеремонный и высокомерный. С ней он был не так резок, как со многими другими, потому что (по его словам) уважал ее интеллект. И если таким он был в своем лучшем проявлении, то неудивительно, что, по крайней мере, дюжина актеров в городе категорически отказывались с ним работать.  
Но Джон его любил. И насколько она могла видеть, чувство это было взаимным. Ирэн очень тепло относилась к Джону, и желала, чтобы он получал то, что хотел. А хотел он Шерлока, но хотел на своих собственных условиях, согласно своему собственному расписанию, не рискуя угробить свою карьеру или их фильм. И поэтому на сцене появилась Ирэн. До встречи с ними обоими она думала (как оказалось, ошибочно), что именно Шерлок настаивал на сохранении их отношений в тайне. Тот факт, что это был Джон, удивил её, хотя и не должен был. Джон был осторожен по своей природе.

\- Шерлок?

Он не поднял головы, лишь слегка повернул её в сторону Ирэн. 

\- Я бы предпочел побыть один сейчас, спасибо.

\- Но почему ты один здесь, в переулке? Мэтт искал тебя, он сказал, что давно не виделся с тобой, и хотел бы наверстать упущенное.

\- Наверстать, - Шерлок фыркнул. – Конечно, хотел бы. Мы не виделись с ним несколько лет. Я хотел бы с ним пообщаться. Хотел бы услышать о его детях. У него двое, знаешь, а еще пасынок. Думаю, мы могли бы рассказать друг другу парочку жутких историй про Расселла. Мы оба учились в RADA, ты же знаешь. Наши курсы пересеклись на один год. Я увидел его на вечеринке и подумал о том, как много я бы хотел ему рассказать, - Шерлок поднялся на ноги; Ирэн поморщилась при мысли, что кирпичная стена сделала с тканью его пиджака. Он откинул голову, прислонившись затылком к стене, и скорчил гримасу. – И я ничего не могу рассказать ему, Ирэн! О, мы можем поговорить о фильме, о пьесе, я могу рассказать ему о продаже моего дома и моей ненависти к Мориарти, но я не могу сказать ему о самой главной вещи в моей жизни, и без этого говорить обо всём остальном не имеет смысла, - он покачал головой. – Я всей душой ненавижу это. Сопровождать тебя на красной дорожке – это как идти на эшафот. Джон – единственное из всего, что у меня есть, чем я хочу гордиться, но я не могу, - к ужасу Ирэн голос Шерлока дрогнул на последних словах. Он закрыл глаза рукой, и она заметила, как он сглотнул, пытаясь подавить всхлип.

Ирэн подошла ближе.

\- Шерлок… я не имела ни малейшего понятия.

\- И хорошо. Я профессиональный актер, как ты, наверное, слышала.

\- Джон знает, что для тебя это так мучительно?

\- Нет, - ответил он, взглянув на неё впервые с самого начала разговора, и глаза его сверкнули. – И от тебя он об этом тоже не узнает. Он не должен знать.

\- Он бы не хотел, чтобы ты так… страдал.

\- Я знаю, и поэтому я приложил все усилия, чтобы быть уверенным, что он не знает. Это ради него, Ирэн. Это всё ради него. Ему этот фильм нужен больше, чем мне. Эта картина может заново открыть его как актера, и я хочу, чтобы это случилось, гораздо больше, чем я не хочу прятаться. Никто никогда не заслуживал второго шанса больше, чем он. Мне и в самом деле жаль весь этот чертов кинобизнес, потому что они не знают, что из себя представляет Джон. Что ж, им предстоит это узнать, и я не собираюсь быть тем, кто уничтожит этот шанс несвоевременной сенсацией.

\- Но… если завтра он скажет тебе, что изменил решение, что хочет предать всё огласке прямо сейчас, ты согласишься? Даже зная, что это не лучший вариант для него?

Шерлок ударил кулаком по стене. 

\- Да, потому что я чертов эгоистичный ублюдок. Но он не сказал этого, и не скажет.

Шерлок снова закрыл лицо руками, и Ирэн беспомощно смотрела, как он пытается взять эмоции под контроль.

Она осторожно подошла к нему и нерешительно взяла за руку. Он сразу сжал в ответ ее кисть.

\- Мне так жаль вас обоих, - сказала она. – Признаюсь, я сомневалась в тебе, Шерлок. Но всё, что я могу сказать сейчас: я надеюсь, что Джон понимает, какой он счастливчик, что у него есть кто-то, кто любит его так сильно.

Он покосился на неё.

\- В этом уравнении счастливчик я, Ирэн. Не думаю, что когда-нибудь пойму, чем заслужил его любовь, но я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы быть ее достойным.

***

Джон Ватсон был очень ревнив.

Это был его секрет, и он его тщательно охранял. Это была одна из причин, по которой он сознательно не заводил долгих отношений. Он ценил своё самообладание, и не хотел, чтобы ревность подрывала значимые для него отношения. Любовь к Шерлоку победила его страх перед собственной природой, и он не думал, что когда-нибудь усомнится в верности Шерлока. Он считал, что застрахован от этого.

Он ошибался.

Сидя в их общей спальне на диване перед телевизором, он угрюмо смотрел E! News Daily. Показывали видеозапись с красной дорожки перед премьерой «Трех Мушкетеров». Сейчас в центре внимания, освещаемый вспышками фотокамер, был Шерлок. Его Шерлок. С Ирэн, держащей его под руку.

Зверь внутри Джона принюхался и зарычал.

Оба они выглядели сногсшибательно. Они идеально подходили друг другу. Ирэн - высокая, стройная и аристократичная, как и сам Шерлок. Их волосы были почти одного цвета. Казалось, что им очень комфортно друг с другом. Джон знал, что всё это – игра, но эта мысль не проникала в мозг его внутреннего пресмыкающегося. Оно не желало знать, что в реальности ничего этого нет. Оно не желало знать, что Шерлок вернется домой к нему, а Ирэн отправится к своему мужу. Его волновало лишь то, что его партнер был с другим человеком. Что до него дотрагивался другой человек. Улыбался ему, фотографировался с ним, разговаривал.

_Она занимает моё место._

Настанет время, он вернет это место себе. Он скажет всей этой тусовке от шоу-бизнеса, что, если им это не нравится, они могут катиться ко всем чертям, а он вновь будет там, где ему положено: рядом с Шерлоком, перед лицом Господа и всего мира.

Он поглядел на часы. Шерлок скоро будет дома. Это была не прямая трансляция, а видеозапись. Шерлок сказал, что они с Ирэн отправятся на вечеринку, хотя бы ненадолго. Он хотел побеседовать с Мэттом МакФадьеном, его другом по RADA. Вероятно, он привлечет к себе внимание, так как статья в EW привела к росту интереса со стороны прессы, и его знакомые, которые будут на вечеринке, наверняка захотят поговорить с ним. Джон задумался, кто ещё из работавших над этим чертовым фильмом может задержать там Шерлока. Он был абсолютно уверен, что режиссера Шерлок не знал. Орландо ненавидел Шерлока со ставшей притчей во языцех яростью. Что-то связанное с нарушением правил парковки и недопониманием с охранниками на стоянке киностудии Warner Bros.

Размышлять было бесполезно. Шерлока и Ирэн на экране уже не было, и от этого становилось еще паршивее. Они смотрели фильм? Они были на вечеринке прямо в эту секунду? Люди отпускали двусмысленные комментарии у них за спиной? Она держала его за руку? Он смеялся над чем-то, что она сказала?

Джон ничего не мог поделать, просто сидел и накручивал себя. "E! News Daily" закончились. Началось "Chelsea Lately". Он даже не потрудился переключить канал. После Челси на экране пошел "The Soup". По крайней мере, это могло отвлечь его.

Серия уже перевалила за середину, когда он услышал, как открылась и захлопнулась дверь гаража, и Шерлок вошел в кухню.

\- Джон?

Он не ответил.

Он слышал, как Шерлок заглянул в кабинет и на террасу, потом его шаги послышались на лестнице. Он вошел в спальню, уже сняв галстук.

\- О, вот ты где. Ты не слышал, как я тебя звал?

\- Слышал.

Шерлок сел рядом с ним, положив руку на колено Джона. Джон почувствовал исходящий от него запах духов Ирэн.

Зверь внутри Джона метался, царапая прутья клетки.

\- Я знаю, что вернулся позже, чем рассчитывал. Пришлось поболтать с Мэттом. У него есть некоторые довольно забавные истории об Иэне МакШейне. Неплохо пообщался с Вальтцем Славный парень. Определенно неглупый и не раздражающий, приятное разнообразие в этом окружении. Думаю, Академия на этот раз сделал правильный выбор.

«Бла-бла-бла-бла» - вот всё, что слышал Джон. Слова сливались в один сплошной гул в его ушах. Слова, произносимые Шерлоком, от которого пахло Ирэн.

\- Джон? Господи боже, ты смотришь что-то с Кардашьян? Выключи это, я буквально слышу, как кричат, протестуя, клетки твоего мозга.

Шерлок перегнулся через него, схватил пульт и нажал кнопку. Потом посмотрел на Джона и нахмурился.

\- Джон, что-то не так? Ты выглядишь мрачнее тучи.

Джон встретился с ним взглядом. От зрительного контакта по спине его будто пробежал ток, и он понял, что должен что-то сделать.

\- Ты пахнешь, как она, - голос Джона звучал более низко и хрипло, чем он сам когда-либо слышал.

Зрачки Шерлока немного расширились.

\- Разве?

\- Да, - прорычал Джон и схватил его. Он поднялся на ноги, впился в губы Шерлока и принялся срывать с него одежду. Джон подталкивал Шерлока спиной к кровати, посасывая, облизывая и покусывая его шею. Тот цеплялся за него, словно все тело его лишилось костей. Несомненно, он уже понял, в каком состоянии был Джон и чего он желал. И Джон не питал иллюзий, что сможет скрыть что-либо от Шерлока.

\- Джон, - простонал Шерлок, когда тот дернул полы его рубашки, и пуговицы полетели в разные стороны. – Я предпочел бы пахнуть тобой.

\- Черт возьми, да, - отозвался Джон, толкая его на кровать. Он расстегнул ремень Шерлока, и сдернул с него брюки вместе с бельем. Затем он стянул свою футболку и джинсы. Шерлок, приподнявшись на локтях, наблюдал за ним потемневшим от желания взглядом.

\- Ты будешь пахнуть мною, весь, снаружи и внутри, - сказал уже обнаженный Джон.

На Шерлоке осталась только рубашка, раскрытая и порванная, на горле были видны красные отметины, оставленные Джоном, волосы были в беспорядке. Никогда ещё Джон не был так возбужден.

Шерлок вздернул подбородок, призывая Джона действовать.

\- Сделай меня своим снова, Джон, - прошептал он.

Джон со стоном набросился на него. Шерлок практически ничего не делал, в этом не было нужды, и он знал, что Джон этого не хочет. Он возвращал поцелуи, когда Джон целовал его в губы, но ничего более, он позволял Джону вновь утвердить свое право на него.

\- Ты не её, - сказал Джон, с трудом осознавая, что он говорит это вслух. – Ты мой.

Он торопливо пропихивал в Шерлока свои покрытые смазкой пальцы, хорошо зная, как много может Шерлок принять и как долго его нужно подготавливать.

\- Да, - прошептал Шерлок на ухо Джону, запуская пальцы в его волосы. – Трахни меня и покажи мне, что я твой.

Джон быстро смазал себя и толкнулся внутрь.

\- Дьявол, Шерлок, - он задохнулся.

Шерлок обвил своими длинными ногами талию Джона, приподнимая бедра, чтобы позволить Джону войти так глубоко, как только возможно.

\- Грубо. Сделай это грубо, я знаю, ты хочешь этого, и я этого хочу, - тихо сказал он на ухо Джону, и эти слова ушли прямо в его подсознание.

Джон потерял всякий контроль. Он накинулся на Шерлока, как сумасшедший; таившийся в нем зверь вырвался на свободу и продирался наружу сквозь разум Джона, отметая все ограничения и превращая его в простейшее существо, которому требовалось набрасываться и брать, и иметь, и владеть.

\- Мой, мой, - бормотал он, толкаясь в Шерлока, чувствуя его эрекцию между их телами, видя, как краска заливает его грудь.

Шерлок откинул голову, выгибая великолепную, украшенную метками Джона шею.

\- Джон, черт, ты восхитителен, да, вот так, ещё, о боже, ты заставляешь меня… Я… Я сейчас… - последнее слово потерялось в крике Шерлока, когда все тело его напряглось, и он кончил.

Джон почувствовал, как пульсирует вокруг его члена тело Шерлока, и ускорил темп.

\- Черт, да, я заставил тебя кончить, я, и никто другой, - бормотал он, как будто про себя.

\- Нет, никогда, никто, кроме тебя, Джон, я хочу, чтобы ты кончил, кончил для меня, в меня, - произнес Шерлок, обхватывая голову Джона руками и притягивая его ближе, чтобы поцеловать, впиваясь в его губы. – Покажи всем, что я твой, оставь на мне свои следы, Джон…

Тело Джона приподнялось, сгибая Шерлока на кровати чуть ли не пополам, и он излился в него. Мир вокруг побледнел и расплылся, когда мозг Джона отключился на какое-то время. Следующим, что он осознал, было то, что он лежит на Шерлоке, всё ещё обвитый его длинными конечностями, прижавшись лицом к его шее. Шерлок ласково гладил его, целуя лицо.

Последние несколько минут проплыли перед его глазами, как на замедленной съемке, словно он смотрел спортивный матч. Он поднял голову, широко раскрыв глаза, и увидел, как Шерлок улыбается ему.

\- Боже. Шерлок… Прости меня. Ты в порядке?

Шерлок нахмурился.

\- Конечно, я в порядке. С какой стати ты извиняешься?

\- Я был… это было… Я немного забылся, разве нет?

\- Да, ты забылся. Это было чрезвычайно возбуждающе. Я предполагал, что ты ревнив, но я не думал, что эта твоя черта проявится с такими приятными для меня побочными эффектами.

\- То есть все было хорошо?

\- Если бы не было, ты можешь себе хоть на секунду представить, что я бы не сказал этого?

\- Нет, не думаю, - Джон позволил себе слегка улыбнуться. – И ты кончил без помощи рук. В первый раз.

\- Действительно, - Шерлок всмотрелся в лицо Джона. – Ты в порядке?

Джон перекатился на бок и приподнялся на локте. Он провел рукой по волосам.

\- Мне немного стыдно.

\- Потому что ты не нравишься себе в качестве… как бы это назвать... пещерного человека?

\- Именно.

\- Мы все такие, Джон. Кто-то в большей степени, кто-то в меньшей. Стремление обладать, заявлять свои права и владеть есть в каждом из нас. Это безобидно, если не проникает в повседневную жизнь.

\- Но я не хочу рассматривать тебя как всего лишь сексуальный объект.

\- Почему бы и нет? Каждому нравится иногда быть рассматриваемым только как сексуальный объект, особенно во время секса. Бывало, я и сам набрасывался на тебя с не меньшим энтузиазмом. Тебя это беспокоило?

\- Господи, нет. Мне нравилось. Мне нравилось, что я мог заставить тебя хотеть меня так сильно.

\- Тогда перестань волноваться, - Шерлок сел. – Боюсь, эту рубашку придется списать со счетов.

\- Прости.

\- Я тебя умоляю. Рубашка за действительно крышесносящий секс? Выгодная сделка.

Они вымылись, по очереди приняв душ, и Джон разлил по бокалам немного вина. Они забрались в кровать и посмотрели в записи вчерашний эпизод «Проекта Подиум», обнимаясь и обмениваясь ласковыми поцелуями, и Джон почувствовал, что понемногу успокаивается. Шерлок был его, но это обладание было взаимным.

Джона разбудил звонок мобильного телефона Шерлока. Он заворчал и повернулся, бросив сонный взгляд на часы. Черт, кому понадобилось пообщаться в пять утра? Он услышал, как Шерлок ответил.

\- Да? Салли, ты знаешь, сколько времени? Господи, что тебе нужно? – он помолчал. – Да, конечно, он здесь, мы спим в одной кровати, ты же знаешь, - он сел и включил громкую связь. – Давай, он слышит тебя.

\- Доброе утро, голубки. Простите, что разбудила вас так рано.

\- Всё в порядке, - зевнул Джон, потирая глаза. – Что случилось?

\- У меня есть новости. Не очень приятные новости от интернет-сообщества.

\- А когда оттуда было что-то другое? – проворчал Шерлок.

\- Перез опубликовал фотографию Шерлока и Ирэн с премьеры с обычным бессодержательным комментарием, хотя и сделал комплимент вам обоим, сказав, что вы выглядите великолепно.

\- Едва ли это стоит предрассветного звонка, Салли, - сказал Шерлок.

\- Хотела бы я, чтобы это было все. Дальше он говорит, цитирую: «Хорошая попытка, Шерлок, но мы все знаем, что ты бесчувственный чурбан. Или нет? Мой надежный источник проинформировал меня о том, что твои дни в качестве неприступного холостяка закончились. Но услада твоего сердца вовсе не эта сногсшибательная крошка, что держит тебя под руку. Это гораздо более плюшевый (и менее высокий) Джон Ватсон. Мой источник говорит, что вы двое не могли выглядеть менее одержимыми друг другом, когда играли любовников перед камерой, и что ты переехал в Лос-Анджелес, чтобы быть с ним, и даже отказался от собственного дома, чтобы проводить с ним ночи. Спасибо богу, потому что, наконец, я тоже смогу предпринять попытку, великолепное ты создание».

Несколько мгновений они оба молчали.

\- Это всё? – холодно спросил Шерлок.

\- А тебе недостаточно? Это первая публикация слухов о вас двоих, причем крупным источником сплетен в Интернете. Всё, что было нужно людям – чтобы кто-то начал. Теперь сезон охоты открыт.

\- У них нет ничего конкретного, - сказал Джон. – Мы были очень осторожны.

\- Отсутствие конкретных фактов не является препятствием для сплетен, Джон, и ты это знаешь, - Салли вздохнула. – Я лучше повышу уровень бдительности и проверю другие сайты.

\- Хорошо. Держи нас в курсе, - Шерлок сбросил вызов.

Они оба упали на кровать.

\- Началось, - проговорил Джон.

Шерлок промолчал. Джон взглянул на него. Тот напряженно смотрел в потолок - глаза сужены, губы поджаты.

\- Пытаешься вычислить, кто проболтался, да?

\- Пытаюсь.

\- Это неважно. Прекрати.

Он вздохнул.

\- Полагаю, ты прав.

\- Но у нас есть проблема посерьезнее, требующая обсуждения.

Шерлок, нахмурившись, посмотрел на него.

\- Какая?

\- Как мне удержать тебя, когда теперь ты знаешь, что Перез положил на тебя глаз?

На долю секунды на лице Шерлока появилось выражение абсолютного недоумения, потом оно сменилось усмешкой, и он неистово расхохотался.

\- Да, это повод для беспокойства. Бог свидетель, я всегда об этом мечтал.

Он прикоснулся пальцем к подбородку Джона.

\- Итак, Джон. Что же ты собираешься сделать, чтобы я был счастлив?

Джон усмехнулся в ответ и перекатился на Шерлока. 

\- Всё, что захочешь.

 

***

Ссылка на арт к главе  
http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lqrrf34sWq1qhpfe6o1_500.jpg


	13. Глава 13

\- Что мне надеть? Насколько официальным будет это событие?

Шерлок стоял посреди гардеробной в домашнем халате, перебирая свои костюмы, а Джон в это время брился, Ирэн отдыхала в спальне на диване. За последние три месяца между ними стерлись границы личного пространства.

\- Я буду в джинсах, - ответил Джон. - Это будет приемлемо, Ирэн?

\- Думаю, да, - отозвалась она из спальни.

Шерлок прошел в ванную, держа в руках белую рубашку и пиджак:

\- А если я надену это с джинсами?

\- Надевай тогда те, темного цвета, которые по фигуре. Твоя задница в них выглядит просто восхитительно.

\- Не думал, что моей целью будет одеться так, чтобы возбуждать тебя, Джон.

\- Это будет просто немного дерзко, вот и все. И не надевай белую рубашку, она будет бликовать при освещении. Лучше что-нибудь темное, например, ту, бордового цвета. Но тогда с темно-серым пиджаком.

Шерлок кивнул.

\- Твое чувство стиля улучшается.

\- Да ты заигрываешь со мной, - Джон посмотрел на него, и они оба захихикали.

\- Прекратите сейчас же, я и так уже уловила достаточное количество сексуальных намеков в ваших словах, так что можете не говорить обо всех ваших шалостях вслух.

Джон вышел из ванной в спальню.

\- Не знаю почему, но я нервничаю, - сказал он.

\- Мы в первый раз увидим результат нашего труда, - ответил ему Шерлок. - Слегка волноваться – это нормально.

\- Со всеми этими драматическими событиями, которые творятся в нашей жизни, легко забыть о самом фильме.

\- Осталась неделя до премьеры в Лос-Анджелесе, - сказала Ирэн, - и две недели до мировой премьеры. Мы справимся. Это - финишная прямая.

Джон вздохнул.

\- Конечно, станет чуть легче, но потом опять будет долгий период ожидания. А разговоры только усилятся, когда они наконец-то увидят нас двоих на экране целующимися, занимающимися сексом и все такое, – надев поверх футболки свитер, он провел рукой по волосам, поправляя их. – Здорово будет снова увидеть Молли этим вечером. И Энга. Ведь мы не виделись с ними с тех пор, как завершились съемки.

Шерлок тоже вошел в комнату. Он выглядел великолепно, впрочем, как и всегда.

\- Они же оба знают про нас, да?

Ирэн кивнула.

\- Все, кто так или иначе связан с производством картины, получили сообщение.

Джон уставился на нее.

\- Было _сообщение_? О нас?

\- Джон, ну, а как, по-твоему, они смогут сохранить вашу частную жизнь в тайне, если их застигнут врасплох вопросами? Так люди и выдают тайны. Мне сказали, что Энг очень поддерживает вас, а это уже замечательно.

\- А с чего бы ему быть против? – спросил Шерлок.

\- Когда два гетеросексуальных актера играют любовников на экране, а потом влюбляются друг в друга и «превращаются в геев», - сказала она, рисуя кавычки в воздухе, - то для всех остальных актеров, играющих роли геев, буквально распахиваются двери в мир слухов, где каждый будет считать, что и до этой роли он или она уже был геем или лесбиянкой. Соответственно, начнется повальный отказ актеров играть такие роли. Ведь годами нам твердили, что роль гея еще не _делает_ актера геем. Ну, а для вас двоих так и получилось.

\- Даже несмотря на то, что я могу привести с десяток аргументов против твоей нелогичной речи, я не понимаю, почему именно мы виноваты в том, что люди не принимают геев, - резко ответил Шерлок.

Джон встряхнул головой. Он не смотрел на ситуацию под таким углом.

\- Но эта роль не _сделала_ меня геем, - сказал он. – И я даже не знаю, а гей ли _я_! И я влюбился в Шерлока не из-за роли. Это случилось из-за… ну, скажем так, я не знаю, почему это произошло, но уж точно не из-за того, что мы играли любовников. С таким же успехом мы могли играть двух полицейских.

\- Ты что и правда думаешь, что люди придут к такому выводу? – уточнила Ирэн. – Половина из них будет видеть именно такую причинно-следственную связь. Ты не был геем – ты сыграл роль гея – ты стал геем. Что и требовалось доказать.

\- Я волновался по поводу реакции ребят с Фокс-Ньюс, - сказал Джон.

\- О, не стоит волноваться. Такого будет еще много. Мне кажется, что мы будем в большей степени неприятно удивлены реакцией всего Голливуда в целом. Вокруг таких вещей есть определенный ореол молчания. А ваш камин-аут проделает огромную дырень в этом ореоле. Это всколыхнет размеренную жизнь многих людей.

\- Давайте не будем себя накручивать, - сказал Шерлок. – Предполагается, что это будет такая вечеринка-разогрев перед последующими событиями. Ну, испытаем мы легкий стресс из-за закрытого показа фильма, потом будем отвечать на вопросы аудитории. Они ведь явно не будут подлизываться к нам?

\- Вот в этом вся суть, - ответила Ирэн. - Не думаю, что мы можем в нашей с вами ситуации рассчитывать на легкий стресс в принципе.

***

Этот месяц тянулся слишком долго.

Пост Переза Хилтона об отношениях Джона и Шерлока был встречен, с одной стороны, с определенной долей скептицизма, а с другой - вызвал нездоровый ажиотаж.

Как всегда говорила Ирэн, правила были следующими: фотографии или ничего не было. Поэтому интернет-сообщество гудело, как улей. Но пока что самой инкриминирующей фотографией была та, на которой был запечатлен момент, когда Шерлок покидал здание аэропорта вместе с Гарри, что можно было легко объяснить тем, что Шерлок остановился в доме Джона. Но и это вызывало массу вопросов. «Не-гей»-сообщество утверждало, что Шерлок и правда выставил свой дом на продажу, что легко было подтвердить, просмотрев информацию на сайтах по поиску недвижимости, и эти же люди отмечали, что Джон и Шерлок легко и свободно рассказывали о том, что живут под одной крышей в интервью «Entertainment Weekly». «Гей»-сообщество наоборот поражалось тому, что Шерлок так надолго остановился у Джона вместо того, чтобы просто снять квартиру, и тому, что у него занимает столь долгое время поиск нового жилья.

Уровень внимания папарацци к их персонам увеличивался с неимоверной скоростью. Если раньше никто не обращал на них особого внимания, так как никто из них не был замечен в компании молодых актрис или пьяным и т. д., то сейчас все изменилось. Папарацци разбили лагерь при въезде в спальный район, где располагался дом Джона. До поры до времени тонированные стекла автомобилей спасали их, но длилось это ровно до того момента, пока фотографы не вычислили, кто из них в какой машине ездит.

К счастью, они не так часто появлялись на публике (все благодаря грамотному планированию Ирэн), поэтому количество провокационных выкриков в их сторону на различных светских мероприятиях было минимальным. Джон посетил открытие одной выставки через две недели после того, как Перез опубликовал свой пост в Интернете. Он задержался возле нескольких фанатов, которые просили его подписать постеры к фильму _«Незнакомец»_. Тогда же репортеры и журналисты стали выкрикивать свои вопросы: _«Джон, а вы гей? Вы с Шерлоком живете вместе? Вы перепихнулись во время съемок? Это все рекламный трюк?»_

В особенности Джона смутил последний вопрос. Если бы это и правда _был_ рекламный ход, неужели они ожидали, что он бы признался в этом?

Однако Джон чувствовал себя гораздо расслабленнее, чем раньше. Вместе с Шерлоком они недавно вернулись из небольшого отпуска. Ирэн отправила их на один частный эксклюзивный курорт недалеко от горы Шаста в северной Калифорнии. Они провели там неделю, приходя в себя. И Джон даже боялся спрашивать, во сколько обошлась эта их поездка.

Курорт позиционировался как оздоровительный и предоставлял полное уединение как раз для таких людей, как Джон и Шерлок. Здания для проживания отдыхающих были летними коттеджами класса люкс. С Джоном и Шерлоком обращались, как с истинными королями, но большую часть времени они были предоставлены сами себе.

Ночами они забирались на гору и, лежа на одеяле, смотрели на ясное звездное небо, а затем подолгу отогревали себя в горячей ванне. Они занимались любовью у камина, и все это было похоже на настоящий рай для них двоих. 

По возвращении домой Джон чувствовал себя обновленным, а вот Шерлок, казалось, был еще более напряжен. Когда они были вдвоем на отдыхе, он был довольным и расслабленным, но когда они вернулись домой, Шерлок затих и стал раздражительным. Джон делал вид, что не замечает этой перемены настроения.

Показ был назначен в кинотеатре «Harmony Gold» на бульваре Сансет. Сейчас, после долгих месяцев вынужденного разделения, они могли ехать в одной машине, и это было какое-то новое и необычное чувство. А самое главное, в последующие недели они тоже всегда будут рядом - будут давать совместные интервью, и им придется принимать участие в других медийных мероприятиях. Джон сдерживал себя каждый раз, когда они вынуждены были стоять рядом и фотографироваться, чтобы не прикоснуться к Шерлоку, не взять за руку, не поцеловать его – ведь теперь это стало таким привычным и естественным.

Ирэн припарковала машину в зоне для специально приглашенных гостей. Их провели в гримерку. Молли и Энг уже были там. Они обменялись объятиями и рукопожатиями. Молли поочередно смотрела то на одного, то на другого с блеском в глазах.

\- То есть это все правда, да? - сияя, спросила она.

Джон глянул на Шерлока.

\- Боюсь, что да, Молли. Мне очень жаль, но Шерлок больше не жених на выданье.

Женщина рассмеялась и хлопнула его по плечу.

\- О, да о чем ты, я так рада за вас.

Энг улыбался, но никак не прокомментировал их диалог. Джон был рад, что Энг не расстроен, последнее, чего бы ему хотелось, так это отвлечь внимание от картины. Поэтому чем меньше они обсуждали эту ситуацию, тем лучше.

К ним вошла женщина с наушником в ухе и планшетом в руках.

\- Итак, друзья, зрители занимают свои места, когда мы погасим основное освещение, вы можете проскользнуть в зал. Как только показ завершится, мы поставим на сцене стулья, вы займете места, и начнется конференция. Сначала модератор задаст пару вопросов, а потом мы передадим эстафету зрителям. Мы также выделили несколько билетов студентам, как вы и просили, мистер Холмс, они тоже будут участвовать в конференции. Так что ожидается много вопросов по самим съемкам, - сказала она, чуть махнув рукой.

\- Наши любимые вопросы, - ответил Шерлок.

Джон глянул на Шерлока, пытаясь понять, волнуется ли он сейчас так же, как он сам, ведь им предстоит наконец-то увидеть фильм, который так много значил для них обоих… и, по правде говоря, Джон не понимал своих чувств до конца. Ведь наблюдать за тем, как Бенджамин и Марк узнают друг друга, погружаясь в отношения, значит вспоминать то, как и у них все начиналось. И, ко всему прочему, ему хотелось, чтобы фильм оказался действительно настолько хорош, насколько все ожидали. Он надеялся, что фильм стоит тех жертв, на которые они пошли ради него.

Как только основное освещение погасло, они прошли в зрительный зал. Пока на экране крутилась заставка «Варьете», они заняли подготовленные для них места в первом ряду. Джон на секунду задумался над тем, а может ли он позволить себе взять Шерлока за руку, пока было темно. Но времени на раздумья у него совсем не оказалась, так как вскоре начался показ фильма.

Первое, что он услышал – это была музыка Эндрю Берда. Мелодия была сдержанной, но вместе с тем очень выразительной: тягучие звуки скрипки и фортепьяно, а чуть позже добавились тихие звуки гитары. Вначале на экране возникли короткие логотипы кинокомпании, далее - фраза «Фильм Энга Ли», без перечисления имен актеров и списка команды, работающей над фильмом.

И сразу пошел первый кадр фильма – приемный покой госпиталя. Изображение чуть не в фокусе, на экране диван, на котором сидит человек, и весь кадр выстроен так, что создается очень реалистичное ощущение одиночества, пронизывающего все пространство. Марк сидит один, колени сомкнуты, он смотрит прямо перед собой, но его взгляд устремлен куда-то вдаль. 

Джон глубоко вздохнул. _Вот и началось._

***

Когда пошли финальные титры, Ирэн продолжала сидеть на своем месте. Звучала песня, которую написал и исполнил специально для этого фильма Эндрю Берд. Она слышала, как Молли, которая сидела рядом с ней справа, тихонько всхлипывала. Джон и Шерлок сидели слева от нее, и она буквально улавливала их явственное желание взяться за руки.

В зале царила мертвая тишина. Никто не перешептывался, не хлопал, но и не вставал со своих мест.  
Песня закончилась, и снова началась заглавная музыкальная композиция, на экране продолжали идти титры. И вот где-то с задних рядов начались аплодисменты, и уже через несколько секунд зал буквально взорвался овациями. А когда включили основное освещение, зрители встали со своих мест и продолжали аплодировать стоя.

Ирэн посмотрела налево и заметила, как Шерлок выразительно глянул на Джона. Выражение его лица говорило само за себя. «Это того стоило», - шепнул он. Джон кивнул в ответ.

Работники сцены быстро поставили пять стульев, один из которых стоял чуть в стороне, лицом обращенный к четырем остальным – на нем будет сидеть модератор конференции, киноисторик и аналитик - Малькольм Доббс.

Джон, Шерлок, Энг и Молли поднялись со своих мест и проследовали на сцену. Аплодисменты усилились, к ним добавились восторженные возгласы и свист – такой отклик можно было редко получить на закрытом показе. Ирэн вспомнила, что подобный прием оказали фильмам _«Горбатая гора»_ и _«Помни»_.

Через какое-то время зрители успокоились и заняли свои места. Ирэн встала и переместилась поближе к задним рядам - ей было некомфортно сидеть одной на первом ряду. Она вставила гарнитуру для телефона в ухо и была готова, так… на всякий случай.

Когда все расселись, Малькольм собрал заготовленные карточки, тоже сел и, прочистив горло, сказал:

\- Господа, мисс Хуппер, мои поздравления. Это выдающийся фильм.

Они благодарственно кивнули ему, а аудитория снова разразилась бурными овациями.

\- Мы гордимся тем, что сделали, – сказал Энг.

\- Перед тем, как мы начнем, я бы хотел высказать свое собственное мнение, - чуть замешкавшись, сказал Малькольм. - Джон Ватсон, - начал он, и это было все, что он смог сказать, потому что зрители начали неистово аплодировать, и неожиданно они все снова встали со своих мест. 

Джон удивленно посмотрел в зал. Потом со своего места поднялся Энг, Молли и затем Шерлок, который перед тем, как начать аплодировать, чуть дотронулся до его плеча.

Джон как-то неловко приподнялся и поклонился, чуть встряхивая головой и жестом руки как бы говоря: «Пожалуйста, не надо, не стоит». Он так открыто улыбался, что со стороны можно было подумать, будто это была наигранная улыбка, но Ирэн знала, что его эмоции неподдельны.

Наконец-то зрители успокоились, и Доббс начал конференцию. Он попросил рассказать о процессе подбора актеров, о сценарии, обо всех стандартных этапах кинопроизводства. В течение двадцати минут они по очереди высказывали свое мнение. Все давали Доббсу ответы, которые каждый старался продумать заранее, предвосхищая его вопросы.

А вот следующая самая волнительная часть только ожидала их - вопросы аудитории.

Первым был чудаковатый студент.

\- Мистер Холмс, вопрос к вам. Во-первых, хочу сказать, что мне очень понравился фильм. И мне показалось, что вы хорошо сыграли в нем. 

Шерлок кивнул ему.

\- Спасибо.

\- Вы известны как актер, который играет, оперируя логикой и используя отточенные приемы в своей работе. А в этом фильме, как мне кажется, вы больше отдались своим чувствам. Вы можете как-то прокомментировать этот момент?

Шерлок откашлялся.

\- Попробую. Этот фильм меня очень вдохновил, но все те изменения в моей игре, которые вы наблюдали, происходили благодаря моему партнеру по фильму. Мы с Джоном очень тесно работали вместе, и мне кажется, мы многому научились друг от друга. Я полностью доверял ему, а это очень важно при такой интенсивной совместной работе с другим актером. Мне посчастливилось расширить границы опыта в своем ремесле, и я полагаю, что моя игра удалась.

Ирэн заметила, как Джон чуть надул щеки, его явно распирала гордость. 

Следующий вопрос был от критика.

\- Джон, я считаю, что нам не нужно расточать попусту слова. Вы завсегдатай комедийных романтических сериалов, а ваши последние фильмы были, мягко говоря, не блестящими. Вы специально искали роль, которая позволит вам вырваться из этого круга, роль, в которой вы сможете продемонстрировать свой истинный талант?

Джон выпрямился.

\- Что ж, должен сказать, что вы определенно не расточаете слов, - послышался легкий смех. - И, да, это правда - я ассоциируюсь у зрителей с определенного рода фильмами. Но я горжусь многими картинами, над которыми работал и не особо горд некоторыми из них. Должен признаться, мне необходим был некий вызов, что-то, что смогло бы вытащить меня из этой сложившейся зоны комфорта, но я уже и не надеялся, что мне когда-нибудь предложат роль, подобную этой. Поэтому когда меня пригласили на кастинг… что ж, это было чудом. Поэтому я надеюсь, что это позволит мне… как ты сказал, Шерлок? Расширить границы опыта в моем ремесле.

Следующим снова был молодой студент.

\- А как вы готовились к любовным сценам? Ведь никто из вас до этого не снимался в подобных сценах с другим мужчиной. Чем этот опыт отличался от предыдущего?

Ирэн не удивил этот вопрос. Судя по всему, он не удивил ни Джона, ни Шерлока. Все ожидали чего-то подобного. Они переглянулись друг с другом, слегка посмеиваясь и ухмыляясь. Эти реакции были заранее просчитаны, чтобы дать понять зрителям: «хэй – мы просто приятели – профессионалы - ничего больше».

\- Ты хотел бы ответить на этот вопрос? – спросил Джон.

\- Действуй на свое усмотрение, - ответил Шерлок.

\- Что же, тогда я начну, - Джон прокашлялся. – В общем-то, ничего особенного тут не было. Вы наверняка слышали от других актеров, что съемки сцен секса сами по себе далеки от секса как такового. И это чистая правда. К моменту съемок этих сцен (а фильм снимался последовательно) мы с Шерлоком достигли определенного уровня доверия, что, конечно, облегчало подобную работу. В какой-то степени эти сцены было снимать даже легче, чем с женщинами, так как я никогда не знаю, насколько они чувствительны. И я с ужасом всегда думаю, что могу как-то оскорбить их. А с Шерлоком такого не было.

\- Это вопрос скорее о способности поместить себя в определенные заданные разумом рамки, - добавил Шерлок. - Избавиться от страха быть увиденным, не бояться увидеть самого себя со стороны. Вот одна из сложнейших задач для актера.

Ирэн слегка кивнула. Они справились и с этим вопросом. 

Непримечательная молодая женщина задала следующий вопрос.

\- Так всегда бывает с фильмами о любви, и это случилось с вами - стали распространяться гадкие слухи о вашем романе во время съемок фильма. Вы слышали об этих слухах? Вы можете как-то прокомментировать, почему людям свойственно делать такие предположения?

Шерлок сменил позу. Ирэн отметила про себя – _готов к атаке._

Джон улыбнулся.

\- Разумеется, мы слышали об этих слухах, кто только о них не слышал! Как актеры мы привыкли к этому. Люди путают тот экранный образ, который мы создаем, с нами, с реальными людьми. Мы с Шерлоком просто хорошие друзья. А проблема, которая возникает…

\- Гадкие слухи? – Шерлок прервал его, подаваясь корпусом вперед. - Почему гадкие?

\- Она просто имела в виду слухи, которые… – начал было Джон, пытаясь увести разговор в сторону.

\- Я понимаю, что она имела в виду, Джон, – ответил Шерлок, жестом давая понять, чтобы тот замолчал. – Я просто интересуюсь самими словами. Гадкие слухи. Хмм. Хотелось бы прояснить одну вещь: если бы моим партнером была женщина, стали бы вы описывать подобные слухи в такой же манере? Я так не думаю. Вы бы сказали «пикантные слухи» или даже «слухи сексуального характера» или просто сказали бы «слухи». Но так как моим партнером был мужчина, то слухи сразу же становятся «гадкими».

Та молодая женщина, которая задала вопрос, с ужасом теперь оглядывалась по сторонам. Зрители заерзали на своих местах. А Джон просто крайне выразительно посмотрел на Шерлока.  
Шерлок фыркнул и чуть отклонился к спинке сиденья.

\- Такие слухи всегда имеют место быть, в этом вся суть, - вмешался Доббс.

\- Да, конечно, - более спокойным тоном ответил Шерлок, - мы с Джоном играли любовников, поэтому всех интересует, стали ли мы ими в реальной жизни. Разумеется, нет. Мы друзья, и ничего больше. И как может быть иначе? Это же абсурдно, – он старался выдерживать оговоренную линию поведения, но что-то странное прослеживалось в его взгляде. И Ирэн видела даже с задних рядов, что он покраснел.

Доббс кивнул:

\- Возвращаясь к тебе, Джон, не мог бы ты…

\- А что если бы это было не так? – неожиданно вырвалось у Шерлока. И у него сверкнули глаза.

Ирэн сжала челюсти. _Вот дерьмо._

\- Прошу прощения? – в недоумении произнес Доббс.

Шерлок так сильно сжимал пальцы, что у него побелели костяшки. 

\- Что если бы мы были не просто друзьями? Что бы это означало, а, Малькольм? 

По аудитории прокатилась волна шепота. А Энг и Молли смотрели на Шерлока так, словно он сошел с ума. Джон изо всех сил старался быть спокойным. Он сжал челюсти.

\- Шерлок, - начал он, пытаясь дотянуться до него, как бы останавливая, но его рука остановилась на полпути и замерла в воздухе.

\- Нет, Джон. Мне просто любопытно. Возможно, это нам следует задать сейчас ряд вопросов, раз уж столько представителей Голливуда сидит в этом зале. Что если все то, что люди говорят о нас, было бы правдой? Ну, за исключением слухов о Барбадосе, разумеется, это все чушь. Давайте представим себе наихудший сценарий? Что если бы мы были вместе, и это стало известным? Несомненно, для нас это была бы самая ужасная ситуация из всех возможных. Никто даже представить себе не может большей катастрофы, чем эта. И чем же это обернется для нас? Завершится ли на этом моя карьера, так же, как и его? А что станет с этим фильмом, над которым мы так усердно работали и который столько значит для нас? Он будет обречен на провал? Неужели качество фильма напрямую будет зависеть от этого? Неужели его не смогут оценить по достоинству только из-за того, что наши частные жизни перекроют интерес к картине? Неужели все это настолько разрушительно для нас, что мы готовы буквально впадать в панику от одного упоминания об этих _гадких_ слухах?

Скажи мне, Малькольм, неужели на священных страницах «Варьете» больше никогда не станут упоминать наши имена, и в принципе все постараются сделать так, чтобы мы больше никогда не работали в этом городе только из-за чудовищного греха, который мы совершили, полюбив друг друга? – он остановился. Его голос на протяжении всей речи звучал громче, а под конец он говорил гораздо грубее, чем предполагалось на мероприятиях такого рода.

В зале воцарилась мертвенная тишина, как будто Шерлок своим дыханием вобрал в себя голоса всех зрителей. Какое-то время он сидел, открывая и закрывая рот, точно рыба, выброшенная на берег. Джон, окаменев, сидел на своем месте и смотрел в пол, его челюсти были сжаты так сильно, что все лицо точно перекосило. А Доббс попросту не знал, что теперь делать.

Шерлок провел рукой по волосам. Он осмотрелся и, казалось, только сейчас осознал, что именно натворил. Ни у кого из присутствующих больше не оставалось сомнения в том, что он говорил не просто гипотетически.

Ирэн подметила порядка десяти человек, которые незаметно доставали свои телефоны. Через тридцать секунд эта новость разлетится по Твиттеру. 

_На закрытом показе фильма, организованного «Варьете», Шерлок Холмс только что признался в том, что они с Джоном Ватсоном вместе. Фильм в 11._

О, боже… _фильм._ Этот кинопоказ транслировался в онлайн-режиме на сайте «Варьете». И кому понадобится Твиттер при таком раскладе? 

\- Думаю, нам нужно… - начал Доббс.

Шерлок встал.

\- Прошу меня извинить, - пробормотал он.

Он снял с себя микрофон и совершенно измученными глазами посмотрел на Джона. 

Джон не взглянул на него, и Шерлок ушел со сцены за кулисы.

Джон обернулся, наблюдая за тем, как он покидает сцену. Доббс глянул на Энга и Молли, будучи готовым перевести разговор в другое русло, делая вид, что ничего не произошло, но его снова прервал Джон, который встал со своего места.

\- Мои извинения, - сказал он, - вы не дадите нам немного времени?

Доббс добродушно кивнул, наконец-то получив возможность ответить что-нибудь вежливое.

\- Разумеется.

Джон тоже снял с себя микрофон и проследовал за Шерлоком. Теперь по аудитории разносился громкий шепот.

\- Итак, дамы и господа, уверен, что у нас еще будет возможность поговорить с Джоном и Шерлоком, как только они вернутся. Без сомнений, у вас еще есть к ним вопросы, - с нервным смешком сказал он, - а сейчас давайте вернемся к этой выдающейся картине…

Ирэн уже не слушала его. Она достала свой телефон и отправила сообщение Грегу, Майку, Гарри и Салли, а также своему ассистенту – Бруно.

_Внимание всем: код красный. Переходим на План Дельта._

***

Джон прошел за кулисы, сжимая кулаки, пытаясь как-то обуздать свой гнев. Он увидел Шерлока в конце коридора, его силуэт освещала сейчас красная лампочка «выход», горевшая над дверью. Желудок Джона сжался, ему показалось, что его сейчас стошнит. Паника нарастала где-то в глубине сознания, врываясь в его разум криками: _«Чертов идиот, все раскрыто, мы раскрылись, все закончилось, конец, всему конец, какого хрена он только что сделал?!»._ Хотелось бы ему понять, что только что произошло на сцене! 

Джону пришлось побороть желание повалить Шерлока прямо на пол и заткнуть его, но, с другой стороны, он слышал надрыв в его голосе, эти пугающие сигналы «я-не-в-порядке» читались в словах, в голосе, в глазах. Джону хотелось просто обнять его, прижать к себе, пока он не рассказал бы ему, что произошло. Как он упустил это? Как не увидел, что Шерлок был так близок к пропасти? И почему именно он сорвался? Шерлок, который держал все под контролем, Шерлок, который был рациональным. Шерлок, который не был _таким_ , как сейчас на сцене.

Джон подумал, что ему еще столько нужно узнать об этом мужчине, которого он любил.

\- Шерлок! – позвал он его, тихо, почти шепотом, боясь, что их могут услышать.

Шерлок не шелохнулся. Он просто стоял, держа руки на бедрах, опустив голову. 

Джон провел рукой по лицу.

\- Не хочешь объяснить мне, какого черта сейчас случилось? – ответа не было. – Господи Иисусе, мы не планировали это. Мы не готовы к такому, этого не должно было случиться сейчас и… Шерлок? – Джон сделал один шаг навстречу ему. – Боже, о чем ты только думал? Может, ты обернешься и поговоришь со мной? Мы же договорились, мы, черт побери, согласовали этот план. И если ты собирался просрать все к чертям, то мог бы хотя бы _предупредить_ меня и…

Но когда Шерлок обернулся, Джон сразу замолчал, потому что все, что он собирался сказать, потеряло смысл, когда он увидел выражение лица своего любимого человека.

\- Прости меня, Джон, – сиплым голосом произнес Шерлок.

Он выглядел сейчас, боже… он был _сломлен._ Для других людей он мог казаться лишь слегка взволнованным, но не для Джона, который знал его, как никто другой. Ему стало казаться даже, что Шерлок всхлипывал.

\- Я все разрушил. Не знаю сам, что произошло. Понимаю, ты злишься, я просто…

Джон взял Шерлока за предплечья.

\- Я не злюсь. Я в замешательстве, и ты меня пугаешь сейчас. Во имя господа бога ответь, что происходит? Какого черта случилось на сцене? Мне казалось, что мы в полном порядке, что все шло очень хорошо!

Шерлок кивнул.

\- Так и было.

\- Разве не стало легче после нашего отпуска?

\- Все стало намного хуже. Джон, нам приходится уезжать на другой конец вселенной и прятаться за высоким забором, чтобы побыть вместе. Это неправильно. Так не должно быть, нам не нужно прятаться.

\- Да, это совершенно неправильно. И я тоже не хочу, чтобы мы скрывались. Но мы говорили об этом, все должно было завершиться через несколько месяцев, мне казалось, что ты… - Джон встряхнул головой. – Что случилось? Из-за чего ты сорвался? Ты можешь объяснить мне?

Шерлок просто стоял и смотрел на него потерянным и опустошенным взглядом.

\- Я не могу так, Джон. Больше я так не могу. Думал, что справлюсь. Я пытался, клянусь тебе, я пытался, но… я не могу. Джон с ужасом смотрел, как глаза Шерлока стали наполняться слезами.

\- Шерлок, боже мой, - прошептал он. – Почему ты не сказал мне, что тебе это причиняет столько боли?

\- Я не хотел, чтобы ты знал. Я же понимаю, как сильно ты нуждаешься в этом, сколько это значит для тебя, и я…

\- Прекрати, - сказал Джон, слегка встряхивая Шерлока. – Тебе нужно было _сказать_ мне о том, что тебе так плохо. Почему ты не рассказывал? Почему ты решил скрывать от меня свои чувства?

\- Не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя виноватым. Не хотел давить на тебя. Ведь я дал тебе слово и обещал сдержать его.

\- Думаешь, для меня это значит больше, чем то, как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Раньше никому никогда не было дела до моих чувств.

\- Проклятье! Шерлок, мне есть дело! Разве мы не команда? Разве ты не доверяешь мне?

\- Конечно, я доверяю тебе. Но себе я не доверяю. Неужели этого может быть достаточно?

Джон нахмурился:

\- Достаточно для чего?

\- Достаточно для того, чтобы пережить эти проблемы! – сказал Шерлок, поднимая голову. – Я не такой, как ты, Джон. Ты ладишь с людьми, общаешься. Ты притягиваешь их к себе, они хотят стать твоими друзьями, любовниками, родственниками. У меня никогда не было такого дара. Я наоборот отстраняю людей, и мне всегда было комфортно жить именно так, потому что люди всегда казались мне скучными. Я рос и знал, что я всегда буду один, именно так, как мне и пророчили другие.

Джон чувствовал, как гнев зарождался в глубине его сердца.

\- Кто? Кто говорил тебе это?

\- Все! В школе, учителя, мои воспитатели, даже моя мать! Я всегда был нелюдимым чудиком, и меня это устраивало. Никому не было до меня дела, ну и… надо сказать, мне до них тоже. Я не мог предположить, что встречу такого, как ты, Джон. Ты такой _адекватный,_ добрый, интеллигентный, и ты выбрал меня. Не знаю, по какой причине, но ты выбрал меня. И получается, что все эти люди ошибались. Мне хотелось сказать им об этом, дать им знать. Мне так хотелось, чтобы весь мир _узнал_ , что такой, как ты, имеющий возможность выбрать любого, действительно захотел и выбрал такого, как _я_ , – Шерлок посмотрел Джону в глаза. – Ты единственный, кем я горжусь, Джон. Все остальное, что было важно – это просто результат работы, усилий и мастерства. Но ты… ты мой просто потому, что _я такой, какой я есть._ Не знаю, что ты там разглядел во мне, но это явно ценно для тебя, именно поэтому ты полюбил меня. Поэтому, когда я сидел там и старался отрицать все это, слушая, как наши с тобой отношения называют гадкими, понимать, что нашу любовь могут возненавидеть, не принимать… Я просто потерял контроль. И я не знаю, как справляться с такими эмоциями, Джон. Я не привык к такому. Мне просто захотелось всех стереть в порошок. Я все к чертям испортил и сделал это, как следует. Мне очень жаль.

Джон потерял дар речи. 

_Господи, как я мог так подвести его? Этот человек отдал мне свое сердце – такое хрупкое и беззащитное. Мне нужно лучше заботиться о нем._

Он притянул Шерлока и крепко прижал к себе.

Шерлок ухватился за него и задрожал. И в этот момент Джон уловил легкий оттенок зарождающегося чувства вины. От этого чувства у него стали подгибаться колени.

\- Это мне нужно просить прощения, - шепнул он Шерлоку на ухо. - Как я мог не заметить?.. Я должен был знать.

Шерлок всхлипнул.

\- Я сделал все, чтобы ты не догадался. Я же очень хороший актер, Джон.

\- Передо мной не надо играть. Никогда. Обещай, что ты никогда не станешь ничего скрывать от меня.

\- Обещаю.

Джон приблизился к нему и поцеловал, стирая с его лица тонкие солоноватые струйки влаги.

\- Посмотри на меня.

Шерлок встретился с ним глазами. Джон спокойно взял его лицо в свои руки.

\- В моей жизни нет ничего важнее тебя. Ничего. Ни фильм, ни моя гребаная карьера, понимаешь? Так что не надо говорить мне о тех качествах, которые я в тебе ценю, потому что я ценю _тебя_ всего, целиком и полностью. Каждую частичку тебя. Всего! И плохое, и хорошее, и все, что между. Всякие идиоты говорили тебе о том, что у тебя нет никаких достоинств. А ты решил, что я полюбил тебя за то, что разглядел что-то в тебе? Я люблю тебя не потому, что ты _заслуживаешь_ этого. Мы любим не «почему-то», а вопреки. Я люблю тебя просто потому, что ты Шерлок Холмс, а я Джон Ватсон. И мы ждали друг друга, не зная того, что будет. Тебе не надо действовать каким-то специальным образом, становиться кем-то особым, тебе не нужно _заслуживать_ мою любовь, она и так твоя, вне зависимости от того, что ты делаешь и как ты себя ведешь. Так что привыкай.

Шерлок ничего не говорил, просто смотрел на него, не веря тому, что слышит.

Он немного неуверенно улыбнулся. Показалось, что он хочет что-то сказать, но потом Шерлок передумал и просто поцеловал Джона, запустив одну руку ему в волосы, а другой притягивая его за талию ближе к себе. Джон поцеловал его в ответ и обнял. Они тяжело дышали, так, как будто наконец-то скинули с себя непомерно тяжелый груз, который им пришлось нести дольше, чем они предполагали.

\- Джон, - прошептал Шерлок, - я боюсь, что ты так никогда и не узнаешь, как сильно я люблю тебя.

\- Не волнуйся, - ответил Джон, - я и так знаю. И это знание придает сил, что очень хорошо, потому что ты сотворил для нас настоящий кошмар.

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Что нам теперь делать?

Джон еще раз посмотрел ему в глаза, и теперь он точно знал, что делать.

\- Мы все сделаем, как надо.

\- Как? Я только что выложил все карты на стол, никто теперь не поверит, что я говорил в переносном смысле. У всех в том зале есть смартфоны, скорее всего, новость уже разлетелась по Твиттеру.

\- Шерлок, мы справимся.

\- Я просто не понимаю, как.

\- Ты доверяешь мне?

\- Несомненно.

\- Значит, верь мне, когда я говорю, что мы все сделаем так, как надо. Ты готов снова посмотреть миру в лицо?

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Кажется, так будет лучше.

\- Хорошо.

И Джон, не позволяя себе сомневаться, быстро развернулся и пошел обратно на сцену.

Все зрители тут же устремили свои взоры на него. Разговор, идущий до этого на сцене, резко прервался. Джон обернулся и обнаружил, что Шерлок не идет следом за ним. Он продолжал стоять за кулисами, вопросительно и неуверенно глядя на него.

Джон ощутил, как волна спокойствия накрыла его - это было знаком того, что он сделал выбор. И это, без сомнения, был правильный путь.

Он протянул Шерлоку руку.

По залу прокатилась волна шепота. У Шерлока чуть расширились глаза. Джон просто кивнул ему и чуть поманил пальцами руки.

Шерлок вышел и ухватился за протянутую Джоном руку. Джон улыбнулся ему в ответ, уже не заботясь о том, чтобы не показывать свои истинные чувства на публику. Он с радостью увидел отражение своих эмоций в глазах Шерлока.

Он провел его обратно к их местам, они снова сели и прикрепили свои микрофоны. 

\- Прошу прощения за произошедшее, - сказал Джон.

Джон повернул голову и посмотрел на Шерлока. А потом они, одновременно ощутив порыв, взялись за руки и переплели пальцы воедино. Джон услышал чей-то шепот, а потом как весь зал зарокотал.  
Шерлок прокашлялся и оглянулся.

\- Итак, что мы пропустили? – спросил он.

Весь зал буквально взорвался от хохота, реакция была явно сильнее той, что требовала его реплика. Кто-то стал аплодировать, а потом уже аплодисменты разнеслись волной по всему залу, и зрители снова встали. Джон почувствовал, как покраснел. Им _аплодировали_ за то, что случилось. Это действительно происходило. Он посмотрел на Шерлока и увидел в его глазах точно такое же выражение. И Джон ничего не смог с собой поделать, он расплылся в широченной улыбке абсолютно счастливого человека. А люди продолжали аплодировать.

Они _ликовали._

Джон посмотрел на Молли – она плакала. Энг тоже улыбался и хлопал им, но в его взгляде читалось сомнение. 

Вскоре зал успокоился, все заняли свои места.

\- Что же, - сказал Доббс, - я не уверен, что знаю, как продолжить наш вечер.

\- Позволь мне, Малькольм? – спросил Джон.

Доббс одобрительно кивнул.

\- Мы не планировали этого. И я… мы… хотим извиниться за то, что прервали конференцию. Этот вечер посвящен фильму. Мы ни в коем случае не хотели отвлекать внимание от картины. Поэтому я бы хотел прояснить важный момент: думаю, нам стоит вернуться к обсуждению фильма. А для ответов на остальные вопросы у нас будет много времени, и я уверен, что нам еще надоест обсуждать эту тему, поэтому давайте не будем уводить сегодняшний разговор в сторону.

Доббс кивнул:

\- Согласен.

Джон продолжил свою речь:

\- Думаю, что через несколько дней мы с Шерлоком сделаем заявление, я уверен, что его текст уже готовит наш пресс-секретарь. Мы еще обо всем поговорим. Не хотелось бы мне, конечно, знать, сколько из вас уже разместили эту новость у себя в Твиттере, - он нервно усмехнулся, - а даже если вы этого не сделали, то могу сказать, что наша конференция транслируется в режиме онлайн. И, как я уже сказал, мы не планировали такого исхода событий. Мы хотели дождаться… выхода фильма. Думаю, объяснять, почему план был таким, не имеет смысла. На кону стояли наши карьеры и этот фильм. Но цена, которую нам пришлось заплатить за молчание, - его голос дрогнул, и он посмотрел на Шерлока, - оказалась непомерно высокой, - Джон вздохнул и сжал руку Шерлока, - единственное, что я точно хочу прояснить сейчас, это то, что во время съемок фильма мы не были вместе, – Шерлок кивнул. – Мы познакомились во время моих кинопроб. Мы были незнакомцами к моменту начала съемок, и я должен признаться, поначалу не все шло гладко между нами. Вскоре мы стали хорошими друзьями. Но во что-то большее это переросло только месяц спустя завершения съемок фильма. Вот, пожалуй, и все, что я хотел сказать. Шерлок, ты что-нибудь добавишь?

Шерлок ненадолго задумался.

\- Только то, что мы всегда хотели официально объявить о наших отношениях. Но нельзя отрицать тот факт, что мы были вынуждены скрываться из-за опасений о том, что мы испортим выход релиза фильма, и о наших карьерах, что до сих пор актуально, – зрители одобрительно зааплодировали, - и мы всего лишь смеем надеяться, что все то внимание прессы, которое обрушится в скором времени на нас, ни в коей мере не отвлечет зрительское внимание от этого фильма, который заслуживает, чтобы его оценили по достоинству, - еще больше аплодисментов.

Доббс кивнул.

\- Спасибо, господа. Хорошая речь. Итак, теперь, я думаю, мы можем вернуться к нашей беседе.

***

Ирэн дожидалась их в гримерке. Джон ожидал гневной отповеди, но вместо этого она крепко обняла их обоих. Джон изумленно ответил на объятие.

\- Не ожидал от тебя такого. Что дальше? Начнешь читать книжки Опры? 

\- Боже упаси. Джон, ты думал, мне нравится помогать вам все скрывать? Что я просто в восторге от того, что вам приходится таиться? Что я с удовольствием вас во всем ограничиваю, радостно притворяюсь подружкой Шерлока и наблюдаю, как вы оба чахнете друг без друга, хотя живете под одной крышей? Ты меня таким чудовищем считаешь? 

\- Я считаю тебя пресс-секретарем, которому нужно, чтобы его клиенты смогли по-прежнему строить карьеры после случившегося. 

Ирэн взмахнула рукой.

\- Я пресс-секретарь, причем улетный. Настолько отпадный, что ваши карьеры не то что не зачахнут, а напротив – вы взлетите на вершину славы. Вот увидишь. Этот план ждал своего воплощения долгие месяцы. 

\- Ты запланировала стихийное разоблачение? – спросил Шерлок.

\- Я распланировала действия на все мыслимые случаи, включая и тот, где ты не выдерживаешь и распускаешь язык, что, собственно, и произошло. Кстати говоря, по моим расчетам вероятность того, что вы продержитесь до вручения Оскара, составляла меньше десяти процентов. Правда, я полагала, что все произойдет только после выхода фильма на экран.

\- И что теперь? Нам идти на прием? 

\- Несомненно. Больше вам скрывать нечего, и вы будете в дружественной компании. Волей случая вы выбрали просто идеальную площадку для первого камин-аута. Наслаждайтесь затишьем перед бурей: оно очень скоро закончится. 

\- И насколько все страшно? – уточнил Джон, уставившись на неизменный «блэкбери» в ее руках.

\- Так… первый пост, отправленный отсюда, ретвитнули уже десять тысяч раз. 

\- Ни черта себе! – Джон побледнел. 

\- Про вас написали во всех популярных колонках сплетен, - телефон звякнул. – О… вы только что попали в «Хаффингтон Пост». 

\- Современный мир стремителен, - мрачно проронил Шерлок. – Сколько времени прошло? Час? 

Ирэн улыбнулась.

\- Я вам кое-что покажу, это немного поднимет настроение, - достав iPad, она начала загрузку видео. – Гарри его буквально только что нашла. Снято на мобильник в гей-клубе Сан-Франциско около получаса назад. Директор клуба остановил всю музыку, вышел на сцену и запустил отрывок c закрытого показа. Вот, смотрите. 

Они сгрудились теснее и уставились на экран. Шерлок склонился над Джоном, положив руку ему на шею. На моменте, где они взялись за руки, клуб просто взорвался. Снимавший повел мобильником вокруг. На картинке, нечеткой и дерганой, обнимались, целовались, танцевали без музыки, улыбались и радостно вопили. Джон не знал, как на это реагировать.

\- Мне кажется, я чего-то не понимаю, - признался он. – То есть я понимаю, почему это важно, но… Они так счастливы, как будто это касается их лично.

Ирэн забрала планшет. 

\- Парни, вы даже понятия не имеете, что именно сделали. Двое из числа самых кассовых звезд только что публично признали, что состоят в гомосексуальных отношениях. Этого _не случалось еще никогда._ Ни разу. Это – неслыханное событие. Никто понятия не имеет, что думать и как реагировать. Все несколько смутно и для меня тоже. Вы слишком известные фигуры, чтобы скатиться до ролей уровня комических сценок или «я и мой друг-гей», - тут она тихонько хмыкнула. – Можно воспользоваться термином «слишком велики, чтобы рухнуть». 

\- В нашем бизнесе такого термина не существует, - произнес Шерлок. 

\- А что до вопроса, откуда столько счастья… Вы это всерьез? Парни, да вы героями стали. Вы хотя бы приблизительно представляете, сколько из них по вам с ума сходит?  
Как вместе, так и по отдельности. Знаете, с каким нетерпением они ждали выхода фильма и следили за его производством? И как отчаянно им хотелось, чтобы хоть у кого-то хватило мужества заявить: «Плевать на полицию, я его люблю, а тот, кому не нравится, может поцеловать меня в зад»? А ведь, намеренно или нет, сегодня вы сделали именно это. Да, конечно, дождаться апреля, когда на карту будет поставлено куда меньше, и спокойно выпустить нейтральное официальное объявление было бы здорово. Но то, что произошло сейчас – эпично. Это очень весомо. Это же страсть уровня «схожу с ума, с меня хватит». Это воодушевляет. И я вас за это до одури обожаю, - она широко улыбнулась. – Обожаю, хотя сна мне теперь несколько месяцев не видать. 

***

При их появлении в лобби, где проходил прием, раздался шквал аплодисментов. Джон ожидал, что после показа их засыплют вопросами про тщательно скрываемые отношения, но этого, к его удивлению, так и не произошло. Окружающие подчеркнуто общались строго по делу. 

\- Ничего удивительного, - тихо прокомментировал это Шерлок, когда они остановились у бара, чтобы выпить. – Все жаждут доказать, что выше этого, что сплетни их не волнуют, и делают вид, что вовсе не следят за нами орлиным взором прямо сейчас. 

\- Этот показ не скоро забудут, - произнес кто-то сзади. Обернувшись, они увидели Малькольма Доббса с бокалом в руках. 

\- Мы совершенно не хотели все срывать, - заметил Джон.

\- Знаю, - Малькольм пожал плечами. – Все нормально. Вы держались с потрясающей уверенностью в себе. 

\- Мне следует принести извинения за этот эмоциональный взрыв, - произнес Шерлок.

Доббс смерил его взглядом.

\- Если ты говоришь это всерьез, то извинения приняты. 

\- Ты никогда не питал ко мне особой любви, Малькольм.

\- А ты не давал повода. В тот раз, когда я попытался взять у тебя интервью для журнала, ты просто ушел, обидевшись на то, что я задаю слишком много «бессмысленных вопросов».

Джон вздохнул.

\- Ну, разве он не чудо?

\- Не обманывайтесь, - тихо произнес Доббс, отпив из бокала. – Это у всех на устах. Просто при вас не обсуждают. 

\- Мы в курсе, - ответил Шерлок. – И каков всеобщий вывод?

\- Честно? Никто понятия не имеет, что думать. Такого прежде ни разу не случалось.

\- Ирэн тоже так говорит.

\- Вот вам мое мнение: вы многим причините беспокойство. 

\- Беспокойство? – Джон свел брови. – Почему?

\- Полно тебе, Джон. Первое правило шоу-бизнеса – не раскачивать шлюпку. Вы оба ее как раз раскачиваете, а ведь помимо вас в ней сидят еще очень многие. Большинство из них изо всех сил пытаются удержать ее на плаву, и им совсем не по душе качка. 

\- Если расширять это вымученное сравнение, то мы не раскачиваем шлюпку, а покидаем корабль, - заявил Шерлок. – Пусть себе плывут в своей крохотной шлюпке, без нас. 

\- Не расслабляйтесь. Сейчас многие будут хлопать вас по спине лишь затем, чтобы потом в нее же побольнее ударить. 

***

В машину они вернулись только после десяти. Никогда прежде Джону еще не доводилось испытывать такой карусели эмоций, как сегодня. Сейчас он был на подъеме, опустошенная исчезновением нервного напряжения голова слегка кружилась. Стоило им только оказаться на заднем сиденье, как Шерлок тут же притянул его к себе и принялся с жаром целовать.

Ирэн вздохнула, садясь за руль.

\- Меня назад даже не зовите.

\- Мечтать не вредно, - поддразнил в ответ Джон.

\- Домой? – уточнила она, заводя машину.

Джон с усилием отпихнул Шерлока.

\- Домой пока не хочется. Я слишком на взводе, как будто чашек восемь кофе выпил.

\- А чего бы тебе хотелось? – спросил Шерлок.

Джон глянул на него и, увидев написанное на его лице ожидание, тут же понял, что должен сказать.

\- Сводить тебя на свидание. Что скажешь, Шерлок? Примешь мое приглашение?  
Тот улыбнулся, медленно и озорно.

\- Только если мамочка разрешит. 

\- У мамочки дел по горло, - вздохнула Ирэн. – Так что она говорит – валяйте. 

Джон взял Шерлока за руку.

\- Мне бы хотелось приехать с тобой в ресторан, зайти туда вместе, сесть за столик и поужинать у всех на глазах. Как нормальная пара. 

\- Решено, ужин! – провозгласила Ирэн, и машина вылетела с парковки. 

Джон выбрал тот самый ресторан, где они с Шерлоком встречались впервые, перед началом съемок, и где их короткое общение не слишком-то заладилось. Ирэн отдала ключи парковщику.

\- Машину оставляю вам, сама до дома доберусь на такси. К вам, скорее всего, приеду пораньше, так что не вылетайте из спальни нагишом, договорились? 

Попрощавшись с ней, они выбрали столик с угловым диванчиком и сели рядом, улыбаясь друг другу и этой новизне. Метрдотель смотрел на них обоих с легким изумлением, и Джон понял: он в курсе. Оглядевшись, он заметил, что на них с Шерлоком то и дело косятся. Многие посетители тоже в курсе. Джон знал, что в этом городе новости разносятся быстро, но эта конкретная новость распространилась с невероятной скоростью. 

Они заказали вино и какое-то время просто сидели, глядя друг на друга. Наконец, Джон тихо рассмеялся.

\- Понятия не имею, что делать.

\- Я тоже, - ухмыльнулся Шерлок. – Так странно. Много месяцев избегали появляться вместе на людях и вот вдруг сидим здесь. Кажется… нереальным. А что положено говорить на свиданиях? – он оглядел Джона с головы до ног. – Ты… отлично выглядишь? 

Джон поднял бровь.

\- Я же одевался при тебе шесть часов назад.

\- И с тех пор ничего не изменилось: ты по-прежнему хорошо выглядишь. Как и всегда.

\- Да, вот уж слова, которые мечтает услышать любой мужчина. _Ты хорошо выглядишь._

\- А теперь ты несешь чушь.

\- С тобой это легко выходит, - Джон потеребил салфетку. – Будет тяжело. Особенно в ближайшую пару дней.

Шерлок кивнул.

\- Очень мерзко желать смерти какой-нибудь знаменитости только ради того, чтобы журналисты от нас отвлеклись?

\- С Ирэн станется подсыпать кому-нибудь яду в «Метамуцил». Ну, разумеется, тому, кто и так бы уже долго не протянул.

\- Жа Жа Габор.

\- Нет, она не так известна. Быть может, Кирку Дугласу, - они глянули друг другу в глаза и нервно рассмеялись. 

\- Мы попадем в ад. И очень скоро, за преступные намерения, - запинаясь, выдал Джон. 

\- Если ты действительно веришь в подобное, могу сказать, что мы летим туда по скоростному шоссе. 

Принесли вино, а потом и ужин. В какой-то момент Шерлок вдруг громко застонал. Джон нахмурился, не донеся вилку до рта.

\- В чем дело? 

\- Джон, я на следующей неделе снимаюсь в шоу Леттермана. 

\- Знаю. А я у Эллен. А потом их предстоит еще целая прорва. Это не первая наша рекламная поездка, Шерлок. Они не спросят.

\- Леттерман спросит. 

\- Вероятно. Вы с Ирэн сможете придумать, как с этим разобраться. 

\- А что решим с премьерой? 

\- Ты о чем? 

\- Нужно ли идти на нее… вместе? 

Джон уставился в тарелку.

\- Не знаю. Не было времени об этом подумать, - он покачал головой. – Да и не хочется. Слушай, переживать из-за всего этого – не наша задача, а Ирэн. За это мы ей и платим. Уверен, у нее уже разработан весь план работ с кучей параграфов и всевозможных инструкций. Она выдаст нам все предписания. Так что давай оставим эту тему. Поговорим о чем-нибудь другом. Я ведь сейчас ужинаю со своим отпадным парнем, на людях, и мне хочется сполна этим насладиться, - он взял Шерлока за руку. – Скоро у нас почти не останется друг на друга времени. Сначала две безумных недели, потом разъезды по международным премьерам, когда мы не будем видеться целыми днями. А потом – глазом моргнуть не успеешь, уже наступят праздники. Так что давай просто выдохнем и будем сидеть и болтать о чем-то обычном, как обычные люди. 

\- Я не очень-то хорошо ориентируюсь в том, о чем общаются обычные люди. 

Выпустив его руку, Джон вернулся к ужину.

\- О жизни, Шерлок. Простой, обычной жизни.

Шерлок кивнул, все еще слегка неуверенно.

\- Хорошо. Я попробую.

Говорить о чем-то обычном оказалось проще, чем они ожидали. Они обсудили надвигающиеся праздники и то, где их проведут. Дом, и нужно ли там что-то ремонтировать. С этой темы легко перескочили к вопросу, а не продать ли дом Джона и не завести ли общий. Поговорили о матери Шерлока: она прекратила возмущаться и теперь докучала бесконечными просьбами о знакомстве с Джоном. Обсудили, не стоит ли куда-то поехать отдохнуть после Оскара, а если стоит, то куда. 

Незаметно наступила полночь, опустели тарелки, и уже был оплачен счет. Они сидели, лениво потягивая кофе, держались за руки и тихо разговаривали. Движения губ Шерлока слегка завораживали.

\- Наверное, пора ехать домой, - произнес Шерлок тем тихим, мурлычущим тоном, на который у Джона выработалось что-то вроде рефлекса Павлова. – Официант на нас уже косится. 

\- Да, поехали. Я собираюсь оттрахать тебя до потери пульса. 

Не успел Шерлок ответить, как у столика материализовался метрдотель. 

\- Мистер Ватсон, мистер Холмс, прошу прощения за вмешательство. Как я понимаю, вы собрались уходить. Я почел за лучшее предупредить, что у главного входа вас ожидает группа фоторепортеров. Если пожелаете, машину вам подадут к черному ходу. Там «чисто».

Шерлок кивнул.

\- Благодарю, это будет…

\- Нет, - перебил его Джон. 

\- Нет? – эхом откликнулся Шерлок.

\- Нет, мы уйдем через главный вход. Пусть машину подадут туда, спасибо. 

\- Но, Джон… Даже те, кто состоит в гетеросексуальных, нормальных и не вызывающих сплетен отношениях, все равно в большинстве своем предпочли бы уйти через черный ход и не встречаться с папарацци. 

\- Знаю. Но сегодня я… - Джон вздохнул. – Мы буквально только что перестали таиться, Шерлок. Мне противна сама мысль о том, чтобы к этому вернуться.

Шерлок покачал головой.

\- Джон, ты меня поражаешь. Это ведь ты настоял на том, чтобы все держать в тайне. 

\- Да. И я по-прежнему считаю, что был прав. Но теперь с этим покончено, все уже известно, и я устал прятаться. И я выйду отсюда через главный вход, держа тебя за руку. 

\- Но почему? 

Джон посмотрел ему в глаза.

\- Потому что я – Джон Ватсон, я делаю то, что хочу, так что отвалите.

Лицо Шерлока озарилось воодушевлением. Точно так же он выглядел, когда бился над трудной сценой, сложной задачей, пытался в чем-то разобраться.

\- Тогда идем, - сказал он, вставая со стула и протягивая руку Джону.

Поднявшись, Джон отдал парковочный талон метрдотелю. Тот отвернулся, сделал шаг, замер и снова повернулся к ним. 

\- Прошу прощения, если это покажется неуместным или если я перейду границы, но мне бы хотелось сказать… Джентльмены, сегодня вы дали нам повод для гордости вами. Приношу вам самые чистосердечные поздравления. Пусть все сложится в вашу пользу.

\- Спасибо, - Джон моргнул, неожиданно тронутый этой речью. 

Следом за метрдотелем они прошли к дверям и дождались знака, что машина подана. Джон сжал ладонь Шерлока и вышел с ним наружу рука в руке.

***

_Примечания автора:_

_1\. Для читателей не из Америки: Фокс-Ньюс – ультраправый новостной телеканал. Высока вероятность, что его ведущие будут поливать Шерлока и Джона грязью за их камин-аут. Этому каналу противостоит левый MSNBC._

_2\. Предпоказы, организуемые одноименным еженедельником «Варьете» - не выдумка. Это закрытое мероприятие, вроде описанного в этой главе. Попасть в список приглашенных – большая честь._

_3\. Персонаж Малькольм Доббс – моя выдумка._

_Примечания переводчиков:_

_**Друзья! Спешу сообщить вам потрясающую новостью!!! С этой главы к нам присоединился переводчик...*барабанная дробь* - dzenka!!! Для тех, кто не в курсе, dzenka переводила нашумевший "Два-два-один Браво Бейкер" и "Безмолвный" и еще мноооого чего. Я, честно, до сих пор не верю в это счастье! Удачи нам! Вроде бы совместный перевод удается :)** _

_1\. «Variety» («Варьете») — ведущий американский еженедельник, освещающий события в мире шоу-бизнеса. Именно его редакция организовала показ фильма «Незнакомец». После закрытого просмотра устраивается пресс-конференция с актерами. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Variety_(magazine) http://www.varietyscreeningseries.com/default.aspx_

_2\. Хаффингтон Пост — американское онлайн-СМИ, агрегатор и блог, основанный Арианной Хаффингтон, Кеннетом Лерером, Эндрю Брейтбартом и Джоной Перетти. Сайт содержит авторские и перепечатанные новости политики, бизнеса, развлечений, технологий, культуры и других отраслей._

_3\. Метамуцил – пищевая слабительная добавка на клетчатке. В России не зарегистрирована.  
http://www.gastroscan.ru/handbook/145/5683 Дело в том, что очень многие средства для похудания так или иначе основаны именно на слабительном эффекте. Официальный сайт http://www.metamucil.com/_

_4\. Дэвид Майкл Леттерман (англ. David Michael Letterman, род. 12 апреля 1947) — американский комик, ведущий популярной программы «Вечернее шоу с Дэвидом Леттерманом» на телеканале CBS. http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Леттерман,_Дэвид_

_5\. Эллен Ли Дедженерес (англ. Ellen DeGeneres, род. 26 января 1958) — американская актриса, комедиантка и телеведущая, обладательница 11 премий «Эмми» за «Шоу Эллен Дедженерес». http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Дедженерес,_Эллен_


	14. Глава 14

Джон Ватсон проснулся в новом мире - мире, в котором он теперь был открытым геем, находящимся в любовных отношениях с другим мужчиной, и все вокруг было до абсурдности гейским.

Сам он не ощущал в себе каких-то изменений. Он был таким же, как и день назад, и таким же, как когда он познакомился с Шерлоком. Джон уже давно перестал навешивать на себя какие бы то ни было ярлыки, определяющие его ориентацию. Гей? Бисексуал? Натурал? А разве все это важно? 

Но он трезво смотрел на вещи и понимал, что вне зависимости от того, как он сам воспринимал эту ситуацию, люди все-таки расценят его именно как гея. Он любил Шерлока. Шерлок привлекал его в сексуальном плане, и ему нравилось его тело, значит, получается, что он гей, ведь так? Но если бы он не был с Шерлоком, то, в таком случае, находил бы он других мужчин привлекательными? Стал бы он искать другого партнера мужского пола или снова начал бы встречаться с женщинами?

_Если бы он не был с Шерлоком._

Да он даже представить себе теперь не мог, как это - не быть с Шерлоком. Джон повернул голову и посмотрел на спящего рядом с собой любовника. Утренние лучи солнца скользили по комнате, оставляя причудливые тени на точеном лице Шерлока. Джон не спеша рассматривал его. И, несмотря на то, что у него уже было достаточно времени, чтобы изучить все черты его лица, он каждый раз с удивлением обнаруживал для себя новые детали его внешности.

Будто почувствовав на себе взгляд Джона, Шерлок открыл глаза и уставился на него. Какое-то время они просто лежали, сохраняя молчание, разделяя друг с другом сонное тепло, исходящее от тел, это утреннее солнце и новую реальность, в которой они сейчас оказались и в которую им вскоре придется окунуться с головой. 

\- Думаю, надеяться на то, что все произошедшее было сном – это уже слишком, - сиплым ото сна голосом сказал Шерлок.

Джон улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Это был не сон. Неважно, что нам теперь предстоит пережить. Я рад, что нам больше не нужно прятаться. И я рад, что теперь всему миру известно – ты мой.

Шерлок протянул руку и дотронулся до щеки Джона.

\- Я испытываю какие-то странные ощущения, сам не понимаю, что все это значит.

\- Позвать врача?

Шерлок рассмеялся.

\- Не думаю, что мои чувства носят медицинский характер, скорее, эмоциональный. Полагаю это… - сказал он, вздыхая, - то, что я испытываю – это счастье.

Джон расплылся в улыбке.

\- Правда?

\- Да. И это весьма удивительно. И я, кажется, начинаю понимать, почему люди с таким рвением гонятся за этим чувством.

Джон нежно поцеловал его.

\- Ты делаешь меня таким счастливым.

Шерлок перевел взгляд на губы Джона и, чуть нахмурившись, спросил:

\- Правда?

\- Да.

\- Хотел бы я знать, как мне это удается.

\- Разве так важно знать - как?

\- Еще бы. Я хочу всегда делать именно то, что делает тебя счастливым. А если я не буду знать, что именно делать, то, по незнанию, могу перестать делать это.

\- Это невозможно. Тогда тебе придется перестать быть самим собой. Не думаю, что ты способен на это.

\- Хмм, скорее всего, нет.

Он притянул к себе Джона и поцеловал его. Джон ответил на поцелуй, обнимая Шерлока, проводя руками по его стройному телу. Перевернув Шерлока на спину, он сел на него сверху.

\- Знаешь, чем бы я хотел заняться сегодня? – шепнул он.

\- Чем?

\- Хочу весь день провести с тобой в этой постели и заниматься любовью. 

\- Хмм, заманчивое предложение, но, кажется, за нас уже составили планы на этот день.

И, как в подтверждение этих слов, они услышали звук открывающейся двери, а затем услышали шаги Ирэн.

\- Мальчики! - крикнула она, - я сейчас включу кофеварку, а потом поднимусь к вам, так что если вы делаете _это_ , у вас есть пять минут, чтобы завершить все.

Они засмеялись.

\- Она, что, ждала какого-то сигнала? – спросил Джон.

\- Ну, на самом деле, для хорошего петтинга пяти минут достаточно, - ответил Шерлок.

\- Тогда давай не будем терять ни секунды, - сказал Джон и расслабился в руках Шерлока. 

Именно это он и любил больше всего: неспешные, теплые, еще сонные ласки в некоем коконе из простыней и подушек. 

В скором времени до них донесся аромат кофе, и они услышали шаги Ирэн на лестнице. Нехотя они отстранились друг от друга. К моменту, когда Ирэн вошла в спальню, держа три чашки кофе в одной руке, а свою гигантскую сумку в другой, они сидели на кровати, прикрыв все то, что должно быть прикрыто.

\- Ох, боже. Вы и правда уже проснулись. Я не была в этом уверена.

Она передала каждому из них по чашке кофе, а сама села на край постели, поджав под себя ноги.  
На ней были джинсы и футболка с изображением группы «Band of Horses», волосы были убраны назад и заплетены во французскую косу, на лице не было ни грамма косметики. Она выглядела, скорее, как студентка колледжа, готовая к уборке дома и перестановке мебели.

\- Доброе утро, - сказал Джон, садясь. 

Казалось, ее совершенно не волновала нагота мужчин. Они втроем давно перестали скромничать друг перед другом.

Шерлок внимательно осматривал ее.

\- Ты ведь совсем не спала этой ночью?

\- Спят бездельники, - сказала она с почти маниакальным блеском в глазах.

\- Боже ты мой, и сколько чашек кофе ты уже выпила? – уточнил Джон.

\- Кофе? Я тебя умоляю. Я обычно пью кофе, чтобы успокоиться. Недавно я допила пятую банку энергетика, - и она залпом выпила половину кружки кофе. - Надеюсь, вы, ребята, немного поспали, потому что сегодня будет долгий день.

\- Насколько все плохо? Мой телефон пока молчит.

Она посмотрела на него взглядом, который говорил: «О, дорогуша, ты и понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь».

\- Джон, ну о чем ты, План Действий Дельта подразумевает переадресацию всех входящих вызовов, сообщений и писем в мой офис. Бруно стал фильтровать все звонки еще вчера, как только вы оба ушли за кулисы.

\- А, да, этот твой загадочный Бруно, - сказал Джон.

\- Он отвечает за всю входящую информацию. Не волнуйся, скоро он предоставит вам всю необходимую информацию. Да, и не волнуйтесь за свои семьи. План Действий Дельта предполагает также и заботу о них. Пресса их не потревожит.

Джон еле сдержался, чтобы не ударить себя по лбу.

\- Боже, моя семья. Я даже не подумал о них.

\- Джон, Гарри уже поговорила с твоими родителями и родственниками. Номера их телефонов и электронная почта засекречены, так что могут быть пропущены только вызовы с подтвержденных номеров. Их не будут беспокоить. С твоим братом, Шерлок, я говорила об этом какое-то время назад. Он заверил меня, что у него все под контролем и что все необходимые меры будут приняты.

\- Кто бы сомневался, - сухо ответил Шерлок.

Она зажала чашку кофе между колен и достала свой iPad.

\- Пример какой реакции вы бы хотели увидеть первым: нетерпимости или любви?

Они обменялись взглядами.

\- Давай нетерпимость, - сказал Джон.

\- На одном из консервативных радио сегодня знаменательный день. Не буду докучать вам пересказом их мыслей насчет всей этой ситуации, уверена, вы и так понимаете, что они говорят. Так вот есть у них один ди-джей, он где-то в Канзасе. Он организует акцию по сожжению DVD-дисков с вашими фильмами.

\- Очаровательно, - сказал Шерлок, - акция далека от нацистской.

\- Они могут сжечь столько копий «Медового месяца в Гаване», сколько захотят, - добавил Джон, - сегодня же скуплю все возможные диски с этим фильмом и вышлю им по почте.

\- А как отреагировала студия? – спросил Шерлок.

Ирэн скорчила гримасу.

\- О, да. Они не в восторге. Вчера звонил Джим. Он из кожи вон лез, чтобы удержать равновесие между тем, что он лично за вас счастлив, и злостью на то, что фильм может быть уничтожен из-за того, что случилось, - она коснулась пальцем своего iPad. – Есть также ожидаемая волна негатива от женщин-поклонниц, которые разочарованы и чувствуют себя преданными из-за того, что вы не гетеросексуальны. Ну и стандартный набор реакций, к примеру: «вы будете гореть в аду» и « как вы смеете появляться в обществе приличных людей», - вздохнув, сказала она. – Прессе просто нужна информация. Народ вчера скупал газеты и журналы, и, вместо заготовленных обложек, там просто печатали ваши совместные фото, прилагая соответствующие статьи. 

Джон опешил от этой новости.

\- У них еще и хватило времени статью написать?

Она снова на него посмотрела взглядом: «О, дорогой…».

\- Джон, у них уже месяцы назад были заготовлены и обложка, и статья. Все, что им нужно было добавить – детали того, где и как вы раскрылись. Они прекрасно справляются со своей работой.

\- О… - протянул Джон, чувствуя, что теряется в этом потоке информации.

\- Но только плохими новостями все не ограничивается. Например, Говард Штерн все утро говорил исключительно о том, какие вы потрясающие. Он как-то так выразился… вроде того, что «вы его поразили до глубины души». На страничке «Oh No They Didn’t» пост о вас идет в числе первых, и в комментариях к нему творится настоящий праздник. Ваши фанатские форумы стоят немного особняком, но и там народ в полном восторге. А что касается вчерашней конференции, то частота просмотров распространяется с невероятной скоростью. Последний раз, когда я проверяла, там было восемьсот тысяч посещений, и количество быстро растет.

Джон не верил своим ушам.

\- У меня в голове не укладывается, как все это могло произойти за _одну ночь?_

\- Бруно считает, что, когда в Интернете случается событие такого уровня, никто не ложится спать, - ухмыляясь, сказала Ирэн. - Через час будет встреча нашей Зашибенной Команды.

Джон рассмеялся, услышав это название.

\- Зашибенная Команда?

\- Это я придумала. И не спорьте с командой, капитан. Вы всего лишь высокооплачиваемый талантливый актер.

\- А кто же входит в команду помимо нас? - спросил Джон.

\- Салли, Гарри, Майк и Грег. И, разумеется, Бруно, но он будет с нами по телефону. Остальные уже едут. Гарри обещала принести пончики. Так что вам пора вставать, принимать душ и одеваться. А я буду ждать вас внизу, - сказала она и вышла из комнаты.

Джон вздохнул.

\- Пять энергетиков, значит…

Шерлок допил кофе.

\- Я пойду в душ первый, хорошо?

\- Конечно.

Шерлок встал и, почесывая затылок, направился в душ, а Джон проводил его взглядом, наблюдая за идеальными изгибами его фигуры и упругими ягодицами. Он отставил чашку и рухнул на постель.

_Черт, ну и денек нас ожидает._

***

Они приняли душ и спустились вниз. Их уже дожидалась Гарри с пончиками, а Салли готовила еще кофе.Ирэн расположилась со своим iPad и клавиатурой к нему за кухонным столом. Из динамика ее телефона отчетливо был слышен прокуренный голос Бруно. Джон всегда интересовался этим мистическим Бруно, а Шерлок особо не стремился рассказывать то, что он успел понять о нем, а именно: ему было где-то между двадцатью пятью и тридцатью годами, он был одаренным музыкантом, известным в Бостоне, у него были, по крайней мере, одно высшее образование и, по крайней мере, один ребенок, с матерью которого он не поддерживал больше отношений, и еще он был по уши влюблен в Гарри Ватсон.

\- Только что звонили из офиса Леттермана, чтобы подтвердить участие Шерлока в шоу во вторник, - как раз говорил Бруно по телефону, - редакторы Элен интересуются, сможет ли Джон принять участие в шоу сегодня днем.

\- Ясно. Джон, сможешь пообщаться сегодня с Элен? Готова поспорить, что она попросит тебя остаться с ней на все время шоу. Ты готов к такому?

\- Не раньше среды. Надеюсь, к тому времени у меня перестанет кружиться голова от всего этого.

\- Бруно, передай ей эту информацию и переадресуй ее телефонный номер на мобильный Джона.

Приехав, Грег и Майк обменялись с Джоном и Шерлоком «искренними-озадаченными-мы-счастливы-за-вас» объятиями. Шерлок был просто поражен противоречивым языком жестов, который он считывал с них: радость, с одной стороны, и обеспокоенность - с другой; открытые, но начеку. Казалось, что все слишком серьезно воспринимали сложившуюся ситуацию, в то время как сами их подопечные были счастливы.

Как только все, наконец-то, уселись за стол и принялись за кофе с пончиками, Ирэн жестом привлекла всеобщее внимание.

\- Итак, пора приниматься за работу. Если бы мы жили в идеальном мире, то сейчас мы бы просто от всей души пожелали Джону и Шерлоку всего самого лучшего, а дальше стали бы обсуждать, стоит ли им одеваться в одной цветовой гамме на премьеру фильма. Но мы живем в мире, далеком от идеального.  
Шерлок оглядел присутствующих - у всех были такие серьезные и сосредоточенные лица, как будто они продумывали стратегию военных действий. А, по сути, этим они и занимались.

\- Во-первых, вот эта фотография, - и Ирэн развернула свой iPad так, чтобы всем был виден экран, для того, чтобы показать фотографию, на которой были изображены Джон и Шерлок, выходящие из ресторана накануне вечером.– Она идеальна. Слава богу, именно ее используют в качестве иллюстрации к статьям, а не кидаются искать старые фотографии, где кто-то из вас выглядел бы немужественным. Приходится контролировать СМИ, так как вчера вы решили выйти через центральный вход, как будто вы короли положения. Отлично сработано.

\- Мы не планировали это, но я рад, что ты одобряешь наш поступок, - самодовольно сказал Джон.

\- Да, но чтобы больше без таких импровизаций. С этого момента речь идет о том, чтобы вести себя благоразумно. И хорошая новость заключается в том, что сейчас многое работает на нас.

\- Да ладно? – нахмурившись, удивился Шерлок. – Я скорее предположил бы, что мы как раз находимся в плачевном состоянии.

\- Ну, не в таком плачевном, в каком могли бы оказаться. Начнем с того, что вы выбрали самое подходящее время и место для камин-аута. Потому что если бы вы захотели раскрыться до релиза фильма, я бы как раз посоветовала вам сделать это за две-три недели до премьеры. Ведь две недели для прессы – это вечность. Ваш камин-аут случился как раз незадолго до релиза, что само по себе уже подогревает внимание к фильму, но и дает время всем истерикам улечься, так что ваша суперистория отойдет на второй план, уступая место фильму. Второй момент, который нам на руку, – это спонтанность произошедшего вчера. Никто, посмотрев видеозапись вчерашнего вечера, не скажет, что это было подстроено. Все выглядит искренним, реальным и не срежиссированным – невозможно не сопереживать вам. То, как это случилось, доказывает, насколько невероятно больно и тяжело вам было скрывать свои отношения, и как это нечестно и неправильно, что кому-то приходится проходить через такое. В этом люди поддерживают вас. Далее, вы оба не были в отношениях до этой истории, то есть вы не сжигаете мосты за собой, не разбиваете сердца, не наносите травму каким-нибудь премиленьким детям. И, наконец, последнее, но немаловажное – то, что никто из вас не является пассивом и активом. Это ужасно, что мне приходится прибегать к таким формулировкам, но так и есть. Да даже если бы там, наверху, вдруг устроили дружеский слет знаменитейших покойных геев и стали решать, какой из звездных пар первой совершить камин-аут, никого лучше вас двоих не нашли бы.

Джон напряженно улыбнулся.

\- Это твой способ приободрить нас? Должен признаться, он работает.

\- Не расслабляйся шибко. Теперь главное - контролировать потоки информации и СМИ. И здесь нам нужно быть очень аккуратными, народ. Придется бороться с натиском, и это будет нелегко, но вам двоим нельзя больше скрываться. Иначе создастся ощущение, что вам стыдно или что вы сожалеете, или что вы испугались взглянуть миру в глаза. Однако быть везде, где только возможно, улыбаясь в каждую камеру тоже нельзя – будет казаться, что вы играете на публику и просто берете свою порцию внимания. Как следствие, люди начнут думать, что камин-аут все-таки был намеренным. И тогда вы сможете распрощаться со всем сочувствием, которое есть сейчас. Так что вам придется сохранять золотую середину.

Гарри обхватила голову руками.

\- Ад кромешный, это похоже на разработку плана по Нормандскому вторжению.

\- Первое, что нужно сделать – это подготовить пресс-релиз, - сказал Грег. – Нужно опубликовать его как можно скорее. Сейчас важно контролировать слухи. Если мы не дадим им информацию, они начнут сами сочинять все, что взбредет им в голову.

\- Забегаешь вперед, - ответила Ирэн, раздавая всем листы бумаги. – Это черновик вашего заявления. Прочтите, мы внесем все необходимые изменения, и Бруно сегодня же опубликует его.

 

**Частный пресс-менеджер - Адлер  
** 9321 бульвар Санта-Моники, Беверли-Хиллс, 90210  
212 542 5277 -adlermgmt.com 

**19.11.2011**

**СРОК ПУБЛИКАЦИИ: НЕМЕДЛЕННО**

**КОНТАКТНОЕ ЛИЦО: Ирэн Адлер, adler@adlermgmt.com**

**ЗАГОЛОВОК: Взаимоотношения Холмса/Ватсона**

**Лос-Анджелес**

_После устных заявлений, сделанных вчера, во время закрытого показа, организованного «Варьете», Шерлок Холмс и Джон Ватсон подтверждают свои отношения друг с другом._

_Во время съемок фильма «Незнакомец» Холмс и Ватсон стали друзьями. Их романтические отношения начались спустя несколько месяцев после завершения работы над фильмом._

_Они всегда стремились быть честными и открытыми в вопросе своих отношений, но, несмотря на это, не планировали делать заявление так скоро._

_Холмс и Ватсон намеревались сделать заявление позже, чтобы история их личной жизни не влияла на оценку фильма критиками и зрителями._

_Временно сохранять взаимоотношения в тайне оказалось для них слишком болезненным, свидетельством чего явилось вчерашнее событие, произошедшее во время показа фильма._

_Джон и Шерлок отдают себе отчет в том, что сейчас вокруг них сконцентрировано огромное внимание средств массовой информации. Они будут рады ответить на все вопросы спустя месяц после релиза фильма «Незнакомец». На данный момент они смеют надеяться на то, что фильм, которым они оба гордятся, будет оценен по заслугам._

 

\- Считаете, в этом релизе нам и правда следует делать заявления политического характера? – поинтересовался Майк.

\- Да, придется, - ответила Ирэн, - нельзя отрицать того, что вчера все было не запланировано, и что они лгали, говоря всем, будто они просто друзья, а это значит - нужно объяснить причины лжи. В релизе мы не занимаем никаких позиций, он не для этого.

\- Мне нравится. Очень четко и ясно.

Шерлок пожал плечами.

\- Ну да.

\- Ты недоволен? – спросил Джон.

\- Мне не нравится, когда пишут таким отстраненным языком. Хотя писать иначе тоже не особо разумно, ну, к примеру: «Шерлок Холмс и Джон Ватсон необыкновенно рады возможности объявить, что они часто занимаются сексом, души друг в друге не чают и со всем уважением, хоть и настойчиво, призывают всех, кому это так или иначе не нравится, идти ко всем чертям».

Все расхохотались.

\- А вот рискни, черт возьми, рискни! - сказала Салли.

\- Я еще не говорил, что совершенно без ума от тебя? – улыбаясь, сказал Джон.

Шерлок почувствовал, что краснеет.

\- Такие признания не могут надоесть. 

Джон притянул его за шею к себе и быстро поцеловал, а потом снова откинулся на спинку стула. Это был первый раз, когда они поцеловались на людях. И никого это не напрягало.

\- Итак, все согласны с текстом релиза? – спросила Ирэн.

Все кивнули.

\- Бруно, ты все понял?

\- Да, ок, - ответил Бруно.

\- Хорошо. Следующий вопрос: как нам теперь отпускать вас в большой мир? Грег, Майк, насколько много папарацци с фотокамерами снаружи?

\- Кажется, около пятидесяти.

У Джона округлились глаза.

\- Пятьдесят? Папарацци?

\- На самом деле, не так много, как я опасалась. Так что теперь, как только кто-то из вас покинет дом, они станут преследовать вас. Значит, план следующий. Сегодня вы поедете по отдельности. Выждем пару дней перед тем, как отправлять вас вместе. Джон, ты поедешь к десяти утра в фитнес-клуб. Шерлок, а у тебя будет обед с Эммой Хадсон в два часа дня.

\- О, да? Я?

\- Да, ты. Я связалась с Эммой и спросила, не откажется ли она помочь нам. Мне нужно, чтобы ты был замечен в компании кого-то известного, узнаваемого, и, вместе с тем, этот кто-то не должен составлять конкуренцию Джону. Эмма была рада помочь.

Шерлок сжал зубы. Ему не нравилось, когда ему указывали, что нужно делать, будто бы он был пятилетним мальчишкой, которого за ручку водили на занятия танцами и детские утренники. Он понимал необходимость того, что делала Ирэн, но ничего не мог поделать с этим ощущением излишней опеки.

_Ты втянул всех в эту историю своим вчерашним срывом, Холмс. Так что тебе придется считаться с этими людьми и пожинать плоды своего «труда»._

Он ощутил прикосновение руки Джона к своей ноге. Джон не смотрел на него, но Шерлок ощущал, что Джон все понимает и сочувствует ему. Ему явно все это также не нравилось. Но, по крайней мере, они не справлялись с этим в одиночку. 

Ирэн сложила руки на столе. Она выглядела очень серьезной.

\- А теперь о самом трудном, парни. У каждого из вас уже имеется приличный опыт общения с папарацци. Но то, через что вам придется пройти сейчас, будет сильно отличаться от привычного вам взаимодействия с ними. Они будут окружать вас на каждом шагу и атаковать. Они не будут давать вам ступить и шагу, они станут толкать вас, преследовать, всячески доставать вас. Они будут выкрикивать оскорбления в ваш адрес, чтобы вызвать ответную негативную реакцию с вашей стороны. Ожидайте также оскорбления ваших близких. Они станут грязно комментировать вашу сексуальную жизнь. Больше всего на свете им хочется заполучить фотографию, на который вы бы кричали на них в ответ и злились. А если кто-то из вас замахнется на них, и они получат такую фотографию, то это будет просто чертовой золотой жилой. Так что делайте все что угодно, только не теряйте контроль и оставайтесь спокойными и безмятежными. Никто не ожидает от вас широченных улыбок, кстати, это выглядело бы неискренне. Будьте невозмутимыми, делайте вид, что у вас все под контролем. И эта будет самая сложная роль, которую вам когда-либо приходилось играть.

Она сделала паузу и вздохнула. Джон смотрел на нее.

\- Ирэн, ты… расстроена.

\- Да, я расстроена. Меня бесит, что вас будут преследовать до тех пор, пока, неизвестно через какой промежуток времени, ажиотаж вокруг всей этой истории не уляжется. И меня бесит, что я вынуждена помещать вас в самый центр этого урагана, - Джон положил свою руку поверх ее. Она глубоко вздохнула и провела рукой по волосам, а потом улыбнулась. – Все нормально. Все будет хорошо.

\- А ты считаешь, что Джону следует провести с Элен весь час, пока идет шоу? – спросил Шерлок.

\- Да, если она попросит. Он не найдет более принимающей аудитории и более понимающую телеведущую. Это идеальный шанс для того, чтобы взять ситуацию в свои руки.

Джон глянул на часы.

\- Черт возьми, уже девять часов. Соберу-ка вещи для клуба, раз мне туда надо. Ирэн, ты что-то еще хочешь сказать?

\- Кучу всего, но это подождет. Вперед.

Он встал и пошел наверх.

Шерлок остался, ощущая навалившееся на него плохое настроение. Он почувствовал, что все посмотрели на него.

\- Ему ведь будет намного сложнее, чем мне, да? – спросил он.

\- Да, боюсь, ты прав, - вздохнув, ответила Ирэн.

\- А почему для Джона это будет сложнее? – нахмурившись, поинтересовалась Гарри.

\- Из-за того, какими актерами они являются, какую нишу занимают, - ответил Грег, – Шерлок - эстет. Он актер высокого уровня, играющий Шекспира в перерывах между съемками фильмов. Он и так, в какой-то степени, аутсайдер, живущий не в общей актерской когорте. А Джон – обыкновенный человек. Он, прошу меня извинить, что говорю не в контексте его национальности, но он – обыкновенный американский паренек, живущий по соседству. Поэтому людям будет легче смириться с тем, что Шерлок - гей, но не с тем, что Джон сменил ориентацию. 

\- А что с его карьерой? – спросил Шерлок.

Грег вздохнул.

\- Как раз ее-то он и хотел изменить – и это удачная возможность. Роли в романтических комедиях теперь уйдут в прошлое. Не думаю, что он так уж расстроится из-за этого. И вам обоим, скорее всего, придется воздержаться от романтических ролей героев-любовников на какое-то время, а, может, и на несколько лет. Возможно, и еще больше. 

Джон спустился, держа в руках спортивную сумку. Все сразу встали. Джон рассмеялся:

\- Господи Иисусе, такое ощущение, что вы меня на войну провожаете. Это всего лишь фитнес-клуб. Растяжка, эллиптик, ну, вы же понимаете?

Ирэн сказала, потирая руки.

\- Помни, что я говорила. Безмятежность и покой. Не позволяй им добраться до себя. Просто поставь вокруг себя защитную оболочку.

\- Ирэн, расслабься. Я уже большой мальчик, справлюсь, – сказал он и направился к двери.  
Шерлок последовал за ним.

\- Если я скажу, что не волнуюсь – это будет неправда, - сказал он.

\- Рано или поздно нам придется столкнуться с реальностью, дорогой, - вздохнув, сказал Джон.  
Шерлок несколько раз удивленно моргнул.

\- Ты только что назвал меня… «дорогой»?

Джон засуетился и почувствовал, что краснеет.

\- Ну, да. Назвал. Извини, просто вырвалось.

\- Хмм… Думаю… да, мне это понравилось.

Лицо Джона озарила улыбка.

\- Правда?

\- Если это будет в небольших дозах, - он наклонился и поцеловал его. – Удачи.

\- Если мне понадобится представить место, где я буду чувствовать себя счастливым и спокойным, я закрою глаза, представлю твой дом в Сассексе и тебя в нем, – сказал Джон.

\- Если не это - счастливое место, то другого и быть не может.

Джон улыбнулся и вышел.

Шерлок стоял и смотрел ему вслед, надеясь, что он вернется целым и невредимым.

***

 _Папарацци, гребаные папарацци,_ \- думал Джон по дороге в фитнес-клуб. Ему казалось, что он стал героем фильма _«Буллит»._

Они были повсюду. На мотоциклах, в машинах, в фургонах, и у большей части из них были с собой телефоны или радиооборудование. Они дожидались его у ворот домов его соседей и, естественно, сразу поняли, что это он. Пока он проезжал мимо, его снимали на камеру, хотя он так и не смог понять, что именно они снимают, потому что стекла его машины были затонированы. А потом они запрыгнули в свои машины и на мотоциклы и стали преследовать его.

Джон поставил машину у фитнес-клуба. Ему было видно, как паркуются и несутся наперегонки к его автомобилю папарацци. 

_Покой и безмятежность. Безмятежность и покой._

_Шерлок в горячей ванне на том курорте у горы Шаста. Они с Шерлоком любуются звездами в Сассексе._

_Думать о хорошем, о хорошем, о хорошем._

Глубоко вздохнув, он вышел из машины. 

Папарацци столпились так тесно и близко, что Джон с трудом открыл дверь. А еще, он был рад до чертиков, что надел темные очки: происходящее было в разы хуже фотосессии. Его окружил лес мелькающих камер, в лицо били мириады вспышек. Он двинулся к двери, и все устремились за ним. 

А затем начались крики.

Он пытался отключиться, но все равно слышал все. 

_Джон-когда-ты-стал-геем-Джон-кто-у-вас-снизу-тебе-нравится-брать-в-рот-он-упрашивает-об-этом-поспорить-готов-что-упрашивает-Джон-кто-у-вас-парень-а-кто-девчонка-в-какой-позе-нравится-тебе-в-какой-позе-нравится-ему-и-давно-ты-начал-подставлять-задницу-а-в-рот-давно-берешь-сколько-времени-уже-ты-лгал-есть-ли-у-тебя-СПИД-с-кем-ты-еще-спал-а-ты-спал-с-спишь-ли-с…_

Папарацци сгрудились так близко, что он едва мог идти. Скоро придется просто пробиваться сквозь толпу.

_Не связывайся. Не хотят тебя пропускать? Так и не иди._

Джон замер, встал как вкопанный, сложив руки на груди, уставился на тротуар, закрыл, спрятанные за темными стеклами очков глаза и сконцентрировался на дыхании. Вокруг по-прежнему щелкали затворы камер, сверкали вспышки, продолжались крики. 

Он не двигался с места. Он ждал. 

Как-то раз Шерлок рассказал ему о приеме, с помощью которого актеры театра отваживали папарацци от привычки поджидать их у черного хода. Они вечерами, из раза в раз, уходили из театра в одной и той же одежде, так что в какой бы из дней не появились папарацци, все фото казались снятыми в одно время. А платить за одинаковые снимки никто не станет, что весьма остужает рвение. 

Джон не шевелился. Пусть себе снимают сколько угодно, все фото будут одинаковыми. Все тот же ракурс, все та же скучная поза. В какой-то момент им надоест. По крайней мере, он на это надеялся. 

Тактика, к его изумлению, сработала просто великолепно. Уже через минуту утихли крики. Через две умолкли щелчки камер и прекратились вспышки. Он не двигался. Постепенно, один за другим, фотографы подались назад. Осознав, что Джон не сдвинется с места, пока они не отойдут, папарацци опустили камеры и отступили. 

Джон простоял так уже добрых пять минут, и, наконец-то, воцарилась благословенная тишина. Подняв голову, он оглядел собравшихся и коротко кивнул. До дверей спортклуба он добрался беспрепятственно, за ним никто не последовал. Уже на входе он расслышал несколько щелчков, но все – он уже был внутри, в безопасности. 

\- Господи, Джон, - Фил, один из тренеров и любимый спарринг-партнер Джона окликнул его из-за стойки. – Какой же кошмар там творился.

\- Я лишь минутное увлечение, скоро набросятся на следующую жертву.

\- Ты в норме? – уточнил Фил. 

\- Да, все хорошо. Я так понимаю, что ты уже в курсе, - откликнулся Джон. Они с Филом направились к тренажерному залу.

\- Да чтоб меня, все уже в курсе, - они вышли в светлый, просторный зал с кардио-зоной, тренажерами и зоной свободных весов - все присутствующие обернулись к ним. – У нас работают тренеры-геи, да и среди клиентов это не редкость. Правда, не думал, что ты из них. 

\- Я тоже, - Джон улыбнулся. – Забавно, как меняется мировоззрение, стоит только влюбиться в мужчину. 

Фил рассмеялся.  
\- Похоже на то. Слушай, если после кардио захочешь побоксировать, дай знать. 

\- Обязательно. Похоже, сегодня мне нужно будет спустить пар. 

Фил ушел. Джон начал с беговой дорожки, выставив скорость на комфортный для себя максимум и сделав уклон повыше. Было здорово просто бежать, ритмично поднимая и опуская ноги на движущееся под ними полотно, чувствовать, как колотится сердце, стекает по лицу пот, а разогретая кровь уносит прочь из головы все мысли, растворяет наполнивший жилы яд. 

Шесть миль он пробежал, еще одну прошагал в спокойном темпе, чтобы немного остыть, а затем соскочил с дорожки и направился к питьевому фонтанчику. Джон был уже на полпути туда, когда на него налетел высокий качок. 

\- Извини, приятель, - сказал ему Джон, несмотря на то, что его вины в столкновении не было, и пошел дальше.

\- Не нарывайся, пидор, - пробормотал тот. 

Джон обмер. _Он не ослышался?_

\- Что, простите? – пораженно уточнил он.

Здоровяк тут же обернулся к нему, резко и наигранно, как будто только и ждал от Джона повода. 

\- Я сказал: «Не нарывайся, пидор».

Джон на это только ошарашено моргнул. Его застали врасплох. Конечно, он знал, что такое вполне возможно, вот только совершенно не ожидал, что его будут доставать здесь, в _спортклубе в Беверли-Хиллз_.

\- Похоже, все вы, актеры, - педики, а? – с довольной ухмылкой, как будто только что хорошо его поддел, добавил качок. 

Джон огляделся. По крайней мере, его никто не слышал. В чем Джон сейчас нуждался меньше всего, так это в драматической сцене. 

\- Моя личная жизнь вас не касается, - сообщил он и повернулся было, чтобы уйти, но новый «знакомый» сдаваться не собирался. 

\- Что, больше сказать нечего? – он поднял голос.

\- Мне не хотелось бы выяснять отношения. 

\- Ну а мне, может, неохота, чтобы на мою задницу пидор пялился. Такое тебе в голову не приходило? 

Джон уставился на него. 

_Ну, вот и он, Джон. Твой первый гомофоб. Может, следует ему спасибо сказать за лишение девственности в плане общения с мракобесами, хотя вряд ли он адекватно это воспримет._

Мелькнувшая мысль оказалась совсем некстати: Джон не выдержал и рассмеялся. 

Качок нахмурился еще сильнее.

\- Чего здесь смешного? 

\- Господи, - выдавил Джон, все еще смеясь. – Это всерьез? Это все, на что ты способен? Обзывать меня пидором и трястись, что я стану пялиться на твой зад? – он покачал головой. – Поверить не могу, что переживал из-за таких, как ты, - тут он вытер выступившие от смеха слезы. – Ты как будто прямиком из «Централ Кастинг» явился, приятель, - он обошел качка, совершенно озадаченного и даже не предпринявшего попытки его остановить. – О, и кстати. Не переживай насчет взглядов: твоя задница с задницей моего парня _даже рядом не стояла._

К фонтанчику он подошел, широко улыбаясь, голова слегка кружилась. Призрачный страх материализовался, обозвал его «пидором» в лицо, а Джон выжил. Не сгорел со стыда, не вскипел от ярости. Так пугавший его призрак на деле оказался скорее забавным, чем жутким. 

Он налил воды в бутылку. 

_Если бы только знать, что всех их можно изгнать так же просто._

***

Домой Джон вернулся вскоре после полудня, все еще слегка на взводе после столкновения с тем качком. Он вовсе не был наивным и прекрасно понимал, что недоброжелатели отнюдь не всегда будут столь же карикатурно-мультяшными. Будь так, он бы справился с этим так же легко, но проблема была в том, что он осознавал: по всей вероятности, будет куда хуже. 

Грег и Майк уже уехали, но машины Гарри, Салли и Ирэн по-прежнему были запаркованы у дома. Джон понадеялся, что ему удастся урвать полчаса наедине с Шерлоком: он был несколько взбудоражен и более чем настроен на секс. 

Первое, что он заметил, войдя в дом, – запах. Пахло, как… как будто на похоронах. Сведя брови, он прошел на кухню, да так и обмер. 

Повсюду, на столе, на стойке, на всех свободных поверхностях стояли букеты, корзины фруктов и прочие такого же рода дары всевозможных размеров и ценовых категорий. Гарри появилась еще с одним в руках. 

\- Джон! Как хорошо, что ты вернулся. Шерлок уже навоображал себе не одну картину апокалипсиса. 

\- А это все, черт подери, откуда? 

\- Доставки начались, стоило только тебе уехать. Сейчас их уже восемнадцать. Этот, например, от Нила и Дэвида, - она вытащила из букета карточку и зачитала вслух: - «Добро пожаловать на темную сторону. И, да, у нас есть печеньки!» С наилучшими пожеланиями и так далее. Похоже, все однополые пары мира решили послать вам цветы. И не только они. Вот этот – от Уильяма и Кейт. 

Джон шокированно распахнул рот. 

\- _Уильям и Кейт_ послали нам цветы?

\- Вот именно. Открытка вся сплошь – сдержанная вежливость, но смысл все тот же. Поздравляем, всецело поддерживаем равноправие и бла-бла-бла… 

\- Не выбрасывай открытку. Мама наверняка ее бронзировать захочет.

На лестнице послышались торопливые шаги Шерлока.

\- Джон? Это ты? 

\- Да, - откликнулся он, ошеломленно разглядывая букеты.

Влетев в кухню, Шерлок крепко его обнял.

\- Ох, прекрасно, руки-ноги на месте. Как все прошло? Ужасно? Совсем плохо? 

\- Эм… и лучше, и хуже, чем я ожидал. Шерлок, чтоб мне провалиться, ты только посмотри на все эти букеты! 

Шерлок нетерпеливо отмахнулся.

\- Бессмысленные жесты.

\- Но не для меня! 

\- Джон, - умоляюще произнес Шерлок, - что было в клубе? Что-то пошло не так? 

\- Оу. Ну… да, кое-что случилось. Пошли к Ирэн, расскажу всем сразу. 

Ирэн, что-то набирающая на iPad, обнаружилась в кабинете. Джон рассказал о том, с чем пришлось столкнуться: и о том, как удалось осадить папарацци, и о стычке с качком. 

\- В обоих случаях опыт был неприятный, но я со всем справился, пережил это, так что в следующий раз уже не буду так волноваться. 

В дверь снова позвонили. 

\- Я открою, - вызвалась Салли. 

Гарри говорила с кем-то по телефону, Ирэн снова уткнулась в iPad. Джон, не в силах больше сдерживаться, рывком поднял Шерлока на ноги и вывел из кабинета. 

Наклонившись, Шерлок поцеловал его в шею.

\- Меня возбуждает, когда ты возвращаешься домой вспотевший, - пробубнил он, уткнувшись носом в кожу. 

\- Знаю, я специально так сделал. Единственное, чего мне хотелось после того, как я высказал тому засранцу все, что думаю, - нагнуть тебя над стулом и как следует трахнуть, - серьезно и хрипло прошептал Джон ему на ухо. 

\- Боже, Джон, - рыкнул Шерлок и, схватив его за руку, практически втащил наверх по лестнице. – Мне выезжать на встречу с Эммой через полчаса. 

\- Чем займем оставшиеся двадцать минут? – Джон пинком закрыл за ними дверь спальни. 

***

\- Шерлок, милый, - радостно прощебетала Эмма, обнимая его. Шерлок улыбнулся и обнял ее в ответ. 

\- Спасибо, что согласилась встретиться. Извини, что… эм… сдернули тебя в последний момент, - он сел напротив. Столик был внутри кафе. Вообще Шерлок предпочитал сидеть на террасе, но сегодня, когда на улице хищными птицами кружили папарацци, не осмелился. 

Эмма взмахнула рукой.

\- Пфф, ерунда. Счастлива помочь. Хорошо, что я все еще была в городе: на следующей неделе возвращаюсь в Лондон, - она бросила взгляд в окно, на подкарауливавшую Шерлока толпу фотографов. – Эти гиены у тебя весь день на хвосте? 

\- Это мой первый выезд из дома за сегодня, но, да, они не отставали всю дорогу. Счастье, что здесь есть парковщик: удалось выйти из машины и проскользнуть внутрь до того, как меня настигли. Джону пришлось пережить ту еще стычку у спортклуба, - он коротко рассказал о вылазке того на тренировку. 

Эмма цокнула языком.  
\- Несправедливо, что вас так преследуют.

\- Постепенно все придет в норму. Износится новизна, появится что-то свежее и сенсационней. То, что мы с Джоном перестали скрываться, вовсе не значит, что мы начнем напиваться в ночных клубах, таскаться на рейв-вечеринки и снюхивать кокаин с обнаженных манекенщиков. Мы все те же скучные ребята, какими были до этого. 

Они заказали выпить. Официант адресовал Шерлоку слабую, чуть игривую улыбку. Тот нахмурился: за сегодня подобное случалось уже во второй раз. Первым был парковщик: он подмигнул Шерлоку, забирая ключи от машины. 

\- Шерлок, я за вас так рада, - произнесла Эмма. – Я прослезилась на тех съемках. Ты казался таким издерганным. 

\- Так и было, - он кивнул. – Мне жаль, что я втравил нас всех в это безумие, но не стану врать: я рад, что все теперь известно. И для меня большое облегчение знать, что Джон на это не в обиде. 

\- Хороший он человек, твой Джон.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

\- Лучше, чем я того заслуживаю. Где-то в глубине я все еще жду, что он очнется и спросит себя: а какого черта я делаю рядом с этим засранцем. 

\- Эмма? – послышалось сзади. 

Оглянувшись, они увидели Фиону Бисли, помощника режиссера их фильма «Незнакомец». 

\- О, Фиона, милая, - Эмма привстала, чтобы обнять ее. Шерлок ожидал приветственного кивка, но, похоже, Фиона его демонстративно игнорировала. – Кхм… - Эмма бросила на него взгляд. – Как ты?

\- Ничего, спасибо. Только что назначили помощником режиссера в новом фильме де Пальма, начнем подготовку к съемкам через пару недель, - Фиона стояла вполоборота, почти повернувшись спиной к Шерлоку. Эмма была явно озадачена, он – нет.

\- И тебе здравствуй, Фиона, - ледяным тоном произнес он.

Та замерла, затем обернулась к нему с каменным лицом.

\- Шерлок, - выдала она самый минимальный ответ на приветствие. 

Откинувшись назад, он склонил голову набок. 

\- Я так понимаю, ты на меня сердита? 

\- А чего ты ожидал? Ради участия в производстве этого фильма я согласилась на сокращение зарплаты, как и многие из съемочной группы, а ты взял и, недолго думая, вышвырнул его на помойку. 

\- Вот, значит, как ты считаешь. Считаешь, что меня не заботит судьба фильма? 

\- Уж точно не настолько, чтобы держать язык за зубами. Не мог еще какой-то месяц продержаться? 

С мгновение он смотрел ей прямо в глаза и успел увидеть там не только то, что она раздражена тем, что произошло, но и старую, затаенную боль.

\- Мне жаль, что твоего брата вышвырнули из морпехов из-за его ориентации, но в этом нет моей вины.

Фиона расширила глаза.

\- Откуда ты… неважно, знать даже не желаю. И сейчас речь не о Джейсоне, речь об этом деле и о твоем преимуществе. У меня есть друзья, которые держат все под замком годами, потому что не могут поступить так, как ты – Оскар-то у них на каминной полке не стоит. 

\- Если ты считаешь, что из-за этого мне сделают «скидку», то радуйся – этого не будет. 

\- А что насчет Джона? Он этого хотел? 

Шерлок с трудом сглотнул. На него и без подобных напоминаний давила вина.

\- Нет, не хотел. 

Фиона вздохнула.

\- Я, наверное, с катушек съехала, раз позволяю себе так с тобой разговаривать, но, если честно, у меня терпение лопнуло. Этот фильм должен был стать событием, а теперь это просто картина, превратившая исполнителей главных ролей в геев. 

Шерлок закинул ногу на ногу и взглянул на нее.

\- Боюсь, что фильм в любом случае стал бы, говоря твоими словами, «картиной, превратившей главных исполнителей в геев», и неважно, когда бы мы все открыли. Единственный способ избежать этого – вечно таиться, а этот вариант мы сразу сбросили со счетов.

Из Фионы как будто выпустили воздух. 

\- Хорошо, наверное, быть таким знаменитым, что это – лишь один из вариантов, а не необходимость. Рада была повидаться, Эмма, - с этими словами она вышла из кафе. 

\- Неприятная неожиданность, - раздраженно произнесла Эмма, покачав головой. – Она не имеет права так на тебя злиться.

\- Уверен, ее чувства разделяют многие.

\- Шерлок, я тоже работала над фильмом, но я не питаю к тебе неприязни. 

\- Спасибо. Боюсь, в перспективе остается не так уж много людей, чьим добрым словам можно верить. Публично нас никто поносить не станет - побоятся выглядеть узколобыми. Так что мне светит оказаться в обществе прячущихся за улыбками злодеев.

\- Как минимум, в Голливуде это возможно, - улыбнулась Эмма. 

\- Я знал, что могу на тебя положиться, - он слегка остыл. – Я вынужден прикидывать, кто именно в нашем бизнесе теперь питает ко мне неприязнь, а это выбивает из колеи.

\- Попытаешься разобраться - только с ума сойдешь, милый. Такое бывает со всеми нами.

\- Мне никогда не было особого дела до того, что обо мне думают. Так почему вдруг теперь это приобрело такое огромное значение? 

\- Потому, мой хороший, что сейчас ты на самом деле переживаешь не за себя – за Джона. Когда дело касается напрямую любимого человека, все вдруг приобретает иной смысл. 

Шерлок кивнул.  
\- Ради его успеха я бы с радостью пожертвовал своей карьерой. Мне плевать, пусть ненавидят меня. Но мысль о том, что его будут ненавидеть из-за меня, невыносима. 

\- Это потому, что ты боишься его потерять, - голос Эммы зазвучал серьезно. Привыкнув к ее обычной манере говорить, как милая английская старушка, легко было забыть, что на деле она – великолепный знаток человеческих реакций и что она без особого труда способна его раскусить. – Ты боишься тех последствий, что выпадут на его долю за то, что он выбрал тебя, потому что на самом деле не веришь, что стоишь этого. Но это не так. Он выбрал тебя в противовес всему остальному. Он взял тебя за руку и вытянул на ту сцену, потому что любит тебя и не желает, чтобы ты мучился. Разве можешь ты не уважать его решение? Ты его ни во что не втравливал. Джон – взрослый, самостоятельный человек. Он связал свою судьбу с тобой, и думаю, что всерьез и накрепко. 

Шерлок улыбнулся.  
\- У тебя просто талант наставлять меня на путь истинный.

\- И никакого каламбура, - подмигнула Эмма. 

Оба рассмеялись. Принесший еду официант снова подмигнул и задержал взгляд на Шерлоке чуть дольше, чем следует.

\- Эмма, мне ведь не кажется, что с самого моего здесь появления по меньшей мере пятеро мужчин пытались привлечь мое внимание, равно как и прямо сейчас трое тайком на меня поглядывают. 

\- Нет, не кажется, милый. 

\- Разве они не в курсе, что я уже занят? 

\- О, да, в курсе. Добро пожаловать на эту сторону баррикад, в чудесный мир, полный мужских взглядов. Осмелюсь предположить, ты еще не раз изумишься. А теперь давай - рассказывай все по порядку. 

Шерлок поймал себя на том, что рассказывать Эмме о событиях прошедшего вечера и последовавшем за ними свиданием с Джоном оказалось очень легко и просто. Она была отличным слушателем, отзывчивым и внимательным, и это сочетание оказалось достаточным для того, чтобы Шерлоку захотелось поделиться с ней самыми сокровенными мыслями и неисчислимыми дифирамбами в адрес Джона.

Он как раз рассказывал о прибывших сегодня букетах, когда к столику подошла хостес.

\- Прошу прощения, мистер Холмс…

\- Да? 

\- Прошу прощения, что вмешиваюсь в беседу, но те двое молодых людей в дверях просили меня уточнить, не сможете ли вы уделить им немного времени. Какой-то вопрос насчет театра. 

Шерлок глянул ей за спину. У дверей ресторана стояли двое парней в джинсах и футболках, оба явные геи, один ярко-рыжий, второй с дредами. Они старались держаться непринужденно, в руках у них была стопка флаеров, а на лицах застыло нетерпение. 

\- Хорошо, - согласился он.

Хостес подошла к тем двоим, и они с радостными и широкими улыбками поторопились к столику.

\- Мистер Холмс, огромное вам спасибо, - «дреды» буквально фонтанировал эмоциями. – Мы как раз разбирались с флаерами, когда заметили папарацци, а потом увидели вас здесь и… ну, мы решили рискнуть. 

\- Чем могу быть полезен, джентльмены? – Шерлок использовал тон, лучше всего подходящий образу вежливого актера, и оглядел подошедших.

«Дреды» явно из обеспеченной семьи, но откололся от родственников – скорее всего, жителей Среднего запада, – когда совершил камин-аут. Обучался в школе актерского мастерства, вероятно, при Южно-Калифорнийском Университете, живет с бойфрендом уже два года, вегетарианец, а возможно, и веган. Рыжий родом из Сиэтла, холост, поддерживает тесную связь с семьей. Имеет как минимум одну подработку (официантом), держит дома кошку… двух кошек. 

\- Мы оба работаем в арт-хаусном кинотеатре в Уэст-Голливуд. Он небольшой, всего два зала. А после вчерашних событий… ну, все просто на ушах стоят! – широко улыбаясь, выдал рыжий. 

«Дреды» адресовал ему взгляд, говоривший: «Да успокойся же ты».

\- Сегодня у нас будет стихийно организованное мероприятие, - он протянул Шерлоку на удивление хорошо и продуманно оформленный флаер с рекламой «Фестиваля фильмов Шерлока и Джона», где обещался показ «Kanisza» и «Перемотки», а также полной версии видео с конференции после закрытого показа и какой-то сюрприз. 

Шерлок не смог сдержать улыбку. 

\- А вы, надо отдать вам должное, времени зря не теряете. 

\- Да мы все вчера смотрели показ конференции и трепались в чате. Мы просто дождаться не можем, когда «Незнакомец» выйдет на экраны. На следующей неделе запланирован полуночный сеанс, а перед ним – вечеринка. А стоило нам только увидеть вас с мистером Ватсоном на конференции… ну, вы понимаете, мы начали обсуждать, а не стоит ли устроить спецпоказ ваших работ, и все это вылилось в организацию кинофестиваля. Надеюсь, вы одобрите наш выбор картин, - обеспокоенно сказал рыжий. – Я был за «Бесшумного», ведь «Kanisza» все уже видели.

\- Нет, не все, - возразил «дреды». – И этот фильм очень популярен! А насчет «Перемотки» я все еще не уверен. Может, стоило выбрать фильм, где у него трагичная роль. 

\- «Перемотка» – самый известный фильм Джона, - произнес Шерлок. – И, на мой взгляд, это самая лучшая из романтических комедий, где он снимался. Он порадуется, что вы не выбрали «Медовый месяц в Гаване». 

\- А самое потрясное, мы покажем десятиминутный ролик к «Незнакомцу»! Это благодаря вашему пресс-секретарю!

\- О, вы говорили с Ирэн? 

\- Она просто супер. То есть это был выстрел наудачу, конечно. Мы позвонили уточнить, не сможете ли вы приехать на наш фестиваль, но она сказала, что у вас плотный график, и вы не сможете, но зато пообещала позвонить в «Focus Features», чтобы те выслали нам расширенный трейлер к фильму. Еще будет лотерея, и все вырученные средства пойдут на благотворительность, в фонд «Проекта Тревор», - «дреды» явно горел желанием побольше рассказать о мероприятии. – И поэтому мы… ну, то есть мы надеялись, что, может, вы сможете подписать пару флаеров. Это бы стало просто гвоздем лотереи. 

\- Разумеется, - Шерлок взял у рыжего перманентный маркер и вывел подпись на свободном месте. – А если Джон его тоже подпишет, это добавит лоту ценности? 

«Дреды» и рыжий переглянулись, вытаращив глаза, как будто только что сбылась самая невероятная их мечта. 

\- Господи боже, еще бы! Это же просто историческая вещь! Ваш первый совместный автограф после камин-аута! Да это же круче не бывает! 

Эмма слегка посмеивалась, глядя, как эти двое просто брызжут энтузиазмом, а Шерлок не смог удержаться от порыва их осчастливить. 

\- Тогда я его забираю. Уверен, Джон с радостью его подпишет. А потом мы перешлем флаер в ваш кинотеатр к началу мероприятия. Вас это устроит? 

Казалось, рыжий вот-вот расплачется от чувств.

\- Мистер Холмс, это было бы просто потрясающе. Вы даже не представляете… Вы, правда, это для нас организуете? 

\- Мне нетрудно. Давайте-ка три штуки, мы ведь можем подписать и больше одного. Кстати, можете взять автограф и у моей коллеги, она тоже снималась в этом фильме. 

Оба парня перевели взгляд на Эмму, которую до этого даже и не заметили, и изумленно распахнули рты.

\- Боже мой, миз Хадсон! – воскликнул «дреды». – Я вами бесконечно восхищаюсь! Тот фильм, где вы играли с Хопкинсом… я плачу всякий раз, как его смотрю, как жалкий ребенок, плачу. 

\- Спасибо, мальчики, - улыбнулась она. 

\- Было бы так здорово, если бы вы тоже подписали флаер. 

\- Подпишу отдельно. Вам же наверняка хочется иметь несколько штук с подписями только героев дня, - подмигнув Шерлоку, она подписала два флаера. Принимая их из ее рук, рыжий просто-таки подпрыгнул. 

\- А можно с вами сфотографироваться? – «дреды» явно стеснялся заданного вопроса, но Шерлок его ожидал.

\- Разумеется, - они попросили хостес сделать снимок, а затем парни забрали флаеры и удалились, не один раз пожав руки, рассыпавшись в благодарностях, находясь в полной эйфории от встречи со знаменитостями. 

Эмма покачала головой.  
\- Вот так открытие, Шерлок. А ведь было время, когда ты просто сказал бы таким мальчикам отвалить и оставить тебя в покое.

\- Быть может, я учусь ценить тех, кто хорошо ко мне относится. Мне потребуется вся поддержка, которую только возможно получить. 

***

При рассказе Шерлока об этой встрече в кафе Ирэн рассмеялась.  
\- Я уже сегодня говорила с владельцем того кинотеатра. Просил, чтобы вы посетили фестиваль. Разбежался.

\- А почему ты решила, что мы не согласимся? – спросил Джон.

\- Я решила, что вы как раз согласитесь, потому и отказала. Джон, вашему камин-ауту едва день исполнился. Несколько поспешно было бы очертя голову бросаться участвовать во всех мероприятиях с гей-тематикой. Со стороны будет казаться, что вы пытаетесь подлизаться к гей-сообществу, и накрепко прилепит к вам ярлык «актеров, играющих геев», чего мы пытаемся избежать. Но автографы на флаерах вполне безобидны, это красивый жест. 

Джон расписался рядом с именем Шерлока. Ирэн сняла их обоих со флаерами в руках, Салли ушла распечатать фото. 

\- Что бы еще им подписать? – Джон огляделся. – А! Знаю! У нас как раз есть несколько свежих номеров «Entertainment Weekly» с нашим фото на обложке, подпишем один и отошлем вместе с флаерами! 

Они поставили свои подписи серебряными маркерами, а затем Шерлок с изумлением увидел, как Джон выводит на обложке большое сердце со стрелой и инициалами «ДВ+ШХ». 

\- Джон, ты что это творишь? 

\- Кажется, это называется «снесло башню». Я твердо намерен осчастливить тех, кто действительно за нас рад.

\- О, погоди! – порывшись в сумочке, Ирэн выудила программку с закрытого показа. – Как насчет этого? 

\- А то, давай! – Джон расписался и на программке тоже, после чего протянул ее Шерлоку, который, хохотнув, вывел свое имя. 

\- Я уже начинаю опасаться, что это зайдет слишком далеко, - сказал он. – И очень рад, что мой Оскар в Лондоне, а то вы двое заставили бы меня и его пожертвовать для этой лотереи. 

\- Думаю, этого хватит, - сообщил Джон, глянув на уже собранную стопку с автографами. 

\- Мои друзья из кафе сознания лишатся от изумления, - сухо прокомментировал Шерлок. – Они чуть было не схватили по инфаркту на брата, стоило мне сказать, что я попрошу и тебя подписать их флаеры. 

Улыбнувшись, Джон с обожанием глянул на него. 

\- С твоей стороны это было чрезвычайно мило. Вот видишь, я был прав с самого начала: вовсе ты не такой засранец, как все уверяют.

\- Нет, они правы. Я был и остаюсь засранцем, просто это в меньшей степени проявляется в обществе тех, на кого мне не начихать. 

***

Около девяти вечера Джону, наконец, удалось выставить всех за дверь.

\- Но… но… - запинаясь, выдала Ирэн. – Джон, нам еще нужно обсудить шоу Эллен, к тому же мы еще даже не задумывались о премьере…

\- Это подождет, - заявил он, дотащив ее до дверей. – Ты вот-вот вырубишься. Два дня на ногах даже на «Рокстаре» не продержишься, а кроме того, мой дом неплохо бы вернуть в мое владение. 

Она, Гарри и Салли неохотно дали ему себя выпроводить. Джон, благодарно вздохнув, захлопнул за ними дверь, дождался удаляющегося урчания двигателей их машин. 

\- Уехали? 

\- Да, - откликнулся Джон, возвращаясь в кабинет, где с ноутбуком в руках растянулся на диване Шерлок. 

Джон уселся у подлокотника, подняв ноги Шерлока и устроив их у себя на коленях, и щелкнул кнопкой пульта, включая E! News 

_\- Голливуд все еще лихорадит от истории, грозящей стать сенсацией года: Джон Ватсон и Шерлок Холмс, два ведущих киноактера, вот уже несколько месяцев состоят в романтических отношениях. Прошлым вечером, в ходе пресс-конференции после закрытого показа драмы Энга Ли «Незнакомец», наша пара, познакомившаяся на ее съемках, сорвала покров тайны со своих отношений. Вирусное видео спонтанного эмоционального всплеска моментально распространилось по Интернету, и на данный момент счетчик просмотров превысил три миллиона. В официальном объявлении, выпущенном их общим пресс-секретарем, Холмс и Ватсон признают, что скрывали свой роман, опасаясь за успех фильма и свои карьеры, но эта секретность стала слишком тяжелой и болезненной ношей. Реакции сообщества варьируются от восхищения до шока и тревоги. Ватсону сегодня довелось пережить неприятную осаду толпой папарацци рядом со спортклубом, а Холмс встретился за ланчем с другом и коллегой по фильму «Незнакомец» Эммой Хадсон. С момента выхода официального объявления ни Холмс, ни Ватсон с публичными заявлениями не выступали._

\- Слышишь? – спросил Джон. – Мы – сенсация года.

\- И тот факт, что подобную характеристику можно выдать с совершенно каменным лицом – печальный приговор смешанным приоритетам нашего общества, - пробормотал Шерлок. 

\- Если честно, думаю, они имеют в виду самое значительное из _интересных_ событий в этом году.

\- Даже в этом случае. Просто парочка переспавших британцев едва ли должна становиться причиной столь нелепых комментариев. 

\- Не должна. Но стала. 

Вздохнув, Шерлок захлопнул ноутбук. 

\- Пойду поотмокаю в ванне, день выдался тот еще, - он спустил ноги на пол, отставил ноутбук в сторону и вышел из комнаты. Джон смотрел ему вслед, нахмурившись. Обычно Шерлок целовал его перед уходом или, как минимум, просто бросал на него ласковый взгляд.

Телевизор продолжал говорить, но Джон не обращал на это внимания. Несколько минут он сидел, чувствуя, как внутри нарастает призрачное беспокойство. Он никогда в этом не признавался, но одной из причин, по которым он не хотел афишировать отношения, был страх того, что это им повредит. Он знал, как именно все будет, и был убежден, что чем больше времени у них с Шерлоком будет на то, чтобы прикипеть друг к другу, тем лучше. Подожди они до апреля, перед тем, как столкнуться с разразившейся в прессе шумихой, у них за плечами было бы уже месяцев восемь вместе. А сейчас их немногим больше двух.

У них все срослось, и он это знал. Но, вместе с тем, в полотне их отношений оставались необработанные края, они все еще пробовали на прочность связавший их вместе шов, разбирались с расползающимися нитями, заправляли спущенные петли… И уверенность в том, что вместе они выстоят в этом шторме, подрывало знание: если он потеряет Шерлока сейчас, это ударит по нему со страшной силой. Он не мог этого допустить. Не мог даже мысли об этом позволить. Шерлок стал для него самым главным человеком в жизни, важнее него не было никого. Шерлок был его партнером и спутником, строжайшим критиком и величайшим поклонником, любовником и самым лучшим другом. 

Никогда прежде Джон не боялся потерять кого-то так сильно, как боялся потерять Шерлока, потому что еще никого в своей жизни он не любил так, как его.

Он встал, выключил телевизор и поднялся наверх. Он слышал, как капает вода из лейки душа, на коже ощущалась исходящая из ванной влажность. Он на секунду задумался, а затем разделся и зашел в ванную комнату. 

Шерлок соскользнул настолько низко, что вода плескалась у подбородка. От поднимавшегося в воздух пара его волосы прилипли к лицу. Слегка смутившись, не зная, нужно ли сейчас его общество, Джон подошел к ванне и сел на ее край. Оглядел раскрасневшееся от жары лицо Шерлока. 

Тот вздохнул, обхватил мокрой рукой руку Джона, поднес к лицу его ладонь, прижал ее к губам и чуть потянул на себя, дернув головой. _Иди сюда, ко мне._

Джон осторожно забрался в ванну. Он вовсе не хотел наступить на Шерлока или, что еще хуже, поскользнуться и свести все происходящее к неловкому падению и выплеснувшейся на пол воде. Шерлок притянул его ближе, обнял за плечи, прижал спиной к груди. Жар от воды и тепло Шерлока обволакивали, проникали в мышцы, и Джон расслабился, выдохнул и, взяв Шерлока за руку, переплел их пальцы. 

Они оба молчали. Мысли в голове Джона крутились, пытаясь найти способ объяснить подспудную тревогу, дать понять, что еще ему необходимо, чтобы прогнать ее прочь. _Ты мне нужен. Пообещай, что происходящее не разобьет то, что есть между нами. Я люблю тебя. Скажи, что любишь и ты, в печали и в радости. Скажи, что меня тебе будет достаточно. Что я – все, что тебе нужно. Скажи мне все это, и я отвечу тем же. Поклянись, что мы сможем через это пройти. Мне нужно это от тебя услышать. Ведь меня никто не предупреждал о побочных эффектах такой сумасшедшей любви - о том, что нужно быть уверенным, что ты в ней не одинок._

Он собирался с духом, чтобы сказать… хотя бы что-то, пусть он и не был уверен, что именно произнесет. Вздохнув, он выпрямился и обернулся, заглянул Шерлоку в глаза, и все слова застряли у него в горле, потому что в ответном взгляде он увидел тот же страх, что терзал его самого весь этот день. 

Шерлок прижал палец к его губам.

\- Да, - прошептал он. - Ответ на все – да.

 

***

_Примечание переводчика:_

_«Буллит» (англ. Bullitt) — американский кинофильм 1968 года в жанре полицейского триллера. Фильм снят на киностудии Warner Bros. режиссёром Питером Йетсом по сценарию Алана Трастмана и Гарри Клейнера. Экранизация романа Роберта Л. Пайка «Немой свидетель» (Mute Witness, 1963). Автор саундтрека, представляющего собой запоминающуюся смесь джаза, брасс-рока и перкуссионной музыки, композитор Лало Шифрин._


	15. Интерлюдия

**[из «Вечернее шоу с Дэвидом Леттерманом», эфир от 22 ноября, вторник]**

Леттерман: Мой гость сегодня – оскароносный актер, новый фильм с его участием - «Незнакомец» - выходит в широкий прокат в следующую пятницу. Встречайте – Шерлок Холмс!

[Зрители радостно приветствуют его. Пол и оркестр играют композицию "Sharp Dressed Man" в джазовой обработке. На сцене появляется Шерлок. Видно, что он нервничает. На нем надеты серый костюм и рубашка насыщенно-синего цвета. Несколько пуговиц на шее расстегнуты. Некоторые женщины в аудитории восхищенно присвистывают. Шерлок пожимает руку Дэйву и садится. Камера снимает зрителей, демонстрируя, что многие из них стоят и радостно приветствуют актера, но также есть несколько человек, которые не встают со своих мест и не аплодируют. Шерлок улыбается. Видно, что он не понимает, как следует расценивать такой прием. Дэйв делает жест рукой в сторону Шерлока, и зрители снова взрываются аплодисментами. Шерлок чуть привстает и машет им в ответ, затем снова садится. Зрители занимают свои места и затихают.]

Леттерман: Добро пожаловать на шоу! Это ведь твое первое посещение.

Шерлок: Да, правда.

Леттерман: Итак!

Шерлок: Итак.

Леттерман: Какие новости?

[Зрители смеются. Шерлок ухмыляется. Новая волна аплодисментов.]

Шерлок: Да так, ничего особенного. Все как всегда.

Леттерман: Я понимаю, что ты пришел сюда ради своего фильма. Но нам и правда нужно обсудить ту вещь.

Шерлок: И что же это за вещь?

[смех]

Леттерман: А, значит, так ты себя будешь вести?

Шерлок: Ты разве не слышал? Со мной сложно работать. [немного ухмыляется]

Леттерман: Кажется, что-то подобное я слышал. [смеется] Слухами земля полнится, знаешь ли. Ведь нам раньше не удавалось заполучить тебя на наше шоу.

Шерлок: Ничего личного. Просто я не воспринимаю такие вещи всерьез. Но этот фильм имеет большое значение для меня, поэтому я делаю все возможное, чтобы поддержать его.

Леттерман: Я вчера посмотрел фильм и должен признаться, я сражён. Полностью.

Шерлок: Спасибо.

Леттерман: Пол даже плакал. Так ведь, Пол?

Пол: Как ребенок. Ревел, как дитя. [смеется]

Леттерман: Это правда. Плакал он отвратительно, то есть это была не одна слеза, понимаешь?

Шерлок: Что же, прошу прощения за эти рыдания. Всем хочется, чтобы со стороны слезы выглядели достойно.

Леттерман: У меня никогда так не получается. Я плачу обычно, как девочка-подросток по этому пареньку, Джастину Биберу. [смеется] Но фильм и правда фантастический. Это ведь очень личная история, да?

Шерлок: Да. И это такая универсальная история, очень человечная. В этом проекте одной из вещей, которые меня зацепили, было то, что наш сценарист, Молли Хупер, написала историю о гей-паре, в которой она рассказала не о том, каково это собственно - быть геями. Напротив, эта история может быть применена к любому человеку. Без навешивания каких-либо ярлыков. Все мы люди, все мы любим и печалимся, страдаем и боремся, и в этом смысле не имеет значения, кто мы – геи, натуралы или где-то между. 

[аплодисменты]

Леттерман: Но съемки фильма вылились для тебя в нечто очень личное.

Шерлок: [вздыхая] Ты так и будешь ходить вокруг да около?

Леттерман: Такой вот я дотошный ведущий. Это моя работа.

[смех]

Шерлок: Да. Ты прав.

Леттерман: Расскажи, как ты попал в этот фильм.

Шерлок: Мой агент попросил меня просмотреть сценарий, потому что сценарист писала его под меня.

Леттерман: Правда?

Шерлок: Да. И это очень лестно. Так что я прочитал сценарий и подумал, что он гениален. Тогда я сказал своему агенту, что сделаю все для того, чтобы попасть в этот фильм. А тот факт, что фильм рассказывает о гей-паре, был второстепенным, кстати говоря. Для меня это не было определяющим. По крайней мере, на тот момент.

Леттерман: То есть …ты не был… ну, до съемок в фильме?

Шерлок: Сложно сказать. Я всегда встречался исключительно с женщинами. Но если говорить откровенно, то я никогда не встречал человека, который бы меня полностью привлекал – ни женщину, ни мужчину.

Леттерман: Значит, вы с Джоном сдружились во время съемок фильма?

Шерлок: Да. Все было очень неожиданно. Вообще-то я не склонен быстро заводить дружбу.

Леттерман: Ты уже во второй раз говоришь нечто подобное о себе. Должен признаться, по мне, так ты нормальный парень.

[аплодисменты]

Шерлок: Спасибо. Возможно, я стал мягче. И, думаю, стоит признать, что в этом есть заслуга Джона. Он положительно влияет на меня.

Леттерман: Он потрясающий в этом фильме.

Шерлок: Да. Это так. Для меня было честью делить с ним экран.

Леттерман: Для него ведь это было чем-то новым? И я совершенно не хочу задеть его этим высказыванием.

Шерлок: О, да, он первый согласится с этим. Он снимался в фильмах совершенно иного рода. И должен признаться, что когда мы начали съемки, я совершенно не знал, чего ожидать. Ведь от нас требовалось очень многое. Но впоследствии я осознал, насколько он хорош и на что он способен – признаю, не могу дождаться проката фильма. Не могу дождаться, чтобы весь мир увидел его. Многие сомневались в нем, вот теперь они захотят взять свои слова обратно.

Леттерман: Время рекламной паузы. Но мы скоро вернемся. И с нами сегодня Шерлок Холмс.

[аплодисменты. реклама.]

Леттерман: Это снова наше шоу, сегодня мы беседуем с Шерлоком Холмсом. Его новый фильм «Незнакомец» выходит в прокат в следующую пятницу. Итак, Шерлок, пришло время поговорить о той новости.

Шерлок: Понимаю. Все в порядке. Я готов.

Леттерман: Ты сейчас впервые выступаешь на публике после того заявления?

Шерлок: Да.

Леттерман: И ты понимаешь, что для большинства людей это было шоком?

Шерлок: Думаю, все было гораздо хуже. Полагаю, что все видели то видео, на котором я теряю рассудок на закрытом показе.

Леттерман: Мне так не показалось. Скорее, ты просто дошел до точки.

Шерлок: Ну, да, кажется так и было. Тяжело скрываться вот так, это ломает тебя. Мы жили так всего несколько месяцев. И план был совершенно другим.

Леттерман: Ты говоришь о камин-ауте?

Шерлок: Мы с Джоном всегда хотели жить открыто. И мы понимали, что не сможем вечно прятаться. Но мы решили дождаться окончания весны. По крайней мере. Просто я больше не мог.

Леттерман: Джон частенько бывал на нашем шоу.

Шерлок: Да, он просил передать привет. И еще он просил передать, что если ты будешь со мной грубым, тогда впредь он будет ходить на шоу Лено.

[смех]

Леттерман: Что же для него это будет не меньшим наказанием, чем для нас.

[еще больше смеха, Шерлок немного ухмыляется]

Леттерман: Он здесь? Он пришёл с тобой?

Шерлок: Нет, он дома. У него есть свои дела. Подготовка к релизу фильма отнимает очень много времени.

Леттерман: Хорошо, возвращаясь к моей назойливости относительно твоей личной жизни… [смеется] Но речь не только обо мне, все сходят с ума от любопытства.

Шерлок: Я знаю. По правде сказать, это ведь обычная скучная история, из тех, что случаются ежедневно. Люди встречаются на работе, узнают друг друга и влюбляются со всеми вытекающими последствиями.

Леттерман: Разумеется, если все _именно так_ обставить, то это скучно. [смеется] Как будто это очередной рядовой рабочий день!

Шерлок: Ну, для меня-то это, разумеется, не скучно. Я живу этим. Но в том, как мы познакомились, нет ничего экстраординарного.

Леттерман: Значит, во время съемок фильма вы стали друзьями.

Шерлок: Да, близкими друзьями. И так продолжалось до сентября, несколько месяцев назад. Я играл в Лондоне и не видел Джона все лето. Он появился в тот вечер, когда закрывали спектакль… и… ну, так все и случилось.

Леттерман: Это был драматический момент, да?

Шерлок: Вообще-то был. Что я могу сказать, мы же актеры. Мы любим такие драматические моменты.

[смех]

Леттерман: Значит, сейчас все хорошо?

Шерлок: Да, очень хорошо. Я совершенно по-глупому счастлив. 

Леттерман: По-глупому? [смеется] Почему по-глупому?

Шерлок: Просто я все время думаю, что такого не может быть в моей жизни, что кто-то обязательно заявится ко мне и скажет: произошла ужасная бюрократическая ошибка, и чье-то чужое счастье по случайности попало ко мне. И в итоге у меня все заберут.

Леттерман: О, не думаю, что такое произойдёт. Ты же знаешь, что эти бюрократические ошибки никогда не исправляют.

[смех]

Шерлок: Тогда я просто продолжу жить дальше и буду надеяться, что никто ничего не заметит.

Леттерман: Что ж, наши наилучшие пожелания. Джон хороший парень.

Шерлок: Да, он такой. Он потрясающий. Боюсь, я совсем потерял голову.

[в студии раздается протяжное «ооооо» зрителей]

Леттерман: Ты принес нам видеоклип, да?

Шерлок: Да. Это так.

Леттерман: Ты можешь рассказать нам, в чем суть?

Шерлок: Персонаж Джона – Марк только что узнает кое-что нелицеприятное о Бенджамине, и у них происходит ссора.

[на заднем экране начинается показ видео. Весьма драматичный эпизод фильма: Марк взбешен, а Бенджамин застигнут врасплох и крайне взволнован. По окончании ролика зрители аплодируют.]

Леттерман: Это воистину потрясающий фильм. Он явно выиграет кучу Оскаров. Всем советую посмотреть его.

Шерлок: Спасибо тебе. Мы надеемся, что у фильма будет успех. А я в большей степени надеюсь на то, что люди смогут отложить всю эту историю между мной и Джоном на второй план и сконцентрироваться на самом фильме. Он очень важен, в нем есть посыл для всех. А мы всего лишь парочка британцев, которые переспали. Ничего особо интересного.

[смех]

Леттерман: Да ладно… даже не знаю, что и добавить. Хотелось бы поспорить с твоим заявлением. [смеется] Но я всего лишь парень, сидящий за этим столом, что я могу знать! Но, полагаю, людям все равно интересно.

Шерлок: Увы, ты прав.

Леттерман: В любом случае, фильм «Незнакомец» выходит на экраны в следующую пятницу, 2 декабря. Дамы и господа, Шерлок Холмс!

[бешеные аплодисменты и свист]

***

**[Из «Шоу Эллен Дедженерес»; снято в среду 23 ноября, выход в эфир в понедельник, 28 ноября]**

 

Эллен: Я просто обожаю нашего сегодняшнего гостя. Он был на шоу уже не один раз, он заставлял нас смеяться, и в каждом из его фильмов мы влюблялись с ним вместе. На сегодняшний выпуск мы пригласили его, чтобы поговорить о новой картине «Незнакомец», но в эту пятницу стряслось нечто поистине историческое. Смотрите сами. 

[на экране отрывок с пресс-конференции, начиная со срыва и ухода Шерлока, за которым неотступно следует Джон, со сцены, а затем сразу следуют кадры, где они появляются рука об руку.]

Эллен: Уверена, почти все вы либо видели эти кадры, либо слышали о них, об этом без устали твердят во всех новостях. Я попросила Джона провести с нами сегодня все шоу и ответить на вопросы аудитории, и он согласился. Так что у нас с вами уйма времени на обсуждение, и вы сможете спросить у него то, что вам хотелось бы узнать. Не мне напоминать вам, что случившееся просто беспрецедентно. У кого-то достало силы духа открыто объявить, кто он есть на самом деле и кого любит, и это воодушевляет очень и очень многих, меня в том числе. Так что давайте поприветствуем его, леди и джентльмены. Наш старый друг и мой новый герой - Джон Ватсон.

[В студию под аплодисменты и приветственные выкрики входит Джон. Он доброжелательно машет собравшимся в ответ. На нем темно-зеленая водолазка, джинсы и песочно-бежевый пиджак спортивного покроя. Он проходит к сцене под аккорды Pink «So what?», обнимается с Эллен. Та двигает бедрами в такт музыке, подталкивая его, Джон подыгрывает, и несколько мгновений они неуклюже пританцовывают под припев. 

_So what/I’m still a rock star/I got my rock moves/and I don’t need you/and guess what/I’m having more fun/and now that we’re done/I’m gonna show you._

Зрители хлопают и переминаются в такт, встав с сидений. Наконец Эллен и Джон садятся, музыка стихает, а зрители умолкают и усаживаются на места.]

Эллен: Рада тебя видеть! 

Джон: Взаимно, Эллен. Здорово снова оказаться здесь.

Эллен: Занят был!

[смех]

Джон: Вольно и невольно, да, занят, не то слово. 

Эллен: Что ж… как говорится, добро пожаловать в клуб! 

[Джон смеется вместе со зрителями, вновь раздаются подбадривающие выкрики и аплодисменты.]

Джон: Эм, спасибо. 

Эллен: Членскую карточку уже вручили? А подарочную корзину? Кто-то уже должен был об этом позаботиться.

Джон: Вообще-то нет. Наш тридцатидневный срок еще не вышел.

Эллен: Ах да, точно. Испытательный срок. А то слишком многие повадились вступать в клуб только ради корзины. [смех] Говорят, там преотличный шоколад.

Джон: Серьезно? Черт, тогда жду с нетерпением. 

Эллен: А еще, мне кажется, я должна тебя поздравить, потому что… 

[На огромных экранах позади них появляется превосходно снятое фото Шерлока. Из зала доносятся свист, выкрики и шумные возгласы одобрения. Джон краснеет, но не отворачивается. Зрители умолкают, а он продолжает смотреть на экран. Эллен переводит взгляд с него на зал и обратно. Раздается смех.]

Эллен: Джон?

Джон: [слегка подскакивает на месте] Прошу прощения, меня немного унесло. [смех] Да, фото… фото отличное. 

Эллен: Он шикарен.

Джон: Но эти фотографы… На всех фото он серьезный и угрюмый. Хорошо бы, его просили улыбнуться время от времени. У него замечательная улыбка. 

[в зале раздается нестройное «ааааххх»]

Джон: Говорю, как влюбленный без памяти, да? 

Эллен: А разве нет? 

Джон: Думаю, так и есть.

Эллен: Видел его на шоу Леттермана?

Джон: Да, разумеется.

Эллен: Он и сам говорил, как влюбленный без памяти. Вот, посмотри. 

Джон: О, боже.

[На мониторах Эллен вспыхивает видеоотрывок из шоу Леттермана, на котором Шерлок появился вчерашним вечером.]

_Леттерман: Значит, сейчас все хорошо?_

_Шерлок: Да, очень хорошо. Я совершенно по-глупому счастлив._

_Леттерман: По-глупому? [смеется] Почему по-глупому?_

_Шерлок: Просто я все время думаю, что такого не может быть в моей жизни, что кто-то обязательно заявится ко мне и скажет: произошла ужасная бюрократическая ошибка, и чье-то чужое счастье по случайности попало ко мне. И в итоге у меня все заберут._

_Леттерман: О, не думаю, что такое произойдет. Ты же знаешь, что эти бюрократические ошибки никогда не исправляют._

_[смех]_

_Шерлок: Тогда я просто продолжу жить дальше и буду надеяться, что никто ничего не заметит._

_Леттерман: Что ж, наши наилучшие пожелания. Джон хороший парень._

_Шерлок: Да, он такой. Он потрясающий. Боюсь, я совсем потерял голову._

[видео заканчивается. Джон кажется слегка ошеломленным.]

Эллен: Вот видишь.

Джон: Признаюсь, для меня неожиданно слышать его вот таким. Но… «по-глупому счастлив» - самое точное описание. 

[зрители снова ахают и аплодируют]

Эллен: К сожалению, это еще не конец истории.

Джон: Да, не конец.

Эллен: Как вы со всем этим справляетесь? Когда я совершила камин-аут, то не была и на одну десятую столь же известна, как вы с Шерлоком. Даже не представляю, во что превратилась ваша с ним жизнь с прошлых выходных. 

Джон: На самом деле – полный сумасшедший дом. К счастью, у нас замечательный пресс-менеджер, которая помогает нам держаться и не рехнуться самим и, можно сказать, закрывает нас собой от гигантской волны всех тех, кто непременно хочет рассказать, как они нас обожают, ненавидят и все такое прочее. 

Эллен: И как оно все? Ситуация в духе от ненависти до любви? 

Джон: Знаешь, сейчас трудно сказать. Да, есть люди, которые жгут диски с нашими фильмами и вопят, что мы отправимся прямиком в ад, но это обычное явление, так всегда бывает. А что касается всех остальных, они, похоже, даже не знают, что думать по этому поводу.

Эллен: Что ж, такого прежде еще никогда не случалось. Еще никто столь же знаменитый, как вы двое, никогда не совершал камин-аут, и уж тем более в качестве пары. У него ведь за плечами Оскар, у тебя – три романтические комедии, входящие в первую десятку. 

Джон: [кивает] Да. Этот момент мы обсуждали все время до того, как все это произошло. Ведь на самом деле в Голливуде хватает тех, кто скрывается. И горькая правда в том, что у них крайне весомые причины держать все в тени. Страх камин-аута отнюдь не беспочвенен. Это уничтожало карьеры.

Эллен: Мою, например. Но я была комиком и играла в ситкоме. У вас – другой уровень. 

Джон: Но есть и те актеры, кто перестал скрываться, а их карьеры не пострадали. 

Эллен: Но никто из них не был столь же знаменит, как вы, не был ведущим актером. 

Джон: Я не знаю, во что все это выльется в итоге. Быть может, ни мне, ни ему уже не быть ведущими актерами.

Эллен: Мне кажется, вы все-таки будете.

[аплодисменты, гул одобрения]

Джон: Спасибо. Но после всего этого на наши фильмы либо будут ходить, либо нет. Нас либо примут в драматических и романтических ролях, либо нет. Да, наша команда нас очень поддерживает, но очень многие неустанно напоминают, что мы только что совершили профессиональное самоубийство.

Эллен: Вы с Шерлоком выпустили совместное заявление, но оно сухое до крайности. Это ведь первый раз, когда ты открыто рассказываешь о ваших отношениях.

Джон: Верно.

Эллен: Сейчас все задаются вопросом, что именно произошло. То видео с Шерлоком просто душу рвет. Он кажется дошедшим до точки, кажется, что он больше не в силах выносить все это ни секундой дольше. 

Джон: Да он и дошел до точки. И мне все еще трудно из-за этого, ведь я этого не знал. Он ни словом не обмолвился о том, насколько это для него тяжело. Мы планировали подождать, и он следовал этому плану ради меня. Сам он хотел все открыть с самого начала.

Эллен: А почему ты хотел подождать? 

Джон: [колеблется] Этот фильм для нас очень важен, и не только потому, что он сам по себе потрясающий и наполненный смыслом, но еще и потому, как он мог повлиять на наши карьеры. Мы оба переживали спад, снялись в не очень удачных фильмах. У Шерлока оставались прошлые заслуги, на которые можно положиться, но для меня эти съемки стали шансом на возрождение. Я даже не думал, что смогу получить роль такого уровня. И мне хотелось, чтобы фильм судили по тому, что он из себя представляет, хотелось получить шанс на перемены к лучшему в своей карьере. [качает головой] Но когда все пришло к тому, к чему пришло, когда я увидел наконец, что именно с Шерлоком из-за всего этого творится, то просто не смог. Он для меня важнее карьеры. Важнее всего остального. [прокашливается, отводит глаза и смаргивает слезы] Прошу прощения. 

Эллен: Ничего, все нормально. Скрывать то, кто ты на самом деле, действительно тяжело. Я сама скрывалась долгие годы, как и Портия. И я знаю, что многие таятся до сих пор. 

Джон: И потому мне кажется, что я не имею права это обсуждать. Я ведь на самом деле _не_ таился. У меня, как и у Шерлока, никогда прежде не было отношений с мужчиной. Мы скрывали только нашу с ним тайну и всего лишь несколько месяцев.

Эллен: Мне кажется, что когда таишься, то и речи не идет о каком-то строго необходимом минимальном количестве времени, прежде чем с головой начнет твориться неладное. 

Джон: Да. Не идет.

Эллен: Теперь мы прервемся на рекламу, а после продолжим беседу с Джоном Ватсоном. 

[аплодисменты; рекламный перерыв]

Эллен: И мы снова в студии. С нами Джон Ватсон, звезда, снявшаяся в потрясающем фильме «Незнакомец», который выходит в прокат на следующей неделе и который мы с вами обсудим чуть позже. Сейчас же в центре внимания сенсационное заявление о том, что он состоит в отношениях со своим партнером по картине, Шерлоком Холмсом. Как тебе формулировка, Джон? 

Джон: Сойдет.

Эллен: Я уточнила только потому, что у Леттермана Шерлок употребил термин «сожители». 

[смех]

Джон: [также смеется] Знаю. Ни на день без присмотра нельзя оставить.

[снова смех]

Эллен: Я с удовольствием перейду к теме фильма, но давай сначала обсудим, что именно произошло. Ты пока поведал не так-то много.

Джон: До кинопроб этой зимой я ни разу не встречался с Шерлоком. Разумеется, я знал, кто он такой, видел его картины. И, если честно, чувствовал себя несколько неуютно. 

Эллен: Он способен вызвать такие ощущения.

Джон: Да, верно. Я из тех, кто любит близко сходиться с людьми, он же больше человек работы. Он не мистер Конгениальность. Это он сразу подчеркнул. И я знал: он сомневается, что я подхожу на эту роль. Многие сомневались. Если начистоту, в моих прошлых работах мало что могло натолкнуть на мысль, что я ее потяну. Сам я знал, что у меня получится, и горел желанием это доказать. Возможно, занял оборонительную позицию. Так что с самого начала у нас все не очень срослось.

Эллен: И как же в итоге вы подружились?

Джон: На самом деле, слегка повздорили. Но в итоге выяснилось, что он хочет сделать этот фильм стоящим, что он начал уважать меня как актера, и с тех пор мы начали больше сотрудничать. А после стали очень близкими друзьями. 

Эллен: И на этом все?

Джон: На тот момент да. После съемок я вернулся сюда, а он улетел в Лондон, играть в спектакле. 

Эллен: А когда все между вами изменилось?

Джон: [на мгновение задумывается] На самом деле все изменилось уже тогда. Когда закончились съемки и мы с ним распрощались, я уже знал: что-то есть. Но дело в том, что на съемках часто захлестывают эмоции, и я не был уверен, что все это не было просто влиянием момента, так что оба мы тогда промолчали. У меня выдалось тяжелое лето, и я знал, что у него тоже. Мы не общались, и это было трудно. Наконец я послал все к чертям и вылетел в Лондон в ночь, когда он давал финальный спектакль.

Эллен: Совсем как в одном из твоих фильмов. [смех] Нет, правда! Прилететь, поразить кого-то и сделать драматическое признание.

Джон: Да, похоже на то.

Эллен: А в прошлом были проблемы с сексуальной идентификацией? 

Джон: Это покажется странным, но на самом деле я просто об этом не задумывался. Многие экспериментируют, и я здесь ничем не отличаюсь от остальных, но сам вопрос никогда меня не беспокоил. Я встречался с женщинами, но ни с одной из них не было ничего действительно серьезного. Меня к ним влекло, но настоящей прочной связи не возникало. И я не ожидал, что она возникнет с Шерлоком. Я надеялся, что мы с ним сблизимся, думал, что станем друзьями, но такого предсказать просто не мог.

Эллен: Но когда все так и произошло, ты был к этому готов. 

Джон: Да. Думаю, это о чем-то говорит. Но разве могло быть иначе? Разве я мог игнорировать то, что чувствую сам, и то, что чувствует он, просто потому, что он… скажем так, был отлит в непривычной для меня форме? 

[смех]

Эллен: Особенно, если отливка настолько хороша.

[на экранах мелькают кадры с фотосессии Шерлока, где он выглядит преотлично; в зале раздаются свист и восхищенные выкрики.]

Джон: [смеется] Хватит! 

Эллен: Итак, все открылось, а что дальше? Ад кромешный? 

Джон: До некоторой степени.

Эллен: Все это должно сильно выбивать из колеи. 

Джон: Да, точно.

Эллен: И сейчас вы - тема всех новостных изданий и журналов. 

[в этот момент на экранах позади одна за другой мелькают обложки журналов. На обложке «People» их фото на красных ковровых дорожках с разных мероприятий и крупный заголовок: «Шерлок и Джон влюблены». Обложки чуть более «желтых» журналов примерно повторяют эту. «Тайм» использовал одно из тех фото, что делались для «Entertainment Weekly», но не были использованы: там они стоят на темном фоне, а над их головами заглавными буквами выписан заголовок, одно-единственное слово: «КАМИН-АУТ»] 

Джон: Да, верно. Но мне бы хотелось, чтобы нас не считали таким уж важным информационным поводом. Так не должно быть, мы всего лишь еще одна пара, переставшая скрывать свои отношения.

Эллен: А вот вопрос, которым задаются все. Что именно произошло тогда за кулисами? 

Джон: Да, точно, об этом все спрашивают. [улыбается]

Эллен: О, понимаю. Ты не проболтаешься, так? 

Джон: А ты всерьез на это надеялась?

Эллен: Нет, но по условиям контракта обязана была спросить. Просто на всякий случай. [смех]

Джон: Не вдаваясь в подробности, могу сказать, что мы обсудили случившееся и его причины и решили, что же нам теперь делать дальше. 

Эллен: Хорошо, достойный ответ. А теперь мы снова уходим на рекламу, а когда вернемся, поговорим о самой картине. И с нами снова будет наш гость, Джон Ватсон.

[аплодисменты; реклама]

Эллен: И мы снова в студии, у нас в гостях Джон Ватсон, чей новый фильм, «Незнакомец», выходит на экраны в пятницу. Значит так, Джон, я его смотрела и должна сказать – и это не только лишь потому, что ты сейчас здесь, - что это один из лучших фильмов, что я видела за последние годы.

Джон: Большое спасибо.

Эллен: А ведь в нем нет ничего такого, что бы кричало «фильм экстра-класса». Просто обычная история двух людей.

Джон: Думаю, это и есть одна из причин, почему он удался. Это обычная история, из тех, что случаются каждый день с обычными людьми, а наши герои – они самые и есть. Два обычных человека, которые вместе через что-то прошли.

Эллен: И дело вовсе не в том, что они - геи.

Джон: Нет, не в том. Есть очень много достойных фильмов, где затрагивается именно специфика жизни геев. Трудности камин-аута, столкновение с гомофобией, риск заразиться СПИДом, неприятие семьей, нетерпимость в обществе. Но в то же самое время, ориентация – это не основное определение для геев. Они точно так же сталкиваются со стрессом на работе. У них могут возникнуть проблемы с финансами. У них могут заболеть родственники, они могут поссориться с друзьями или любимыми. У них точно так же может оказаться домовладелец с мерзким характером. Думаю, эта картина ценна как раз тем, что в ней показаны двое геев, пытающихся справиться с обычными проблемами, с теми, с которыми может столкнуться каждый, независимо от ориентации.

Эллен: Говорят, что фильм снимался последовательно, сцена за сценой. Это так? 

Джон: Да, это так.

Эллен: Есть ли какая-то разница? 

Джон: Думаю, да. Энг решил снимать весь фильм последовательно, так что мы с Шерлоком узнавали друг друга наравне с нашими героями.

Эллен: Я понимаю, что этот вопрос тебя уже наверняка достал, но…

Джон: Да-да, эротические сцены, я в курсе.

Эллен: Я читала, что изначально они были куда более откровенны. 

Джон: Скажем так, отснято было куда больше материала, чем включили в финальную картину. В этом нет ничего необычного. Думаю, что отснятые сцены просто шли вразрез с ритмом фильма в целом, поэтому их порезали.

Эллен: Но все же фильм остался довольно «острым».

Джон: Он честен и реалистичен. И мне не кажется, что в нем показано больше, чем в сотнях сцен такого рода с участием мужчины и женщины. 

Эллен: Для тебя это был странный опыт?

Джон: Ну, по собственным ощущениям я снимался примерно в сотне сцен с поцелуями. Постельных сцен было поменьше, но тоже достаточно. Шерлоку сцены в спальне были привычнее, чем мне. А к тому времени, когда нужно было снимать именно их, нам уже было достаточно комфортно в обществе друг друга, мы могли друг другу доверять. И это ни капли не отличалось от съемок в подобной же сцене с женщиной. Здесь нужно действовать вместе, ты знаешь, что партнеру по съемкам точно так же неловко, и знаешь, что для того, чтобы раскрыться и отыграть, как надо, вы должны действительно друг другу доверять.

Эллен: Отрывок с собой не захватил?

Джон: Да, конечно.

Эллен: И что это за момент?

Джон: Сцена первого поцелуя Бенджамина и Марка. Я стою в парке и говорю с Бенджамином по телефону, а потом… словом, сами увидите. 

Эллен: Окей, давай взглянем. «Незнакомец».

[показывают отрывок. Большую его часть на экране Джон в роли Марка слушает, что говорит ему Бенджамин, они обсуждают перемены в их отношениях. К концу сцены появляется Бенджамин, и они целуются. После отрывка в зале раздаются аплодисменты.]

Эллен: Мои поздравления с этим фильмом. Дождаться не могу, когда его смогут посмотреть все, он просто невероятен. 

Джон: Огромное спасибо. Мы им гордимся.

Эллен: И к другому вопросу. Не секрет, что очень многие актеры и актрисы Голливуда скрывают свою ориентацию, потому что опасаются за свои карьеры. А ты за свою боишься?

Джон: Конечно, боюсь. Даже не знаю, есть ли она у меня еще. 

Эллен: Как ты считаешь, почему после камин-аута так трудно ее сохранить?

Джон: Полагаю, студия просто опасается, что зрители больше не смогут воспринимать меня в ролях, где я, к примеру, целуюсь с женщиной. И это вполне оправданные опасения. Да, актеры-натуралы играли геев, и это не проблема. Точно так же никто не боится, что зрители не воспримут поцелуй той же Анджелины Джоли с Клайвом Оуэном, ведь все знают, что в жизни все иначе. Актер и его роль не должны ассоциироваться. И это применимо ко мне тоже. Но для многих это не так. Как минимум, именно этого опасаются в бизнесе.

Эллен: Но ведь существует множество ролей, где ни с кем целоваться не нужно.

Джон: Может быть. Но киностудии боятся рисковать, а теперь со мной ассоциируется еще и этот элемент риска. 

Эллен: А что ты станешь делать, если карьере настанет конец? Ты уже задумывался об этом? 

Джон: Разумеется, задумывался. Мы с Шерлоком много раз это обсуждали. Надеюсь, все не докатится до того, что мне придется устраивать представления с жонглированием у дороги в местный «Ротари Клаб». 

Эллен: О, так ты жонглируешь? 

Джон: Не то чтобы. 

Эллен: То есть само представление будет не очень-то удачным. 

[смех]

Джон: [смеется] Да просто ужасным. А если серьезно, то если окажется, что Голливуд больше нас с Шерлоком не принимает, мы, вероятно, вернемся в Лондон. Британская кино- и телеиндустрия куда более терпима. Очень многие иконы британского театра и кино – геи. Тот же Стивен Фрай – он чуть ли не покровитель всей развлекательной индустрии Британии. Быть может, там нам легче будет удержаться на плаву. И мне бы очень хотелось, будучи вместе с Шерлоком, по-прежнему иметь возможность помогать семье и заниматься тем, что мне действительно нравится.

Эллен: А мы снова уходим на рекламу, а после Джон ответит на вопросы из зала. 

[аплодисменты; реклама]

Эллен: И мы снова в студии. С нами Джон Ватсон, звезда любимых многими фильмов, а также драмы «Незнакомец», одной из лучших виденных мной картин. Сегодня мы обсуждаем не только его новый фильм, но и отношения с партнером по съемкам, Шерлоком Холмсом. Их признание на публике вошло в историю. А теперь, ребята, время задавать вопросы.

[микрофон передают молодой женщине]

Гость #1: Привет, Джон, меня зовут Лиза.

Джон: Привет, Лиза.

Лиза: [хихикает] Хотела сказать, что вы – один из моих любимых актеров. А «Перемотка» для меня один из лучших фильмов для души. А вы думали, когда в ней снимались, что она станет таким хитом? И общаетесь ли с Рейчел Вайс? 

Джон: Прежде всего, спасибо за теплые слова. И, конечно, снимаясь в фильме, нельзя не надеяться, что он станет хитом. Признаюсь, насчет «Перемотки» у меня были хорошие предчувствия. Со всеми партнерами по съемкам я очень тесно сдружился, а в особенности с Рейчел. Мы замечательно общались на съемках, и все просто встало на свои места. Это – забавная романтическая история, а я до этого в таких не снимался, но, как оказалось, этот жанр мне вполне подошел. Подошел настолько, что я практически нигде больше и не снимался, до… ну, до нынешнего момента. [смех] Мы с Рейчел по-прежнему тесно общаемся. Видимся мы не так часто, как этого хотелось бы, но созваниваемся раз в пару месяцев. 

[микрофон передают женщине средних лет]

Гость #2: Здравствуйте, мистер Ватсон, меня зовут Дебби.

Джон: Привет, Дебби.

Дебби: Хотела сказать, что желаю вам всего самого лучшего. И мне жаль, что вам приходится переживать такие трудности только из-за выбора партнера. [аплодисменты]

Джон: Спасибо. Мне тоже жаль.

Дебби: Я знаю, что на радио и по телевизору про вас говорят много гадостей. А лично вы с таким сталкивались? 

Джон: К сожалению, да, пришлось. Но не в таком количестве, как опасался. Большинство просто не подходят, скорее уж косо смотрят, ну, вы понимаете. Либо взгляды, либо перешептывания за спиной. Это не так уж и страшно. По крайней мере, на это можно не обращать внимания. Пару раз меня обзывали в лицо, а однажды подошла женщина и поинтересовалась, как у меня вообще хватает совести показываться на людях. 

[в зале раздраженное бормотание.]

Эллен: И что ты ответил?

Джон: Сказал, что ее никто не вынуждает на меня смотреть. 

[смех, жидкие аплодисменты – микрофон передают другому зрителю]

Гость #3: Вокруг «Незнакомца» уже циркулируют слухи касательно Оскара, и многие из них касаются вашей роли. Что думаете? 

Джон: Думаю, лучше промолчать. Примета плохая. [смех] Нет, если серьезно, то слухи касательно Оскара для этой картины не могут не радовать. Если меня номинируют… [качает головой] Даже представить не могу, что такое со мной вообще может произойти. Думаю, Шерлок точно заслуживает номинации, как и наш сценарист, и потрясающий режиссер. И я надеюсь, что и сам фильм получит признание. Отрицать не стану, парный Оскар на каминной полке – идея весьма заманчивая. [смех] Предсказывать ничего не берусь, но об этом все равно задумываешься. 

[микрофон передают следующей зрительнице, явно волнующейся девушке двадцати с хвостиком лет.]

Гость #4: Эм…здравствуйте, мистер Ватсон. Я Черил.

Джон: Привет, Черил. Кстати, ко мне можно по имени, Джон.

Черил: Окей, Джон, я…эм… Мне жаль, но я просто по уши влюблена в Шерлока. 

[смех, аплодисменты]

Джон: [смеется] Не страшно, я тоже! [громкий смех]

Черил: Он почти никогда не появляется на ток-шоу вроде этого, так что для меня это – шанс узнать, какой он на самом деле. 

Джон: Ох, черт возьми. Что ж, вы правы. Ток-шоу – не его стихия. Он считает, что отвратно на них выступает, правда, по-моему, у Леттермана он справился отлично. [аплодисменты] Какой он? [умолкает, задумывается. Переводит дыхание, открывает рот, но не издает ни звука. Смех.] Он потрясающий, но не умеет готовить. Если не заставлять его поесть, то весь рацион будет – чай и шоколадное печенье. Недолюбливает спорт, но в нем есть дух соревнования. Ему неуютно с детьми, но те его обожают, потому что он общается с ними, как со взрослыми. Говорит смешные вещи невозмутимо спокойным тоном. В нем есть гордость, но нет гордыни. Он не делает различий между людьми и ко всем относится одинаково. [зал стихает; Джон очень серьезен] Я понятия не имею, почему так вышло, что мы с ним вместе, но он изменил мою жизнь, а я этого даже не заметил.

Эллен: Это очень откровенно. 

Джон: Может быть, я просто пытаюсь искупить. [колеблется] Именно я настаивал на том, чтобы хранить все в тайне до подходящего момента. [качает головой, как будто сам не может в это поверить.] _Подходящего момента._ Я позволил ему считать, что его чувства и наши отношения для меня значат меньше, чем рекламная кампания вокруг фильма. Логически это, быть может, верное решение, но с позиции чувств оно совершенно неправильно. Вот во что превращает бизнес. Иногда мне кажется, что мы все - эмоциональные калеки. И дело вовсе не в натуралах или геях, а в том, что мы – публичные люди. Мы говорим о своих партнерах, как будто даем им рекомендации при трудоустройстве, разве вы этого не замечали? 

Эллен: Я замечала.

Джон: Так в чем дело? Почему мы отделываемся общими фразами? Во всех наших заявлениях, в интервью вроде этого мы говорим: «она – потрясающий человек» или «мы замечательно ладим». А вот еще, мое любимое: «мы с нетерпением ждем нового этапа нашей совместной жизни». Почему, говоря об отношениях, мы только и делаем, что разбрасываемся эвфемизмами? Как будто боимся показать миру, что у нас могут быть настоящие чувства… что мы можем огорчаться, что нам может быть страшно и весело, что мы можем впадать в депрессию и эйфорию, что мы тоже можем влюбиться. Придя сегодня на эти съемки, я решил, что так поступать не стану. Я люблю Шерлока. И не собираюсь все это сглаживать и не лезть на рожон только потому, что из-за этого кому-то где-то станет неприятно. Мне не стыдно. Я этим горжусь. 

[аплодисменты]

Эллен: [выглядит несколько оглушенной] Должна сказать, что… Джон, я горжусь тем, что сейчас сижу рядом с тобой. [протягивает руку; Джон крепко ее сжимает.]

Джон: Спасибо. Я рад, что могу выложить все карты. И не могу придумать места для этого лучше, чем твое шоу, Эллен.

Эллен: Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы вы пришли с ним вместе.

Джон: Да, это было бы интересно.

Эллен: Быть может, в другой раз, когда вы не будете рекламировать фильм. 

Джон: Я бы с удовольствием. За Шерлока ручаться не стану.

Эллен: Так давай наберем его и узнаем.

[одобрительные возгласы и аплодисменты]

Джон: [смеется] Хочешь ему позвонить?

Эллен: Да, а почему нет? Чем он сейчас занят?

Джон: Понятия не имею. А который час?

Эллен: [помощнику режиссера] У нас есть его номер? Да, давай наберем. Джон, предоставить это тебе?

Джон: Нет, действуй сама.

[на небольшом экране между их креслами появляется фото Шерлока]

Эллен: Окей, и вот мы уже… точно? Да, есть. Есть. Звоним Шерлоку Холмсу. Посмотрим, согласится ли он прийти на шоу. 

[телефон звонит и звонит]

Эллен: Ой-ей. Не подходит. Похоже, сейчас нас перекинет на автоответчик.

[гудки прекращаются, говорит автоответчик]

Шерлок: [крайне раздраженный голос] Вы позвонили Шерлоку Холмсу. Если вы не знаете, что делать дальше, то мне остается только оплакать генофонд человечества и ваше в нем присутствие. Постарайтесь не мямлить, не нагромождать бесполезную информацию и, бога ради, не нудите. [гудок]

[зал смеется; Джон слегка закатывает глаза]

Эллен: Привет, Шерлок. Это Эллен Дедженерес. Мы тут записываем шоу и мило болтаем с твоим чудесным парнем. Как раз обсуждали, сможешь ли ты тоже прийти на шоу, один или с ним вместе. Джон тут о тебе всякие ужасы рассказывает, да, Джон? 

Джон: О да, ужасы, точно.

Эллен: Думаю, гости хотели бы с тобой поздороваться. Эй, народ, давайте поздороваемся с Шерлоком на раз, два, три… 

Весь зал: ПРИВЕТ, ШЕРЛОК!

Эллен: Вот видишь, всем очень хочется, чтобы ты пришел. Здесь все – твои большие поклонники. Ладно, еще созвонимся. [вешает трубку]

[радостные возгласы и аплодисменты]

Джон: [качает головой] Да уж, подложила ты мне свинью. 

Эллен: Это мой талант. 

Джон: Потому что все, чего мне еще не хватало в жизни сейчас, так это еще одного небольшого потрясения.

Эллен: Боялась, что ты заскучаешь. Ты же знаешь, я обожаю все подогревать.

Джон: О, да. Скука. Иногда мне ее не хватает.

Эллен: Что ж, Джон. Мне до ужаса жаль, но время на исходе. [разочарованные возгласы в зале] Пообщаться с тобой было просто потрясающе. 

Джон: Был очень рад оказаться здесь, Эллен. Спасибо за приглашение. 

Эллен: И снова поздравляю с потрясающим фильмом, надеюсь, он сорвет кучу номинаций. 

Джон: А я надеюсь, что прокат удастся, и мне кто-нибудь снова предложит роль. 

Эллен: Уверена, так и будет. А еще позволь сказать вот что. Я знаю, что вы сделали то, что сделали, не в качестве политического заявления, но это воодушевило очень и очень многих. И я сейчас даже испытываю перед тобой некоторый благоговейный трепет.

Джон: Я просто обычный парень, который хочет нормальных отношений.

Эллен: Удачи тебе с этим.

[смех]

Джон: Да, она мне пригодится.

Эллен: С нами был Джон Ватсон!

[бурные аплодисменты]

***

 

_Примечания переводчика:_

_1\. О Леттермане можно почитать тут_

_http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B5%D1%82%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%BD,_%D0%94%D1%8D%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%B4_

_Посмотреть его шоу (чтобы понимать, в чем вся соль) можно тут_

_http://www.youtube.com/show?p=ZqxQrxps0Jg_

_2\. О Эллен можно почитать тут_

_http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D1%81,_%D0%AD%D0%BB%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BD_

_Посмотреть ее шоу (советую всем!)_

_http://www.ellentv.com/_

_3\. Шерлок, передавая привет Леттерману от Джону, упоминает Лено - речь идет о Джей Лено_

_http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BE,_%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%B9 )_

_и о его передаче - "Ночное шоу"_

_http://www.nbc.com/the-tonight-show/_


	16. Глава 15

[объявление, опубликованное на сайтах www.holmesfans.net and www.watsonweb.org]

Дорогие пользователи HFN n WWO: 

Мы в курсе, что многим из вас не терпелось узнать, на какие же Важные Новости мы намекали в последнее время. Тем из вас, кто помогал нам все организовать и справиться с большими переменами, - огромное спасибо, что ничего не выдали! Нам очень не хотелось раскрывать карты, пока все не будет окончательно готово.

Мы счастливы сообщить, что начиная с понедельника HFN и WWO переезжают на единую площадку! Этот вопрос мы обдумывали уже давно, ведь за лето на обоих сайтах появилось много общего контента, и работали они в едином направлении. Так что теперь, когда наши любимые мальчики подтвердили то, что многие подозревали и так, момент назрел!

Ссылки останутся рабочими, но всех посетителей будут автоматически переправлять на новый, совместный сайт: 

**www.holmesandwatson.net**

Заверяем, что отдельные форумы Джона и Шерлока в целости и сохранности переедут на новую площадку, но помимо них появится и еще один форум, общий. Для удобства все видео и фотоархивы переедут на общий сервер. Логины и пароли со старых сайтов останутся действительными. В случае если вы были зарегистрированы под двумя разными никами, при переходе на страничку вам предложат выбрать один из них. 

Мы уверены, что наши сайты уживутся так же замечательно, как Джон с Шерлоком. Мы будем оказывать нашим ребятам всестороннюю поддержку в их карьерах, совместной жизни и, надеемся, во многих будущих проектах!

Увидимся на новом сайте! 

Любим, целуем,  
Меган, Вебмастер HFN  
Ширли, Вебмастер WWO

________________________

[опубликовано на страничке Just Jared]

Во вторник утром Шерлок Холмс был замечен в аэропорту Лос-Анджелеса, на лице – темные очки, по пятам – куча папарацци. И парня нельзя винить – СМИ от него просто не отстают. Ни следа его бойфренда, Джона Ватсона – похоже, Холмс летел в одиночку. Во вторник вечером он должен появиться на шоу Дэвида Леттермана, так что, судя по всему, он ехал на съемки. С тех пор, как Холмс и Ватсон объявили, что они – пара, на публике вместе они не появлялись. Похоже, прощупывают почву.

________________________

[выдержка из колонки "Мнение Питера Барта", с сайта Variety.com]

Факт остается фактом: во что выльется вся ситуация для этих двоих, никто не берется предсказать. Да, многие ведущие актеры Голливуда состоят в гомосексуальных отношениях, это – секрет полишинеля, но никто из них не желал стать первопроходцем. Иронично, но именно эти двое, впервые вступившие в однополую связь, первыми пробили радужный потолок и посмотрели, на что похож мир снаружи. Вопрос: станет ли это кратковременной сенсацией, которая лишь подчеркнет лицемерие шоу-бизнеса? Все торопятся погладить их по голове, пожать им руку и выразить восхищение мужеством, но в то же время у них за спиной режиссеры отзывают предложения о кастингах, продюсеры вычеркивают их имена из списка, а поток ролей пересыхает. Я общался с одним из продюсеров, пожелавшим остаться неизвестным. Этот человек более чем четко заявил, что его студия крайне неохотно рассматривает возможность работать с кем-либо из этих актеров впредь, и неважно, о каких ролях будет идти речь. 

В Голливуде принято открыто и в лицо выражать любовь, но в итоге это – любовь к деньгам, которые можно на ком-то заработать.

________________________

[из комментариев к статье «Внезапный камин-аут» на сайте Time.com]

 **Sabine432:** Эти люди – образец подражания для наших детей! Мне просто отвратительно. Меня просто тошнит оттого, что они так открыто демонстрируют свои отклонения. Особенно – Джон Ватсон, он ведь снялся в стольких семейных фильмах. Но как теперь смотреть их христианской семье? Когда известно, что он – гомосексуалист?! В Библии говорится, что эти отклонения – грех, и мы обязаны иссечь этот яд из ткани нашего аморального общества, а начать – с тех голливудских типов, которые спят со всем, что движется, возлежат с мужчинами и считают, что после этого они – герои. 

**AstroBoy2397:** Sabine, похоже, вы пропустили в Библии те строки, где говорится, что Господь любит нас такими, какими мы созданы. Мы все, а значит, и геи тоже, сотворены по Его образу и подобию. Бог не совершает ошибок. Джон и Шерлок ведут себя открыто и честно. Но, похоже, на ЭТИ семейные ценности вам наплевать. Вас интересуют только те из них, которые позволяют стричь всех под вашу гребенку. 

**GeorgeRTL:** Мне вот совершенно плевать, геи они там или нет, но можно этим в лицо не тыкать? Нельзя что ли быть геями друг для дружки, и только, и не выносить это все за стены собственного дома? 

**JillianMo:** Кажется, кое-кто приравнял понятия «тыкать всем в лицо» и «существовать». Джон с Шерлоком не сделали ничего такого, что хоть как-то отличает их от любой другой пары. Их сфотографировали один раз, счастливых и держащихся за руки. С какой стати они должны вести себя иначе, чем гетеросексуальная пара или прятаться в собственном доме?

________________________

[Из статьи «Язык тела» в US Weekly]

Мы попросили нашего постоянного эксперта по невербальным сигналам высказать свое мнение о наиболее нашумевшем фото недели, где только что совершившая камин-аут пара, Джон Ватсон и Шерлок Холмс, выходит из ресторана в Лос-Анджелесе вскоре после неожиданного признание на пресс-показе «Варьете». 

\- Они стоят близко друг к другу, - отмечает Росс. – Ближе, чем это действительно необходимо, чуть повернулись друг к другу корпусом, а это сигнал того, что им хорошо в обществе друг друга. Пальцы переплетены – наиболее интимный способ держаться за руки. Обратите внимание на плечи Джона – расправлены, отведены назад: возможно, он ощущает некоторую неловкость из-за разницы в росте. Пара смотрит друг другу в глаза, улыбки – искренние. По невербальным знакам перед нами люди, которые глубоко любят друг друга.

________________________

[из ветки форума «Джон и Шерлок», сайт afterelton.com]

 **PhillyGuy** Мне тут что, одному кажется возмутительным, что эти парни вдруг стали Олицетворением Гей-Свобод? Да кто они, блядь, такие? Какой камин-аут, если они не скрывались никогда? Это просто пощечина всем тем из нас, кто всю свою жизнь сталкивался с нетерпимостью и фанатизмом, кого изводили, над кем издевались, кого обзывали пидарасом и гомиком, и прочее в том же духе. То есть они всю жизнь вкушали радости жизни натуралов, потом вдруг обнаружили, что член сосать – это круто, и вот вам пожалуйста – новые герои гей-сообщества? Не мои герои, спасибо. 

**ArminHammer** PhillyGuy, что за нах? Теперь у нас выходит, нужно ЗАРАБАТЫВАТЬ гейский авторитет, что ли? Звездочки ввели? Одну за то, что обозвали пидором, одну – за то, что в почту подбросили антигейских бумажек? Да фигня! Херово, когда тебя оскорбляют, но это не делает кого-то БОЛЕЕ ГЕЕМ, чем тех, кто через это не прошел. Да нет такой вещи, как минимальный срок на то, чтобы таиться. И мне насрать на то, как долго Д и Ш были геями и были ли они ими вообще, и даже на то, вообще геи ли они в НАСТОЯЩИЙ МОМЕНТ [от модератора: с этим в ветку «ДиШ – геи или би?», не оффтопьте]. Они совершили камин-аут, как пара, а значит – они, вашу мать, ПОДПИСАЛИСЬ на все то дерьмо, которое на них за это обязательно выльют. Они это приняли, как и то, что это может порушить им карьеры, и сказали: «Давайте, жгите, потому что мы любим друг друга и не собираемся это скрывать». И вот это как раз и делает их героями в моих глазах, а вовсе не то, приходилось ли им в шестнадцать лет прятать по углам «Playgirl».

________________________

Джон был несколько удивлен тому, насколько, оказывается, он скучает по Шерлоку. Он не предполагал, что всего три дня порознь окажутся настолько трудными, притом что он все это время отнюдь не прохлаждался. Он получил запись с шоу Эллен, сама программа должна была выйти в понедельник. Эллен его развеселила, оказала поддержку, и зрители в студии его приняли. Со съемок шоу он вышел, глядя в будущее с куда большим оптимизмом, чем до них, - но это ощущение продлилось двадцать пять минут и исчезло, стоило ему, вернувшись домой, включить канал CNN и попасть на трансляцию теледебатов. Какой-то «знаток» как раз заявлял, что отношения Джона с Шерлоком наносят разрушительный удар по традиционной позиции гей-сообщества, согласно которой гомосексуальность – врожденная черта. И как теперь – вопрошал указанный «знаток» - можно об этом заявлять, если появились двое бывших натуралов, столь быстро превратившихся в геев? Его оппонент, активист движения за права секс-меньшинств, противопоставил этому высказыванию серьезный аргумент, указав, что способность испытывать любовь – неважно, к какому полу – не менее врожденная черта, чем ориентация, а самый факт того, что отношения Джона и Шерлока теперь используются как оружие в борьбе против прав геев, повергает в глубокое уныние. В гей-сообществе уже зародилась группа, пусть небольшая, но отнюдь не та, мнением которой можно пренебречь, сторонники которой были глубоко возмущены тем фактом, что Джона и Шерлока возвели в статус гей-икон, и полагали, что те не уплатили за это сполна и не заслужили права считаться столь заметными символами движения за права секс-меньшинств.

Бросив взгляд на часы, Джон нетерпеливо вздохнул. Он как раз раздумывал, не поставить ли диск с фильмом Хичкока, когда звякнул мобильный. При виде пришедшего сообщения он широко улыбнулся: автоматическое оповещение, на въездных воротах только что ввели код. Шерлок приедет через пять минут. Джон встал и направился в кухню для того, чтобы поставить чайник. 

Открылся гараж, стало слышно, как Шерлок паркует машину, затем хлопнула входная дверь, донесся шорох проволакиваемого через порог чемодана, и вот его обладатель уже дома. Желудок Джона сделал сальто – как оказалось, трех дней вполне достаточно, чтобы вновь, как в первый раз, поразиться уникальной красоте Шерлока. 

При виде него Шерлок просиял.

\- Джон, - произнес он, уронив чемодан.

Тот встретил его на полпути, и они обнялись.

\- С возвращением.

\- Хорошо снова оказаться дома. День выдался долгий, - Шерлок отстранился и поцеловал его, сперва быстро и коротко, затем настойчивей, скользнув языком в рот. Они прижались друг к другу сильнее, Джон запустил пальцы в его волосы и приподнялся, целуя крепче. Пробежал губами по щеке и подбородку, а затем снова обхватил Шерлока руками и уткнулся лицом ему в шею. 

\- Я скучал, - сказал он.

Шерлок крепко обнял его в ответ.

\- И я по тебе, любимый, - пробормотал он, и Джон улыбнулся этому проявлению нежности. Слово сорвалось с губ Шерлока так просто и легко, как будто он произносил его уже не раз, пусть оно и прозвучало впервые. 

Джон отстранился, сжал его руки.

\- Чаю не хочешь? 

\- Да, спасибо, - Шерлок стянул пиджак и бросил его на спинку стула. 

\- Тебе нужно поесть.

\- Я в норме.

\- Шерлок, если со времени завтрака ты хоть кусочек проглотил, то я свою шляпу съем, - Шерлок виновато потупился. – Так я и думал. Я сделал порцию того супа, который тебе нравится. 

Шерлок слегка оживился.

\- Того, с фрикадельками? 

\- Да. Иди садись.

\- Опекаешь меня, Джон? 

\- Нет, забочусь. Потому что именно так и ведут себя по отношению к своему партнеру, - он провел Шерлока в кухню и усадил за стол.

Шерлок глянул на него.

\- О, значит, так себя ведут? В таком случае, почему именно ты всегда берешь на себя эту роль? 

\- Потому что кому-то это делать нужно, а ты с этим не очень-то хорошо справляешься. 

Шерлок уставился на кружку. 

\- Разве мне не следует в свою очередь заваривать тебе чай? – озадаченно спросил он. – Не будет ли все это тлеть в тебе, пока ты не взорвешься от негодования?

Джон сел и вздохнул.

\- Опять «Космо» в самолете листал, да? 

\- Номер оставили в кармашке сиденья. 

\- Ну, что бы там ни писали в «Космо», ты вовсе не обязан делать мне чай. Мне нравится о тебе заботиться, ты это принимаешь, а значит – все хорошо. 

Улыбнувшись, Шерлок отпил чаю. Джон разогрел ему тарелку супа и, поняв, что Шерлок не настроен на общение, забрал из кабинета ноутбук, уселся с ним за стол с чашкой чая и принялся просматривать почту. 

Несколько минут они сидели молча. Шерлок потихоньку ел суп, Джон вчитывался в длинное письмо от своего поверенного, но стоило ему открыть окошко «ответить», как он понял, что Шерлок вот уже некоторое время не притрагивается к еде. Подняв взгляд, Джон обнаружил, что на него смотрят, изогнув бровь, как будто пытаясь раскусить, понять, в чем дело. 

\- Что такое? 

\- Ты… молчишь.

\- А ты хочешь поговорить? 

\- Нет, не особо.

\- В таком случае, в чем проблема? 

Шерлок поерзал на стуле, на мгновение задумался.

\- По моим наблюдениям, те, кто хотел завязать со мной отношения, как раз всегда желали, чтобы я с ними общался. Большинство тишина раздражает. А ты сам, как правило, любишь поговорить. 

Джон закинул ногу на ногу, обдумывая услышанное, а затем ответил:

\- По тебе четко видно, когда ты не настроен на разговор. Какое-то выражение в глазах – даже объяснить не смогу, что в нем такого, но сразу понимаю, что это именно оно. Обычно с тобой такое бывает после того, как ты пообщаешься с кучей незнакомых людей и утомишься: тебе нужно время, чтобы твой мозг… пережевал все это и успокоился, - этому сравнению Шерлок улыбнулся. – И сейчас у тебя как раз тот самый взгляд. Срочных разговоров у меня к тебе нет, так что мы можем помолчать. 

\- Джон, ты… - начал Шерлок, взглянув на него, как будто перед ним было самое невероятное зрелище в жизни. – Не могу не опасаться, что в наших с тобой отношениях в выгодном положении оказываюсь именно я.

\- Да ну? – Джон фыркнул.

\- Сам посуди. Мне достался симпатичный, талантливый бойфренд, который варит мне вкусный суп, приносит чай и, ко всему прочему, очень мил, внимателен и потрясающе трахается. 

\- Ну, если смотреть с такой стороны, то получается, что я - хороший улов. 

\- А ты, между тем, связался со сварливым, злобным, высокомерным засранцем, который не в силах продержаться четыре гребаных месяца и не выдать тайну. 

Джон придвинулся к нему. 

\- Ты – все вышеперечисленное, несомненно. Но помимо этого ты – потрясающий, неукротимый гений, который не только помог мне вновь полюбить актерское мастерство, но и не побоялся открыто заявить по национальному каналу, что меня любит. 

Шерлок посмотрел ему в глаза.

\- Я действительно тебя люблю. 

\- Аналогично, - Джон подмигнул. – К тому же ты тоже отлично трахаешься. 

На это Шерлок не улыбнулся.

\- Все это для меня еще в новинку. Я… - он прокашлялся и поерзал. – Мне бы хотелось быть тебе хорошей парой. 

\- Будь это не так, ты бы уже знал. Я не застенчив, - Джон наклонился и поцеловал его. – Как насчет того, чтобы подняться наверх для еще одного проявления заботы? – прошептал он ему в губы.

\- Боже, да, - пробормотал Шерлок, обхватив его лицо ладонями и впиваясь в его рот. Джон позволил себе на мгновение погрузиться в поцелуй, чувствуя в его жадной торопливости, насколько Шерлок соскучился, а затем поднялся, взял Шерлока за руку и повел наверх, в спальню. 

Этого, разумеется, Джон Эллен не сказал, но ее вопросы касательно его сексуальных предпочтений были несколько сложнее, чем он это показывал. Он по-прежнему не был уверен, можно ли на него в принципе навесить какой-то один конкретный ярлык, но, разумеется, то, что ему нравилось быть в постели с мужчиной, с тем, чьи устремления и аппетиты соответствовали его собственным, наверняка что-то да значило. Но эти размышления он держал при себе, не мог же он, в самом деле, во всеуслышание объявить по центральному каналу, что открыл в себе страстную любовь к членам. 

Сегодня он хотел главенствовать, хотел опрокинуть Шерлока на постель, будто свою игрушку, дарить удовольствие и получать его в ответ. Настроение Шерлока, несколько выжатого и усталого, как нельзя лучше играло на руку этим планам. Джон снял с него одежду и приступил к делу, целуя и касаясь, пока Шерлок не начал плавиться под его руками и губами. Когда Джон уселся на него сверху и опустился на твердый член, они оба вспотели и тяжело дышали от возбуждения. Шерлок выгнул шею, вжимая голову в постель. Его руки вцепились Джону в бедра. 

\- Боже, Джон, - простонал он. – Ты превосходен.

Тот улыбнулся, двигая бедрами вдоль его паха, задыхаясь всякий раз, когда член Шерлока задевал ту самую точку. 

\- Эти три дня, казалось, вообще не кончатся, - пробормотал Джон, медленно опускаясь на своего любовника.

Шерлок провел руками по его бокам к груди, притянул к себе для поцелуя и начал двигаться.

\- Всю поездку не мог перестать о тебе думать, - выдохнул он Джону в губы между поцелуями. – Это сильно отвлекало.

Его руки скользнули вниз по спине Джона, сжали ягодицы, Шерлок увеличил темп, перехватывая контроль. И это Джона более чем устраивало. Он уже получил желаемое, теперь – черед Шерлока. Джон приник губами к его шее и замер, позволяя Шерлоку себя трахать. Он знал, что сейчас в любой момент может оказаться на спине, и стоило только этой мысли промелькнуть, как Шерлок тут же обхватил Джона и перекатился на него сверху.

Шерлок улегся между его ног, наклонился и впился в его рот поцелуем. Он не торопился, и Джон коротко хохотнул, приникая к Шерлоку, обхватывая его ногами, подаваясь навстречу движениям, прикусывая его губы в ответ. Он не знал, что это значит, и значит ли это вообще хоть что-то, но при всей своей любви к тому, чтобы быть «сверху», он в равной степени наслаждался и этим – возможностью отдаться, принимать Шерлока в себя. В осознании того, что его желают настолько сильно, в том, как это желание отражалось на лице Шерлока, было что-то невероятно сексуальное и значительное.

Шерлок приник губами к шее Джона, влажно и тепло выдыхая. Джон крепко прижался к нему, обхватил руками и ногами, подаваясь бедрами вверх. По движениям Шерлока чувствовалось, что тот на грани.

\- Да, да, - прошипел Джон ему на ухо. – Сильнее. Трахни меня сильнее.

Застонав, Шерлок ускорился, а затем его тело напряглось, вздрогнуло, Джон почувствовал, как он кончает, и интимность этого момента вспыхнула в мозгу ярким разрядом, рожденным их близостью. 

\- Джон, - выдохнул Шерлок, обмякая в его руках, и, выйдя из него, заскользил поцелуями по шее и груди, спускаясь все ниже, а затем обхватил ртом его член. Само зрелище того, как эти почти порнографического вида губы скользят по члену, возбуждало не меньше рождаемых ими ощущений. Шерлок бросил на Джона взгляд из-под темных ресниц, и это стало последней каплей – вскрикнув, Джон излился в его рот, сжимая руку в темных завитках его волос. 

После они расслабленно лежали на постели в полудреме, полуобнявшись и переводя дыхание. Джон обхватил рукой спину Шерлока, очерчивая кончиками пальцев его лопатку. Длинный выдох Шерлока перерос в легкий, тихий смешок. 

\- В чем дело? – спросил Джон. 

\- О, ни в чем. Просто… чашка чаю и перепихон в честь возвращения – как по-британски. 

Джон хохотнул. 

\- В этом списке явно не хватает очереди. 

\- Если для того, чтобы тебя трахнуть, мне пришлось бы вставать в очередь, это бы значило, что с миром творится что-то неладное. 

Джон рассмеялся, чувствуя себя расслабленно и радостно оттого, что Шерлок снова дома, а затем умолк.

\- Ты потрясающе выступил на шоу Леттермана, - наконец сказал он. 

Шерлок уклончиво хмыкнул.

\- Никогда не понимал, что нужно говорить. Постоянно думаю, что со стороны я должен казаться полным придурком. 

\- Ты совершенно не казался придурком. Ты был просто очарователен.

\- Пфф. Очарователен. Такое определение, конечно, – мечта каждого мужчины. 

\- Попридержи коней. Я мирился с этим определением всю жизнь, так что теперь твой черед, - Джон притянул Шерлока к себе теснее. – Кое-что из сказанного тобой было просто замечательно. 

\- И все было правдой. 

\- Уверен, ты пообщался с Ирэн. Она была в восторге.

\- Она сказала, что я хорошо выступил. 

\- По ее словам, ты произвел впечатление искреннего, смелого и безумно влюбленного человека. 

\- Брр. До чего… заурядно. 

\- А еще ты просто потрясно смотрелся.

Шерлок хохотнул.

\- Ту рубашку я надел только ради тебя. Я ведь знаю, что нравлюсь тебе в этом цвете. 

\- Ты мне в любом нравишься. 

Несколько минут прошли в молчании. 

\- До сих пор поверить не могу, что ты дал Эллен меня набрать.

Джон рассмеялся.

\- Скажи, что сохранил ее сообщение. 

\- Естественно. Но, Джон, боже ты мой! Мое сообщение на автоответчике такое… такое…

\- Шерлоковское?

\- Похоже на то.

Джон прижался губами к его волосам.

\- Осталась всего неделя публичных мероприятий, и премьера, и на этом – все. 

\- Не дразни. Уверен, что на этом точно все? На нас, часом, не навесили никаких тайных обязательств? 

\- Нет. На этом стопроцентно все закончится.

Шерлок затих. Спустя минуту раздумий он приподнялся на локте, глянул на Джона.

\- Тогда у меня есть предложение.

\- Какое? 

\- Как только все закончится, давай смоемся. Уберемся прочь из города, но не только на одни лишь выходные. У нас нет никаких дел, с которыми нельзя разобраться просто по почте или перенести. Давай ненадолго съездим домой.

\- Домой? Ты про Лондон? 

\- Ну, вообще я имел в виду Сассекс, но давай так. Можно провести там Рождество. 

Улыбнувшись, Джон коснулся носа Шерлока кончиком указательного пальца.

\- С удовольствием, - с этими словами он притянул Шерлока к себе. – О, кстати, у меня есть еще новости от Ирэн. Предпродажи билетов на ограниченный показ бьют по показателям все фильмы, которые не являются сиквелами или франшизой. Быть может, нам даже удастся опередить по средним сборам «Горбатую гору».

\- Похоже, меня это совершенно не волнует.

\- А должно бы! Удачный прокат многих погладит по шерстке и примирит с нами. 

\- Мне никогда не было дела до того, какую кассу соберет фильм. Все те, кого наши отношения раздражают, все равно на него не пойдут, так что единственная роль сборов – поддержка индустрии. Другое дело – фильмы, в которых мы еще не снимались, роли, которых нам еще не предлагали. Вот это меня как раз волнует, - перекатившись, Шерлок сел, облокотился на изголовье. – Нужно, чтобы эта роль обернулась тебе на пользу, Джон. Но я боюсь, что этого просто не допустят.

Джон уткнулся головой ему в плечо. 

\- Не разлюбишь, если мне придется канавы копать? 

Шерлок хохотнул, низкий смешок отдался в его груди, а затем Джон почувствовал, как к затылку прижались губы. 

\- Разумеется, нет. Но до этого не дойдет. 

\- Разве? 

\- Да. Уверен, тебя скорее наймут в официанты.

________________________

\- Не забываем про план, - напомнила Ирэн в лимузине, который вез их к Китайскому театру Граумана.

\- Мы не впервые на красной дорожке, - ответил Джон. – Подмахнуть пару автографов, попозировать фотографам, по-быстрому перекинуться парой слов с журналистами. 

\- Не доводи меня, Ватсон. Вам нужно как можно аккуратней себя преподносить, - Ирэн вздохнула. – Никаких поцелуев, окей? Не все сразу, действуем постепенно и не торопясь.

\- Ты всерьез полагаешь, что мы будем обжиматься под миллионами фотовспышек? – ехидно уточнил Шерлок. 

\- Ожидать неприятностей – моя работа, договорились? – она покачала головой. – Надеюсь, там не творится полный дурдом.

Обсуждение того, как же быть с премьерой в Лос-Анджелесе, было не из легких. Изначальную идею киностудии о том, что Джону с Шерлоком следует явиться по-отдельности и держаться друг от друга на расстоянии, Ирэн быстро раскритиковала. Отношения уже стали достоянием общественности – а если честно, то скорее _общественным помешательством,_ \- так что разделять этих двоих, делая вид, что ничего между ними нет, значит лишь привлечь еще больше внимания, не говоря уж о том, что подобное поведение просто трусость и лицемерие.

Даже вопрос выбора одежды стал предметом дискуссий, переписки и звонков по конференц-связи. Премьера – событие неформальное, так что смокинги можно было сразу вычеркнуть. Но как же нужно одеться? С одной стороны, нельзя, чтобы костюмы друг другу противоречили, ведь Джона и Шерлока будут фотографировать вместе, с другой – нельзя допустить предположений о том, что они одевались специально, чтобы соответствовать друг другу. Шерлок остановил свой выбор на темно-синем костюме-тройке в едва видимую крупную клетку, жемчужно-серой рубашке и белом галстуке, а Джон – на сером костюме, белой рубашке и коралловом галстуке. Вообще, это был тот самый костюм, в котором он появился в гримерке в вечер закрытия пьесы Шерлока. Джон достал его из шкафа, разложил на кровати, а обернувшись, обнаружил, что Шерлок разглядывает его с непривычно нежной улыбкой.

\- Мой любимый костюм, - сказал тот. 

\- На премьере будет полно влиятельных лиц, - сообщила Ирэн. – Я сейчас о тех, кто обычно не посещает премьеры тех фильмов, где не задействованы они сами. Прессы будет втрое больше обычного, и все будут стремиться изобразить, как они вас поддерживают, восхищаются мужеством и прочее бла-бла-бла, - одной рукой она изобразила болтливый рот. – Но даже чисто символическое признание со стороны как можно большего количества элиты важно для вашего положения в обществе. 

\- Послушай, все будет хорошо, - произнес Джон. – Ирэн, ты эти две недели почти глаз не сомкнула. Ты совершенно не обязана проходить через все это с нами. Нас встретят Гарри и Салли. Может, отправишься домой? В любом случае, если ты будешь рядом, это покажется странным. Мы ведь не нуждаемся в няньке. 

Ирэн вздохнула. 

\- Не смогу, Джон. Если поеду домой, все равно буду нервничать и смотреть трансляцию. Я буду держаться в тени, никто меня даже не заметит. 

Они уже подъезжали к кинотеатру. Вдоль улицы стояла толпа народу. Приветственные выкрики, бесконечные радужные флаги, транспаранты с их именами… и демонстранты. Много протестующих демонстрантов. 

\- Твою же мать, - вырвалось у Джона. 

_ВОЗВРАЩАЙТЕСЬ В СВОЙ ЧУЛАН. ГОМИКИ – ПРОЧЬ С ЭКРАНА. СПИД – БОЖЬЯ КАРА ГЕЯМ. СОДОМИТЫ, ГОРИТЕ В АДУ_

Шерлок схватил Джона за руку, сжал.

\- Все будет хорошо, - пробормотал он. 

\- Знаю, - кивнул Джон, обернулся и посмотрел ему в глаза. 

\- Иди сюда, - сказал Шерлок. – Помоги мне выбросить это из головы сейчас же. 

Улыбнувшись, Джон позволил ему притянуть себя ближе. Несколько секунд они целовались, затем отстранились друг от друга, и Шерлок поправил ему галстук. 

\- Выглядишь великолепно, - сообщил он.

\- А ты – сногсшибательно, - широко улыбнулся Джон.

\- Вы там закончили? – уточнила Ирэн. – Нам выходить следующими. Только не говорите, что выберетесь из машины со стояками, пожалуйста. 

Шерлок рассмеялся.

\- Ирэн, разумеется, у нас есть хоть некоторая доля самообладания.

\- Это ты за себя говори, - пробурчал Джон. Ему пришлось наскоро прокрутить парочку самых надежных воспоминаний - убийц эрекции, но теперь все было под контролем. 

Лимузин затормозил у конца красной дорожки. Джон с трудом сглотнул, подавляя нервозность. Со времени пресс-показа это будет их первое появление на публике вместе. Первое появление в качестве пары. Дверь открыли, Шерлок бросил на Джона еще один взгляд, а затем вышел из машины. До Джона донесся взрыв аплодисментов и приветственных воплей. Он смотрел, как Шерлок приветственно машет публике, застегивает пиджак, а затем отходит в сторону. Джон вышел следом, и весь мир вокруг превратился в сплошные фотовспышки и лица. Камер было больше, чем он вообще когда-либо видел на красной дорожке, сколько бы раз он по ней ни проходил. За оградами толпились тучи фанатов, все с камерами или телефонами, у многих – плакаты: _ДЖОН + ШЕРЛОК НАВСЕГДА, ДЖОН + ШЕРЛОК – МЫ ВАС ЛЮБИМ, ЗА РАВЕНСТВО НА БОЛЬШОМ ЭКРАНЕ_. Повсюду развевались радужные флаги. Джон приветственно взмахнул рукой, и выкрики толпы превратились в рев гиперприводов.

Рядом появилась Гарри с папкой-планшетом в руках.

\- Сначала автографы, потом пресса, - пробормотала она Джону на ухо. Он двинулся вдоль ограждения, улыбаясь и раздавая автографы. Восхищенные лица поклонников, щелчки затворов камер и телефонов – все это почти ошеломляло. Он выводил свое имя, при возможности спрашивая, для кого подписать, позировал для отвратного качества фото, снятых на мобильники, и общался, насколько это вообще представлялось возможным в подобном хаосе. Оглянувшись влево, он обнаружил, что Шерлок, продвинувшийся ярдов на десять дальше, занят тем же самым. Молодой парень попросил Джона расписаться на прокаченном бицепсе, и Джон, посмеявшись, оставил автограф под приветственные вопли и свист.

\- Корреспондент Entertainment Tonight, Джон, - шепнули на ухо голосом Гарри. Помахав поклонникам, Джон дал ей отвести себя в сторону, к репортеру. Да, у них с Шерлоком все отлично. Да, это просто невероятный фильм, нет, ничего революционного, чудесный режиссер, потрясающий сценарий, великолепная возможность. Джон едва ли задумывался, что именно говорит – все те же дежурные слова, что он произносил уже не раз и не на одной красной дорожке, не в одном интервью перед показом, просто добавился момент привлекающих внимание отношений с Шерлоком.

Гарри провела его к следующему журналисту, Джон даже толком не знал, с кем именно общается. Краем глаза он видел Шерлока, беседующего с корреспондентом E!News. Джон быстро разобрался со своим репортером и продолжил раздавать автографы. Натянув обычную улыбку, он вновь и вновь выводил свое имя. Все лица слились в одно пятно. Восхищение и преклонение одновременно бодрили и изнуряли – неприятная смесь ощущений, знакомая лишь тем, кто живет под вниманием публики.

Джон взглянул на огромную вывеску над головой. Название фильма, его лицо, лицо Шерлока. _Вначале был сценарий. Он превратился в возможность, она – в воплощение мечты. Затем все это стало великолепным профессиональным опытом. А теперь – есть фильм, который вот-вот увидят зрители, но даже если он провалится с треском, он уже дал мне куда больше, чем просто очередной чек._

Всего лишь фильм. Два часа цифрового изображения и звука. Танцующие в воздухе свет и цвет, которые распадутся в ничто, если их не будет сдерживать белый экран. Кульминация многих месяцев работы сотен человек. Всего лишь фильм. Эфемерная идея, которой не ведомо, насколько Джон ей благодарен, как не ведомо и то, как перевернула она его жизнь. Теперь был Джон Ватсон До и Джон Ватсон После, и границей стали эти два часа смены кинокадров. У Джона в жизни было лишь две любви, и этот фильм пробудил угасшую страсть к первой, познакомив со второй. 

Джон отвернулся от ограждения, ища взглядом высокую фигуру. _Шерлок. Где Шерлок? Я не могу идти по этой дорожке без него. И не стану._ Тот был на другой стороне, заканчивал беседу с журналистом. Джон помахал зрителям, и, стоило Шерлоку отвернуться от репортера и глянуть в его сторону, направился к нему. Они встретились по центру дорожки. Шерлок адресовал Джону вопросительный взгляд. _В чем дело?_

Джон просто улыбнулся. _Ни в чем. Люблю тебя._

Шерлок улыбнулся в ответ. Обвел взглядом репортеров, фотографов, поклонников, протестующих, коллег по цеху и голливудскую элиту, а затем снова посмотрел на Джона, изогнув бровь. _Ну что? Пойдем?_

Джон кивнул. _Да, черт возьми._

Они взялись за руки, переплели пальцы и продолжили идти вперед по красной ковровой дорожке. Вспышки камер слились в сверхновую, крики толпы стали вдвое громче. Они махали своим поклонникам, общались с журналистами, приветствовали коллег и не разнимали рук.

________________________

Шерлок забрался в лимузин вслед за Джоном. Оба едва сдерживали смех. Джон сгреб его в охапку и опрокинул на сиденье, стоило только захлопнуться двери автомобиля. Руки Шерлока сжали его ягодицы, а Джон жадно целовал его, едва не обезумев от желания. Оба все еще были слегка не в себе, полны энергии, которая влилась в них, начиная с импровизированного похода по красной дорожке рука в руке, а затем и после, когда коллеги по цеху восторженно приняли «Незнакомца». Их поздравляли, обнимали, им пожали руки куда больше раз, чем вообще ожидалось, а теперь все это осталось позади, а впереди поджидало то же самое. Но на вечеринке, как минимум, будет бар.

\- На той дорожке ты покорил всех, - прорычал Шерлок, прижимаясь губами к его шее.

\- Засос не оставь, - Джон отстранился. – Нам все еще нужно сохранять презентабельность, - он снова поцеловал Шерлока, и несколько минут не было ничего кроме скольжения губ, языков и блуждающих по телу рук. – Твой рот, - пробормотал Джон, едва отстранившись от упомянутого рта, - о нем нужно оды сочинять.

\- Желаешь попробовать? – Шерлок поцеловал его с гортанным смешком. 

\- Боже, только не это. В поэзии я полный бездарь. Остается только целовать его сильнее некуда.

\- Вполне приемлемо, - ответил Шерлок, обхватывая Джона за шею, привлекая к себе. Пару минут спустя он вытянул шею и покосился на окно. – Мы уже почти.

\- Вот уж точно, черт подери, - выдохнул Джон.

\- Да нет же, умник. Мы почти _приехали._

\- А, - Джон неохотно отстранился, сел и поправил галстук. Шерлок занялся тем же самым и удостоверился, что волосы не слишком растрепались. – Похоже, я только что открыл еще одно преимущество в том, чтобы встречаться с парнем.

\- И что же это? Только не заявляй _опять,_ что все дело в том, что есть у кого носки позаимствовать, а то я тебе врежу.

\- Нет, - Джон рассмеялся. – Можно обжиматься на заднем сиденье лимузина и не переживать, что размажу тебе макияж или перепачкаюсь помадой.

Шерлок широко улыбнулся.

\- Да, думаю, что в этом геи определенно выигрывают. С другой стороны, вместо размазанного макияжа, который так смущает, нам приходится мириться с царапающей кожу щетиной. 

Лимузин остановился у гостиницы. По обе стороны от входа стояли фотографы и поклонники, но, по сравнению с красной дорожкой, все казалось куда скромнее и организованней. Они по-быстрому оглядели друг друга, чтобы удостовериться, что облик ничем не выдает недавних глубоких поцелуев, и вышли наружу. В этот раз не было никаких раздумий и колебаний: оказавшись снаружи, Джон тут же взял Шерлока за руку, и оба двинулись ко входу в гостиницу, улыбаясь и махая толпе.

К моменту их появления вечерника уже шла полным ходом. Их поприветствовали солидной порцией аплодисментов, Джон и Шерлок раскланялись и помахали в ответ, а затем все продолжили развлекаться. 

\- Выпьешь? – спросил Шерлок.

\- С удовольствием.

\- Сейчас вернусь, - он сжал Джону руку и растворился в толпе.

\- Джон! – окликнул знакомый голос, а затем из группы народа у бара появился и его обладатель.

\- Пол, Дженни! – Джон улыбнулся. – Я даже не думал вас тут встретить, - он обнял обоих.

\- Разве можно такое пропустить? Фильм, судя по всему, удался.

\- Спасибо. Огромное спасибо.

\- Ты просто потрясающе смотрелся, - сказала Дженни, и по голосу было ясно: она говорит всерьез. 

Джон слегка порозовел. Рядом с ней он по-прежнему ощущал себя нервничающим мальчишкой-школьником.

\- Было нелегко, но нелегко в хорошем смысле этого слова, если понимаешь, о чем я.

\- К тому же от этого фильма тебе досталась не только строчка в резюме, - Пол блеснул глазами.

Джон рассмеялся.

\- Вот уж точно. Еще мне достался высокий и капризный актер. Ума не приложу, что делать, он просто болтается рядом.

\- Легок на помине, - произнес Пол, стоило Шерлоку появиться рядом с бокалом красного вина и джин-тоником. 

\- Шерлок, ты, кажется, не знаком с Полом и Дженни, - Джон забрал бокал джин-тоника. 

\- Нет, не знаком, - тот пожал руку Полу, а затем Дженни. 

\- Рад встрече, - сказал Пол. – Игра в фильме была просто потрясающая.

\- Благодарю. С партнером по фильму было трудновато, но я справился, - все рассмеялись, Джон слегка расслабился. Было здорово поболтать с Полом и Дженни, а особенно – познакомить их с Шерлоком. Это были друзья, которым он доверял, чьему присутствию здесь, где даже в похвалах нужно было искать двойное дно, он был искренне рад. Пару минут спустя Шерлок извинился и отошел перекинуться парой фраз с другом из RADA. Дженни посмотрела ему вслед, затем обернулась к Джону.

\- Он кажется очень милым, Джон. 

\- Не стоит заблуждаться. Сегодня он ведет себя лучше некуда.

\- О нем много чего болтают. Но он совсем не похож на человека, с которым бывает… трудно.

\- Бывает. Особенно, когда дело касается работы. Но я вполне справляюсь.

\- Ты, похоже, счастлив по-настоящему, - заметила Дженни.

Джон вздохнул.

\- Так и есть. Господи, я знаю, что говорю избитыми фразами, как будто играю в одной из своих романтических комедий, но я даже не думал, что можно быть настолько счастливым.

\- Ладно, приятель, нам пора, - сказал Пол. – Попрощайся за нас со своей дражайшей половиной.

\- Хорошо, - Джон обнялся с Полом и поцеловал Дженни. – Но, Пол, знаешь что? 

\- Что? 

Джон ухмыльнулся. 

\- Я – дражайшая половина. 

Посмеявшись, они расстались. Джон огляделся, но Шерлока найти не удалось. Он направился к шведскому столу, прокручивая в голове сцену прощания, но на полпути его перехватил Джим Шамус. 

\- Джон, рад, что удалось тебя выцепить. 

\- Привет, Джим. Мне кажется, что сегодня все прошло хорошо. 

\- Даже очень. Предпродажи билетов весьма многообещающие, - ответил тот. - А обзоры – просто звездные.

\- Ну что, я прощен за то, что влюбился в партнера по фильму и сорвал все новостные циклы?

Джим криво улыбнулся.

\- Поговорим после номинаций.

\- И кого выдвигаете?

\- Ты о чем?

\- Главная роль и роль второго плана. Тут хоть монетку бросай.

Джим крутанул лед в стакане.

\- Знаешь, Джон, это весьма интересный вопрос. Мы пошли другим путем.

\- Каким же?

\- Вы оба выдвинуты как исполнители главной роли.

\- Ты же это не всерьез? - Джон моргнул.

\- Нет, серьезней некуда.

\- Голосование разделится, и никто из нас просто не получит номинации.

\- Если верить нашим исследованиям, то у вас обоих отличные шансы на номинацию.

\- Но в таком случае, мы просто сравняемся на этапе голосования, и никто из нас _не получит статуэтку._

\- Но если номинированы вы оба… 

Джона осенило.

\- Понятно. Все обернется вам на пользу, так? Джон против Шерлока. Раскол в доме? Мелодрама, заголовки на обложках журналов…

\- Это хороший медиа-повод.

\- Очень умно, Джим.

Тот вздохнул.

\- Здесь не только чистая стратегия. Я твердо убежден, что номинации заслуживаете вы оба. У вас обоих главные роли, и они прекрасно сыграны. Я более чем уверен, что один из вас _выиграет._

\- Рановато для предсказаний.

\- Но не для планов, - Джим улыбнулся. – Джон, я надеюсь, вы с Шерлоком понимаете: что бы ни случилось дальше, лично я за вас очень счастлив.

\- Спасибо. Это все вокруг повторяют. Но выльется ли это «счастлив» в новые роли, пока неизвестно.

\- Я бы нанял тебя снова. Без раздумий.

\- Я веду речь о других ролях, не ролях геев.

Джим хохотнул.

\- Как насчет серийного убийцы?

\- О да. Вполне логичное развитие событий, - рассмеявшись, ответил Джон.

Подошедший к ним Шерлок обнял Джона за плечи одной рукой.

\- Доброго вечера, Джим. 

\- Шерлок. До сих пор все шло неплохо.

\- Привет, дорогой, - Джон чувствовал себя на подъеме. Он поцеловал Шерлока в щеку.

Тот изогнул бровь.

\- И сколько джин-тоника ты уже выпил?

\- Все еще с первым сижу. Этого вполне достаточно, чтобы сбросить напряжение.

\- Да, это может помочь. Только что весьма мило побеседовал со Спилбергом. Он был… настроен благосклонно.

Джим вздохнул.

\- Да, еще бы. Все же было на людях. Очень многие так и будут себя вести. Как бы мне ни хотелось, чтобы основное внимание уделяли фильму, сборы от этого, скорее всего, только выиграют. Но я беспокоюсь за твою будущую карьеру.

\- Это же вечеринка, - вздохнул Джон. – Давайте попробуем забыть обо всей этой политической чепухе и просто расслабимся.

Шерлок поморщился.

\- Полагаю, мы здесь – главная достопримечательность, а, следовательно, должны… _общаться_ , - на этом слове его слегка передернуло.

Джон строго на него посмотрел.

\- Пока что ты хорошо справлялся.

\- Банальность светских бесед Голливуда быстро подрывает мое твердое намерение сдержать обещание хорошо себя вести.

\- Ты выживешь, - Джон взял его за руку. Попрощавшись с Джимом, они отошли от бара и ввинтились в людскую давку.

Весь следующий час они общались, болтали, получали поздравления от людей, которых Джон едва знал. Он уже начинал жаждать оказаться в обществе тех, кто был ему действительно не безразличен, когда увидел в толпе знакомое лицо.

\- Джон!

Он встретил Рейчел на полпути и крепко ее обнял.

\- Вот и ты, голубушка, - широко улыбнувшись, сказал он. – А я-то недоумевал, куда ты пропала. Не видел тебя на премьере.

\- О, пришлось заехать в офис к агенту, - она нетерпеливо отмахнулась. – Мне так жаль, что мы опоздали. Ой, Джон, я… - она запнулась и слегка тряхнула головой. 

Джон кивнул.

\- Знаю, родная. Знаю, - Рейчел снова его обняла. – С тех пор, как мы в последний раз виделись, у меня в жизни все несколько вверх дном.

Она рассмеялась.

\- Я бы сказала, что ты преуменьшил! Джон, ты уже знаком с Дэниэлом? – она кивнула в сторону новоиспеченного мужа, терпеливо стоявшего рядом.

\- Нет, мы не знакомы, - ответил Джон, пожимая тому руку и стараясь сохранять достойное выражение лица, хотя все внутри буквально вопило: _Господи ты боже мой, это Джеймс-чертов-Бонд, и он, вашу мать, просто потрясающий!_

\- Рад знакомству, Джон, - произнес Дэниэл. – Весьма о вас наслышан. 

\- Ну, я о вас не очень, - поддразнил Джон, бросив взгляд на Рейчел. – Могла бы хоть по почте отписать, что вы женитесь!

\- Знаю-знаю, - она взяла Джона за руку. – Нам хотелось организовать все быстро и без шума.

\- Вам удалось. Кстати, хочу вас познакомить… о, да куда, черт подери, он делся? Секунду, - отойдя на пару шагов, он заметил Шерлока. Тот общался с парнем, имени которого вспомнить не удалось: двадцати с хвостиком лет, хоть сейчас на подиум, из тех, на чьи фото Джон натыкался в статьях об актерах из серии «Топ-30 младше 30-ти». Шерлок оживленно что-то говорил, но тот, второй… да даже изобрази он из себя шимпанзе-бонобо, это не сделало бы его поведение более очевидным. Джон подошел к ним и потянул Шерлока за рукав. – Шерлок, пойдем. Познакомишься с Рейчел и Дэниэлом. 

\- А, да, разумеется, - он отвернулся от собеседника. Тот мечтательно уставился на его задницу, и Джон бросил на него строгий взгляд.

Проводив Шерлока к Рейчел, Джон представил их друг другу. Шерлок улыбался, пожимал руки, и снова полились восхищенные комментарии о фильме.

\- Знаете, я в восторге от того, что сделали вы двое, - заявил Дэниэл. – Давно пора.

\- Мы не ставили цель быть первопроходцами, - возразил Джон.

\- А теперь нам только и остается, что стоять в стороне и думать, осталось ли еще хоть что-то от наших карьер, - добавил Шерлок.

Рейчел покачала головой.

\- Меня это беспокоит. Карьеры разрушало и куда меньшее.

\- Но тот же Том Круз несет несусветную чушь и по-прежнему в деле, - заметил Шерлок.

Дэниэл раздраженно хмыкнул.

\- Ну, это же Том Круз, в этом все дело. И я бы не ставил на то, что он долго продержится на плаву. Скоро пойдет ко дну, судя по тому, что я слышал.

\- Надеюсь, про нас говорят не то же самое, - сказал Джон.

\- Мы вернулись из Лондона буквально на днях, - сообщила Рейчел. – И очень многие там надеются, что вы оба вернетесь на родину.

\- Быть может, так и поступим, - ответил Шерлок. – В любом случае мы хотели немного пожить в Сассексе после премьеры. А что до дальнейших действий – посмотрим, как все обернется. Быть может, следующим летом смогу сыграть в паре пьес.

\- Если начнется черная полоса, Джон, просто снимемся с тобой вместе в очередной романтической комедии, - широко улыбнулась Рейчел. – Нас не одну сотню раз об этом просили.

\- Превосходно. Придем на смену парочке Мэг и Том.

Они рассмеялись, и дальше беседа потекла легко. Дэниэл оказался приятным парнем. Он и Рейчел просто светились, и Джон задумался, не смотрятся ли они с Шерлоком со стороны точно так же. Во время разговора Шерлок положил ладонь ему на поясницу, поглаживая большим пальцем спину, и Джон слегка отклонился назад, подаваясь навстречу прикосновению. В какой-то момент, когда Дэниэл с Шерлоком принялись дружно восхищаться Франкенхаймером, Джон поймал брошенный на него взгляд Рейчел. Она смотрела то на него, то на Шерлока и улыбалась, ласково и понимающе. Джон улыбнулся в ответ.

Наконец, Рейчел и Дэниэл распрощались и ушли после очередной серии рукопожатий, поцелуев и обещаний как-нибудь вскоре пересечься.

\- Она мила, - заметил Шерлок. 

\- Да. Когда-то очень мне нравилась и, думаю, нравится до сих пор.

\- Хм-м. Буду иметь в виду.

Джон взял его за руку.

\- Пойдем. 

\- Куда пойдем? 

\- Со мной, - Джон провел его через пустующий холл, ища, где можно остаться один на один. Обнаружив неиспользуемую гардеробную, он втянул Шерлока туда и захлопнул дверь. – Итак, ваше величество. Кто был тот красавчик? 

Шерлок нахмурился.

\- Ты о ком? 

\- О том развратного вида парне, с которым ты болтал, пока я не отвел тебя познакомиться с Рейчел.

\- Кто-то из тех двадцатилеток, которые мнят себя будущим Брэддом Питтом. Понятия не имею, кто он.

\- Так зачем с ним общался? 

\- Он сказал, что видел меня в «Ближе» и хочет обсудить манеру исполнения.

\- Этот засранец, скорее всего, в жизни в Лондоне не бывал. Шерлок, он пытался тебя подцепить.

\- Ну, разумеется, пытался, - Шерлок моргнул. – Мне нужно было принять превентивные меры? – он поднял бровь. – Джон. Пожалуйста, только не говори, что ревнуешь.

Джон выставил подбородок.

\- С какой стати мне ревновать?

\- Так и есть, - на лицо Шерлока медленно наползла улыбка. – Ревнуешь.

\- А ты бы на моем месте не стал? Если бы за мной приударил молодой хрен, возомнивший себя звездой? 

\- Заявляет человек, не далее как пять минут назад мысленно раздевавший Дэниэла Крейга у меня на глазах.

\- Это другое дело! И я не раздевал!

\- Нет, раздевал. Я же, как минимум, не проявлял никакого интереса к этому, выражаясь твоими словами, «молодому хрену, возомнившему себя звездой». Испытывает он ко мне сексуальное влечение или нет – не мое дело. И не нужно так на меня смотреть. За то, что ты строил глазки Крейгу, я тебя ничуть не виню. В конце концов, он и впрямь хорош. Но Джон, если серьезно, ты же не считаешь, что у меня к тому парню мог возникнуть хоть малейший интерес?

Джон сложил руки на груди.

\- Нет. Думаю, нет. 

Шерлок придвинулся.

\- Думаешь, нет? – наклонившись, он пристально уставился на Джона. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что ты для меня – единственный, так?

От мурлычущих ноток в прозвучавшем вопросе Джон слегка вздрогнул. То, как Шерлок пользовался голосом, иногда граничило с неприличным.

\- Да, знаю.

\- Хорошо. В таком случае, полагаю, нам следует выйти отсюда, отыскать того парня и попросить поболтать со мной еще немного.

Джон вытаращил глаза.

\- Что? Зачем? 

\- Насколько я помню, последний приступ твоей ревности привел к потрясающему сексу. Так что, возможно, мне следует время от времени подогревать в тебе это чувство, - Шерлок скользнул пальцем за отворот пиджака и произнес низким тоном, напоминающем о мурлыканье льва в саванне: - Могу я рассчитывать на весьма выгодные для себя последствия?

Джон глянул на него, сжав челюсти.

\- Продолжай в том же духе, Холмс, и получишь свои последствия прямо сейчас, в этой раздевалке.

Шерлок ухмыльнулся.

\- Полагаю, я прояснил свою позицию, - наклонившись, он поцеловал Джона, крепко и быстро. – Правда, лучше бы нам вернуться.

\- Погоди. Шерлок… да, верно, я немного приревновал, но все очень серьезно. Нужно быть осторожней. Нельзя, чтобы нас видели флиртующими с другими. Мы только что совершили камин-аут, нельзя, чтобы тут же пошли слухи, что «в раю не все спокойно». Ты же понимаешь, что все сплетники города пристально следят за каждым нашим шагом, выискивая знаки того, что можно раздуть до сообщений о том, что наши с тобой отношения уже нарвались на рифы.

\- Это нелепо. Мы вовсе не нарвались на рифы.

\- Разумеется, нет. Но это не означает, что ты можешь спокойно дать поймать себя на камеру в обществе парня, пожирающего тебя глазами.

Шерлок кивнул.

\- Хорошо. Я понял, о чем ты. Боже, но это так утомительно.

\- Знаю. Со временем внимание к нам ослабнет. Надеюсь, - последнее он пробормотал вполголоса. Шерлок открыл дверь и вместе с Джоном направился по коридору обратно на вечеринку.

\- Я бы еще выпил, - сказал Шерлок. – А ты?

\- Не сейчас, спасибо, - Шерлок исчез в толпе. Джон некоторое время постоял в коридоре, не заходя в комнату и не привлекая ничьего внимания.

\- Ты же знаешь, это все – фальшивка.

Джон ошарашенно обернулся. Рядом стоял тот самый юнец, что общался с Шерлоком.

\- Прошу прощения, что?

\- Да все это. Поздравления, поддержка. Стоит вам начать подыскивать роль, они тут же исчезнут. Все это – пустословие, просто никто не хочет, чтобы его заклеймили нетерпимым гомофобом. А того, что говорят за закрытыми дверями, вам не услышать.

\- О, а вы, я полагаю, как раз в курсе всех этих тайных бесед, - произнес Джон.

\- Мой парень – помреж, он о многом наслышан, - парень опрокинул в горло остатки своего напитка. – Полгода. Вот на сколько всех хватит. Именно столько времени все будут считать себя обязанными демонстрировать поддержку, чтобы не показаться гомофобами. Полгода, и все. Затем все начнут сторониться вас, как зачумленных. Если фильм или кто-то из вас получит Оскар, то может быть, все продлится и год. Да, конечно, люди из арт-хауса от вас не отвернутся, но на этом поезде далеко не уедешь. Никакой простак со Среднего запада ни за что не пойдет на фильм, где снялся гей. Так что вам останутся жанровые картины или шекспировская заумь, которая пройдет мимо всех. Зарплата, к которой ты привык, сильно упадет. Надеюсь, его задница того стоит.

Джон стиснул зубы. _Ирен тебя топором зарубит, если ты вмажешь хоть кому-то на вечеринке в честь премьеры._

\- Тебе она, похоже, более чем глянулась.

Вздохнув, парень продолжил, как будто Джон ничего не говорил.

\- Реалистом тут надо быть именно тебе. Он всю жизнь провел в башне из слоновой кости, в счастливой стране некоммерческих фильмов и высоколобого кино, где можно позволить себе быть иным, и всем на это плевать. А мы с тобой работаем в реальном мире. И знаем, что почем.

Джон обернулся к нему.

\- Держись от Шерлока подальше, понятно? Понятия не имею, кем ты себя возомнил, но он – занят.

Собеседник улыбнулся, сдержанно и печально.

\- Не волнуйся, не стану даже и пытаться. Просто он чертовски хорош, не удержался от того, чтобы поболтать. Вам двоим, похоже, хорошо вместе… и я это понимаю. Просто… Мне бы хотелось, чтобы киноиндустрия действительно была тем, чем она сейчас только притворяется, - он повернулся было для того, чтобы уйти, но затем снова глянул на Джона. – Кстати, благодарю покорно. Вы с ним прорвали эту плотину, и теперь мой парень тоже хочет, чтобы мы перестали скрываться, - он отвернулся и ушел.

Пару секунд Джон ошарашенно стоял на месте. Затем встряхнулся и направился обратно, в гущу событий. Шерлока он заметил в углу, болтающим с… _боже мой, это Рон Ховард?_ Джон подошел к ним, оба обернулись.

\- О, Джон, хорошо, что ты здесь, - Шерлок потянул его за руку, усаживая рядом. – Ты знаком с… 

\- Да, мы с Роном пересекались пару раз, когда он работал над «Ангелами и Демонами», - Джон пожал режиссеру руку. – Рад видеть.

\- Взаимно, Джон. Я, конечно, немного нарушаю правила, рассказывая все до официального одобрения проекта, - Рон наклонился чуть ближе. – Но я как раз собирался сообщить Шерлоку, что мы с Брайаном работаем над проектом, который, надеюсь, будет ему интересен.

\- И что за проект? – спросил Шерлок.

\- Мини-сериал производства HBO. Думаем, в целом лента будет шестичасовая – три эпизода по два часа каждый. Готовы начать подготовку к съемкам и кастинг, ждем «зеленого света» на бюджет от HBO, - он на мгновение задумался. – Для нас это несколько новый опыт, но мы все ждем начала с нетерпением. И твое имя – первое в весьма коротком списке тех, кого можно позвать на главную роль. 

\- Не нагнетай интригу, Рон, - произнес Шерлок.

\- Фильм о жизни Николы Теслы. Личность потрясающе интересная, сюжет пишется практически сам собой.

Джон, казалось, чувствовал, как затрепетал Шерлок. Он всегда питал интерес к науке, играть известного ученого было его мечтой. А то, что это – роль Теслы, стало глазурью на торте. 

\- Сценарий есть? - на удивление ровным голосом спросил Шерлок, ничем не выдавая прекрасно известного Джону порыва вскочить с дивана с воплем: «Где подписать?»

\- Сценарий все еще в работе. Над ним трудится Билл Бройлес вместе с Саймоном Сингхом, потрясающим научным журналистом.

Шерлок глянул на Джона.

\- Когда думаете начать съемки? 

\- Приступить планируем следующей осенью, а выпустить летом 2013 года.

\- А ты… - Шерлок заколебался. – HBO в курсе, что ты хочешь взять на эту роль меня?

\- В курсе, - Рон улыбнулся. – Если тебя волнует твоя конкурентоспособность, то сообщаю – их это не беспокоит. К счастью, Тесла был холостяком, так что… понимаешь…

\- Любовной линии не будет, - ответил Шерлок.

\- Кабельное телевидение сейчас готово идти на риски, - произнес Рон. – То есть я, конечно, не твой агент, но считаю, что это хороший способ остаться в бизнесе. Это может принести тебе Эмми и возможность того, что ты останешься заметным.

Джон сжал руку Шерлока. Тот кивнул, ответив тем же.

\- Что ж, Рон, сейчас, без сценария, тяжело обсуждать все на серьезном уровне, но я очень заинтересован.

Рон улыбнулся.

\- Хорошо. Тогда отправлю бумаги твоему агенту, договорились? – он встал. Шерлок и Джон поднялись вслед за ним. – Просто хотел дать тебе знать.

\- Мне просто любопытно, - произнес Шерлок, - кого планируется взять на роль Эдисона? В любом фильме-биографии о Тесле он станет фигурой почти злодейской.

\- Я в курсе, - Рон ликующе улыбнулся. – На это и расчет. Об этом точно станут говорить. Ничего пока официально не заявлено, но мы очень рассчитываем на Лива Шрайбера.

Шерлок рассмеялся.

\- Не вынуждай меня желать эту роль еще сильнее, Рон.

Тот покачал головой.

\- Не думаю, что ты хочешь эту роль сильнее, чем мы хотим получить на нее тебя. Подумай, полистай бумаги. Свяжусь с твоим агентом. Что ж, мне пора. Знаете что, парни… от вашего фильма я просто обалдел. Потрясающая работа.

\- Спасибо, - ответил Джон. – И, пока ты занимаешься раздачей проектов мечты, - просто дай знать, если и для меня такой найдется.

Рон рассмеялся.

\- Разумеется. Рад был повидаться, - они пожали друг другу руки, и Рон ушел.

Шерлок медленно повернулся к Джону и схватил его за руки.

\- Джон, - выдохнул он.

\- Знаю.

\- Джон.

\- _Знаю._

\- Это правда случилось?

\- Правда. Я тоже все слышал.

Задрав подбородок, Шерлок глянул Джону в глаза.

\- Никола Тесла, Джон. _Тесла._

Джон рассмеялся этому фанатичному ликованию.

\- Не накручивай себя чересчур, все еще может развалиться.

\- Они уже проводят кастинг и пишут сценарий. Не будь все серьезно, до этого бы не дошли. Джон, боже ты мой… - Шерлок покачал головой.

Шерлок постоянно сражался со скукой и надеялся на появление работы, которая его захватит, а стоило такому предложению возникнуть – и он тут же впадал в почти детский безудержный энтузиазм. Увидев его в таком состоянии, Джон, больше всего желавший, чтобы тот был счастлив, тут же захотел его расцеловать. Фотографов поблизости не было видно, но, с другой стороны, опасаться стоило именно тех из них, кого нельзя заметить.

От необходимости принять решение его избавила возникшая из ниоткуда Салли.

\- Перед тем как вы уйдете, осталось выполнить еще пару пунктов из списка, - без лишних предисловий заявила она. – Немного побыть в обществе Энга и Молли, а также с другими членами съемочной группы: фотографам нужны кадры. Также у меня тут целый список желающих вас поздравить.

Джон кивнул.

\- Во сколько нам завтра вылетать?

Салли сморщилась.

\- В восемь утра, чтоб их. Пыталась забронировать билеты на попозже, но вам нужно успеть на фотосессию и пресс-конференцию в Нью-Йорке.

Хорошее настроение Шерлока как рукой сняло.

\- Разъезды, Джон. Они меня просто прикончат, клянусь.

\- Осталась всего неделя, - Джон сжал его руку. – Всего одна неделя, а потом будем только ты, я, Сассекс и Рождество. Ни агентов, ни папарацци, ни рекламы.

\- Продолжай. Мне нужно подготовить мантру, которую я буду бубнить, когда мы приземлимся в сотом за четыре дня аэропорту.

Салли широко улыбнулась.

\- Попрошу Финдли подготовить для вас дом. О, Шерлок, кстати, не забудь созвониться с Майкрофтом.

\- Как можно? Ублюдок шлет мне сообщения раз в день.

\- Быть может, я наконец смогу познакомиться с твоим братом? – уточнил Джон. – И с матерью?

\- Может быть, если ты, конечно, желаешь превратить праздники в нескончаемые мучения.

\- Не могут они быть настолько ужасными.

\- Могут и есть, и весьма этим довольны.

\- Буду представлять тебя у камина, чтобы пережить следующую неделю, - сказал Джон.

Шерлок глянул на него, и на его лице появилась искренняя улыбка.

\- Хм-м. Да, мне такое тоже подойдет. Скажи, что на нас будет там, у камина?

Салли закатила глаза. Не обращая на нее внимания, Джон сжал Шерлоку пальцы.

\- Думаю, ты в состоянии и сам догадаться, приложи свои дедуктивные навыки.

Вздохнув, Шерлок покачал головой.

\- Салли, давай со всем здесь разберемся. Мое желание поцеловать этого человека все больше превалирует над желанием сохранять осторожность на публике, а если мы и дальше будем прохлаждаться, не оставит от него и камня на камне, после чего меня уже ничто не будет волновать, поскольку меня прикончит Ирэн.

***

 

_Примечания автора_

_1\. Just Jared - сайт, посвященный сплетням и слухам; AfterElton.com - гей-ориентированный сайт, посвященный поп-культуре._

_2\. Пол и Дженни – Пол Беттани и Дженнифер Коннели, появлявшиеся в предыдущих главах._

_3\. Рейчел – Рейчел Вайс, партнерша Джона по фильму «Перемотка», с которого началась работа Джона в жанре романтической комедии. Летом попала на первые полосы газет из-за вдруг откуда ни возьмись появившегося известия о том, что втайне вышла замуж за Дэниэла Крейга._

_4\. Симпатичный парень, болтавший с Шерлоком – просто никто, человек из массовки._

_5\. Говоря о Брайане, Рон Ховард имеет в виду Брайана Грейзера, партнера по производству фильмов. Ховард и Грейзер вместе основали Imagine Entertainment._

_6\. Шерлок с Дэниэлом бурно восхищаются режиссером Джоном Франкенхаймером, снявшим «Кандидата от Манчжурии» и «Семь дней в мае», а также известного своими психологическими и политическими триллерами._

_7\. Билл Бройлес – Уильям Бройлес, сценарист, известен сценариями к историческим и военным фильмам. Из-под его пера вышли «Аполлон 13», «Изгой» и «Спасти рядового Райана». Саймон Сингх – научно-популярный писатель, автор «Энигмы Ферма» и «Большого Взрыва», чьи книги я крайне рекомендую читателям, интересующимся наукой._

_8\. Разговор Джона и Джима о номинациях – не более чем отражение расхожего мнения; на самом деле крайне маловероятно, что и Джона, и Шерлока выдвинут как исполнителей главной роли. Кого и в какой номинации выдвигать, решают создатели фильма, а не сами актеры, так что Джон с Шерлоком на это решение повлиять никак не смогли бы. Схожая ситуация возникла с «Горбатой горой», что привело к весьма странному выдвижению Джейка Джилленхола, как актера второго плана, хотя на самом деле у него в фильме было куда больше диалогов. Но - Эй! Это же фанфик! - так что придержите неверие._

_Примечание переводчика_

_Чудесный арт_ http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mcywiwBgcy1rvvayqo1_1280.jpg


	17. Глава 16

Шерлок с опаской посмотрел на свой мобильный телефон. Джон в это время поднимал их чемоданы в спальню, поэтому он решил, что сейчас будет самый подходящий момент для того, чтобы совершить звонок, который он так долго откладывал. Он напряженно выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы и с неохотой набрал номер.

\- В дороге не было проблем? – на другом конце провода послышался вкрадчивый голос, интонации выражали лишь формальное приветствие собеседника.

\- Ты, без сомнения, уже в курсе.

\- Надеюсь, поездка была приятной.

\- Отнюдь, как ты уже тоже без сомнения знаешь, - со вздохом сказал Шерлок, - после того инцидента в Сиднее мы просто рады, что можем находиться вдалеке от всего мира.

\- Инцидент уже расследуется.

\- Тобой?

\- Разумеется. Достопочтенные работники отделения полиции Сиднея едва ли смогут затмить своими умственными возможностями среднестатистического червяка, - Майкрофт замолчал. - Как Джон?

\- Он расстроен. А когда он расстроен, то становится чрезмерно энергичным. Как «Шерман». Так что дорога сюда была… напряженной.

\- Конечно же, он не станет винить тебя в случившемся.

\- А кого тогда винить, если не меня?

\- Мой дорогой брат, лохмотья и тряпье не уменьшат твоих достоинств.

\- Слушай, а не заткнулся бы ты, а?

\- Будь добр, сообщи мне, когда будет подходящее время для моего визита.

\- Неужели у тебя будет свободна неделя?

\- Не будь таким дотошным. Разумеется, ты не забыл о своей _просьбе_. Все бумаги уже подготовлены.

Шерлок закрыл глаза.

\- А по почте ты не можешь их отправить? Или курьером? Я, что, обязан видеть тебя лично?

\- Ты глубоко оскорбил меня. Мне ведь так не терпится познакомиться с твоим молодым человеком.

\- Майкрофт, будь так добр, прекрати говорить как какой-нибудь викторианский франт. Он не мой «молодой человек», он на четыре года меня старше. Джон мой партнер. По крайней мере, такое определение меня вынуждает использовать по отношению к нему незамысловатый английский язык.

\- Я заеду завтра.

Шерлок сжал челюсти.

\- Если ты уже спланировал свой приезд, зачем было меня спрашивать?

\- Когда вы с Джоном собираетесь отправиться на север Англии?

\- Насколько мне известно, мы не собираемся.

\- Не может такого быть, чтобы вы решили провести целый месяц в Сассексе и не навестить ее. Маменька только об этом и говорит.

\- Я планирую «как-нибудь» избежать визита, благодаря своему хитроумному плану не ехать туда.

Майкрофт вздохнул.

\- Мы обсудим это позже. До встречи завтра.

Шерлок повесил трубку, а затем выглянул в окно, выходящее в сад, надеясь обрести ту безмятежность, к которой он так стремился. Сняв с себя пальто и повесив его, он достал ноутбук и хотел было уже погрузиться в успокаивающую рутину проверки сотен писем, когда осознал, что Джона уже довольно давно не было рядом. Тогда Шерлок поднялся и подошел к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж.

\- Джон? 

Ответа не было.

Шерлок поднялся наверх.

Дверь в их спальню была открыта. Когда Шерлок перешагнул порог, то попросту расплылся в улыбке. Джон крепко спал, раскинувшись на кровати.  
Шерлок покачал головой. _А вот тут и рассеиваются мои надежды на праздничный «мы это сделали» секс._ Он сел на кровать рядом со спящим Джоном.

\- Джон, - Шерлок чуть коснулся его плеча.

Джон сонно засопел, а потом приподнял голову.

\- Что? Я спал?

\- Ну… теперь проснулся. Ты хочешь подремать?

\- Ммм. Нет, - он приподнялся и сел на кровати, потирая глаза, - хочу для начала чего-нибудь перекусить, - договорив, он вытянул ноги, но так и продолжил сидеть, не вставая, а его плечи оставались напряженными.

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Джон, предполагается, что мы будем расслабляться. Мы же приехали сюда, чтобы оторваться от всей этой шумихи.

\- У нас не получится просто взять и скрыться. Это всегда будет с нами, так что нам придется привыкать к такому раскладу вещей, - сказав это, Джон встал и направился к двери.

Шерлок наблюдал за ним. Он чувствовал, что мог бы сказать сейчас что-то, что разрядит обстановку и исправит сложившуюся ситуацию, но никак не мог понять, что именно. Джон на секунду замешкался, а потом обернулся.

\- Слушай, я… - начал он, проведя рукой по волосам. - Я не могу сейчас говорить об этом. Я не хочу думать об этом. Мне просто хочется поужинать и расслабиться. А пока у меня внутри точно кошки скребут.

\- Хорошо, - ответил Шерлок, разглядывая свои ладони.

\- Шерлок?

\- Хм?

\- Посмотри на меня.

Шерлок поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Джоном.

\- Что?

Он буквально увидел, как в голове Джона стали формироваться слова, возможно, обнадеживающие слова, о том, что он любит Шерлока и никогда не бросит его, какими бы ужасными ни были события вокруг них и несмотря на то, что произошло.  
Но затем выражение лица Джона исказилось, и он просто спросил:

\- Хочешь чаю?

\- Да, если можно. А я пока… разберу тут наши вещи.

Джон кивнул и пошел вниз, а Шерлок какое-то время продолжал сидеть, размышляя над тем, каким непостижимым образом все может молниеносно измениться и испортиться. Затем он поднялся и открыл их чемоданы, наполненные совершенно новой одеждой, на которой даже остались бирки. После их пребывания в отеле Сиднея мало что подлежит теперь восстановлению. 

Какие-то люди испортили практически все их вещи, используя ножи и ножницы. Шерлок вспоминал, как стоял посреди царившего в гостиничном номере хаоса и держал в руках изорванный в лохмотья серый костюм Джона - его любимый костюм. Он вспоминал о том вечере, когда Джон был у него в гримерке именно в этом костюме. Воздух был тогда наполнен тревожным ожиданием дальнейшего развития событий… а потом был первый поцелуй.

Было как-то глупо горевать из-за костюма, и все же ему было грустно. Но больше всего его огорчал даже не испорченный костюм Джона, а то чувство душевного равновесия, которое они потеряли. Они ведь жили как в каком-то коконе, безопасном небольшом коконе, внутри которого все было хорошо. Их могли как угодно называть в радиоэфире, люди могли выкрикивать им вслед грязные ругательства, но ничего _действительно_ плохого не могло случиться. Их карьеры могли оказаться под угрозой, но в _реальности_ они не остались бы без работы. Какие-то люди могли писать унизительные вещи про них, а кто-то мог перестать ходить на фильмы с их участием, но никто не стал бы ненавидеть их _на самом деле._ И вот теперь этот кокон, защищавший их, растворился. Он заметил это по выражению лица Джона, когда тот рассматривал корявые надписи на стене их номера, нанесенные яркой краской.

Разобрав чемоданы, Шерлок убрал их в шкаф и спустился вниз. Чайник был на плите у камина, а Джон, глядя по сторонам, сидел в гостиной.

\- Те, кто присматривает за домом, постарались, да? – сказал он, с легкой улыбкой на лице.

\- Это точно. Они просто не привыкли получать уведомление о прибытии за неделю. Кажется, они с толком воспользовались предоставленным на подготовку дома временем.

Финдли – местная супружеская пара, которая присматривала за домом, украсила его к Рождеству. Гирлянды, венки и разноцветные фонарики были закреплены снаружи, а внутри дома висели сосновые ветки и разноцветные ленточки; всюду стояли изящные рождественские букеты. На каминной полке красовалась старая фигурка Санта-Клауса, а на каждом окне висела звездочка с электрической свечкой, закрепленной в центре. Все придавало дому очень праздничный вид.

\- Миссис Финдли всегда просит меня позволить ей украсить дом по-своему. Кажется, на этот раз она воспользовалась возможностью высказать собственное мнение по поводу современной моды.

\- Очень мило с их стороны сделать все это. У меня сто лет не было нормального Рождества. А это как будто фотография из журнала. Или как из фильма Бинга Кросби,- Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, распрямил плечи и подошел к нему ближе. – Шерлок, слушай…

\- Джон, совершенно необязательно сейчас что-то говорить.

\- Нет. Я хочу. Понимаю, что все как-то поменялось после случившегося в Сиднее. У меня испортилось настроение, и у тебя тоже, я знаю, - он взял Шерлока за руку и продолжил. - А еще я знаю тебя. Ты сейчас постоянно будешь прокручивать эти свои ужасные мысли о том, что я теперь решу, что ты недостоин того, чтобы я все это терпел, – Шерлок слегка заерзал на месте, не желая подтверждать это предположение, но и не опровергая его. – Мое терпение в тот момент было на грани. Мне не стоило срываться на тебе. И в том, что случилось, нет твоей вины.

\- Нет. Это не так. Если бы ты не был со мной…

\- Если бы я не был с тобой, я бы… - он покачал головой. - Жаль, что я не писатель и не могу как-нибудь глубокомысленно завершить это предложение. Если бы я не был с тобой, я был бы грустным и одиноким, да я бы попросту наполовину был бы мертв и даже не осознавал бы этого. Если бы я не был с тобой, я… у меня не было бы тебя, - он обнял Шерлока за шею. - Я люблю тебя. Очень.

Шерлок посмотрел ему в глаза.  
\- Ты меня поражаешь, Джон.

\- А то, что случилось в Сиднее… может снова повториться. И если так случится, то я, скорее всего, просто буду вне себя от злости, стану сыпать проклятьями и раскидывать все вещи. Тебя тревожит такое мое поведение, я знаю.

\- Мне тяжело видеть тебя таким подавленным и таким… иррациональным. 

\- Стресса невозможно избежать, особенно, когда мы ведем такой образ жизни, как сейчас. И нам обоим нужно просто принять это, – договорив, Джон поцеловал Шерлока в губы. – Пойдем, чай уже готов.

Они прошли на кухню и сели за стол, каждый со своей чашкой.

\- Одно из твоих рождественских желаний исполнится даже раньше, чем ты предполагаешь, - сказал Шерлок. - Мой брат приедет сюда уже завтра.

\- О, чудесно!

\- Не обнадеживайся, он та еще заноза в заднице. Однако он горит желанием познакомиться с тобой, поэтому, вероятно, он будет вести себя подобающе. Уверен, ему не хочется, чтобы его вышвырнули из этого дома.

\- Это и его дом тоже. Не стал бы я на твоем месте так уж кипятиться.

\- Позволю себе отметить, что ты в принципе не склонен заводиться просто так. Еще он явно сделает так, что мы будем вынуждены поехать в поместье, чтобы ты познакомился с нашей матерью.

\- А разве мы не собирались навестить ее?

\- Да, но он-то об этом не знает. Мне нравится наблюдать за всеми его попытками заставлять меня подчиняться ему. Это просто игра. Я не могу позволить себе упустить такое веселье, да еще и за его счет.

\- Говоришь, как истинный младший брат. Я тоже младший брат в семье, так что прекрасно тебя понимаю.

Шерлок уставился на свою чашку.

\- Кстати говоря, я… - он сделал паузу и прокашлялся. - Я полагаю, будет правильным, если я не поеду с тобой в Хемпстед.

Джон отставил свою чашку и посмотрел на Шерлока с выражением «даже не начинай» на лице.

\- О, нет, мы не станем снова проходить через это. Мы уже решили, что ты поедешь со мной.

\- Да, но это было до Сиднея.

\- Сидней ничего не изменил.

\- Боюсь, что ты ошибаешься. Твои родители и так уже воспринимают меня как некоего душевнобольного человека, который склонил их сына к жизни, наполненной извращениями и развратом. А теперь у них есть явственное доказательство того, что та жизнь, которую мы ведем, наполнена опасностью и издевательствами над нами.

\- Да чихать я хотел на то, что они там себе надумают. Ты поедешь на рождественский ужин. И мои родители… не такие уж плохие.

\- Не такие уж плохие? Последний раз, когда ты общался с ними, твоя мать все время плакала, а отец поинтересовался, не собираешься ли ты начать носить женскую одежду.

\- Но он уже не проклинал меня. А это уже прогресс. В любом случае вся остальная семья очень хочет познакомиться с тобой, и никто из них не думает, что мы извращенцы.

\- Я просто не хочу стать причиной еще одного раздора. Когда ты рядом со своими родителями, ты находишься в уязвленном положении, а мое присутствие только заставит их взглянуть в глаза тому мужчине, который трахает их сына. И любой даже минимальный прогресс может быть снова сведен к нулю.

Джон нахмурился.

\- Я этого не понимаю. Что случилось с тем человеком, который с самого начала хотел, чтобы мы не скрывали своих отношений? Тот, кого не заботило, что подумают окружающие, тот, кто сказал, что он делает то, что хочет, а те, кому не нравится, могут идти к чертям?

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Возможно, тот человек умер в Сиднее.

\- Нет. Он не мог.

\- Ставки не были так высоки до этого. Даже если бы все люди на Земле думали про нас плохо, это все не имело значения. Но сейчас речь идет о твоей семье. Я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня ты отдалялся от родственников, а на меня в результате злился и негодовал.

\- Слушай, ну сколько раз я должен повторять, что если я и отдалюсь от них, то это будет по их вине, но не из-за тебя?

\- Не вижу никакой причины раздувать пламя. Ты должен поехать на Рождество. Я останусь здесь. А мы с тобой чуть позже устроим праздник, как и планировали. Так будет логичнее.

\- _Да пошла к черту_ эта логика! – воскликнул Джон, его лицо буквально налилось краской от гнева. – Проклятье, Шерлок. У меня из-за тебя скоро будет разрыв сердца. Ты не можешь разоблачить нас на глазах у всего интернет-сообщества, а затем начать волноваться из-за того, что мы можем расстроить моих родителей! Все, баста! Ящик Пандоры уже, мать твою, открыт, и мы не можем взять и закрыть его, как будто ничего не было! Пошли они все, если им что-то там не нравится, пошли к черту те придурки из Сиднея, и пошли к черту мои строптивые родители тоже! Ты едешь со мной домой на Рождество, даже если мне придется перекинуть тебя через плечо и потащить туда силой!

Шерлок смотрел на него и часто моргал.  
\- Как же ты сможешь потащить меня туда, если я буду перекинут через твое плечо?  
Джон опешил и застыл на мгновение, а потом неожиданно подался вперед, сгреб Шерлока в охапку и страстно поцеловал его.

\- Ты чертов придурок, - пробурчал он между поцелуями и на секунду задумался, что может даже оставить засосы от такого напора.

Шерлок вцепился в одежду Джона и начал стаскивать его со стула, на котором тот сидел. Джон потерял равновесие и начал падать, утягивая Шерлока за собой. В конце концов они оба оказались на кухонном полу. Джон не останавливался и продолжал целовать Шерлока, покусывая его губы и одновременно переворачивая его на спину. Шерлок запустил одну руку в волосы Джона, а другой стал сжимать его ягодицы. Джон наконец-то справился с ширинкой на штанах Шерлока, а потом и со своей, расстегнув их ровно настолько, чтобы они оба могли касаться друг друга обнаженной кожей. Все остальное не имело сейчас значения. Им обоим ужасно не терпелось, и они не могли тратить время на раздевание. 

\- Боже мой, - прошептал Шерлок сквозь сжатые зубы, запрокидывая голову назад. 

Ему казалось, что у них не было секса уже целую вечность, и он был готов кончить в любую секунду. Джон двигал бедрами, прижимаясь к нему все теснее и теснее, и ему удалось просунуть свою руку между ними, одновременно сжимая оба их члена. 

\- Боже, давай просто кончим, а нормальным сексом займемся позже, - выдавил он из себя.

Шерлок кивнул в ответ, все еще сжимая рукой ягодицы Джона.

\- Давай быстрее, я долго не продержусь.

\- Я тоже, - ответил Джон, дотягиваясь до шеи Шерлока и прихватывая нежную кожу губами, продолжая умопомрачительно двигать рукой. 

Он выгибался, прижимаясь к Шерлоку, а тот от нахлынувшего на него возбуждения поднял ногу, закинув ее на бедро Джона, и сильнее прижал его к себе.

\- Джон… Я уже… Я сейчас…

\- Да, боже, да, - прорычал Джон. Он весь напрягся, а потом кончил Шерлоку на живот. 

Шерлок прикусил губу и присоединился к любовнику. Джон обмяк на нем, а его рука так и осталась зажата между их животами.

Шерлок обнимал его, проводя свободной рукой по его волосам.

Джон не шевелился в течение нескольких секунд, и тогда Шерлок чуть потряс его.

\- Джон?

\- Мммм…

\- Знаешь ли, пол на кухне – не самое удобное место, на котором я когда-либо лежал.  
Джон слегка вздрогнул и отстранился от Шерлока.

\- Вот блин, прости.

Он поднялся и направился к раковине за кухонным полотенцем, чтобы привести все в порядок.

\- Хотя ты тоже не слишком удобен для того, чтобы на тебе лежать. Все эти твои кости и углы, - сказал Джон, ухмыляясь, подавая Шерлоку свою руку, чтобы тот смог подняться.

Шерлок выпрямился и слегка покачнулся.

\- Как-то я неожиданно вымотался, - пробурчал он.

\- Неудивительно, - ответил Джон, удерживая Шерлока в своих руках и убирая растрепанные пряди с его лица. - Давай на этом закончим обсуждение рождественского вечера, хорошо? А вместо этого давай-ка лучше поднимемся наверх и примем ванну, а потом пойдем в постель.

Шерлок кивнул в ответ.

\- Мне нужно хорошенько выспаться, раз уж утром придется лицезреть брата.

***

Когда на следующее утро Джон проснулся, Шерлок уже не спал. Он вздохнул, немного расстроенный тем, что утреннего секса не будет, а потом перевернулся на другой бок, чтобы проверить, который был час. 

_Господи, уже половина одиннадцатого. Но мне нужно было выспаться._

Разумеется, ему нужен был отдых. Им обоим он был нужен. Премьера фильма вылилась в круговорот поездок, бесконечное внимание со стороны прессы и поклонников, и у них было всего лишь несколько драгоценных моментов, когда они могли побыть наедине друг с другом.

В результате того, что мир просто сошел с ума от их раскрывшейся совместной жизни, они сами с трудом находили время, чтобы побыть вместе. Их таскали с одного медийного мероприятия на другое, они давали огромное количество интервью как вместе, так и порознь, а на красных дорожках теперь непременно _ожидалось_ , что они будут держаться за руки, и на всех вечеринках теперь было огромное количество папарацци. От всей этой кутерьмы Джону казалось, что он не успевал обмолвиться с Шерлоком и десятью словами. А ночью у них хватало сил только на то, чтобы просто забраться в постель и обменяться пожеланиями спокойной ночи, ну, и, может, парочкой легких поцелуев перед тем, как заснуть.

Осознание того, что, когда все это закончится, у них будет целый месяц, который они смогут провести вместе, казалось тогда Джону чем-то нереальным. И именно в тот последний вечер их турне, когда до «освобождения» было подать рукой, все превратилось в какой-то ночной кошмар.

Джон встал и надел халат поверх пижамы. Босой он спускался с лестницы, ощущая приятный аромат кофе.

\- Шерлок, почему ты меня не разбудил? – спросил он, проходя в гостиную. - Я надеялся на утренний секс, - и в этот момент он застыл на месте, чувствуя, как его лицо заливает краска - они были не одни в доме.

Шерлок сидел на одном конце дивана, глядя на одетого с иголочки мужчину, сидящего на противоположенном конце. 

\- А, мистер Ватсон, - сказал Майкрофт, - как же я рад наконец-то с вами познакомиться.

Джон постарался улыбнуться, хотя выглядел он сейчас крайне неуверенно. В знак приветствия он протянул Майкрофту руку.

\- Я тоже рад с вами познакомиться, - а затем, указывая на свой халат, продолжил: - Прошу прощения за мой внешний вид, я не знал, что увижу вас с самого утра.

Джон сел рядом с Шерлоком, который тут же взял его за руку.

\- Не предавайте этому такого значения, - ответил мужчина, улыбаясь Джону. Но его улыбка скорее напоминала улыбку дипломата, чем человека, который позиционировал себя сейчас как деверь. - Я с большим интересом наблюдал за всеми вашими появлениями на публике. Вы человек с чувством юмора, да?

Джон улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Не очень понимаю, как мне следует расценивать это, - ответил он, стараясь сделать так, чтобы его голос звучал вежливо.

\- О, уверяю вас, это комплимент. Мой брат сделал отличный выбор.

Шерлок фыркнул.

\- Майкрофт убежден, что мы все живем в романе Ивлина Во. Не обращай внимания, Джон.

\- Нашей матушке также не терпится увидеться с вами.

\- Я же сказал, у нас нет времени ехать на север, - ответил Шерлок.

Майкрофт снова улыбнулся той улыбкой дипломата.

\- С его характером вам придется запастись массой терпения, Джон. Шерлок, я знаю, что ты собираешься навестить маменьку, но твое отрицание этого факта мне уже порядком надоело. Уверяю тебя, так дело не пойдет. И, смею напомнить тебе, что я являюсь… гарантом некоторых обязательств, такая формулировка тебя устроит? Надеюсь, это убедит тебя сделать правильный выбор в данной ситуации.

Джон глянул на Шерлока, который в это время сидел, крепко стиснув челюсти.

\- Каким гарантом? – уточнил Джон.

\- Не обращай внимания, - ответил Шерлок. – А ты и правда наслаждаешься тем, что превращаешь мою жизнь в ад, да?

\- Как раз наоборот, я всего лишь приглядываю за тобой. И, кстати говоря, у меня есть новая информацию по делу в Сиднее.

Джон почувствовал, как Шерлок слегка сжал его руку.

\- Продолжай, - ответил Шерлок.

\- Мы выяснили, что хулиганы пробрались к вам в номер с помощью самой дешевой уловки: они подкупили одного из служащих отеля, чтобы тот изготовил для них ключ, подходящий ко всем дверям. Таким образом, они прошли как обычные посетители, поднялись на ваш этаж, надели, как видно на записях камер видеонаблюдения, эти идиотские маски и прошли к вам в номер. На них были перчатки, поэтому отпечатки пальцев снять не удалось. Того служителя отеля, которого они подкупили, уже уволили, а полиция, как я предполагаю, пригрозит ему сроком, если он не опознает тех преступников. Наши аналитики-криминалисты пытались по записям сравнить всех посетителей с теми, кто был в масках, но пока это не дало никаких результатов.

\- Эти люди не были профессионалами, они лишь чуть отличались от каких-нибудь подростков-вандалов, не более, - презрительно усмехнувшись, сказал Шерлок. - Вполне вероятно, что один из них будет в конечном итоге хвастаться своими подвигами, и это всплывет в каком-нибудь блоге.

\- Вероятно. Думаю, вам стоит задуматься над тем, чтобы обеспечить себя охраной, особенно, когда вы путешествуете вместе. И я мог бы с этим помочь, если вы не против.

\- Нет, спасибо, достаточно уже того, что ты подключил к делу этих своих аналитиков, - ответил Шерлок. - А о нашей безопасности позаботится Ирэн, если _мы_ посчитаем, что в этом есть необходимость. 

\- Очень хорошо, - Майкрофт достал карманные часы и проверил время, - мне уже пора.

\- Но вы же только что пришли, - ответил Джон. - У меня даже не было возможности порасспрашивать вас о каких-нибудь неловких историях с участием Шерлока.

Майкрофт громко засмеялся.

\- Возможно, в другое время. Хотя та история о домашнем кролике и теннисной ракетке весьма любопытна.

\- Даже _не думай_ , - прищурившись, ответил Шерлок.

\- И не собирался. Я не посмею осквернить твою репутацию перед твоим возлюбленным.

\- Именно этого ты и добиваешься.

Майкрофт поднялся, Джон и Шерлок встали следом. В этот момент Джон не без улыбки отметил для себя, что Майкрофт оказался выше ростом, а Шерлок рядом с братом стоит в какой-то неестественной и напряженной позе, как будто хочет казаться выше.  
Майкрофт осмотрел комнату.

\- Определенно, Финдли сделали гораздо больше, чем от них требовалось.

\- Да, - ответил Шерлок, - очень мило с их стороны.

\- Жалко, что у вас нет елки. Ну, что же, мне пора, – он повернулся к Джону. – Был рад познакомиться с вами, Джон. Я должен поблагодарить вас за все, что вы сделали для моего брата. Не припомню, чтобы я когда-нибудь видел его таким счастливым.

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, который и правда сейчас почти светился от счастья.

\- Он сделал то же самое для меня, - ответил Джон, пожимая руку Майкрофта.

\- Хорошего дня, Шерлок. Я буду на связи.

Шерлок только кивнул в ответ.

\- Я преисполнен ожидания нашей следующей встречи. Береги себя, Майкрофт. Будь аккуратнее.

Майкрофт только изогнул бровь, глядя на Шерлока, а затем вышел, закрыв за собой дверь. 

Джон обернулся к Шерлоку.

\- Он не показался мне настолько уж плохим.

\- А ты побудь его младшим братом в течение тридцати четырех лет, потом и поговорим.

\- Что ж, это честно, - сказал Джон, потягиваясь. - Может, позавтракаем? Я умираю с голода.

\- Есть хлеб для тостов, а в холодильнике яйца. Кофе все еще горячий.

Джон прошел на кухню и налил себе кофе, а потом засунул хлеб в тостер. Он ждал, когда хлеб выскочит наружу, когда почувствовал, что Шерлок подошел сзади и обнял его. А потом он ощутил его поцелуи на шее, затем еще и еще, легкие поцелуи покрывали его тело, заставляя в нетерпении ожидать, где будет следующий. А потом Шерлок очень крепко обнял Джона, со всей силы прижимая его к своей груди, и уткнулся лицом в его плечи, негромко рыча.

\- Господи, да что все это значит? – спросил Джон, поднимая руку и пытаясь дотянуться до головы Шерлока.

\- Не знаю, - ответил Шерлок, его голос звучал приглушенно, - мне просто вдруг захотелось уткнуться в тебя вот так.

Джон повернулся в объятиях Шерлока так, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. 

\- Оно и понятно, после той недельки, которая у нас была.

Шерлок смотрел Джону прямо в глаза. Он сейчас был каким-то уязвимым, таким, каким позволял себе быть крайне редко. Его глаза немного увлажнились.

\- Джон, никогда не оставляй меня, - прошептал он.

Джон покачал головой.

\- Никогда. Я никогда тебя не оставлю, - он обнял Шерлока за плечи и прижал к себе.

Так они стояли долгое время, держа друг друга в объятиях. А хлеб в это время уже поджарился и остыл.

***

Спустя целых три дня пребывания в доме вдвоем Шерлок и Джон начали скучать. Они пересмотрели все свои фильмы, обошли вдоль и поперёк близлежащие тропинки вокруг дома и даже обнаружили, что есть лимит по количеству раз, которое они могут заниматься сексом. 

В результате на четвертый день они отправились в Хейлшем, чтобы кое-что купить и перекусить в местном баре. Они возвращались домой, когда на улице уже стемнело. Они молча шли около пятнадцати минут, когда Шерлок нарушил тишину легким смешком.

\- Что смешного? – спросил Джон.

\- Ты, любимый. Вот уже в четвёртый раз с тех пор, как мы вышли из деревни, ты оглядываешься по сторонам и вздыхаешь так, как будто сам не веришь своей удаче.

\- Может быть, и так. Ты только посмотри сам: скоро Рождество, идет восхитительный снег, а я иду под светом луны с самым красивым мужчиной во всей Британии, которого через час затащу к себе в постель.

\- Ты невероятный человек, ты это знаешь? – Шерлок протянул руку, и они переплели пальцы. – Конечно же, ты прав. Все даже слишком идеалистично. Хотя я могу поспорить с одним твоим утверждением.

\- С каким?

\- Я считаю, что это именно я иду с самым красивым мужчиной Британии.

Джон почувствовал, что краснеет. Он чуть толкнул Шерлока локтем в бок.

\- Перестань, - вздохнув, сказал он и притянул Шерлока ближе к себе. – Теперь Сидней кажется таким далеким.

\- Согласен.

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока: его щеки раскраснелись от мороза, изо рта струился легкий пар, и Джон подумал, что он еще никогда не видел его таким красивым.

\- Наш фильм имеет финансовый успех, критики его любят. Мы рассказали всем о нас, и мир не перестал крутиться. Мы… сделали это.

Шерлок кивнул.

\- Да, мы сделали это.

\- А сейчас наше первое совместное Рождество, - улыбаясь, сказал Джон. – Значительная веха, тебе не кажется?

\- Если ты это так воспринимаешь, то я не против.

Джон встряхнул головой.

\- Иногда ты просто невыносим.

\- Не пойми меня неправильно, Джон. Я знаю, что для большинства людей Рождество очень важное событие, поэтому естественно, что ты придаешь этому большое значение. Но, по мне, так каждый день с тобой значителен. А Рождество всего лишь еще один такой день.

Джон остановился и притянул Шерлока к себе.

\- Поразительно, что я когда-то считал тебя холодным и бесчувственным, - сказал он, держа Шерлока за руки.

Шерлок пожал плечами.

\- Уверен, что многим я кажусь именно таким.

\- Это потому, что они не знают тебя так, как я.

\- А никому никогда и _не разрешалось_ узнать меня так, как это можно тебе.

\- Но почему, Шерлок? Почему я? – этот вопрос крутился на кончике его языка очень часто.

Шерлок на мгновение задумался, все еще глядя на Джона.

\- Честно говоря, я не знаю. Я не могу объяснить, почему ты особенный. Я просто знаю, что ты такой. И я мог бы предположить, что это из-за того, что ты талантливый, умный, приятный в общении, симпатичный, но я знаю много других людей, которые также подходят под это описание, - выражение его лица смягчилось, и он поднес руку к лицу Джона, чтобы стряхнуть снежинки с его волос. - Я уже искал какие-то рациональные объяснения. И пришел к выводу, что… - он помедлил перед тем, как произнести окончание фразы, - любовь не поддается логическим объяснениям.  
Теплота, начиная от сердца, стала расплываться по телу Джона.

\- А это, держу пари, должно просто сводить тебя с ума.

\- Раньше сводило. А сейчас я должен признаться, что просто люблю тебя и что я никогда не пойму - почему, но это неважно. Одного факта для меня достаточно.

Джон потянул Шерлока за лацканы его пальто еще ближе к себе. Шерлок улыбнулся в ответ. Он скользнул взглядом по губам Джона и наклонился ниже, чтобы наконец-то поцеловать его. Джон ухмыльнулся и, чмокнув кончик носа Шерлока, вдруг побежал, захваченный каким-то нахлынувшим на него озорством.

\- Тебе водить! – прокричал он на ходу.

Джон стремительно удалялся вниз по дороге, холодный воздух обжигал его легкие, а кровь прилила к лицу. Позади он слышал, как Шерлок, чертыхаясь, побежал за ним.

\- Это же абсурдно! – слышал он ругательства Шерлока.

Джон вбежал на задний двор дома и, скрывшись, стал дожидаться Шерлока, а когда тот показался из-за деревьев, Джон кинул в него снежком и ловко попал ему прямо в грудь.

Он замер и изумленно уставился на Шерлока:

\- Ха-ха! Я попал! – прокричал он.

\- Да что с тобой творится? – спросил Шерлок.

Джон быстро сделал еще один снежок и запульнул его в Шерлока, но на этот раз он попал ему прямо в лицо. Джон буквально подпрыгивал от радости на месте, пока Шерлок ругался и стряхивал с себя снег.

\- Ну, держись, Ватсон, - прорычал Шерлок, сминая в руках свой снежок. – Если ты так хочешь, то пожалуйста.

Джон резко дернулся вправо, но каким-то образом Шерлок опередил его. Он сделал изящный бросок и попал снежком Джону прямо в шею. Холодный снег пробрался под воротник рубашки.

\- Ааа! Вот дерьмо, это чертовски холодно! – Джон наклонился, чтобы сделать снежок, но как только распрямился, получил удар прямиком в лоб.

\- Должен сказать тебе, что я был профи по крикету в школе, - произнес Шерлок, формируя в руках очередной снежный шарик.

\- А я был в армии. И стрелял из автомата.

Шерлок пожал плечами.

\- Хорошо, полагаю, это твой козырь. 

И он поднял руку, чтобы сделать очередной бросок. Джон пригнулся, и снежок пролетел мимо. Тогда он понял, что Шерлок поддался ему только для того, чтобы воспользоваться моментом и напасть на него, но было уже поздно. Шерлок повалил Джона на землю и запульнул в него еще одним снежком, попав прямо в лицо.

\- Господи боже, Шерлок, ты попал мне прямо в нос! – Джон стал собирать снег руками и просто кидаться в Шерлока.

Они перекатывались по земле снова и снова, набивая друг друга снегом сверху до низу и при этом смеясь, как маленькие дети, пока Джон не оказался сверху и не насыпал кучу снега на оголенный живот Шерлока. И в этот момент Джон как-то оторопел, глядя на раскрасневшееся влажное лицо Шерлока, на снежинки на его ресницах, на эти глаза, в которых отражалась луна, и он на секунду вернулся в тот день, когда у них были пробы… а ведь с того момента не прошло еще и года. Тот Шерлок был жестким и неуступчивым, мрачным и озадаченным предстоящей работой. Тот Шерлок, которого он знал в первые дни съемок, был высокомерным и нетерпеливым, заботящимся только о деле, презрительно смотрящим на Джона. Тот мужчина не имел ничего общего с _его_ Шерлоком. А, может, этот Шерлок всегда был внутри него, просто никогда не мог позволить себе показаться? Или же нынешний Шерлок – это новый человек, который появился благодаря настоящей любви?

А как иначе все могло бы сложиться, если бы Джон тогда принял то предложение Содерберга, если бы даже режиссером фильма был бы другой человек, если бы любая из миллионов вещей сложилась бы иначе, то тогда сейчас, в этот самый момент, Джон сидел бы один дома, даже не подозревая, как близко он мог бы быть к любви всей своей жизни, упустив ее по какой-то нелепой случайности.

Джон поднялся на ноги и помог Шерлоку встать с земли.

\- Давай пойдем внутрь, мы насквозь мокрые.

И они поспешили войти в дом. Дрова в камине к моменту их возвращения уже потухли, и Джон заново развел огонь. Шерлок тем временем снял с себя мокрое пальто и бросил его на пол, а потом наклонился к Джону, снял с него такой же мокрый свитер и, кинув его на пол, стал целовать обнаженную шею любовника. Так, продолжая целоваться, они раздевались, скидывая с себя мокрую одежду и обувь, разбрасывая все в разные стороны. Джону становилось холодно, и его кожа покрылась мурашками, пока жар от камина и от рук Шерлока не согрели его.

\- Боже, как же я хочу тебя, - прошептал Джон, проводя губами по коже Шерлока, - я хочу тебя постоянно.

\- Я всегда в твоем распоряжении, - пробормотал Шерлок в ответ.

Он опустил Джона на ковер, проскользил поцелуями вниз по его телу и, разведя его ноги в стороны, вобрал член полностью за одно движение. Джон застонал и уставился на кудрявую голову Шерлока, а потом перевел взгляд по изгибу его спины до манящей выпуклости ягодиц.

Он успел настолько привыкнуть к ощущению и виду тела Шерлока, что мог с трудом вспомнить, а что же именно так привлекало его когда-то в женщинах. Там, где раньше он представлял нежные груди и изгибы, сейчас была ровная кожа, широкие плечи и узкие бедра. А был ли в действительности в его жизни тот период, когда он занимался сексом с людьми, у которых не было члена? Сейчас это казалось до абсурдности неестественным.

От этой мысли он хохотнул. Шерлок поднял голову и ухмыльнулся.

\- Рад, что веселю тебя.

\- Иди сюда, - сказал Джон, привлекая мужчину к себе.

Шерлок вытянулся вдоль Джона и лег на него. Их тела идеально подходили друг другу.

-Я просто думал о сексе с тобой.

Шерлок изогнул бровь.

\- Я могу ошибаться, но мне казалось, что мы за сегодня уже перешли стадию «думания» об этом, – он чуть вытянулся и поцеловал любовника, - и ты явно намеревался сделать чуть больше, чем просто поразмышлять на эту тему.

\- Ммм, - промычал Джон, целуя Шерлока в ответ, а затем, переворачивая его на спину, добавил: - И свои намерения я должен был осуществить, взяв тебя на полу в этой комнате.

\- Обещания, обещания, - промурлыкал Шерлок.

Еще какое-то время они ласкали друг друга, пока пот, от жара огня и прикосновений их тел друг к другу, не стал струйками стекать по их обнаженной коже. И когда Джон наконец-то вошел в Шерлока, все, о чем он мог подумать в этот момент - это об ощущении правильности происходящего. Этот секс сейчас был для него самым естественным. А с этим конкретным мужчиной и не могло быть иначе.

***

Поднявшись наверх, они расстелили постель и легли под одеяло. В комнате было холодно, и Шерлок свернулся калачиком около Джона, чтобы согреться, а потом взял свой мобильный в руки.

\- Боже, у меня двадцать непрочитанных сообщений, - пробурчал он.

Джон почувствовал, как Шерлок сразу напрягся.

\- Джон, какой сегодня день?

\- Сегодня пятнадцатое, – и только произнеся это вслух, он сразу все понял. - Шерлок, номинации!

Они так увлеклись своим пребыванием вдалеке от этой бушующей голливудской машины, что Джон уже несколько дней не проверял свою почту. Но, как бы то ни было, он не мог поверить, что они пропустили номинации на премию SAG и Золотой Глобус. Шерлок уже просматривал список номинантов на своем телефоне, а Джон просто смотрел на него, следя за реакцией.

\- Первая номинация SAG. Фильм «Незнакомец», за выдающуюся работу съемочной команды.  
Джон от радости хлопнул в ладоши.

\- Ура!

\- Номинации «За лучшую мужскую роль», - он нахмурился, что не предвещало хороших новостей.

\- О… - вымолвил Джон. - Нас не номинировали?

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Меня - да.

\- Так это великолепно! – Джон поцеловал его. - Ты заслужил это.

\- Ты должен был быть номинирован. Эти люди… они все делают по инерции, как слепцы, ведутся на обыденные фильмы. Вот он - снобизм в действии.

Джон воздержался от комментария, что их взаимоотношения поначалу были буквально пропитаны снобизмом самого Шерлока.

\- Я не расстроен, Шерлок.

\- Давай посмотрим, что там с Глобусом, – Шерлок быстро скользил пальцем по экрану телефона. – «Незнакомец» - лучшее игровое кино, Энг – лучший режиссер. И номинанты на лучшую мужскую роль… Итак, поехали: Джордж Клуни, Райан Гослинг, Шерлок Холмс, Джим Мориарти, - потом Шерлок улыбнулся, - и Джон Ватсон, - он перевел взгляд на Джона.

У Джона от удивления открылся рот. Он понимал, что такое теоретически было возможно. Ведь все эти разговоры о том, что он будет номинирован, не могли быть пустыми. Но услышать это и осознать, что все это правда… это было чем-то необычным.

_«Я номинирован на премию «Золотой Глобус», - думал он про себя. - Черт меня дери»._

\- О, боже мой, - в итоге произнес Джон.

Шерлок расплылся в улыбке и крепко обнял его.

\- Поздравляю. Уверен, что у этой премии еще никогда не было наиболее заслуживающего такую награду номинанта.

\- Не уверен, что могу согласиться, - ответил Джон, обнимая Шерлока.

\- Это очень приятное чувство, когда твою работу заслуженно оценивают.

\- И я тебя поздравляю, любимый, - сказал Джон, крепко целуя Шерлока в губы. – Почту за честь быть твоим спутником на вручении премии SAG.

Шерлок засмеялся.

\- У меня не самые лучшие взаимоотношения с этой премией. Было подряд две номинации, и обе мимо.

\- Что же, если и на этот раз ты не выиграешь, я заберу тебя домой и вручу тебе награду за «Лучшую мужскую роль в Моей Постели». И я буду рад, если ты согласишься сыграть эту роль столько раз, сколько ты того пожелаешь.

Шерлок ошеломленно посмотрел на Джона, а потом, встряхнув головой, сказал:

\- Джон, иногда я удивляюсь тому, что ты действительно существуешь, а не являешься плодом моего воображения.

***

\- Очень хороший кассовый успех, - сказал Джон, сидя на кухне и глядя на цифры на экране своего ноутбука. - Только за вторые выходные прибыль составила тридцать процентов. Молва быстро распространяется, судя по всему. Такими темпами к Новому году мы наберем 100 миллионов долларов.

\- А наши номинации явно только ускорят процесс.

\- Ирэн говорит, что каждое газетное издание и блог уже хотят узнать о нашей реакции на происходящее.

\- Хмм, - Шерлок стоял у плиты, возясь с цедрой апельсина и палочками корицы, - может быть, они наконец перестанут донимать нас вопросами о том, что случилось в Сиднее?

\- Все хотят знать, что я чувствую из-за того, что не был номинирован на SAG, и что мы чувствуем, зная, что будем соревноваться на Глобусе… ну и все в таком духе.

\- Полагаю, Ирэн уже отправила «наше» мнение на сей счет, - ответил Шерлок.  
Джон отчетливо расслышал насмешливые интонации в его голосе.

\- О, ты прав. Тут говорится, что я рад твоей номинации SAG, а ты одновременно горд, но вместе с тем расстроен, что я не был номинирован. Что касается нашей совместной номинации, то тут мы с тобой рады и даже подтруниваем друг над другом по поводу этой конкуренции, а еще тут есть такой комментарий, что тот, кто проиграет, будет делать другому в течение месяца разные блюда, - Джон фыркнул. - Как будто бы ты готовишь сейчас, - он выгнул шею, пытаясь подсмотреть за Шерлоком.

\- А что ты там делаешь, а?

\- Я делаю глинтвейн. Это своего рода рождественская традиция в семье Холмсов.

\- А я и не подозревал, что в семье Холмсов _есть_ рождественские традиции…

\- Ну, по большей части предполагается, что все будут сидеть с каменными лицами, насильно принужденные находиться в столь тесном семейном кругу, будут вручать подарки, которые только разочаруют и ни капли не обрадуют. Но мне и правда нравится глинтвейн, особенно в качестве лекарственного эликсира против насильственного пребывания в семейном кругу, - и Шерлок открыл одну из четырех бутылок вина, стоявших рядом.

\- Хмм, бутылка с крышкой. Класс.

\- Боже ты мой… для глинтвейна не используется _хорошее_ вино. Я ведь собираюсь насыпать туда кучу сахара и потом _подогрею_ все это, – он взял бутылку и стал выливать вино в емкость. - А какой приятный аромат будет наполнять дом!..

\- Это, что, входит в схему по спаиванию меня в середине дня?

\- Конечно же, нет. Меня оскорбляет сама мысль о том, что я готов любым способом скомпрометировать тебя, дабы в результате воспользоваться положением, - и снова в его голосе Джон услышал эту усмешку.

\- Даже если и так, то ты можешь не волноваться. Я крепкая штучка, – и Джон снова вернулся к проверке почты. - Миллионы поздравительных писем. А еще Ирэн настаивает, чтобы мы вернулись в Штаты, и лучше раньше, чем позже.

\- Я надеюсь, ты ответил: «Не дождетесь».

\- Хорошо сказано.

Потом они в молчании занимались каждый свои делом. И пока Шерлок помешивал напиток, запах корицы и вина стал постепенно наполнять помещение.

\- А пахнет и правда приятно, - заметил Джон. – Все наполняется духом Рождества, - вздохнув, сказал он. - Этот снег, украшенный дом, теперь еще глинтвейн. Как будто это фильм «Волшебные каникулы Джона и Шерлока».

\- Боже ты мой, какая жуткая идея. Ты заставляешь меня подозревать, что тут повсюду камеры скрытого наблюдения, а Ирэн тайком снимает реалити-шоу.  
Джон засмеялся.

\- Даже если она и правда снимает, то некоторыми сценами мы явно подняли ей рейтинг до 18+, - сказал Джон, поглядывая на задницу Шерлока. Потом он прокашлялся и продолжил: - Чарли написал.

\- Твой брат, - голос Шерлока был осторожно нейтральным, потому что он понимал, о чем пойдет сейчас речь.

\- Да. Он пишет о рождественском вечере.

\- Джон…

\- Я действительно очень хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной.

\- Я это знаю.

\- Но все же ты не пойдешь…

\- Я не перестаю думать о том, что тогда все станет только хуже.

\- Но мне наплевать, если все станет хуже. Ты - тот человек, которого я выбрал, и я хочу, чтобы ты познакомился с моей семьей. Ведь только мои родители ведут себя, как настоящие придурки. А кто его знает, может, встретив тебя, они поймут меня и мой выбор.

\- Джон, пожалуйста. Все твои ожидания только разобьются о холодную реальность. Их сын трахает другого мужчину, и, о, смотри-ка, а вот и он, посмел сунуться в дом с настоящими семейными традициями. Пойми, если пока еще они меня и не ненавидят, то, если я приду, точно станут ненавидеть. Я хочу познакомиться с твоими братьями и сестрой, но я не понимаю, почему мы не можем организовать вечер и встретиться с ними в другое время.

\- Потому что у нас серьезные отношения, - сказал Джон немного повысив голос, - и ты не должен принимать участие в каких-то второсортных сборищах. У моих братьев есть жены, у моей сестры есть муж, и все они будут там. И ты тоже должен.

\- Но я не твой муж.

\- Ты им станешь.

Шерлок повернулся и посмотрел на Джона.

\- Разве нет? Когда-нибудь?

Шерлок провел рукой по волосам.

\- Мы давно об этом не говорили.

\- Но ничего не изменилось с нашего последнего разговора.

\- О, Джон, да _все_ изменилось. Наши карьеры могут полететь в тартарары, а люди так и не перестанут рассматривать наши жизни под лупой.

\- Но _между нами_ все как и прежде, только я, может, стал любить тебя еще сильнее, больше, чем тогда, когда в первый раз задал тот вопрос, - Шерлок моргнул, но продолжал смотреть Джону прямо в глаза. - Не имеет значения, соблюдены ли все формальности, носим ли мы кольца. Я хочу прожить так всю оставшуюся жизнь. Ты же тоже этого хочешь?

\- Да. Конечно, да, - вздохнув, сказал Шерлок.

\- И ты значишь для меня не меньше, чем жены значат для моих братьев и муж для моей сестры. Вот в таком ключе я думаю о тебе, и именно так должны тебя воспринимать мои родители. Им просто придется привыкнуть. А когда они увидят тебя там, когда они увидят, что мои братья и сестра принимают тебя, что ты нормальный человек и что ты любишь меня – тогда они начнут понимать, что это именно они находятся в изоляции. Когда вся семья не займет их сторону, они долго не протянут. Я же их знаю. Они, конечно, побрыкаются, но потом все пройдет.

\- Или же все будет наоборот, и они будут воспринимать меня как заносчивого франта, который охмурил их драгоценного мальчика. Я уже не говорю о том, что разрушил твою карьеру. Так что твои отношения с ними никогда не станут нормальными.

Джон открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но тут зазвенел его мобильный.

\- Кстати говоря, а вот и Чарли, - он ответил на вызов. - Ну здравствуй, паршивец.

\- Джонни! Как там у вас в Сассексе?

\- Отлично. Все в снегу, как на рождественской открытке. Только елки не хватает, но, думаю, мы и ее сможем раздобыть.

\- Получил мое письмо про Сочельник? Ты ведь приедешь? 

Джон вздохнул:

\- Да, приеду. 

\- А что Шерлок? Когда мы в последний раз общались, он был не в восторге. 

\- Не в этом дело, Чарли, просто…

\- Знаю. Дело в маме с отцом. Он сейчас там?

\- Да, тут. 

\- Громкую связь включишь? 

Джон глянул на Шерлока.

\- С тобой мой брат поговорить хочет, - он поставил трубку на базу и включил громкую связь. – Готово, Чарли. 

\- Шерлок, ты тут?

Шерлок прочистил горло.

\- Да, добрый день, мистер Ватсон. 

\- Ой, да оставь ты эту чушь с мистерами. Для тебя я – Чарли, договорились?

\- Как скажешь, Чарли. 

\- Джонни говорит, ты тут сомневаешься, приезжать на Рождество или нет.

\- Дело не в том, что я этого не хочу, просто боюсь все совсем испортить. 

\- Понял. Хотелось бы мне привить матери с отцом каплю здравого смысла, но, боюсь, на это моих талантов не хватит.

\- Чарли, - встрял Джон. – Отец ведь тогда обмолвился, что не желает подпускать меня к мальчикам.

\- Ну да, но, похоже, этот вопрос мы с ним утрясли. Ты же знаешь, Джон, мы все так не считаем.

\- Знаю, знаю. 

\- У него просто не те понятия. Сам знаешь, почему, просто поколение такое. Но мы с ним это уже не раз обговорили.

\- Рад слышать.

\- Значит так, Шерлок. Отец сейчас не в лучшей форме, а я – старший ребенок, так что теперь вроде как глава семьи получаюсь я, пусть кормилец у нас все-таки Джонни, - Джон улыбнулся. – И вот что я скажу. Ты приедешь к нам на Рождество, и никаких отказов даже слышать не желаю. Не будет такого, чтобы мой брат порвал с семьей только потому, что родители думают задницей. 

\- О том, чтобы не поехал Джон, даже речи не было, - ответил Шерлок. – Я не собираюсь запрещать ему… 

\- Я не о том. Джонни сказал, у вас с ним все серьезно, на всю жизнь. Это так? 

Шерлок помолчал.

\- Да. Да, это так. 

\- Значит, ты теперь тоже мне брат. А моих братьев никто не заставит чувствовать себя нежеланными гостями, только не при мне, усек? 

Медленно моргнув, Шерлок сглотнул и кивнул.

\- Что ж, хорошо. Похоже, я получил приказ.

\- Ну вот, уже начал осваиваться! К тому же у моей Изабель чуть не пена изо рта идет от нетерпения с тобой познакомиться, а мне не хотелось бы подвернуться ей под горячую руку, если она разозлится. Ладно. Значит, договорились. Увидимся в Сочельник дома у родителей. Рад был поболтать, Шерлок, и рад буду нормальному знакомству. 

\- Взаимно, Чарли.

\- Ну, тогда отдыхайте, пока можете. Ума даже не приложу, как вы там с катушек не слетели со всей той херней, что с вами творится.

\- Иногда мне кажется, что все-таки слетели, - сказал Джон. – Последуем твоему совету, Чарли. Пока, - звонок закончился, и Джон перевел взгляд на Шерлока. – Похоже, он тебя уговорил, да?

Шерлок покачал головой.

\- Я по-прежнему считаю, что это дурная идея, но, думаю, не в моем положении отказывать престолонаследнику. 

Джон рассмеялся.

\- Этот «престолонаследник» - туговатый на ухо механик, который тащится от Стоун Роузиз. 

\- Похоже, он хороший человек, твой брат. 

\- Так и есть, - ответил Джон. – Он грубоват, временами вспыльчив, но человека лучше не найти. Он пойдет на все ради тех, к кому привязан. Парни, работающие в его магазине, его на руках носить готовы, его дети его обожают. Как и я. И он только что дал мне еще один солидный повод.

***

 

\- Джон, пусть все пройдет, - простонал Шерлок, сворачиваясь клубком на пассажирском сиденье и обхватывая руками подтянутые к груди колени.

\- А я говорил, что третий кусок баноффи был лишним. 

\- Но он был таким вкусным.

\- Знаю, что вкусным. Моя сестра обалденно готовит, но учитывая, как ты обычно питаешься, неудивительно, что сейчас у тебя разболелся живот. Ты же съел три куска баноффи, выпил два тодди, а до этого были полноценный рождественский ужин и два бокала вина. 

Шерлок издал еще один стон.

\- Еда – зло. Больше никогда вообще к ней не притронусь.

Джон глянул на него с нежностью, протянул руку и погладил Шерлока по щеке.

\- Скоро все пройдет, и ты поинтересуешься, нет ли у нас чипсов.

\- Боже! Только не чипсы! 

\- Или мятных леденцов, они же такие маленькие, - тихо засмеялся Джон.

\- Не говори о леденцах! Вообще о еде не говори. Настоятельно прошу. 

Джон закончил смеяться, и дальше они ехали в тишине. Шерлок глядел на него, чтобы отвлечься от того, как крутит живот. Ему нравилось смотреть на Джона за рулем: тот водил очень грамотно, со спокойной уверенностью. Наблюдать за Джоном, уверенно что-то делающим, стало для Шерлока чем-то вроде хобби. Он полагал, что все началось с той самой игры в Важной Сцене. Неважно, готовил Джон, вел машину или боксировал – смотреть, как он это делает, стало одним из любимых занятий. 

Резь в желудке постепенно утихала.

\- Твои братья и сестры были… полны энтузиазма. 

\- Даже чересчур, да? Просто хотели дать нам понять, что ничего не имеют против. 

\- Есть такое понятие – перегнуть палку. Детям, кажется, вообще никакого дела не было. Ну, не считая Лайама. 

Джон вздохнул.

\- Бедняга Лайам. Надо бы с ним побольше общаться, только я и он. 

\- Что-то произошло? 

\- Не то что бы. Он всегда меня боготворил, больше, чем все остальные. Чарли говорит, он хвастается приятелям, что его дядя – звезда экрана. Ему всего двенадцать, а в этом возрасте только начинаешь разграничивать, что по-мужски, а что нет, учишься вести себя как мужчина, и самым важным становится, что именно думают друзья. Чарли сказал, что ему досталось в школе, ребята проезжались насчет того, что я… ну… 

\- Голубой? 

\- Думаю, он считает, что его предали. И не знает, что делать. Это не его вина, он всего лишь ребенок. Со временем он справится.

\- Изабель проницательна, не так ли? 

\- О, да, она умница. Наш агент в их стане. 

Несколько минут они молчали. Шерлок слегка поерзал, обдумывая то, что собирался и считал нужным сказать.

\- Джон, прости. За то, что произошло на ужине.

Тот вздохнул.

\- Здесь извиняться нужно не тебе. 

\- Я знал, что твой отец может нелицеприятно высказаться обо мне, и был к этому готов. Но вот к тому, что он выскажется о _тебе_ , я готов не был. Обо мне может говорить, что заблагорассудится, мне плевать, но я не мог просто сидеть, слушать, как он оскорбляет тебя, и не вмешаться.

\- Знаю, - Джон взял его за руку.

\- Я совершенно не хотел испортить рождественский ужин. 

\- Ничего ты не испортил. Ты снова сел, отец заткнулся, и дальше все пошло нормально. Если тебе от этого легче, Питер потом сказал мне, что впечатлен. Сказал, что ему хотелось бы собраться с духом и так же поставить отца на место. Мы ведь всю жизнь его боялись, и ни у кого не хватало смелости ему перечить. 

\- Когда дело касается собственного отца, все иначе. 

Джон задумался. 

\- А твой отец? 

\- А что мой отец? 

\- Ты его боялся?

\- До ужаса. Пока однажды не понял, что я умнее его. И, что совершенно не случайно, именно в этот день он перестал испытывать ко мне симпатию.

\- Сколько тебе было? 

\- Пять.

Джон недоверчиво фыркнул.

\- Пять лет. Господи, Шерлок, - он поднес ладонь Шерлока к губам, поцеловал костяшки пальцев.

\- Потом твой отец подошел ко мне, когда я был один. Хотел поговорить.

\- Что? – Джон напрягся. – Когда? 

\- Я ненадолго вышел. Хотел побыть в тишине. Вы с Люком и Майком рубились в видеоигры. Я был на крыльце, а твой отец ко мне присоединился.

\- Почему ты мне ничего не сказал? 

\- Теперь рассказываю. Тогда не было смысла, только празднику мешать.

\- Господи. Что он тебе наговорил? 

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Сказал, что еще никто ни разу не осмеливался так с ним говорить в его собственном доме. А я ответил – причем, думаю, вполне резонно, - что не позволю, чтобы с тобой так обращались в доме, купленном на твои деньги. 

\- Боже, Шерлок, я… 

\- Тихо, Джон, дай закончить. А он… рассмеялся.

\- Что-что он сделал? Рассмеялся?

\- Не сойти мне с этого места. Сказал, что у меня стальные яйца, и что он рад хотя бы тому, что я не из этих женоподобных педрил. Его слова, не мои.

Джон резко свернул на обочину, затормозил и обернулся к нему.

\- Извини. Вряд ли при таком разговоре мне стоит вести. Что дальше?

\- Я ответил, что один раз он уже высказался, и ты ему это позволил, но если они с твоей матерью хотят общаться с тобой и дальше, лучше бы им пересмотреть свое отношение и со всем разобраться.

\- Примерно то же самое я сказал маме.

\- Ну, стальные яйца у меня или нет, убедительности это мне не добавило. Он сообщил, что будет разбираться так, как сам считает нужным, и ушел в дом.

Джон покачал головой.

\- Мне хватит и проблеска надежды. Я вовсе не прошу, чтобы родители вдруг резко передумали. Неужели он не мог поговорить со мной, а не с тобой?

\- С тобой он это пока не может обсуждать, Джон. Все случилось слишком недавно. Он сам в себе не разобрался. Думаю, нам стоит радоваться, что он хотя бы со мной поговорил.

\- Что ж, по крайней мере ты произвел на него впечатление, а это уже хорошо, - Джон завел машину и выехал на шоссе.

Шерлок застонал, почувствовав, как желудок протестующе сжался.

\- Никогда в жизни больше не притронусь к баноффи. 

Джон хохотнул.

\- Может, остановимся, купим тебе имбирного чаю? 

Беспокойство в голосе Джона заставило Шерлока улыбнуться.

\- Не нужно, я просто перетерплю. 

\- А, конечно, изображать мученика куда интересней. 

\- Гораздо. К тому же так я дольше смогу пожинать плоды твоей заботы.

\- Только не говори, что я не зря предчувствую игры в доктора и пациента.

\- Слушай, а это идея!

\- Боже, теперь выходит, что это _я_ ее подал.

Вздохнув, Шерлок на мгновение прикрыл глаза, позволив разуму пережевать – выражаясь словами Джона – высыпавшиеся на него как из рога изобилия данные о семье его возлюбленного. Находиться в столь большом обществе всегда было утомительно, он не в силах был прекратить считывать жизни окружающих, и ему приходилось сосредоточиться, чтобы понимать, что именно ему говорят.

Он даже представить не мог, что такое – расти в семье, где пятеро детей. Пусть он и знал, что такое количество чрезмерным не назовешь, ему, выросшему в семье, где детей было всего двое, казалось, что это просто толпа. Он оказался в огромной компании четверых братьев и сестер Джона, трех их вторых половин и многочисленных детей. Только Гарри приехала одна.

\- Гарри не взяла с собой Клару, - заметил он.

\- Да, не взяла, - тон Джона говорил красноречивей всяких слов.

\- Я полагал, она выскажется начистоту из солидарности, - Джон ничего не ответил. – Она им еще ничего не рассказала, так?

\- Думаю, скрываться, когда за каждым твоим движением не следит Перез Хилтон, куда проще, - Джон покачал головой. – Даже не знаю, что тут думать. Не мне учить ее, как жить и что делать. И я представить не могу, что станет с родителями, если они узнают, что двое их детей состоят в гомосексуальных отношениях.

\- На новости о ней они не отреагируют так же, как на новости о тебе.

\- Почему это?

\- Потому что она уже паршивая овца. Тридцать шесть, не замужем, вряд ли появятся дети, алкоголик. То, что она лесбиянка, станет лишь еще одним дополнительным штрихом. Ты же – совсем другое дело. Ты их гордость. Награжденный герой войны, всемирно известный актер, который зарабатывает миллионы, всегда встречался с прекрасными женщинами и обеспечивал всю семью, дав им возможность опосредованно жить твоей сказочной жизнью.

\- О да. Моя сказочная жизнь. Пятничный вечер и яичница перед телевизором. 

\- Ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду. Ты выше забрался, и теперь больнее падать.

\- Мои отношения с тобой – вовсе _никакое не падение._

\- Но твои родственники считают именно так. Нет, все совершенно ясно. Они все тебя боготворят. Твой младший брат подался в военные, потому что надеется стать таким, как ты.

\- У Питера на то свои причины, - вздохнул Джон.

\- Ты ведь переживаешь за него, верно?

\- Конечно, переживаю. Он только что вернулся с Ближнего Востока, а через несколько месяцев снова отправится туда. А Ли придется одной тащить на себе детей. Ты же ее видел, она на грани, но сама этого не замечает, - он вздохнул. – Я почти решился нанять кого-нибудь ей в помощь.

\- Она хочет попросить тебя оплатить помощь по уходу за детьми, но не решается.

Джон нахмурился.

\- Откуда ты это знаешь? 

\- Это очевидно. Ей стыдно, и это плохо на ней отражается, и как на женщине, и как на матери.

\- Но это же просто смешно.

\- Смешно или нет, но она может никогда об этом не попросить. Так что придется нам все взять в свои руки.

Джон улыбнулся и покосился на него.

\- Нам? 

\- Да, разумеется. Твои проблемы – мои проблемы.

Остаток дороги они ехали молча. К тому времени, как они добрались до дома, желудок Шерлока более или менее пришел в норму, но он все еще чувствовал себя объевшимся и пребывал в мрачном расположении духа - ему казалось, будто весь поглощенный сахар сочится из пор наружу. Подарки и переданную родственниками еду они доволокли до кухни, да там и свалили, после чего поплелись наверх, в спальню. 

\- Я в душ, - на это заявление Шерлока Джон пробормотал что-то вроде «ладно», но слово потерялось в широком зевке.

К тому времени, как Шерлок вышел из ванной, Джон уже забрался в постель и лежал, закутавшись в одеяло и закрыв глаза. Шерлок лег рядом, двигаясь осторожно, на случай, если тот спит, и уже протянул руку, чтобы потушить свет, когда Джон сонно произнес:

\- Н-хочешь заняться сексом? 

Шерлок на это хохотнул, настолько вымотанный и придавленный усталостью, что едва разобрал, что именно ему говорят.

\- Мне кажется, ты совершенно разбит, как и я. Так что давай просто поспим, хорошо?

\- Ладно. 

Выключив свет, Шерлок улегся. Джон придвинулся ближе, положил голову ему на плечо.

\- Люблю тебя, - уже засыпая, пробормотал он. 

\- И я тебя, - Шерлок поцеловал его в лоб.

Он тоже чувствовал, как давит на него усталость прошедшего дня, но подозревал, что заснуть будет непросто. Задумываться заставляли не только сегодняшние события, но и нервное предвкушение того, как утром он вручит Джону свой подарок. Они оба положили приготовленные подарки у настольной елочки, по настоянию Джона купленной в Халишеме. Несколько – в небольших упаковках, несколько – в подвешенных шерстяных чулках, но Шерлок знал, что оба они приготовили друг другу по особому подарку. Он видел нетерпение на лице Джона, когда тот укладывал под елку небольшую плоскую упаковку, и ровно с тем же чувством оставил там небольшую коробочку.

Шерлок знал, что большинство людей в Рождество предвкушают не столько получение подарков, сколько вручение, но у него самого такое Рождество было впервые. Прежде у него не было того, с кем можно разделить этот праздник, и он проводил его либо дома, либо за работой, либо в компании матери и брата, которая совершенно ему не нравилась. Подарки для них были обычной рутиной, а те, что он вручал Грегу и остальным своим помощникам, покупала (как бы не было неловко это признавать) Салли. И даже выбором подарка для нее он никогда не утруждался. 

Но теперь он пережил полномасштабное и хаотичное празднование Рождества с кланом Ватсонов, где царила та самая атмосфера радостного предвкушения, были забота о близких и семейные неурядицы, в нормальности которых всех убеждали кинофильмы. А утром его ждет Рождество с тем человеком, которого он искренне любит, и который собирается вручить ему нечто, выбору чего посвятил немало времени и раздумий. Решение Шерлоку далось нелегко.

Что-то вещественное казалось неподходящим совершенно. Идея об украшениях сразу была отвергнута. Джон их не носил, а Шерлок ни за что не вручил бы ему кольца, кроме того, к которому прилагаются определенные клятвы, но об этом еще рано было говорить. Широкий жест, вроде покупки машины, казался слишком сахарным. Он думал подарить Джону путешествие куда-нибудь, но они уже начали строить планы, пока неопределенные, куда-то поехать, когда закончится сезон – как бы там все ни обернулось, – если позволят их расписания.

Отставив в сторону все заламывание рук, он выбрал то, чем в итоге остался абсолютно доволен, и теперь ему не терпелось увидеть лицо Джона, когда тот откроет этот подарок.

***

 

_Похоже, в этом году я вел себя очень, очень хорошо._

Джон улыбнулся этому мелькнувшему в голове клише, но оно было верным. Определенно, у того, кто просыпается в рождественское утро в Сассексе, в пасторальном домике, рядом с потрясающим любовником и прямо сейчас занимается с ним крышесносным сексом, карма должна просто-таки сиять. 

Он надавил Шерлоку на плечи и перекатился, оказавшись сверху, не разделяясь с ним, выпрямился и сел с довольным стоном.

\- Да, вот так, - выдохнул он. 

Шерлок откинул голову, сжал его бедра; Джон закрыл глаза, опустил голову, сосредоточившись на ощущениях, на том, как это – чувствовать Шерлока в себе, медленно подаваясь ему навстречу, и на том, каким простым и привычным стало для них заниматься любовью. К счастью, им было хорошо друг с другом с самого начала, но теперь, по прошествии нескольких месяцев, все окончательно встало на свои места. Шерлок точно знал по движениям Джона, чего именно тот хочет, а Джон мог понять по тому, как напрягается тело Шерлока, насколько тот близок к грани.

Он наклонился, прижался губами к губам. Шерлок обнял его, согнул ноги в коленях. Поцелуи становились все жарче и настойчивей, и с каждым движением бедер Шерлок вновь и вновь задевал ту самую точку, пока в голове Джона не осталось вообще никаких мыслей, кроме одной: _Шерлок, Шерлок, Шерлок._ Джон выдохнул, коротко и свистяще, чувствуя, как заливает лицо и грудь краска. 

\- Да, Джон, - прошептал Шерлок, глядя на него, протянул руку, проводя по его члену четкими, уверенными движениями, и Джон отправился на вершину, словно ракета.

\- О, черт, - выдохнул он, утыкаясь лицом в теплую и влажную шею Шерлока, изливаясь между их телами и чувствуя, как судорожной вспышкой проносится по телу оргазм. Он обмяк в объятиях любовника и мог лишь лежать неподвижно и дышать, пока тот вбивался в него, все быстрее и резче, пока не кончил тоже, приглушенно вскрикнув.

Пару мгновений они лежали, переводя дыхание. Джон поерзал, чувствуя в себе уже опавший член Шерлока. Шерлок хохотнул.

\- И как тебе пробуждение? Ты именно такого хотел? 

Джон приподнялся, опираясь на локоть.

\- Безупречно, - он снова неторопливо поцеловал Шерлока. – Счастливого Рождества.

Шерлок вздохнул, взгляд его был полон чувств, которые, как знал Джон, все еще были для него в новинку, и неизвестно было, сможет ли он к ним вообще когда-нибудь привыкнуть. 

\- Да, так и есть, - согласился Шерлок. - Очень счастливое Рождество. 

Они продолжили валяться в постели, обнимаясь, но не планируя заходить дальше – просто наслаждались близостью друг друга. В какой-то момент Джон поднял голову и пораженно расширил глаза.

\- Шерлок! Посмотри! 

Тот повернулся и привстал, проследил направление взгляда Джона.

\- Хмм. Похоже, нас все-таки кто-то благословил. 

Джон широко улыбнулся, глядя в окно спальни на то, как тихо падает снаружи снег. Усыпанные им кусты напоминали покрытые глазурью пирожные, и весь мир казался безмятежным и безупречным. 

\- Остаться бы тут навсегда, - Джон моргнул, сам не понимая, с чего вдруг у него это вырвалось.

Шерлок посмотрел ему в глаза. 

\- Знаешь, это можно устроить. 

На мгновение Джон задумался.

\- Остаться здесь и больше нигде никогда не появляться? 

\- Почему нет? 

\- Потому что мы поубиваем друг друга со скуки. 

\- Похоже, ты прав, - Шерлок засмеялся. – В таком случае, лучше бы нам вылезти из постели и проверить, не приходил ли Санта-Клаус. 

Они спустились вниз, по-быстрому натянув пижамы и почистив зубы.

\- О, ну надо же. Только то, что мы сами положили, и больше ничего, - сказал Джон, глядя на настольную елочку. 

\- Возможно, мы вели себя не так уж хорошо, - промурлыкал Шерлок ему на ухо и провел рукой ниже, сжав ягодицу. 

Фыркнув, Джон пихнул его локтем. 

\- Сначала завтрак, потом подарки. У нас дома это было незыблемое правило. В жизни пятеро детей не уничтожали кашу быстрее, - он прошел в кухню, чтобы сделать кофе и тосты. Шерлок ненадолго задержался, и вскоре дом наполнила льющаяся из колонок его айпода рождественская мелодия. Джон ее узнал: «The Holly and the Ivy» в исполнении Джорджа Уинстона. – Мой любимый рождественский гимн, - сказал он. 

\- Знаю, потому и внес его в плейлист. А ты все так же удивляешься тому, сколько я о тебе знаю?

\- Не удивляюсь. Просто радуюсь. 

Намазав тосты маслом и джемом, Джон прошел в гостиную, неся в одной руке две тарелки, а в другой – две чашки кофе. От половины этой ноши его освободил Шерлок, забрав свою порцию в обмен на поцелуй, который Джон с радостью ему подарил.

Джон жевал тост, оглядывая украшенный к Рождеству дом, любуясь, как перемигиваются огоньки на крохотной елке. 

\- Все так здорово, - сказал он. – А снегопад в духе Ирвинга Берлина – последний штрих, разве нет? 

\- Если честно, то мне куда больше по душе прекрасный оргазм, который ты мне устроил буквально только что. 

\- То есть ты о белом Рождестве не мечтаешь? – поддразнил Джон.

\- О, это, безусловно, хорошо, но даже будь снаружи туман и дождь, мы с тобой все так же были бы здесь, а это – единственное, что для меня важно.

\- И как тебе это удается? – Джон покачал головой. 

\- Удается что?

\- Брать и запросто превращать свои раздражающие приступы заумности в совершенно очаровательные знаки любви. 

Шерлок рассмеялся.

\- Пришлось постараться и развить в себе этот навык, чтобы ты не убегал каждый раз прочь, гневно пыхтя. 

Джон сунул в рот последний кусок тоста.

\- А теперь к подаркам! – вскакивая, воскликнул он. Шерлок быстро проглотил остатки кофе и присоединился к нему. – Так, это тебе, и это, и это… а вот этот я пока придержу, вручу в самом конце, - с улыбкой сказал Джон, засунув особый подарок в карман халата. 

\- Забавно, у меня тоже есть для тебя подарок напоследок, - заявил Шерлок, пряча плоскую коробочку в карман. – Но сначала разворачивай вот эти.

Подарки разворачивали каждый по очереди. Джон получил голубой кашемировый джемпер, Шерлок – новый бумажник. Джон – запонку для галстука с выгравированными инициалами, Шерлок – букинистическое издание «Матери Тьмы» с автографом Воннегута. Шоколадные конфеты, новые перчатки для вождения, шерстяные шляпы, бирки для багажа с их монограммами… И наконец настало время тех самых, особых подарков. 

Они сидели, глядя друг на друга.

\- Ты первый, - Джон протянул Шерлоку плоскую коробочку. 

По виду Шерлока казалось, он примется настаивать, что первым должен быть Джон, но затем он взял подарок и стянул с него упаковочную бумагу. Джон еле сдерживался, так он был взволнован. Ему почудилось, что на открытие коробки и разворачивание слоев тонкой бумаги внутри нее у Шерлока ушла целая вечность, но наконец тот вытащил плоский черный конверт, скрепленный рельефной печатью. 

\- Джон, я… - глаза его расширились при виде того, что написано было на печати. – Что это?

Не в силах дольше сдерживаться, Джон улыбнулся во весь рот.

\- Я основал и профинансировал благотворительный фонд твоего имени, который будет полностью спонсировать обучение двоих человек, через SFSA и через LaGuardia. Фонд лицензированный, так что ты можешь делать взносы сам, а также – открыть его для пожертвований, он профинансирован на два года вперед. Теперь каждый год двое человек, которые не могли себе этого позволить, смогут учиться в театральной или киношколе.

Шерлок уставился на него, изумленно открыв рот. За последние месяцы с Джоном произошло немало всего удивительного, но вид Шерлока, потерявшего дар речи, определенно занимал в этом списке первое место. 

\- Джон… Даже не знаю, что сказать, - открыв конверт, он глянул на документы, а затем уронил все бумаги на диван, потянулся к Джону и крепко его обнял. Отстранился и поцеловал. – Спасибо. Боже мой. Это самый идеальный подарок в моей жизни… - он покачал головой. – Ты действительно все продумал, не так ли? 

\- Ну да. Мне хотелось подарить тебе что-то значимое.

\- У тебя получилось. Так и есть, - Шерлок просиял улыбкой. – Я просто ошеломлен, - он снова поцеловал Джона. – Никто и никогда… Я… - глубокий вдох. – Спасибо.

Джон заморгал. На такую реакцию он мог только надеяться. Шерлок весь светился от радости и, казалось, был поражен, что Джон взял на себя такой труд (а все это действительно было нелегко) и все организовал. 

\- На здоровье. Рад, что тебе понравилось. 

С лукавой улыбкой Шерлок выудил из кармана небольшую коробочку.

\- Кажется, теперь ваш черед, мистер Ватсон. 

Умирая от любопытства, Джон принял подарок, развернул упаковку и поднял крышку. Внутри оказалась… ручка. 

\- О, - он постарался придать голосу радости. Ручка была совсем простая. Хорошая, но обычная. – Ручка… - он втихую постарался рассмотреть, нет ли на ней гравировки, но не смог ее обнаружить. – Я… ручка, - повторил он.

Шерлок широко улыбнулся.

\- Успокойся, Джон. Я не стал бы дарить тебе на Рождество какую-то несчастную ручку. Но она тебе понадобится, чтобы подписать вот это, - с этими словами он вытянул из-за диванных подушек припрятанные там документы и протянул их Джону.

Тот отложил ручку и вчитался в написанное. Документы на дом. Глаза его расширились, стоило только понять, что документы – на этот самый дом. Свежеотпечатанные, а в самом низу, где должны были красоваться подписи владельцев, значилось: Шерлок Холмс и… Джон Ватсон.

\- Шерлок, что… это же документы на этот дом. 

\- Теперь это наш дом, Джон.

\- Ты… что ты сделал? 

\- Попросил брата отписать его половину дома на тебя.

\- И он вот так просто _согласился?_

\- Я умею быть очень убедительным.

Джон поднял бровь.

\- Шерлок, ты же на самом деле выкупил у него полдома, так?

Тот вздохнул.

\- Ладно, признаю. Выкупил.

\- Поверить не могу. Это наш дом? Общий?

\- Да, как только мы оба подпишем бумаги, - Шерлок взял документы. – Ручки при себе случайно не найдется? – с улыбкой спросил он.

\- Случайно найдется, - рассмеялся Джон и протянул ему упомянутую ручку. Он смотрел, как Шерлок выводит свою подпись, а затем передает обратно бумаги. – Это просто… - закончить фразу он так и не смог, просто подписал документы. – Шерлок, ты должен позволить мне оплатить половину дома.

\- Какой же это рождественский подарок, если получатель возмещает затраты?

\- Но это же не кожаная куртка и не лыжная маска. Это дом!

\- Да, Джон. Дом, где мы стали _нами_. Он должен быть нашим. Наш дом, место, где можно будет укрыться. И я хочу подарить его тебе.

Джон опустил взгляд на стол, все вокруг затуманилось от выступивших слез.

\- Наш дом, - повторил он. – Поверить не могу, что ты это сделал.

\- Почему нет?

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока.

\- Нет, дело не в… Не в том, что я не могу, просто я поражен тем, что ты сделал, - подавшись вперед, он поцеловал его, прошептав в губы «спасибо» и почувствовав, как они изогнулись в улыбке. 

\- С Рождеством, Джон.

\- С Рождеством. Первым в череде очень многих.

\- И сколько конкретно их будет?

\- Ммм? 

\- Все остальные. Мы ведь тоже проведем их вместе. Разве нет?

Отстранившись, Джон посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза.

\- Точно, - согласился он. 

Получить в подарок джемпер и зажим для галстука приятно, а осознание, что теперь половина этого дома – его, кружило голову, но ничто на свете не могло сравниться с тем, что Шерлок уже внес в его жизнь. 

 

_Примечания переводчика:_

_1\. «Шерман» (англ. M4 Sherman) — основной американский средний танк периода Второй мировой войны. Широко использовался в американской армии на всех театрах боевых действий, а также в больших количествах поставлялся союзникам (в первую очередь Великобритании и СССР) по программе ленд-лиза._

_2\. The Stone Roses («Сто́ун Ро́узиз») — британская рок-группа, бывшая одним из лидеров «манчестерской волны» (мэдчестер) на рубеже 1980—1990-х гг._

_3\. Баноффи (Banoffe pie) – традиционный английский десертный пирог с начинкой из бананов и крема из сгущенки, основа делается из печенья со сливочным маслом._

_4\. Тодди – классический британский горячий алкогольный напиток из виски, воды или молока и меда. Также опционально добавляются кружочки лимона и специи – корица, гвоздика, мускатный орех._

_5\. "- То есть, ты о белом рождестве не мечтаешь? – поддразнил Джон. "  
Имеется в виду песня White Christmas, написанная композитором Ирвингом Берлином и впервые исполненная Бингом Кросби. Одна из самых популярных песен ХХ века, один из символов рождественских праздников в Америке. Не исполнял ее только ленивый. Классическое исполнение – вот http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y4cjCJZFX04 Также среди наиболее известных произведений Берлина — песня «Puttin' on the Ritz» (1929), которую называют неофициальным гимном Голливуда._


	18. Глава 17

\- Поторопись, шоу уже начинается! – крикнула Салли.

Гарри поспешила обратно с заново наполненной тарелкой попкорна в руках.

Салли приподняла шерстяной плед, чтобы Гарри нырнула под него, а затем снова накрыла их обеих.

\- Бог ты мой, ты только посмотри, что нацепила на себя эта Энджи? Пора бы ей уже избавляться от этого стиля а-ля римский священник, замотанный в старую портьеру. Этот наряд совершенно не смотрится.

\- Наконец-то хоть Бред побрился. А то я уже стала подозревать, что он укрывает в своей бороде небольших бескрылых пташек.

\- Ради всего святого, ведь эти люди тратят на своих стилистов просто невообразимые суммы денег, и это, что, лучшее, на что те способны? Да я бы в сто раз лучше справилась!

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, на кого мы сейчас с тобой похожи?

\- На бесславных голливудских забияк?

\- В яблочко.

\- Так и есть, разве нет? – в этот момент у Гарри зазвонил телефон. Она достала его из кармана. – Сообщение от Ирэн. Она пишет, что им осталось ждать тридцать секунд. Значит, наши мальчики через несколько мгновений окажутся на красной дорожке.

\- И тогда вокруг них начнется нереальная шумиха.

На какое-то время они обе притихли.

\- Как думаешь, кто-то из них выиграет сегодня? – спросила Гарри.

\- Я весь день думаю об этом, - со вздохом ответила Салли. - У Мориарти серьезная поддержка.

\- А Джон попал в топы у нью-йоркских и чикагских кинокритиков. Это что-то да значит.

\- Да, но он не попал в номинацию SAG. И все спрашивают из-за чего.

\- Да никто просто не хочет озвучивать причину, потому что фактор камин-аута - это как гигантский слон в маленькой комнате, знаешь ли.

\- Шерлока это не затронуло.

\- Да, но вспомни, о чем говорил Грег. Что для Джона все будет намного сложнее, чем для Шерлока.

Салли толкнула Гарри локтем.

\- Тшш, вот и они.

Как только Джон и Шерлок, держась за руки, появились на красной дорожке, толпа возликовала, все стали приветственно махать им, а вспышек фотокамер в мгновение ока стало вдвое больше. Они прошли по дорожке мимо шеренги выстроившихся фотографов, как и положено, останавливаясь через шаг, чтобы дать им возможность сфотографировать себя. Они улыбались и махали руками, продолжая приобнимать друг за друга, пока не подошли к первым журналистам, чтобы дать интервью.

Репортер, около которого они оказались, была неопрятного вида женщиной с какого-то развлекательного канала, она улыбалась на камеру во все свои гигантские, неровные зубы.

\- Я сейчас стою рядом с парой, которая дерзко и мощно пробивает себе дорогу в современном кинематографе: Шерлок Холмс и Джон Ватсон. Они оба являются номинантами сегодняшней премии на лучшую мужскую роль. Скажите, было ли в этой связи между вами какое-то напряжение? – сказала она, подхихикивая.

Салли фыркнула.

\- «Дерзко и мощно пробивает себе дорогу» - что-то мне подсказывает, что мы еще не раз услышим такую формулировку.

\- Вовсе нет, - отвечал ей Джон, - мы не соревнуемся друг с другом. В данном случае выигрывает только голливудская пресса.

\- Шерлок, ты уже дважды становился номинантом премии Золотой Глобус, но еще ни разу так и не выигрывал ее. Что для тебя будет означать сегодняшняя победа?

Шерлок совершенно не заботился о том, чтобы скрыть свое раздражение, вызванное этим глупым вопросом. Выражение лица Джона в этот момент было абсолютно вежливым, но Гарри с уверенностью могла сказать по тому, как были сжаты сейчас его челюсти, что он явно с силой сжимал руку Шерлока, чтобы тот не ляпнул какой-нибудь жуткой грубости.

\- Разумеется, для меня это будет большой честью, - равнодушно ответил Шерлок. – Этот фильм очень важен для нас обоих, и мы надеемся, что его оценят по достоинству. И нас в меньшей степени заботит, получит ли кто-либо из нас какие-либо награды.

\- Спасибо вам, Шерлок и Джон. И удачи вам сегодня вечером.

Они оба кивнули и постарались как можно скорее удалиться.

Гарри пожала плечами.

\- По крайней мере, он не велел ей заткнуться.

\- Но он думал об этом, - сказала Салли, закинув себе в рот горстку попкорна. - Что ж, теперь остается только ждать.

Они продолжили смотреть за тем, как актеры проходили по красной дорожке, подшучивая над их нарядами, пока церемония не была прервана рекламным блоком.

Телефон Гарри снова зазвонил. Она ответила и тут же поставила на громкую связь.

\- Вы пережили этот наплыв критики? – спросила она.

\- С трудом, - ответила Ирэн. – Я пока скрылась в комнате для прессы. Пришлось даже обхитрить какого-то журналиста из «Варьете», чтобы занять этот милый столик в уголке. Как там смотрелись наши мальчики?

\- Хорошо. Джон был любезен, а Шерлок выглядел так, как будто его пропустили через чеснокодавку.

\- А, ну, то есть они выглядели как обычно.

\- Более или менее.

\- Мне пришлось изрядно попотеть и сделать так, чтобы они случайно не наткнулись на Мориарти. Это могло создать неловкую ситуацию.

\- А он, кажется, отчаянно влюблен в свой собственный голос, - отметила Салли, - всю дорогу болтал о своем творении и мотивации, сподвигшей его на эту работу, пока репортер буквально не отшил его.

\- Да, он та еще заноза в заднице, но я полагаю, что он выиграет сегодня. Черт, мне пора идти на разборки с кое-какими репортерами. Я еще перезвоню, – и она повесила трубку.

\- Думаешь, он победит? – спросила Гарри. - Я имею в виду Мориарти.

Салли пожала плечами.

\- Не должен.

\- Твою мать, конечно, не должен. Выиграть должен Джон.

\- Попридержи коней! Давай не будем снимать со счетов и _моего_ работодателя.

\- Шерлок фантастически сыграл в этом фильме, но Джон… - Гарри понизила голос. - Ему нужна эта победа.

Нахмурившись, Салли спросила:

\- Почему? То есть помимо очевидных причин.

\- Забудь о том, что я сказала, - со вздохом ответила Гарри.

\- Нет уж, объясни, что происходит! Или речь идет о том, что это _тебе_ нужно, чтобы он выиграл? – Гарри продолжала сидеть молча, стараясь сохранить нейтральное выражение лица, но у нее плохо получалось, так что Салли все равно догадалась. - А… теперь я понимаю.

\- Что? О чем ты говоришь?

\- Ты не верила, что он справится с этой ролью, да?

Гарри стиснула зубы.

\- Он мой брат. И я полностью в нем уверена.

\- Лгунья.

Гарри посмотрела на нее.

\- Ладно, да, у меня были сомнения. Но я не знала! Никто не знал! Я понимала, что он хороший актер, но… боже, я и не подозревала, что он _настолько_ хорош. У него никогда не было возможности показать это. Но я должна была знать. Мне никогда не следовало сомневаться в нем.

\- И, если он победит, ты перестанешь, пусть хоть немного, мучиться угрызениями совести?

\- Я знаю, это нелепо. В любом случае Джон ни о чем таком не знает, так что не смей проболтаться ему.

\- Хорошо.

Девушки продолжили дальше наблюдать за ходом церемонии. Ирэн вскоре после начала вышла с ними на связь, и они втроем стали обсуждать наряды каждого выступающего, их способность грамотно произносить речь и, в принципе, насколько каждый из них достоин носить звание разумного человека. Они сошлись во мнении, что ведущие церемонии оставляли желать лучшего, а видеооператор, по всей видимости, был проинструктирован снимать Джона и Шерлока за их столиком столько раз, сколько это вообще физически возможно. Они сидели со всей остальной съемочной группой фильма «Незнакомец»: с Энгом и его женой; Молли; Эммой Хадсон (она в этот вечер была одной из тех, кто объявлял номинантов); Джимом Шамусом и Эндрю Бердом, который, кстати, был номинирован за лучшее музыкальное сопровождение фильма.

На одном из роликов, идущих в качестве заставки перед рекламой, камера выхватила Джона и Шерлока, сидящих рядом друг с другом за столом. Они смотрели на окружающий их мир, точно два уставших путешественника, ожидающих, что их рейс вот-вот объявят.

\- Узнаю то самое «Актерское Выражение Лица», - пояснила Салли.

\- Какое, говоришь, лицо?

\- Актерское. Ну, знаешь, такое выражение, которое они на себя примеряют, когда находятся на публике и не хотят, чтобы кто-то понял, о чем они думают или что чувствуют. Не знаю, как еще лучше описать это выражение лица, но когда я его замечаю, то безошибочно распознаю.

Гарри вздернула подбородок.

\- Хм… пожалуй, я бы назвала его «утомленно-печальным».

\- А может «обыкновенное и задумчивое»?

\- Или «отстраненное и не агрессивное»?

\- Вот это уже подходит. 

И снова камера показала их лица между эпизодами награждения. На этот раз Шерлок сидел, вытянув руку вдоль спинки стула Джона. Они все еще сидели с этим своим Актерским Выражением Лица, пока Джон вдруг не глянул на Шерлока и на толику секунды их актерская маска не исчезла. Гарри увидела лишь на долю секунды, как между ними, точно искра, пробежала взаимная привязанность друг к другу. Но все быстро закончилось, и они снова были «утомленно-печальными».

Салли глубоко вздохнула:

\- А ты когда-нибудь была так сильно влюблена в кого-нибудь? Так, как они?

\- Кажется, да. Пару раз. Но, когда все заканчивалось, я понимала, что в тех отношениях была не я, а какая-то версия меня, которую, как мне казалось, предпочтут больше, чем оригинал.

\- Точно.

\- А что у тебя?

Салли пожала плечами.

\- Никогда особо не было времени на это, или, точнее сказать, склонности.

\- А как насчет Девида?

\- А что с ним?

Гарри фыркнула.

\- Кажется, это и есть ответ на вопрос.

\- Ну, а что у тебя с Кларой?

Гарри замолчала.

\- Мне она очень нравится.

\- О, как это… мило.

\- Я знаю, - буркнула Гарри, морща нос. - У нас просто не было достаточно времени, чтобы побыть в компании друга друга и во всем нормально разобраться. Я не люблю ее. Но, возможно, я могла бы, - она приподняла ноги и плотнее укрылась пледом. - Понимаешь, когда я наблюдаю за Джоном и вижу, как он счастлив, да еще и с таким противоречивым человеком, я начинаю думать, пусть это и прозвучит банально, что в этой жизни возможно все.

Салли кивнула в ответ.

\- Может быть, - вещание церемонии возобновилось, и камера тут же показала Тома Хенкса, о чем-то говорящего с Джоном и Шерлоком за их столиком. - Боже ты мой, посмотри на это. Просто благословение свыше!..

\- Тшш, сейчас наш черед, - цыкнула на нее Гарри, жестом прося Салли замолчать.

Они отпраздновали победу Молли в качестве лучшего сценариста, затем награду Эндрю за его музыкальное сопровождение к фильму. Когда настал черед праздновать победу Энга за лучшую режиссерскую работу, они обнялись и еще громче закричали от радости.

\- Господи, а вот и момент «Х», - прошептала Гарри, когда Скарлетт начала зачитывать список номинантов на лучшую мужскую роль.

В этот момент они с Салли держались за руки, словно девочки-подростки, смотрящие фильм ужасов.

\- Боже, пожалуйста, пусть он выиграет. Или, по крайней мере, один из них.  
Камера по очереди снимала каждого из номинантов. Джон выглядел, как картина, изображающая стойкость и спокойствие, в то время как Шерлок выглядел так, словно с радостью поменялся бы сейчас местами с каким-нибудь заключенным, отбывающим срок в одиночной камере.

\- И Золотой Глобус достается…

_Джон Ватсон, Джон Ватсон, Джон Ватсон…_

\- Джеймс Мориарти!

\- О, ТВОЮ ЖЕ МАТЬ! – проорала Салли.

А сердце Гарри просто ушло в пятки. Зрители стали аплодировать Мориарти, когда тот поднялся со своего места. Камера выхватила лица Джона и Шерлока. Они обменялись безмолвным «ну, что ж» взглядом, и также вежливо аплодировали победителю.

\- Вот, дерьмо, - пробурчала Гарри.

\- Это, черт возьми, настоящее воровство!

Мориарти в это время уже поднялся на сцену и стал произносить свою речь в типичной напыщенной манере.

\- Ох уж этот невыносимый ублюдок!

\- Теперь он будет еще более невыносимым, так как стал мистером Фаворитом Оскара.

\- И как ему удалось заполучить эту награду? Почти никто из критиков не ставил его в лидеры. Это всегда были Джон и Шерлок, и пару раз их обгоняли Джин и Джордж.

\- Но ты ведь знаешь, что критики не лучшие арбитры в этом соревновании за шанс выиграть Оскар.

\- То, что сейчас произошло, черт подери, просто губит все шансы Джона на Оскар, особенно без номинации SAG.

\- Давай просто надеяться, что этот мерзавец не выиграет в придачу и SAG. Если выиграет Шерлок, то тогда хотя бы будет о чем подискутировать.

\- Боже, а что если Джон даже не будет номинирован на Оскар?

Салли поднялась, чтобы сходить за новой порцией попкорна.

\- О, он будет. Думаю, тут даже нет никаких сомнений. К тому же… я просто в этом уверена!

***

Джон и Шерлок ненадолго появились на вечеринке по случаю завершения премии. После традиционных объятий и поздравлений они взяли себе напитки и перебрались в более тихое место как раз незадолго до того, как к ним подошел Шамус. Поставив статуэтку на стол, он посмотрел на них.

\- У кого-то из вас сегодня должна была быть эта штука, - сказал он.

\- А мы просто рады, что фильму сегодня так повезло, - ответил Джон.

\- Ваша игра была значительно лучше, чем его.

Шерлок немного склонился вперед.

\- Думаешь, такой исход был результатом наших отношений?

Джим пожал плечами.

\- Не хотелось бы мне так думать. Но кто-то может решить, что все это было сделано, чтобы просто привлечь внимание к фильму.

\- Слухи так и не умолкают? – спросил Джон, стискивая зубы.

\- А как они могут умолкнуть, если этот новоизбранный победитель Золотого Глобуса не упускает возможности заново воскресить сплетни, когда они уже практически затихают? - усмехаясь, ответил Шерлок. - Уж он-то любит всяческие инсинуации.

\- Что нам следует делать? – поинтересовался Джон. - Может, перепихнуться друг с другом прямо на красной дорожке, чтобы люди поняли, что это все не для публичной шумихи?

\- Это, пожалуй, только распалит огонь, - ответил Джеймс. Он тряхнул головой и, грустно улыбнувшись, добавил: - И тут нет никакой игры слов.

Джон поднялся.

\- Я пойду закажу себе еще чего-нибудь выпить. Шерлок?

\- Мне не надо.

Джон направился к бару, заказать себе что-нибудь покрепче. Он очень надеялся, что по пути его никто не перехватит. Добравшись до бара, он заказал себе водку с тоником, но неожиданно ощутил на своем плече прикосновение чьей-то руки. Он уже был готов вежливо попросить оставить его в покое, но, когда обернулся и увидел, кто стоит рядом с ним, не смог сдержать улыбки. 

\- Натали, как поживаешь? – сказал он, наклоняясь и целуя девушку в щеку. – Как там этот твой новый ухажер?

Бармен передал ему стакан с напитком.

Актриса буквально просияла, когда услышала вопрос Джона.

\- О, он восхитительный. Потихоньку начинает вникать во все. Джон, я просто хотела рассказать о том, как сильно мне понравился твой фильм, - ответила она.

\- Спасибо. Мне приятно это слышать. Мы очень гордимся своей работой.

Актриса огляделась вокруг, а потом, чуть склонившись к нему, прошептала:

\- Надеюсь, мне не придется улыбаться и изображать счастье, когда я буду вручать статуэтку Оскара Мориарти в следующем месяце. Не уверена, что я настолько хорошая актриса.

\- По этому поводу могу лишь сказать, что он явно теперь будет в фаворитах. Посмотрим, что будет с SAG.

\- Именно ты заслуживал сегодняшнюю награду. Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, что я так говорю.

\- Боже, разумеется, я не возражаю. Можешь и дальше продолжать это говорить, если тебе приятно.

Девушка рассмеялась.

\- Нельзя допустить, чтобы твое эго раздулось.

\- Никогда не боялся этого. Эго Шерлока настолько большое, что нам обоим его хватает, - Натали улыбнулась, и Джон заметил, что она смотрит куда-то за его плечо. - Черт, он, что, стоит сейчас за моей спиной? – и, обернувшись, увидел, что Шерлок стоял сзади, глядя на него исподлобья. 

\- О, даже не смей делать вид, что я сейчас оскорбил тебя.

\- Кто сказал, что ты меня оскорбил? Если мое эго такое большое, возможно, виноват в этом именно ты.

\- Как это я?

\- Любой, кто смог завоевать сердце всеми обожаемого Джона Ватсона, имеет право на раздутое эго.

\- Ооо, - протянула Натали.

Джон покраснел и тряхнул головой.

\- Не знаю, как он делает это. Он всегда обставляет какую-нибудь нелицеприятную личностную особенность так, что это становится комплиментом для меня, и получается, что я больше не могу раздражаться или сердиться на него, - говоря это, Джон заметил, что Натали смотрит на Шерлока с нескрываемым любопытством. - Прошу прощения, а вы встречались раньше? Шерлок, это Натали.

Они пожали друг другу руки.

\- Мы не встречались до этого, - ответила Натали. - Хотя я твоя большая поклонница.

\- Взаимно. Твои прошлогодние достижения были очень хорошо приняты, хотя должен признать, я в большей степени предпочитаю твою работу в фильме «В значит Вендетта».

Она улыбнулась в ответ.

\- Мне нравилось работать над тем фильмом. Честно говоря, я была в восторге оттого, что у меня появился приличный повод, чтобы побриться налысо. Всегда хотела попробовать.

\- Вообще-то, я тоже, - ответил Шерлок.

У Джона от удивления округлились глаза.

\- Даже не смей! – сама мысль о том, что знаменитые кудри Шерлока могут быть сбриты, не могла иметь места.

\- Бог ты мой, я, что, надавил на больную мозоль? – спросил Шерлок с огоньком в глазах.

Стильная, но ненавязчиво одетая дама (по видимости, пресс-агент актрисы) подошла к Натали и что-то шепнула ей на ухо. Натали кивнула в ответ и вернулась к разговору.

\- Мне пора идти. Я была очень рада увидеть тебя, Джон, – она взяла его за руку и поцеловала в щеку, - и познакомиться с тобой, Шерлок.

\- Тоже был рад тебя видеть, - ответил Джон.

Уже уходя из зала, Натали помахала им на прощание. Джон повернулся к Шерлоку и сделал небольшой глоток из своего бокала.

\- Почему ты солгал ей? – спросил он, спокойно улыбаясь Шерлоку.

\- Хмм?

\- Кажется, я припоминаю, как ты отзывался о фильме «Черный лебедь», говоря, что он… «ожидаемый и переоцененный», а о ее игре ты говорил: «Неестественная и предсказуемая». Не в твоем стиле опускаться до бесполезных восхвалений.

\- По крайней мере, я не врал, когда говорил по поводу ее работы в фильме «В значит Вендетта».

\- Шерлок…

\- Ей просто нужен был момент, и я предоставил его, - взглядом он скользнул к задней двери зала.

Джон проследил за ним и заметил фотографа, который сидел в тени, его фотокамера все еще была направлена в их сторону.

– Ей нужен был снимок, на котором было бы запечатлено, как она говорит с нами, вот я и дал ей такой милый фотосюжет. Без обид, честно.

Джон потерял дар речи на какое-то время.

\- Я понятия не имел. Я думал, что Натали была другом.

\- Не будь идиотом, Джон, разумеется, она друг. Ее симпатия к тебе весьма искренняя. Людям свойственно иметь несколько различных мотивов поведения. Она и правда хотела тебя поздравить и выразить свое восхищение твоей работой над фильмом и твоей игрой. А если она, ко всему прочему, еще хотела иметь документальное подтверждение своей личной беседы с нами – эдакое небольшое фото с чемпионами в газетной колонке – то и пусть. Это бизнес.

Джон осмотрелся вокруг и впервые заметил, как на них украдкой смотрели люди, оценивая свои шансы и определяя возможности того, чтобы оказаться рядом с ними.

\- Я вообще теперь смогу когда-нибудь доверять хоть кому-нибудь? – пробурчал он. – Ты не в счет, естественно.

\- О, да я вообще последний, кому ты можешь доверять. Я ведь просто использую тебя ради секса и публичного внимания. Ты разве не знал?

\- Рад слышать, что ты наконец-то признался в этом, - послышался чей-то голос за их спинами.

Джон заметил, как Шерлок прикрыл на мгновение глаза. Они одновременно обернулись и увидели Мориарти, который стоял рядом с ними со статуэткой Золотого Глобуса в руке.

\- Джеймс.

\- Привет, дорогуша. Ну и ночка у нас тут, не правда ли? 

Джон отметил, как губы Шерлока слегка скривились при слове «дорогуша», а его внутренний альфа-самец предупреждающе рыкнул в сторону чужого мужчины, позволяющего себе подобные фамильярности.

\- Может, отставишь эту штуковину хотя бы на какое-то время? – спросил Шерлок.

Мориарти пожал плечами, поглядывая на свою статуэтку.

\- Ее так приятно ощущать в руке, как будто она была создана специально для меня, - ответил он, странно хихикая. - Хочешь подержать? - и он протянул руку вперед. - Только если ты обещаешь вернуть ее обратно!

\- Нет, спасибо, - ответил Шерлок, сморщив нос так, как будто Мориарти предложил ему подержать в руках тарантула.

\- О, прошу прощения, но ты слишком груб. Джеймс Мориарти, мы еще не знакомы, - сказал Мориарти, протягивая руку Джону.

Джон пожал ее в ответ, в большей степени из-за того, что не смог быстро найти повод для того, чтобы не делать этого.

\- Джон Ватсон.

\- Конечно. Конечно. Знаешь, Шерлок, тебе следует быть осторожнее с тем, что ты говоришь. Даже у стен есть уши. А мы же не хотим еще больше слухов о твоих высококлассных романтических приключениях.

\- Ты и начал половину тех самых слухов, - ответил Шерлок.

Мориарти изобразил преувеличенно удивленное лицо и, прижимая руку к своему горлу, сдавленным голосом ответил:

\- Что за предположение! Чтобы я, и так поступил со своим старым другом!

\- Мы не друзья и никогда ими не были.

\- О, нет. Все гораздо серьезнее, чем просто дружба, - Джон нахмурился, услышав эту фразу, что Мориарти, конечно же, заметил. Его глаза загорелись в предвкушении. – Только не говори мне, что он не в курсе, - проворковал Джеймс, подкалывая Шерлока своей самодовольной ухмылкой, которая как бы говорила: «Ах ты, гадкий мальчишка».

\- Не знает чего? – уточнил Джон.

\- Ничего. Он просто тебя заводит.

\- Шерлок, ты сейчас так ранил меня. Неужели то, что было между нами, ничего не значило для тебя?

\- Это ничего _не значило_ для нас обоих, - прошипел сквозь зубы Шерлок.

Но Джону уже было достаточно того, что он услышал. Он схватил Шерлока под руку.

\- Пойдем, Шерлок, мне кажется, из чувства вежливости мы уже изрядно тут задержались, - и Шерлок позволил Джону увести его, а сам продолжал пристально смотреть на Мориарти.

\- Еще увидимся, мальчики, - произнес тот, оживленно помахивая им вслед.

Джон вытащил Шерлока с этой вечеринки прямиком в их машину. Как только они оказались на заднем сиденье, он поднял разделитель, отделяющий их и водителя.

\- Не хочешь рассказать мне, что все это значит? – спросил Джон, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно, хотя внутри у него все клокотало.

\- Ничего. Старая история.

\- Ты спал с ним что ли? – молчание Шерлока послужило ответом на этот вопрос. – Бог мой. А ты когда-нибудь собирался рассказать мне об этом?

\- Это уже не имеет значения.

\- Это, черт возьми, имеет значение. У тебя с ним была интрижка, и теперь он использует это против нас. Сейчас это и мое дело тоже, Шерлок, потому что ты мне… не знаю, кем бы ты, мать твою, ни был для меня, у меня есть право знать о таких вещах!

\- То есть у тебя есть право? А скажи мне, Джон, знаю ли я все до мельчайших подробностей о твоем _прошлом?_ Поведал ли ты мне все детали своих историй, рассказал ли ты мне о каждом человеке, с которым ты спал, о каждой ошибке, которую совершил? Нет, да ты и не должен. Отношения - это не дача показаний под присягой. Мы не клялись друг другу рассказывать обо всем. Я уважаю твое право на определенную частную жизнь, и ты должен уважать мое.

\- А разве я задавал тебе когда-нибудь вопросы, на которые тебе неловко было отвечать?

\- Нет, - тяжело выдохнув, ответил Шерлок.

\- Все случилось само собой, и теперь Мориарти будет использовать это, чтобы рассорить нас. Но я ему не позволю. Мне неважно, что было между вами, но я предпочел бы, чтобы меня не ошарашивали вот так исподтишка. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что можешь мне все рассказать сейчас. 

Джон посмотрел в окно, а Шерлок взял его за руку. Джон сжал ее в ответ.

\- Я не хотел, чтобы ты перестал меня уважать, - тихо прошептал Шерлок.

\- Как я могу? – ответил Джон. - Я же люблю тебя.

Какое-то время они ехали молча.

\- Он был на курс старше меня, когда мы учились в RADA, - начал Шерлок. - У него была репутация крайне амбициозного и хитроумного парня, так же, как и у меня была репутация человека, который мог рассказать о других все с одного только взгляда. Теперь я понимаю, что он воспринимал меня как конкурента. Я был объектом романтического вожделения некоторых своих одногруппников, но мне были неинтересны пустые студенческие связи. Он положил на меня глаз именно потому, что я слыл таким недостижимым, а я позволил ему преуспеть в его намерениях… ну, потому что мне было скучно и, должен признаться, немного любопытно. 

Каждому из нас казалось, что это все просто игра. Вскоре я понял, что быть с ним гораздо более утомительно, чем умирать от скуки в одиночестве, и я все разорвал. Для него это было неприятным сюрпризом, так как он надеялся, что сможет использовать нашу связь для того, чтобы пробиться в фильм, который я как раз организовывал с одним тогда популярным режиссером. Он так и не простил меня за то, что я не стал для него той легкой добычей, на которую он так рассчитывал. На этом все могло бы и закончиться, если бы позднее он не стал добиваться моего исключения за то, что я разоблачил его сомнительные методы в построении своей карьеры. Он - подколодная змея, и меня оскорбляет то, что его имя стоит в одном ряду с твоим.

Джон провел большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони Шерлока.

\- Я догадывался, что в этой истории будет больше, чем ты мне рассказал.

\- Он ненавидит меня за то, что я видел его насквозь, а я его за то, что он одурачил меня. А теперь я еще ненавижу его за то, что он взял эту награду, которая по праву принадлежала тебе.

\- Ты также заслуживал ее в равной степени.

\- Может быть. Но я хотел ее для тебя. Я хочу, чтобы в этой чертовой бизнес-среде все наконец-то поняли, как они все ошибались на твой счет, Джон.

\- Меня не волнует их признание. Мне уже достаточно, что я заслужил твое уважение. Ведь ты награждаешь им немногих. И я никогда не думал, что буду из их числа.

Шерлок наконец-то повернулся и посмотрел ему в глаза.

\- Прости, что не рассказал тебе обо всем раньше.

\- Извинения приняты.

***

В доме было темно и тихо. Держась за руки, они молча поднялись по лестнице, слушая только звук дыхания друг друга.

Стены спальни сомкнулись вокруг них. Джон обернулся и в этой темноте безошибочно нащупал контуры тела Шерлока, проведя руками по его груди и плечам. Потом он ощутил руки Шерлока на своей талии, его дыхание на своей щеке, вот он стал ближе к нему, и, наконец, Джон почувствовал поцелуй на своих губах. Рот Шерлока был мягким и нежным, а поцелуи неторопливыми и осторожными. Джон поднял руки вверх и провел пальцами вокруг шеи Шерлока, а затем чуть приподнялся на цыпочки, полностью погружаясь в поцелуй. Шерлок стал целовать его щеки и скулы, чуть дальше проводя языком по шее.

\- Джон, - прошептал он.

Джон крепко удерживал его, вытягивая шею навстречу губам любовника.

\- Всегда был только ты, - тихо сказал Джон. - Я хочу, чтобы ты знал это.

\- Я знаю, - ответил Шерлок, и эти слова как-то приглушенно прозвучали, растекаясь по коже Джона. – Но я даже не мечтал, не надеялся обрести такого человека, как ты, – он снова поцеловал своего возлюбленного, но на этот раз глубже и проникновеннее. 

Они продолжали стоять в темноте, прижимаясь друг к другу, а от поцелуев тепло стало растекаться по телу Джона.

\- Я никогда даже вообразить себе не мог такого, как ты, - еле слышно прошептал Шерлок.

Джон засунул руки под пальто Шерлока и стянул его с плеч, подталкивая вниз по рукам, пока оно не оказалось на полу. Не спеша они раздели друг друга. Прикосновения Шерлока были нежными и трепетными, как будто он не был до конца уверен в том, что Джон не является лишь плодом его воображения. Чувствуя желания партнера, Джон стал податливым и позволил любимому делать все так, как тому хотелось сейчас.

Джон извивался на Шерлоке, удерживая его бедра, каждый раз втягивая воздух, когда Шерлок входил в него со стоном. Его обволакивало такое теперь знакомое ощущение единения их тел, которое стирало все мысли из его головы. Шерлок нашептывал ему на ухо еле слышные нежности, и этот практически бессловесный шепот еще мог дойти до затуманенного сознания Джона. Неожиданно его тело подалось навстречу Шерлоку, и он кончил, не успев произнести ни слова, только выкрикнув от удивления и наслаждения. Шерлок страстно поцеловал его и со стоном присоединился к любовнику, повторяя его имя точно молитву, а после рухнул в объятия Джона, все еще шепча:

\- Джон. Он был никем. Ты – все для меня.

***

\- Пришла еще партия отборочных фильмов, - крикнул Джон, закрывая ногой входную дверь. Он отставил молоко, затем прошел в кабинет, подталкивая ногой коробку с ДВД-дисками.

В течение вот уже недели они просматривали по одному-двум фильмам за ночь.

\- Так вот какова эта увлекательная жизнь члена Академии, - прокомментировал Джон, - быть погребенным под коробками из-под ДВД-дисков.

Шерлок издал какой-то неопределенный звук. Он полулежал на диване, а открытый ноутбук стоял на его груди.

\- В следующем году мы получим дубликаты, так как к тому времени ты тоже станешь членом.

\- Вот это совершенно точно.

\- Они, как правило, приглашают номинантов, особенно таких известных, как ты.

\- Если учесть, что вопрос с моим номинированием еще до конца так и не решен, они могут пригласить кого им вздумается, а актер, который известен участием в несерьезных романтических комедиях, явно будет не в числе лидеров на пост члена Академии, – на этих словах у него зазвонил телефон. - Это Майк, - буркнул Джон и вернулся на кухню. - Привет, Майк.

\- Привет, Джон. Боюсь, у меня плохие новости.

Джон замер.

\- О той адвокатской драме?

\- Они отзывают свое предложение, так как решили поменять концепцию.

\- Вероятно, режиссер настоял на том, чтобы у него «снимался любой актер, которого зовут не Джон Ватсон».

\- Не пори горячку. Такое случается сплошь и рядом.

\- Последнее время это все же случается чаще, чем обычно. Боже, хотелось бы мне знать почему.

\- Ладно, Джон, у меня много других дел. Это неважно.

Джон вздохнул.

\- Хорошо, дай мне знать, когда будут новости, – он разъединился и швырнул телефон на кухонную стойку.

\- Джон? – позвал его Шерлок из кабинета.

\- Что?

\- Пока ты там…

\- Да, чай, я знаю, - ответил Джон, подавляя свое раздражение.   
Затем он поставил чайник.

_Чай?_

Он встряхнул головой и, открыв холодильник, достал бутылку пива. К тому моменту, как чай уже был заварен, он прикончил бутылку, останавливая себя перед тем, как потянуться за следующей.

Когда он вошел к Шерлоку, тот посмотрел на него и нахмурился.

\- Что случилось?

\- С чего ты взял, будто что-то случилось?

\- Видно по твоему лицу. Ну и еще ты выпил бутылку пива в три часа дня.

\- Дай-ка я угадаю, ты заметил это по тому, как увлажнены мои губы или по легкому румянцу на моих щеках, м?

\- Или потому, что я слышал, как ты открыл бутылку, а теперь чувствую запах алкоголя в твоем дыхании. Так в чем дело?

Джон плюхнулся в кресло.

\- С адвокатской драмой пролет. 

\- Пролет? – откликнулся Шерлок, подняв бровь. 

\- Да. Решили «изменить концепцию», - Джон изобразил в воздухе кавычки. – К тому же Дарабонт должен был прислать сценарий, но стоит Майку уточнить у его сотрудников что и как, внезапно оказывается, что никто понятия не имеет, в чем дело, - он провел рукой по волосам. – Переучиваться на новую профессию не выйдет: полагаю, для этого я уже староват. Не разлюбишь, если мне придется собой на углу торговать? 

\- Не говори глупостей, до этого не дойдет. В самом худшем случае станешь содержанцем, а содержать тебя будет для меня большой честью. 

\- Не очень обнадеживает, учитывая, что впереди маячит карьерный крах. 

\- Сценарии отзывают то и дело. Это естественная часть нашей профессии. 

\- Думаю, мы оба знаем, что дело совсем не в этом. Вот уже три сценария подряд, на которые меня рассматривали, испарились без всяких объяснений. Это не совпадение.

\- Давай не делать поспешных выводов.

\- А с выводами и не нужно спешить, они, черт подери, сами собой напрашиваются. 

\- Со мной же такого не происходит.

\- Но ты на этой кухне и не крутишься. А, кроме того, мы с самого начала знали, что по мне это ударит сильнее, чем по тебе. Сложновато сохранить за собой роли «простого парня», когда широкая публика представляет, как я тебе отсасываю. 

\- Это временное явление. Ты получишь Оскар, и к тебе выстроится очередь из продюсеров, умоляющих, чтобы ты выбрал именно их сценарий.

\- Оптимистично до ужаса, и, если честно, слышать такое от тебя странно.

\- Это не оптимизм, а уверенность. Ты слишком хороший актер, чтобы тебя списали со счетов.

Джон не смог сдержать улыбку.

\- Твоя вера в меня… обнадеживает.

\- Не оскорбляй меня. Вера основывается на убеждениях, не имеющих под собой эмпирических данных. Моя же оценка твоих карьерных перспектив базируется на реальных свидетельствах, а не ложном оптимизме. 

\- Еще немного, и я тоже в это поверю. 

\- Почему бы нет. Ты вполне можешь сделать на это ставку, ведь я, как ты знаешь, никогда не ошибаюсь.

\- Если не считать того раза, когда ты сказал, что я выиграю Золотой Глобус. 

\- Если мне не изменяет память, я сказал, что ты _заслуживаешь_ победы, а это несомненно. И то, что Голливудская ассоциация иностранной прессы – идиоты, никак не отменяет факта, что я прав. 

Джон подозрительно прищурился.

\- Ты какой-то уж слишком жизнерадостный. В чем дело? 

\- С чего ты решил, что что-то не так? 

\- Я тебя не первый день знаю. Это неспроста.

\- Кажется, ты подхватил от меня нездоровую подозрительность. 

\- Не пытайся увильнуть. Что с тобой такое? – Шерлок упрямо отводил глаза, и Джон внезапно все понял. – Шерлок, сколько еще мне повторять – что бы там ни случилось с моей карьерой, это не из-за тебя. Не смей себя винить. 

Тот немного помолчал.

\- Почему ты решил, что я себя виню? 

\- Потому что ты перебарщиваешь. Прекрати. 

Шерлок коротко глянул ему в глаза и тут же уткнулся в ноутбук.

\- Если из-за наших отношений у тебя неприятности, то это, совершенно очевидно, моя вина, и твои заверения в обратном ничего не меняют. 

\- Если будут неприятности, я переживу. Да, я не буду от этого в восторге, но если выбирать между тобой и карьерой, я выберу тебя. В любом случае.

Шерлок вновь посмотрел на Джона, по его лицу ничего нельзя было прочесть, но взгляд немного смягчился.

\- Надеюсь, это останется неизменным. 

\- Останется, - Джон сказал бы гораздо больше, но в этот момент позвонили в дверь, и он, вздохнув, поднялся с кресла. Доставка UPS, вероятно. На пороге, однако, обнаружился курьер. 

\- Документы для мистера Холмса. 

\- Я распишусь, - Джон вывел свою подпись, принял толстый конверт формата С4, закрыл дверь и глянул на адрес отправителя. _Imagine Entertainment._ Сердце подпрыгнуло. – Шерлок! – он поспешил обратно в кабинет.

\- Что? 

\- Доставка для тебя. Это ведь то, что я думаю? 

Встав, Шерлок наскоро распечатал конверт и, вытащив стопку бумаги, пробежался взглядом по напечатанному тексту, а затем закрыл глаза и расслабленно опустил плечи.

\- Контракты на съемки в сериале о Тесле. 

Джон широко улыбнулся.

\- Ну, так чего же ты ждешь? Подписывай! 

В ответ на лице Шерлока появилась редкая для него искренняя улыбка. 

\- Знаешь, я запретил себе в это верить, пока документы не окажутся у меня на руках. Думаю, теперь радоваться уже безопасно, - он опустился на диван, положил контракты на журнальный столик. Джон сел рядом и заглянул в бумаги через плечо Шерлока. Стандартный документ, составленный по привычной схеме. Указаны и гонорар, и расписание съемок. Оплата была более чем щедрой, выше, чем в среднем по рынку для телесериалов, что само по себе говорило о том, какое положение Шерлок занимает среди остальных актеров. На контракте красовалась виза Грега, а значит – тот все проверил. На страничке, где следовало расписаться, был приклеен листок для заметок. _«Рады приветствовать на борту этого проекта. С нетерпением жду начала работы. Р. Г.»_ значилось на нем. 

Шерлок встретился с Джоном взглядом.

\- Съемки займут все лето. 

\- Знаю. 

\- Последний шанс на возражения.

\- О каких возражениях речь? Проект – просто фантастика, и я жду не дождусь возможности посмотреть на тебя в костюмах того времени. Подписывай давай. 

Снова посмотрев на контракты, Шерлок подписал оба экземпляра и со вздохом отложил ручку.

\- Ну, вот и все. 

Обхватив лицо Шерлока ладонями, Джон поцеловал его.

\- Поздравляю. Ты потрясающий.

\- Ты будешь не менее потрясающим, как только найдется режиссер, достаточно умный, чтобы предложить контракт тебе.

\- Нужно сообщить Ирэн, она точно захочет выпустить пресс-релиз. 

Шерлок взял телефон, но не успел набрать номер – тот сам зазвонил в его руке.

\- Привет, Ирэн, - Шерлок включил громкую связь. 

\- Подписал?

\- Только что. Откуда ты узнала? 

\- Слежу за вами через камеры наблюдения. 

\- Ха-ха. 

\- Думаешь, я шучу? Пресс-релиз готов. Будешь просматривать его перед выпуском? 

\- Не вижу необходимости. Всецело передаю заботы о моем имидже в твои надежные руки.

\- Надо же, тронута таким доверием. Так, Джон, что касается той судебной драмы…

\- С ней пролет. 

\- Сообщаешь таким тоном, как будто мне это еще не известно. И я слышу с того конца города, как ты паникуешь. Шерлок, он в панике? 

\- Очень близко.

\- Отставить. Паника под запретом. Пока еще рано.

\- Меня с нетерпением ждали на кинопробах, а потом вдруг решили сменить концепцию? – уточнил Джон.

\- Верно, но тут дело не в тебе. Насколько я знаю, команда вот-вот подпишет контракт с очень известной актрисой, а та выдвинула условие, что согласна работать только с ограниченным списком исполнителей. 

\- И почему меня нет в ее списке?

\- Уж точно не потому, что ты – гей, ведь Брэдли Купер в ее списке _есть._

\- Но он не совершал камин-аута. 

\- Без разницы. Думаю, тут дело в возрасте. 

\- О! Потрясно! Теперь мне отказывают в ролях не только из-за ориентации, но и потому, что я стар. Супер!

\- Шерлок, пожалуйста, дай ему по голове чем-нибудь тяжелым. Джон, ты же никогда не был тщеславным, эгоцентричным актером, и если в такого превратишься, я тебя убью. Медленно и мучительно. Тебе тридцать восемь, мужчин в этом возрасте из ведущих исполнителей не списывают, так что тебе повезло родиться с причиндалами, - в голосе Ирэн прорезалась горечь. – Роли отзывают, проекты появляются и исчезают, что-то не удается. Ты ведь в этом бизнесе долго варишься, должен понимать и сам. А накрутил ты себя потому, что так пристально за тобой еще не следили, а еще потому, что тебя подкосила победа Мориарти. Если станет легче, все считают, что награда должна была достаться тебе. А это может окупиться при голосовании с Оскаром. Если тебя будут считать несправедливо обойденным, это даст дополнительные очки. 

Джон вздохнул. Ему и правда стало легче.

\- Ирэн, ты лучше любого психолога. 

\- Хороший пресс-секретарь – _всегда_ психолог. Шерлок подписался на участие в крупном проекте, это заткнет скептиков. И я совершенно уверена, что хорошая роль для тебя вот-вот подвернется.

\- Я пытаюсь донести до него то же самое, - вставил Шерлок. – Может, тебе он поверит.

\- Как бы то ни было, сейчас тебе не нужно беспокоиться о будущих ролях, - продолжила Ирэн. – Давайте сосредоточимся на том, чтобы пережить сезон награждений. Что касается номинаций на Оскар… 

\- Нет, - отрезал Джон.

\- Я же еще ничего не сказала!

\- Ты опять собираешься выпрашивать разрешение заснять, как мы смотрим церемонию объявления номинантов. Исключено. 

\- Но это будет потрясающий материал, - возразила Ирэн. – Это выровняет отношение к вам, покажет вас, как обычных людей! А клип я выпущу только, если номинируют вас обоих!

\- Мы не собираемся превращать нашу жизнь в реалити-шоу «Геи за стеклом», - фыркнул Шерлок.

\- Эй, а не вы ли совершили камин-аут в прямом эфире?! 

\- Мы будем смотреть церемонию здесь, у себя дома, одни. И если ты будешь очень, _очень_ хорошо себя вести, то так и быть, позволим тебе присоединиться, включив на телефоне громкую связь. 

\- Ну и ну, я вся дрожу, - ровным тоном сообщила Ирэн. 

\- На меня так многие реагируют, - Шерлок подмигнул Джону. – А на этом все, оставь нас в покое. 

\- Поздравляю с контрактом на сериал, Шерлок. Он будет потрясающим.

\- Очень на это рассчитываю, - Шерлок повесил трубку. – Боже мой, сколько еще будет продолжаться весь этот цирк?

\- Еще месяц примерно. 

\- Жду не дождусь, - Шерлок вновь растянулся на диване с ноутбуком.

Джон остался на месте, на самом краю дивана, уставившись на свои руки. Он был измотан и ни в чем не уверен, но не мог понять, что с этим можно поделать. Оглядевшись, он понял, что ему хотелось бы оказаться в Сассексе, в _их_ доме. Пяти недель оказалось слишком мало. Ему не хватало ощущения, что их с Шерлоком жизнь никого не касается, не хватало спокойствия, чувства, что они – просто обычная пара и, как и все люди, разбираются с домашними хлопотами и рутиной, готовят, спят, болтают обо всем и ни о чем. Здесь же каждую секунду обрушивалось столько всего, этому не было конца – пресса, агенты, бизнес, мельница слухов, блогосфера, чертовы номинации, которые так много для всех значили.

\- Джон? – Шерлок смотрел на него, нахмурившись. – С тобой все хорошо?

\- Да. Я просто… - он вздохнул и посмотрел на Шерлока, непринужденно развалившегося на диване. – Не знаю. 

Убрав ноутбук на пол, Шерлок протянул руку. Джон улыбнулся. Тот всегда понимал, когда ему необходимы были объятия. Вытянувшись, он устроился между телом Шерлока и диванной спинкой, положив голову ему на плечо. Длинные руки обхватили его, ко лбу прижались губы, и Джон почувствовал, как его покидает напряжение.

И лежа там, ощущая, как под влиянием тепла Шерлока растворяются и уходят тревоги этого дня, он никак не мог понять, как же жил раньше один, сам по себе, и надеялся, что больше ему никогда не придется повторять этот прошлый опыт. 

 

***

 

В пять утра, когда раздался телефонный звонок, Джон все еще спал мертвым сном, а Шерлок уже успел проснуться. Он потянулся к аппарату и включил громкую связь.

\- Доброе утро, Ирэн. 

Джон разлепил глаза и оторвал голову от подушки.

\- Ты хоть представляешь, сколько сейчас времени? 

\- Пять утра, - радостно раздалось в ответ. – Поднимайтесь. Почему вы еще спите? Пора уже! 

\- Нет, не пора. И _не будет пора_ еще полчаса. 

\- Сделайте кофе! И спускайтесь вниз! 

Шерлок подтянул телефон поближе к себе и подальше от Джона, все еще что-то раздраженно бубнящего. 

\- Ирэн, мы будем смотреть церемонию здесь, в постели, и с места не сойдем ни сейчас, ни потом. Перезвони в полшестого, - он повесил трубку. – Господи, она опять «Рокстара» напилась, да?

\- «Опять» подразумевает, что она хоть ненадолго с ним завязала, - сказал Джон, зарываясь обратно в одеяло. Потом он повернулся и уставился на Шерлока. – Теперь заснуть не получится.

\- Ну, я уже и не спал. 

\- И когда проснулся? 

\- Примерно полчаса назад.

Джон потер ладонью сонное лицо. Встрепанный и осоловелый, он, на взгляд Шерлока, смотрелся донельзя мило, правда, говорить этого тот не собирался ни в коем случае.

\- И чем занимался? Просто лежал? 

\- Как ты знаешь, понятие _просто_ ко мне не относится. 

\- Прислушивался к своему мозгу? – Джон зевнул. 

\- Грубо говоря, да.

\- И что же он тебе сообщил? 

\- Что для роли Тесла мне придется подстричься. Что есть по меньшей мере дюжина способов убить Джима Мориарти и при этом остаться вне подозрений. Что дому в Сассексе нужен мелкий ремонт. Что ты – актер гораздо лучше меня и всегда им будешь. Что Грег дожидается удачного момента, чтобы сунуть мне под нос очередную историческую пьесу, где я, по его мнению, обязательно должен участвовать.

Джон улыбнулся, расслабленно и слегка игриво. 

\- Повтори еще раз. 

\- Про историческую пьесу? 

\- Нет, то, что было перед этим. 

Улыбнувшись, Шерлок взъерошил его волосы ладонью.

\- Ты все слышал. 

Придвинувшись, Джон поцеловал его, тепло и сонно.

\- Нам нужно чем-то занять двадцать шесть минут.

\- Может, сыграем в карты? 

\- Можно полежать и пообниматься.

\- Приемлемый вариант. 

В итоге указанное время ушло на объятия с перерывом на поход в уборную, пару звонков от помощников, снова объятия и несколько минут полудремы. Когда снова раздался звонок Ирэн, оба уже более-менее проснулись. 

\- Включили уже? Включайте телевизор! – пронзительно скомандовала она.

\- Боже, сколько энергетиков ты уже в себя влить успела? – уточнил Шерлок, садясь на постели и потянувшись за пультом. В эфире шла трансляция, и ведущий говорил ни о чем, чтобы заполнить время, оставшееся до объявления номинаций. Джон поерзал и переполз повыше, прижавшись к Шерлоку и положив голову ему на плечо, теплый и расслабленный. Обхватив его одной рукой, Шерлок ощутил, как тот начинает подрагивать от волнения. Его собственные нервы накаляло то же самое напряжение, но, к огромному своему удивлению, Шерлок поймал себя на том, что ему совершенно нет дела, номинируют его или нет, получит он Оскар или нет. Он переживал за Джона. Подобные бескорыстные порывы ему, привыкшему всю жизнь думать лишь о себе и о том, как что-то скажется на его и только его работе, все еще были в новинку. _Его счастье для меня важнее собственного_ , пронесшаяся в голове шальная мысль, как подозревал Шерлок, скорее всего, была одним из определений любви. – Тебя обязательно номинируют, - тихо сказал он. 

\- Мне бы твою уверенность. Ты непоколебим. 

\- Непоколебимость невозможна, ты и сам это знаешь. 

На экране поднимались на сцену президент Академии Том Шерак и Эми Адамс.

\- О, это же Эми, - заметил Джон. – Не знал, что и она в этом участвует. Не видел ее с прошлого лета, мы тогда вместе работали в том пиксаровском проекте. 

\- Джон, тише, - шикнула Ирэн.

\- До нужной номинации еще несколько минут, - возмутился тот. 

Том и Эми начали зачитывать списки. Когда среди претенденток на лучшую женскую роль второго плана прозвучало имя Сары, Джон зааплодировал и выкрикнул что-то одобрительное. Имена номинантов на лучшую женскую роль и лучшую мужскую роль второго плана пролетели как в тумане. По спине Шерлока вновь пронеслась дрожь, и Джон сжал его руку.

\- Кажется, меня сейчас стошнит, - простонала Ирэн. 

Эми начала зачитывать следующий список, стандартно и шаблонно.

\- Номинанты на лучшую мужскую роль первого плана…

\- Началось… - пробормотал Шерлок. 

\- Джордж Клуни, фильм – «Потомки». Жан Дюжарден, фильм – «Артист». Шерлок Холмс, фильм – «Незнакомец».

Ирэн радостно вскрикнула. Самому же Шерлоку не было дела, что прозвучало его имя, он ждал, когда назовут имя Джона. 

\- Джеймс Мориарти, фильм – «For Which They Stand». И Джон Ватсон, фильм – «Незнакомец». 

На Шерлока накатили радость и облегчение. Он знал, _знал,_ что Джону не могут не отдать должное за потрясающую работу. Он знал, что самой внезапности открывшегося в том таланта будет достаточно, чтобы собратья по цеху решили выдвинуть его на премию. Все высоколобые критики единодушно провозгласили его лучшим актером. И все же… Золотой Глобус вручили не кому-то, а Мориарти, а премия SAG и вовсе обошла Джона стороной, и всех этих смешанных сигналов с лихвой хватило бы, чтобы свести с ума кого угодно. 

Джон рядом с ним обмяк, грудь его дернулась на резком шумном выдохе. 

\- Черт подери, - прохрипел он. Как зачитывали список претендентов на лучшего режиссера, он явно уже не слышал.

Шерлок хохотнул, притягивая его ближе.

\- Я же говорил, - произнес он. – Я же говорил, что тебя номинируют, - и ткнулся губами Джону в висок. 

Что касается Ирэн… судя по звукам, она была на грани припадка. 

\- …Все запросы и прочее переправим на Бруно, и… Джон? Джон! Ты меня слушаешь? 

Шерлок схватил трубку и выключил громкую связь.

\- Боюсь, мистер Ватсон сейчас недоступен. Оставьте, пожалуйста, сообщение, - свободной рукой он взъерошил Джону волосы. 

\- Это и тебя касается, остряк-самоучка. Я смогу приехать через час, нам нужно... 

\- Нам ничего не нужно делать, как минимум, до полудня, и если появишься до этого времени, я спущу на тебя собак. 

\- У вас их нет!

\- Но могли бы быть. 

\- Да к черту собак, это же неслыханное событие. Первая открытая гей-пара из числа самых кассовых звезд, а вам предстоит соперничество за Оскар. Да такого внимания прессы и за деньги не добьешься, и будь я проклята, если мы этим не воспользуемся. Так что, ребята, одевайтесь получше, потому что сейчас все до единого только и будут ждать совместных интервью, заявлений, фото и…

\- Ирэн, а теперь послушай меня. Вот что ты сейчас сделаешь. Ты повесишь трубку и будешь разбираться со всей этой журналистской шумихой за нас, ведь это – твоя работа, и она более чем щедро оплачивается. А я останусь здесь, в постели со своим номинантом на Оскар, а как только тот придет в себя, мы с ним займемся оскароносным сексом. Ясно? Всего доброго, - он сбросил звонок, прервав Ирэн на середине фразы. – Черт. 

\- Меня номинировали, - голос Джона прозвучал едва ли громче шепота.

\- Да, любимый, так и есть, - Шерлок взял его за руку, прижался губами к костяшкам пальцев.

\- На Оскар. 

\- Знаю.

\- Настоящий. 

\- Надеюсь, что настоящий. 

Джон потряс головой и неверяще уставился на Шерлока.

\- Я знал, что такое возможно, думал, что это вероятно, но… - он замолчал и закрыл рот.

\- Я понимаю, о чем ты. Пока сам не услышишь, как зачитывают твое имя, все кажется нереальным. После первой номинации я шатался по квартире, как зомби, добрых полчаса. И дюжину раз перематывал запись, чтобы точно убедиться, что не ослышался, и меня действительно назвали. 

Глаза Джона сверкнули.

\- А можно? Просто, чтобы удостовериться? 

\- Разумеется, - нашарив пульт, Шерлок перемотал запись на момент, когда Эми произносила «Джон Ватсон, фильм – «Незнакомец». 

Джон вздохнул.

\- Охренеть, - он снова уставился на Шерлока. – Они действительно… то есть, на самом деле… - он не договорил. 

\- Что «действительно»? 

\- Восприняли меня всерьез. 

От удивления в его голосе сердце Шерлока сжалось. Будь его воля, никто и никогда больше не посмел бы относиться к Джону несерьезно. 

\- Как и должны были. 

\- Получается, мы действительно… ну, сам знаешь… пройдемся по ковровой дорожке и будем сидеть в том самом зале. Нам ведь можно будет сесть вместе? 

Шерлок рассмеялся.

\- Конечно же. 

\- Хорошо, - Джон улыбнулся. Потерянное, ошарашенное выражение постепенно уходило из его взгляда. Он потер рукой колючую от щетины щеку. – Господь всемогущий, это действительно случилось? 

\- Действительно. Ты, Джон Ватсон, номинирован на Оскар. 

\- И ты, Шерлок Холмс, тоже номинирован, - Джон хмыкнул. – Правда, тебе это не в новинку. Третий раз, наверняка уже скучновато. 

\- Мне кажется, некоторые вещи не устаревают.

\- Ты, кажется, совсем не рад. За себя, то есть. 

Шерлок взглянул ему в лицо, озаренное радостью.

\- Хочешь знать правду? – он поднял руку и пропустил через пальцы волосы Джона. – О том, номинируют ли меня, я почти не задумывался. Все, что было для меня важно – чтобы выдвинули тебя. Возможно, фильм возродил мою карьеру, но твою он создал заново, а она как ничто иное заслуживала перерождения. Стоит только подумать, что ты мог бы еще лет десять-двадцать сниматься во всех этих проходных фильмах, и внутри все переворачивается. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, _ты сам_ – лучший, и вся киноиндустрия, не говоря уже о зрителях, заслуживает наслаждаться твоим подлинным талантом. И я крайне надеюсь, что, черт подери, не получу Оскар, потому что хочу, чтобы его выиграл ты.

На глазах Джона выступили слезы. Он притянул Шерлока к себе, перекатываясь на него и путаясь ногами в одеяле. 

\- Ты серьезно? 

Шерлок кивнул.

\- Разумеется, - он пожал плечами, и губы его сложились в улыбку. – Кроме того, у меня уже есть статуэтка, а жадничать нехорошо. 

Рассмеявшись, Джон поцеловал его, настойчиво и жарко, не отстраняясь, пока Шерлок не начал плавиться в его руках. Прижимаясь к его губам, Джон скользнул ногами между его бедер, подаваясь вперед. Язык Шерлока протиснулся в его рот, руки сгребли ткань пижамных штанов в кулаки, и через пару минут неловких движений обоим удалось избавиться от одежды, не порвав ее и не поцарапав друг друга. 

\- Перевернись, - в хриплом голосе Джона подрагивало то напряжение, какое появлялось лишь тогда, когда он был возбужден донельзя. 

Шерлок перекатился так быстро, что чуть было не свалился с постели, и встал на колени, широко раздвинув бедра. 

Наклонившись, Джон провел языком между его ягодиц, заставляя застонать, и продолжил ласкать, одной рукой поглаживая поясницу, а второй сжимая и перекатывая яички. Шерлок замер, вздрагивая всем телом.

\- Боже, Джон, - прошептал он. – Давай, сейчас. Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. 

Нашарив смазку, тот быстро подготовил Шерлока, тяжело дыша. Шерлок ощущал исходящий от его тела жар и видел, как краской заливает его собственную светлую кожу. Джон толкнулся внутрь с довольным рыком, крепко стискивая его бедра. 

Шерлок подался ему навстречу, немного приподнявшись, чтобы схватиться за изголовье кровати, и оглянулся. От увиденного перехватило дыхание: глаза Джона были прикрыты, мышцы груди и рук напряжены, как будто он выполнял уже третий подход в круговой тренировке.

\- Да, Джон, - низким тоном промурлыкал Шерлок. – Трахни меня. 

Нагнувшись, тот уткнулся лбом ему между лопаток, крепко обхватив обеими руками, двигаясь быстро и резко, едва ли в силах себя сдерживать. А Шерлоку хотелось лишь, чтобы Джон обнял его еще крепче, был еще глубже и ближе, потому что как бы ни были они близки, этого всегда казалось мало. Сжав его член, Джон принялся двигать рукой в том же ритме, что и бедрами, заскользил приоткрытым ртом по спине и плечам Шерлока, куда только мог дотянуться, и тот кончил, хрипло вскрикнув, утягивая Джона за собой. Джон напрягся всем телом, вздрогнул и замер, погружаясь еще глубже, а затем Шерлок почувствовал, как он снова уткнулся лбом ему в спину и обмяк. На мгновение они так и замерли, но колени Шерлока подкосились, и оба неловко повалились на постель. Перекатившись, он поймал губы Джона своими губами, целуя жадно, неуклюже и бормоча что-то бессвязное. 

Шерлок внимательно смотрел на лицо Джона, поблескивающее испариной после секса, как и его собственное, но стоило их взглядам встретиться, как вместо обычного появляющегося ощущения эмоциональной близости… Джон громко расхохотался. 

Шерлок моргнул.

\- Джон? Насколько мне известно, посторгазменный период не характеризуется приступами веселья. Или у меня неверные данные? 

\- Извини, - все еще фыркая, выдавил Джон. – Сам не знаю, что меня так вставило, - прозвучавшая двусмысленность вызвала новый приступ смеха.

Шерлок улыбнулся и хохотнул.

\- Это адреналин. 

Посмеиваясь, Джон поцеловал его, скользя ладонями по груди.

\- Я почти ожидал, что в процессе нам позвонит Ирэн. 

\- Ну, тогда у нее, по крайней мере, был бы отличный ответ на дурацкий вопрос, как мы отреагировали на номинации, - Шерлок переключился на американский акцент, весьма успешно изображая Ирэн. – Джон и Шерлок настолько счастливы, что их выдвинули на Оскар, что прямо сейчас трахаются, как парочка выживших из ума кроликов.

На это Джон снова рассмеялся.

\- А что, в журнале «People» такое вполне придется ко двору. 

Смех Шерлока утих, и он погладил Джона по щеке.

\- Признанные профессионалы с тобой согласятся. Секс вышел действительно незабываемым. 

Джон улыбнулся во весь рот.

\- Моя благодарность Академии.


	19. Глава 18

Пол: И снова с вами WKRE Talk Radio, на частоте 88.5 FM. В эфире "Смэш Кат", оазис голливудских сплетен и новостей. Грязные слухи - наша жизнь, так что если у вас есть чем поделиться, свяжитесь с "Enquirer", а мы уж оттуда все соберем. Ведь сами мы на мели, так что вам заплатить просто не сможем. Я - Пол, и со мной, как всегда, Чез и Гретхен.

Чез: Йо.

Гретхен: Доброго всем дня.

Пол: Подходит к концу неделя Оскара, так что сегодня мы будем обсуждать самых нашумевших номинантов премии на лучшую мужскую роль. 

Чез: Мне кажется, тут особо не о чем говорить. Бесспорно, это будет Мориарти. У него были неплохие шансы и до наград, но после Золотого Глобуса и SAG он выходит в лидеры премии.

Гретхен: Но речь не о нем, а о Шерлоке и Джоне.

Чез: Ну, да, перепихнулись они, но это не значит, что теперь вся премия должна быть посвящена этому.

Пол: Я и не думаю, что это так. Многие считают, что Джон действительно заслуживает Оскар.

Чез: Тогда нам следует переформулировать вопрос и поинтересоваться, почему, несмотря на то, что Джон такой любимчик публики, все награды получает Мориарти.

Гретхен: Практически все весомые награды критиков в этой стране были отданы именно Джону. Можно только гадать, не повлияли ли его отношения с Шерлоком на голоса членов комиссий.

Чез: И дело не в том, что Мориарти будто бы украл все эти награды. Просто так получилось, что в этом киносезоне он продемонстрировал уверенную и мужественную актерскую игру.

Гретхен: Его игра просто была _ожидаемой_ и _доступной для восприятия._ Конечно, критики оценили его тонкий и рациональный подход к игре. А Джон стал откровением. Никто и не думал, что он может так играть.

Пол: Честно признаюсь, это была лучшая актерская работа, которую мне довелось наблюдать за долгие годы.

Чез: Согласен, «Незнакомец» стал лучшим фильмом. Но он не так велик по размаху, в нем нет той пресловутой киношной показухи. А мы все знаем, что такого рода фильмы обычно не получают одобрения у киноакадемии.

Гретхен: А меня удивляет то, что все как-то позабыли о других претендентах на эту награду. Даже Шерлока забыли во всей этой суматохе с Ватсоном.

Пол: Если абстрагироваться от их актерской игры, то тот факт, что киноакадемия выдвинула двух актеров из одного фильма на эту награду — очень странен. Если рассуждать логически, то, по идее, они разделят голоса поровну и никто из них не победит.

Гретхен: Может, именно это и происходит сейчас.

Чез: Но почему тогда студия "Фокус" поддерживает их обоих?

Гретхен: Понятия не имею. Но я знаю только одно - мне было чертовски сложно выбрать между ними двумя. Возможно, в эту историю были вовлечены и агенты. Это как «пан или пропал». В любом случае, игра Шерлока как-то отошла на второй план со всей шумихой вокруг Джона.

Пол: Ну, просто Шерлок-то, в отличие от Джона, никого не удивил. Мы и так знаем, что он хороший актер. Но все же он превзошел сам себя на этот раз. Он играл более эмоционально, чем обычно.

Чез: И снова можно только гадать, не стало ли это результатом того, что в то время они с Джоном влюбились друг в друга.

Гретхен: Они говорят, что такого не было.

Чез: Они не так говорили. Они сказали, что не были вместе до августа, но это не значит, что они уже не были влюблены друг в друга к тому моменту.

Пол: Может, им просто тяжело говорить об этом? Ведь тогда люди начнут думать, что они просто воспроизводили свой «за-экранный» опыт на камеру?

Чез: Да.

Гретхен: Возможно, но им не стоит винить себя за это. В любом случае, их герои — это другие люди, с другим опытом, отличным от того, который имеют они как актеры. Они оба создали уникальные кинообразы.

Пол: Что ж, сейчас уже не секрет, что Мориарти и Холмс на дух не переносят друг друга.

Чез: О, ты так думаешь?

Пол: На прошлой неделе во время ток-шоу у Лено Мориарти напрямую обвинил Шерлока и Джона в том, что те специально сфабриковали этот камин-аут, чтобы привлечь внимание к фильму.

Гретхен: Я все еще не верю в то, что он сказал это.

Чез: Но это был не первый случай, когда он их обвинял.

Пол: А кто-нибудь считает так же? Что все это может быть правдой?

Гретхен: Я так не думаю. Ни один актер не станет так долго делать вид, что он находится в однополых отношениях с кем-то.

Чез: Я бы сказал, никогда не станет.

Гретхен: Правильно, вообще не станет, если только это выдумка. Слишком уж это рискованно для их карьер. В этом случае ставка на получение выгоды с этого не работает. Кроме того, вы _видели_ их вместе? Да я бы убила любого ради возможности иметь рядом человека, который бы смотрел на меня так, как они смотрят друг на друга.

Чез: Меня может стошнить от этих розовых соплей, просто чтобы ты знала.

Пол: Так какой же план игры у Мориарти на этот раз? Он пытается прогнуть голоса под себя? Или это отчаянный крик человека, который понимает, что ему не видать награды?

Гретхен: Думаю, у него просто нервы на пределе, ведь он уже взял две основные награды в этом сезоне. Так что теперь он в авангарде этой гонки за Оскаром, пусть даже вокруг Джона гораздо больше шумихи.

Пол: И это повышенное внимание может принести свои плоды. Отсутствие наград у Ватсона придает ему эдакий налет «неудачливого парня», что заставит людей проголосовать именно за него.

Чез: Но разговоры критиков не являются определяющими для членов Академии. И мы все это знаем. Критики оценили актерскую игру, но у Академии другие стандарты и предубеждения.

Гретхен: Я бы сказала, у них какие-то неясные стандарты, часть из них напрямую связаны с тем, сколько пожилых белых парней сидит в Академии.

Пол: Давайте не будем забывать и о двух других претендентах на Оскар. О ком вы хотите поговорить вначале: Джин или Джордж?

Джон стоял перед зеркалом и смотрел на свое отражение, поправляя пояс брюк. Шелковые завязки его галстука-бабочки свисали с шеи. Пиджак от его нового смокинга покоился на вешалке. Ему потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы выбрать подходящий вариант костюма, принимая во внимание всю важность предстоящего события. В результате он остановил свой выбор на привычном для себя классическом смокинге, только на этот раз у пиджака были шелковые лацканы, которые придавали ему несколько необычный вид, не говоря уже о том, что визуально делали его плечи более широкими. И такая напускная важность была необходима ему этим вечером - это давало ему ощущение уверенности в себе. Не только потому, что он номинант премии, а в большей степени потому, что тысячи фотографов со всего мира будут снимать его, пока он будет стоять рядом с самым красивым и потрясающим мужчиной Голливуда.

Ощущение нереальности происходящего, которое появилось уже с утра дня вручения премии, не отпускало Джона до сих пор. Оно крепло на званом завтраке, куда были приглашены все номинанты. Там, среди своих многочисленных коллег, престижных кинозвезд, Джон старался вести себя как ни в чем не бывало. 

Он вздохнул и почувствовал, как все внутри сжалось от мысли, что скоро предстоит выезжать на церемонию. Рядом с ним стоял Шерлок. Джон встретился с ним взглядом в отражении зеркала в их гардеробной. Именно в этот момент чувство сюрреалистичности происходящего превысило всякие границы.

\- Черт! Я номинант премии Оскар! Я номинант премии Оскар и я буду сидеть на первом ряду между Шерлоком Холмсом и Мерил-мать-ее-Стрип! 

\- И пусть после этого никто не посмеет сказать, что Джон Ватсон что-то делает наполовину. По крайней мере, никто из нас не сидит рядом с Мориарти.

Джон с шумом выдохнул.

\- А вот я и занервничал.

\- А до этого ты, что, был спокоен?

\- Неожиданно для себя я _действительно_ занервничал.

\- Не переживай. Мерил - душка.

\- Боже, как ты можешь быть таким спокойным? Ты же можешь выиграть Оскар сегодня?!

\- Маловероятно. Но, если в мире есть справедливость, то выиграешь ты. Ты уже продумал свою речь?

Джон прикрыл глаза.

\- Нет. Это плохая примета.

\- Глупости какие. Подготовка речи заранее не может повлиять на то, кто станет победителем.

\- Я это знаю! Боже, ты собираешься извести меня своей шерлоковостью сегодня, да? - Джон запустил руку в верхний ящик шкафа. - Черт возьми, где мои запонки?

\- Какие именно?

\- У меня только одни! Где они? Черт бы их побрал, я их так редко надеваю. Они же не ускользнули из этого шкафа и не смылись?

\- Попробуй вот эти.

Джон обернулся и машинально взял из рук Шерлока коробку для ювелирных украшений, которую тот только что протянул ему. Он нахмурился, а затем быстро открыл ее, увидев, что в ней лежит пара сверкающих серебряных запонок с элегантным геометрическим узором. 

\- Это твои?

\- Нет. Они абсолютно новые, что, конечно же, очевидно.

\- Это... мне?

Шерлок моргнул.

\- Конечно, тебе. Зачем же мне было давать их тебе, если бы они предназначались кому-то другому?

\- Они великолепны!

\- А значит, они подходят тебе, - Шерлок подошел ближе и достал одну запонку из коробочки. Потом он взял Джона за запястье и стал прикреплять ее к манжету. - Должен признаться, я как-то растерялся, когда начал искать подарок, достойный этого события.

\- Ты про Оскар?

Шерлок мельком глянул на него и снова отвел взгляд.

\- Не совсем.

\- Тогда что за событие? О, бог ты мой, я, что, забыл о какой-нибудь годовщине?

Шерлок улыбнулся.

\- Нет. Посмотри внимательнее.

Джон стал рассматривать вторую запонку и увидел, что что-то еще было выгравировано на ней. 

\- О, там есть какие цифры. Римские. Написано... 17-1-11. Это что... - Джон уставился на Шерлока широко распахнутыми глазами. - Это же...

\- День, когда мы познакомились, - Шерлок выглядел весьма смущенным, скорее из-за того, что был застигнут врасплох в эмоциональный для себя момент. - Надеюсь, это не слишком банально.

\- Это восхитительно, - ответил Джон, не поднимая глаз, боясь, что, посмотрев на Шерлока, он слишком поддастся эмоциям.

\- Боюсь, у меня слишком мало опыта в подобных вещах. Я кое-что изучил, но все показалось мне таким нелепым. Люди и правда прячут украшения в десерте или на ножке бокала? - Шерлок взял вторую запонку и, перед тем как снова заговорить, сделал несколько вдохов. - Джон, как-то раз ты задал мне один вопрос, на который я тогда ответил «нет».

Джон кивнул.

\- Я помню.

Джон почувствовал, что его волнение, связанное с премией, обрело новый оттенок. Он даже боялся пошевелиться. Шерлок явно долго готовился к этому, и Джон не хотел помешать ему.

_Давай же уже, болван, сделай это, чтобы я мог ответить тебе «да», и мы бы стали планировать наш медовый месяц._

Шерлок наконец-то покончил с запонками, но так и не отпускал его рук. Он продолжал стоять на месте, потупив взор и держа Джона за запястья.

\- Я знаю, что нам нужно было кое-что понять...

\- _Понять_? Мы герои романа Джейн Остин?

Шерлок посмотрел на него потухшим взглядом.

\- Пожалуйста, Джон. Мне это нелегко говорить.

\- Извини.

\- Я хочу сказать, что, несмотря на то, что мы поняли, я думал, это... кажется, это должно... - он сделал паузу и встряхнул головой. - Как люди делают это? - буркнул он.

\- Что именно? - Джон еле сдержал ухмылку в голосе, но не совсем успешно.

\- Ты мне не помогаешь.

\- Прости. Все, я замолкаю, - Джон взял Шерлока за руки, изо всех сил сдерживая улыбку.

\- Я уже порядком напортачил тут. А мне хотелось, чтобы все было идеальным, - Шерлок снова сделал глубокий вдох, потом поднял голову и посмотрел Джону прямо в глаза. - Джон, я тебя люблю. Ты выйдешь за меня?

Счастье огромным радужным пузырем распирало Джона изнутри. Он ничего не смог с собой поделать и расплылся в улыбке. Шерлок не мог сомневаться в ответе, в конце концов, он сначала сам ответил себе на этот вопрос, но Джон, все же, мог разглядеть в его глазах искорки ожидания и возбуждения.

\- Да, конечно, я согласен.

Шерлок улыбнулся ему в ответ, отпустил его руки и крепко сжал в объятиях. Джон тоже обнял его и прижал к себе.

\- Слава богу, - прошептал ему Шерлок на ухо.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю. Ты же знаешь.

Джону не хотелось разжимать объятий и отпускать Шерлока.

\- Теперь я должен встать на одно колено перед тобой? - спросил Шерлок.

Джон засмеялся.

\- В этих брюках от смокинга? Думаю, нет.

Шерлок был сейчас в максимально благодушном настроении, которое в принципе мог себе позволить - он улыбался и был расслаблен.

\- Вот, помоги мне с этим, - сказал он, протягивая широкий пояс для брюк.

Джон обвел пояс вокруг его талии и закрепил сзади. Пояс будет мягко выделяться своим красным цветом на фоне абсолютно черного костюма. Шерлок обернулся и стал завязывать Джону галстук-бабочку.

\- С этим я и сам мог бы справиться, - ответил Джон, поглядывая в зеркало на своего новоиспеченного жениха.

\- Глупости. Я уже видел твои жалкие попытки. Дело в том, что я практически вырос в смокинге. И я научился завязывать галстук-бабочку тогда же, когда научился завязывать шнурки, - и он мастерски завязал галстук.

Джон не мог не признать, что галстук выглядел намного лучше, чем когда он сам пытался его надеть. Какое-то время они стояли, молча глядя друг на друга в отражении зеркала.

\- Мне кажется, мы очень хорошо смотримся вместе, - тихо сказал Шерлок.

Джон улыбнулся в ответ.

\- И мне тоже так кажется, - он взял Шерлока за руку и помолвочный подарок засверкал у него на запястье. - Мне нравятся мои запонки. Спасибо тебе.

\- Просто кольцо мне показалось неуместным. Мне кажется, нам нужно будет вместе поискать наши кольца. Ты же не против того, чтобы носить кольцо?

\- Но ведь тебя не особо волнуют украшения?

\- Я буду польщен носить любое кольцо, которое ты наденешь мне на палец, Джон.

Джон отвернулся от зеркала, чтобы посмотреть на Шерлока.

\- Ты понимаешь, что это значит?

\- Что я не смогу давать показания против тебя, если ты кого-то убьешь?

\- Нет, - смеясь, ответил Джон. - То есть да, это правда, но я не это имею в виду.

\- Тогда объясни, о чем ты.

\- Это... все реально. Мы по-настоящему делаем это. Ты и я, на всю жизнь.

Конечно же, Шерлок понимал это. Но даже сам Джон, произнеся эту фразу, не смог сдержать дрожи волнения в своем теле.

Шерлок кивнул.

\- В этом все дело, да? Что мы обещаем быть друг с другом всю жизнь? Мне кажется, Джон, что мы уже сделали это. Но я понимаю необходимость узаконить эти обещания с юридической точки зрения и с одобрения государственного лица, хотя меня это только сбивает с толку.

Заметив озадаченное выражение лица Джона, Шерлок продолжил.

\- Я хочу сказать, что я уже расцениваю себя, как твоего партнера по жизни. А все остальное — это попросту бюрократия. Так что для меня все уже «по-настоящему», как ты говоришь.

\- Для меня тоже. Но, все же, я хочу иметь возможность сообщить всему миру, что ты мой муж.

\- Может быть, ты хочешь, чтобы я надел какой-нибудь бейдж, обозначающий это? - дразня, спросил Шерлок. В его глазах засверкали огоньки.

Джон улыбнулся.

\- Нет. Не бейдж. Возможно, тату... - увидев ужас на лице Шерлока, Джон не смог сдержать смеха.

Он понял, что, даже несмотря на исход церемонии, у него будет вот этот эпизод в жизни, они будут друг у друга. Это было самой лучшей наградой, которую Джон мог получить за фильм.

***

По тому, как Джон сжимал его пальцы, Шерлок понимал, как сильно тот хочет скорее добраться до театра, где будет проходить церемония. Теперь для них было уже привычным проходить по красной дорожке сквозь толпу журналистов, держаться за руки и ни на секунду не отпускать друг друга, когда нужно остановиться для фотографии или помахать фанатам. Шерлоку безусловно нравилось держать Джона за руку, но только не когда того требовала Ирэн. 

\- Если ты отпустишь его руку, то все они зацепятся за это и начнут говорить о том, что в райском гнездышке не все гладко, - говорила она. - Вам нужно идти единым фронтом на стадо этих гиен.

Поэтому, даже если их руки становились влажными, скованными, если их сводила судорога, они не имели права отпустить друг друга. Еще, конечно, каждый уважающий себя журналист стремился узнать, не повлияла ли номинация на их отношения, не стали ли они ссориться и тому подобное. Все они задавали одни и те же вопросы напыщенно-либеральным тоном, и каждый из них подмигивал им в надежде заполучить лакомый кусочек эксклюзивной информации, как бы давая понять, что уж мне-то вы все можете рассказать, парни.

Шерлок еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не сказать им, что Джон уже давно спит на кушетке в гостиной, и с момента объявления номинации они не разговаривали друг с другом. Хотя, на самом деле, такого не было. Поэтому они отвечали своими заранее подготовленными репликами, картинно улыбались и шли дальше. Пару раз Шерлок ловил взгляд Джона, за которым он мог разглядеть того мужчину, которого он знал и любил, истинного Джона, прячущегося за этим актерским фасадом, — и это было настоящим облегчением. Они переглянулись еле заметным движением глаз и продолжили идти по дорожке.

Когда они наконец дошли до более или менее безопасного театрального лобби, Джон смог отпустить руку Шерлока и разжать пальцы.

\- Ты сегодня весьма крепко вцепился в меня, - прокомментировал он.

\- Теперь, когда ты согласился наградить меня своими земными сокровищами, я не могу позволить кому-нибудь украсть тебя у меня.

\- Я получу и половину твоих тоже. О, теперь я буду совладельцем твоего «Ягуара»! Великолепно!

Лицо Джона озарила улыбка. А Шерлок поймал себя на мысли, что в очередной раз поражается этому восхитительному мужчине, который стоит сейчас в лобби театра киноакадемии и нервничает так, как, пожалуй, еще никогда не нервничал в своей жизни, но все же умудряется шутить и веселиться над своей шуткой, как ребенок в магазине мороженого, просто потому, что наслаждается настоящим моментом жизни.

У Шерлока никогда не было такого дара наслаждения текущим моментом, но, будучи в непосредственной близости от человека, который мог так жить, он начинал получать некоторые преимущества.

В течение получаса они бродили по лобби, то и дело заговаривая с коллегами и избегая прессы. Вскоре их отыскала Молли и представила своему невероятно красивому спутнику. Так вчетвером они сформировали неприступную группу возле бара. Шерлок делал вид, что не замечает, как Джон посматривает на распахнутые двери в основной зал. Первыми туда проходили те люди, у кого были билеты, а также менее заметные актеры. Но двум номинантам было бы странно сидеть на своих местах за полчаса до начала церемонии, точно они были нетерпеливыми школьниками. Краем глаза Джон поглядывал на Джорджа, который был окружен группой людей. Никто так хорошо не следовал всем негласным правилам Голливуда, как он, поэтому все ожидали, когда он сделает первый ход.

И наконец он это сделал. За десять минут до начала церемонии. Как только он вошел в зал, все последовали за ним. Шерлок и Джон были в проходе между рядами, продвигаясь вперед к своим местам, когда Шерлок схватил Джона за руку.

\- О, как это мило, - услышали они знакомый голос. - Как два малыша в страшной сказке.

Шерлок обернулся и скривил губы при виде Мориарти.

\- Я смотрю, твое «арендованное на вечер» сопровождение покинуло тебя, - сказал он, отмечая отсутствие у Мориарти спутницы на время церемонии. - Смею предположить, что даже у профессионалов есть свои стандарты.

\- Шерлок, - предостерегающе позвал его Джон.

\- О, Джон, не стоит волноваться, - ответил Мориарти, зная, что его заговорщический тон действует на нервы Шерлоку. Будто бы у него было что-то общее с Джоном или что он просто заслуживал дышать с ним одним и тем же воздухом. - Он всегда был таким колючим. Но я уже давно научился стряхивать его со своей спины.

Джон шагнул и встал впереди Шерлока.

\- Я не нуждаюсь в том, чтобы ты рассказывал мне о том, какой он, Джим.

\- Боже ты мой. Он такой милый, когда сердится, не правда ли, Шерлок?

\- Извини нас, - сказал Шерлок сквозь зубы, чуть подталкивая Джона вперед в пространство, образовавшееся между рядами, когда толпа чуть рассосалась.

Шерлок не оглянулся, а просто пошел прямиком к первому ряду. Несколько их коллег поприветствовали их и пожелали им удачи, когда они проходили мимо. Увидев Мерил Стрип, Джон немного стушевался.

\- Мерил, - сказал Шерлок, наклоняясь, чтобы вежливо поцеловать ее в щеку и позволить ей сделать то же самое в ответ.

\- Как приятно видеть тебя.

\- И мне тебя тоже, Шерлок. Ну и нагруженный год у тебя выдался, - сказала она с добродушной иронией во взгляде.

\- Это ты еще мягко выразилась. Полагаю, ты не знакома с Джоном.

\- Нет, не имела удовольствия, - ответила она, удостаивая своей обворожительной улыбкой Джона. Он тут же почувствовал, как его уши покраснели. Она протянула ему руку, и он пожал ее. - Я очень рада познакомиться с вами, - сказал Мерил.

\- Это я рад,- ответил Джон, улыбаясь той знаменитой чарующей улыбкой, которой он пробил себе столько ролей в романтических комедиях.

\- Мне очень понравился ваш фильм. Вы оба были просто невероятными, - сказала она.

\- Спасибо, - ответил Джон. - Вы тоже были непревзойденной в своей новой работе, впрочем, как и всегда.

Работники театра стали предупреждать всех о скором начале церемонии и попросили гостей поскорее занять свои места. Джон провел рукой в направлении места Мерил.

\- После вас, - сказал он.

Она села на свое место и улыбнулась Джону. Выглядела она просто восхитительно в своем элегантном платье.

После нее Шерлок и Джон заняли свои места.

\- Ну, разве ты не любимчик дам, - прошептал он Джону на ухо.

\- Только не говори, что ты ревнуешь, - ответил Джон с улыбкой.

\- Глупости, - ответил Шерлок. - С чего бы мне ревновать? В конце концов, мы помолвлены.

\- Если ты ревнуешь, это нормально. В прошлый раз твоя ревность сработала на руку, - ответил Джон, чуть выгнув бровь.

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Я не ревную, к тому же сейчас не время, - ответил он, с радостью во взгляде смотря на Джона.

Свет потух.

\- О, боже, вот и начинается, - прошептал Джон, практически не дыша.

Шерлок взял Джона за руку.

\- Через четыре часа все закончится. Думай об этом. Если почувствуешь, что растерялся, а такое будет, просто хлопай тогда, когда все хлопают. Все будет хорошо.

Команда операторов заняла свои места. Один из них встал как раз напротив Джона и Шерлока. Сцена была подготовлена. Зрители расселись по местам.

И вот шоу началось.

Джон был не единственным взволнованным номинантом в зале. Шерлок особо не обратил внимания на вступительную речь Билли Кристела, в которой содержалась шутка как раз о нем и Джоне («Нет, ну, я понимаю, что многие из вас, актеров, придерживаются определенного метода в игре, но всему же есть предел»). В этот момент им полагалось вежливо смеяться. Вскоре шоу вошло в свою серьезную стадию и продолжилось вереницей актеров, представляющих номинации и самих номинантов, а также целой кучей речей. Их категория должна была прозвучать предпоследней, и до нее еще было несколько часов, так что у них было полно времени для томления.

Как и предсказывала Ирен, оператор постоянно снимал их. Никогда еще Шерлок с таким тщательным усердием не следил за выражением своего лица. К счастью, это стало навыком, который он приобрел уже давно. Увы, их фильм, как вскоре стало ясно, был не самой красивой девушкой на сегодняшнем вечере танцев. Эндрю Берд не получил награду за звуковое сопровождение фильма, а награда за лучшую операторскую работу была отдана фильму «For Which They Stand».

\- Если Молли не выиграет - это будет плохим знаком, - прошептал Джон во время рекламного блока, как раз перед объявлением номинации за лучший сценарий.

\- Это плохо. Но она однозначно в фаворитах. Уверен, что она выиграет.

Так и случилось. Шерлок и Джон встали, приветствуя Молли, так же, как и Энг, который сидел позади них. Молли прошла между рядами, и они все обняли ее. Она так дрожала, что еле шла к сцене. Шерлок посмотрел на Джона, которого просто распирало от гордости.

И Шерлок ничего не мог поделать с собой, ведь его тоже переполняло это чувство. Если бы не сценарий Молли, никого бы из них не было сейчас здесь, и он никогда бы не встретил Джона. Только за это она заслуживала всех наград в этом мире.

Следующие пятнадцать минут нервы были на пределе. Шерлок чувствовал, как левая нога Джона стала нервно подрагивать. Тогда он чуть подтолкнул его под локоть.

\- Найди себе удобное положение, - шепнул он.

Джон перестал дергать ногой и улыбнулся.

Когда на сцену вышла Натали Портман, чтобы объявить номинантов на премию за Лучшую Мужскую Роль Первого Плана, Шерлок глубоко вздохнул. Он даже предположить не мог, что уровень напряжения аудитории в зале дойдет до таких высот. Он глянул на Джона, который старался всем своим видом показать, что он спокоен, но на этот раз проваливался с треском. Джон встретился с ним взглядом. _Черт возьми, вот мы и добрались_ , — говорило выражение его лица. Шерлок улыбнулся и сжал его руку. Операторы были готовы заснять реакцию всех пяти номинантов, пока Натали говорила вводную речь. И вот настал час.

Она произнесла имена всех пяти актеров. После каждого имени на экране показывали короткий клип с эпизодом из фильма. Эпизод Шерлока был взят из сцены, когда между Бенджамином и Марком шла ссора. А эпизод Джона был взят из той, в которой Марк нашел тело своего брата.

\- И Оскар достается...

Никогда еще для Шерлока время, пока открывался конверт, не тянулось настолько бесконечно долго.

Натали посмотрела на карточку и улыбнулась:

\- Джон Ватсон за фильм «Незнакомец».

На долю секунды у Шерлока образовалась некая пустота в сознании, взрыв аплодисментов и радостные вскрики — все потерялось в белом облаке облегчения, радости и гордости. И до того, как он успел осознать свои движения, он обнаружил себя стоящим на ногах и крепко обнимающим Джона. Тот, в свою очередь, тяжело и резко выдохнул, не веря в происходящее. Когда Шерлок отстранился, все, что он мог видеть — это лицо Джона, светящееся от счастья. Тот сжал его руку и направился к сцене. Передача Оскара заняла около пяти секунд.

Аплодисменты не стихали. С нескрываемым удивлением Шерлок смотрел, как все встали со своих мест. Без сомнения, предполагалось, что лучшего актера года будут приветствовать стоя, но сегодня этот зал был заполнен элитой Голливуда, и все они чествовали Джона Ватсона - человека, в таланте которого он сам когда-то усомнился. Как же он ошибался. Как все они ошибались.

Натали передала статуэтку Джону, а потом с нескрываемым энтузиазмом обняла его. Когда она отпустила его, он подошел к микрофону. Он стоял там и смотрел на статуэтку так, как будто бы она могла взорваться в его руках. Восклицания и аплодисменты еще какое-то время продолжались. Наконец все успокоились и заняли свои места.

\- О, боже, - произнес Джон таким пьяным от счастья тоном, что все снова засмеялись. - Я не... боже, да у меня столько имен и так мало времени. Итак, если покороче, то, если вы получили чек с зарплатой за этот фильм, то я говорю вам спасибо! Молли, тебе за то, что ты вложила в мои уста такие прекрасные слова, моей сестре Гарри - самому лучшему в мире ассистенту и моей невероятному менеджеру Ирэн, которая за последние несколько месяцев стала нашим героем... Боже, я просто не верю, это реально происходит? - он тряхнул головой. - Мне повезло, у меня была хорошая карьера, но не каждый день таким парням, как я, достается шанс реабилитировать себя. Энг поверил в меня и взял в этот фильм. Я надеялся, что у меня внутри будет все для этой роли, и тот факт, что вы подтверждаете это... для меня так много значит, - он помедлил, глядя на статуэтку. - Знаете, держать это в руках... когда я представлял себе подобное... я думал, что это будет большая честь, и так и есть. Я думал, что для меня это будет важным, так и есть. Но это не может сравниться с тем, что этот фильм уже дал мне, и с тем, что это уже значит для меня. Что это значит для стольких людей... Я даже не могу передать вам, насколько это важно для всех нас. И, конечно, я должен поблагодарить... - он сделала паузу и глянул на долю секунды в сторону, покусывая губу. Шерлок сглотнул комок, образовавшийся у него в горле. Джон снова посмотрел вперед. - Это не только моя награда, но и Шерлока тоже, потому что без него я бы не справился. Я горд и благодарен за то, что могу разделить эту награду с ним. Почти так же, как я горд и благодарен ему за то, что могу разделить с ним свою жизнь, - он перевел дыхание и опустил глаза. В зале воцарилось гробовое молчание. Все понимали, что Джону сейчас нелегко. - Шерлок, что бы ни сделал для меня это фильм, самое главное это то, что он свел меня с тобой, - на последних словах его голос прозвучал неровно. Сердце Шерлока часто забилось, и, дрожа, он сделал вдох, чувствуя, что его глаза стали влажными. Джон сжал статуэтку Оскара. - Спасибо всем вам, это честь для меня.

Зазвучала музыка, Джон начал уходить со сцены вместе с Натали, которая обняла его и взяла под руку. Шерлок вжался в подлокотники кресла, чтобы усмирить свой пыл и перестать следить за каждым движением Джона. Трансляция была прервана на рекламу. Он почувствовал на своем плече чью-то руку, и, обернувшись, увидел, что это Энг.

\- Поздравляю. Он действительно заслужил это, - сказал Энг.

\- Да, это так, - ответил Шерлок.

Как раз в это время на месте Джона появился сит-филлер. Шерлок уставился в пустоту, размышляя над тем, сколько времени пройдет до тех пор, пока он сможет увидеть Джона и прикоснуться к нему. Была объявлена награда за лучшую картину, а Джона еще около часа будут терзать журналисты. Шерлок все сидел и прокручивал сценарии того, как он может просочиться в комнату для прессы, но он в любом случае не хотел украсть этот момент победы, которым наслаждался Джон.

Никогда бы он не подумал, что с таким нетерпением будет ждать вечера после церемонии, ведь тогда он сможет наконец-то быть с Джоном. А ради этого можно было вытерпеть все что угодно.

***

Джон не помнил, как поднимался на сцену. Едва ли помнил, как произносил речь, и понятия не имел, что именно говорит. Все, что врезалось в память – он смотрит перед собой, на Шерлока, сидящего в первом ряду. Уход со сцены тоже не оставил в сознании воспоминаний, но вот он стоял за кулисами, его обнимала Натали, а в руке он сжимал что-то тяжелое. 

\- Как же я рада, что ты победил, - сказала она, а затем отстранилась, слегка покачнувшись на носках. – Я очень на это надеялась, но понятия не имела, что будет, ведь Джим обошел тебя на награждении SAG. 

Джон уставился на статуэтку.

\- Поверить не могу, что действительно ее получил, - ошарашенно сознался он. – Что я там говорил? Ничего неприличного не выдал? Совершенно не помню, все как в тумане. 

\- Ты произнес отличную речь. Искреннюю, от чистого сердца. Шерлок прослезился. 

\- Шерлок? – недоверчиво уточнил он. – Мой Шерлок? 

\- По нему было видно, как он тобой гордится, - Натали сжала его предплечье. – Джон, тебе аплодировали стоя.

\- _Стоя?_

\- Ну да, - она улыбнулась. – Надеюсь, после такого страхи за будущую карьеру улягутся. 

\- Хотелось бы. Да, получить такую поддержку – здорово, и я этому очень рад, но мы ведь с тобой знаем, что овация на вручении Оскара вовсе не означает, что тут же появятся предложения. 

\- Но теперь ты оскаровский лауреат. Этого уже не отнять. 

Улыбнувшись, Джон снова посмотрел на свой – свой! – Оскар. 

\- Точно. Ведь так? 

\- Надеюсь, ты уже готов отправиться к журналистам?

\- Дождусь, когда объявят лучший фильм, и пойду. 

Натали чмокнула его в щеку и ушла. Джон остался в обществе помощников и рабочих сцены. В просвет между кулисами ему виден был зал и, к счастью, то место, где сидел Шерлок – чинный, скрестивший ноги. Кресло рядом с ним занимал сит-филлер.

Зал наполнила торжественная музыка, а затем на сцену поднялся, чтобы объявить победителя в номинации «Лучший фильм», Мартин Скорсезе. Он зачитывал список номинантов (в этом году их было семь), к каждому из них демонстрировался на большом экране отрывок. Для «Незнакомца» выбрали одну из самых любимых сцен Джона: Марк знакомил Бенджамина со своими родителями. Полный юмора и подспудно кипящего недоверия и напряжения, сложный в работе эпизод. 

Барабанная дробь.

\- И Оскар получает фильм… «Артист»!

Джон вздохнул. Если уж и выбирать картину, которой проиграешь – то только эту. Они оба, и он, и Шерлок, были от нее в восторге. Этот вечер наградил их многим, но самым важным (по крайней мере, для Джона) стало то, как хорошо приняли их фильм.

\- Мистер Ватсон, прошу следовать за мной, - сказал один из помощников. 

Следующий час, пролетевший, как в тумане, был полон ярких огней, фотовспышек и лавины вопросов. Журналисты наседали на него с еще большим, чем обычно, энтузиазмом. Как из-за «ошеломительного поворота событий» (не менее пяти просьб содержания прокомментируйте/дайте свою оценку/расскажите, что чувствуете по этому поводу), так и из-за «сенсационного перелома в актерской карьере» (объясните/обоснуйте причины/расскажите, что чувствуете по этому поводу). И это не говоря уже о вопросах касательно последствий его «личностных откровений» (Джон даже представить не мог, что на обсуждение этой темы можно попытаться выйти столькими способами). Кто-то спросил, что он думает о высказываниях Мориарти про «рекламный ход», кто-то о том, какие у него дальнейшие карьерные планы, а кто-то – что странно – поинтересовался, не смотрел ли Джон «Сентиментальную песню». 

Джону следовало быть начеку, но когда пресс-конференция почти закончилась, а никакой катастрофы так и не случилось, он совершил ошибку – позволил себе расслабиться. Очередной вопрос задала репортер одного из крупнейших блогов. И она едва сдерживала нетерпение.

\- Джон, собираетесь ли вы с Шерлоком пожениться?

Этот выстрел едва не попал в цель. Джон был на взводе, голову туманил успех, и он чуть было не выболтал все как на духу. _Да, собираемся. Если честно, то мы уже помолвлены. Шерлок сделал предложение, когда мы собирались на церемонию, и я тут же согласился._ К счастью, он вовремя прикусил язык. Такую бомбу, не поговорив с Шерлоком и Ирэн, сбрасывать нельзя. Первый его простит, но вот мысль о том, чтобы настроить против себя Ирэн, пугала. Джон попытался найти достойный ответ.

\- На то, чтобы обдумать этот шаг, у нас практически не было времени, - сказал он. – Спросите меня через месяц, когда мы немного переведем дух. 

Наконец-то с допросом было покончено. Ирэн появилась в дверях, как только пришла пора закругляться, а стоило им убраться подальше от журналистов, бросилась Джону на шею и крепко обняла. 

\- Джон, ты просто чудо! Никогда, никогда больше не стану тебя заставлять делать то, чего ты не хочешь. 

\- Посмотрим, надолго ли тебя хватит, - рассмеялся он, похлопывая ее по спине. 

\- Дай глянуть, - Ирэн потянулась к статуэтке и, получив ее, взвесила на руке. – Джон, я в курсе, что ты так не считаешь, но ты заслуживаешь этой награды, как никто другой. 

\- Шерлок заслуживает ее больше, чем я. Моя роль удалась благодаря тому, как он играл свою.

\- А по-моему, ты недооцениваешь влияние _своей_ игры на _его._ Уверена, будь он здесь, обязательно бы тебе об этом напомнил. 

\- А где он? – Джон огляделся. Единственное, чего он сейчас хотел, сгрести Шерлока за отвороты пиджака и поцеловать у всех на глазах. Так крепко, чтобы у того из головы вылетело вбитое элитной гимназией безупречное произношение. 

\- Ждет нас в лобби. Пошли, ты же к нему до смерти хочешь, - Шерлока, общавшегося с Роном Говардом в том конце зала, Джон увидел сразу же, едва поднялся по лестнице следом за Ирэн, а тот заметил его появление почти в ту же секунду и, извинившись, распрощался со своим собеседником. Они встретились посреди лобби, и Шерлок крепко прижал Джона к себе. Тот вздохнул, наконец-то спускаясь с небес на землю. 

\- Я выиграл, - на большее, чем простые фразы, он сейчас был не способен. 

\- Знаю, Джон. Я же говорил тебе, что так и будет, - отстранившись, Шерлок посмотрел на него с улыбкой. – А ты мне не верил.

\- Нет, не верил, - Джон рассмеялся. – Урок мне на будущее, да? – он поднял взгляд на Шерлока, немного сам не свой от переполнявших его чувств. – То, что я сказал там, на сцене – правда. От первого до последнего слова. Точнее, мне так кажется, ведь я почти не помню, что именно говорил.

\- Знаю, что правда. Ты всегда говоришь именно то, что думаешь, и ты заслужил эту награду. Не только за роль, но и за то, кем являешься сам. Ты заслуживаешь всего самого лучшего, что только может быть, - Шерлок умолк, слегка ошарашенный своими же словами, и у Джона возникло подозрение, что, дожидаясь его, тот успел пропустить пару бокалов. 

\- Всего самого лучшего, что только может быть? – улыбнулся он. 

\- Да. 

\- Лучше того, что уже случилось, быть просто не может. 

Шерлок кивнул.

\- Ты получил Оскар. 

Джон покачал головой.

\- Я встретил тебя. 

Шерлок уставился на него, ошеломленно и потерянно. Точь-в-точь ребенок, которому вдруг сообщили, что Санта-Клаус все-таки существует. Джон широко улыбнулся и, притянув его к себе, поцеловал. Все вокруг таращились на них, но ему было решительно на это наплевать. Если он хочет поцеловать любимого человека в театре «Кодак», то он, черт подери, это сделает.

_Потому что я – лауреат Оскара, я делаю то, что хочу, и катитесь все к черту._

 

***

 

Будучи актером, Джон на собственном опыте знал, что это такое – стать знаменитостью, и как это – когда все вдруг набиваются в друзья, но таких масштабов это не приобретало еще ни разу. Неужели людям, вроде того же Джорджа, от вот этого всего и минуты покоя нет? Да как они вообще с этим справляются? 

Быть «гвоздем программы», однако, – как это принято называть – ему еще не приходилось, но именно с этим им с Шерлоком пришлось столкнуться на вечеринке Governor’s Ball. Их появление встретили шквалом аплодисментов. Джон под наплывом эмоций потрясал Оскаром в воздухе, как будто одержавший победу боец на ринге, но затем со статуэткой пришлось расстаться. 

\- Не хочется мне ее выпускать из рук, - признался он, оказавшись с Шерлоком у стенда граверов. – А что если все решат, что это жуткая ошибка, и не отдадут ее? 

\- На нем просто сделают гравировку с твоим именем, - Шерлок обнял Джона за плечи. – И тут же отдадут, честно, - несколько гостей, стоявших рядом и слышавших этот обмен репликами, широко им улыбнулись. – Он твой, насовсем. Ты ведь хочешь, чтобы на нем стояло твое имя, разве нет? 

Со вздохом Джон тоскливо уставился на статуэтку.

\- Да, наверное, - состроив мрачную физиономию, он отдал Оскар, и вместе с Шерлоком отправился на ужин. 

В прошлом, оказываясь на подобных вечеринках (и даже дважды на этой самой), он всегда завидовал тем знаменитостям, которые, будучи на вершине славы или могущества, могли позволить себе просто сидеть на месте, предоставляя всем остальным соперничать за личное общение с ними. Сам он всегда был как раз из этих самых остальных, но теперь даже при желании не смог бы покинуть столик. Стоило только подобной мысли промелькнуть в голове, как тут же рядом материализовывался еще один желающий поздравить и обнять. Или фотограф. Или официант с очередной тарелкой. 

Задержаться им, однако, не позволила Ирэн. Оказывается, их появление было обещано на вечеринке Элтона Джона, а затем на Vanity Fair. Так что не успел Джон приступить к добавке совершенно невероятного десерта, как его уже потащили к дверям Гарри и Салли, да так быстро, что даже толком попрощаться ни с кем не удалось. 

Последним пунктом программы на сегодня была вечеринка Vanity Fair. Здесь куда меньше ели и рисовались, но куда больше выпивали, танцевали и сплетничали. И вновь все и каждый стремились подойти к столику, где сидели Шерлок и Джон, а в идеале – чтобы их вместе сфотографировали. Показателем того, насколько возрос их статус, стало то, что Джордж со своей девушкой, подойдя к их столику, спросил, можно ли будет присоединиться.

\- Ночка та еще, верно? – спросил он, опускаясь на свободный стул. 

\- Я пока что не до конца поверил, что это все не галлюцинация, - ответил Джон. 

Джордж взял его Оскар, оглядел свежую гравировку.

\- Ну, на нем стоит твое имя, - сказал он, и все рассмеялись. Джон придвинулся к Шерлоку. Они сидели рука в руке, и никогда раньше, будучи с ним на людях, Джон не чувствовал себя настолько раскованно. Что ж, похоже, статуэтка и бурные овации в придачу помогли окончательно стряхнуть остатки неловкости. 

В толпе показалось знакомое лицо.

\- Джон! – окликнула Сара, пробираясь к их столику.

Он просиял и вскочил, обнимая ее. По пятам за Сарой следовала Антея, и обе они смотрелись просто сногсшибательно.

\- Привет, родная, - сказал Джон. – Мне жаль, что сегодня – не твой вечер. 

Сара вздохнула.

\- Знаю, мне полагается быть благодарной и говорить, что номинация уже большая честь, но – к черту это. Я разочарована, и я совершенно не стесняюсь в этом признаться. Зато твоя победа это окупает. Господи, Джон, твоя речь была просто… я носом хлюпала, и многие вокруг тоже. 

\- Придется поверить тебе на слово. Сам-то я едва ли ее помню, - Джон поцеловал Антею в щеку. – Рад видеть вас здесь. Вместе, - последнее он подчеркнул голосом.

Сара кивнула. Она буквально светилась.

\- На церемонию мы пошли по отдельности. Пока я еще не готова столкнуться с вопросами. Мы не делали никаких заявлений и не собираемся выпускать пресс-релиз. Просто с этого момента мы – пара, а все остальные могут думать что угодно. Можно сказать, вы нас воодушевили, - с этими словами она глянула на Шерлока, о чем-то говорившего с Хавьером Бардемом. 

\- Иногда мне хочется, чтобы у нас с ним была роскошь разобраться с камин-аутом без такой суматохи, но в итоге я все равно рад, что мы выбрали путь «разрубить узел одним махом». Покончили со всем и сразу. 

\- К Элтону не собираетесь? 

\- Вообще, мы только что оттуда. И здесь тоже не задержимся. У меня назавтра было предварительно намечено два эфира с утра. Забавно. Соглашаясь, я не верил, что стану лауреатом, и придется на них идти. Чтобы успеть на прямой эфир «С добрым утром, Америка», придется вставать в жуткую рань. А вечером нужно будет появиться на шоу Джея Лено. На самом деле, мне бы просто хотелось завтра валяться дома и ничего не делать, но, похоже, новое пресс-папье того стоит. 

\- Тебе весь телефон оборвут, - рассмеялась Сара. 

Джон слегка помрачнел.

\- Было бы неплохо для разнообразия. 

\- Все так ужасно? – понизив голос, спросила она. 

\- Ну, ничего хорошего. Несколько проектов «отвалились», пара кастинг-директоров вдруг перестала отвечать на звонки. Шерлок будет занят в сериале о Тесле, но у меня пока что… пусто с ролями. 

\- Нужен всего один проект, Джон. Всего один, и это докажет, что тебя не нужно списывать со счетов, пусть теперь ты и живешь с мужчиной. 

\- Все дело в том, чтобы этот проект получить, - он улыбнулся через силу. – Ладно, давай не будем о делах. Как там ваша очаровательная малышка? 

 

***

 

Сидевший у барной стойки Шерлок бросил взгляд на часы. Едва миновала полночь, и он знал, что скоро отправится домой вместе с Джоном. У того завтра были ранние съемки, а у Шерлока на него – свои планы, которые он намерен был претворить в жизнь до того, как оба они заснут. 

Не то чтобы вечер был совершенно невыносимым. Джон определенно был гвоздем программы. Абсолютно все горели желанием поздравить его, чмокнуть в щеку, пожать руку и сообщить, что он просто отлично сыграл… но не было ни единой просьбы созвониться насчет участия в проекте, ни одного вопроса, а не заинтересует ли Джона находящийся в разработке сценарий. На вечеринках, подобной этой, где с равным успехом и праздновали, и обзаводились полезными знакомствами, такие разговоры были в порядке вещей. Джон, похоже, упустил это из виду, но, с другой стороны, он на подобных мероприятиях бывал куда реже Шерлока. И будь он проклят, если сболтнет хоть слово и испортит Джону праздник, которого тот заслуживает.

\- Подумать только, какое блаженное выражение лица. О своем ненаглядном задумался? 

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- А если и так? – он обернулся к Мориарти, который даже в этот час, когда большинство мужчин хотя бы ослабило галстуки, оставался все таким же собранным и лощеным. Шерлока, однако, этот фасад не обманул: глаза и легчайшая неуверенность в произношении выдавали, сколько на самом деле тот выпил, а на лбу Мориарти залегли напряженные складки. – Когда думаешь о «своем ненаглядном», полагается выглядеть счастливым, верно? Хотя откуда тебе знать? У тебя ведь его никогда не было. 

Джим облокотился на барную стойку.

\- Журналисты называют это шокирующим поворотом событий, - вкрадчиво-шелковым тоном сообщил он.

\- Я был слишком занят, чтобы обращать внимание на прессу. Праздновал победу Джона. 

\- На голосовании его пожалели, что неудивительно. Его ведь раз за разом обходил другой номинант. Так что сантименты были целиком на его стороне. 

\- И почему бы это сантиментам быть на его стороне, Джим? Быть может, потому, что все почувствовали _несправедливость_ в том, что его обходил тот номинант, который поливал своего соперника грязью на национальном канале? Если так, то едва ли эти самые сантименты можно счесть неоправданными. 

Джима, похоже, этот выпад совершенно не задел. Он покачал головой, будто выражая сочувствие некому трагичному событию.

\- Мне больно видеть тебя таким, Шерлок. Когда-то ты был той силой, с которой приходилось считаться. Был у руля. Был независим. Тебя не заботили никакие сторонние соображения. Единственное, чему ты служил – работа, а единственным твоим хозяином было искусство. Нельзя быть слугой двух господ, Шерлок. Боюсь, что ты, увы, потеряешь сам себя в этих… чувствах, - поежившись, он наклонился ближе. Всякая приветливость исчезла, теперь в его глазах была лишь подлинная жестокость. – Карьера твоего Джона обречена, мы с тобой оба это понимаем. Я знаю слишком многих в этом городе, Шерлок, и я знаю слишком много о том, что они из себя представляют. Для него не найдется роли. Его вышвырнут за борт, и тебе придется поддерживать его на плаву, пока не вышвырнут за борт и тебя. Как по-твоему, долго ли тогда протянет ваша крохотная революционная любовь? 

Шерлок поднял бокал.

\- Пока смерть не разлучит нас, - сказал он. – А Джон – из той породы людей, что держат слово, - он ушел, довольный нанесенным _coup de grace_ , но чем дальше он удалялся от Джима, тем сильнее становилось беспокойство. _Твою мать, что я натворил?_

Джон встретил его на полпути к их столику.

\- Вот ты где. Похоже, тебе достался бармен-копуша, какого еще свет не видывал! 

\- Столкнулся с нашим старым другом Джимом.

Джон возвел глаза к потолку.

\- Думаю, теперь я могу спокойно махнуть на него рукой. 

\- Кажется, я проболтался ему, что мы помолвлены. 

Улыбка Джона примерзла к лицу.

\- Эм, - он медленно выдохнул. – Просто… взял и сказал?

\- Не прямо. Скорее намекнул. 

\- Признаюсь, не с ним бы я хотел делиться этой новостью в первую очередь. 

\- Знаю. Мне жаль, родной.

Джон пожал плечами. 

\- Ну, не то чтобы мы планировали держать это в тайне. Просто чем скорее сообщим Ирэн, тем лучше. 

\- Кажется, я по-прежнему устраиваю незапланированные срывы, после чего у нас не остается никаких иных вариантов.

\- Твои срывы толкают нас туда, куда мы и сами хотели пойти, так что не нужно самобичевания.

Шерлок улыбнулся. 

\- Твоя способность с улыбкой принимать и разбираться с последствиями моей временами невозможной социальной глухоты, не перестает меня поражать. 

\- У тебя есть и положительные качества. 

Шерлок оглядел его с головы до пят.

\- Кажется, я забыл сказать, что ты смотришься прекрасно, как никогда. 

Джон слегка порозовел.

\- Спасибо. Быть в обществе кого-то столь сногсшибательного, как ты, несколько царапает самолюбие.

\- Даже если бы я принимал в расчет собственную привлекательность – пусть это и не так, – подобные вещи со временем уходят в прошлое. Ты же обладаешь теми качествами, которые так и останутся неизменными… а я пожинаю плоды этого каждый день.

Джон сжал его ладонь.

\- Это верно для каждого из нас, до конца жизни, - сказал он.

\- Да, - Шерлок улыбнулся и притянул его к себе. Он ощутил, как обхватила его рука Джона, и закрыл глаза. Все мысли о Мориарти, Оскаре, проблемах с карьерой ушли, растворились. Остались лишь он сам, Джон и та вдруг открывшаяся перед ними дорога, по которой они пойдут вместе. 

 

***

 

Домой ехали молча. После какофонии, заполнявшей последние двенадцать часов, лимузин казался тихим пристанищем. Они не говорили ни слова, просто сидели, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Шерлок обнимал Джона за плечи, а тот положил ладонь ему на бедро и поглаживал большим пальцем шерстяную ткань. Когда лимузин остановился у особняка, он вздохнул.

\- Наконец-то дома, - сказал он и покрутил в руке свой Оскар. – Куда его поставить? 

\- Куда захочется. 

\- Нужно попросить переслать сюда из Лондона твой, можно будет сделать подпорки для книг. 

Шерлок рассмеялся.

\- А меня всегда так и подмывало им дверь подпирать.

\- А если я приделаю к нему цепочку и на шею повешу, уже чересчур будет? – поинтересовался Джон, когда они шагнули через порог.

\- На твоей шее это скажется не лучшим образом, - нагнувшись, Шерлок прижался губами к ее основанию. – А я очень люблю твою шею, - промурлыкал он, понизив голос – вернейший способ переключить мысли Джона на секс.

Застонав, Джон поставил статуэтку на столик в прихожей, развернулся и, обхватив лицо Шерлока ладонями, крепко его поцеловал. Он прижался теснее, втянул нижнюю губу Шерлока в рот, а затем слегка отстранился. 

\- Боже, я об этом весь вечер мечтал, - прошептал он, задевая его губы своими. – В жизни тебя сильнее не хотел.

\- Ты сегодня герой дня, - тихим, интимным тоном произнес Шерлок. – Можешь делать со мной все, что угодно. 

\- Все? – Джон улыбнулся так, будто сейчас было Рождество, а под елкой обнаружился огромный подарок. – Могу делать все, что пожелаю? 

\- Ты же сказал, что я – твоя лучшая награда за этот фильм. 

Джон посерьезнел.

\- Так и есть. 

Обняв его, Шерлок вновь прижался губами к его губам. Он целовал Джона не торопясь, именно так, как тому нравилось больше всего, чередуя жадные объятия и короткие быстрые касания губ с глубокими, затяжными поцелуями. Положив ладонь Джону на ягодицу, он медленно ее сжал, а затем провел ртом по щеке к уху.

\- Отведи меня в постель, Джон. Ты и так заставил меня ждать. 

Джон взял его за руку, потянул к лестнице, и Шерлок, почувствовав, как тот улыбается, последовал за ним. При мысли о том, как именно они смогут довести друг друга до безумия, в животе затрепетало предвкушение. Остановившись на верхней ступеньке, Джон обернулся к нему и, воспользовавшись тем, что сейчас оказался выше, наклонился поцеловать, заставив слегка откинуться назад. Затем отстранился и прошептал Шерлоку в губы:   
\- Жду не дождусь, когда мы поженимся, - после чего потянул в сторону спальни. 

Оказавшись там, Джон обернулся к Шерлоку, изогнул один уголок рта в улыбке – той самой, что, как он знал, всегда помогала добиться желаемого, - и провел руками по его груди. 

\- Ты бы знал, как трудно мне было смотреть на тебя в смокинге и держать руки при себе. Настоящая пытка. Единственное, что удержало меня от того, чтобы наброситься на тебя прямо там, у всех на глазах, мысль, что вечером я его с тебя сниму, - скользнув ладонями под пиджак, он стянул его с плеч Шерлока и притянул того к себе за галстук в очередной поцелуй, неторопливый и глубокий, а затем принялся расстегивать жилет. 

Шерлок стянул с Джона галстук-бабочку, а затем торопливо принялся расстегивать его рубашку. Пуговицы-запонки заскакали по полу. Выпустив Шерлока, Джон стряхнул с плеч собственный пиджак, а затем они оба, пошатываясь и хватаясь друг за друга, со смехом стянули туфли, наступая на задники. Обхватив Шерлока за бедра, Джон притянул его к себе, давая почувствовать натянувшую ткань брюк эрекцию.

\- Господи, что же ты со мной творишь, - сказал он, поглаживая ягодицу Шерлока и вновь целуя. 

\- Что _ты_ со мной творишь, - ответил тот, потянувшись к пуговицам его брюк. Джон расстегнул его рубашку и принялся покрывать поцелуями грудь, обводить языком соски. Втянув воздух, Шерлок выгнулся ему навстречу, опуская руки и давая стащить с себя рубашку окончательно. Переступив через соскользнувшие к щиколоткам брюки, Джон подтолкнул Шерлока к постели. По пути туда оба избавились от оставшейся одежды.

Толкнув Джона на кровать, Шерлок улегся на него, выдохнув от ощущения соприкосновения кожи, и приподнялся на локте, чтобы поцеловать – медленно, чувствуя, как отступает приступ поспешности, с которой они раздевали друг друга, - а затем отстранился. Подняв руку, Джон отвел прядки волос с его виска.

\- Иногда я только и думаю о том, как же сильна была вероятность того, что мы с тобой не встретимся, - признался он. – Чтобы мы оба попали на эти кинопробы, должно было совпасть столько всего. И таким неправильным кажется, что все это висело на таком тонком волоске. Что стоило мне тогда, в прошлом, изменить какую-нибудь мелочь, и я так бы никогда и не узнал, что именно упустил. 

\- У меня бывают те же мысли, пусть они и совершенно нелогичны.

\- Нелогичны? 

\- Именно. Да, наша встреча – итог большой цепи совпадений, и любые изменения могли бы привести к тому, что ее бы не было. Но то же самое можно сказать о любом другом событии в жизни. Невозможно узнать, что именно мы упустили из-за каких-то случайностей. Есть только здесь и сейчас. А у меня сейчас есть все, что мне нужно. 

Джон попытался улыбнуться, но у него дрожали губы.  
\- Боже, я люблю тебя так сильно… Мне… хотелось бы сказать это иначе, лучше. Красивей. 

\- Как бы ты это ни выражал, все равно будет красиво, - Джон на это улыбнулся, и Шерлок снова приник к его губам. Ответив на поцелуй, Джон перекатился, подминая его под себя, скользнул бедрами между его ног и обхватив член Шерлока, несколько раз по нему провел. Шерлок переплел их ноги, крепко стиснул его ягодицы и потянулся к нему навстречу, жадно целуя. 

\- Как ты меня сегодня хочешь? – прошептал он. – Все что угодно, просто скажи. 

\- Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, - задыхаясь, ответил Джон, перемежая слова с поцелуями и не прекращая медленных движений рукой по его члену. – Хочу оседлать тебя и заездить до изнеможения. Хочу, чтобы ты кончил. Хочу видеть твое лицо в этот момент и знать, что это я с тобой сделал. 

\- Черт, Джон, - выдохнул Шерлок, чувствуя, как захлестывает его волна беспомощного возбуждения. Джон улыбнулся, сполз ниже и быстро вобрал в рот его член. Застонав, Шерлок вцепился ему в волосы, все еще жесткие от нанесенного стилистом геля. – Мне казалось… что ты… наверное… боже… да, вот так… что ты захочешь… трахнуть меня. 

Продолжая ласкать его ртом, Джон издал длительное «м-м-м», а затем отстранился, раскрасневшийся, с влажными губами. 

\- Это на будущее, - с озорной улыбкой ответил он. – Я люблю чувствовать тебя в себе. Люблю, что это делает с тобой. И я люблю – я не зря употребил именно это слово – твой член, - и, наклонившись, снова обхватил член Шерлока ртом. 

\- Оххх… Джон, не перестарайся, а то тебе придется долго ждать, - выдохнул Шерлок, невольно мелко дергая бедрами вверх, навстречу его движениям. 

Отстранившись, Джон выпрямился, целуя живот Шерлока и его грудь.

\- Никакого ожидания, - рыкнул он, покусывая шею. – Я просто как следует тебя завел, для действительно хорошей поездки. 

Шерлок вытащил из ящика тюбик лубриканта, размазал немного субстанции по пальцам, и протолкнул их в Джона. Тот зашипел и подался навстречу проникновению.

\- Будет тебе поездка, Джон, - прошептал Шерлок ему на ухо. – А возможно, даже и куда больше, чем рассчитывал, - распределив смазку по своему члену, Шерлок отклонил его от живота, удерживая на месте, пока Джон медленно опускался сверху. Захлестнувшее ощущение жаркой тесноты, запаха Джона, его тела, рук, проводящих по груди и тихих звуков, когда тот начал двигаться, заставило Шерлока запрокинуть голову, вжимаясь затылком в подушки. 

\- Шерлок, - выдохнул Джон, откинув голову. – Да, вот так… - опустившись до самого конца, он качнул бедрами и хохотнул, увидев, как закатились при этом глаза Шерлока. – Нравится так, детка? – он повторил движение. 

\- Черт, - похоже, от всего словарного запаса Шерлока сейчас осталось только одно слово. Он крепко вцепился в подающиеся вперед-назад бедра Джона. Тот наклонился, прижался к его губам и опустился на колени, продолжая насаживаться на его член. Обвив Джона руками, Шерлок исступленно отвечал на поцелуй, а затем уперся ступнями в постель и толкнулся вверх. 

Из горла Джона вырвался беспомощный стон, и он стиснул зубы.

\- Да… боже, вот так, - пробормотал он. Шерлок толкнулся снова, уже сильнее, а Джон подался ему навстречу. Наконец они поймали нужный обоим ритм, и Джон крепко ухватился за изголовье кровати, чтобы можно было двигаться резче. Он не отрываясь смотрел на Шерлока, раскрасневшийся, задыхающийся, с поблескивающим испариной лицом – самое сексуальное зрелище на свете. Крепко сжав член Джона, тот принялся водить по нему рукой, чувствуя приближение собственного оргазма и желая, чтобы Джон кончил вместе с ним. 

Шерлок напрягся всем телом, с губ его срывались короткие и резкие выдохи.

\- Джон… я…

\- Да, давай, - прошипел тот. – Кончи в меня. Ты ведь близко? 

\- М-м-м… да… почти, - Шерлок ускорил движения руки, обводя большим пальцем головку, легчайшими прикосновениями, именно так, как больше всего нравилось Джону. – Кончи со мной. 

\- Да… я сейчас… Шерлок… да, ну же… давай! 

Шерлок выгнулся и кончил, не прекращая ласкать Джона, и тот сорвался за ним мгновением позже, вскрикнув и выплескиваясь ему на живот. На несколько секунд оба замерли, тяжело дыша, покачиваясь на волнах наслаждения, а затем Джон медленно расслабился, улыбнулся и со счастливым вздохом провел ладонью по влажной груди Шерлока. Тот снова и снова гладил его плечи и спину, сосредоточенно вглядываясь в расслабленное и блаженное лицо. 

\- Надеюсь, «поездка» удалась, - произнес он. 

Улыбнувшись, Джон вытянулся рядом и прижался к нему.

\- Отлично удалась, - сказал он. – Может, подождем полчасика и поменяемся местами? 

Шерлок посмотрел на время.

\- Звучит крайне соблазнительно, но у тебя через три с половиной часа прямой эфир. Лучше бы нам немного поспать. 

\- Я весь липкий. И ты тоже. 

Сев, Шерлок стянул Джона с постели.

\- В таком случае пойдем выясним, в какое время мы уложимся с душем. 

Уложились они, как оказалось, в очень короткий срок. Пять минут спустя оба, со все еще влажными волосами, уже были в кровати, под одеялом и обнимались. 

\- До сих пор не верю, что победил, - прошептал Джон. 

\- И не поверишь, пока не увидишь статуэтку при свете дня. Я помню это чувство, - Джон завозился, положил голову ему на грудь и прижался губами к ключице. – Кажется, сегодняшний день моей жизни как никогда близок к идеалу, - продолжил Шерлок. – Если идеал существует, пусть и в несколько преувеличенном значении.

Он почувствовал, как Джон улыбнулся. 

\- Идеал, значит?

\- Сам посуди. Я сделал тебе предложение, и ты согласился. Я видел, как ты победил в номинации, одержав верх над человеком, которого я презираю. Затем я слушал речь, в которой ты благодарил меня и говорил… говорил то, для чего требуется и мужество, и сердце, и что очень глубоко меня тронуло. Потом мы заехали на ряд вечеринок, где все голливудские знаменитости мели перед нами хвостами. И наконец, что не менее важно, я смог сделать то, что ты делаешь уже _не один месяц подряд._

Джон поднял голову и озадаченно нахмурился. 

\- И что же это? 

Шерлок оскалился. 

\- Трахнул оскароносца. 

Пару мгновений Джон непонимающе на него смотрел, а затем расхохотался как сумасшедший, уронив голову Шерлоку на грудь. А тот уже прекрасно усвоил – удержаться и не присоединиться к смеющемуся Джону Ватсону он решительно не в силах. Они хохотали так громко, что едва расслышали звук оповещения о новом СМС. Подхватив телефон, Шерлок открыл сообщение.

\- Что там? – спросил Джон. – Боже, прошу, пусть это будет что-то, с чем можно разобраться, не вставая с постели. 

\- Ссылка от Ирэн и подпись «лучшее фото вечера», - Шерлок открыл ссылку, и когда загрузилось изображение, у него перехватило дух. 

\- В чем дело? – Джон вытянул шею. Шерлок протянул ему сотовый, и он втянул воздух. На экране было фото, снятое на вечеринке Vanity Fair: они стояли обнявшись, закрыв глаза и выглядели совершенно счастливыми, Джон обхватывал Шерлока рукой за спину, и в ладони у него была крепко зажата золотая статуэтка. – Ты только посмотри на нас. 

\- Закажу себе экземпляр этой фотографии, - сказал Шерлок.

\- И я тоже, - коснувшись экрана, Джон увеличил изображение. – Мы здесь такие счастливые. 

Выключив и убрав телефон, Шерлок посмотрел Джону в глаза.

\- Камера не лжет, - сказал он. 

 

***

Вот тут http://archiveofourown.org/works/225563/chapters/471103 в конце главы очень красивый арт к этой главе.

***

_Примечания переводчиков:_

_1\. Сит-филлер - человек, нанятый занимать пустые места в зале. На церемониях (пока звезда вышла со своего места), или в театральные залы (если билеты плохо продаются и в зале не хватает публики)._

_2\. «Сентиментальная песня» (англ. Torch Song Trilogy) — фильм-драма режиссера Пола Богарта, экранизация одноименной пьесы Харви Фирштейна. http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Сентиментальная_песня_(фильм) Как по мне, так неудивительно, что Джона спросили _

_3\. Governor’s Ball - первая из вечеринок после церемонии, которую посещают актеры. Помимо этой есть еще вечеринка Vanity Fair и благотворительная, устраиваемая Элтоном Джоном._


	20. Глава 19

[Из ток-шоу «60 минут», запись от 27 мая 2012 года.]

[В студии программы «60 минут» тележурналист Лесли Шталь на фоне большого плаката со знаменитой фотографией, на которой Шерлок и Джон стоят в обнимку.]

Лесли Шталь: Сегодня с нами два наиболее популярных актера нашего поколения. Один из них — оскароносный актер с классическим образованием, известный своим участием в драматических фильмах и независимых киноработах. Другой — звезда романтических комедийных сериалов. До прошлого года красная ковровая дорожка для этих актеров была «бесцветной»: кассовые сборы от фильмов с их участием были небольшими, а многообещающие проекты проваливались. Они оба нуждались в обновлении, им нужен был фильм, отличный от всего того, что они делали раньше. И такой проект был предложен режиссером Энгом Ли. Им стал фильм «Незнакомец», которому предрекали грандиозный успех на премии Оскар. Однако неожиданный роман между двумя ведущими актерами Шерлоком Холмсом и Джоном Ватсоном перехватил все внимание общественности на себя. Сегодня наш корреспондент Диана Сойер берет первое интервью у семейной пары Джона Ватсона и Шерлока Холмса.

[На экране кадры того, как Диана Сойер прогуливается с Шерлоком Холмсом и Джоном Ватсоном возле их дома в Сассексе, Англия. Джон и Шерлок держатся за руки.]

Диана: Поздравляю вас с вашим бракосочетанием!

Шерлок: Спасибо.

Джон: Наша церемония проходила вон там. [показывает на сад.] Было мило. В кругу очень близких людей.

Шерлок: Наша менеджер, правда, рвала и метала.

Диана: Она хотела привлечь внимание прессы?

Джон: Она хотела хоть чего-нибудь. Чего угодно. Но мы стояли насмерть. Пригласили только нескольких друзей и наши семьи.

Диана: Почему именно здесь?

Джон: Для нас это особое место. Мы проводили здесь много времени.

Диана: [закадровый голос, камера на Диане, на заднем плане Джон и Шерлок идут рядом друг с другом.] Джон Ватсон родом из бедной семьи, а Шерлок Холмс вырос в обеспеченной. Ватсон обучался актерскому мастерству на вечерних курсах, а Холмс получил лучшее образование, которое только можно было купить за большие деньги. И вот эти два таких разных актера, как по происхождению, так и по методам работы в кино, объединили свои усилия, чтобы создать то, что теперь принято считать современным шедевром кинематографа. Созданный ими фильм возродил их карьеры. Но никто из них не думал о том, что эта работа также изменит и их личную жизнь.

[Интерьер дома. Диана сидит в кресле напротив Шерлока и Джона, пара расположилась на диване. Они сидят рядом, не касаясь друг друга. Видно, что им удобно и комфортно.]

Диана: Джон, вы выросли в бедности.

Джон: Да.

Диана: Как этот опыт повлиял на вас?

Джон: Он научил меня ценить чувство уверенности в завтрашнем дне. Именно это стало движущей силой моей карьеры: поиск стабильной работы и постоянного дохода.

Диана: Какой была ваша первая работа?

Джон: Моей первой серьезной работой была служба в армии. Я мог поступить в университет, у меня были хорошие шансы. Но армия могла дать мне ту самую уверенность, в которой я так нуждался.

Диана: Как долго длилась ваша служба?

Джон: Четыре года. Я уже планировал карьеру в армии, но все резко изменилось из-за полученного мною ранения во время восстания в Драмкри. Время шло, и мне нужно было как-то устраивать свою жизнь. Тогда я решил поступить на вечерние курсы, желая стать электриком или кем-то еще в таком роде. А в результате поступил на курсы актерского мастерства.

Диана: Расскажите нам о своем первом актерском опыте.

Джон: На тех курсах я подружился с одной девушкой. 

Шерлок: Подружился? Насколько крепко?

Джон: Шшш, я вообще-то рассказываю историю. Так вот, она была на курсах по драме и как-то обмолвилась, что им там всегда не хватает мужчин. А потом спросила меня, играл ли я когда-нибудь в спектакле. Я, конечно же, никогда не играл, но мне показалось, что будет весело. И я решил поразвлечься. После прослушивания режиссер отвел меня в сторонку и спросил: «Ты уверен, что никогда раньше не делал этого?» Он сказал тогда, что я выглядел очень естественно, и в итоге отдал мне большую роль. [пауза] Но я никогда не был естественным ни в чем. [пауза] И мне никогда не говорили, что у меня к чему-то есть талант. Так все и завертелось. С первого дня репетиций, с того первого сценария, с той первой роли на сцене - я был захвачен этой работой.

Диана: А какой была ваша первая оплачиваемая работа?

Джон: О, господи... Дайте-ка вспомнить. Думаю, это был рекламный ролик местного дисконт-центра бытовой техники. Они заплатили мне двадцать фунтов, чтобы я сыграл восторженного покупателя посудомоечных машин.

Шерлок: Можете не стараться найти этот ролик онлайн. Я уже все перерыл, но ничего не смог найти.

Джон: Не понимаю, почему ты так страстно желаешь посмотреть его.

Шерлок: Это единственный недостающий экземпляр в моей коллекции твоих работ. Меня очень раздражает, что я не видел тот ролик. Очень.

Диана: Длинный путь был пройден от участия в рекламном ролике до награды киноакадемии. Как же вы проделали его?

Джон: Это все благодаря моему агенту - Майку Стемфорду. Я много работал в театре, потом начал получать небольшую работу на БиБиСи. За тот период мною было сыграно много ролей в качестве лучшего друга, бывшего парня и коллеги по работе. Мне казалось, что я смогу построить стабильную карьеру в роли актера с одним амплуа. То есть играть такого парня, на которого вы смотрите и понимаете, что определенно где-то его уже видели. Меня все устраивало. Но потом Майк заметил меня в одной из работ и решил, что я стану следующей большой знаменитостью. Так он мне сказал. И именно Майк привел меня на прослушивание к фильму «Перемотка».

Диана: Фильм, изменивший вашу карьеру.

Джон: Да.

Диана: «Перемотка» получила неожиданный успех, как в прокате, так и у критиков. За одну ночь вы стали знаменитостью. Каково это было?

Джон: Я никогда не думал, что «Перемотка» станет таким популярным фильмом. Считайте, что успех был сравним с эффектом фильма «Четыре свадьбы, одни похороны». Помните, когда непримечательный британский актер ситкома стал центром внимания мировой аудитории? Вот так и я стал следующим Хью Грантом. И неожиданно у меня появились _деньги._ Все, о чем я мог тогда думать, было: «Итак, что там у нас дальше?» 

Диана: Деньги давали вам ощущение той самой уверенности в завтрашнем дне. Это как-то изменило вас?

Джон: В действительности я никогда не был уверен в своем будущем. Ведь популярность могла исчезнуть за один миг. Поэтому я соглашался на каждый последующий фильм. И никогда не останавливался. Ни на минуту. Если бы я остановился, про меня тут же могли забыть. Люди могли прийти в себя и понять, что отдавали такие большие роли мне, обыкновенному непримечательному человеку.

Шерлок: Это просто нелепо.

Джон: Что?

Шерлок: Ты не такой. Ты не среднестатистический человек.

Джон: Ты не можешь быть объективным по отношению ко мне.

Шерлок: Но Академия со мной согласна, как и легионы твоих поклонников и почитателей. И я возражаю против идеи, что моя личная привязанность к тебе может повлиять на мои здравые рассуждения о твоих способностях.

Джон: [обращаясь к Диане] Да, он и правда постоянно так разговаривает.

Шерлок: Отвлекаешься, Джон.

Джон: Это потому, что ты перебиваешь.

Диана: [смеясь] Может, я зайду попозже?

Джон: Прошу прощения. Давайте вернемся к вашему вопросу.

Диана: Даже не знаю, я просто наслаждаюсь вашей перебранкой. 

Джон: Это хорошо, потому что она еще повторится сегодня.

Диана: Через четыре года после фильма «Перемотка» вы стали одним из тех голливудских актеров, чье участие в фильме априори гарантирует кассовый успех.

Джон: Мне все еще странно слышать такое о себе, потому что я никогда себя таковым не считал. Каждый раз, когда фильм с моим участием хорошо принимали, это становилось для меня неожиданностью.

Диана: Что же случилось? Почему после такого успеха и до момента появления «Незнакомца» ваша карьера стала угасать?

Джон: Хотел бы я дать вам хороший и четкий ответ. Думаю, я боялся забвения. Успех — это как благословение, но вместе с тем и проклятие. Гораздо хуже, на мой взгляд, добиться успеха и кануть в Лету, чем никогда не познать вкус победы. Поэтому я продолжал работать. Я должен был обеспечивать своих родителей, помогать им, помогать своим родственникам. Чувство долга превалировало. Это, конечно, была не лучшая мотивация для карьерного роста. По иронии судьбы, в итоге, я получил то, чего старался избегать. [он медлит] Если бы сценарий фильма «Незнакомец» не был подан мне на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой, не знаю, где бы я был сейчас.

Диана: Шерлок, у вас был другой жизненный старт.

Шерлок: Да, совершенно верно.

Диана: Ваша семья была весьма обеспечена.

Шерлок: Я никогда не думал о нашей семье в таком ключе по той простой причине, что наше окружение было гораздо более состоятельным. Дело в том, что мой отец был дипломатом, и мои родители знали многих людей, которые занимали гораздо более высокое положение. Так что в школе я всегда был последним из числа детей богатых родителей. 

[Джон смеется.]

Шерлок: Что?

Джон: Сложно себе представить, что ты _даже немного_ мог уступать кому-то в роскоши.

Шерлок: Как это ни удивительно, но такое легко представить, если мы говорим о школе Итон, куда ходят отпрыски из дворянских семей.

Джон: Что ж, я не знал.

Шерлок: Моя семья была с достатком, но богата исключительно своими связями, а не денежными накоплениями.

Диана: Когда именно вы решили посвятить себя актерскому ремеслу?

Шерлок: Я всегда всецело погружался в любое учение, оттачивая свое мастерство. У меня были и другие увлечения, но они были слишком заумными, чтобы рассматривать их в качестве профессиональной деятельности. Мне пришлось бы придумать новую профессию, чтобы иметь возможность хоть как-то реализовывать свои интересы. А актерство давало возможность постоянно совершенствоваться и держать себя в тонусе. Это можно сравнить с созданием некоего творения посредством мыслительной деятельности.

Диана: Ваша семья окружена вечными слухами, как будто бы вы все являетесь частью некой мировой тайны. 

Шерлок: Я уважаю частную жизнь своей семьи, поэтому не обсуждаю ничего, что было бы с ней связано.

Диана: Единственное, что мы знаем, это то, что у вас есть старший брат.

Шерлок: Верно. Он работает на... государственной службе. Но вы не упомянули одного крайне важного члена моей семьи. 

Диана: Кого?

Шерлок: Моего мужа.

[Джон краснеет и локтем подталкивает Шерлока. Шерлок дает ему сдачи, и они оба смеются.]

Диана: Приношу свои извинения.

Джон: Мы все еще свыкаемся с этим определением и, боюсь, слишком часто поэтому используем его.

Шерлок: Муж, передай мне соль.

Джон: А ты завел будильник, муж?

Шерлок: Муж, тебе не идет этот отвратительный джемпер.

Джон: Так, стоп. Это про какой джемпер ты сейчас говоришь? 

Шерлок: Да тот, со всеми этими рисунками прямо вот тут. [Показывает на область груди.]

Джон: Джемпер с рисунком в стиле Фейр Айл, который мне подарила сестра? Он же выполнен в традиционной технике вязки узоров, глубоко почитаемой в том месте, где когда-то жили мои предки. И он не отвратительный. _Муж._

Шерлок: Возможно, нам стоит обсудить это в другой раз, когда нас не будет снимать национальное телевидение.

Джон: Не волнуйся, они вырежут этот кадр.

Диана: Только через мой труп. [они смеются] Шерлок, поворотным моментом вашей карьеры стал фильм «Бесшумный». Вы можете рассказать, как он создавался?

Шерлок: Мне позвонили. Кажется, как раз после окончания RADA. Тогда я думал, что могу справиться с любой работой, которую мне подкинет Голливуд. Что я появлюсь с таким престижным образованием, сделаю пару ценных замечаний и завоюю свое место под солнцем. [пожимает плечами] Я был молод.

Диана: То есть все оказалось сложнее, чем вы предполагали?

Шерлок: Все оказалось иным. Мне приходилось буквально налету адаптировать свои методы работы, приспосабливаясь к новой стране и другим рабочим условиям. И все нужно было делать во время игры на скрипке.

Диана: Вы явно хорошо адаптировались. Ваша актерская работа в этом фильме принесла вам номинацию на Оскар.

Шерлок: Да.

Диана: Вы были удивлены?

Шерлок: Нет, не был. Я прочитал все отзывы в каждом издании города и знал, что все критики предсказывали мне победу. Мне было _приятно,_ но я не был удивлен. Так же, как я не был удивлен, когда в результате не выиграл. Я просто ничего не ожидал. В тот момент я расценил номинацию, как жест, приглашающий меня вступить в клуб. И я ценю то, что благодаря номинации у меня появилось больше возможностей.

Диана: Возможности, которыми вы по полной воспользовались в следующие года после номинации. И это привело вас к вашей оскароносной работе в фильме «Kanizsa». Как вы попали в этот фильм?

Шерлок: Режиссер был заинтересован в том, чтобы эту роль исполнил именно я, поэтому он просто отправил сценарий моему агенту. Я был не единственным претендентом, но, думаю, я идеально подходил под этот материал. В итоге режиссер тоже понял это. Работа была амбициозной.

Диана: Некоторые думают, что с вашей стороны участие в этом проекте было вызовом Оскару. Ведь фильм действительно был создан как будто специально для этой премии: история одного героя и роль, требующая максимальной отдачи.

Шерлок: Я слышал такое мнение. Если кто-то думает, что я согласился на ту роль, только чтобы заполучить Оскар, это их право. Со своей стороны могу честно признаться, что никогда не выбирал тот или иной проект с мыслью о каких бы то ни было наградах. Мои мысли всегда устремлены только к тем новым граням, которые я могу раскрыть в себе как актер, и к тому, насколько хорошо я смогу передать характер героя на экране. Меня волнует только работа.

Диана: Если все сводится к работе, то как вы объясните, что за последние годы ваша карьера пошла вниз?

Шерлок: Не думаю, что я смогу объяснить это. Таков уж этот бизнес. Никто не берется за проект, думая, что он обречен на провал. Некоторые фильмы, в которых я снимался после «Kanizsa»… не были приняты аудиторией. Некоторые на выходе оказывались не тем, на что я подписывался. Все это тоже бизнес, ничего не поделаешь.

Диана: Вы берете на себя какую-то личную ответственность как актер за те фильмы, которые не были столь удачными в прокате?

Шерлок: В то время я не брал никакой ответственности на себя. Оглядываясь назад, могу сказать, что тогда я был слишком упрямым при выборе работы.

Диана: В каком смысле?

Шерлок: Я могу быть... противоречивым. [Джон посмеивается.] Есть вероятность, что я мог соглашаться на некоторые заведомо провальные работы просто, чтобы доказать, что я не буду сниматься в фильмах, рассчитанных на массовую аудиторию. 

Джон: Другими словами, ты был выше того, чем занимался я.

Шерлок: Любой актер, который хочет делать фильмы одинаково хорошие как для критиков, так и для бюджета, должен найти баланс между зрительским интересом и своими актерскими возможностями. Джон и я, мы оба не могли найти этот баланс. Его больше интересовало внимание зрителей, а я уделял внимание актерским возможностям. Оба подхода были неверными.

Диана: Но это изменилось с появлением фильма «Незнакомец».

Джон: «Незнакомец» многое изменил.

Диана: Как вы оба попали в этот фильм?

Шерлок: Мой агент передал мне сценарий. Молли Хуппер писала историю, думая обо мне.

Джон: Я так и не получил прямого ответа от Энга на мой вопрос о том, что именно он разглядел во мне или как он понял по тем фильмам, в которых я снимался, что я подойду на эту роль, но мой агент сказал мне, что я должен прочитать сценарий. Сначала я не поверил. Мой агент еще тогда спросил меня, не станет ли для меня проблемой сыграть мужчину-гея, а я ответил, что сыграю любую роль, которую мне предложит Энг Ли.

Шерлок: После прочтения сценария я понял, что обязан быть в этом фильме.

Джон: Однако его энтузиазм поубавился, когда он узнал, что Энг хочет пригласить меня в качестве его партнера.

Диана: О, правда?

Шерлок: Увы, это так. Потому что я понимал, какие требования будут возлагаться на партнера по этому фильму и насколько плотно нам придется работать вместе.

Диана: У вас ведь репутация человека, с которым сложно работать.

Шерлок: [с невозмутимым лицом] Даже не могу предположить, почему. Мне кажется, я восхитителен. [Джон смеется.] Я хорошо знаю о своей репутации и не могу не согласиться с тем, что заслужил ее. Я не отличаюсь особой толерантностью и при работе крайне сконцентрирован. В результате я... не особо-то занятный партнер. К Джону я отнесся предвзято, что, как оказалось позднее, было несправедливой реакцией. Я думал, что он будет испытывать мое терпение, не только лично, но и как актер. Я хотел... вообще мне было _нужно_ , чтобы фильм стал успешным. Но у меня не было уверенности в том, что Джон справится со своей частью. Нужны были серьезные драматические способности, чтобы вытянуть роль.

Диана: Джон, вам тяжело слушать о том, как он про вас думал тогда?

Джон: Не особо. Для меня это уже не новость. Я привык к тому, что обо мне судили именно по моему участию в сериалах и комедиях. Но я сам был уверен в своих актерских способностях, хотя, признаюсь, не ожидал, что кто-то еще будет думать так же. [улыбается] Кроме того, теперь Шерлок думает иначе.

Диана: Многое поменялось между вами во время съемок фильма.

Шерлок: Это мягко сказано.

Диана: Тогда еще ни у кого из вас не было опыта отношений с мужчинами. То есть вы не идентифицировали себя как мужчину с нетрадиционной ориентацией?

Джон: Это непростой вопрос. К тому моменту я никогда не испытывал никаких романтических чувств к мужчинам, но, должен признаться, и с женщинами такое редко случалось. В прошлом я встречался с женщинами, с теми, кем был очарован, с кем мне было приятно проводить время. Но я ни в кого не влюблялся, пока не встретил Шерлока.

Шерлок: Что касается меня, то я не испытывал сильной привязанности к представителям обоих полов, пока не встретил Джона. Кажется, он является исключением из всех моих правил и из всех выводов, которые я сделал по отношению к себе. Я никогда не думал, что захочу разделить свою жизнь с кем-то. И нужно было еще постараться отыскать того, кто захотел бы разделить свою жизнь со мной.

Джон: Для всего мира тот факт, что я замужем за Шерлоком, означает, что я гей. И точка. Я принимаю этот ярлык, который на меня вешают, но я не считаю, что такое определение до конца верно.

Шерлок: Для меня подобные ярлыки не имеют никакого значения. Джон первый человек, которого я полюбил, и единственный, кого я буду любить. Так что ваш вопрос переходит в разряд теоретических. 

Джон: То есть мы не из тех, чьи лица могут красоваться на каких-нибудь плакатах в поддержку прав геев.

Диана: Но гей-сообщество однозначно вас приняло. 

Джон: Да, это так. [улыбается] Мы получили шестьдесят два приглашения стать ведущими гей-парада, который состоится в следующем месяце. Мы благодарны сообществу за то, что оно нас приняло, и за их поддержку. Если тот факт, что мы, будучи двумя известными актерами, открыто позиционирующими себя как геи, поможет в борьбе за права меньшинств - мы будем только рады. Но иногда я задаюсь вопросом, а имеем ли мы право служить подобным примером. Ведь у меня никогда не возникало проблем из-за своей ориентации, и я никогда не переживал из-за того, что меня привлекают мужчины. Просто однажды я посмотрел на Шерлока и понял, что люблю его. Разве это меняет то, кем я являюсь? Нет. Думаю, это то, что всегда было во мне. И пусть дальше эту тему развивают философы. А я полностью удовлетворен тем, что замужем за этим мужчиной, и благодарен стране, которая разрешает мне находиться в таком статусе.

Диана: [закадровый голос, крупный план Дианы, на заднем плане кадры того, как Джон и Шерлок снова прогуливаются по саду.] После рекламы мы услышим, как Джон и Шерлок рассказывают о своем опыте камин-аута, о премии Оскар и о том, как им живется в Голливуде в качестве семейной пары.

[РЕКЛАМА]

[Диана, Шерлок и Джон прогуливаются по территории возле их дома в Сассексе, Англия]

Диана: [закадровый голос] Джон и Шерлок скрывали свои отношения, чтобы не повлиять на прокатную судьбу фильма «Незнакомец». К сожалению, их тайна была раскрыта. За две недели до премьеры фильма, Шерлок совершил камин-аут во время пресс-конференции. Это неожиданное разоблачение вовлекло их в центр настоящего медийного урагана. Как раз накануне выпуска фильма, над которым они совместно работали.

[Камера показывает интерьеры дома. Диана сидит в кресле. Джон и Шерлок на диване.]

Диана: Джон, вас разозлил поступок Шерлока, когда он раскрыл ваши отношения?

Джон: Да. Но ровно до того момента, пока я не понял, почему он это сделал. И тогда я злился только на себя. Мне было тяжело осознавать, что я просто не замечал, с каким трудом ему удавалось держать все в себе, скрывая правду.

Диана: Реакция общественности оказалась более жесткой, чем вы ожидали, или менее?

Джон: Определенно менее жесткой.

Шерлок: Согласен.

Джон: Думаю, дело в том, что мы оба прокручивали в голове самые худшие сценарии и были готовы к тому, что люди станут устраивать демонстрации и сжигать чучела с нашими изображениями, что мы будем отлучены от церкви, что нас будут бойкотировать и станут обливать грязью или просто сдерут с нас кожу. И да, были те, кто говорил нам гадости, но в результате реакция публики волновала нас в наименьшей степени.

Диана: Вы до сих пор испытываете на себе отрицательную реакцию общественности?

Шерлок: О, безусловно. Нам постоянно приходят письма, в которых люди выплескивают на нас свою ненависть. На мероприятиях, которые мы посещаем, иногда устраиваются акции протеста, иногда слышим оскорбительные выкрики в свой адрес. Но ничего такого, чего бы мы не ожидали. И это все не идет ни в какое сравнение с той колоссальной поддержкой, которую мы ежедневно получаем.

Диана: Фильм «Незнакомец» превысил все ожидания, как по выручке, так и по положительным отзывам критиков. Вас не удивил такой успех? 

Джон: Не могу сказать, что я был удивлен, скорее я вздохнул с облегчением. Я знал, что это очень хороший фильм, но боялся, что людей слишком отвлечет вся эта медийная шумиха.

Диана: И здесь мы плавно подбираемся к Оскару.

Джон: Да.

Диана: Ваш восторг и связанная с этим реакция во время награждения стали основным событием вечера. Это и правда было для вас такой неожиданностью?

Шерлок: Я совсем не был удивлен. Это было логичным завершением процесса.

Диана: Неужели вы бы не удивились и своей победе?

Шерлок: Я считаю, что из нас двоих Джон - лучший актер.

Джон: О, боже, опять начинается. Это полная чушь. У Шерлока есть талант, которому я могу только позавидовать.

Шерлок: Есть вещи, над воплощением которых мне приходится усердно работать, а Джон делает их легко и непринужденно. 

Джон: Это все может продолжаться еще какое-то время. Но мой ответ на ваш вопрос — да. Я был удивлен. Потрясен, восхищен и, да, конечно, удивлен. Такие вот смешанные чувства.

Диана: Вашу речь часто цитировали в последующие дни. Вы сказали тогда, что из всего, что фильм вам дал, самое главное это то, что он свел вас с Шерлоком.

Джон: Все верно. «Незнакомец» пробудил во мне любовь к своей работе, благодаря ему я выиграл Оскар и получил шанс на новую карьеру. И все эти вещи, безусловно, очень важны для меня. Но это... [берет Шерлока за руку] Вот что придает всей моей жизни смысл. Вот что делает меня счастливым. Это навсегда. 

Диана: Вы так уверенно говорите об этом.

Джон: Потому что я уверен.

Диана: Шерлок, ваша реакция на победу Джона тоже вызвала бурю обсуждений.

Шерлок: Не могу понять, из-за чего. Кажется, людей поразило то, что они увидели внешнее проявление моей реакции на событие. Но, с другой стороны, а когда еще мне выражать свои истинные эмоции, если не в тот момент, когда мужчина, которого я люблю, получает Оскар.

Диана: Каково это было - видеть его на той сцене?

Шерлок: Как только я осознал, насколько Джон одарен, то сразу захотел, чтобы весь мир увидел и понял это. Мне хотелось, чтобы все узнали, насколько они заблуждались на его счет. Так же, как заблуждался я. По мере того, как крепли мои чувства к нему, менялось и мое желание. Я хотел видеть его счастливым и признанным актером. И вот мое желание воплотилось именно в тот момент, когда я увидел, что Джон держит в руках статуэтку. А когда я услышал то, что он тогда сказал... [обдумывает] По правде сказать, это ведь я счастливец. Бог наградил меня тем, что я могу быть с таким преданным, честным, порядочным, необыкновенным и одаренным человеком. Джон в свою очередь должен терпеть различные оттенки моего характера. И раньше я все время боялся, что однажды утром он проснется и поймет, что ему это все надоело. Тогда бы и была поставлена точка.

[Джон смотрит в сторону, часто моргая.]

Диана: Джон, о чем вы сейчас думаете?

Джон: О том, что, несмотря на всю свою гениальность, он настоящий тупица.

Шерлок: Заметь, я сказал «раньше боялся». Я рационалист, и Джон вышел за меня по своей доброй воле. Однако, несмотря на то, что я все еще считаю, что в нашей паре все сливки достаются мне, я понимаю, что Джон серьезно воспринимает наши отношения.

Джон: Совершенно серьезно. И ты это знаешь. Я тебе сто раз говорил.

Шерлок: Знание этого и вера в то, что ты говоришь — это две диаметрально противоположенные вещи.

Диана: Расскажите нам о том, что происходило в первые недели после Оскара.

Джон: Следующий день после премии был каким-то сумасшедшим. Я должен был принять участие в записи двух передач, в прямом эфире, причем безбожно раннем по времени эфире. А вечером принимал участие в ток-шоу Лено. То есть у меня еле хватало времени, чтобы вздохнуть. А Шерлок был моим героем. Он заставил меня поспать и поесть, везде меня возил и потом повел на ужин в ресторан The Ivy, как раз после записи передачи у Лено.

Шерлок: И когда нас провели к нашему столику, все присутствующие в зале зааплодировали Джону. 

Джон: Было мило. Я был очень смущен, но это и правда было мило.

[Диана достает выпуск «Entertainment Weekly», вышедший после премии. На обложке несколько фотографий с премии, на самой большой изображены Джон и Шерлок, обнимающие друг друга.]

Диана: Эта фотография стала без преувеличения культовой. В какой момент был сделан снимок?

Джон: На вечеринке «Vanity Fair» перед тем, как мы поехали домой. И эта фотография в течение последующих недель заполонила все медиа-пространство.

Диана: Как правило, победителя в номинации «Лучший актер» заваливают разными сценариями уже на следующее утро. Но это был не ваш случай?

Джон: О, нет, я получил множество предложений, просто не совсем тех, каких ожидал. То есть я не хотел браться за небольшие роли, на которые соглашался ранее или был вынужден соглашаться. А те роли, которые я бы хотел получить, мне не предлагали. И моему агенту не удавалось назначить встречу и заполучить нужный мне сценарий. Мне пришлось признать, что из-за моих отношений моя карьера может быть завершена.

Диана: А вы когда-нибудь рассматривали вариант, в котором вы прекращаете эти отношения?

Джон: Нет. Это исключено. Но я думал над тем, что кое-какие изменения, возможно, придется совершить. Я думал, что мог бы вернуться в Лондон, раз Голливуд больше не был вариантом. Там я мог работать на БиБиСи, в театре. В Лондоне много прекрасной, высококлассной работы. Какие могут быть сомнения, когда ты уже сделал выбор, с кем прожить жизнь? Оставить Шерлока ради спасения моей карьеры? Я никогда даже и подумать о таком не мог. Хотя я размышлял о том, что может произойти с нами из-за того, что у меня будет мало работы. 

Диана: Что вы имеете в виду?

Джон: У Шерлока была работа. Он подписал контракт на проект, о котором всегда мечтал. У меня же не было никаких перспектив. Разумеется, я был рад за него и в предвкушении ожидал начала его работы над этим новым проектом. Но я чувствовал, что если не смогу найти работу для себя, то ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Я всего лишь человек и сто раз был свидетелем того, как пары в Голливуде распадались именно по этой причине: карьера одного взлетает вверх, в то время как у другого она катится вниз — это и убивает отношения. Я не собирался допустить подобного. Лучше первым покинуть этот бизнес. 

Диана: Как много прошло времени перед тем, как все наладилось?

Джон: Я получил предложение, на которое так надеялся, через четыре недели после Оскара. 

Диана: Что вам предложили?

Джон: Мне предложили главную роль в своем новом фильме братья Коэны. Лучшего предложения для начала нового этапа своей карьеры я и просить не мог. Еще никогда я не играл роли с таким характером, как у моего будущего героя, и никогда не видел подобного на экране. Не могу дождаться, когда наконец смогу всецело отдаться этой работе.

Диана: Складывается ощущение, что все будет зависеть от того, насколько хорошо фильм будет принят.

Джон: Да. Все верно. Но я доверяю Итану и Джоэлу. Их сценарий смешной, местами мрачноватый, съемочная команда просто фантастическая. Думаю, фильм будет метить в победители. Они поверили в меня, в мои способности, и, похоже, это послужило спусковым механизмом: все больше и больше режиссеров стали звонить мне и предлагать работу. У меня уже наклевывается следующий проект.

Диана: Шерлок, на вашу карьеру камин-аут не оказал такого удручающего эффекта, как на работу Джона. С чем это связано, как вы думаете?

Шерлок: Не могу сказать, что это стало полной неожиданностью. Джон и я — мы занимаем, или, точнее, раньше занимали совершенно разные ниши в нашей профессии. Его конкурентоспособность на рынке основывалась на любви к нему женщин и массовой аудитории. На мою же карьеру признание себя геем, уж будем говорить откровенно, оказало меньше влияния. Джон прав, говоря о том, чем для нас все могло закончиться, если бы мы не смогли аккумулировать успех от выхода «Незнакомца». Не знаю, как бы я справился с тем, что его карьера могла завершиться из-за того, что он выбрал меня.

Джон: Надеюсь, мы так никогда и не узнаем этого. Но, в любом случае, это была бы _наша_ общая проблема, не только твоя. 

Шерлок: Он всегда говорит такие вещи. А я, по сути своей, не командный игрок. Всем известно, что у меня нет командного духа. 

Джон: Ты хорошо справляешься.

Шерлок: Это он пока так говорит, посмотрим, что будет через год. 

Диана: Расскажите, как изменилась ваша жизнь после того, как вы расписались и ваши карьеры стали двигаться вверх?

Джон: Что ж, мы в браке только неделю. Пока жизнь не особо изменилась.

Шерлок: Было какое-то невероятное количество бумажной волокиты.

Диана: Вы ощущаете себя по-новому?

Джон: [смотрит на Шерлока. Они оба медленно начинают улыбаться.] Да, ощущаем. Не думал, что это произойдет, но да. Что-то есть в этом обмене кольцами, в этих обещаниях. У тех слов есть сила. 

Шерлок: С того момента, как появился язык, человечество придает иррационально большое значения религиозным обрядам и заговорам. Церемония бракосочетания яркий тому пример.

Джон: Что ж, как вы отчетливо видите, брак не сделал его более сентиментальным.

Шерлок: А тебя более рациональным.

Джон: А разве это должно было произойти? Позволь, я напомню тебе, что именно ты сделал мне предложение. Так что этот «иррациональный религиозный обряд» был твоей идеей. 

Шерлок: Я же не сказал, что я не восприимчив к оказанному эффекту. Я просто сказал, что это иррационально. А с иррациональностью я могу справиться.

Джон: Диана, надеюсь, вы зафиксируете признание, которое только что слетело с его губ.

Диана: [смеясь] Все записано на пленку. Сказанного не вернуть.

Шерлок: Для меня сделать предложение было единственным простым способом доказать Джону серьезность своих чувств и намерений.

Джон: И заполучить в свое распоряжение половину моего дома.

Шерлок: К тому моменту у тебя уже была половина этого дома. Так что все честно.

Диана: Не против, если я задам вам несколько вопросов о бытовой стороне вашей жизни?

Джон: Пожалуйста.

Диана: Кто из вас готовит?

Джон: Я. Шерлок ничего в этом не смыслит.

Шерлок: Он потрясающий повар. Когда у него есть время, разумеется.

Диана: То есть вы, в свою очередь, моете посуду?

Шерлок: Естественно. Разве это не само собой разумеется?

Диана: Чьи вещи занимают больше места в шкафу?

Шерлок: Боюсь, что на этот вопрос утвердительно придется ответить мне.

Джон: Видели бы вы его коллекцию костюмов. А _обувь…_ бог ты мой.

Диана: Кто из вас более романтичен?

Джон и Шерлок: [одновременно] Он.

[смотрят друг на друга]

Джон: Когда он сделал мне предложение, то в качестве обручального подарка преподнес серебряные запонки с выгравированной римскими цифрами датой нашего знакомства. Так что без комментариев.

Шерлок: А ты перелетел через весь океан, чтобы признаться мне в своих чувствах. И в вечер закрытия спектакля ты подсунул в букет тот цветок, как тайный знак того, что ты был в зале.

Джон: Но у тебя у самого уже были билеты, и ты сам собирался лететь ко мне через весь океан и признаться _мне_ в своих чувствах!

Шерлок: Да. Но я-то не подготовил всю эту букетную церемонию!

Джон: Ты сейчас просто хватаешься за соломинку.

Диана: Хорошо, назовем это соломинкой.

Джон: [смеется] Весьма справедливо.

Диана: Каковы ваши дальнейшие планы?

Шерлок: Летом мы оба заняты на съемках. Мне придется провести семь месяцев в Праге.

Джон: А я буду сниматься в Лос-Анджелесе и даже не знаю, смогу ли приезжать к нему. Это будет первая долгая разлука с момента, когда Шерлок осенью переехал в Штаты.

Шерлок: Но мы надеемся до всего это успеть организовать совместную поездку. Возможно, положенный нам медовый месяц.

Джон: В Новой Зеландии. 

Шерлок: Нет, в Швеции.

Джон: Гавайи.

Шерлок: Я не поеду на Гавайи.

Джон: У него фобия солнечного света. Намазывает себя толстым слоем защитного крема, поддерживая образ эдакого современника Эдварда VII.

Шерлок: Место проведения медового месяца, очевидно, будет выбрано сейчас.

Джон: Скорее всего, мы еще будем спорить по этому вопросу, в итоге сдадимся и останемся здесь.

Диана: Обсуждали ли вы вопрос о пополнении семьи?

Джон: Вообще-то нет. Мы об этом не говорили. [смотрит на Шерлока]. Наверное, пока что это несвоевременно.

Шерлок: Ты отчаянно хочешь обзавестись потомством и просто забыл упомянуть об этом? Потому что _в таком случае_ это и правда выглядит несвоевременно.

Джон: Я не то чтобы особенно хочу. Но мысль в любом случае интересная.

Шерлок: Только до тех пор, пока под «интересной» ты подразумеваешь «ужасная».

Джон: [смеется] Думаю, мы обсудим этот вопрос позже.

Диана: Сейчас вы оба находитесь в совершенно иной ситуации, нежели еще год назад. Чего вы больше всего ожидаете от будущего?

[оба задумываются]

Джон: Я надеюсь, что мы всегда сможем соблюдать баланс между карьерой и личной жизнью. Надеюсь, что смогу продолжать помогать своей семье и быть с ними рядом. Надеюсь, что смогу всегда заниматься любимым делом и сниматься в хороших фильмах, может быть, даже великих фильмах, и что со мной на протяжении всей жизни рядом будет Шерлок.

Шерлок: Я тоже возлагаю такие же надежды, но больше всего я надеюсь, что смогу стать хорошим мужем для Джона, и что мы всегда будем так же счастливы, как сейчас.

[Улыбаясь, Джон снова берет Шерлока за руку.]

Джон: Видели это? Я же говорю, он романтик.

 

***

_Примечания переводчика:_

_1\. Когда Шерлок говорит о том, что менеджер "рвала и метала" - в оригинале звучит фраза Sturm und Drang (немецкий) - "буря и натиск". Идет отсылка к периоду в истории немецкой литературы (1767—1785), связанный с отказом от культа разума, свойственного классицизму, в пользу предельной эмоциональности и описания крайних проявлений индивидуализма, интерес к которым характерен для предромантизма;_

_2\. "Как это ни удивительно, но такое легко представить, если мы говорим о школе Итон, куда ходят отпрыски из дворянских семей." Речь идет об Итонском колледже — престижной школе для мальчиков. В Итоне, в частности, учились принцы Вильям и Гарри. (источник: Википедия);_

_3\. Джемпер с рисунком в стиле Фейр Айл(от англ. Fair Isle) — это традиционная техника, используемая для создания многоцветных вязанных узоров;_

_4\. "поддерживая образ эдакого современника Эдварда VII" - отсылка ко временам правления короля Эдварда, когда было модно быть бледным._


	21. Эпилог

_24 февраля 2013 года_

Ковровые дорожки всегда одинаковы: океан насыщенно-алого цвета под ногами, вспышки фотокамер, воодушевленные крики фанатов и их приветственные плакаты, выстроенные шеренгой члены администрации, ассистенты, менеджеры, рекламные агенты, репортеры со своими микрофонами и вечно неуместными вопросами. Джон был рад, что в этом году ему уже не нужно было останавливаться около каждого журналиста, как это было год назад. Сегодня он был просто приглашенным актером для объявления номинации. Ни он, ни Шерлок не были выдвинуты в этом году, и единственное, что их могло ожидать сегодня, так это какая-нибудь шуточка от старика Брюса Виланка. Одним словом, вся их история, некогда будоражащая умы и сердца миллионов, осталась теперь в благословенных анналах истории.

Радостные вскрики толпы вылились на него, как ушат холодной воды, когда они с Шерлоком вышли из их машины. Держась за руки, они направились по ковровой дорожке к входу в театр. Джон махнул поклонникам рукой, поприветствовал несколько старых коллег и пару раз остановился для того, чтобы дать возможность заснять себя.

\- Скучно, - буркнул Шерлок, пока они стояли, ослепляемые вспышками фотокамер.

\- Им самим еще не надоело делать бесконечные однотипные фотографии нас в смокингах?

\- Видимо, нет, - ответил Джон, продолжая улыбаться. - Если тебе так скучно, сделай для меня парочку людей.

\- Каких именно людей ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе «сделал»?

Непрерывно приветственно помахивая руками, они медленно продвигались по дорожке.

\- Ммм... Вон тот парень с сережкой в ухе.

\- Студент театрального училища, работает ассистентом рекламного агента неполный рабочий день. Живет в долине Сан-Фернандо. У него есть плохо воспитанная маленькая собачонка, которая гадит в доме.

\- А теперь давай ту женщину с этой розовой фигней.

\- Она чья-то родственница, вероятнее всего, кого-то, кто занимается техническим оформлением. Ммм... я думаю, технологическим проектированием. Возможно, художественной режиссурой.

\- Джон! Шерлок!

Увидев того, кто их окликнул, Джон расплылся в улыбке и обнял Эллен, пока Шерлок, в свою очередь, приветствовал Портию, затем они обменялись партнерами, и ритуал приветствия повторился. Огромное количество вспышек тут же накрыло их своим светом — а как же, ведь на одном квадратном метре творилось столько гей-любезности. 

\- Я надеялся встретить тебя сегодня, - сказал Джон. - Ты все еще ждешь меня на своем шоу? Студия пока прорабатывает мое расписание.

\- Я всегда рада заполучить тебя к себе, - лучезарно улыбаясь им, ответила Эллен.

\- Хорошо, тогда я проконтролирую, чтобы они устроили нашу встречу. Мы тут подумывали над тем, чтобы... - Джон глянул на Шерлока. - Кажется, пришло время нам вместе появиться у тебя.

У Эллен глаза округлились от удивления:

\- Джон, не смей так дразнить меня.

\- Ирэн считает это отличной идеей. Думаю, мы сможем все организовать.

\- О'кей! Давайте осуществим это! Супер!

Портия махнула им, привлекая внимание. Она достала свой мобильный и, улыбаясь, сказала:

\- Фото на память!

Эллен взяла их в охапку и обняла за плечи, вставая на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до Шерлока, который в свою очередь чуть ссутулился. Портия сделала снимок. После они снова обменялись дружественными объятиями и разошлись. 

Ирэн провела их к первому месту, в котором они должны были давать интервью для студии телепередачи «Access Hollywood».

\- Первая из трех, - прошептала она, когда они поравнялись с журналистом. - Будьте краткими. Билли, скорее всего, упомянет о Золотом Глобусе.

Единственная вещь, которую Джон ценил в Билле Буше - это умение не терять времени попусту. Он пожал им руки и быстро перешел к делу.

\- Рядом со мной лауреат премии Оскар за лучшую мужскую роль в прошлом году — Джон Ватсон. Сегодня он представляет номинацию. Джон, в чем разница между прошлым годом и этим?

\- Определенно не так жутко нервно. То есть меня не преследует постоянно чувство тошноты, что уже хорошо.

\- И кто же сегодня тебя сопровождает? - подмигивая, спросил Билли.

\- Понятия не имею. Он шел со мной от Старбакса.

Шерлок ухмыльнулся.

\- В этом своем смокинге ты выглядел таким грустным, когда покупал латте. Я подумал, что ты мог бы заказать еще один для меня.

\- Шерлок, мои поздравления с твоей победой на Золотом Глобусе месяц назад!

\- Благодарю. Но я сегодня здесь не ради себя. Сегодня я - трофейный муж Джона.

\- Джон, сегодня ты объявляешь номинацию «Лучшая актриса». У тебя есть какие-нибудь предположения, кто возьмет статуэтку?

\- Все актрисы продемонстрировали высококлассное актерское мастерство. И единственное, что я могу предположить, это то, что я с удовольствием обниму любую из них.

\- Спасибо, что подошли к нам! Приятного вам шоу!

\- Взаимно, Билли, - и они пошли дальше по красной дорожке.

\- Старбакс? - шепнул Шерлок на ухо Джону.

\- Трофейный муж?

Не успел Шерлок ответить, как их снова кто-то окликнул.

\- Хей, а вот и самая красивая парочка в смокингах, - сказал Джо, параллельно делая с ними фотографию на свой айфон.

Джон выхватил у него телефон из рук, приобнял и сделал еще один совместный снимок.

\- Только обязательно сделай твитт этого фото. Пусть все видят, что я сегодня в тренде - хочу попытаться заполучить фотографии со всеми сегодняшними номинантами. Надеюсь начать #фотобумсджоном хэштег, - и они втроем засмеялись над его шуткой. - Джо, поздравляю с первой номинацией. Фильм просто невероятный.

\- Спасибо. Хоть я и не выиграю.

\- Да, ты не выиграешь, - ответил Шерлок. - Хорошо, что ты уже сейчас принял этот факт.

\- Шерлок, ты, черт возьми, такой душка.

\- Реализм помогает избежать разочарований.

\- Господи, Джон, как ты его терпишь? То есть он милый и все такое, но черт возьми!..

Джон засмеялся.

\- А ты разве не слышал? Это все трюк для прессы.

\- Вероятно, самый долгоиграющий за всю историю.

\- А ты не видел Лео? Кажется, он следующая жертва в моем списке фотобума.

\- Только что его видел. Думаю, он вон на той платформе, ну или как эта штуковина называется. О, смотрите, Мел подъехал.

\- А почему ты так предупреждающе об этом говоришь? - слегка нахмурившись, поинтересовался Шерлок.

\- О, а вы разве не слышали? Он же сказал Полу, что специально приедет как можно позже, чтобы не натолкнуться на этих, как он сказал, «британских королев».

Джон удостоил эту ремарку кратким смешком. Большего она не заслуживала.

\- Черт возьми, это так забавно, что он думает, будто бы его долбаное мнение еще кого-то волнует, - и тут пресс-агент Джо вмешалась, чтобы увести его подальше. - Еще увидимся, парни. Джон, нам надо с тобой поговорить о том... о сценарии, ну, тот, который написал Алан, помнишь?

\- Да. Обязательно. Удачи сегодня, - ответил Джон.

И они с Шерлоком продолжили свой путь, останавливаясь перед репортерами и фотографами.

\- Мне только кажется или ажиотаж фотографов вокруг нас слегка поутих? - уточнил Джон.

\- Нет, тебе не кажется. У них появились новые и более яркие мишени.

\- Слава тебе, господи. Не прошло и ста лет, - они чуть отошли в сторону от ковровой дорожки. - Полагаю, теперь мы просто одна из тех скучных голливудских парочек.

\- А разве не в этом и смысл?

Джон остановился и посмотрел на череду выставленных камер, на толпу репортеров и кричащих фанатов. Многие из них держали плакаты по большей части в поддержку нынешних номинантов, но он смог разглядеть несколько плакатов, на которых были написаны их с Шерлоком имена. Он махнул в сторону тех людей, в ответ до него донеслось радостное ликование. Затем Джон увидел, как какой-то молодой парень послал ему воздушный поцелуй. Джон указал на него пальцем и подмигнул в ответ, а паренек сделал вид, что падает в обморок.

\- Джон? - Шерлок замер на некотором расстоянии впереди него, оглядываясь.

А Джон замер на месте, захваченный мыслями о своей потрясающей жизни.

_Господи Иисусе, Джон. Ты приглашен на премию Оскар второй раз в своей жизни. И почему ты в этом году снова здесь? Потому что, черт тебя дери, ты ВЫИГРАЛ в прошлом году. Ты слышишь эти радостные крики? Они в твою честь. Твоя карьера возродилась. Ты добился этого. А та жизнь холостяка, на которую ты уже было подписался? Все теперь в далеком прошлом. Бинго, Джонни. Посмотри на того великолепного парня, который выглядит так, будто бы только что сошел с обложки журнала GQ! Тот, что смотрит на тебя сейчас, не понимая твоего чудаковатого поведения? Он твой муж. Постарайся не выглядеть совсем выжившим из ума, тебя ведь снимает национальное телевидение._

Джон встряхнул головой, освобождаясь от вереницы мыслей, и встретился взглядом с Шерлоком. Они смотрели друг на друга и безмолвно общались.

_Что с тобой было?_  
Растворился в текущем моменте.  
Все хорошо?  
Да, все хорошо. После расскажу.  
Договорились, расскажешь позже. 

Шерлок протянул руку, Джон подошел к нему и протянул свою в ответ. Взявшись за руки, они пошли дальше.

\- Тебе все еще скучно?

\- Да я уже весь извелся, - поглаживая большим пальцем кожу на руке Джона, ответил Шерлок, хотя его глаза вопреки интонациям ярко сияли.

\- Хорошо, тогда сделай вон того парня в шляпе.

\- И это все, ради чего я тебе нужен? Цирковой мишка для услады глаз? Дешевое развлечение?

\- Нет, что ты, конечно, нет. Еще ты неплох в постели. Хотя это тоже можно приписать к разряду дешевого развлечения.

Покачивая головой, Шерлок вздохнул с напыщенным раздражением.

\- Во что превратилась моя жизнь? - задумчиво произнес он.

\- В то же, во что и моя, - Джон чуть приподнялся на носочках и поцеловал его.

Тут же послышались восторженные крики толпы и жужжание вспышек фотокамер. Только сейчас их это совершенно не волновало.

\- Я люблю тебя, - шепнул Джон.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - улыбаясь, ответил ему Шерлок. - Итак, кого ты хотел, чтобы я сделал? Того в шляпе?

 

КОНЕЦ.

***

_Примечание автора:_

_Арт (промо фото для релиза фильма) http://archiveofourown.org/works/341326_

***

_Примечание переводчика:_

_1\. Брюс Виланк - американский писатель-юморист, актер и певец. С 2000 года является сценаристом премиии Оскар;_

_2\. Хэштег (hashtag, не путать с кэштегом) — тематическая метка на Твиттере, вконташечке и аналогичных системах, содержащая слово или фразу, о которой идёт речь в записи. Хэштег должен начинаться с решётки(#) и не содержать пробелов, причём твиттер поддерживает хештеги, написанные кириллицей. Размещая хэштег в своей записи в твиттере или VK, пользователь как бы «помечает» запись, которая становится затем доступной в списке этого хэштега. Список всех твитов, помеченных данным хэштегом, доступен при нажатии на хэштег и содержит самые популярные твиты с этой меткой. В русскоязычном твиттере популярны хэштеги #спасибопутинузаэто и #жалкий (после визита на журфак МГУ Медведев получил этот хештег в подарок)._


End file.
